<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She moved through the fair by Elybell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314034">She moved through the fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell'>Elybell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They moved through the fair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically Celtic festivities, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, May the Force Be With You, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stars, it's AAAALL about the yearning, knight raelle, minor?character death, spirit scylla, the slow burn is long but I hope it's worth it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans ask to look at your heart with kindness and as soon as you show it, they stain it. Once the heart is stained, it is ruined forever.<br/>Maybe he was right, or maybe he had only met evil humans.</p><p> <br/>Someone said fantasy au/slowburn/heir Scylla/knight Raelle? Because that's what this is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They moved through the fair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She walked through the fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The truth is that I'm a sucker for celtic/gaelic/fantasy stuff, and FINALLY they gave me a show with witches and Celtic festivities and magic. It could continue? Or I could use another song? Guys, I accept your suggestions, you tell me!</p><p>Update: For the new readers out there, I wanna let you know I'm currently writing it, I'm now at chpt 20 and if you want to start reading this, fear not. I won't stop until it is finished. Working on this almost every day since July. Take care and let me know what you think! (I'm extremely blessed by your comments, remember your voice is always. Always important and I forever love every person who read my story, giving me a chance, big hugs!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The fire in her eyes shone brightly when she told her that yes, it was possible to marry, that mother approved their love.</p><p>But her eyes immediately darkened, expressing harsh words, the ones her father said to her as soon as he heard about them.</p><p>"He will kill you, Raelle, if he knows your ancestry"</p><p>But Raelle did not fear the wrath of men, because no blade could take the life of a heart animated by love.</p><p>And so squeezed the hands of her beloved, and she smiled, knowing her thoughts.</p><p>"It will not be long till our wedding day, love"</p><p>She moved then into the woods, moved by the wind. Raelle watched her light footsteps leave no footprints on the grass as she walked away illuminated by the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>A few nights later, Raelle was sleeping on her cot when Scylla returned to her, secretly from her parents, from her people, without being noticed by any, invisible as the air.</p><p>And there they made love all night, filling one another's spirit.</p><p>In the morning, Scylla left once again the warm embrace, sighing one last time against her lips. "Our union is not far away, my beloved."</p><p>And she was gone, silent as she had come.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly three days later, Raelle walked with her battalion on the plain near the lake, late at night, when a light sparkled in the bushes, moving in the thick of the woods. Some soldiers moved, hands on swords, quickly.</p><p>Following the light, they arrived at the shore, where a swan moved slowly, under the light of the last star in the sky.</p><p>Raelle stopped the arms ready to attack that strange sign of the gods, knowing that that message was for her, from Scylla. The day was near.</p><p> </p><p>The last night, Scylla came in an almost transparent dress, and Raelle immediately went to cover her body, jealous of that sight intended only for her. But Scylla laughed, confused by the human mind, so pudic and fearful of the eyes of others, behind which sin and desire always seemed to hide. And so she said.</p><p>"Nobody's gaze can harm me, and only you’re allowed to take me to the altar of the Gods."</p><p>So she took the hand of her Beloved, guiding them to the place where their Union would take place.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know yet, but maybe I could make another chapter. Maybe of how Raelle became a Knight? Throw your ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Wherever their footsteps walked, destruction and misery followed. The dark starry sky was not enough to appease the fast rhythm of his heart, dismayed, incredulous, mortified. With spirited eyes he looked around, aware that he had guided those men for years. It was he who had made them murderers, without pity.</p><p>Children, women, elders, young boys, killed on a whim, for prejudice, for a rumor.</p><p>And he had been the gonfalon of that army, ready to follow his orders till death.</p><p>Smoke rose slowly from the ruins.</p><p>The prisoners' tears mingled with the blood of the fallen.</p><p>He watched them pass near, slow, dragging their feet.</p><p>How could he continue? How?</p><p>He stood up, wiping his dirt-stained face against the back of his hand. The blood of his enemies still encrusted on his knuckles; defenseless people.</p><p>Why?</p><p>He didn’t know.</p><p>He simply followed the orders.</p><p>That place had seen him grow, and he had betrayed his own people. The village had witnessed the birth of his first love, and he had thrown that memory into the jaws of an insatiable beast: War.</p><p>He searched for the girl's house, hoping to find it empty.</p><p>But it wasn’t.</p><p>The unhinged door lay on the ground, half burned.</p><p>A single tear ran down the skin of his cheek, then lost itself in the hairs of his unkempt beard.</p><p>Everything was illuminated by the red glow of the fires still lit, on the roofs, on the street, inside the houses. That light was nothing but the memory of the horrible events of the past days.</p><p>He entered the house, climbing over the fallen door. Destroyed chairs, a burnt table.</p><p>And in the silence, a cry was heard by his tired ears.</p><p>Such an innocent sound compared to the clanging of metal and screams of fight.</p><p>He walked cautiously, placing his hand on the hilt of the sword.</p><p>A closed door in front of him told that there was a crying creature beyond it.</p><p>It could still be an enemy. A nature being. Only a child.</p><p>His gaze hardened, driving away any feeling of pity.</p><p>With one hand, he opened the door.</p><p>A small, defenseless girl was curled up against the burnt wall. She stopped crying, looking at him with her clear eyes.</p><p>The man tightened his grip on the sword, observing her appearance. Light eyes, blond hair, skinny. It could have been one of them. If he killed her, it would have been like eliminating a future threat.</p><p>The girl looked at the sword, then looked him in the eyes, as tears streamed down her face, but she no longer cried out loud. Only then did he notice the lifeless woman lying beside her. Long blond hair scattered on the damp floor. Pale, bloodless skin. She was the woman he loved, and from whom he ran away to answer the army call.</p><p>He fell to his knees, sheathing his sword.</p><p>Watching him approach, the girl grabbed the woman's dress, pulling it towards her, but it was too heavy for her little arms. She did not stop crying, staring at him.</p><p>He looked at her intensely, suddenly feeling old and tired, afraid of what the existence of that creature could mean.</p><p>He slowly untied the sword from his side, placing it on the ground, under the wide eyes of the little one. He prostrated himself on the ground, grasping the edges of the woman's dress.</p><p>The girl did not move.</p><p>When he had finished tears, he raised his head.</p><p>The firelight illuminated their faces, and Edwin knew what he should do. Beginning to doubt the reasons that had led him to fight. Fight for whom, fight for what?</p><p>The two looked at each other, eye to eye, sharing a pain that would mark them forever.</p><p>His words were warm and unexpected for both of them.</p><p>“Don't be afraid, you won't be alone. I will take care of you. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The birth of the heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want the music for the chapter, this is it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkwMFM67M7Y  :D<br/>If I can, I'll post new chapters every 1/2-3 days.  Also, thanks to anyone who's reading this and already left a comment, making my day. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes rose from the wise roots to the young branches of the tall sacred trees that had seen more sunrises than their older guide.</p><p>Lips curved slightly, in a smile hardened by time and tradition: it was a sacred day, that in which the people would’ve met the future beacon of their kind. His daughter.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder, but the curtains he was protecting didn't move even when hit by the light night breeze. Inside, the fountain was reserved for females only.</p><p>He looked back at the trees, tall and imposing.</p><p>On the long and mighty trunks, the stairs and the various circular islands secured to the bark by large lianas were illuminated by the light of the traditional blue fire, by the flashing of fireflies and by the luminous aura of all Beings awaiting the Event.</p><p>A look upwards told him that the Moon was about to reach its maximum splendor, the focal point of the Full Moon. The moment was close.</p><p>He felt proud of having been chosen by the Queen during Beltane, and he swelled his chest at the memory of the night, returning to embrace with his gaze the wonderful millennial forest illuminated by a bluish glow, in constant and slow movement. Everyone was ready and impatient, but still silent, respectful of the ceremony taking place beyond the tents.</p><p>A rustle, a general gasp.</p><p>The curtains opened, and the Queen walked slowly beside her companion, holding a small creature in her arms, and the male raised a hand, so that she could lay hers above it.</p><p>Silence fell as the two began to climb the steps, starting from the first root of the first tree.</p><p>Everyone was present.</p><p>At their passage, whoever possessed hands or arms placed the palm up to the heart, then directing it towards the three, kneeling on the ground; not in a submission gesture, but in absolute respect and recognition.</p><p>Queen and consort walked slowly, moving upwards, moving their bare and weightless feet on stairs and walkways, from tree to tree, sometimes smiling, sometimes impassive. The little creature seemed to be asleep, wrapped in a light natural fabric.</p><p>As they went up the air changed, as the guests were. Their disposal was not casual: near the roots there were the earth Beings; then, just above, those of the water, to go and meet those of the air on the trunk, and finally, between the broad branches, in contact with the vastness of heaven, the Beings of fire.</p><p>Their daughter was born under the eyes and blessing of the Goddess of Fire, and so it was up to them to make the oaths of service for life.</p><p>Although the road was long the two did not stop, as per tradition.</p><p>They reached the most sacred place in the center of the forest, above the crown of the old tree, which had existed since the beginning of time. Darkness there was thicker, because the stars were sacred to them, and they had to be the only light sources of the celebration. The leaves under their feet, so thick as to create a floor, gave off a slight glow from the inside: a light that recalled that of the stars, making each grain shine.</p><p>Queen and consort knelt in front of the altar, around which the Beings of fire stood motionless, invoking the Goddess.</p><p>The Queen laid the baby on the cold marble, and her small eyes slowly opened.</p><p>Each star then competed to reach and illuminate them, thus giving themselves, their devotion, strength and light to the heir of the People. Rigel was the quickest, even winning against light speed, reaching first the eyes of the newborn girl, impressing its blue rays on them.</p><p>In that instant, fire invaded the marble surface, tall and powerful, while an immense figure whose contours could not be seen by mortal eyes manifested itself behind the sacred table.</p><p>The words, audible only thanks to the will of the Goddess, were heard by everyone.</p><p>“She who lies here will carry an inevitable fate. It cannot be avoided. For the good of the People and life itself, each one will have to carry out their own divine plan, protecting the heir until the moment of her Union, because that will be the day of the Great Change. "</p><p>The fire rose and the flames licked the sky, englobing the abstract figure of the Goddess.</p><p>In the end, the flame went out, withdrawing itself inside the stone of the Rulers, placed just above the head of the newborn, making it shine with a reddish halo, and all those present reopened their eyes.</p><p>The blessing was over.</p><p>Under the carpet of leaves, a great din arose, a sign that the people had heard those words and wanted to celebrate the birth of new life.</p><p>When allowed to pass by the keepers of the fire, the queen raised her child with the softest touch. She was allowed to observe her with love, finally hers. Until then, that right had been exclusively to the Goddess.</p><p>The two returned under the foliage, and were immediately greeted by shouts, celebrations, flowers and gifts of all kinds.</p><p>From the hight position where they stood, the king took the little girl in his arms, as was the custom of the People that a figure with masculine energy presented the Heir with strength, courage, and pride: this gesture established his task and responsibility to protect the newborn, making himself entirely devoted to the life of the heir until the day of her Union, before which he would have had to challenge and approve her suitor.</p><p>It was with a loud voice that he pronounced the name of the one who would grow up among them to fulfill her destiny, written in the stars as it had been for all the previous Kings and Queens of their People.</p><p>
  <em>Scylla.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's nice to have Scylla's parents alive. They seemed good people and they deserve to be alive! For now. D:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Touch the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years passed from that day, and Raelle is now a six year old girl, all fun and freedom. She seems to be happy. Also, Tally is very cute and Raelle has eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This. is. CUTE.<br/>(and the text alignment is different because it's more of a life thing scene!)<br/>The song that inspired Raelle's attitude is the instrumental vers. of "Touch the Sky", from Brave</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-Are you scared, Raelle? -</p><p><em>Yes</em>, she wanted to say.<em> I'm not a coward</em>, it was her pride’ opinion.</p><p>-I am never scared- She said instead.</p><p>The fresh morning air pushed a strand on her face, and she moved it back with her fingers, just making it fall on her eyes again.</p><p>The young boy chuckled, hiding behind the fallen tree.</p><p>- Come on then, do it! -</p><p>She moved her clear gaze back upwards, watching the branches of the big green oaks.</p><p>-Father told me not to get in trouble-</p><p>Tally, not very far, looked at them with curious eyes, and Raelle regretted having said such a thing in front of Agustìn, who immediately looked at her from head to toe. -And you always do as your father tells you? -</p><p>Tally laughed, covering her mouth with manicured hands. They were cute.</p><p>Raelle looked instinctively at her own, nervous and covered in dirt, her nails unraveled.</p><p>-No- She narrowed her eyes, curling her lips.<br/>
With a quick glance she noticed that Tally had stopped laughing and now her gaze was on her, full of admiration: in her bright and well-combed hair there were some fresh flowers she found in the morning on the small window sill, without knowing it was Raelle that had collected them for her.</p><p>She puffed up her chest, feeling bright as the sun.</p><p>- Do it then! -</p><p>Raelle bit her lip, returning to look at the tall tree, and with a deep breath she began to climb, observed by many eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Ouch, Pa! - Raelle raised her head, but Edwin needed very little strenght to stop her movements.</p><p>-You’ll can complain when you’ll stop doing stupid things-</p><p>The pout Raelle took on was adorable, but Edwin was a soldier and managed to hide the emotion in his hardened features.</p><p>-I thought it was a good idea- She murmured in a low voice.</p><p>The man brought his hand behind her neck, pushing her to lift her head. -Really? - The look he gave her betrayed his attempts to remain stoic.</p><p>-Yup-</p><p>Her father, after rubbing a little dry soap on her hair, helped her lower her head, until blonde hair was again immersed in the freezing water of the small stream. The girl was laying on her back, holding her now clean hands on her belly and stamping her heels on the grass in rhythm, while staring at the only thing that filled her field of vision: the blue sky.</p><p>-... tell me, Raelle. How can climbing a tree to get honey be a good idea? - Edwin kept rubbing the soap on the roots of her honey-encrusted hair, making Raelle's brows furrow. She didn't complain, though.</p><p>-Agustìn challenged me to do it-</p><p>-And you always accept boyish challenges, don't you? -</p><p>Two clear eyes, illuminated by the sunlight, moved to look at the upside down figure of the father, who was smiling slightly. Raelle also ventured a smile.</p><p>-You’re not proud of me, father? -</p><p>Edwin pretended to think about it, giving her a reproachful look.</p><p>-I would be if you weren't a girl, and if you didn't risk breaking your neck almost every day-</p><p>Raelle blissfully ignored the girl's part, looking back at the sky, smiling. Her heart was beating fast, full of pride, because she knew that her father loved her, and that he was proud.</p><p>She thought back to Tally's smile, so sweet, and basked in its joy.</p><p>-Next time, if you want honey, just go and ask at the tavern for it-</p><p>-Yes, sir-</p><p>Her hair had come back clean, and above all no longer tangled and sticky as it was when she got home.</p><p>As soon as the girl got up, she shook her head like animals do, and Edwin covered himself with his hands, complaining. -Raelle, for God's sake! -</p><p>Her daughter was different from the other girls in the village, and he was starting to wonder if Raelle needed a female figure in her life. He couldn't teach her ladies things, he was a soldier. And Raelle would soon become a woman.</p><p>The little girl, however, did not give him time to offer her anything, because after giving him a big smile she ran away, full of energy, letting him snort while picking up soap and an untouched dry cloth from the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blissful ignorance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9orjEHc7130">This</a> is the soundtrack of the chapter</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life was boring.</p><p>Every day, the same; wake up at dawn, prayers. Study, prayers. Refection, give thanks to the Spirits.</p><p> Why did she have to thank other spirits? <em>They</em> were the spirits.</p><p>She understood the importance of introspection, and did not absolutely deny it, nor did she transgress any order. Her peers, however, prayed once less than her, and this seemed terribly unfair.</p><p>That morning, she dropped the leaves from the tree she was caring for, too busy thinking of some questions she would have liked to ask her father.</p><p>-Scylla? Your leaves have fallen - impassive, the teacher fixed his eyes on her. Without reproach. Without anger. Without judgment. Without disappointment. What he said was a simple fact, the truth.</p><p>-I am desolate- Scylla picked them up and gracefully brought them closer, one by one, to their branches. With her touch, every leaf returned to join the small tree.</p><p>Even though she was only ten years old, the art of emotions was already one of her innate qualities.</p><p>-Very good, Scylla.- The master congratulated her without moving any facial muscles, if he had some, given his watery form.</p><p>She sighed, thinking of all those friends she had abandoned three years earlier when she started her education. For the others, education began at different times. Fire beings were the last to start, and for this reason they were always more likely to get into trouble with humans. Earth beings, on the other hand, began to train in the ancient arts when they were ten years into life, but they could remain in touch with their deepest emotions, such as anger, disappointment, hatred.</p><p>A leaf escaped her hold but she managed to catch it before it hit the ground, without arousing any suspicion.</p><p>Was hatred really a desirable emotion? She could not know. From the first day of her life she felt nothing but peace, compassion, joy and harmony. It was just in the past weeks that she started to know the feeling of doubt.</p><p>Her father always told her that hatred came from humans, that destruction went wherever they put their feet.</p><p>And it was true.</p><p>She read about it in books, studied their story thanks to the memory of ancient trees.</p><p>A voice inside her, however, continued to annoy her, because in those memories, when she had connected to leaves, grass and rocks, she had not only seen destruction but also beauty, wisdom, humility, loyalty... and love .</p><p>A very different kind of love from that of her People, in some ways more painful, but also more ardent and destructive.</p><p>Her young age, although full of wisdom, did not help her understand.</p><p>So she finished her Natural Repair lesson in silence, without asking herself any more questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the evening, before sleep, she watched her mother arrange the flowers of her resting place, giving them strength and softness. Seeing her movements brought to her mind an image seen a few days earlier, during her Vital connection course: when touching the earth, she had seen a woman, a human mother giving birth to a son, only to die shortly afterwards, sick and strengthless .</p><p>-Mother?-</p><p>The Queen raised her head, smiling at her.</p><p>In the intimacy of the moments spent together, her mother always gave her special attentions and showed emotions she didn’t let shine when they were with other Beings, and this always ignited an indescribable warmth in Scylla's chest.</p><p>-Tell me, my dear. What disturbs you-</p><p>Scylla lowered her head, feeling her cheeks filling up with energy.</p><p>She could read her like a book, every time; they were united by an unbreakable bond.</p><p>-Mother, I was wondering ... why can't we meet humans? -</p><p>The blue eyes looking at her hesitated just for a moment.</p><p>-It is a law that our ancestors established, following the terrible wars- she paused, observing the young daughter, then continued. - It should be written in your books, Scylla-</p><p>-It is, in fact. But ...- Scylla brought her knees to her chest, observing the thin dress made of very fine linen that covered her body. - Can love be born from men, as well as wretchedness? -</p><p>Her mother motioned for her to come closer, and so she did.</p><p>Sitting nearby, on the fleshy flowers ready to welcome sleep, the Queen spoke.</p><p>-We are guardians, Scylla. Guardians of our People and guardians of nature, in which humans live. Does this make us guardians of their kind? Some believe yes, others say no. I believe that wherever there is harmony, well, that is a place to be kept and protected. For this reason we must be careful and our hearts must be guarded. They are the origin of harmony, and once stained ...-</p><p>-They are stained forever.- Scylla finished the sentence, looking down. That was a phrase her father often liked to repeat, or at least every time she asked questions about humans.</p><p>
  <em>“Humans ask to look at your heart with kindness, and as soon as you show it, they stain it. Once the heart is stained, it is ruined forever. "</em>
</p><p>Maybe he was right, or maybe he had only met evil humans; Scylla never asked him.</p><p>-Sleep now, my daughter. Tomorrow is an important day.-</p><p>Scylla once again pushed away those thoughts that tormented her immaculate emotions, deciding to keep her blissful ignorance intact and sleep peacefully.</p><p>-Yes, mother, good night.-</p><p>The old Being stood up, and with a gesture of her hand the stars illuminating Scylla began to shine with a warmer light, inducing her a deep and restful sleep.</p><p>-Sleep, my daughter. Something’s waiting for you, tomorrow, and you won’t forget it for a lifetime. Your first Run- Hecate whispered, trying not to think about the dangers and only about the skills developed by her daughter. She had managed to pass the test when it was her time. Scylla would make it, too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well well well well well. What is this first Run? I guess we'll all find out soon?<br/>(Spoiler. The next one won't be about just Raelle or just Scylla. That means something right?)<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the First Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I can't write short chapters for that long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The following morning, she woke earlier than the usual.</p><p>Scylla opened her eyes, called by an unknown force born from the depths of the earth that began to flow through her body, invading every vein.</p><p>She suddenly opened her eyes, feeling them burn, and the first thing she saw was Color.</p><p>To be more specific, it was like seeing each color for the first time. Trees, sky, stars. Everything emanated a halo of life, bright and sparkling. She looked at her pale hands, seeing them surrounded by a silvery glow that resembled that of full moon nights.</p><p>She ran down the small grassy hill on which she had spent the night, guided by a strange euphoria, looking for a surface of water on which reflect her image. Once it was found, she ran quickly towards it. Her feet moved much faster than the day before; she couldn't have known, but they were faster than any others at the moment.</p><p>What she saw in her reflection was unexpected.</p><p>The eyes emitted the glare of Rigel, the huge blue star that shone in the sky, the one who had imprinted with her the day she was born. Scylla had never felt so powerful. And such power, in the hands of a ten year old being, however wise, was dangerous.</p><p>Scylla smiled, clenching and opening her fists repeatedly, feeling pure electricity flowing inside them.</p><p> She looked up at the rising sun.</p><p>Its light touched the heir’s blue eyes, and the young woman felt hungry, fearless, capable of anything.</p><p>A strong hand tightened on her shoulder, making her relax her body, suddenly tense and ready to run. Although the Spirits could be said to be almost etheric, the members of the royal family were the only ones to possess features similar to those of humans. So similar, yet so different.</p><p>-Scylla-</p><p>The girl turned, her gaze hard and wild, animated by a strange light. Her father was staring at her.</p><p>-Control yourself, daughter-</p><p>Scylla felt out of breath as soon as she tried to contain all that energy, to regain lucidity. She clenched her jaw, watching her father's warm eyes looking at her impassively.</p><p>-This is the day of your First Run. From now on, on the day of each summer solstice, the star that has chosen you will let its energy coming into you, so that our People can enjoy your light. Your footsteps will be able to revive the earth, but also to freeze blood and melt ice. The vineyards observed by your gaze will be enriched with bunches of grapes, the wheat fields will double. But a wild emotion can ruin everything, Scylla.-</p><p>Her daughter managed to listen to him despite the fact that it was almost impossible for her to remain motionless.</p><p>-You are born under the sign of Fire, Scylla. This makes you a powerful Heir. As you well know, great responsibilities comes from great powers. Fire gives life, but it is the greatest destroyer, too. Pay attention to your heart, my daughter. Your Run cannot stop, as it is the first of your life. Don't stop, test and taste the power, learn to tame it. You will be able to go through the whole kingdom in half a day.-</p><p>The sound of slow thundering drums rose in the air, accompanying the sun's rays that slowly started to embrace the plateau.</p><p>-You won't be alone. Every Being who has turned ten this year will run with you-</p><p>Scylla's eyes shone again, looking around, noticing only then other children, accompanied by their male reference figure.</p><p>Seeing them didn’t make her feel happy as she had once been. Something told her that this Run was not a simple race. Numerous voices spoke inside her heart, those of her ancestors.</p><p>The First Run is not simple entertainment: it is a demonstration. It is a challenge. A show of strength.</p><p>Scylla stared into the father's eyes, sensing his emotion.</p><p>-Make me proud, daughter-</p><p>-I will, Father -</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Scylla left, heading towards the thick of the woods where the race would start, Hecate approached her husband.</p><p>- Phorcys. She’ll make it, right? -</p><p>He offered his hand, as always, and they followed their daughter's footsteps.</p><p>- She will. You beat me when it was our time, remember?-</p><p>She smiled, raising her chin.</p><p>What Scylla did not know about the First Run was that the Rulers used this challenge to identify potential future companions worthy of the Heir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-.-.-.-.-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tum.</em>
</p><p>Scylla felt the earth under her bare feet. She knew the others felt the same, behind her back.</p><p>
  <em>Tum tum.</em>
</p><p>The drums vibrated in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>Tum tum tum.</em>
</p><p>Her heart began to beat fast, illuminating her chest with a reddish light.</p><p>
  <em>Tum.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They all sprang forward, starting their First Run.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla felt every drop of energy activating and thanked the physical effort, because this way she managed to channel all that excessive force that risked making her body explode at any moment.</p><p>She ran on the grass, on the earth, on the paths traced by her People, in the thick of the woods, with the other kids right behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she laughed: they were quick but not as fast as she was.</p><p>She also noted how the vegetation thickened where the group passed. As she quickly moved her feet on the invisible path, Scylla managed to touch with concentration some fallen or cut trunks, and they rose with a strong cracking sound, returning erect and strong, with leaves filling the foliage and flowers blooming copiously.</p><p>Scylla felt elated, in command of that group of elemental Beings. It was her first assignment, the first command role.</p><p>A greedy emotion made its way into her soul but she was prepared. She pushed every thought of her ego and every desire for power out of her mind.</p><p>Those moments were enough to make her loose advantage. Looking around, she realized that they had entered the territories of jurisdiction of the humans. In addition, someone had managed to get past her, taking her place in command of the group. That was enough to make her forget any priority or protocol.</p><p>Who dared to challenge her?</p><p>New fire invaded the young body, turning her gaze into a blinding blue. She ran faster, until she reached the boy's side. They looked at each other.</p><p>Scylla felt a strange sensation looking at those eyes, not being able to understand its nature. She looked deeper, curious, but  that contact almost hurt her. Something spoke to her of a prophecy, of a task entrusted to her at birth.</p><p>He, too, seemed to feel it, because he kept staring at her, frowning.</p><p>Then she suddenly returned to the present, called by a new emotion.</p><p>The future awaited ahead of her, and in no other direction.</p><p>She smiled, bold and certain, so suddenly. A ten year old creature full of security towards her fate.</p><p>She ran faster, easily passing the boy, looking back at the road.</p><p>If the future was waiting for her at the end of the Run, well, it hadn't foreseen what was a breath away from happening.</p><p>Her feet were walking on a large trail, too wide to be the work of their people.</p><p>Too late she realized the danger they were running into: a group of young elementals, practically defenseless, in the lands of men.</p><p>-Let's go back, NOW! - Her voice rang out in the surrounding space, loud as the sound of the drums that had marked the start of the race. Everyone followed, feeling the authority in her voice, and once left the wide path they entered the vegetation again.</p><p>Only a few seconds passed when Scylla clashed violently against something, unbalancing her and making her fall, tumbling between the bushes.</p><p>The others abrouply stopped, going to protect the Heir.</p><p>But there was no man to fight, no danger.</p><p>There was a simple girl.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle knew she pushed herself beyond the limits set by her father, but that day she wanted to do something special. To show Agustìn that she was not afraid, and because Tally said she had never tasted sun roses nectar.</p><p>She was aware of her people's traditions: those flowers were exchanged by lovers. She also knew her friends would have made fun of that, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Tally smile.</p><p>It was not an easy flower to find, and it grew near the Spirits land. So, she ended up going to the limits of safe territories.</p><p>She didn't want to worry her father, she would have been careful, nobody would have seen her and at the end she would have brought those roses back to Tally. She was already thinking of that smile.</p><p>Raelle paid attention to where she put her feet and what she touched, because nature seemed strange there, much more wild and uncontrolled, even if the trees were healthier, in a weird way happier and free.</p><p>Hoping she wouldn't have to climb on one of them, feeling too old for such things, Raelle thought about how Agustìn still made fun of her reminding everyone of her many adventures.</p><p>Those memories were driven away by the sight of a beautiful sun rose bush, visible from a great distance thanks to the fiery color of the petals. She gasped in excitement, running towards those flowers, while every single one of her hairs stood up as soon as her feet crossed the boundary line of the Spirits Kingdom. She felt scared for a few moments, but tried to be brave. Or reckless, given the circumstances. That venture was about proving her worth, she felt it.</p><p>So she picked up some roses, enough to get nectar for Tally and herself.</p><p>While she was careful not to prick herself, a voice thundered in the air, very close to where she was.</p><p>She raised her head, feeling her heartbeat in the throat; if adults had found her there, she would have been in so many troubles.</p><p>Without thinking twice she ran in the direction she had come from, holding the picked roses in her hands, the whole palm hurt by their thorns.</p><p>Before she even knew it a lightning hit her, making her fall backwards violently.</p><p>She remained on her back for a few seconds, confused after banging her head hard on the ground, but both adrenaline and fear helped her regain clarity, and she quickly crawled back away from the thing that hit her.</p><p>It was not a soldier, it was not an adult. And it was not a human.</p><p>She stopped moving, staring wide-eyed at several kids getting close to the figure who attacked her, creating a shield with their bodies.</p><p>They were Spirits.</p><p>She swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do.</p><p>Her father always warned her against them, saying they were unpredictable, frightening and arrogant. He fought against them for many years, and her mother had been killed because of that conflict. Even if she had just vague memories about that day, she was certain of the cause of her death.</p><p>She searched for the roses fallen to the ground with her hands without moving her gaze from those figures, who appeared gentle at first, but now suddenly frightening.</p><p>One of the boys noticed the flowers scattered on the ground and moved away from the group, towards her.</p><p>-Leave those flowers to the ground, human,- he almost spit the word, - they belong to nature, not to your dirty hands! -</p><p>Raelle freezed, staring at him frightened by his temper.</p><p>-I ... I didn't know ... there were so many, I only took a few, thanking ...-</p><p>-It doesn’t matter! You are human. You can't be here! -</p><p>Raelle tried to stand up, and doing so noticed that the other figure on the ground was getting up, too. She seemed to be a girl.</p><p>They almost moved in unison, bodies and looks. Once on their feet, their eyes met.</p><p>Raelle saw the world shine for a moment with the brightest colors.</p><p>That vision lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to take her breath away, making her chest ache.</p><p>A prophecy.</p><p> Incomprehensible words.</p><p>Fire and stars.</p><p> Meaningless images.</p><p>Her heart suddently full of life.</p><p>Everything disappeared in the air when the girl whispered with authority, blinking at the same time she did.</p><p>-Let's leave. Immediately. The Run is not over.-</p><p>They all nodded, obeying her order, and Raelle watched at each one of them, confused. The boy who attacked her calmed down, running away a moment later.</p><p>In a flash, the two of them were the only ones left there, under the filtering light of the sun. The girl hesitantly approached, but stopped after a few steps, stiffening, and Raelle felt a wave of cold heat on her skin. She couldn't say if it was an inside feeling or the energy emanated by that creature.</p><p>They looked at each other without saying a word, and only then did Raelle notice the color of her eyes, more luminous than the brightest star in the sky.</p><p>-Get the roses. Thank nature for its gift. And leave-</p><p>Thus she disappeared into the woods, faster than light.</p><p>Raelle didn't have time to think. She collected as many roses as she could and ran away, returning to her homeland.</p><p>Neither of them thought of anything but that meeting, on their way back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla was the last to cross the finish line, making the choice to stay behind the group to protect the others. But this was a detail she didn’t mention. After meeting the human, she did not feel at peace.</p><p>Her parents were surprised when they saw Porter arrive first. And then, one after the other, all the kids of the group.</p><p>Scylla came last, walking, looking exhausted by the events of the day. The rays of the evening sun gave her features a gentle shade. Nobody remembered ever having seen such a long First Run; the sun was already setting behind the western mountains.</p><p>-Scylla-</p><p>Phorcys called her with stern voice, a dark look on his face. Hecate looked worried.</p><p>Scylla walked past them without a word. Her eyes, still animated by Rigel's light, had taken on a warmer and more intense color than the electric one of the morning.</p><p>Hecate understood that something troubled the soul of her daughter, but said nothing.</p><p>Phorcys watched her walk away, headed for her resting place. He then turned his attention to Porter, who had reached his parents and was laughing happily, at the center of everyone's attention.</p><p>"Never an Heir finished last in their First Run."</p><p>Before moving away from his wife, he added gravely.</p><p>"At least we have a worthy suitor."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the Spirits kingdom, very far away, Raelle reached her home in silence. Edwin had not yet returned from the village meeting.</p><p>She took the roses to her room, counting five, and left them in an ewer, even though they almost lost their splendor. All except one, the most beautiful. Raelle looked at its color, thinking it was the opposite of blue. The same blue.. Tally’s smile faded, leaving only that color inside her heart.</p><p>The next day, on the windowsill, Tally found the petals of four sun roses.</p><p>The last one was kept in Raelle's room, destined to somebody else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One time I read a post saying "If a slow burn does not frustrate you, it isn't slow enough" and I kinda agree with it? I love writing things slowly, I think it perfectly builds the tension! Like reading a book.<br/>So, what do you think about this First Run? I absolutely love exploring their childhood. Raelle is very cute and not so reckless as we know her, huh? (isn't she adorable?) Let me know what you think! :)<br/>And again, thank you for reading and giving this story a chance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. May it be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four year after that Summer Solstice, and many things are changed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The music that inspired me is, like the title of the chapter says, "May it be" (any version you like)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The light of the luminous night sky filtered through the cracks in the wood that covered the window and a light beam hit her eyes.</p><p>Raelle put an arm over her face, huffing, in an attempt to ignore it. The summer heat did not allow her to fall asleep, and now even the moon seemed to be against her rest. She moved the arm back on the pillow angrily, wandering with her gaze on the window sill, where the calyx of the sun rose stared at her.</p><p>Raelle narrowed her eyes.</p><p>-What do you want?-</p><p>Then went back contemplating the ceiling, swallowing, while tired fingers moved blond locks away from her forehead beaded with sweat. She felt a few drops run down her neck, where long hair was stuck against the skin, now red, irritated by the friction with the rough fabric of the pillow.</p><p>She ran her tongue over dry, hot lips, flicking her eyes towards the desk, where the sheet of paper had been waiting for her from the night before, beside a quill and ink pot.</p><p>After a few moments of thinking she got out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>The pen trembled between Raelle’s wounded fingers.</p><p>She closed her eyes, inhaling loudly from her nostrils, judging her lack of self-control.</p><p>But in the end she began to move the quill with careful and precise handwriting, just as the last years of education had taught her, or, in her opinion, forced her to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today is the summer solstice. Exactly four years have passed. So much has happened. Yet I waited a long time to write. I think I was too scared. I did not understand, and I did not even care, perhaps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Children play, that is what they are supposed to do. There is a right time for everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I think of those days, when the only thing I cared about was making a friend smile, doing what I wanted most, free of obligations, all these rules that someone decided to impose on my sex. Who was this person?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet if I challenged them with a sword to establish what is right or not for a young lady to do, I would certainly win. Obviously I would break at least a hundred rules in doing so, but at least my honor would come out of it intact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My father wanted me to be followed by a woman in my education, about three years ago. He said I must know which are the duties and skills of a lady.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was difficult, in the beginning. Then I almost got used to it and gave up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end I could and can not change the fact that I am a woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How many times have I heard father say these words?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Women cannot join the army, he says. I do not agree. It is the only future I can imagine for someone like myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a time, however, when my inevitable fate did not seem so terrible to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In those days, the rose on the windowsill began to wilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I forgot to mention what matters the most, the reason for my writing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That sun rose I found in the land of Spirits years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know how, but it never withered away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strange, I thought then, so naïve. Now that I know the nature of plants in detail I think it's even more unusual and worrying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I said, there was a time when I accepted my fate, and it was in those years that the flower slowly began to lose its light. Not that I spent my days watching it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day I simply noticed it, and my heart was gripped by a chilling grip, preventing me from breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As its petals dried up, so my spirit lost strength, my desire to live in accordance with my values.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That flower helped me open my eyes, I believe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I started pretending.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pretending to pay attention to the words of my teacher, while in the folds of the dress I massaged my fingers, sore from the practice of the sword. Pretending disinterest during the readings for men, as soon as any of them started talking about military strategy and overseas tales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still pretend today, letting my hair grow, taking care of it meticulously, as a sign of extreme femininity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I think about cutting them, but I am not sure I can risk that much, at least not before I have managed to prove my worth, winning a duel against the most valiant warrior in the village and thus having a role in the army. I am sure if they saw what I am capable of, they would not think twice about recruiting me. I am good. And not just with the sword.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raelle stopped the nib, letting the ink stain spread across the thick paper page.</p><p>Her gaze drawn to the shades of the sun rose, next to the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The rose is constantly looking at me. As if it is asking me why I want to fight. Questioning my motivation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avenge the death of my mother, i thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Escape the fate. Follow a different path from that which everyone has established for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are nights when I am not sure of any of these ideas, asking myself what I am really doing upon this earth. What is my purpose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every so often, in a hidden space of my memory, a voice speaks to me, telling me that somewhere... there must be a greater plan, among the stars, created for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But those moments are fleeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm just a girl from a simple village. Without dowry. An orphan. An outrage to femininity. What prophecy could ever include a poor mortal? Prophecies are only meant for great rulers and spirits, and I am none of these things.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Raelle stiffened, clutching the white quill between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am none of these things.</em>
</p><p>
    <em>I am no one.</em>
  </p><p>
  
</p><p>She tore the paper sheets, letting them fall to the ground along with her angry tears. Her eyes one more time posed on the rose.</p><p>When the last piece of paper landed on the dark wooden floor, Raelle had already climbed over the window, running, headed to the only place where she ever felt part of something bigger.</p><p>The flower, touched by her gaze, shone with an intense light, and that glow was seen by the leaves of the trees that surrounded the house. In turn, they passed the message to the roots who, with a very slow vibration, spoke to the trees on the edge of the forest.</p><p>That message spread quickly, reaching the recipient even before Raelle's feet could touch the soft moss of the undergrowth.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A slightly different chapter this time, kinda like a diary! (well, it Was a diary, because Raelle is a bit intense when she feels sad and angry and now it's gone, even if it was just maybe two pages, it's A LOT for her)<br/>In the next one we'll see the same day, but from a different persepctive, because Raelle is running somewhere, and nature moves faster than her, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Muse I, inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a bit late AGAIN but I guess you can forgive me, given the lenght of this chapter? I thought about splitting it in two but nope, it's better this way. Enjoy the point of view of our Heir!<br/>The soundtrack of this chapter (especially for the part where the text is separated in left and right for Scylla and Raelle pov) is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSmQYcgnELU<br/>A little note nobody asked: i love playing with the text alignment so much to give the right pathos to a scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Time does not pass in the same way for elemental Beings as it is perceived by humans. Sometimes it's fast, sometimes very slow. Years can last as long as a blink. There are dances and rituals that continue for decades, without the participants noticing the flow of day and night. There are moments that remain eternally carved in time, slow and lasting like sand of an immense hourglass that does not follow gravity or laws of physics, but other laws, which go far beyond men's understanding.</p><p> </p><p>For Scylla, the last four years went by very fast, because there was so much to do, so much to learn and so much to forget.</p><p>The weeks following her First Run had been difficult.</p><p>She was confused: at times full of energy, tremendously weak only a moment later. The more she thought about her questions, the more she felt sick. And when it all came down to a crossroads, she chose the simplest road: to forget what happened.</p><p>The sensations she felt on the human land were different from any other emotion she had ever experienced and it had been difficult to keep them under control. What she was most scared to show was the curiosity about the species.</p><p>The young girl with the roses always remained at the center of the cyclone that were her thoughts.</p><p>She wanted to ask her father if any other Spirit who came in contact with humans felt the same emotions that were tormenting her days and nights -always followed by ancient words coming from hidden rooms of her soul, but she could not because Phorcys was very hostile towards the subject.</p><p>When she was asked to explain what happened during the Run she simply stated that yes, they had accidentally pushed themselves on the border but she had immediately took control of the situation bringing the group back on the right track. Porter did not even wait for her to finish to add the little detail of their unexpected meeting.</p><p>-You met a human? During your First Run? -</p><p>The earth shook under her father's voice and his eyes flashed in the direction of his daughter, who had specifically omitted that part of the story. Her mother was also shaken and disappointed by her dishonesty, which she believed was an exclusively human characteristic.</p><p>They did not ask her why she had not mentioned it; for the Spirits there was no acceptable justification. Dishonesty was punished in all circumstances.</p><p> Scylla did not say that it was her heart telling her to keep that secret, to protect it with her life and that distrust coming from her parents hurt her deep. So, she learned to stop asking, stop thinking.</p><p> The increasingly intense lessons began to fill the hours of her weeks and months and the rigid teachings of her people succeeded in their aim: convince her to be wary of the world.</p><p>Eventually she stopped remembering.</p><p>Her greatest wish was to be a good guide, to make her parents proud.</p><p>Raelle's image faded inside the young mouldable mind of the heir, compared to the need of approval of her people.</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, another fundamental figure came into Scylla’s life: Porter.</p><p>Who knows why, since their First Race, they got very close. He started to attend her courses, walk with her, even waking up at the same time as her.</p><p>He was kind and always had something to say. There was no silence between them and this was a good thing, because it distracted Scylla from all those uncomfortable questions that bothered her conscience.</p><p>The heir was not the image of social life, so committed to studying, caring for the kingdom, learning rituals and celebratory traditions, but everyone appreciated her company in the sporadic occasions of rest that were given to her.</p><p>Scylla had an eccentric personality and did not need to speak to show her presence, but Porter was always able to find her on each of these occasions, and always sought her gaze.</p><p>Many times she saw him walking in the company of her father: they were always talking about important matters, things that Phorcys never discussed with her. That awareness always succeeded in bothering Scylla.</p><p>She was his daughter. Not Porter.</p><p>She was the heir. Not Porter.</p><p>Intangible frustration kept growing inside her mind until one day, when her mother let slip out a small detail, distracted by the work of sanitizing the land made sterile by some recent fires. "My love, it is normal for your father to spend so much time with him, after he proved to be the most skilled and worthy suitor during your First Run"</p><p>All the pieces fitted together perfectly, leaving Scylla silent and incredulous.</p><p>That was how she understood: her parents had chosen Porter, and one day they would have united their lives .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Scylla, can we start? -</p><p>The heir turned to the boy, who confidently looked at her, smiling.</p><p>-Yes, of course. Whenever you like.-</p><p>Porter winked at the other guys in the group, who laughed and pushed him cheerfully. Then they all focused their attention on the sky, rising their hands forward. A light rain began to fall on the trees and on the whole valley, the sun's rays illuminated the water, creating a beautiful rainbow in the air.</p><p>Scylla pursed her lips, watching the group of elementals act in unison, led by the male figure who would soon become her companion. He was an earth Being, just like her father. After all, it was not the worst fate that could have happened to her.</p><p>She was aware of the prophecy spoken at her birth by the Goddess, and if she was really destined for great things it was better to have someone capable like him by her side.</p><p>She sighed, returning to observe the rainbow, and beneath it her People, smiling, turning up their noses, thanking for that unexpected gift.</p><p>As unexpected as her gift to that human, when she let her take away their roses.</p><p>"No one has ever allowed such a thing, Scylla!"</p><p>“Our land is sacred, how many times do I have to tell you? "</p><p>"No heir had ever come last during the First Run, Scylla."</p><p>The young heir pushed away those thoughts squeezing her heart, skillfully covering up every emotion as soon as she felt control slipping from her hands like snow in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>That evening, the wind was not blowing.</p><p>The green grass was motionless, crushed by the warm temperature that still hovered in the summer air.</p><p>The moon, high in the sky, was about to reach its maximum splendor, marking the beginning of the day that would see her fifth Run.</p><p>Scylla could not sleep, lying on the comfortable flowers: she kept her eyes fixed on the sky, towards the star that in a few seconds would have pervaded her with its light.</p><p>A shiver ran through her whole body, making her know that the moment was near.</p><p>She patiently waited, closing her eyes, calming her breath.</p><p>The day had been pleasant. Being in the company of Porter and the other young Beings helped her running away from the present moment and now the full moon was welcoming a new day, a new sun under which to shine, live, be at peace.</p><p>Her heartbeat increased.</p><p>The smile on her lips expanded, sensing that familiar feeling through her body.</p><p>Extreme Power in muscles, veins, organs.</p><p>Exuberance, strength, light.</p><p>The senses sharpened in an instant, and her eyes opened.</p><p>The power kept flowing inside.</p><p>Her body temperature suddenly rose, forcing her to breathe through her mouth.</p><p>She tried to remain calm, starting to repeat in her mind it was all normal and natural.</p><p>Scylla relaxed on the soft petals, but as soon as her eyelids lowered, small flames began to burn inside her, making her body glow. She was forced to a sitting position to be able to breathe, holding tight onto the edges of the bed.</p><p>She instinctively looked towards the woods, called by a distant voice.</p><p>The wind did not blow, but a breeze reached to her face.</p><p> A message.</p><p>The heart increased its beat again, scaring her.</p><p>She turned her head thinking of calling someone or asking for help, but in front of that possibility Rigel's strength pulled away from the heir’s trembling body, making her fall on all fours on the fresh grass.</p><p>Grass that until a moment before was hot and dry.</p><p>Scylla slowly raised a shaking hand, placing it over her face.</p><p>“Stay calm Scylla, it is normal. It is all normal”</p><p>She could not keep her eyes closed for long.</p><p>When her eyelids rose, each color she saw was phosphorescent, the sky had filled with stars that normally she would not have been able to see, and the nature she touched did not simply come back to life. It was reborn more radiant, almost duplicated in size. Each blade of grass being touched was covered with a strange whitish powder coming from her palms.</p><p>Scylla was confused, so confused.</p><p>She looked back to the woods, called again by that voice.</p><p>The heartbeat she felt inside her chest was insanely fast, even more than before.</p><p>
  <em>There's no time. You must go now, or you’ll lose the chance.</em>
</p><p>Hearing those words, her lucidity was all gone. She felt guided by a feverish will that she could not control. It was obliging her to move fast, stumbling in her steps.</p><p>Her legs moved by themselves, making no noise.</p><p>When she was sure to be far enough from her home she started running fast into the woods, aimlessly, out of breath.</p><p>Nature was calling. And she could not resist such a sweet call.</p><p>Rigel filled her with her light again, giving her relief, breath and direction.</p><p>Instinct took over.</p><p>She managed to stop against that powerful force at the edge of the forest.</p><p>Glowing eyes looked back towards her People, asleep in the valley. She thought of her parents, of Porter, who would wait for her awakening the next morning to accompany her on a new Run. Just an hour before, that vision would have been enough to make her believe that she had everything she could desire from life.</p><p>Now, her eyes, illuminated by the light of the immense blue star, turned towards the thick vegetation, greedy, spirited.</p><p>They narrowed, then closed.</p><p>For the second time she felt that same crossroads in front of her. She could clearly see it, waiting for her.</p><p>The fire rose within, her flaming eyes reopened. Again, a light breeze caressed her, and she met it halfway.</p><p>Scylla made her choice, finally listening to her heart.</p><p>She ran into the woods, suddenly aware of her destination.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Feet ran on the grass, light as feathers, without</p><p>leaving a trace, quick and capable.</p><p> </p><p>The white night dress was torn, entangled in the brambles,</p><p>but she didn't stop, despite the increasing number of wounds</p><p>on her bare feet.</p><p> </p><p>The chest rose and fell in a stable rhythm;</p><p>the energy of the star pulsed in each vein, giving</p><p>a burst of new energy with each breath.</p><p> </p><p>The heart beat felt inside the neck,</p><p>in the ears,</p><p>getting stronger,</p><p>until it was the only noise she could hear.</p><p>Shortness of breath, flushed cheeks, eyes flashing in the night.</p><p> </p><p>A jump over of a moss-covered log.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crackling sound of the branches</p><p> broken under the weight of the body</p><p> filled the dormant wood.</p><p> </p><p>Everything vibrated after her passage,</p><p>woke up, called to life by the Run.</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline ran through her developing body,</p><p> the rib cage could hardly contain</p><p>the expansion of the lungs.</p><p> </p><p>The bright eyes were fixed on the destination,</p><p>Electric blue in contrast to the darkness of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling alive,</p><p>An intoxicating emotion,</p><p>she ran guided by a superior will.</p><p> </p><p>It was close. She could feel it</p><p>in the vibration of the still air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How much will it take?</em>
</p><p>Her legs were starting to hurt, pushed to the limit.</p><p>But she did not stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moon illuminated the last stretch of the path.</p><p>Darkness was not an issue, the body was guided</p><p>by the memory of the heart and not by vision.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the last shrubs away with warm hands, slowing down.</p><p>The grassy clearing was there still, immobile, placid.</p><p>The wind did not blow, but the air was still calling, brushing against her cheeks.</p><p>Everything was motionless, and everything remained the same as many years ago.</p><p>There was nobody waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla looked around bewildered, even more confused than when she left the valley.</p><p>The energy given to her by Rigel did not make it easy to stop the Run but the feeling of belonging that permeated the entire space was too strong to ignore it. When she stopped focusing solely on the senses of her body,</p><p> she could finally hear it.</p><p>A sound of heavy footsteps, so unobtrusive that even the smallest and most inexperienced elemental Being would have perceived them.</p><p>However, she felt no threat in her heart.</p><p>Indeed, Scylla awaited their arrival with trepidation.</p><p>She did not think of hiding even for a moment, a very uncommon behavior for a Spirit.</p><p>The trees surrounding that small grassy area created a ring of shadow, leaving a perfect circle illuminated by a beam of moonlight in the middle. Scylla remained in that shadow, placing a hand against the bark of the nearest tree.</p><p>The noise came closer and closer.</p><p>More and more.</p><p>The louder was the noise, the stronger her heart beated.</p><p> </p><p>Pale hands pushed aside the tree branch opposite from where she stood.</p><p>A figure emerged from the woods, panting, heavy and noisy.</p><p>Long blond hair ran in soft locks on the shoulders covered by a typically human nightgown.</p><p>Scylla narrowed her eyes, despite being able to see with her empowered vision.</p><p>It was the same girl she met four years ago.</p><p>How had she found that place? How was it possible to be in the same place at the same time?</p><p>Was she called, too?</p><p>Humans had no particular powers or special connection as far as she knew.</p><p>The young woman seemed as confused as she was, staring in her direction.</p><p>Scylla felt suddenly vulnerable and stepped back only half a step, but the human's dark eyes went further, wandering fast around the perimeter of the space created by the trees; she couldn't see in the dark like her.</p><p>The heir took some time to observe the girl, unbeknownst to the other, too curious to stop herself but feeling again dishonest by doing so.</p><p>Was it right to hide her presence? Was it right to take her off guard at some point, scaring her? Maybe the girl would have run away. That possibility frightened her.</p><p>She took a small step forward, lowering herself, ready for anything, but before she could say a word, the girl's young voice rang out.</p><p>-I know you're there! Show yourself!-</p><p>She knew. How?</p><p>Even in the dark, in the silence, she was able to perceive her.</p><p>-I do not want to hurt you- Scylla replied, reassuring.</p><p>The girl swallowed.</p><p>-I am not afraid-</p><p>Scylla smiled watching her figure stiffen as she lifted her chin and clenched her fists.</p><p>She was afraid.</p><p>The Spirit could feel it from the smell emanating from her skin; that particular scent made her close her eyes, feeling them light up again.</p><p>The human had a really good smell. She could taste on her tongue the hormones released by her human body. Earthy, sour and intense. It probably was what they called sweat.</p><p>If she concentrated on other areas, the smell changed, taking on a more delicate, feminine aroma.</p><p>She wondered if the other one could smell her, too. Their odor was very different.</p><p>-I am waiting!-</p><p>The blonde's voice trembled, feigning courage.</p><p>Scylla reopened her eyes taking another step towards the light, and this time the other one did the same thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle walked slowly towards the illuminated area, keeping her guard high.</p><p>Her nerves stiffen under the skin, every movement made her shiver from head to toe.</p><p>She knew she was theoretically in danger, but none of her senses seemed to agree with that.</p><p>She moved one foot under the moonlight first.</p><p>The Spirit was near, in the penumbra. Raelle could feel her accelerated breathing. She saw two electric blue eyes lower to observe the skin of her foot touched by the rays of the moon.</p><p>Then they rose, meeting her gaze.</p><p>A low vibration similar to the sound of a key inserted in a padlock was heard coming from the roots of the trees.</p><p>The grass moved.</p><p>The leaves rattled.</p><p>The bushes shook the small branches, and each flower lit up with a warm glow.</p><p>The two broke the eye contact, surprised by the sudden movements of the surrounding, but when they looked around, every bit of nature resumed its usual course in the quiet of the night.</p><p>-What was that? - Raelle was scared, definitely not used to seeing nature come to life.</p><p>Scylla, however, could not say she was less surprised. Something like this never happened in her life and she never found it in books either. She decided to finally show herself, walking under the light beam, tired of losing time.</p><p>When the light hit her, the spirit stared at the girl with a proud and solemn gaze while Raelle, having noticed her movement, had returned to look her straight in the eye.</p><p>Nature brightened again, more intense, but neither of them separated the contact this time, as silence welcomed them both, letting its deep meaning be heard.</p><p>Scylla felt something move inside her chest under the gaze of the girl still shrouded in shadow.</p><p>Raelle moved closer, decreasing the distance between them, and the full moon illuminated her whole figure.</p><p>Watching her coming under the same light, Scylla felt the power of Rigel in her veins, a power that went beyond the limits of her physical body, expanding under her feet, penetrating the earth, feeding everything that was nearby with her aura.</p><p>Behind her back, the old bush of sun roses glowed red, a color that stood out against the cold and dark colors that permeated the space.</p><p>-Who are you?-</p><p>Scylla broke the silence as Raelle stared at her incredulously.</p><p>-And you?-</p><p>-I asked you first-</p><p>Raelle looked at her, studying her expression.</p><p>-I asked you second-</p><p>Scylla wanted to smile at that human’s impertinence, but decided to not give her that satisfaction: she wanted to stay in control.</p><p>-All right, if you do not want to answer this question... What are you doing here? I told you to leave-</p><p>-How can you be sure it is me? -</p><p>This time Scylla could not control the movement of her lips. She let herself smile for just a brief moment.</p><p>-It is you, though.-</p><p>Raelle did not answer, keeping her serious gaze but smiling back, baring her teeth, and ... <em>oh</em>.</p><p>Scylla had not realized the color of her eyes until she looked closely at them, even lighter than her own.</p><p>Despite their magnetism, the heir did not allow herself to linger any further: she knew too well that eyes were the door to the soul, and she did not want to open the door of that soul in particoular; it felt too scary, too intense.</p><p>For the first time in her life she found herself scared by a living being and her profound gaze.</p><p>-Why are you here? -</p><p>Again, it was the Spirit talking, because the silence the girl let fall between their exchanges did nothing but instill questions,</p><p> doubts,</p><p>... curiosities.</p><p> <em> And attraction.</em></p><p>-Why are <em>you</em> here? - Raelle responded, or asked.</p><p>Scylla snorted, furrowing her eyebrows, and the blonde looked satisfied.</p><p>-Are you always answering questions with other questions? -</p><p>Raelle looked at her and, for a moment, Scylla was afraid to maintain the eye contact. If that girl had not been a human, she probably would have been able to See her, to fully open her door, which was forbidden until the day of one’s union.</p><p>She lowered her eyes, confused by that unexpected thought. It was not the time to think of such a thing.</p><p>-Are you a Spirit? -</p><p>Here it was, a question to a question. Again.</p><p>Scylla thought that perhaps the human would open up if she saw that both of them were willing to respond.</p><p>-Yes, I am.-</p><p>Raelle didn't expect her response and her expression showed it.</p><p>-And you?- Scylla tried again, hopeful.</p><p>This time she felt she would get her answer.</p><p>-I am Raelle-</p><p>Raelle? An unusual name. Scylla decided to get back in control of the situation, relying on the emotion of irony.</p><p>-Raelle? And is it a species so different from mine? -</p><p>- Actually yes. But there are not many around here anymore. Think I am the last one.-</p><p>Scylla could not believe this human. What was she thinking? Being in control? That girl challenged her authority. She was arrogant even if she was still keeping a certain distance, still frightened.</p><p>Scylla liked her attitude.</p><p>-I am Scylla-</p><p>She held her breath, realizing what was happening. She should not have talked to a human. She should not have been seen by a human. She could not open her heart to a human.</p><p>But could that conversation really be that dangerous?</p><p>However, she was breaking many rules.</p><p>-I should not be here- She whispered under her breath.</p><p>-Why are you here, then? -</p><p>Again, questions. <em>So immature.</em></p><p>-Because nature called me. Why are you here? - Her words came out harsh.</p><p>-Because I wanted to be here- Raelle simply replied. She made it look so easy.</p><p>-You should not be here, Raelle-</p><p>-And where should I be? -</p><p>-Sleeping, in your home, among your people. Humans cannot interact with Spirits-</p><p>-Why not?-</p><p>Scylla snorted again, irritated by all those childish questions.</p><p>-You only ask questions? Just accept what you're told! -</p><p>She was losing her temper, which was decidedly unusual, but Raelle seemed intrigued and not at all afraid of such anger. Indeed, she seemed to come closer, feeling a common ground to connect with the Spirit.</p><p>Scylla took a step back, visibly irritated by the blonde's behavior and her own anger. The light emanating from her body faded into a darker color.</p><p>Raelle watched her outlines, letting her guard down a bit, amazed by everything that was happening in front of her eyes.</p><p>When she spoke again, her voice was softer, raspier.</p><p>-I am sorry, I did not intend to make you angry-</p><p>-Spirits do not get angry- Scylla looked away, her voice still harsh, and took another step back.</p><p>Raelle one ahead.</p><p>-You seem very angry- Her tone was truly sorry.</p><p>The energy around Scylla shone a little brighter.</p><p>Years of training vanished in smoke thanks to a simple and useless human.</p><p>She regretted having even thought about that word, dictated by the frustration she was feeling after so much emotional training.</p><p>-Are all humans like that? -</p><p>-No, they are not all polite like me-</p><p>Anger vanished, replaced by the most intense and vibrant emotion of fun. Maybe it was for that reason that humans were kept away. They knew how to provoke uncontrolled reactions in other living beings and this peculiarity, in nature, was dangerous, as her father always liked to remind her.</p><p>-Maybe... maybe I should better go, Raelle. And you should, too.-</p><p>The moon in the sky shone directly above them.</p><p>Every step backwards, the energy of the blue star moved away from her, as during her first Run. At each step, her spirit faltered, wanting to stop and get closer to the human. To Raelle.</p><p>With shortness of breath Scylla slowly walked backwards, followed by the blonde, who opened her mouth to say something, to make her stay.</p><p>Their eyes met again.</p><p> Time and space stopped, while the place of their first meeting returned to shine with a light that went beyond the spectrum contemplated by mortal beings. Their emotions entwined, giving birth to a signature that marked the earth.</p><p>Scylla was called by the door of Raelle's soul, so warm and inviting and humble, unlike the haughty and common ones of the Spirits she met every day. Feeling lost, she spied through the lock.</p><p>-All Spirits shine like you do? -</p><p>Raelle's words were only a whisper but Scylla heard them clearly; with them, she also perceived the real feeling hidden behind.</p><p>It was not just a question, it was not addressed to her species.</p><p>In front of Raelle’s soul, Scylla was able to read her thoughts and emotions, bright and powerful, vibrant behind that last thin wall.</p><p>Raelle was telling that she found her beautiful, that what she felt was attraction in the most truthful way possible.</p><p>Scylla used the word "beautiful" to calm herself, because Raelle's thoughts had described her with more flattering words that she was not ready to contemplate and even less accept.</p><p>She shook her head, not knowing if that was an answer to the question or pure confusion showing through her body expression.</p><p>It felt right.</p><p>It felt like only that human could make her feel that way.</p><p>Her heart started to beat as faster as before and the light permeating the place followed that pulsation, exposing her feelings. Raelle seemed to notice that bond, looking around.</p><p>Scylla could not understand why she was feeling so attracted and scared of someone she knew nothing about, someone she was supposed to not know at all. Their meeting, how nature responded to them being close, the words heard four years earlier, the mixed feelings caused by Raelle's questions and words; everything mixed together, leaving her disoriented and unbalanced.</p><p>Every effort she made to forget disappeared in that second, all the presentiments she had since her childhood found fertile ground in which to plant roots.</p><p>It was too much, and her first instinct was to flee, to go back, run away to a place of peace and serenity where everything was simple and normal and flowing like everyone expected it to flow.</p><p>Scylla did not wait, turning around and running fast with her own strenght, deprived of Rigel’s force.</p><p>Raelle tried to stop her by taking a couple of steps, but stopped right away, aware that she could not go into the territory of the Spirits. When Scylla heard her voice she was long gone, and Raelle was probably screaming, waking the entire forest.</p><p>“Will I see you again?”</p><p> </p><p>The heir bit her lips and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to go back while Rigel was igniting her veins by pouring hot liquid fire inside of them. There was only one answer, and she felt that with time it would become a call, a need, a necessity... a desire.</p><p>Yes, they would see each other again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes it's really hard writing about emotions and things happening in silence, because words really cannot give them justice! But yeah, I loved this second, calmer, softer meeting, and their interactions always cracks me up! What do you think? Your comments are Amazing, I love them so much.<br/>(Rigel's like "bro, come back or you'll never hear from me again")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The newcomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes places at the end of August!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-Rae? Raelle?! - Tally's whispers did not reach her friend's ears in time.</p><p>-Raelle Collar.- The teacher positioned herself in front of the sleeping girl who had her head abandoned against the plant, and that stern voice made her wake up abruptly.</p><p>-Yes Madam. My apologies..-</p><p>The woman continued pacing back and forth with a sigh.</p><p>-This attitude, ladies, will not lead you to have a happy married life. Take example from your classmate and embrace a conduct worthy of your family. Make your parents proud, by grace.-</p><p>Raelle rubbed her aching cheek that had remained in contact with the bark of the tree, looking sideways at Tally.</p><p>-I bet Scylla doesn't follow these lessons.-</p><p>Tally looked around quickly with agitated eyes. -Rae, you should not talk about ... that topic so openly, among people-</p><p>Raelle snorted.</p><p>-Why not, Tal? Nobody here ever asks questions. Nobody would ever ask me who Scylla is-</p><p>-Who is Scylla? -</p><p>Raelle and Tally turned in unison to stare at Abigail, sitting to Raelle's right.</p><p>The girl looked at them both, confused by their different expressions.</p><p>-What were you saying, Raelle? - Tally laughed softly.</p><p>-It's no one- Raelle went back to pretending she was following the lesson, letting her hair fall to cover her embarrassed face.</p><p>A few minutes later, Tally spoke in a lower tone, without looking directly at her.</p><p>-It is not that you two still saw each other after that night, right? -</p><p>Raelle sighed as she played with the edges of the linen shirt with her fingers. Tally was right, months had passed since their last -and only second- meeting. Raelle showed up in the same place the evening after the solstice and waited for her all night. But Scylla did not come.</p><p>And neither the one after.</p><p>And the one after that, for the whole following weeks.</p><p>At one point she stopped going because her body needed sleep and the teacher never refrained from noticing her carelessness and embarrassing her in front of all the other girls every day.</p><p>She tried going again the night before, waiting until sunrise, which was why she had fallen asleep during class.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle looked briefly to her right, towards the other girl, still very curious about what was going on.</p><p>Abigail had joined the group of students a few weeks before. A particular girl, according to Tally; an eccentric one according to Raelle. The two debated on the subject many times.</p><p>Her parents had moved to their village a month ago: they were soldiers, coming from distant lands.</p><p>The three girls had exchanged a few words for the first time when the newcomer showed up at class, self-confident and charming: her clothes were exotic, very different from the traditional ones of the place, and Raelle found it interesting, even if she had kept her distance. As always, Tally followed her enthusiasm, speaking to her first, and Raelle decided to follow her friend after casually hearing a dialogue in which Abigail had quietly admitted that her parents were in contact with the Elemental Kingdom, and that she, in some sporadic occasions, had managed to see and speak with some Spirits.</p><p>The two friends had thus decided that Abigail would become part of their duo from that day. Well, now it was more of a trio.</p><p>Raelle was unsure to share the secret with her, though. It had already been hard telling Tally what happened the two times she had met Scylla in the woods.</p><p>Thinking about those months of silence and absence Raelle sighed again, discouraged by the thought Tally had just crept into her mind. What if Scylla forgot about her? After all, she had not heard an answer to her last question that night.</p><p>It did not help that she had recently started meeting her in her dreams. Actually, it was truly a complicated situation.</p><p>She looked absently at the direction of her childhood friend, undecided whether to share that new detail or keep it to herself.</p><p>Careful not to be heard by the instructor, she whispered, shifting closer to her.</p><p>-I dreamt of her, Tally.-</p><p>The redhead opened her mouth in bewilderment, looking at the blonde for a moment longer than necessary, then returning to her composure, her gaze straight ahead as the teacher walked right in front of them; they both waited for her to step away with very slow steps.</p><p>In the meantime, Raelle's anxiety intensified, unsure of what Tally would say to her.</p><p>-You what?? Did you dream of, of her? Raelle! - The redhead whispered through clenched teeth, warning her.</p><p>-You know you cannot jest about this, right? -</p><p>-I know, Tal, what do you think? - Raelle lowered her voice while torturing a tussock, looking down.</p><p>Abigail continued to pay attention, unable to understand what they were saying.</p><p>Dreaming about someone was no small thing for their culture. Her father told her how he dreamed of her mom, when she was little, before going to sleep. The young spouses dreamed of each other. Lovers dreamed of their lover.</p><p>No one ever told her about dreaming of an acquaintance, a friend, let alone a Spirit.</p><p>Dreams, for their people, were very important, because they spoke of deep feelings, signals, omens. Even if they were afraid of the spirits, this was a belief acquired by them.</p><p>Raelle's clear and agitated eyes met Tally's, who changed her expression to a full understanding one. She softly placed a hand on her knee, smiling encouragingly, and Raelle absently mulled over how the feelings of tenderness she had felt for her friend during childhood faded away in those years.</p><p>They had nothing to do with what she was starting to feel for Scylla. It scared her a little.</p><p>After all, they had only seen each other twice. And Scylla was a girl, like her. Or a Spirit. Or ... a female spirit.</p><p>She scratched her head in confusion. She should have asked her how she could call her the next time they saw each other.</p><p><em>If there will be a next time</em>, an insidious little voice told her.</p><p>She sighed a third time, more intensely and, unfortunately, in front of the teacher.</p><p>The woman once again stopped her pace.</p><p>-Well, Raelle. Since you are such an expert on the subject to get bored and sigh so openly, why don't you repeat to us what is the only poisonous plant in the woods north of the village camp? -</p><p>Raelle raised her head, her mouth slightly open in a silent scene. Abigail suddenly approached her with her torso, smiling.</p><p>-Raelle, I just remembered! It was belladonna, right? You explained to me that I could not pick it up because not knowing the basics of botany it could have been dangerous. If it were not for Raelle, I would probably be dead by now, - she put a hand on her shoulder, laughing, and then turned back to the teacher.</p><p>-Please, enlighten me on the subject-</p><p>The woman narrowed her eyes looking at them both with suspicion but continued, limiting herself to a "Well done, Bellweather. Collar ... "</p><p>Raelle started breathing again. She turned to Abigail, giving her a small smile.</p><p>She owed her an immense favor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the lesson was over, Tally had to run away to help at her parents, so Raelle managed to talk alone with Abigail on the way back. Their homes were not far apart.</p><p>-Thanks for what you said, I owe you a favor-</p><p>The taller girl simply smiled at her, continuing to walk.</p><p>-What about telling me who is this Scylla? -</p><p>Why did it had to be that favor?</p><p>-Come on, I won't tell anyone. Is this such an important secret? -</p><p>Raelle tortured her hands, pondering the words. She had no choice.</p><p>-No, it is not that ... I mean ... it is a complicated story-</p><p>-You look exactly like a girl who does complicated- Abigail joked, pushing her with a shoulder.</p><p>Raelle smiled a little more openly, feeling comfortable talking to her. Abigail was different from the other girls in town; more loose, extremely confident, she was not afraid to say what she thought and to show herself for what she was.</p><p>-So who would Scylla be? -</p><p>Raelle took a deep breath, making sure no one was following or listening to them.</p><p>-It is a Spirit that I have known a whil-</p><p>-I KNEW IT! It was too strange to be a human name! - Her voice started out loud and excited, only to drop abruptly in front of Raelle's eloquent gestures that invited her to lower the tone.</p><p>-Yes, well ... there is not much to get excited about. I have not seen her in months-</p><p>-And you like her, right?-</p><p>-What? - Raelle felt herself blushing.</p><p>-I mean I am not blind Raelle... do you like her that way? Would you like to court her? - Abigail seemed completely at ease and thrilled by the topic.</p><p>-N-no! I do not believe so!- Raelle walked faster, thinking.</p><p>-Maybe. I do not know. Abigail, she is a Spirit.-</p><p>-So? I have seen some. And I can totally understand if you like her. They are splendid creatures.-</p><p>Raelle looked at her feet, embarrassed by her feelings.</p><p>-Let's make a deal, Raelle. You tell me about this spirit, and I will let you have a meeting with my father- Abigail stopped, holding out a hand. On her face the expression of someone who knows a lot more than what she says. Raelle stared at her incredulously.</p><p>Abigail's father had arrived in the village with his family because he had been sent there by the army. As far as she understood, he was a battalion commander. A commander on good terms with the Spirits, very strange.</p><p>Raelle pushed those thoughts away, realizing what that offer meant. It meant passing beyond the judgment of people, of the villagers, completely skipping all the effort of starting from scratch to be noticed by high ranks.</p><p>In that moment, Abigail seemed to be pervaded by a bright aura.</p><p>It was her chance.</p><p>-Are you serious? Would you really do that for me? -</p><p>-Of course. My family is very open minded on the matter, my mother is in the army, too. And above that, a Bellweather's word is a promise of honor. What do you say?-</p><p>Raelle had spoken of her desire to fight only a few times in her presence, but Abigail managed to understand the depth of that dream from the passion of Raelle’s words and the intensity of her gaze. Apparently she was a girl who paid close attention to details.</p><p>The two shook hands. Raelle ecstatic, Abigail satisfied, showing a charismatic smile.</p><p>-We have a deal, then.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abigail gave her an appointment for the next day.</p><p>Raelle washed and cleaned herself well, nervous but mostly excited by the occasion that had suddenly presented to her.</p><p>Once dressed she stopped in front of the mirror, watching her long blonde hair cover her shoulders and reach up to the middle of her back. She decided to tie them in a braid, they would certainly have given a better and more practical impression. Edwin was busy in the village for most of the day, so he would have known nothing of this small encounter.</p><p>She knelt on the ground beside the bed and reached with an arm to the small nook in which her sword was well hidden.</p><p>She pulled it out a few inches of its sheath to make sure it was clean and sharpened. When she saw it shimmering and ready to be exhibited, she tied it to her side, observing her figure reflexed on the mirror one last time.</p><p>She was ready.</p><p>Or at least, she kept telling herself that she was ready for the whole way to Abigail's home.</p><p>The closer she got to the house, the smaller and inadequate she felt. Maybe it would have been better to wait a few more months to exercise again, improve some techniques, try some moves, some acrobatics, perhaps?</p><p>Raelle shook her head. Acrobatics were for peddlers, not for warriors.</p><p>She took a deep breath, approaching the steps of the large house that had been purchased by the Bellweather family. They must have been very wealthy, judging by appearance.</p><p>Before she could knock on the door, Abigail called her from the street.</p><p>-Raelle, you are on time, good!-</p><p>Her loose behavior was lost leaving in its place a more rigid posture. Even her gaze was more severe than usual.</p><p>-Yes, I.. I thought to introduce myself-</p><p>Abigail jumped the steps with an agile leap, arriving at her side and directly opening the door. She smiled at her encouragingly before turning and going stern again.</p><p>-Come inside. I’ll show you the way-</p><p> </p><p>-My mother will be meeting you. Do not be intimidated, she can be intense. This way, please-</p><p>But Raelle was not listening to her.</p><p>Their home was very elegant. It was evident from the quality of the wood of the floors, the structure of tables and chairs, the well-worked lamps -some even in silver and gold- and how the fireplace was framed by beautiful clear stones similar to glass.</p><p>Abigail noticed how Raelle looked at the furniture with admiration and sat down by the hearth with an ambitious smile.</p><p>-Do you know what these are? -She touched the stones which, approaching, seemed to be semi-transparent.</p><p> -They are hyaline quartzes from the land of the mountain Spirits.-</p><p>Raelle had never heard of them. Apparently even the Spirits were divided into villages. Or realms. She was not sure about who the rulers were in their world. Abigail instead seemed to know very well what she was talking about.</p><p>-Are you showing the house to our guest, Abigail? -</p><p>Raelle spun around, noticing the tall figure of a lady with a noble bearing standing in the doorway. She slightly bowed her head  in greeting and respect.</p><p>-Good morning ma’am, sorry if I entered without warning of my presence. I am Raelle. Raelle Collar.-</p><p>Abigail got up and walked towards the woman, her posture stiffer than before.</p><p>- Forgive me, mother. I thought I could let her in and be a good host.-</p><p>-You did well,- the mother replied with a low voice, then spoke directly to Raelle. -I know who you are, Raelle. I am Petra Bellweather, Abigail's mother. My daughter told me about you and your qualities. I am curious to see you at work-</p><p>Raelle looked at them both, giving Abigail a questioning look. How could Abigail have told her about her skills? The first time they had even touched the subject was only the afternoon of the previous day.</p><p>-Well, Raelle. Shall we go?-</p><p>-Right now? - Raelle glanced again in the direction of Abigail, who did not reply.</p><p>-Of course. Is there a better way to test your skills than to watch you in action? I see you have your sword with you. You will fight Abigail- Petra said, heading for the door.</p><p>Abigail finally returned her bewildered gaze that was traveling between the two women; she simply shrugged, inviting Raelle to follow her mother’s steps and then walked right behind her, grabbing one of the swords from the large collection displayed on the wall of the corridor leading to the exit.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A quick note: Abigail here is not truuuuly how we are used to see her. That's because I love the relationship she developed with Raelle through the first season too much and... drama is on its way, someone will need a friend. I wanted to portrait their bond from the beginning!<br/>P.s: Dreaming about someone is a big deal for them, imagine the vine "oh my god they were roommates" intensified 10 times. That's Tally's reaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Knight kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay. A nice summary: Petra is a nice mom, Abigail trusts Raelle, Raelle is a soft bean. Summer is amazing there, all the Spirits are very gentle with their kind and a new species is coming to life. Still no sign of Scylla on the horizon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-I will explain later- Abigail whispered behind her.</p><p>Raelle walked out of the door resting her hand on the hilt of the sword with an expression of pure confusion on her face while Petra accompanied them to the back of the house.</p><p>From Abigail's expression, it did not seem she was aware of what her mother was going to do; Raelle saw how surprised she was, too, by the decision to test her suddenly.</p><p>The grass gave way to rammed earth, in a space that looked like a well-equipped training camp: there were a couple of bows, straw targets, numerous cut trunks, leather and metal protections in a wooden box left open. Next to the rear wall of the house there was a lumber room which Petra went to open with an iron key: inside there were weapons of all kinds, armors, helmets, a chain mail. Raelle managed to get a glimpse of that equipment just for a few seconds, because the woman knew what she was looking for and returned in the light of the sun after a while .</p><p>-Do you prefer swords? -</p><p>The two girls looked at each other, then nodded.</p><p>-Good- Petra gave each one a leather protection to be fastened to the chest in order to cover the heart.</p><p>-Only this? - Raelle said, holding that one precaution in her hands. Abigail approached her to help with the laces, while Petra sat on a nearby log.</p><p>-You won't fight for life, it's just a demonstration-</p><p>Raelle swallowed, starting to sweat under the hot summer sun, and looked for Abigail's absent gaze. She was not prepared for a fight, also because she had never fought with someone... alive. She pretended, with trees, but a tree was entirely something else. First of all, they did not move. Moreover, they could not attack.</p><p>Abigail spoke in a low voice, beside her.</p><p>-Sorry, I didn't know she was going to make you do this now. I thought we would wait... I'll go easy on you-</p><p>Raelle shook her head, tightening her grip on the sword. -It does not matter, I must be ready for anything, right? -</p><p>When Abigail finished tightening the leather laces she moved a couple of meters away, took the sword she had placed on a stump and swirled it, cutting the air with capable and fast movements. They were too fluid to be those of a simple village girl.</p><p>-Whenever you are ready- Petra looked at them.</p><p>Raelle stared at Abigail.</p><p>And Abigail pointed the sword at her, raising her chin pointing to the sword. -Come on Rae, take the sword and let us begin-</p><p>The blonde obeyed, feeling a little reinvigorated by the strident sound of steel rubbing against the final part of the sheath. She squeezed the hilt with two hands, planting her feet on the ground, focused on Abigail’s figure.</p><p>The latter smiled, concentrated, and started walking with her sword held low.</p><p>Raelle instinctively lowered hers, too, hesitating.</p><p>-Don't let your guard down! - Abigail screamed, suddenly raising her weapon, running towards her with a blow from above.</p><p>Raelle saw it just in time to jump sideways. She attacked too, but Abigail skillfully parried her weak lunge, immediately counterattacking. Raelle suffered those assaults for the following minutes under Petra's watchful eyes. Abigail was a fury.</p><p>-You are distracted, Rae. If you want to be a soldier you will have to do better! Attack me without fear! -</p><p>Raelle parried a new blow, feeling the bones of her shoulders creak painfully. The muscles in her arms were pervaded by a stabbing twinge that made her moan as she fell to the ground on one knee under a sword stroke.</p><p>She heard Petra's voice from afar, dazed by the violence of Abigail’s attacks.</p><p>-You will meet friends on the battlefield, Raelle. And you will have to fight them, follow orders, do as you are told. You can't afford to hesitate. If you had to choose between your life and that of a friend, in war, the instinct for survival will prevail. Your feelings won’t save you. Stop holding back-</p><p>Raelle glanced at her.</p><p>Her rational part thought she was right, but the part of her that was fighting and had always fought for something right, for values, honor, loyalty and, unknowingly, also for friendship, did not accept those words. Did joining the army mean this? Fight against your principles? Kill a friend just because you were at war?</p><p>This quick thought cast doubt on her motivation once again. For a moment she saw the rose on the room’s windowsill, staring at her with invisible eyes, surrounded by its calm light. The second thought that invaded her mind was "did this woman really killed friends in battle?"</p><p>With an immense effort she moved her sword so as to move Abigail's away. Her body made use of all the adrenaline that flowed through her veins, all the accumulated strenght and all the developed resistance. She attacked Abigail with studied blows, exploiting agility instead of power, in a choreography of movements that had the purpose of forcing the opponent to pull back and waste energy. She hit hard when Abigail least expected it, breathing with the diaphragm. She felt the arms muscles burning under the weight of the sword with every passing second, the abs twitching. Raelle responded to each attack with a movement of the body instead of the clash of the metal. Abigail was stronger and more experienced, the only chance she had was to use her mind.</p><p>At the right moment, she tried to make her opponent fall with a trip, but Abigail jumped and pointed the sword at her throat.</p><p>Raelle raised her head and wavered, breathing hard from her mouth, apparently defeated. Then she did the only thing nobody expected. She grasped Abigail's blade with one hand , cutting her palm, and pushed it away forcefully. Her own followed, falling to the ground as Raelle sprinted towards the other girl, squeezing her in a firm hold, blocking her movements.</p><p>Abigail tried to escape it, surprised by the unexpected situation, decidedly unconventional; she forcefully pushed her arms outward, but before she could even loosen that grip, Raelle gave her a head shot.</p><p>Abigail staggered back, stunned, and fell to the ground, aching with her head between her hands.</p><p>-Oh my Goddess, are you insane?! -</p><p>Raelle rubbed her forehead, understanding the pain, but smiled triumphantly, kicking the two swords away from them and pulling a long knife out of her boot that she always carried around.</p><p>-Surprise effect, Abigail-</p><p>Petra got up from her seat with a satisfied expression, ending the fight. -Well done ladies. That's enough.-</p><p>Raelle put the blade away and offered a hand to her friend, but Abigail did not accept her help, quickly standing up on her own while wiping the clothes from dust. Her gaze was quickly shot towards her mother and her face darkened. Raelle thought of asking if she was feeling well, but Petra preceded her; she approached them and spoke to the daughter, deliberately ignoring her.</p><p>-I hope you understand what you did wrong Abigail. Again. You always fail about the same things, even though you train every day. The meeting with the general and his family is only a few days away, you’ll make me proud, right? You will continue to practice on your speed this week, as we agreed-</p><p>Raelle began to understand why Abigail was feeling that way. That voice did not allow to counter.</p><p>-As for you, Raelle ...- Petra finally seemed to remember she was standing right there, - I'm impressed. To be a simple girl from an agricultural village, you are very clever. If you want, I will be happy to introduce you to the general, later this week. Abigail will also be happy to train with you in the meantime. Who knows, maybe you’ll help her improve-</p><p>Raelle nodded absently, giving thanks, but her attention was entirely on Abigail, who seemed to slowly fade away, eaten by a shadow that had appeared above her.</p><p> </p><p>They changed in silence. Abigail did not help her untie the numerous threads of leather that she had carefully knotted before starting the duel, and Raelle had to do it all by herself.</p><p>Petra had left them alone, but before going back to her affairs she had rebuked her daughter about the duties she should have carried out before sunset and Raelle, hearing the speech, had been unable to feel other feelings than compassion at seeing her friend's hardened expression.</p><p>As soon as the woman turned her back on them, Raelle’s eyes returned on those of the girl she had known a few weeks earlier, only sadder and shinier than usual, but Abigail quickly moved to pick up the swords. She then approached Raelle and pressed her weapon against her chest without stopping, catching the blonde off guard. Raelle tottered a bit, grasping her sword, not knowing what to say.</p><p>She felt bad having witnessed her friend's embarrassment and wanted to reassure her, but Abigail did not seem very inclined to dialogue. In addiction, words were not a talent of hers.</p><p>So they remained silent for a long time, undressing from the protective garment.</p><p>Raelle told herself she should have been happy, that she impressed Abigail’s mom, yet her heart could not ignore or override what Abigail seemed to be feeling. Furthermore, Petra's words had profoundly questioned her beliefs. It was no longer about her naïve desire of doing something greater than her or going somewhere where she could finally feel free. The reality of what war really meant hit her hard and off guard. She felt young, immature and stupid, too, for thinking so lightly about such an important matter. The army was not synonymous of freedom. Raelle let those thoughts settle while she untied the last knots.</p><p> The two girls ended up putting away protections and weapons in their places at the same time and Abigail managed to close the armory door with a few attempts and some frustrated whispers. She walked away from the field with long strides and harsh words that pulled her friend out of deep introspection.</p><p>-Go home, Raelle-</p><p>The blonde took that opportunity to follow her, almost running.</p><p>-Wait, Abigail! Can we talk? - She quickly reached her side, trying to look at her.</p><p>-You did not hear? I have a lot to do-</p><p>-Please- Raelle put a hand on her arm, but Abigail pulled away abruptly, walking faster.</p><p>-Abigail, please. I'm... sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Please.- Raelle raised her voice, not being able to keep up.</p><p>At those words Abigail stopped, stiffening.</p><p>-Please. If you don’t feel like talking can we just take a walk?- Raelle’s voice was trying to be soft.</p><p>She saw the Bellweather girl rub a sleeve over her face in a gesture that she tried to make appear casual, sniffling. Several seconds passed before she answered.</p><p>-Fine-</p><p> </p><p>They silently made their way to the woods, Raelle a little further back than Abigail. She wanted to give her time and space before approaching. Her friend did not seem the type of person who could easily accept her moments of weakness or embarrassment. Honestly, Raelle could not blame her, she probably would have felt the same if she had been in a similar situation with her father.</p><p>They entered into the brightest part of the southern forest, the sun was able to easily pass between the branches and illuminate large areas of the wide path. Being luncheon time they did not meet anyone and Raelle was happy about that intimacy, it would have helped Abigail to talk.</p><p> Summer was in its full splendor, the flowers still gifted the wayfarers with their colors, white butterflies chased each other crossing the road, above their heads, then disappearing in the middle of the branches full of green leaves. Raelle instinctively thought of Scylla, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, enjoying the peace of nature.</p><p>To her surprise, Abigail spoke a moment later, breaking the silence around them.</p><p>-Do you want to take off your shoes? -</p><p>She did not turn to look at her, but Raelle did not judge her. They were very similar, she could understand Abigail's stiffness.</p><p>-Sure-</p><p>They stopped on the side of the road, taking off their sturdy combat boots. Both sighed in relief as soon as their bare feet rested on the fresh grass under the shade of a tree. Then they continued walking, but Abigail slowed down, waiting for the other girl. Finally side by side, she talked again.</p><p>-I'm sorry-</p><p>Raelle gave her a quick and shy smile, watching the long path instead of her still red eyes.</p><p>-Do not worry, Abi- She placed her feet one in front of the other.</p><p>-It is difficult at times. My family is big and I'm just the last of many daughters. My mother is very demanding-</p><p>- Yeah, I noticed-</p><p>Abigail looked at her crookedly, but smiled.</p><p>- Should not have we waited for your father? -</p><p>The taller girl looked back in front of her, more serious. - Yes, but... there was a mishap at the camp. Yesterday evening he warned us that he would have not be back before tomorrow-</p><p>Raelle nodded, calming her curiosity and desire to ask. She understood a few months before that asking too many questions did not lead to completely positive results.</p><p>Abigail gave her an indecisive look, slightly tightening her grip on the edges of the shoes.</p><p>-All right, I’ll tell you. You trusted me by revealing your secret. I want to trust you by revealing mine.-</p><p>Raelle stopped, confused. She was not expecting that.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abigail finished her long speech with shortness of breath, her dark gaze staring in the diametrically opposite one of her friend, as bright as ice hit by the sun.</p><p>Those eyes that were now staring at her without letting her know what she was feeling.</p><p> Raelle lowered her eyelids for a moment, pinching at the root of her nose with her fingers. Then a laugh came out of her lips.</p><p>-I feel like an idiot, you know? You let me rant about Scylla and the Spirits and all those stories when you actually knew a lot more on the subject than I did! Why were you scared of telling me, Abigail? -</p><p>The other girl crossed her arms over her chest. -Well, maybe because I haven't known you for so long to know your every reaction? Because every time someone knows it always ends badly? Because people start looking at me strangely and we have to leave? I don't know, you decide which option you like best, Collar. -</p><p>Raelle stopped laughing, approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder. -Thank you for trusting me.-</p><p>The other looked away, clearing her throat, embarrassed. -Thank ... thank you. For believeing me,- a pause, -and for not being scared.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abigail's family was in contact with the Spirits because their ancestors <em>were</em> Spirits. Or at least some of them.</p><p>Her father's grandmother was a Spirit who had fallen in love with a human and had chosen to be with him. Thus was born Abigail's grandfather, a half-blood. After him her father, and then Abigail.</p><p>Raelle thought back at some parts of her speech, sitting under the bright sun.</p><p>
  <em>“That's why my mother is so hard on me. She knows what my father has gone and still go through. My family comes from far away lands, where matriarchy rules. That's why I carry my mother's surname. Where we come from, women are well seen in the army and our name is powerful; I have cousins and aunts practically everywhere, even in kingdoms far away from here. There are no Bellweathers who are not in the army.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when my father met my mother, he thought he could be useful for the cause. To mediate, to bring peace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mother has never been fully convinced of this plan, though. She have fought Spirits all her life. She was raised that way. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And then... she convinced herself she was right about the wickedness of the spirits when she found out what happened to my ancestors from dad’s stories."</em>
</p><p>At that point she sighed and Raelle paid more attention, curious to know more details about the realm of the Spirits.</p><p>
  <em>"When the Spirits found out that my great-grandmother became one with a human, they sent her away. They performed a ritual on her, cutting the vital energy that made her... well, a Spirit. And a Spirit without its bond with nature... "</em>
</p><p>Abigail gave her an eloquent, sad and gloomy look, but Raelle encouraged her to finish the sentence, not wanting to be left with  doubts about it.</p><p>
  <em>"... dies, Raelle. My great-grandmother, after disobeying the Law, attended the deconsecration ceremony of her own will, with honor. It seems like a great thing, talking about it, but it was essentiallyally a ritual to break the cord that united her to the Earth.”</em>
</p><p>Abigail paused, looking up into the sky, and Raelle felt a grip tighten her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>"She was an earth Spirit, her star began to dim ... and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Her star? What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>Abigail simply shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>“I think they are connected to stars, the Spirits. That’s what my father always said to me, even if he’s not sure how or why. However, after that ritual, she managed to live for a few more years. My grandfather was born, and ... one day, dad told me that his great grandfather woke up and she was motionless beside him, as if transformed into stone. Then, with the passing of days she truly became stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I visited the place where they ... buried her, so to say. Her presence is still there. Even if the bond is cut, a Spirit never truly ceases to be one. Like those we lose during life remain by our side and, sometimes, we can perceive their presence. Do you know what i mean? "</em>
</p><p>Raelle stiffened her jaw, looking away.</p><p>Sometimes she thought she felt a warmth on her chest, or a very little pressure on her face, like a caress, but she never hoped it was her mother. Now that Abigail was saying those things to her, the fact that she had not believed in those signs seemed so foolish, and she felt overwhelmed with guilt.</p><p>She did not focus on her feelings, though, being more interested in Abigail’s tale<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>“If I have to tell you the truth, I don't think Spirits are evil, Raelle. I am partly Spirit, or at least I believe so, and I don't feel ... malignity. Like how I don't feel it in humans. I think that malice lies in the choices we make. Or in the wrong traditions. In unfair laws. "</em>
</p><p>For a fifteen year old girl, Abigail seemed extremely wise to her. Raelle thought about Scylla, so mature and composed. Maybe innate wisdom was a feature of the Spirits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the whole story they quietly sat on the grass, looking at the nature that surrounded them; at the end of it Abigail was visibly lighter and Raelle felt inspired, a new idea coming to her mind.</p><p>-Don't tell others, please- Abigail looked down, placing her hands on the ground.</p><p>The blonde closed her eyes, lying down on the soft turf.</p><p>-I will not do it on one condition-</p><p>Abigail rolled her eyes, slightly turning towards her friend.</p><p>-Let's see, what would it be? -</p><p>-I do not want to join the army. I want to be a knight. And train by myself, alone, a bit like thieves do. Or assassins. But the opposite- She laughed.</p><p>-I know a storm can come out of this but... I want to ask my father to train me. And I will become a warrior on my own terms. I do not want to follow unfair orders or fight battles that I think are unfair just because I want to fight. I still want to fight, but for what I believe-</p><p>Abigail watched her, impressed by the determination of those words.</p><p>-And what do I have to do with all this? -</p><p>Raelle opened one eye, covering it from the sunlight, and smiled maliciously.</p><p>-Because you will train with me, and we will become knights together, so you will be the first Bellweather of the knight kind-</p><p>-The knight kind? There’s no such thing, Raelle.-</p><p>-You sure? Well, I just invented it-</p><p>Abigail raised her eyebrows, thinking about it for a moment.</p><p>-Do you know that you are doing me a favor... offering me another favour? -</p><p>Raelle bit her lip, trying not to smile too openly, but failed.</p><p>-My ideas are brilliant, I know-</p><p>Abigail laid down beside her, laughing, and gave her an affectionate slap on the stomach.</p><p>-All right knight, some of your ideas might also be brilliant, but you remain a little girl who cannot say a word about a certain spirit she likes- She teased, amused.</p><p>Raelle snorted, pulling her hand away, but smiled.</p><p>She felt a bond with that girl. A bond strong enough to accompany her for many, many years. In her heart she hoped to be able to say, one day, that their friendship had lasted a lifetime. They remained silent for some time, enjoying one another's presence.</p><p>It was a happy day, and Raelle felt light. She thought of Scylla one more time, but did not let the months of silence take away the hope of seeing her again.</p><p>-I can tell Tally, right? -</p><p>Abigail stifled a laugh, turning her head towards her.</p><p>-We will tell Tally, together. But only her, Collar-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Petra is such a good mom. I love her :))) And how much I like the changes in Abigail's behaviour when she's comfortable with someone? She. is. Precious. Raelle can't stop thinking about a Spirit we all know, unfortunately what we still don't know is how she's doing during summer break. A lot of homeworks? classes? boyfriends? Angst? who knows.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Yay! :DDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Women things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY, a Scylla chapter.<br/>..<br/>Nope, just kidding! A Raelle chapter, again. I'm just teasing you guys. I know you're curious about Scylla! Don't worry. (it's always nice to remember that Raelle is fifteen here.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-No.-</p><p>-But, dad, let me expl-</p><p>-No, Raelle. Do not waste your breath. The answer remains no, and the more you insist, the more my answer will not change! -</p><p>He stormed out of the wooden door, closing it with a loud sound behind his back, startling Raelle, and leaving her alone in the kitchen.</p><p>She wanted to wait a few days before talking to her father because she had to find the right words, the arguments, say all the things she knew would hit Edwin's heart giving her much more chance of success.</p><p>Despite knowing him very well, however, a few words were enough to make Edwin understand what her daughter was asking him. He let her speak enough to clear any doubt, then he had not been able to remain silent. And now Raelle was alone, sitting on the kitchen chair, staring at the closed door of the house that still trembled on its hinges.</p><p>She got up with a furious movement, following his father. The chair almost fell backwards.</p><p>As expected, she found him outside, fixing his horse's saddle. In reality it really did not need any care.</p><p>-Dad, listen to me, please. I want..-</p><p>Edwin walked away, moving to the haystack, but Raelle followed him.</p><p>-I want to fight! -</p><p>-Women do not fight, Raelle.-</p><p>She groaned, raising her hands up in the air, looking for words.</p><p>-But you do not know that! Abigail told me-</p><p>-Abigail comes from a far away place. And the Bellweathers can afford to do whatever they want-</p><p>-Why? Because they are rich? -</p><p>-Exactly, Raelle.-</p><p>-So whoever has the most means can join the battlefield? It makes no sense!-</p><p>-What makes no sense, Raelle, is your request! -</p><p>-But dad! -</p><p>-No, Raelle. That’s enough!-</p><p>He climbed the ladder that led to the second floor of the small refuge built years earlier, while the sky was beginning to be crossed by some clouds that darkened the sun for a few seconds.</p><p> As soon as his daughter's feet hit the wooded rungs, a sign that she was still following him, the man snorted.</p><p>-Why don't you want to train me? -</p><p>Edwin turned his back on her, moving a few bales of straw from the far side next to the wall to the large basket which was then to be lowered downstairs.</p><p>-Because you are a woman, Raelle. Women do women things- Not entirely true, Raelle felt a little hesitation in his voice.</p><p>-But I want to fight! I do not want to do ... women things. Why can not the sword be a woman thing? - her tone was frustrated, but also calmer than the one used earlier.</p><p>- Swords kill, that is why. Women bring life to the world, they do not take it away from it. It is men who kill.-</p><p>His father's lips stretched in a long line, embittered by his own words, and Raelle's expression hardened.</p><p>-Swords protects, too, dad. They do not have to kill-</p><p>-Points of view, Rae.-</p><p>-No. No, dad. You also said to me that it is in the nature of women to protect others? Look after them? Children, family? Why can not I do it with a sword in my hand? -</p><p>-It is men who protect the family, Rae, do not you understand it? Your task will be to protect the family by taking care of the house, that of your husband will be to fight with the sword to protect you and your children! It has always been this way, and always will be! - Edwin lost his patience, turning angrily towards the young woman.</p><p>-BUT I DO NOT WANT A HU- Raelle bit her tongue, after screaming those words, taken aback by the emotions she was feeling, barely having the control not to say the last word. She sat down with her face against her clenched fisted hands, dangling with her torso, full of frustration.</p><p>Why did not he want to understand? Why could not she just have what she wanted? Raelle was overwhelmed by the thought that everything she had always desired in life continuously slipped out of her hands.</p><p>The only problem was that Edwin knew and understood. Everything.</p><p>He knew that his daughter was different from the other village girls, he knew that he had made a mistake in sending her to those ladies lessons, because the splendid enthusiasm that had always characterized her since childhood was slowly fading in a thick fog. A fog that he could not send away with the breath of his caring words.</p><p>He noticed how Raelle ignored the attentions of young men, and how she was full of care for the fair sex. He did not know how, or why, but it had never been important to him. He did not care who she would fall in love with, because he remembered well who he had fallen in love with. A weird girl, always judged, badly seen by the whole village, considered mad for her adoration of the Spirits.</p><p>When he knelt before his daughter, taking her hands, he felt them so small compared to his own, so fragile.</p><p>His heart squeezed inside the robust chest.</p><p>-Rae...-</p><p>Her daughter did not allow him to move her arms from her face, and Edwin felt her sniffle.</p><p>-Raelle.-</p><p>He moved a hand to her long blond hair, stroking her head in a gesture he was not used to do, accustomed to the harshness of war; in addition, his fingers were rough and calloused. He always believed they would bother Raelle's soft and precious skin.</p><p>With that gesture, however, she raised her head, showing her face streaked with tears. Her expression was not sad, but determined. Her eyes were filled with injustice.</p><p>Edwin sighed, wondering why they had to be so similar in handling anger.</p><p>-You want to know why I do not want to train you, Raelle? The real reason? -</p><p>Raelle simply looked at him, letting him speak.</p><p>-I know what war is. And war is what killed your mother, Rae. I remember it very well. Maybe you don't ...-</p><p>Raelle perfectly remembered every minute of that day.</p><p>-... you are too precious to me. I cannot lose you, my daughter. Can you understand it? - The tone of his voice betrayed the feelings he was trying to hide. Raelle pursed her lips in the same way he did before.</p><p>They heard small raindrops falling on the ground outside. In the air the smell of a sweet rain scent, brought there by the wind from where water was already blessing the earth.</p><p>-That is exactly why I am asking you to train me. I do not want to feel helpless in the face of danger. I need to know how to defend myself, and defend who I love.-</p><p>Edwin tried to say something, but could not find any word worthy of being said in the face of such a crystalline feeling. Raelle was sure; she was ready, she did not want anything else. He could see it, he could understand it. As much as he did not like to admit it, he had a much more intense connection with his daughter than any other he ever had in his life.</p><p>He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, not believing of really considering that possibility.</p><p>When he opened them again, he stared at her.</p><p>-Do you really want to be a knight? -</p><p>-Yes.-</p><p>Another sigh.</p><p>A spark shone in Raelle's gaze, but she tried to remain serious, not taking Edwin's answer for granted.</p><p>He could let her live her dream for a bit, right? Maybe it was just a momentary wish. He could not imagine her child going to war. But he could imagine make her happy.</p><p>-Alright then. I will train you.-</p><p>Raelle almost jumped up with joy, but her father stopped that movement, admonishing her.</p><p>-But! We will do it my way. You will wake up at the hour that I will say, no complaints-</p><p>-Sure! Yes, I mean, yes sir-</p><p>-When I say enough it will be enough. If I decide to continue, we will continue. -</p><p>-Absolutely.-</p><p>-Discipline.-</p><p>-Yes.- They should have worked on this.</p><p>-You will behave appropriately.-</p><p>-Yes, sir.-</p><p>-Good-</p><p>Raelle's eyes were enthusiastic once again, and Ewin could not help but smiling, starting to descend the ladder.</p><p>-Ah, dad? -</p><p>-Yes, Raelle? -</p><p>They were both on the ladder now.</p><p>-I promised Abigail that we would train together.-</p><p>Edwin stopped, giving his daughter a disconsolate look, even though she could not see it. Her foot almost stepped on his steady hand on the wooden rung.</p><p>When they both reached the ground, Raelle turned to her father, showing off one of her best smiles. -Sorry?-</p><p>Edwin laughed.</p><p>-Words will not save you, tomorrow, when the training will begin and you will have to wake up an hour before dawn. You better comunicate that to your friend, because you will present her to me at least an hour before starting our run. So, if I am correct, the alarm clock is moved to two hours before sunrise.</p><p>Raelle jumped on the spot, excited, hugging him in an emotional impetus.</p><p>-I am going to tell Abigail right now! You will be proud of me, I promise! -</p><p>Having said that, she ran away under the rain, leaving Edwin alone to take the hay for the horse. He shook his head, thinking what trouble he'd gotten into. Train two girls? Good heavens, who ever did such a thing?</p><p>Raelle, on the contrary, could almost touch the sky from how happy she was. Edwin was thinking he would catch her off guard by making her wake up so early. What he did not know was how used she was already; waking in the middle of the night to run in the forest, hoping to see Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Abigail, get down! -</p><p>-No, not like that, on the other side! -</p><p>-Raelle, faster! -</p><p>The two girls stopped, exhausted, and Edwin looked at them, raising his arms. - Well? Did I tell you to stop? That is why women cannot fight-</p><p>Raelle shot him a sour look before throwing at him her club. -We have been training for hours, father. Let us breathe! -</p><p>He laughed, but let them rest, knowing she was right.</p><p>Three weeks had passed since the beginning of their training. Every day, twice a day. Sundays were their only free day, and they usually spent it sleeping.</p><p>The rest of the time was for fighting, running, cutting wood and creating a bond in adventures and tasks. Edwin said that team play was essential, so they began to dabble in work together. Occasionally, Tally accompanied them, which made everything more interesting, being her the one most unable to handle tough situations alone. They always had to help her, teaching her things, and the two girls did not waste the chance to make it a challenge.</p><p>In these cases Raelle discovered that Abigail was easily irritable, so she did not hold back from making stinging comments or hitting her where she knew she would sink.</p><p>-You're infuriating, Raelle-</p><p>-I do my best, Abigail-</p><p>Tally tried to mediate between the two when things were getting out of hand, but those occasions were very rare. For the most part it was just fun to watch them fight over who was the best tree climber.</p><p>Raelle dropped to the ground after the practice, her lungs filled with hot air.</p><p>The sun was high in the sky, a sign that lunch was close, and that morning training could definitely end.</p><p>Abigail softly kicked her leg, chuckling.</p><p>-Are you already tired, Collar? We have just started - her breathing was showing how not serious she was.</p><p>-You know, all those sleepless nights did not do me any good-</p><p>Her friend sat next to her, eagerly drinking from a bowl filled with fresh water that Edwin had brought them.</p><p>- Since we are on the subject, when was the last time you went to the woods? -</p><p>Raelle closed one eye, turning her head to the side so as not to be blinded by the sun. -The night before I told you about Scylla.-</p><p>-Really? It is a long time ago...-</p><p>Raelle sighed, sitting up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a conscious expression, nodding.</p><p>-Yes. Quite a bit of time. - She instinctively looked at the window of her room, visible from where they were. The bright rose was looking at her, as always, even if it no longer gave off a powerful aura as it once did, even if Raelle's feelings had not changed or diminished. Indeed, they had intensified with time. The blonde could not understand why its light was opaque.</p><p>Abigail told her what she knew about the Spirits, their world and the energy of nature, even though it was very little information. Raelle drank every word like spring water anyway. She now knew that the Spirits could belong to different elements; that in some way they were connected to the stars and that they really had many, many celebrations over the course of a year. The power of nature was one of her newest interests.</p><p>She absently scratched her neck at the roots of her hair, and then moved her long braid in front of the shoulder.</p><p>-I do not know, Abigail. There is something wrong.-</p><p>Her friend turned to her.</p><p>-I do not know how, but ... I know she answered me that night. She said yes.-</p><p>-Yes?-</p><p>-Yes, she would have come back. We would have meet again.-</p><p>Abigail glanced towards the house. Everything was silent. The chirping of crickets was the only noise pervading the space.</p><p>-But she didn't, right? -</p><p>Raelle's gaze saddened, but she immediately concealed that emotion relaxing her face muscles.</p><p>-No.-</p><p>Abigail was not convinced by that answer; she had come to know her. Staying together for so long, she knew when Raelle was pretending or hiding her feelings, and at the moment she was hiding them more than ever.</p><p>-Too many months have passed, Abs. I am not even sure she remembers me. There also will be the autumn equinox soon and the cold will come, and it will be even more difficul to-</p><p>-Wait.- Abigail put one hand on her arm with a little too much force. Raelle stared at it first, then at her face, startled.</p><p>-Did you say equinox? -</p><p>-...Yes. Why?-</p><p>A mischievous smile appeared on the other girl's face as she got closer to Raelle, returning her gaze.</p><p>-I have an idea. But it is quite dangerous.-</p><p>What words were more intriguing than those in Raelle's ears? Idea and danger? Right after talking about Scylla?</p><p>Abigail had her full attention.</p><p>-What would this idea be?-</p><p>They both checked nobody was around before talking, just as a precaution, then Abigail explained the details of her intuition.</p><p>-Spirits celebrate every solstice and every equinox. It's a mess every time. They call the autumn equinox Mabon, and it’s basically their harvest festival. It’s one of the most important festivities, and Spirits come from very far elemental realms. There will be a lot of people. Even humans are invited sometimes.-</p><p>Raelle narrowed her gaze.</p><p> -Invited? Do you need to have an invitation to participate? -</p><p>- Officially, yes. But if casually ... someone sneak in uninvited... let's say nobody would notice-</p><p>The air seemed to become much warmer and heavier than before.</p><p>The blonde's throat lost moisture, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She tried not to get caught up in the enthusiasm, clinging to that one part of rationality that still seemed to live in her.</p><p>-Wait wait wait wait. This would mean ... entering the territory of the Spirits.-</p><p>Abigail nodded. That was already a big obstacle.</p><p>-Slinking in an important festivity-</p><p>-Correct-</p><p>-and if everything goes well until then and the stars are on our side... being able to find a Spirit out of a million.-</p><p>-Exactly. Yes.-</p><p>Each point was more difficult than the previous one.</p><p>They looked at each other intensely and silently.</p><p>The smile of excitement that was born on their faces was quite eloquent.</p><p>-Let's do it.- Raelle whispered with shining eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night before the equinox</p><p>sweat soaked the clear sheets, woven around her warm body.</p><p>Eyelids trembled above the surface of that dream,</p><p>so real to be felt in the flesh</p><p>what the spirit was experiencing,</p><p>immersed in a higher dimension.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nobody needs to know what we do"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we are not doing anything" Raelle could not stop staring at her, spellbound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You cannot tell anyone, promise me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded slowly as the figure of the Spirit started fading into light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that matters most vanishes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing lasts forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not go, please"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not leaving"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle's eyes snapped open. The darkness of the room was illuminated by the intense soft reddish light of the rose and the white one of the moon. She brought up a hand to her tingling lips, not quite understanding why they were like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well. Someone said dreams are a big deal.<br/>Come on, I'll stop teasing you all and just say the next chapter will be about our precious Bean Scylla.<br/>IT.WILL.BE.FUN. (sure!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vermilionred/Darkgreen, Cadetblue, Goldenbronze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot happens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally.<br/>Grab your blanket. Take your time, some wine, maybe popcorns. I'll give you flowers and a cute smile. If you need to yell at someone, I guess I'll be here. Enjoy, my friends, and as always, thank you for reading.<br/>[A few notes for fanatics like me: 1. this chapter contains three chapters. I could have separated them, and I truly considered doin' it, but I wanted to give you this big lasagna all at once. 2. The meaning of titles are basically "if this chapter were a colour, it would be.." 3. The songs. Darkgreen is about Lughnasadh, and the song I felt appropriate for it is "The Coast Of Galiçia"; Cadetblue has.my.heart,(some of you will like it too) the soundtrack is the first part of "Stay"(Interstellar OST) and! Like the first chapter, I used the lyrics of "Wildest dreams" (The acoustic version tho, it's so good. I don't really like the other one) to write a specific part. Goldenbronze is what it is. Find your song and tell me.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h6>
  <strong>
    <b>VERMILION RED, DARK GREEN</b>
  </strong>
</h6><p> </p><p>The sun rose above the skyline, illuminating the kingdom. The fronds of the royal tree were the first to receive the kiss of the sun's rays, tinged with all shades of green, gently mixed with the warm golden light.</p><p>Below, the plain lengthened for almost a hundred meters before increasing its slope,falling into a precipice that seemed really high and dangerous. In reality, following the path, you could see how the road continued against the curve of the hill, downwards, where the Valley and all the Spirits lived in peace. At the moment, only the guardians were awake, protecting the kingdom from attacks and threats of any kind, but the nocturnal birds were giving way to the singing of the little finches, cheerful and melodious.</p><p>The summer heat had subsided during the night, thanks to the work of the air Spirits. On the grass you could see the tiny precious dew drops that were still feeding the countless green threads, brilliant from the first light of dawn. It was like looking at an expanse of tiny, sparkling, delicate lights.</p><p>That place was the capital of the Kingdom of the Spirits of the West, and certainly it was worthy of that name:</p><p>on the plateau, the millennial trees protected the People from the beginning of time. Nobody knew what kind of trees they really were, so ancient as not to be included in any botanical catalog. They were unique in their own kind, sturdy and hollow inside; their conformation allowed the Spirits to climb the stairs naturally created over time and thus attend important occasions, such as the birth of a new Heir, the celebration of the New Year or the formal Union of kings and queens.</p><p>Within the borders of the Kingdom order and peace prevailed in their highest expression and the task of the royal family was to keep that order intact, ensuring a peaceful life for all the Spirits which worked and cared about nature’s wellbeing. Thanks to everyone's work, the earth flourished, prospered, continued to bear fruit for all living beings.</p><p>Despite the constant struggles with humans, they worked for them too, because the wise elders said that evil and revenge did not belong to the heart of any Spirit.</p><p>They kept away from villages and large inhabited centers because they knew that was not their place, and they could not live in a place so devoid of nature anyway. Spirits, in order to survive, need trees, grass, water, silence and harmony. Their essence would have suffered too much trapped between lifeless rocks, steel and coal, smoke and fire.</p><p>Even the fire elementals, although they were the only ones to get closer to where humans lived, needed nature, and did not love too much contact with mortal people, so taken up by possession, ego and war. It was said that long ago, some humans and fire elements met to discuss their future, but the humans killed all the Spirits as soon as they saw them in their natural element, thinking it was some dark curse.</p><p>If there was one thing that made Spirits and Humans opposed to each other, it was precisely the need for war.</p><p>The first rule of the spirit world was to live in harmony with one's neighbor, while it seemed that humans, even in moments of prayer, were taught what to fight.</p><p>The spirituality of the two could not be more different and radically opposite. What was beautiful and sacred to the Spirits was cursed and evil to men.</p><p>Year after year, decade after decade, Spirits learned to avoid any useless contact with the world of humans, perceiving how much their prejudice was only increasing and increasing more and more towards their people. Despite this, every Spirit worked hard for the Earth, so that even the fields of human beings could give the fruits necessary for sustenance, without ever asking anything in return.</p><p>The only times humans and Spirits came into contact were the holidays. Thanks to the energy shields known by the earth spirits, no human with a stained heart could enter their borders during those days. These protections had been received from the sacred Trees, on the occasion of the birth of a previous heir. There had been too many unpleasant occasions, too many attempts at attack during those feast days, and at the birth of the third last King, the People had united in conscience, asking the Earth for a way in which they could protect those sacred and peaceful celebrations once and for all. The answer had come, the new heir had been educated by the Trees themselves. On the day of his Maturity, twenty years after his birth, he set off on a journey destined to create that boundary that still exists: any being, human or elemental is able to perceive it, and in the days of celebrations its power intensified beyond measure, making entry inaccessible to most men.</p><p> </p><p>The sun continued to rise, centimeter by centimeter, and the tree lit up completely, filtering through the foliage of Scylla's room. She closed her eyes at the pleasant comfort of the warm contact.</p><p>She woke up after a few hours of restless sleep as the blue of the sky took on a slightly lighter shade. She decided to get up and watch the sunrise at her window, since sleep abandoned her.</p><p>The sun was slow in its path, like every day for a couple of months now. Its warmth spoke to her of what lay beyond the immense forest and its light illuminated the sky, painting it with a clear and crystalline blue really similar to the color of Raelle's eyes.</p><p>She breathed slowly, caressed by the fresh wind, as if that air was bringing a perfume with it. Occasionally she happened to perceive human smell carried by the wind from the eastern borders. In recent times she was paying much more attention to those details.</p><p>-Scyl? Are you awake?-</p><p>A soft voice accompanied a calm knock on the wooden door that separated her room from the outside environment. The blue eyes of the heir returned to focus on the morning light as she tilted her head slightly towards the entrance.</p><p>-Yes, I am, come in-</p><p>The wood pulled away, retreating into the thick bark thanks to Scylla's simple will, and Glory's dark, flower-filled head appeared out of the gap.</p><p>-Are you ready?- Her smile lit up the room, making Scylla smile back.</p><p>-Almost. I will join you as soon as I am prepared-</p><p>- Good, I cannot wait! -</p><p>Having said that, the spirit disappeared, running away.</p><p>Glory was a water elemental, the soft enthusiasm was typical of her species.</p><p>Scylla observed again the green expanse still untouched by the sun in front of her, <em>and sighed</em>. A gesture that had never been part of her habits until her fifth Run; from that day, everything changed.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>She ran fast, moving further and further away, although her heart was begging her to turn around and go back.</p><p>She did not want to listen, she should not have been there, and yet, despite the lies she told herself, she could not quell the feeling of euphoria that had flooded her from the exact moment she saw the girl illuminated by moonlight. The star, the Run, her soul, everything had united against her, against her rational will, bringing her body to that place that was now indelibly marked by released energy.</p><p>By <em>their</em> energy.</p><p>It was dangerous, and more than forbidden it was strictly prohibited. Not because it was an unfortunate love song, but because humans were not compatible with Spirits. Because whenever a Spirit had some kind of contact or connection with a human, only tragedies followed.</p><p>Scylla quickly realized what she had thought. Unfortunate love song? Who ever talked about love?</p><p>She gritted her teeth and shook her head, running even faster.</p><p>Above, the sky was turning slightly blue.</p><p>How was it possible? It seemed to have passed just an hour since the beginning of the Run.</p><p>She jumped over the last bushes, opting for a shorter and more bumpy route that would take her home in the shortest possible time, but as soon as she came out of the thick of the woods, avoiding the trunks of the last trees on the edge of the plain, she noticed a group of Spirits in the middle of the vast space.</p><p>As she set a foot on the fresh grass, everyone was able to perceive it, and they all turned in her direction.</p><p>Scylla felt the presence of her parents, some elders, a couple of Guardian Spirits and Porter.</p><p>Her father was the first to meet her, on his face there were concern and severity.</p><p>“Where have you been Scylla!?”</p><p>She had not prepared a plausible excuse. Plus, the thought of being accused of dishonesty again stung her in the center of her chest, where it hurt most. She stopped her feet in front of Phorcys as her lungs tried to send enough air at the entire body. Her eyes were the same everyday shade of blue. The grown Spirit noticed it right away and hardened his gaze.</p><p>“Have you already done your Run? Overnight? How is it possible?”</p><p>Scylla took those words as a perfect opportunity to create a plausible story.</p><p>“Rigel called me,” it was not entirely a lie, “and I did my Run.”</p><p>She did not say that the Run ended as soon as she met Raelle. She did not say that Rigel had literally snatched its own light from her body when she turned her back on the human. She bit the inside of her lips, hoping to be convincing enough.</p><p>“It is not possible. No Spirit runs out of the energy of the star in such a short time.”</p><p>“I do not know why, father. But I did.”</p><p>Something in her eyes, in the movements and in the aura she emanated did not convince Phorcys, who shifted his gaze to the trees. Scylla was different from the day before, and he could not understand how.</p><p>“I will immediately send a group of Air Spirits to check that everything is normal”</p><p>No. Guardians would immediately perceive the mark left by the energy of their encounter, so strong that they would not even have to use their sight to find it.</p><p>“No!” Scylla grabbed his already raised arm, ready to give the order.</p><p>“No, Father, everything is fine. Really.” The voice of the heir returned calm, but quivered slightly. Her father was far too experienced not to understand that her behavior meant only one thing: dishonesty. Again.</p><p>Spirits were not used to that kind of attitude, so it was easy to pick up on even the smallest lie.</p><p>And that was definitely not a small lie. Indeed, it was a huge one.</p><p>Phorcys strongly pulled his arm free from her daughter's grasp, raising his posture, towering over the figure of Scylla.</p><p>“What are you hiding from me, daughter?”</p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>Scylla tried to stay calm, just a twitch near one of her eyebrows betrayed her.</p><p>The other Spirits moved closer, imposing their energy on the girl, who felt the truth being pulled out of her throat by force.</p><p>“I ... I met ...”</p><p>She took a few steps back, trembling, while her vocal cords moved controlled by an external force. Were they really using their powers on her, the Heir?</p><p>Scylla tried to keep her lips closed, but that effort had repercussions on her legs, already tired from the long run deprived by Rigel's energetic support. She fell on all fours, bringing a hand up on her throat, and the compression disappeared in a flash.</p><p>Hecate moved quickly between the aching figure of her daughter and the other Spirits with a resolute expression on her face.</p><p>“That is enough. We do not harm our people. Nor our children.” She shot a stern look at her husband, who exhaled deeply.</p><p>“We demand the truth, though, my Queen. And our daughter owes us the truth. Her actions may have endangered our people. <em>Her</em> future people.”</p><p>Hecate turned to the young woman, kneeling in front of her.</p><p>“Scylla, my daughter. Who did you meet in the woods? Please tell us the truth.”</p><p>Scylla's eyes darted swiftly towards Porter's figure, who was standing beside her parents, as if he had some kind of right over her.</p><p>It only took a second for him to see.</p><p>Scylla quickly lowered her eyelids, remembering only then that she had established a bond with him on the day of the first Run, but it was too late to close the doors of her mind.</p><p>“She met the human.” He frowned.</p><p>Hecate held her breath, pulling away the hand she had placed on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>“A human? Scylla ... how, why?” Her voice was sad, disappointed.</p><p>The father's aura became visible to the naked eye, taking on the darker shades of green and brown. His skin hardened.</p><p>In that instant he completely lost his reputation as the best Spirit in controlling emotions.</p><p>“A<em> human</em>? During the Run? Scylla! How could you have been so immature? Are you aware of what could have happened? What could happen to us? We have protected this place with devotion for centuries, no one has crossed the border for years, and you would throw away the effort of your ancestors for what, exactly? Curiosity? Ego? Personal desires? “ His voice rose and rose, thundering.</p><p>“No! I...I just-”</p><p>Scylla felt small and helpless, aware that her father was completely right.</p><p>“Scylla, I am extremely disappointed in you. One day you will be queen. You cannot do these things. It must never happen again.”</p><p>The meaning of those words deeply affected Scylla’ spirit, who rebelled. She talked aloud before even realizing it.</p><p>“Why not? I have not done anything wrong!”</p><p>“Anything wrong? You have endangered our people”</p><p>“The only one in danger, at most, was me. It-”</p><p>“Even worse! You are the only Heir, Scylla. You understand it?” Phorcys walked over to her, his thick raven hair was losing its natural waves, moved by the swift gestures of his head.</p><p>“Why can't Spirits meet humans?” She tried again, even if the answer was clear.</p><p>“It's not up to you to question it, Scylla. It is wrong.”</p><p>“Wrong? Who decided what is right and what is wrong?”</p><p>Phorcys, despite its earthy nature, flared up.</p><p>“Where does this insolence come from, daughter?”</p><p>“I am not insolent, I am just asking!”</p><p>“No, you are questioning my authority! The authority of Spirits whose wisdom you will apparently not be able to reach for many , many years! "</p><p>Scylla was out of breath. She blinked quickly as a large wound formed inside her.</p><p>“Who taught you to ask these so-called questions, huh? A human?”</p><p>“..No” <em>Yes.</em></p><p>“Do not ever forget your nature, Scylla. Do what you are told. This is what a good Spirit does. This is how you learn to become a good queen.”</p><p>Her father turned and walked away, not before having ordered the Air Spirits to follow Scylla's energy trail in the woods ... and to ‘take care’ of whatever they found.</p><p>Scylla shook her head, still on all fours on the grass, while everyone walked away with her father and the guardians darted at great speed in the thick of the woods, animated by the strength of their stars.</p><p>“No, no, please! No!” Scylla tried to stop them, but her orders, compared to those of the current Sovereigns, had no power.</p><p>Suddenly she felt her eyes light up, a strong energy penetrated her again, telling her what to do. She lowered her head so that no one could see the electric blue, placed her palms in contact with the ground and lowered her eyelids. Her heart tuned in to an ancient beat, very slow and imperceptible. She did not even know then it was the heartbeat of the Earth itself.</p><p>Once that connection was established, the prayer flew through her fingers, dictated by pure instinct. She did not know what or why was doing it, when only a few moments before she wished the meeting of that night had never happened.</p><p>The Heir asked that no one could find Raelle or harm her. She prayed for protection of that grassy area. Prayed to nature itself to hide, conceal, keep the memory of their encounter.</p><p>Having done this, the light of the star separated from her once again, gently, returning to the celestial vault, and her body collapsed, powerless. She narrowed her eyes as she felt warm tears wet her face.</p><p>What just happened had been the most difficult and humiliating moment of her life. Her honor had been trampled, her free will violated. An unusual coldness enveloped her.</p><p>No one had even tried to listen. Nobody could answer her doubts. It did not matter that it was the Run itself that brought her to Raelle. They did not care. Meeting a human was wrong regardless.</p><p>Raelle was not dangerous. She would have sworn it even in front of the Goddess.</p><p>Was she a human capable of making her lose her patience? Yes. Full of questions? Funny? Insolent?</p><p>Oh, she sure was insolent. If only her father had met her.</p><p>She stiffened at the thought of that eventuality.</p><p>No. No, she had to protect Raelle from her People. Nobody could know.</p><p>Nobody could...</p><p>The sun peeped through the tips of the highest trees, illuminating the plain.</p><p>Her shoulders hunched under the weight of an awareness that poured over her.</p><p>What was she thinking? Protect her? A human?</p><p>In reality she did not know her at all. She could not know if Raelle was good or bad, could not be sure of her innocence. Was her heart truly pure, or was that a simple and immature hope?</p><p>What if she lied to her?</p><p>What if her words was just a lie to bring her closer? What if humans used Raelle to get to her, the only future Ruler of the Spirits?</p><p>She wiped away the tears trapped between her lashes with angry fingers.</p><p>Her father was right.</p><p>Having met a human had immersed her in sensations extraneous to the nature of Spirits. Indomitable emotions, questions without rhyme or reason, illicit curiosity. Her instinct for rebellion was growing more and more, fueled by frustration and a sense of injustice.</p><p>She rose slowly to her feet, bringing all that tangle of new thoughts to a peaceful inner zone where she could calmly study them. Was it possible to manipulate stars? Maybe Rigel acted as it was told to. That eventuality was more difficult to contemplate. Spirits never questioned Divine forces.</p><p>A strange emotion told her to start choosing for herself, that no one had the right to decide about her life anymore.</p><p>She tried to answer all the questions, opening the door to her soul, but she felt frightened and closed it firmly, leaving all doubts concerning the emotions experienced in Raelle's presence unresolved. She would think about them later.</p><p>It was already quite clear what happened. She kept repeating herself that she did not know that girl at all, that she could not feel such emotions for someone unknown.</p><p>Yet, the heart knew. She just did not want to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Far away from there, the Air Spirits wandered in the woods, following a trail that had incomprehensibly vanished in the air. Nothing in nature could cancel itself out and disappear like this, unless ...</p><p>“Unless what?”</p><p>One of the two spirits looked at the other, landing next to a large tree.</p><p>“Oh, did I speak out loud?”</p><p>“Yes. What do you mean?”</p><p>“The trace disappeared, but nothing ever disappears in nature, right? Unless, perhaps ... nature itself wants it?”</p><p>The other looked at him with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Why would nature want to hide something?”</p><p>“Don't ask me. I am not a Spirit of the sacred tree, how could I know?”</p><p>“All right. We keep looking, we finish our duty. At least we will tell the King that we have sifted through the whole forest but found nothing suspicious.”</p><p>“Agree.”</p><p>They got up, resuming their Run.</p><p>Nature listened in silence. The fronds whispered to each other, rubbing leaves, moving roots imperceptibly. What some young Spirits struggled to understand was that Nature never really made anything disappear, because it was unable to perform selfish actions such as hiding or concealing. When it happened that a place disappeared or was never found again, it was because the Earth had decided to protect that energy from those who could contaminate it with their own single, obtuse and limited will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla's plans had not gone exactly as she'd expected.</p><p>Accompanied by the rising of the sun, she had gone wearily to her room, exhausted, without meeting a soul, despite the fact that it was morning.</p><p>She had decided that she would return to the spot later that night to leave a message, something Raelle would be able to find easily, in which she told her they could not meet again. And that Raelle, being a human, was in great danger, venturing into the land of the Spirits.</p><p>She managed to fall asleep without really realizing it, after thinking back to the encounter of the night. She slept soundly, in peace, and woke up with a serene smile.</p><p>The only problem was the guard standing just outside her room.</p><p>And then one next to the tree roots.</p><p>And many more along the roads that led to the Valley and the woods.</p><p>Looking out over the branches, she noticed a long line of Spirits at the edge of the forest working on an invisible protective barrier with peculiar hand gestures: it was a ritual that prevented particular Beings from crossing a line. It was not an unconditional boundary.</p><p>She knew immediately that anyone would be able to cross that line except for her.</p><p>And she was right.</p><p> </p><p>So, Scylla began to resume her everyday life and studies, trying to return to some sort of normality. Enduring her parents's hard and sad looks was a strong enough punishment to make her at least try to follow the path, doing what was expected of her.</p><p>The task revealed to be harder than she thought.</p><p>Lessons started to get boring. Studies were limited. The formal receptions were incredibly slow.</p><p>A thing that changed was her perception of time. When previous years had passed as fast as the blink of an eye, even just two weeks now seemed to go as slow as lazy drops falling from a stalactite.</p><p>Nobody asked questions, nobody ever went outside the set limits. All Spirits lived in order, in peace, but peace was such only for those who lived according to the law. For her, who had disobeyed, control was rigid, freedom was visibly curtailed and her words were taken less into consideration. Scylla found it unfair, but if long ago she tried to ask a few questions, now she did not have the slightest desire of doing so. The consequences would have been worse every time. They already considered her poorly, she would not risk further.</p><p>Despite herself, she began to study her emotions, finding them intriguing and curious, but also very difficult to control. The ones she had felt thus far were nowhere near comparable to the new ones she was beginning to experience. Many of them fell into the element of fire, such as passion, ardor and anger. Others, on the other hand, Scylla felt them when night came, and realized they were influenced by moon and water. Sadness, nostalgia, pain.</p><p>She felt guilty for not being able to visit Raelle. It had been impossible even to inform the girl about her lack of freedom.</p><p>Thinking about her was what troubled the spirit most. With the passing of the days, however, she stopped bypassing those emotions, letting them flow freely, so as to fully understand them.</p><p>There was not love, but attraction, desire for union, curiosity, sweetness, instability.</p><p>All prerequisites for love, but Scylla blissfully ignored that.</p><p>In those weeks of inner crisis, spent far from everyone of the outside world, the only Spirit who seemed to want to spend time with her was Porter. The first few days after the Race she had kept the boy away, blaming him for the punishment she was serving, but with a clear mind she knew that he had simply told the truth, he had not betrayed her in any way.</p><p>Objectively, it was clearly a betrayal, but even in that case the Heir consciously decided not to believe that, to give her future partner a chance. She was a Spirit, after all.</p><p>He visited her every day. Scylla noticed how the appointments with her father had decreased, giving him more time to spend with her. They studied together, walked together, shared abilities, always watched by someone. He, as always, was kind, but sometimes his gaze betrayed a hint of what might seem possessiveness.</p><p>A few days before Lughnasadh they met at the Valley market to decide what they would wear during the holiday. It was the very first time that Scylla had been able to enjoy unsupervised freedom.</p><p>They walked side by side along the main street decorated with banners, flowers and various objects. Small and large stalls were positioned on the sides of the road, covered from the hot summer sun by palm trees, huge shrubs or leafy trees. Some spirits had their own colorful gazebo which offered refuge from the heat to the various visitors who gracefully walked alongside the goods.</p><p>“I am truly sorry about what happened, Scylla”</p><p>She looked away, watching some colored fabrics which she tested the workmanship between her fingers. “Do not worry. I do not care anymore” Big, big lie.</p><p>“I do. Maybe I should not have spoken lightly that day.”</p><p>How was it that her father could understand when she was lying but had never noticed when Porter did? Scylla knew exactly what his opinion of Raelle was from the beginning. The heir looked at him for proof, and she was right: the boy's eyes were cold. “But you did it anyway, right?” she answered with a smile of circumstance.</p><p>Porter did not know what to say.</p><p>They continued walking among the colorful stalls; the scents of summer invaded their senses and the faces of the Spirits were cheerful and carefree. Scylla envied them a little.</p><p>“So ... what do you want to wear?”</p><p>“I have not decided yet.”</p><p>She did not look at him, preferring to keep her attention on the colors rather than on his gaze which tried to study her at every opportunity.</p><p>“Are you ... sure you are feeling well?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You are ... changed.”</p><p>“Really?” She continued to observe the fabrics and objects displayed to her right, advancing slowly.</p><p>“Yes,” Porter whispered, then hastily added “not that that is a bad thing. After all, I know you, right?”</p><p>Scylla paused, scanning without really seeing what she had set her eyes on. “Do you?”</p><p>He laughed, scratching the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. “Question after question?”</p><p>She started walking again, shifting her attention elsewhere, unable to stop the smile that forced her to bite her lip. For the first time she realized how much fun Raelle must have felt in the woods, irritating her. She had to agree, it was a lot of fun answering questions with other questions.</p><p>The walk was silent for the next few minutes. Both devoted themselves to the search for fabrics and ornaments.</p><p>“I think green would suit you” Porter said suddenly, breaking the calm that had enveloped their closeness.</p><p>The Spirit who was behind the table handed the clear fabric that the boy was touching with his fingertips, a sign that he could have taken it without giving anything in return if he wanted to.</p><p>Scylla finally turned her attention in his direction, looking at the beautiful well-made material, except that it was practically semi-transparent.</p><p>It was not a problem in itself, at all. Spirits did not possess a "sense of modesty", as humans would have called it. The problem was that Porter was suggesting that she could wear it.</p><p>There were clear signs and traditions in their culture. One of these was to make known one’s intention to approach someone sentimentally and physically by asking them to dress in a transparent cloth. In this case, the suitor asked the object of their interest to "show themselves vulnerable".</p><p>She moved her eyes from the material to Porter's face with a raised eyebrow.</p><p><em>“That</em> would suit me?”</p><p>He seemed to fall into embarrassment, blown away by Scylla's confident and decisive tone.</p><p>“Yes, maybe, I think ... it would match ...” He had no idea what he was saying.</p><p>“I do not think so, Porter.” Having said that she walked away, heading towards the colored fabrics of the shades of the night.</p><p>Feeling everything she found on the tables, Scylla had a few minutes to reflect, and judged herself for the eloquent refusal she had just offered to the other spirit. They were promised.</p><p>She forcefully pushed away the image of the very last expression Raelle gifted her with, still burning into her memory, and decided to turn her torso, taking a breath and speaking aloud.</p><p>“These ones seem a rather better choice to me”</p><p>His face lit up, approaching her carefully and smiling at her from his height.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Scylla pushed aside the large leaves that hid her clothes, hanging from the various branches of the tree. In the end she chose a fine quality of dark green linen coming from the rivers south of the Valley. The young spirits had to bring the fabrics to the workers of the earth to have measurements taken and express how they wanted their dress to look. Given the sultry summer heat, Scylla opted for a strip to wrap around the breasts and a second piece embellished with small fragments of sapphire that she would then carefully use to cover pelvis and legs. Drawing on her inner strength, she tried to get closer to Porter at the market, and it was he who had chosen that color for her. It was not transparent, but at least it was a color he liked.</p><p>She put on her clothes, then looked herself in the mirror and tied her hair, securing it with a fiery red plier.</p><p>It was not her first Lughnasadh, she knew how the day was going to be.</p><p>She briskly walked outside, where Glory was waiting for her, eager to go.</p><p>-Here you are! We can go?-</p><p>The heir simply replied with a gentle smile, starting to walk west. The path led to a huge plateau that was starting to be set up for the day. The sun was marking mid-morning when they reached the entrance to the main camp, where thick wooden poles had been arranged to create a large arch. The fires were already burning on the sides, welcoming the Spirits.</p><p>-Welcome, ladies!-</p><p>Glory elbowed her side, nodding to the figure swinging upside down with his legs attached to the highest pole. Porter.</p><p>-Happy Lughnasadh!-</p><p>Scylla stared at him, thinking what to answer.</p><p>She was trying really hard to like him.</p><p>-Happy Lammas to you, Porter-</p><p>She started walking again, going in the direction of some tents that were being set up.</p><p>Glory looked at the boy apologetically, then ran after her friend.</p><p>-Scyl, Scylla!-</p><p>The other did not turn.</p><p>-Scylla, wait!-</p><p>-What?-</p><p>The shorter girl joined her, helping to carry some boxes full of fruit inside the tent where the pulps were being distilled and skins were fermented for the traditional liqueur.</p><p>-Did you see how Porter looked at you?-</p><p>-I must have missed it-</p><p>With an effort, Scylla dropped the three crates on the long wooden table, and as soon as her hands were free she wiped her sweaty forehead.</p><p>-If you sweat like that since the morning, don't you risk ruining your dress?-</p><p>The heir shrugged, disinterested, returning outside to start over with more fruit.</p><p>-Do you not like him?-</p><p>-What?-</p><p>-No, not what. Who. Porter!-</p><p>-Oh ... why?-</p><p>They left more cassettes on the table with a slight thud. The Spirit who was preparing the fire turned to thank them for their help, but Scylla was already back outside, and Glory was following her steps breathlessly.</p><p>-Aren't you two engaged or something?-</p><p>The brunette looked casually in the direction of the entrance, where the boy was working with his element to prepare the evening shows.</p><p>-No, I do not think it works that way.-</p><p>-Oh, really? I find him very gentle, and kind, and he is so talented-</p><p>The other snorted a laugh, looking at her sideways as she lit with a snap of her fingers the torches on the sides of the circle that would have welcomed the fire games during the night. -If you like him so much why do not you marry him, Glory?-</p><p>-Me? No, he is beyond my reach. You know my family has no noble origins-</p><p>-And what does that mean? In my opinion it does not make any sense-</p><p>From the way Glory looked at her, with a confused and slightly frightened expression, Scylla avoided ending the sentence with what she wanted to say next. '<em>It is a stupid rule</em>.'</p><p>They continued walking across the field side by side in peaceful silence.</p><p>The place started welcoming many more Spirits in the last few minutes and each of them, when they crossed paths with Scylla, lowered their head in greeting to the Heir. She simply responded with a polite smile.</p><p>-I wonder if he is good-</p><p>-Good at what?-</p><p>Glory blushed, looking down at her feet, and a nervous chuckle made her gloat.</p><p>-You know, when two become one ... -</p><p>Scylla understood what she meant.</p><p>Thanks to Glory's words, Porter arose spontaneously inside her imagination in the darkness of the woods, with her. She saw him immersed in the river while performing the ritual movements that preceded the Union.</p><p>The figure of Raelle overlapped that of the boy.</p><p>Scylla quickly chased away that image, feeling warm.</p><p>It was too late, though. She saw, and that view had already created an emotional response on the body. Glory was watching her with a knowing and amused look. -You are blushing, Scylla-</p><p>-You are imagining things.- She picked up her pace and thus managed to catch her breath. It was definitely not the time to let herself be carried away by unrealizable fantasies and hypotheses. Prohibited. And exciting.</p><p>She blamed her approaching maturity. Her soul was probably starting to walk any road to make her choose her life partner.</p><p>She certainly could not choose a human being.</p><p> </p><p>The day passed quickly, the camp was beautifully set up.</p><p>Wherever you looked, you could admire all the light spectrum. The greens of leaves of the plants, the reds and oranges of fire and hot spices, curtesy of the fire elementals, the yellows of foods and fruits. The sky was incredibly blue and the summer light gave everything an intense nuance.</p><p>There were games, shows and entertainment for everyone. On the left side of the field, the activities were reserved mainly for young spirits. Animals and plants moved together for the children to play, and some parents offered to read stories, tell songs, organize treasure hunts. Scylla did a pretty good job, as a good heir she was, creating a game to squeeze the energy of the most rowdy children. She gave life to some pumpkins with the help of salamanders, and the challenge was to be able to tame the vegetable by riding it skillfully. Needless to say, eventually all the attendees fell to the ground and fell asleep in a peaceful afternoon nap.</p><p> On the right side of camp there were more sought-after shows: from fire eaters to shape-shifters, from endurance tests to speed bets. Phorcys won many strength challenges, where those who knew how to lift the heaviest boulder without the help of their element, received a large medal. Scylla spent the whole afternoon watching shows, playing and running with any Spirit she found herself with: Lughnasadh was a celebration of joy and unity, to give thanks to the sun, the earth and the harvest.</p><p>Porter won some speed bets, even beating the spirits of the Air in reaching the top of a western mountain to bring back a precious crystal. He then gave it to Scylla, walking to her where she sat on the grass talking to some Fire Spirits while she was taking a break from the games and catching her breath.</p><p>He knelt down and took her hand, bringing it to his lips to place a light kiss on the back.</p><p>She looked around noticing everyone's eyes on them and she felt a fire of embarrassment and flattery rising within her body as soon as Porter left the luminous crystal on her palm. He then returned to his friends with a sly smile printed on his face.</p><p>Scylla hoped that no part of her body would suddenly catch on fire, as it happened when feeling a sudden emotion. Two distinct parts made themselves distinctly heard: one urged her to accept that gift with joy, the other yelled at her not to care the least. Without knowing how to call those voices or where they came from, she smiled, looking at the shades of light inside the white crystal. After all, this was a party. She deserved to have fun after weeks of punishment.</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon passed joyfully and happily, every Spirit of the Western Kingdom somehow took part in the day, and when the sun began to set, the field was completely filled with elemental Beings. They laughed and danced and had fun, celebrating the harvest.</p><p>The liquor made from must was then finally distributed to the adults, while the juice of the fruits was reserved for young spirits. Scylla, in theory, fell into the second category, being still four years away from her maturity, but it did not stop her from joining a group of fire rebels and accidentally stealing liquor from one of the large chalices. Scylla stood guard while the others worked, keeping alleged spies who might have something to say at a distance. Her People seemed to had forgotten about her Solstice adventure, and had resumed treating her with reverence.</p><p>When the fire spirits gave her the signal that they had succeeded in their intent, the group ran away together. Laughing heartily, They hid next to the tall shrubs located at the westernmost point of the field, taking turns drinking from the chalice, thanking, joking, young and happy. Scylla felt free from Divine Plans, from her obligations, from everything that prevented her from living freely, and burst out laughing as she rubbed her wrist from which a flame had sprung up, heated and intoxicated by the intensity of the liquor inside her body.</p><p>Elemental Beings had very poor resistance to alcohol, being less physical than humans.</p><p>-Alright, Scylla, that is enough- An amused voice reached her ears as strong arms helped her up, lifting her under her armpits.</p><p>She continued to laugh, clinging to the hands that held her up and carried her back to the pounding and now dancing crowd.</p><p>-What did you think you were doing? It is dangerous to drink that liquor if you are not an adult-</p><p>She pushed away from that body, suddenly too close, too hot, too everything.</p><p>It was now evening, there was not much light and her senses did not work very well, weakened and clouded by the alcohol instantly assimilated by her fast metabolism. She could tell it was Porter from the clothes he was wearing.</p><p>-N-no, I AM an adult. Adult so more much than ... you and everyone put together-</p><p>She staggered, very serious, trying to keep her back straight.</p><p>Then she smiled again, and dropped her head back, laughing.</p><p>-You have the most funny face ‘f the wolrd..-</p><p>Porter moved closer to her, putting his arm around her hips and laughing, too. -You should see how funny you are!-</p><p>She muttered incomprehensible words, feeling suddenly tired, and clung to his shoulders to keep from falling, struck by a sudden dizziness.</p><p>They joined the others, now gathered and sitting on the ground beside the stream that bathed the southern part of the grassy space. Porter helped her down, far enough from where king and queen were about to say the harvest prayer that would mark the end of the day.</p><p>The stars in the sky begun to shine, illuminating the space, along with the glow of the fire from the numerous torches.</p><p>Scylla closed her eyes, resting her head on the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>-Do not fall asleep, Scyl-</p><p>-I'm, I’m not .... sleep’n-</p><p>He chuckled, as silence fell all around them.</p><p>Phorcys and Hecate walked in front of the seated Spirits, on the small wooden dais, ready to chant the prayer. The two young spirits could barely hear the voices from where they were sitting. Porter cleared his throat.</p><p>-So, did you have fun today?- He whispered to her.</p><p>She nodded with a big smile, still keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>Then they remained silent, listening to the words of the rulers.</p><p>At one point Scylla raised her head from his shoulder, muttering in a low voice, or rather, moaning, rubbing some fingers against her forehead.</p><p>-Alcohol taking over?-</p><p>-Mh, I think... so- Talking was painful, it made her dizzy.</p><p>She swayed a bit, and Porter caught her, bringing them dangerously close. -Hey, careful-</p><p>She finally opened her eyes, feeling more lucid. They were face to face now.</p><p>How did they get there? How did she end up in his arms?</p><p>He stared into her eyes, undecided about what to do, and she opened her mouth to speak, but not a word escaped her parted lips.</p><p>What could she say? What could she do? She had the choice to leave, but she felt weak.</p><p>Porter moved even closer, looking quickly at her lips, then returning to stare into her eyes.</p><p>Was blaming alcohol for that lack of decision really a good idea?</p><p>She was out of breath.</p><p>She was sixteen. Could she do it? Did she want to do it? She was afraid to even think of that word.</p><p><em>Kissing</em> Porter. Or rather, being kissed by Porter, because her body was not moving an inch.</p><p>Was this really happening or was it just a dream?</p><p>No, it had to be real. The throbbing pain inside her head was definitely there to remind her that drinking alcohol was definitely bad for her.</p><p>A new tangle of conflicting emotions put her in trouble. How was she supposed to behave? Porter kept getting closer, and her thoughts were not quick enough.</p><p>It was going to be her first kiss.</p><p>She wished to be sure he was the Spirit she would spend the rest of her days with, but she was tired, not lucid, and had spent days wondering who and what was right for her.</p><p>Scylla closed her eyes, trying to calm all those conflicting voices that only increased the headache.</p><p>It was only a flash, but behind her lids appeared for a thousandth of a second the image of two clear eyes, similar to those of Porter only for their color. Scylla was too intoxicated by the euphoria of the party to recognize them, but that image was enough to calm her heart. Perhaps Porter was really the one she was destined to be with.</p><p>It was along with that question that two warm lips rested against hers.</p><p>It was a pressing kiss, that was the right word. Porter's mouth pressed against hers, pushing her back a few inches.</p><p>She felt the same electric shock she had felt the first time their gazes met, during the First Run. Her body filled with a feeling that she could not categorize as good or bad. His fruity breath mingled with hers, intense and warm, and Scylla could not think.</p><p>Porter's lips began to move on hers and she welcomed him without knowing how to stop, confused by the vortex she was perceiving inside her heart.</p><p>But, when the boy's sturdy hands moved behind her back, bringing them closer, a powerful energy possessed her body, entering through the top of her head, eliminating any voice, confusion or pain. Scylla's eyes widened, electric blue.</p><p>She pulled away with force, lowering her lids before he could see something, while her hands and feet tingled.</p><p>Rigel was there, giving her lucidity back. In just a second she realized what was happening, the feeling of the boy's full lips on hers had almost disgusted her.</p><p>
  <em>It is not the summer solstice. Why is this happening?</em>
</p><p>As fast as it had come, Rigel's light was gone, leaving her breathless and drained. Her body rocked heavily forward, not used to being left so suddenly by one of the most powerful stars in the sky.</p><p>Porter seemed to misinterpret, thinking that reaction was due to the emotion arising from the kiss. He placed a hand on her cheek in a contact that triggered Scylla, and the Heir clenched her teeth, making an enormous effort not to move away from that cold hand.</p><p>-Wow...-</p><p>Scylla did not talk, keeping her eyes shut and her jaw set. She rested her forehead against his, thinking it was an effective way to avoid questions and, above all, to force him to keep his eyes closed while hers were slowly returning to their original blue.</p><p>She saw the image of those eyes again, and this time she had a quick sensation, only a fleeting intuition, which warned her, which made her sigh. Why was all this happening to her? What did that mean? And why did Rigel entered her on a day other than that of the Run?</p><p>Scylla suddenly felt frustrated.</p><p>She had just given away her first kiss and could not even enjoy it to the fullest because of the stupid alcohol, the stupid stars, her stupid visions and the even more stupid curiosity that led her to meet a stupid...</p><p>Anger erupted inside her, but she managed to contain it. Raelle had nothing to do with it. Raelle had nothing to do with this. She had no reason to be angry with her. Still, the eyes that soothed her heart before Porter kissed her were - they seemed to be...</p><p>Right, Porter.</p><p>He was still there.</p><p>She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze a few seconds later.</p><p>He smiled at her, and Scylla tried to immerse herself in his essence, longing for a normal life, a path already traveled, a normality  imposed on her. But to those fictitious desires, she felt like dying.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She did not see the door to his soul.</p><p>She did not feel her own body coming alive.</p><p>She did not hear the voice of the spirit asking to be discovered and claimed.</p><p>Scylla exhaled the air she was keeping in her lungs, looking down.</p><p>The harvest prayer was over, the Spirits began to calmly walk back towards the circle of fire, the goodbye to Lughnasadh that would mark the end of the day.They got up, too; Scylla unusually distant and cold.</p><p>She hugged her body with her arms, staying next to Porter but preventing him from getting closer.</p><p>The tents built next to the river that would have traditionally welcomed lovers for the night were caressed by a delicate breeze.</p><p>Crickets chirped in the grass, accompanying them all to the last ritual with that song.</p><p>Scylla stared at the ceremony without really paying attention. During the whole show, Porter gave her looks full of questions, which she did not bother to answer.</p><p>The final applause roused her from her thoughts, making her return to earth, and when all the guests walked towards their respective destinations - some in the tents next to the river, some in their own houses, Scylla turned to Porter.</p><p>A tent reserved for them waited in silence for their decision, her decision.</p><p>Scylla watched him for a moment, then sighed.</p><p>-Goodnight, Porter-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h6>CADETBLUE</h6><p> </p><p>She was the first to leave the place, heading home alone, accompanied by laughter and singing that slowly receded, leaving space for calm and silence. Small fireflies led the way, illuminating the path and her footsteps on the fresh grass, moved aside by her passage and the breath of the warm August wind. Night fell as quickly as worn clothes fell to the ground. Her tired body had no interest in taking care of them.</p><p>The soft bed was waiting, the fronds of the window moved slightly, the only sound were that of small sap drops dripping from the low ends of the long leaves.</p><p>Scylla closed her eyes as soon as her body touched the surface of soft fresh flowers.</p><p>Her last thought before falling into oblivion was directed to the energy mark left near the kingdom border, far far away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Night, dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stars enlighten the treetops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels tired but keeps walking. The effort is not physical, but spiritual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is she wandering through a dream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, she is mature enough to understand that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turns around, seeing the rosebush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla stares at it for an indefinite time, while her heart relaxes in front of that golden light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks back when hears the sound of breaking twigs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles, surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her feet got better since last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Raelle emerges from behind a shrub, the smile dies on her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Staring at the human in silence, while every fiber of her body asks her to come closer, to talk to her, to get to know her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks intently in her direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then she sits down on the ground, her gaze darkens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why is she sad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla looks down at her body and sees nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only the consciousness is present, Raelle cannot see her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heir look at the girl again, getting closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her silhouette is slightly blurred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This happens when the projection is not excellent: it cannot be controlled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without invading her space she lowers, studying her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The clear eyes are not seen in detail, it’s frustrating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cannot tell exactly if it’s the gaze she saw the previous night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit works hard, tries to focus, but when her attention focuses too much, her body manifests itself for a very brief moment with a light similar to a flash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle closes her eyes, her breathing quickens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, do not be afraid! I am Scylla!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cannot speak without a body, and Raelle does not hear her: she gets up and runs quickly back into the woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sense of emptiness that is created in her is even greater than what she feels when she is abandoned by the light of Rigel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The morning after she woke restlessly.</p><p>She did not leave her room all day, asking the tree in which she lived to bring her what she needed, not wanting to see anyone, not wanting to think about what happened the previous evening.</p><p>Her only desire was to meet and get to know Raelle.</p><p>She spent the whole day studying Dreaming techniques from the books that appeared between the folds of the bark wall: how to project, how to ask permission to enter the dreams of others, the best way to maintain an alert consciousness.</p><p>That same evening, she induced her sleep with special herbs before the sun had the time to set over the horizon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The landscape is different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels like water, it must be a lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is nearby, and this time she seems calmer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is no longer projecting, but within Raelle’s dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heir observes the lake before moving, wondering what meaning holds for the other girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moving her head, she notices that Raelle is staring at the water, lost in her thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is a wonderful night, don't you think?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle whirls around, taken aback by the sound of her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A human can take her breath away just by looking at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not show it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scylla?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Raelle"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two look at each other for a long moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels the door of Raelle's soul ajar, so she respectfully looks away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You should not be so naive" Scylla is referring to how open Raelle is towards her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle ignores those words, staring at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought I would not see you again. You did not come anymore"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I was not allowed to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles. So hasty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bet the questions were not just to make me lose my temper. You are just like that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle smiles, too, and lowers her head, a little embarassed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her bravado fades in the face of phrases that know where to strike, the Spirit mentally takes notes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why could not you come..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I am not allowed, Raelle." Her voice becomes sad. And angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you wanted to?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both hold their breath this time, for different reasons. One because she knows she finally wants to tell the truth and prepares herself to, the other because she does not know the answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I wanted to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle relaxes her shoulders, taking a step closer, and Scylla parts her lips, breathing through her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite being within the spiritual realm, Raelle's energy still manages to influence her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is not reality, is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be a human she is quite acute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. It is a dream."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla knows what happens to humans when they wake up from dreams. They forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would like to ask you so many questions ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Scylla stops her, wondering if that is really a good idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I should not be here, or answer your questions. I am a Spirit, Raelle. And you are a human."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What does it mean? What is wrong with that? I want ... I just want to talk, get to know you. Cannot we know each other?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spirits do not curse, but Scylla, in that moment, curses her own sense of duty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just... stay here, this time. Can we do that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle nods, taking another step closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the dream slowly fades into the fog.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>About ten days passed before Scylla decided to dream again, afraid of what Raelle might have asked her, said, or did. She was afraid to go near her, she was afraid to talk to her. She knew that control would get out of hand as soon as they were three feet away.</p><p>In addition to her burdening thoughts, her parents started to talk and express affection to her, which she had missed a lot.</p><p>In comparison, however, she missed Raelle more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once her eyelids are lifted, the first thing she sees is the sun rose bush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She projected herself again, instead of dreaming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good evening"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's voice is close, very close. Too close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla turns her head to the right, and sees the girl sitting by her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her expression is calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla pulls herself up from her lying position and draws back a little, but Raelle's gaze brightens, touching her body. "No, please. Do not go away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heir has no choice but to come back, slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She fights fear and stands still, close to Raelle, feeling her heart melting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you afraid?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should she answer sincerely?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I do not understand what is happening"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle appears heartened by those words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not understand it either"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They look at each other's hands, in silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How come Spirits do not talk to humans?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Humans are evil"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle raises her eyebrows, surprised, but immediately smiles, looking down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are right"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla studies her face, the scar that starts from under the cheekbone and ends on the chin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She brings her fingers to touch that thin line, without thinking, and Raelle snaps to that contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit quickly withdraws her hand, remembering how different the physicality is for the two species.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… you did not do anything. I just was not expecting it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle seems eager to reconnect, and now it is Scylla who is most afraid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An inner voice, however, pushes her to bring her fingers closer to the girl's face again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you hurt yourself?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The war, when I was a child."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was it a Spirit who did this to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not know, I was too young."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels a weight on her chest as she imagines a little Raelle in the midst of war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where were your parents? Did not they give their lives to protect you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's gaze hardens with pain, and Scylla does not need her perception to understand that she said the wrong thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forgive me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels that it is her mother who protected her, and that she is now watching over her from the etheric world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wonders if Raelle can sense her presence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But maybe it is too early to ask her that. So, she decides to change the subject, willing to do anything to bring her warm energy back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wanted to ask me questions"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadness fades away from crystalline eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They observe each other. Raelle reflects.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do I feel this feeling inside of me when I see you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla takes a breath, despite not being able to breath in that place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A doubt, more like curiosity, passes over the mortal's face. She hears what Scylla does not tell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you feel it too?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde’s stare intensifies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What does it mean?" Raelle tries again, more gentle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit feels drawn to that young woman in a way she has never experienced. She is scared of that bond, but at the same time she would like to fall without second thoughts inside the door of her soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not know ..." a lie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is not true. You know what it means."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is afraid to see judgment on her face, but when she looks back at Raelle, she is calm and quiet. The girl simply understood that Scylla is lying for a reason, and understands it. She is a bit scared too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is true. I know what that means." She admits, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle sees her smile and mimics her. She then licks her lips, feeling that smile growing as their heartbeats fastens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not ask any more questions.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This time she wakes up next to the south rivers, their traditional place of unions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two days have passed since the last dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla looks at the meadow, then at the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embarrassment takes over when she thinks about why her unconscious has decided to set their dream right there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle appears after a few minutes. She is thoughtful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla offers her a smile, but Raelle does not return it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You knew it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Knew... what?" Here is it, that fear again. Fear of what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That once I wake up I forget my dreams. Is this also the case for you? " She looks hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. It does not happen to her. She does not know if it is better to tell her the truth or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle has her long hair down, unlike the other times, where she held it in a neat braid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face is innocent, but her eyes show how much that girl is too mature for her age. Not in wisdom, but in experience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla understands that the fear she feels is tied to pushing Raelle away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lie would have driven her away, the human seems to be an honest person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I remember my dreams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle stiffens the nerves in her neck, looking so ... human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And did you know that I would forget?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I knew it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why didn’t you tell me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla shakes her head slightly, not having an answer that would not show her vulnerability.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was afraid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Afraid of what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle approaches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why should you be afraid of me? You are the invincible Spirit, between the two of us” even if she seemed upset just a moment before, Raelle tries to soften.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not afraid in that sense ..." Scylla gives her a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And in what sense?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle gets closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And closer, up to less than a meter from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am sorry I did not tell you about dreams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did not answer my question" Raelle smirks at her, and Scylla feels her door shaking, wanting to be opened by the person in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You... you ask too many questions." Scylla takes a step back, still not ready to face her feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their energy remain tangled and they both feel it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not approach, respecting her choice, but looks at her amused, mischievous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You like it, though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels her body on fire. And the dream fades away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The heir woke up in her bed, in the middle of the night, sweating.</p><p>Her body really caught on fire, burning the flowers beneath.</p><p> </p><p>She did not dream on purpose again until Mabon's Eve, when the summer heat seemed to mirror the warmth of her heart. She had a lot of time to think, to feel and to accept.</p><p>The reality was that she, a Spirit, the Heir, felt something, an intimate feeling, for a human being. She did not know how or why. At first it was perhaps a matter of physical attraction, or perhaps their souls had already spoken for ages and ages. She knew too well that in the higher dimensions time passed differently.</p><p>She also came to the conclusion that those meetings had to remain absolutely secret. If someone found out, if her parents found out... the consequences would have been disastrous. Everybody knew the old stories on the matter. It was that thought that frightened her most, making her consider a terrible possibility. Maybe it was her only choice. For her, and to keep Raelle safe from the laws of her People.</p><p>Scylla closed her eyes, imagining the next day. Porter would have been there, too, for sure.</p><p> She had managed to avoid him for almost two months, but the heir could not refuse to take part in an important event such as the autumn equinox. Her presence was required, as her parents had been reminding her for at least three weeks.</p><p>She sighed, trying to keep the thought of the next day away. She almost hoped to not meet Raelle that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let us go away from here"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To go where?" Scylla laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Away. From everyone" ...To be able to discover everything about you, the blonde thinks, staring into her electric blue eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's expression is enchanted, she looks at Scylla as if she is an angelic entity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..It would not last, Raelle."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl is so beautiful. Scylla is out of breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants to-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It cannot happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she can already see the end, it is useless to even begin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels her eyes burning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are in the middle of a grassy circle, under the light of the stars, and that of the moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are so beautiful"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's words burn in Scylla's throat, the same ones the spirit would like to gift her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of answering, Scylla looks at the human, not trying to hide the blush on her face. It shows only the tip of the flames that have risen within her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nobody has to know what we do"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we are not doing anything, Scylla." Raelle can not stop staring at her, bewitched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You cannot tell anyone. Promise me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle nods, and Scylla feels their dream slip. Raelle’s eyes widens, powerless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not go"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is about to wake up, Scylla senses it in the speed of her breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heir makes an effort to keep the dimension alive, letting it eat her spark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not leaving"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is still asleep, called by the Spirit’s door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have to promise me another thing" Scylla approaches, eliminating the distance between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle swallows, her eyes darting fast on her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember me. Meet me again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>even if it were only in your wildest dreams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks back into her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and pretend I am yours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's heart beats fast, Scylla sees it, feels it as if she had it in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels the urge to kiss her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To take her heart out and let the girl have it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lungs no longer receive air, it seems that the only way to survive is to join her lips to those of Raelle, who continues to look at her, raising her chest with each breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would hurt more to indulge in a second of pure immortality and then lose it forever rather than not having a taste of it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could not bear it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla puts two fingers to her mouth, kissing her fingertips. She then lays them on Raelle's lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle disappears from the dream, waking up, far away in her home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not immediately return to reality. She sits on the ground, her head turned towards the sky but her eyes blind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that gesture she took the memory of Raelle's dreams, which would not have surfaced in her consciousness if they had never seen each other again in the material world.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Scylla slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>She was not a simple Spirit, who could have just gotten away with her feelings. Times had changed, Spirits were less compassionate towards rebellious acts.</p><p> There were traditions.</p><p>Being the heir, she had duties.</p><p>More than anything, she did not want to endanger Raelle’s life.</p><p>Outside the branches of the tree, the rain was falling hard, hitting the ground, and the heat of the previous evening had completely disappeared, leaving space for the arrival of autumn.</p><p>It was better not to know what she would inevitably be separated from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h6>
  <strong>GOLDENBRONZE</strong>
</h6><p> </p><p>-You look tired, my love- Hecate smiled apprehensively at Scylla, walking next to her. The Heir did not show up for breakfast nor lunch, but when the afternoon arrived she was forced to take part in the celebration.</p><p>Mabon marked the beginning of autumn: it kicked off the dark days.</p><p>The girl felt resonated with nature, and would have preferred to celebrate Mabon alone, in the darkness of her room.</p><p>She could not, though.</p><p>-I did not sleep very well, mother-</p><p>A lie, because she slept until dawn. It was the dream she had come out of that destroyed her.</p><p>The queen did not doubt her words for a moment, perhaps because of the totally impassive expression on Scylla’s face.</p><p>She had become good at lying. She wondered why she was doing it only with her family.</p><p>The two Spirits were heading towards the Tree, walking alone in the fresh air, when Porter approached them with light steps, appearing to Scylla’s right, making her gasp.</p><p>She ran away from that confrontation for too long, now she had no choice.</p><p>-Good afternoon, your majesty. May Mabon bring you peace-</p><p>Hecate gave him a sweet smile. -Hello, Porter. You too-</p><p>Before he could continue, however, the woman kept talking.</p><p>- Go ahead, please. Scylla and I will join you at the altar-</p><p>Hecate obviously referred to the altar of Mabon, but the heir could not avoid thinking about her future, when that sentence would be pronounced by his father, just before accompanying her to a different altar.</p><p>But her mother's words took her by surprise. Perhaps she was able to perceive her discomfort born with the arrival of the spirit of the earth.</p><p>They both watched him go, visibly disappointed and dark-faced. He only turned his head once to look at Scylla with a sad expression.</p><p>Hecate noticed it. Scylla, however, had her mind completely elsewhere, precisely far away from there, to the east.</p><p>-I heard about what happened between you two- Her voice was soft and gentle as always.</p><p>Scylla roused herself from her thoughts.</p><p>-Ah-</p><p>-I also knew how scared you felt-</p><p>The heir wondered if it had been Porter who told her, recounting the story solely from his own perspective.</p><p>It was true, though. Porter's kiss confused her, prompting her to flee.</p><p>-You know, I felt confused too my first time, - her mother admitted seriously, - but the second, everything was clear. I was just afraid. My heart needed time. Maybe a party was not the best place to experience that kind of connection, after all - She was still talking about herself, or...</p><p>They reached the first steps of the tree, and Hecate stopped, turning towards her.</p><p>-I wish only the best for you, my daughter. I hope you will make us proud- She smiled, caressing her daughter’s cheek.</p><p>Scylla looked at her without saying anything, feeling the responsibility of the future of the entire Spirit kingdom on her shoulders.</p><p>-Your maturity is approaching. I am sure you wll choose wisely-</p><p>She spoke like if her and Phorcys had nothing to do with that choice, like they were not the ones who chose her suitors from a very young age to make sure the bloodline was safe.</p><p>The woman went on reaching the side of Phorcys, who was waiting for her as always. The back of his hand ready to support hers as a sign of sweet submission.</p><p>Scylla only noticed in that moment the Spirits standing on either side of the path, motionless. Everyone was staring at her, calm and ready to follow.</p><p>A little further on, Porter was looking down, one hand slightly raised. It was meant for her.</p><p>The choice that was about to make crushed her, taking away a few heartbeats with it.</p><p>Which choice? She had already chosen the night before.</p><p>Fate awaited behind her back, but she stepped forward.</p><p>Scylla placed one hand on the back of Porter's, starting the celebration of the autumn solstice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The leaves began to fall from the branches of the trees as soon as the current and future sovreigns had finished speaking in chorus on the wooden platform that stood in the middle of the ancient tree.</p><p>All the elementals stamped their feet in silence, accompanying the true beginning of autumn.</p><p>As the couples descended the stairs, amidst the warm colors of nature that followed the course of time, murmurs of curiosity and approval reached their ears. The two youngsters were at the center of attention: kind, beautiful and powerful.</p><p>The future of the Kingdom was in safe hands.</p><p>A feast followed, much more peaceful than that for Lughnasadh: there was a banquet intended for all the guests, and it was immense, since the Spirits came from all over.</p><p>There were also humans among them. Nobody cared, however, as if they managed to cross the border barrier, they posed no threat. They were mostly researchers, onlookers or friends of the Spirits. Some were courageous enough to stop and converse, others stood aside, amazed. They could not participate in the celebration itself, on the tree, but were free to explore the plateau under the watchful eye of the guardians.</p><p>Scylla stopped to talk to Glory, who managed to make her smile a little.</p><p>- I love Mabon. It is so magical, every year. Do you believe that nature changes because it hears our prayers? -</p><p>Scylla really thought about it, wishing from the bottom of her heart it was true.</p><p>-I really hope so, Glory-</p><p>-But should not you know? You are the Heir, for the Goddess. You are not credible- She pushed her with a shoulder, and Scylla smiled, regaining a little of her acquired self-confidence.</p><p>-Be careful, Glory. You must remain in my graces for when I will take the throne-</p><p>-Of course. I am at your complete disposal- She bowed in a really funny way, making her friend laugh.</p><p>Porter came out of nowhere and took her hand, clearing his throat.</p><p>- Shall we go see the leaves fall, Scyl? -</p><p>She looked towards the woods, where many Spirits were already enjoying the show. The line created appositely for her was gone. Then smiled weakly.</p><p>-Sure-</p><p>Under the eastern trees it was already magic. The undergrowth had been painted with fire: leaves of all shades of red, orange, yellow and brown were falling along with the raindrops, which had returned to come down from the leaden sky. The most beautiful thing was the light emanating from the colored sap still present in the veins of each leaf. Since the sky was no longer as bright as it had been in the summer, it seemed to be surrounded by small lanterns of fire that fell all around them.</p><p>Scylla stood with her nose up, breathing in the intense aroma of the water mixed with the scent of the resin that was beginning to come out of the bark of the trees, so as to be tested by the Spirits. She felt strangely calm and serene. Those trees were singing a sweet song, and maybe it was meant only for her.</p><p>Porter ran his forefinger against the trunk of a Boswellia, picking up a golden stripe that was slowly dripping. He then brought it to his lips, enjoying its strong and lively flavor.</p><p>She observed his surprised expression, seeing him as a child again, making her remember the times of childhood, when everything was simpler, and all of them were just friends.</p><p>-I have never tasted that resin- She expressed that thought aloud, and Porter heard it.</p><p>-Really?-</p><p>There were trees more suited to certain types of Spirits and Boswellia, being a fire-type plant, risked over-emphasizing the elemental powers of the Fire Spirits.</p><p>Scylla stared at that plant, then at all the others, immersing herself in the feeling of peace that the falling leaves were giving her, finally lifting the sensation of sadness that weighed on her shoulders.</p><p>-Would you like to taste it? -</p><p>Porter came close, smiling, hiding his hands behind his back.</p><p>Why not? After all, it was a day of celebration, and if she got sick they were surrounded by Spirits ready to literally do anything for her.</p><p>-Close your eyes- Porter approached her, keeping the smile intact on her lips.</p><p>She arched her eyebrows, doubting his intentions, but eventually did it, deciding to trust him. At best, he would fill her face with sticky resin to make her laugh.</p><p>Porter's true intention never crossed her mind for a second.</p><p>To make her taste the resin he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Are you sure it will work? -</p><p>-Dead sure-</p><p>-You did it before?-</p><p>-No-</p><p>-And how do you know it will work, Abigail? -</p><p>-...I have a feeling. Trust me-</p><p>Raelle snorted, staring at the phosphorescent line - she could have sworn it never had been there all the other times - in front of her bare feet.</p><p>-Together, on three- Abigail said at her side. -One...-</p><p>Raelle crossed the line, holding her breath.</p><p>-Hey! What do not you understand about numbers? -</p><p>-Well, it worked. You were right. And I cannot wait.-</p><p>Abigail stared at her, unimpressed, then put one foot over the line, feeling a light sensation of unease in her heart.</p><p>-Are you okay?- Raelle placed one hand on her forearm, and the feeling slowly faded.</p><p>-Yes, I.. I am fine. Let us go now, we will must run to get there before the night-</p><p>-I think it will rain- Raelle looked up at the clouding sky.</p><p>-Your girlfriend better be there- Abigail pulled at the cloak that covered her body, encouraging her to start running.</p><p>- She is not my girlfriend, first.-</p><p>-No?- Her friend laughed, while they moved their feet at great speed on leaves and pine needles.</p><p>-No. Second, I do not even know if she remembers me-</p><p>-You are difficult to forget. Have faith-</p><p>They ran on in silence as Raelle's heart filled with hope.</p><p>They were going against the rules of not one, but two peoples. Yet she could not feel guilty or in danger. All this was so exciting: feeling the blood rushing, the expectation and surprise of what they would find in the realm of the Spirits, the thought of seeing Scylla again after a long time.</p><p>She ran faster, not waiting a second longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were close.</p><p>When the lights changed and the stars were not visible beyond the blanket of clouds</p><p>they knew they arrived.</p><p>The trees had begun to light up, the leaves were falling, and the chlorophyll within made them glow.</p><p>Raelle paused for a moment with her mouth open to stare at the sight.</p><p>Red, yellow and orange against the dark of the evening. The luminous paths on the ground that led out of the woods, where the voices were louder and happy, calm and carefree.</p><p>The two friends looked at each other, amazed.</p><p>Spirits of all kinds began to pass them by,</p><p>and they were frightened at first, but with time they realized no one wanted to</p><p>hurt them.</p><p>They walked on, less cautious,</p><p>exchanging surprised looks.</p><p>It was incredible.</p><p>... then</p><p>Raelle felt a strange sensation as she got closer to the last row of trees,</p><p>Like a call, like a voice.</p><p>Shee looked to the left, where fewer Spirits walked.</p><p>Abigail took her arm, asking where she was going so suddenly, but</p><p>she had no clue.</p><p>-I do not know-</p><p>She walked in that direction, instinctively hiding behind each tree on her path.</p><p>It was close.</p><p>She was close.</p><p>The trees.</p><p>They were the ones who spoke, warning her to hurry.</p><p>Raelle rested her fingers hesitantly against the bark of the one behind whom</p><p>she was taking shelter, and clearly heard its voice.</p><p>
  <em>Hurry. Go ahead.</em>
</p><p>It was not like a human voice, or that of the Spirits, but a</p><p>slow vibration that mixed with one’s beat</p><p>of the heart, giving immediate answers without passing</p><p>through the mind.</p><p>Trees communicated her the way.</p><p>The way that was leading to Scylla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She saw the Spirit approaching the woods from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Each of her organs seemed to twist on themself,</p><p>responding to the adrenaline.</p><p>Scylla did not look in her direction,</p><p>allowing Raelle to observe her, slowing her pace.</p><p>She was not alone,</p><p>a male Spirit, perhaps. He was taller than her.</p><p>They moved near a tree, talking.</p><p>The girl turned her attention on Scylla, ignoring the other.</p><p>She was as beautiful as she remembered. Even more, if possible.</p><p>Feeling the instinct to get closer, to come out into the open,</p><p>she took one step, and then another.</p><p>On the third, her body passed through an invisible barrier.</p><p>The mind, the heart, the soul, everything about her was invaded by sensations, memories.</p><p>They were dreams.</p><p>Dreams she had. Dreams she had forgotten.</p><p>In each of them she was with Scylla.</p><p>The Spirit had not forgotten her.</p><p>No.</p><p>They met at night. They talked. They perceived</p><p>mutual wishes, but...</p><p>  Scylla took away her memories.</p><p>Raelle's face was crossed by a sea of</p><p>different emotions.</p><p>Betrayal. Injustice.</p><p>Disbelief.</p><p>Why? They were getting closer.</p><p>They were starting to know each other. To feel.</p><p>Watching Scylla, she felt her heart tremble.</p><p>The Spirit looked up to the sky. She seemed incredibly sad.</p><p>Hope. Unaltered loyalty.</p><p>Raelle could not deny that strong feeling, very much</p><p>stronger than all the others. But, she deserved answers, and an explanation.</p><p>She wanted to give Scylla a chance to explain herself, now that they were finally together.</p><p>She took another step, getting even closer, and the euphoria</p><p>to be finally aware, awake, alive! The real possibility of being able to step forward and touch the Spirit she had chased</p><p>for months, from the moment they met, made all thoughts evaporate.</p><p>And then Scylla closed her eyes.</p><p>Immediately after, the other Spirit kissed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The world stopped moving.</p><p>Her body froze.</p><p>She thought... She believed...</p><p>Raelle quickly turned her head, feeling her chest cut open.</p><p>She backed away, incredulous, full of denial and anger.</p><p>Abigail, who followed her steps and saw every second of that scene, tried to stop her, but Raelle slipped out of her grasp, running past the trees.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she felt porter's lips on hers, Scylla knew she made a terrible mistake.</p><p>-What the hell are you doing?- She pulled away, looking at him in bewilderment.</p><p>-I thought ...-</p><p>-’What’ did you t..- Words died in her throat, her hearing projected towards familiar heavy footsteps sound on the leaves.</p><p>She did not need eyesight to understand what it was.</p><p>"Raelle..." She whispered, incredulous.</p><p>Without questions, without knowing how or why Raelle was there, she ran in the direction of the sound, turning her back on Porter, who stood dazed and stared at her.</p><p>No one was there. The luminous leaves were making the run a bit difficul, forcing her to slow down to look in every direction.</p><p>She noticed a hooded figure not very far.</p><p>It was not Raelle.</p><p>Yet it smelled similar to her.</p><p>No, it was ... a half blood? Scylla felt spirits' smell in her nostrils.</p><p>The figure turned, revealing a dark-skinned girl who stared at her with wide, furious eyes.</p><p>They looked at each other for a brief moment.</p><p>-Who are you?-</p><p>The other took a few steps back, undecided whether to speak or not.</p><p>-Was Raelle here? Please. Tell me, please-</p><p>At those words the half Spirit turned, running away.</p><p>-Do not you dare follow me!-</p><p>If Raelle had made it this far, it meant that now she remembered. She knew.</p><p>Raelle knew she had purposely taken away those memories.</p><p>She put one hand on the ground, asking the trees to speak to her.</p><p><em>Betrayal </em>hit her.</p><p>Raelle had stepped on those leaves, and felt betrayed. Not just once.</p><p>Scylla had betrayed her by stealing her memory, but Raelle decided to trust her anyway.</p><p>She moved her hand forward, until the very last mark of the girl's steps.</p><p>Betrayal, then trust ... collapsed again into something deeper. Pain.</p><p>It was hope, killed.</p><p>Scylla remained still on the ground, hands resting on the roots of that tree, her eyes blurred.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a lot. I am exhausted.<br/>I truly hope you enjoyed it! SO much happened, so please, PLEASE tell me what you think! I can't wait to read your comments. Did you like the Lughnasadh? (How much fun is that?) And the aesthetics? God, this was a lot.<br/>Take your time to rest, I definitely will. Thank you for reading!<br/>(Did I say slowburn?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I will not pretend you are mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romantic stuff, guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>"Not everyone hears, as they are not willing to listen."</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She would have never thought of running away from the forest for any reason other than to return home in time, as it had happened all the previous times. Raelle felt immature and unjust to flee like this, because how could she feel entitled to be hurt? Scylla was a Spirit, she was a human. If Scylla was with someone else, that was the end of the story. Plus, they had only just begun to know each other. The memories of her dreams were the only thing that could provide some answers, but they were still too new and sudden and had to soak inside her conscience.</p><p>The old irritating voice emerged from a dark ravine in the least indicated moment and spoke to her, a reminder that deep down she knew the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Everything that matters disappears, sooner or later.</em>
</p><p>Raelle ran fast, out of reach, rubbing her forearms hard against her eyes, unable to accept the way her body was reacting to the pain she was feeling. She cried too many times in her life, and always for similar reasons: abandonment, loss, injustice.</p><p>She felt tired, but always willing to believe. That stupid, naive trust in life.</p><p>That tiredness became anger. More like fury, to tell the truth. Her heart moaned, filled with undying hope, but her reason continued to obscure it with the images she had just seen.</p><p>Maybe it is not what you think.</p><p>Did not you see what happened?</p><p>Maybe you misunderstood.</p><p>How is it possible to misunderstand something like this?</p><p>The blonde screamed her frustration in the middle of the forest, towards the sky and the earth, shattered by those two separate parts, constantly fighting each other. She had to choose which to listen to, or she would have become insane. Decide once and for all to finally stop torturing her soul with impossible dreams and fantasies connected to what she could not reach.</p><p>The wind hit her hard, coming from east, making it difficult to maintain the speed. It was a sharp, strong, frozen gust.</p><p>It cleared her head, but it was not enough to stop her legs.</p><p>The girl continued running until, out of nowhere, another wave of air hit her, this time it was almost able to stop her body. Raelle fought, pushing with her ankles, protecting her face, and the air was sucked in behind her, causing her to lose her balance and fall.</p><p>It had to be the work of Scylla, or some elemental being.</p><p>Just the thought of seeing Scylla ...</p><p>She got to her feet and resumed running, but her thoughts were all gone.</p><p>Abigail, still very far, could not keep up with her or make her calls be heard.</p><p> </p><p>When Raelle managed to get out of the woods it was by now deep night, the stars were shining where the dark clouds showed glimpses of the sky, the rain still fell lightly on the ground, wetting again her already soaked clothes.</p><p>She headed home, catching her breath after the long pauseless run and watching those shiny dots above her head while her feet stomped heavily on the way back home. She caught a glimpse of the outline of the roof beyond the adjacent houses, but as soon as she saw the door, her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>There was light coming from behind the window curtains.</p><p>Edwin was awake. Probably waiting for her.</p><p>What would she say to her father? She could not tell him the truth, or could she? Raelle walked slowly, paying attention to where she was putting her feet, to make no sounds. She tried to gain some time, thinking about what to say, but the more she thought, the more her mind blurred with what she had seen back in the Spirits land.</p><p>She could have simply entered through her own window, which she always left ajar, but if Edwin was waiting awake he had certainly made sure of her absence; she could not appear so suddenly from her room. No, she had been away since the early afternoon, it was a crazy and stupid idea. And Edwin would certainly have felt offended by that story.</p><p>"Are you calling me stupid, perhaps, miss?"</p><p>Raelle could already see him, sitting on his armchair, and <em>almost</em> smiled at his annoyed but still affectionate tone.</p><p>-Raelle-</p><p>Even if she had smiled at that moment, she certainly would not have been able to keep doing it, because Edwin’s expert hearing heard her walking on the entrance steps, and he opened the wooden door. The man said nothing more than her name, but it was enough to freeze her on the spot.</p><p>Now he was staring at her, motionless in the doorway.</p><p>With a nod of the head he ordered her to enter.</p><p>When the girl was inside, the door was slammed shut.</p><p>-Where the hell have you been. It is the middle of the night.-</p><p>- I-I went hunting. With Abigail. To train- Raelle instinctively touched her hands but hid them away immediately behind her back, remembering how that was a gesture of nervousness of hers.</p><p>-And where would your sword be? Or the bow? Or the prey? - Edwin looked at her from head to toe, pulling slightly back her cloak.</p><p>Obviously she had no weapons with her, nor animals or plants.</p><p>-We could not find anything, unfortunately-</p><p>Her father did not believe her even for a second, he knew his daughter too well.</p><p>-Raelle. Where. Have you been. Be honest, holy heavens, I taught you to be.-</p><p>Raelle clenched her fists, marking her palms with the tips of her nails as she stared into her father's eyes. There was no anger in his gaze, but a profound concern.</p><p>-I, we-we went ...- she paused, searching for words. But were there other words to say it? No. -In the Spirits land-</p><p>Edwin's eyes widened, approaching and taking her shoulders with his strong hands. -What? What were you thinking, Raelle!-</p><p>-Sorry! Is that, I thought... - No, better leave Scylla's story out of the question.</p><p>- What, Raelle? What? You could have hurt yourself, you both could have! It is dangerous!-</p><p>-Dad, do not worry, I am fine, nothing happened! Abigail told me it would be simple, today is some kind of holiday for them..- She tried to push away from his grip.</p><p>-A holiday? Do you think a holiday would stop them from killing a threat? Besides, Abigail told you? What could she ever know about the Spirits! -</p><p>Raelle stepped back, looking at her father, confused. -What are you talking about? She is- No. Stop. Stop talking. Stupid move. He does not know, remember? No one knows here. And Abigail told you not to tell anyone.</p><p>Her father was part of the army, he had always warned her, keeping her away from the Spirits, without however delving into his own motivations. If he had known about Abigail and her family, perhaps he would have stopped training them, or complained to the commanders, maybe even forced Abigail to leave once again. She could not lose her best friend.</p><p>So she bit her tongue and kept quiet.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you should be silent more often. Now you would not know a spirit who just broke your heart. </em>
</p><p>Still, that part that loved to torture her spoke nonchalantly. She shut it up quickly, though she could not quite blame it.</p><p>-Rae, what you did was extremely irresponsible, do you understand?- In Edwin's tired eyes there was just care and loving anger towards her.</p><p>There was no doubt about this, even if it had been fun at first. Looking at it now, after the immense disappointment, everything seemed so stupid. She was not aware of the traditions or habits of the Spirits, she did not know how they reacted to strangers, let alone humans. Even if it was a party.</p><p>Edwin looked at her for a moment, all his wrinkles became visible, and all of a sudden he pulled her against him, squeezing her with his arms.</p><p>Raelle froze in place, wondering what was going on. Her father held her more firmly.</p><p>-Never do such a stupid thing like this one again, Raelle. I am not going to lose you before I am the one to leave first-</p><p>The meaning of his words were able to calm the heart of the young woman, who felt her chest warm with an emotion that she would never forget in her entire life.</p><p>She slowly brought her palms behind her father, hugging him back.</p><p>-Yes, dad-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Edwin made her promise that she would not run away again before going to bed, then both of them went to their respective rooms. They felt a bit awkward after that hug, but it was a nice kind of awkward. He was just not used to express his love for her daughter that way and Raelle was incredibly drained after the last events of the day, plus the physical effort she made.</p><p>She undressed, smiling at the memory of her father’s affection, dropping her soaked clothes with a thud. The wet cloth burned against her hot skin while she was getting out of it.</p><p>She wanted to take a bath, but it was impossible since it was the middle of the night. So she just wrapped a heavy wool blanket around her body, trying to regain some warmth, and sat on the bed waiting to dry completely before going to sleep.</p><p>She felt exhausted. The last few hours had turned her completely upside down.</p><p>Her clear gaze darted to the windowsill, where the sun rose was devoid of its natural aura, and a petal fell to the ground.</p><p>Without thinking, she got up, took it out of the glass in which the flower lived and dropped it out the window onto the hardened earth.</p><p>Raelle stared at it, a golden spot, motionless, broken and rootless. So similar to her.</p><p>Deprived of their love and their home of origin.</p><p>For a moment she thought of going to go get it back, but pride was stronger that night, so she turned around, returning to sit on the bed with her eyes wide open.</p><p>She tried to look at the situation clearly, thinking about what happened.</p><p>Scylla kissed someone else.</p><p>What could she do about it? Raelle told herself for the hundredth time that she did not have any right over the Spirit. They had not promised each other anything, they had never even mentioned their feelings.</p><p>Yes, with words, it never happened. Yet, deep in her heart, Raelle knew that Scylla felt something, too.</p><p>In addition, the dreams back in her memory only made it worse.</p><p>Why did Scylla take them away from her? And how was she able to do it?</p><p>Why did only Spirits possess such powers?</p><p>Maybe humans would not use them so wisely. Scylla was right, humans were evil. Humans <em>are</em> evil.</p><p>She hardened her gaze.</p><p>-What is it, do you agree with her now? Do you defend her? - She whispered, angry with herself.</p><p>Raelle knew Scylla felt something for her, too. It was visible in the gestures, in the choice of words, in her energy. Or was she just imagining things? After all, the other girl never told her anything about it. And then, was a dream really capable of making someone feel truthful, meaningful feelings? In her life she had all sorts of dreams. In some of them, especially when she was little, her mom was even alive and they were happy together, but that did not mean it was true. Her mother was dead.</p><p>The girl pursed her lips, feeling tears of frustration rise again, but she pushed them back, swallowing.</p><p>The doubt that maybe her reaction had been a bit too hasty crept more and more in her, making her feel bad. But, she could not know what was happening. It was her only choice, her heart felt too vulnerable.</p><p>Abigail's presence had not helped either. It was she who had risked the most, trusting her words and desires, accompanying her, remained by her side, and for what? Everything must have seemed like a joke to her. In addition to that sense of guilt, she realized that, taken by her own whirlwind of emotions, she had left her behind in the woods.</p><p>What if she was in danger? If they had taken her? She could not even go and make sure of her return, she promised Edwin she would stay there, and a promise was a promise.</p><p>Her lids began to drop, heavy with exhaustion, and Raelle pulled her head up when she found it almost resting against her bent knees.</p><p>She would go to Abigail, first thing in the morning, to apologize. If she still wanted to talk to her.</p><p>Raelle closed her eyes.</p><p>And she opened them again, filled with a rush of adrenaline.</p><p>If she fell asleep, Scylla could go into her dreams, talk to her. But she did not feel like it.</p><p>If Scylla turned out to be sorry, if she told her it was all her misunderstanding, she would look stupid, and she did not want to. She wished to remain in the belief that she had been betrayed, even though multiple intuitions over the course of the evening had cast doubts on that belief. Yet she felt entitled to be angry, because whatever the truth was, what she had witnessed hurt her. Her soul felt finally able to breathe thanks to that irrefutable feeling, for the first time untouchable.</p><p>She tried not to close her eyes all night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Raelle woke up with a start, realizing her inability to stay awake. Despite this, no one had snuck into her dreams. Of course she could not be completely sure of that, knowing what Scylla was capable of. That thought of mistrust made her feel sick.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes, involuntarily thinking back to the memory of Scylla's fingers brushing her lips, a gesture that still seemed full of love. It had actually been a complete betrayal. <em>But maybe not</em>, a new voice spoke inside her. "The biased voice" she called it at the moment. And she ignored it, still determined to keep her resentment alive.</p><p>The clothes were still on the floor, the nightgown under the pillow. The wool had kept her warm all night, protecting her from the inexplicable breeze that had come in through the window. Autumn had arrived really suddenly, as if by magic.</p><p>She yawned, dressing for the day, remembering with a look up at the sun high in the sky that she had forgotten to wake up in time to go to Abigail.</p><p>-Bloody hell- She hurriedly put on her boots, tripping over her own feet, then cautiously opened the door of the room, peering inside the main room of the house. When she saw no one sitting at the table, she opened the door and moved fast.</p><p>-Dad! I am going to Abig..-</p><p>Abigail was leaning against the window, in the corner remained hidden from view until that moment. In front of the girl was her father, who greeted her with a faint smile.</p><p>-Abigail? What are you doing here?-</p><p>The other girl wanted to say a lot of things, starting from "I could not reach you yesterday, in the woods", to "I thought something had happened to you, shitbird" or "you should have heard my mother last night", but Edwin spoke first, pulling a chair up to Raelle.</p><p>- Sit down, daughter. I have something to tell you-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle stared at Edwin, then at Abigail, then again at her father with her mouth slightly open.</p><p>- Wait, how is it possible? You knew only today about this?-</p><p>- Yesterday, actually. I received a message during the village meeting in the morning. I wanted to tell right away, but when I got home you were not here, and we all know very well where you were- he looked at the two girls with reproach, and they both lowered their eyes to their shoes.</p><p>Abigail spoke first, after him, to fastly change the subject.</p><p>-It might be for the best, Rae. Think about it- Her words obviously hid a meaning that was clear only to them. Raelle looked at her, suddenly undecided.</p><p>One thing was deciding to sulk at someone knowing that sooner or later the time for confrontation would come, and with that the continuing of a normal, teenage existence; another thing was not even having a chance to reconnect with ... "so-called someone", by completely changing life for three years, following her father to the front line and continuing her apprenticeship with Abigail.</p><p>Because that was what she had just been told.</p><p>For a moment Raelle thought she had a choice, but even if she did, would she really want to live away from her father while he was sent to a war zone? He could have died.</p><p>She forced herself to accept that thought, continuing to think.</p><p>If he died, there would be no one left in her heart.</p><p>Yes, she had Tally, or Abigail (but Abigail was a daughter of soldiers, she would have been sent to war in any case), and she knew Scylla, but no one knew her better than Edwin. He was her whole life at the moment.</p><p>She cleared her throat, looking up at the ceiling as she pondered a little more, and the other two watched her patiently.</p><p>Was not it always been her dream? To fight.</p><p>Initially it was a pure desire for revenge and justice, but over time she learned to understand those feelings and motives. That opportunity was exactly what she wanted: her father training her to become a knight, a soldier able to fight for the right cause, without having any obligation or duty towards those who did not follow the same ideals. Following him was the proposal anyone would accept without batting an eye. Still, her heart was literally split in two.</p><p>On one side there were her father, training, Abigail's company and the chance to become the woman she dreamed of being.</p><p>On the other hand, the love for Scylla.</p><p>For the first time, the truth was told. What she felt was love. As impatient, reckless, scared and innocent as she was, she was in love with Scylla. A Spirit that was probably already promised to someone else. A Spirit she honestly knew very little about.</p><p>She wondered if staying there was really the best choice.</p><p>Raelle was aware that the anger she was feeling would fade as the days passed and that she wished to see Scylla again, if only to talk and get some answers. That last part was not entirely true. She definitely did not want just answers from Scylla. But, after all, how could she, a mere human, stand between two peopl-..spirits? If Scylla was engaged, there was nothing she could do.</p><p>She looked down at the other two, biting the corner of her lip, feeling her hopes vanish.</p><p>-All right. I will come-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla, that night, did not know whether to sleep or not.</p><p>She could still feel Raelle's feelings inside every fiber of her body.</p><p>She rolled over on her new flower bed, even softer than the previous one, finding it incredibly uncomfortable. Marigolds were definitely not for her. She opened her eyes, looking at the leaden sky from behind the foliage and licked her lips, undecided about what to do.</p><p>Perhaps, just an attempt.</p><p>She lowered her eyelids, relaxing, and regulated her breathing. The world slowly faded around her perception, which she projected eastward, far away to the village of men, gently calling for Raelle, without being urgent.</p><p>The girl was sleeping. Scylla felt the heaviness of the breath, in front of the entrance of the dream.</p><p>She lifted one hand, resting it on the handle and held it with shaking fingers. The Spirit wanted to think of the right words again, but impatience prevailed. She lowered that small golden ledge, full of expectations, but the door remained still on its hinges.</p><p>It was locked.</p><p>It meant Raelle had expressly declared her desire not to see her before falling asleep.</p><p>She felt disappointed, left out, deprived of the real possibility of explaining herself. It would have been enough being able to see her and speak with a simple look, but Raelle did not want to, and it was totally legitimate.</p><p>Every little word previously studied vanished into thin air, leaving her alone in front of that door.</p><p>It was ironic, in a way, that she had avoided looking so much at that intimate door Raelle had left open for her from the beginning, and the one she had always entered with ease was now closed.</p><p>The Spirit smiled sadly, resting her forehead to the warm, imaginary, but well-defined wood. It was Raelle’s, proud and courageous even in the higher dimensions.</p><p>Maybe she deserved it. She made a choice that day and was now paying the consequences.</p><p>It would have been easy to force that door with the use of obscure magic: there were spells and words forbidden to her people, capable of bending any will. But that was just a really selfish and bad thought, pushed immediately aside.</p><p>Scylla would never do that to any living thing, and Raelle would be the last person she would betray that way.</p><p>Feeling that she might have already betrayed her made her tremble.</p><p>Raelle's emotions managed to reach her there, too. So deep, so human. The dimension glitched, losing its consistency. It was dangerous to explore deep strong feelings when you were traveling in the oniric realms. Flashes of light made her close her eyes, preparing her soul to inevitably return in her bed.</p><p>"I did not want to betray her."</p><p>"Didn't you want to take away her memories?"</p><p>“No, no! I only did it ... to protect her. "</p><p>"To protect her, or yourself?"</p><p>Scylla pulled her head up from the door, realizing only in that instant that she was not talking to herself, and the door was not there anymore, disappeared with the bright light. A voice was responding her, a voice coming from the outside.</p><p>She no longer was on the edge of Raelle's consciousness, but immersed in the cosmos, sitting on a small disk of white light: it was her own dream.</p><p>Under her body was a great expanse of dark green leaves, and from there it seemed that the stars were closer than ever before.</p><p>In front of her, casually sitting on a silver altar, there was a luminous shape.</p><p>It smiled at her -even if it did not possess a face, as soon as it realized that the girl finally understood what was happening.</p><p>“Hi Scylla”</p><p>The Spirit looked around, confused.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“We are in your dream, as you already know”</p><p>Scylla frowned, looking back in the direction of that strange, tall and luminous living being.</p><p>“Who are you?” She asked that question, but the answer came immediately straight to her heart. The essence smiled again, answering cordially.</p><p>“My dear soul, I am Rigel. And it's time for us to have a little chat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla could hardly believe it. Was she really talking to a star? Her star? Did all the spirits could do that?</p><p>“Yes, yes it is me and… no, not everyone can, because not everyone is willing to listen.”</p><p>The heir quickly blinked, taken aback by that information. Could he...she..it? Read her mind?</p><p>“Another yes. I can. And...i do not have a binary sexual spectrum.” The figure laughed, bringing its hands forward, or… what looked like hands.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again if you feel invaded.”</p><p>In fact she felt just like that.</p><p>“It's not that different from what happens when I give you my energy, but-”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>Rigel smiled again, visibly amused and not at all bothered to be interrupted.</p><p>“You know, stars have been in the sky for many, many eons. We know how life goes.”</p><p>It was not an answer to her question.</p><p>“You must know that I have known you from the very first day of this life of yours. From your first breath. Damn, girl, I fought to be your star, you know?”</p><p>From the way Scylla looked, Rigel knew its talking was a bit strange to her.</p><p>“You have to forgive me, Scylla. For me, for us - it pointed to the sky - time is a very fluid concept: what is future to you is already past to me. My language comes from afar, I find it funny.”</p><p>Scylla found all this nonsense.</p><p>Why was Rigel there? Why was...it talking to her? How did it get a shape? Was not that a star?</p><p>“How many questions ...” Rigel’s words were full of sarcasm.</p><p>Scylla blushed, feeling small and insignificant, compared to a star that totally seemed to… make fun of her.</p><p>Rigel then smiled reassuringly. Scylla did not see any evidence of it on the features of the luminous shape, because the figure just did not have any features. The smile was more of an inner feeling.</p><p>“Any question you ask will be answered in due course. Nature and life know a lot, Scylla. And you, one day, will be their eyes, their voice, as queen of your People. So it is written in the Great Plan.” Now the tone was almighty and deep. Almost Divine.</p><p>“You will not be queen because it is your birthright, but because you are worthy; thanks to your nature and the choices you will make from today. Spirits have forgotten, as humans have, that love must rule a People. If there is pride, avarice, prejudice or hatred to make love impossible, everything begins to die. You, Scylla, do not have an easy task. Your future is full of trials. What really matters is that you follow the heart.”</p><p>Scylla, who had listened carefully to those words, looked down at the end of the speech. She did not even think for a second about questioning Rigel, feeling nothing but truth in its voice.</p><p>“How can I trust my heart if it takes me away from what I am supposed to do?”</p><p>“My child. It is the heart that determines what you should do, not the other way around.”</p><p>“But I can’t. I ... I made a choice.”</p><p>Rigel looked at her with compassion, noticing the inner anguish that the heir was feeling at that moment.</p><p>“You chose a long time ago, Scylla. You chose to let a girl go when you shouldn't have. You let her take your immortal roses, knowing what they meant for your People, how sacred they were. And with them, you also gave her something else.”</p><p>“I was just a little girl.”</p><p>“Children know a lot more than adults do.”</p><p>Scylla did not give up.</p><p>“I did not know what I was doing. I just…. I felt I should have done it.”</p><p>“And what explanation do you give yourself? It’s time to stop lying to yourself, Scylla.”</p><p>The Spirit quickly sought an answer, never having thought of it.</p><p>“The answer is not where you are looking for it because you are not looking in the right place.”</p><p>Rigel's words were very clear. Scylla knew what they meant.</p><p>“We both know humans can be stubborn. Just because she didn't let you in now, doesn't mean she won't in the future.”</p><p>The Spirit could be stubborn too, denying her feelings, but being in that place, so close to the stars, she felt incredibly safer. The real world, made of duties and difficulties, where love was not enough to bring peace in a kingdom was far, far away.</p><p>“Scylla, you will soon be faced with a test, and you will have to prove your loyalty. I cannot force your free will, as I cannot reveal your future. Only you can decide about your life, because even if something is written in the stars, everything always changes. It’s life. I can only guide you towards your answers. It is up to you to find them and choose which path to follow.”</p><p>Scylla nodded, standing up. She felt that dawn was close.</p><p>With an unbelievable calm, she heard herself asking one last question, even though its answer was already clear inside her soul.</p><p>“Raelle is the right choice, isn’t it?”</p><p>Rigel showed for the first time a very strong and intense light, as if it had opened its eyes in the direction of her Spirit.</p><p>“There is no such thing as right or wrong, Scylla. You should know that. There is only what is dictated by love and what is not”</p><p>With a provocative smile, Rigel's light imploded into a tiny atom of pure energy, then elongated into a very long and very thin strip that united earth and sky for a second, disappearing in the air a moment later.</p><p>In the celestial vault, the immense blue star calmly shone again.</p><p>Scylla looked at it for every moment prior to her awakening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day it was not at all difficult to avoid questions or interactions. Scylla came to breakfast with a relaxed expression. She greeted her parents, heading for her fruit from the long table enriched by the kind offerings of the elementals passed to their tree the day before.</p><p>Phorcys exchanged a glance with his wife, seeming undecided about how to strike up a conversation they had clearly discussed until a moment before. He waited for Scylla to be seated to speak, cautiously, taking the subject from its farthest and safest point.</p><p>-Mabon went pleasantly well, yesterday, do you agree? -</p><p>Hecate smiled at him. -Very true-</p><p>They both turned to their daughter.</p><p>She, who was watching out of the large manicured branches of the room, turned to look at them calmly.</p><p>-It was not the best, but yes. It was nice-</p><p>-You got the chance to talk with Porter? -</p><p>Hecate turned to the king, warning him with her turqoise eyes. He looked back at her, communicating a silent "How should I have asked her?".</p><p>But Scylla snorted a light laugh, playing with a few grapes inside her bowl.</p><p>-It depends on what you mean by talking, father-</p><p>Both adults noticed the change in her behavior. Scylla seemed to have lost that rebellious fire that had characterized her recent times. She seemed grown now, and that flame was more like ice than fire.</p><p>-Anyway, yes- She lifted her face, giving Phorcys a smile laden with nothing, -and he was <em>very</em> eloquent. Now, if you may excuse me, I have to go finish the studies I was unable to read yesterday-</p><p>She got up, taking her breakfast with her, and left the room, leaving the rulers alone in the dining room to finish the meal, eyes fixed on their daughter's upright and proud back as she walked slowly towards the Valley.</p><p> </p><p>-What happened yesterday, Scyl? I could not find you anywhere, I asked your parents, I asked Porter, but nobody had or wanted to give me an answer- Glory seemed worried.</p><p>Scylla looked up at her, folding only the corner of her lips. -Porter kissed me-</p><p>The girl opened her mouth. -Wh-wha..-</p><p>-Twice. At Lughnasadh and Mabon.-</p><p>Glory raised her eyebrows even more, but as she observed the heir, she realized that something was wrong.</p><p>-What, w-why, are not you happy?-</p><p>Scylla closed the book with a dull heavy thud, decidedly disconcerted to continue. She leaned back against the rock behind her back and looked blankly at Glory again.</p><p>-Because I am in love with a human-</p><p>And Glory chocked on the water she had sipped quietly up to that moment.</p><p>Scylla was not used to trust someone so openly with her secrets, but after meeting with Rigel she felt so light by telling and admitting the truth that she wanted to do it with someone else until she could do it with Raelle.</p><p>She slapped Glory on the back a couple of times, while the other girl's face turned bluer than usual as she coughed.</p><p>-Glory, you are a water spirit. These things should not happen to you- She could not help herself to joke about it.</p><p>-ARE YOU CRAZY?!-</p><p>Scylla drew her hand away, piqued. She had just told her a secret and that was her reward?</p><p>-A human? - The other brunette looked around, showing all her apprehension, -you are ... are you sure? Scyl, holy Goddess, how? When?-</p><p>-During the first race, I think-</p><p>-That is..Seven? Seven years ago? Scyl, but ... but you are the Heir!-</p><p>-Really? Oh Goddess, what an amazing thing! How did I not notice it?-</p><p>Glory saw the mockery and the awareness hidden in Scylla's words, and calmed down.</p><p>-How, what are you going to do? Is it possible? It can be done? And the bloodline? -</p><p>The heir pulled her knees to her chest, feeling the security that had animated her during the night slowly abandoning her.</p><p>-I do not know. But ... I do not think there have never been cases like mine before, don’t you think? -</p><p>-Not that I know of, Scyl.-</p><p>-Does it mean I could be the first?-</p><p>-You are the one who studied the history of the royal family, Scyl-</p><p>She was right. And in no record had she ever read of unions between Spirits and humans within the royal lineage.</p><p>-You would be the first ... only if you decide to go down this road-</p><p>Glory's cautious words reminded her of Rigel's. The choice was up to her, once again. How was she supposed to know? Outside of dreams, everything was difficult. She could have risked everything and followed her nature or remained on the well-lit and known path. And what would happen next? Even if she chose Raelle, her People would cut her Elemental cord, and she would die. In addition, a conflict between the two kingdoms would likely arise.</p><p>For the second time, Scylla cursed the whole thing, wondering why love should be a political act.</p><p>-I just want to love, Glory, you know? I would like to not be the heir. I do not even want to be a Spirit at times-</p><p>Glory gasped at the depth of that desire, instinctively taking her hand.</p><p>- Do not think about it for a moment, Scylla! Being a Spirit is a gift of Nature, and Nature, well, it already knows how things will turn out. You will see ... you will see that we will find a solution- She looked at her with a fond smile full of sincerity, as always. Scylla felt grateful to have someone in her life who was so honest and kind, who simply cared about her joy, above all else. Even if Glory was a very traditional Spirit, she never questioned Scylla’s behavior and was always ready to cover for her. This time was no different. She believed her and trusted her, because she was her friend, not her future queen.</p><p>Glory was right. It would be fine. The first thing she had to do was clear up Raelle's misunderstanding. She did not know how or when, but she was ready to arm herself with perseverance and patience. Maybe, they could have talked about it as adults and find a way to be together.</p><p>That same evening she tried to dream again with the clear intention of reappearing in front of Raelle's door.</p><p>As soon as she entered the oniric realm, though, the dream was already waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The light is strangely brighter than the previous times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it the sunset?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She focuses on the colors, realizing that no, it is not the sunset: she is in the eastern woods, and the space is exactly as it was the previous evening. The leaves fall very slowly, they almost struggle to move in the air, not at all attracted by gravity. She had not expected it to be that easy, yet there she is, dreaming without even possessing the memory of having crossed a threshold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With her eyes open, she is leaning back against a tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And in front of her, in a similar pose, there is Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl is looking at her, she is there from longer than the Spirit; there is still a sense of betrayal in her eyes, mitigated by something harder to reach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rae...” Scylla starts to get up, but the blonde raises a hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay there, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla obeys, like every other time Raelle asked her something, letting her legs slide down on the damp leaves, wet despite the clear sky and the absence of rain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would like to speak, tell her the truth immediately, but the mere presence of Raelle almost leaves her breathless, empties her mind, instills dangerous desires, born from impulsive thoughts. Like giving the girl her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Plus, Raelle moves her gaze away from hers, keeping it anchored to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is not what you thought it was” She can no longer tolerate the shade of pain that navigates the crystalline eyes of the human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No? I must have imagined it, then. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An arrow hits her, but she is not ready to give up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, you did not imagine it. But it was not my will. I was not consensual”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment, a surprised wrinkle appears between Raelle's eyebrows, who glances at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is amazing how ready she is to believe her. In that simple question there is no doubt. Just innocence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I swear”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks away from her again, starting to torture the skin that joins thumb and forefinger. Her gaze is clearer than before, but were there was anger, now there is sadness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla watches her, beginning to sense something. There is something wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raelle. What is going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-.-.-.-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Despite everything that has been repeated until the moment before closing her eyes, Scylla is in front of her now, beautiful and powerful, and her heart sinks hearing those words. She feels it on her skin, from the shivers that run through her every time their gazes touch. Scylla is sincere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants to believe her, she cannot help but believe her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it is her time to destroy peace, forced to tell her what she came for, the only reason she allowed Scylla to enter inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scyl ..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit is struck by the way she calls her for the first time, so familiar and initimate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now or never. She can not leave without telling her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla tilts her head slightly, trying to understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go? From here, now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, from where I live. Tomorrow morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh” Scylla offers her a shy, little smile, “... where are you going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the tone of her words, forcibly positive, Raelle realizes how much she is trying to push the truth away. She also stopped looking at her, which had never happened before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will travel with my father to the front. To finish my training. I will become a knight. With Abigail, a… she is a friend of mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla remembers the girl from the previous night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This whole situation is embarrassing. Nobody knows what to say anymore. They do not look at each other and remain silent, each immersed in their own thoughts for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is the first to come out of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can always see each other in dreams, though” It is almost a prayer. All the anger has disappeared from her spirit, leaving only room for a tremendous awareness. She could not see Scylla again for a long, long time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla must have felt something similar too, because in her eyes there are so many conflicting thoughts, a literal battle between two sides, both trying to prevail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, she manages to answer, in a low voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is not the same, Raelle. Now it is easy because ... the connection is strong. If either of us ever loosens the grip on it, it will be incredibly difficult to reconnect.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not know the powers of the Spirits, but she knows the strength of her own will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know my memories are back, Scylla. Do not pretend you do not remember what you told me at the end of our last dream. After all, it only happened two days ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For just a moment, Scylla's face lights up with an intense blush. Maybe she really had forgotten that tiny detail.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember me, and pretend</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am yours"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-.-.-.-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle suddenly stands up, walking towards her, causing a slight tremor within the dimension, which is not only Raelle’s anymore, but it belongs to both of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is going to happen, she feels it. She wishes for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde kneels in front of her and takes her hands in hers with unspeakable kindness. Scylla cannot help but think of all the times Porter has taken them in his own. Raelle's skin is callused, if you look closely you can see the amount of scars that run along the back, the fingers, up to the wrists. But her hands know how to touch her, and Scylla is in love with that simple and intimate contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She raises her head, meeting Raelle's gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is still pain there, but that is an ever-present nuance in the ice of her irises; it comes from a very distant time of her life, and maybe it will never go away. But, Scylla thinks, she wants to try to soothe it at any cost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that the choice Rigel was talking about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choosing Raelle despite her leaving? To war? A war that was also against her own people? What did knights do? Were they different from fantery soldiers? Besides, how long would she be gone? Would she be back in time for her Maturity, the day she traditionally had to choose her life companion?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle anchors her to reality, brushing a thumb across her knuckles with a slow and calm gesture, capable of dispelling all doubts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will not pretend that you are mine, Scylla”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whispered words, released in the air that separates them, suspended in the small distance between their lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels her free will slip, like a substance that must irremediably flow in a specific direction, towards Raelle. Her chest lights up with a red shade, above the drum that is her heart, as during the First Run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I am not going to do anything, until I am really in front of you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit exhales all the air held up until that moment, sighing, without letting go of the girl's hands and eyes, who are just a few centimeters away from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When I will not dream of you, I will dream of how our next meeting will be. I'll pray to the stars it'll be soon.” Raelle whispers again, enamored with Scylla’s hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she brings them up, close to her lips, but contact in dreams is not even comparable to the physical one, therefore, after a few seconds of indecision, she lowers them back. Her jaw tenses, her eyelids close, as if she were forced into an immense effort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is just a moment, because when she looks back at Scylla, there is hope in her gaze again, sweetness. Scylla hopes she can say to recognize devotion. Or maybe that is just a reflection of what she is feeling inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How long?” She moves a little forward without having ordered anything to her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Three years.” Raelle looks down at her lips, her words almost inaudible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla would feel how much that time means if it were not for their closeness. She hears too many things allat once to be able to assimilate that information clearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps that is the best way to hear Raelle saying those two words. Remember them as a warm breath on her lips, full of promises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dream does not slowly fades, and it is not abandoned by one before the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both raise their gazes and stare at each other eyes, as sky and ocean meet on that line that is uniquely illusory, mixing in a one single color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blink of an eye, and the two reopen their eyes in their beds, their hearts filled with each other.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did someone said plot twists?<br/>Did somebody said slow burn?<br/>Maybe you're frustrated because nope, they did not kiss. Again. And i totally hear you. But do you feel that emotion of longing? Of...like...a little firework when they are close to do it and then they're not doin it and you're holding your breath? Isn't it awesome? Sorry if it's a very slow burn, but you said you were fine with it and, well. <br/>¯\_(￣▽￣)_/¯ <br/>(I love Rigel. Too much.)<br/>As always, thank you, thank you for reading, for the kudos and the comments. You guys make me so happy.<br/>I'll be honest. I experienced the first weird "oh my god, am I doing this right?" moment, but I made it through, and it was because of the story and your so, so, so kind comments. I hope I'll be able to entertain you with a new chapter, it will be fun fun! Kudos to you, kind reader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That feeling when you come from a very good chapter, turn the page of the book, and? A new chapter with a new character, and you're thinking "I couldn't care less about you right now, tell me about my babies". But then something happens and you're like "uh, what's that? Now I want to know more"<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>War was never easy. She knew this for years now, but seeing the aftermath of it always brought her a deep sense of unease, as if inside herself she knew that all this was wrong, yet inevitable. The sky was no longer clear as it had been two weeks before, when she arrived there: countless smoke streaks of various shades of gray -depending on the type of fire from which they came, rose from the battlefield. The most frequent were those of houses razed to the ground.</p><p>Mixed villages were the first to be targeted by the army, because they were the first conspiring to separate themselves from the Kingdom. Humans were not stupid. Living so close with the Spirits made them educated, made them sharp and capable. They had begun to notice the difference between the quality of life, how the Spirits took care of each of the inhabitants.</p><p>Especially there in the north, where nature was wild and the temperature did not invite humans to live sedentarily in such a cold place, the main cities were not willing to offer dwellers the same opportunities that instead gave the southern villages and towns, easier to reach and more pleasant to travel to. So, those humans had approached the Spirits for help, for resources, and the Spirits, it seemed, had helped them. Of course, not all the Spirits were like that. The capital in the southwest was much more traditional under the direct leadership of Hecate and Phorcys. Yet, those northern colonies managed to maintain their individuality, allowing humans to get close, to ally.</p><p>It was not something she could allow. Although she could not stand the indoctrinated speeches of the clerics, she still had her reasons for leading the army against those alliances.</p><p>However, she did not understand how such a thing could go unnoticed under the careful guidance of the rulers of the Spirit Kingdom. But, perhaps they knew it. And they used that strategy against her. To <em>mocke her.</em></p><p>That mere thought made her masochistically grind her teeth and, subsequently, regret it. As every time.</p><p>Saying she had gotten used to that large amount of bones was too much. They were so hard, and stiff. When she seemed to have finally become familiar with them, a finger broke, or a vertebra sent a stab of pain up to the cervicals. On sunny days she joked with the soldiers about the advancing old age, but it was a lie: she did not possess that privilege. At least not like them.</p><p>She took a blackened rock with one hand, crouched on the ground, as she let her gaze wander over the desolate plain. The odour of blood still wafted in the air, but she got so used to it she could only perceive a tingle inside her cold nose. The bonfires were slowly going out. There was not only smoke in the sky to obscure the sun, but also the approaching of the dark season, with its clouds full of water and electricity. Everything in the north was worse, especially for her.</p><p>-General, we await new orders-</p><p>She ignored the soldier, still keeping her eyes fixed on the western border.</p><p>With a small groan she lifted herself up, feeling all the movements of the femur, kneecap and pelvis. For the love of the Goddess.</p><p>-Ma’am?-</p><p>- We are ready to go, Major. Let's go back to base-</p><p>The man did not move, hesitant, and she gave him a very intimidating look.</p><p>-Send a message to General Collar. We will need his experience in the coming weeks- And I want to get out of here as soon as possible, she concluded in her own thoughts.</p><p>-Yes General-</p><p>The soldier nodded, turning, ready to report her decision to his subordinates, but stopped after one step only.</p><p>- What about the children, Ma'am? -</p><p>They both looked south, where the tents of the temporary camp were hit by the cold wind.</p><p>-Find them a family away from here, as far east as possible, so they can start a normal life.-</p><p>-Yes General-</p><p>Finally, he walked away at a brisk pace, leaving her alone in the middle of the flat scorched earth.</p><p>She did not sigh, because humans did it too often. It was an action that annoyed her to the core, from the first years of their forced coexistence. Se walked another few meters, looking at the ground, hitting with small pushes of her boot the charred wooden structures of what had previously been tents and yurts.</p><p> Sparks rose in the air at those contacts, reminding her of the past.</p><p>But in that fire there was only a shadow, which never let her forget the bitter truth that animated her survival.</p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The journey continued slowly under the sky that gradually became darker, much more than she expected.</p><p>On the morning of their departure, Raelle woke up with a great emptiness inside, despite the fresh promise of the night.</p><p>Dreams, after all, were not an absolute guarantee, and they were not as tangible as reality. Maybe it was enough for the Spirit, but not for her.</p><p>She took a bath after two days of not being able to, and dressed. Edwin and Abigail were already outside, waiting for her. There was no time for breakfast that morning. “General Alder already expected that I would leave yesterday. We have no time to waste, we will eat on the road”, said Edwin as soon as he saw her appear on the door. Sure, but Raelle's stomach was complaining anyway. They had climbed onto their respective horses and left, but not before being joined by Tally, who had almost clung to Raelle's foot in despair.</p><p>"Did you think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?!"</p><p>Raelle looked sadly at Abigail, and the other smiled at her returning her own emotion. It was she who had warned Tally.</p><p>“Sorry, Tal. It is just that ... goodbyes are never easy.” Raelle dismounted, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, Tally was already holding her in a breathtaking hug.</p><p>“Girls, we have to leave.” Edwin, from his venerable age, was far from all those youthful, and above all, female expressions of affection. But he did not say those words making them sound like an order,they were rather like a reminder.</p><p>“I know, Father. Just one moment.” His daughter gave him a decidedly eloquent look, which made him snort.</p><p>Tally looked at her with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I cannot come with you, can I?”</p><p>Raelle felt herself smiling as she thought of her friend’s past attempts to fight. She was definitely not suited to the art of the sword. She would only find herself in danger, following them.</p><p>“Tal, you have to keep an eye on your family, help your parents. How would they do without your help?” The blonde with such affection and conviction as to make her friend smile, even though she only wanted to cry.</p><p>“You are right, it is just that... I won't have anyone here.”</p><p>She looked up at Abigail, despite having known her for less time, and Raelle felt a little guilty. After all, they had been friends for a lifetime, and now she was leaving her, as she was leaving what had become home ... and also Scylla.</p><p>She inhaled strongly, hoping that oxygen would fill those empty spaces that risked being invaded by the repentance of her decision, and smiled at her friend. “I will write to you every week, Tally, do not worry.”</p><p>The girl seemed heartened by that promise, and shook her hands, full of hope.</p><p>She was so young.</p><p>Although Raelle was the same age, she could no longer find the same naive vulnerability within. She wondered when she had lost it.</p><p>Edwin cleared his throat, slightly waving his horse's bridle. “Are we ready to go?”</p><p>Abigail dropped a hand, which she placed on Tally's shoulder, and the redhead immediately covered it with her own, looking up.</p><p>“I will miss you, girls.”</p><p>Raelle turned around, getting on her horse, taking a little too long to do so, while she sniffed and frowned. "We will miss you too, Tal."</p><p>Their friend took a few steps away, holding back her emotions and smiling as best as she could, waving a hand as the three horses began to move. At the last moment Raelle turned towards the house she was leaving behind, speaking aloud.</p><p>“When we get back we will have a party, Tal, I promise! And we will finally be able to drink all the wine of the village!”</p><p>Tally laughed, waving the hand that greeted them more vigorously, and the tears on either side of her eyes turned to nostalgia and affection ones.</p><p>Before returning with her attention to the road ahead, Raelle's clear gaze was drawn to the small golden spot under her window. Even from a distance, she could see that the red petals had returned to shine.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>They reached the base the afternoon of two days later.</p><p>As soon as she pulled back the curtain of the large tent, the sound of voices invaded her senses, making her eyes narrow.</p><p>Soldiers of all kinds and colors crossed her path, greeting her with reverence.</p><p>Sarah walked with her hands behind her back along the main road, between the long and large wooden tables on which were placed maps, reading instruments and pawns of different make. The light came from the openings on the sturdy cloth that served as ceiling of the space. For a moment, the General of the army was lost in observing the fluctuation of the tiny particles of dust that flew slowly, illuminated by the intense sun rays, as if attracted by the light source.</p><p>-General?-</p><p>She did not move her head towards the man, but answered anyway, without giving him too much attention.</p><p>-We have managed to find a family for... almost all the children in the last few days-</p><p>She turned her eyes away from the dust and fixed them on the frightened ones of the cadet.</p><p>-Almost?-</p><p>-Yes. Some ... refuse to go away. They say this is their homeland-</p><p>-They refuse? They are children-</p><p>The soldier seemed to blush, embarrassed.</p><p>- I know, General. Nobody was able to change her mind.-</p><p>Sarah turned the rest of her body towards him, and the man was instantly intimidated by that gesture.</p><p>-Change her mind. It is a single, simple child, then? -</p><p>-Yes, General- And he moved to the side, revealing a little girl who was looking around with vague curiosity.</p><p>As the two were face to face, the woman looked at her and smiled, lowering to her level.</p><p>-Hello-</p><p>The little one studied her before answering. But she did not answer anyway.</p><p>-I am General Alder. The General of the Army, Sarah Alder, and you are? - The woman bowed her head a little, reaching out to her, in the little distance that separated them.</p><p>The child looked at her hand, then at the man (who quickly straightened his shoulders), then back at the General. She almost said something, but then turned her attention elsewhere, looking at everything above the tables.</p><p>The woman narrowed her gaze, hinting at a laugh, as she licked her lips and stood back up.</p><p>-Well, I think she will stay here until we know something about her,- she said harshly. -You can go- the last words were directed at the man even if she was not looking at him.</p><p>He quickly walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl followed her all day, constantly on her tail. She listened to everything she said, observed the faces of those who interacted with her. She seemed very smart and interested in everything that was happening inside the tent. The General did not care too much, though, committed to directing the entire field.</p><p>-General, we got a message from the Eastern Front-</p><p>-Good-</p><p>While reading the message on the paper addressed to her, standing in a corner, the little girl sat cross-legged on the ground, staring at anyone who passed in front of them: she kept giving the older woman suspicious looks at each greeting.</p><p>General, General Alder, good morning Madam. Goodbye General. Yes Ma’am. As you wish, General Alder.</p><p>The letter said there was no progress on the eastern edges of the kingdom. Not a bad news, they had all the time in the world to make progress. She closed the sheet and handed it to the officer who was waiting for an answer.</p><p>-Very well. You can answer for me. I will meet them in person as soon as possible-</p><p>-Very good, General-</p><p>Fantastic. The cold was starting to irritate her to her nerves. A little heat would have done her good.</p><p>The woman had almost forget the silent presence that continued to follow her, but when she started walking again, the little girl quickly got to her feet and was behind her.</p><p>The general had many qualities, but patience was not one of them: she quickly turned her heels, thinking of catching her off guard, but no, the child stopped at the exact moment she stopped, looking at her from below with her dark eyes. Before any of them could speak, a Lieutenant approached with a martial step.</p><p>-General Alder, can I confer with you? - He looked quickly at the little girl who was next to them, questioning.</p><p>-Talk- Alder moved her hands behind her back again, straightening her posture.</p><p>-We have just received General Collar's reply. He says he hopes to arrive at the crack of dawn tomorrow. With him he brings his daughter, Raelle Collar, along with Abigail Bellweather-</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised at the news, and shot a quick glance at the child, thinking that was a perfect coincidence to get rid of that presence, keeping her temperance untouched.</p><p>-Very well. Set up two tents for them. One for the General, one for the girls. And ... leave them a little more space, for future needs- She did not convey any of her true intentions with those words, and the Lieutenant nodded.</p><p>-Dismissed-</p><p>-General-</p><p>Both, woman and girl, watched him go, the adult looked at the child out of the corner of her eye in the meantime, then resumed walking, headed for the exit of the base.</p><p>-Who is arriving, tomorrow? - The girl spoke as soon as they were out of the large tent, and the General turned around, surprised by the sudden sound of the young voice. She thought about asking her name, but it was better to answer if she wanted to continue that dialogue.</p><p>-A trusted General who retired from his military career-</p><p>-And are his daughters with him? -</p><p>-One, yes. The other is the daughter of a noble matriline of war heroes-</p><p>The little girl nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>-And are they part of your army, too? -</p><p>That question was a little odd to be asked by someone her age.</p><p>-I do not know. I will ask them tomorrow-</p><p>The little girl looked north, in the direction of the burnt battlefield, and then back where the trees were still green and nature flourished despite the cold temperature.</p><p>-Are you happy with what you’ve done?-</p><p>The little child’s words were a block of ice thrown at her at full force. Wasn't she a child of the village? She should have been scared. The idea she might have been a Spirit frightened the General, but after a closer look she deducted that she couldn't be one. The traits were different. So, she deflected the question.</p><p>-Can I know your name?- The General squatted down once more, trying to appear affable.</p><p>The young girl stared into her eyes, inscrutable.</p><p>-Khalida-</p><p>-And would you like to go play with the other children, Khalida? You can go, you know?-</p><p>The other hinted a tiny smile.</p><p>-I am fine where I am, thank you, Sarah-</p><p>The General remained motionless, amazed at the naturalness with which that child had just addressed an adult, a stranger, an army general.</p><p>And Khalida passed her, keeping her expression intact.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>For the hundredth time, Raelle stretched her back with a loud moan, shifting on the horse's saddle.</p><p>-Raelle, you will have to get used to it- Edwin laughed in front of the two girls.</p><p>-Yes, you already told me yesterday, thanks. I have a lot more experience now-</p><p>Abigail shook her head, smiling, and instinctively adjusted her posture. -We will meet with General Alder tomorrow, Raelle. You should get ready. If you thought my mom was intense, wait until you meet her-</p><p>Raelle rubbed her back with a gloved hand and a painful expression on her face. She was definitely not used to horseback riding, and going on a three-day trip just was not the best way to start.</p><p>- Have you already met her? -</p><p>-No, how could I? She never remains in one place for too long, unless you are talking about the eastern lands. My mother knew her there. They fought together, years ago, and she always spoke well to me about her-</p><p>-Who knows why, this information does not cheer me at all- Raelle pushed the long blonde braid behind her back, muttering under her breath ‘I have to cut it’.</p><p>Abigail gave her a look. -My mother may be married to the army before my father, but General Alder has a reputation, and that precedes her everywhere. She’s a legend-</p><p>-We will see- Raelle approached Abigail's horse and stretched out a hand, pushing the girl and making her lose that regal posture that was trying so hard to maintain all the time.</p><p>-Hey! - Abigail returned the push, laughing, and Edwin turned his head, warning them.</p><p>- Enough, girls. Good heavens, you are almost seventeen. When we will get there, do not think you can do whatever you wish. You will have to behave, get to know people, and above all - at that point he looked straight at Raelle, -show respect. Do not make me look bad. Even if I am retired, I remain a Gen-</p><p>-A General, yes, I know, father-</p><p>-It is not a game, Raelle. You have to learn how respect works-</p><p>-I already know what that means. And you have to earn it. This is my first knight rule-</p><p>-Raelle, - Edwin sighed, used to that kind of interactions, -even if you will become a knight, they still have a rank. And any rank is lower than that of the General of the Army-</p><p>At these words, the daughter stiffened, ready to fire back, even though she no longer had weapons at her disposal in defense of her own chivalrous honor, or so she had named it at the beginning of her training.</p><p>-I will try my best to behave, father. You have my word-</p><p>Edwin looked satisfied; he briefly smiled at her and returned to focus on the road. Abigail watched the entire conversation without saying a word, entertained by their decidedly particular and unique dynamics.</p><p>So the march continued in silence, while the company closed themselves in their own thoughts and meditations.</p><p>Raelle had not been able to sleep well the previous night because they did not stop due to being late.</p><p>They slept on the horses, and obviously sleep had been broken every fifteen or twenty minutes, too short a time for Raelle to sink in enough to dream. And so, the distance from Scylla had been marked by a deep line that stretched more and more with each traveled meter.</p><p>Inside, Raelle felt there was some kind of white map, and that line - precisely red, because it was the color used in every maps to mark what was important - was drawn slowly by an invisible hand, leaving a groove on the raw paper. The starting point was Scylla, while the departing point was her.</p><p>As the miles increased in the real world, the distance on paper was only a few millimeters, and she was heartened by that, ignoring the real distance and focusing solely on the red mark, repeating ‘it's not that far’. Actually, it was, but she could ignore that awareness, too.</p><p>The night after was no better than the previous one, spent lying on that uncomfortable saddle, again. She should have been grateful for having a horse of her own rather than being forced to travel behind her father like when she was a child, but when her body shook every time a hoof hit the ground it was hard to be grateful.</p><p>Abigail's mother, Petra, had granted them two horses, one for her daughter and one for Raelle, as soon as Edwin explained the circumstances of their departure. For a magical unknown reason, any complaints about Abigail's disengagement in the recent months disappeared once the man told her that the two girls had expressed a desire to become his pupils. He avoided elaborating on the “knights” part, because Abigail begged him not to mention it to her family, too fond of the good old ranks of the army to accept such an idea. For any Bellweather making a career out of the ground was essential.</p><p>Thus, the night passed between suffering and further back pain until dawn, when they began to smell smoke in the air and their eyes saw the first small houses. The temperature had dropped considerably from the previous evening, forcing them to use the thick woolen blankets to keep some body warmth.</p><p>-I thought we would be able to reach the camp without needing it, girls. Autumn, this year, came earlier than usual- Edwin had said, and Raelle could not help but think about Scylla. Since she was a Spirit, maybe it was possible for her to influence the weather. That was a big change, though; could it really be the work of a simple Spirit? If it had been an important Spirit, or even the ruler of the Spirit Kingdom, then it would have been a little more plausible idea. Who knows if there were Spirits capable of controlling the elements, and maybe different Spirits controlled different elements ...</p><p>-Raelle. Here we are- Abigail pulled her away from her thoughts, drawing her attention.</p><p>They were finally immersed in the village center, where some curious faces watched them pass along the main street. They looked peaceful and calm, somehow also scared. Their features were different from those of the villages further south, where they came from. Maybe the Spirits were different there too. She realized she did not know much about Spirits, and perhaps it was time to educate herself about them if she wanted to prepare for her return.</p><p>“Raelle, wake up. Just arrived here and already thinking of returning.” She warned herself, while the three horses stopped near a large tent in front of which the banner of the army was waving and a man was waiting.</p><p>Edwin was the first to dismount, jumping skillfully to the ground. His boots made a thud on the whitish grass upon landing.</p><p>-General Collar, how nice to see you again!- The man, younger than Edwin, welcomed him with a hug, clapping an open hand on his back in a typically masculine gesture.</p><p>Raelle took her time to get off the high horse without looking like a child, given the high difference with her traveling companions and, of course, more than anything else, due to the immense pain that hit her.</p><p>Abigail had already tied the bridle to the beam and offered her a hand, which was immediately accepted by the blonde, who whispered painfully.</p><p>-My butt is literally shattered. I'm serious. It will fall at any moment -</p><p>Abigail smiled at her with amusement. -I know, Rae. The first few times it is always like this. You’ll get used to it, do not worry-</p><p>-Will I always have my butt in pieces?-</p><p>-For sure. The best part is that it will be made of steel-</p><p>Raelle seemed to ponder, interested.</p><p>-Mh. I think with the right trousers it would look quite good-</p><p>Abigail laughed softly.</p><p>-Absolutely. Did you see mine? Pure steel- She took the bridles of Raelle's horse, tying them next to the others.</p><p>- Sure I did. And, top shelf butt, man-</p><p>The two exchanged the last amused glance before returning composed and heading towards the men who were talking amiably.</p><p>-Buttonwood, this is my daughter, Raelle. And this other young lady here is-</p><p>-Abigail Bellweather- The boy approached her and hugged her friendly, under the amazed gaze of the two Collars.</p><p>-We already know each other, me and Buttonwood. I didn't think I'd find you here!- Abigail pulled away from him, but leaving a hand on his shoulder. Her accent took back a shade of the one she had back in her native land.</p><p>-Yes, I was in the east until a few months ago, but I was told here in the north there was a need for someone who knew a little bit of Spirits stuff, you know? And so here I am, talking to the forest on behalf of the army- His smile seemed very forced to Raelle. However, every bit of her attention darted towards Edwin.</p><p>-We both know how hostile both peoples can be with half-breeds, Gerit. I am sorry if you had to be mistreated since my departure-</p><p>- It was all right, sir. I learned to defend myself- Gerit smiled gratefully and shook the hand that the man had offered him with strength and enthusiasm. -Come. General Alder is waiting for you-</p><p>Raelle stopped Abigail by the arm, slowing her pace, and spoke in her ear.</p><p>-My father knows other half-breeds like you, did you know? And you already knew about him? You never told me! -</p><p>Before pulling the heavy entrance curtain aside, her friend briefly replied that she simply never had the occasion to.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere inside the tent was a bit loud but tidy. Men and women of all ranks and ages moved between the tables, next to the walls, talking, studying, communicating. Raelle lost her orientation for a few seconds, intent on observing as much as she could in the shortest time possible. Everything immediately seemed thrilling to her until she saw the large scrolls lying on the wooden counters, filled with notes and pawns. The Spirit land was huge on the maps, and the red line that marked its boundary had the opposite meaning of her own red line. That was a straightforward ‘enemies reside behind this border’. In addition, apart from the west land of the Spirits, there were other similar lines that delimited parts of the kingdom of men and other smaller Spirit lands, basically everywhere on the extreme borders of the paper. There were so many.</p><p>-How is it possible that there are enemies everywhere? - She stopped there, placing her suddenly fearful hands on the map, suddenly feeling uncomfortable there.</p><p>-Anyone who does not desire peace is an enemy-</p><p>At the sound of that voice, Raelle looked up, finding herself next to a tall woman with long dark hair, tied in a much thicker braid than hers.</p><p>-You must be Raelle Collar, Edwin's daughter-</p><p>The girl became suspicious, but still accepted the hand that was offered to her, shaking it firmly.</p><p>-It is me. And you are? -</p><p>-General of the army Sarah Alder-</p><p>Raelle almost stumbled even if was standing still, hurrying to bow her head in a confused gesture, not knowing if that was a greeting worthy of the General. The woman smiled satisfied at that embarrassed reverence, and looked up at Abigail and Edwin, who in the meantime had joined them.</p><p>-Edwin, what a pleasure to see you again. And to have you back with us- The two held each other’s forearms, a greeting reserved for high ranks.</p><p>-And Abigail. I've heard a lot about you, especially from your mother. Are you following in your parents' footsteps too? - Her eyes twinkled even though they were not directly hit by a light source.</p><p>-Something like that, General, Ma’am- The girl stammered back.</p><p>-They are my students. They want to be knights- Edwin broke into the conversation, placing a hand on Abigail's shoulder, protective.</p><p>Any cordiality or smile vanished from the General's face, who looked at both girls again with detachment and severity.</p><p>-Oh, I see. Well, it's a long road. May the odds be ever in your favor. Now, if you may excuse me, the assembly will soon begin- With a short nod she quickly walked away in the opposite direction from them.</p><p>Raelle looked at her father, slightly confused. -What was that?-</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, silence began to fall, meaning that the so-called assembly was about to start.</p><p>Raelle and Abigail sat side by side in two vacant chairs, while Edwin joined the other generals, who were standing next to General Alder.</p><p>-Very well. We can begin- With a nod, the silence was absolute.</p><p>-Welcome, everyone- She looked at the astants. In a corner, there was Khalida, looking at her, as always.</p><p>Better, they were all there, she would only have to speak once.</p><p>-A few days ago we got the better of a group of Spirits who had allied with the tribe north of the base. We managed to have no victims, and no injustices were done to them. Only those who were not cooperative were fought. There were no women, probably sent away as soon as they knew of our attack. This makes me think that there may be a spy, or rather, as I prefer to call this person, an informer, among our ranks. I have already hired a special team to take care of this- murmurs answered those words, the bystanders exchanged accusing and curious glances.</p><p>-In any case, the operation was a success, and it was thanks to your discipline, your courage and your service. A good soldier is one who knows how to follow orders, and I strongly believe in this. Honor to you, then, who have valiantly followed me into battle. And honor to your past and your future...- Her eyes did not leave the figures of the two young and future knights for a single moment.</p><p>-Now, I am happy to inform you that a few days ago I requested the intervention of a trusted General, who will be able to instruct you on the next steps, which we will talk about together and in private this afternoon, before I head east, where my presence is required. I'm talking about Edwin Collar, who joined us this morning, - many fidgeted on their chairs, visibly happy about the news. They had probably known him during his years of service, and Raelle was filled with pride to see how these affectionate reactions were different from the frightened ones they had before, for the General.</p><p>-He joined us here with his daughter and Petra Bellweather's daughter-</p><p>Who knows why, she paused, so as to leave the two girls at the center of everyone's attention.</p><p>Soldiers looked at them in all possible ways, but it was Abigail receiving the most contrasting looks; almost everyone was aware of her origins.</p><p>-Girls, I am sure you will learn what it means to be good soldiers. I hope you know how much I admire your commitment, and how much we all hope to see you grow and become women worthy of being called knights-</p><p>Her voice was full, packed with different pauses and tones. She had given due weight to the words, forcing almost everyone to have the reaction she wanted them to have. The last part was the one she marked the most, making it sounds like something really bad. Raelle thought that she could easily have pursued a theater career. Maybe the inns needed talented entertainers like her. Who knows if her skills in war matched her cleverness with speeches.</p><p>Of course, she kept each of those opinions to herself.</p><p>-This evening you will have more information from General Collar. For now, you can celebrate the victory. You have the day off. You can go-</p><p>All bystanders, about a hundred people, stamped their feet on the ground, including Abigail. Raelle looked around, confused, but followed them, albeit less animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>-What was that talk about the good little soldiers? Did you hear it? It was directed to us I’m telling you -</p><p>-Rae, not here- Abigail whispered through clenched teeth, taking her friend by the arm and dragging her away. They were still in the midst of people. Before they could go too far, however, the General appeared as if by magic, with her hands behind her back as usual.</p><p>-Girls, a word. I have the very first mission for you, and I wanted to tell you about this privately. A few days ago we found a little girl who refuses to leave. We believe she may be a war orphan, and she is very scared. You will be the one to take care of her until we understand who she is,- she smiled at someone who was passing by - I’ve already informed her about this- Another soldier passed by and she cordially placed a hand on their arm. Then again her face took back on the usual sternness.</p><p> -She clearly needs someone who is close to her age, who can understand her, and of course I'm talking about female figures, who are able to take care of children. Well, I've already had your tent prepared. I hope to see you again soon- She greeted both of them with a slight bow of her head and immediatly walked away, reaching the exit of the base without looking back. The two girls could not even open their mouths. They watched the General go as if wrapped in a dream, a very funny and terrible dream.</p><p>They kept their eyes fixed on the bright triangle that was the exit from the tent for some time before any of them was able to speak.</p><p>-Abigail? -</p><p>The brunette only answered with a strangled moan.</p><p>- Did we come here to train? -</p><p>-Yes...-</p><p>Raelle came out of the trance she was in and snapped, frustrated, turning to the other.</p><p>-We came here to train! I gave up on seeing Scylla for ... for three. Bloody. Years. Three, Abigail. Three years. For what? To baby-sit a little girl who throws a tantru-</p><p>-Hi! - The girl in question jumped in front of them, smiling, and the two friends looked down at her.</p><p>-You must be Abigail Bellweather. And you are Raelle Collar, right? My name is Khalida-</p><p>Raelle could not believe her eyes. The little girl was real.</p><p>Stuck in the cold north, nursing a little girl.</p><p>-It is not happening. No, Abigail, I'm going to talk to her- She dashed forward, furious, and Abigail was immediately behind her.</p><p>-Rae, no! Stop! - Luckily she was faster than when she had followed her into the forest a few days before, and managed to slow her down, since there was no way to stop her feet.</p><p>-Are you crazy? It's the General. We cannot refuse her orders-</p><p>- Of course we can. She is not my general. I am not even a knight, she has no right over me-</p><p>-She has, Raelle. First of all she is an adult. Second of all ... well, she can tell us what to do, as we are in her camp and we will eat, sleep, travel and live thanks to her will and her resources-</p><p>Meanwhile, Khalida had followed them walking slowly, so as not to invade their conversation. Raelle threw an impatient glance in her direction, full of despair, then raised her arms and let them fall back on her heavy pants. The more she looked for a way out, the less results she found.</p><p>She was trapped. She had agreed to voluntarily enter a long and grueling trap. Giving up on Scylla.</p><p>-Great. Excellent.-</p><p>Abigail sighed, finally letting the blonde's arm free from her grasp.</p><p>They both looked at Khalida, who smiled promptly, raising an arm to the left.</p><p>-Your tent is over there-</p><p> </p><p>Abigail and Raelle stowed their bags inside the tent which, they had to admit, was not bad at all. Sturdy enough to withstand the harsh weather and warm enough not to make them feel too cold once inside. It was at least twenty feet wide and ten feet high, and in the center of the space was a large wooden beam that supported the frame -of the same material- that supported the thick fabric of the ceiling. There was no floor on the ground, but that was to be expected. It was up to them to fix what would be their home for the next three years.</p><p>-I am sure ‘General Alder’ do not have to sleep on the ground-</p><p>-Raelle, please-</p><p>Khalida recognized her own bed, placed a little further away than the other two, and sat on the straw covered by a white sheet, listening to the two older girls as they talked.</p><p>-I'm tired, and I think you are too. Let's just rest, and then we'll figure out what to do later, agree? - Abigail seemed really exhausted, and as soon as she had placed the last sack next to her bed she threw herself on it, closing her eyes.</p><p>The blonde whispered a defeated ‘fine’, before looking towards Khalida's bed and really putting herself in her shoes for the first time: she was a war orphan, probably scared and would never have her old life back. Instead, she was there with her father and Abigail. If she wanted, the house she had left would always be there waiting for her, along with Tally and all her childhood friends.</p><p>When Khalida smiled gently at her, she smiled back, looking down and sitting on the bed.</p><p>It was not the best setup in the world, but after three sleepless days she almost cried at the soft feeling of the natural mattress under her weight. Without even realizing it she lay down, sinking into a deep and restorative sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately she did not dream. Scylla was not heard or seen, but Raelle immediately understood why. It was daytime. She was probably going through her day, doing spirits things.</p><p>When she opened her eyes and stretched, the light outside the tent had disappeared and Abigail was not there.</p><p>On the other hand, Khalida had moved to the foot of her bed, and was playing absently with a small toy made of intertwined cotton threads. The kid immediately noticed her awakening and placed the object on the blanket, looking at the older girl expectantly.</p><p>-Good evening-</p><p>The blonde felt a little uncomfortable as she pressed a hand to her still tiredeyes.</p><p>-Mhh, what time is it...?-</p><p>-Just after sunset, but here in the north the light goes out earlier, I think it is five after noon. And Abigail woke up about an hour ago. She went outside to snoop around- She smiled again.</p><p>Raelle sat up, fazed by her firend’s enthusiasm. She yawned, adjusting the blonde locks that came out of the braid during sleep. -You must be scared, Khalida. I am very sorry for what happened to you-</p><p>-Do not worry. I am fine. Rather, you, you must be hungry. The journey must have been long. I got you some fruit!-</p><p>-Oh, thanks ...- Raelle gave her a confused look, but accepted the fruits. It did not look washed. It did not exactly look like the fruits she had glimpsed in the baskets at the corners of the base tent that morning.</p><p>-I found it in the woods- The little girl justified herself with a childish smile.</p><p>-I had guessed- Raelle looked at her with affection anyway, grateful for that gesture.</p><p>She ate heartily, occasionally staining her shirt with drops of juice. To be autumn fruit, it was really good and mature. And then it was different from what she was used to, probably the quality of the trees changed according to the area and the altitude. Who knows how Khalida had managed to find them.</p><p>-Look, I know you did not come here to be with me all the time- Khalida looked into her eyes without embarrassment, which was all Raelle's, when she realized she had spoken aloud while the girl was close.</p><p>-I am sorry, I did not mean that-</p><p>-No, no. You are right. You are certainly not here to keep an eye on me. And I do not need anyone to follow me wherever I go. But, I think we could help each other- The little girl looked at her in a strangely adult way.</p><p>Raelle decided to play along, approaching her with her torso and mimicking her conspiratorial tone.</p><p>-And how could we do it?-</p><p>- I know you have a gift. That you just discovered it recently and you are afraid of it, to begin with. I can teach you how to use it-</p><p>Raelle hid her hands under her crossed legs, suddenly feeling them tingling. Any trace of playfulness abandoned her. How did that little girl know? She did not tell anyone. To be honest, she even avoided to remind herself. But now her mind was filled with memories of the moment when Abigail crossed the border and had turned pale. How she felt the energy coming out of her hands, channeling something unknown that brought color instantly back on her friend's face.</p><p>-I know it is scary. I've ... helped other people before you. And they were all afraid, at first. But you do not need to be-</p><p>-How did you know? - Raelle narrowed her eyes, suspicious.</p><p>-I have a, let’s say, similar power, too. And I can recognize it in others- Her response was too strange to fully convince Raelle. The whole story seemed a bit hard to believe.</p><p>-So, what do you say? - Khalida stared into her eyes, self confident.</p><p>Raelle took some time to respond. In the end, the only question running through her head was ‘what is happening to my life?’. Se was there now, and everyone probably already knew she should take care of Khalida. The girl was doing her a favor, relieving her of that commitment so that she could properly continue her own training and ... understand how she was able to do that thing with her hands. If it was true. But, Raelle gave that weird girl a chance. She was in love with a Spirit, after all. Everything was possible.</p><p>The blonde pretended to give her a negative answer only for a moment, but immediately cheered up, straightening her back.</p><p>-Alright, you convinced me, I am in. When we start?-</p><p>The little girl was even more satisfied, smiling enigmatically.</p><p>-Tomorrow-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That evening, while Raelle and Abigail were exchanging the latest mutual news during dinner, Khalida headed to the edge of the woods, where the shade of the trees hid everything from view.</p><p>As soon as she heard a rustle behind one tree, she leaned against it, talking under her breath, amused.</p><p>-She accepted. You were right. Tell everyone to pay us the bet-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honour to you, honour to your future, honour to your cow.. geez.<br/>Any Wynonna Earp quote is purely casual.<br/>Protective papa Collar, I love him. And there are new characters! Khalida roasting Sarah Alder is one of the best things EVER. (With Scylla being sassy and 100% done with Porter) This chapter was extremely useful to let us know what is happening in the world outside the bubble of the girls' little village, because now we know where they are and what they're doing. With that, we could do a little, little little time jump (three years are a lot)<br/>I remember how much I love Scylla whenever I write chapters without her.<br/>And...isn't it weird realizing Raelle has long hair here?<br/>Thank you for reading? You wanna leave a comment? Please do. You wanna know when Scylla and Raelle are finally going to kiss? Here's a clue. https://media2.giphy.com/media/dJCrQbRNQqOSk/200_s.gif</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dreams are not reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of things. All of them happening in the two years after Raelle's departure.<br/>I know you all love Porter, so I loved writing about him again. Send him kudos. (maybe a good print of a middle finger too) :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am LATE, I wanted to update this chapter yesterday but my eyes just couldn't, so, sorry! I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. A few interesting points and developments???? Also Scylla's parents??? Khalida being sassy? Oh, apparently I can't write small chapters anymore :D Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-Raelle, wake up-</p><p>The blonde turned under the blanket, clearly unwilling to get out of her dream state. That voice, however, inevitably plunged her back into the real world. For a moment her mind thought it was Scylla's, which made everything much more pleasant, but it was not Scylla calling her. It was Abigail, who was already moving around the room, full of energy.</p><p>-Your voice is too loud... - Raelle frowned, covering her head with the back of the pillow.</p><p>-Come on! You always do this. Get out of your love nest and get up. Khalida is already out waiting for you-</p><p>Having said that, she took her sword from the small armory they had created against the curved wall a few months earlier and left the tent.</p><p>It had been over a year since their arrival at the camp, but Raelle still struggled to wake up when the temperature dropped below freezing. The grass was frozen, every exposed part of the skin would froze, the air in the lungs was frozen and the blood, as well, was frozen. Which in turn made the entire body frozen. She was beginning to understand why the General loved the rest of the world so much, because it seemed the north was the only area where the winters were so severe.</p><p>She moaned, hit by the cold seeping under the heavy curtain beside the bed, and sat up, disheveled and in a bad mood. That night she had not been able to meet Scylla even though they promised to do so a few weeks earlier, because her mind had decided she was too tired to dream. It probably would have been possible to meet anyway, but it was not the first time that Scylla had skipped an appointment and then justified the next with a simple "I felt you were tired, I preferred to let you rest". And Raelle was genuinely grateful, though not completely. One of the things they both understood during - and especially after - those encounters was the amount of energy needed to consciously dream. They had managed to meet three nights in a row after the first week at the camp but Raelle had begun to feel incredibly tired during daily training, combat and meditation. They had opted to lessen their dreams so that they both could be able to carry out their duties and personal lives. Scylla also felt tired, but the Spirits possessed a completely different life energy from that of humans, so the tiredness vanished only after a few hours of rest.</p><p>Not that the situation was much better than before. Raelle was back to being energetic and ready, but the problem shifted to her concentration. She thought about her constantly, even when she should not have.</p><p>After the meeting before Raelle's departure, the two had suddenly become more shy about getting closer. It was the dream realm, where everything had no real consistency, but it was still closeness. The few times they saw each other, Raelle had feared she could do something she would regret, so she always stayed at a safe distance.</p><p><em>"Do not you think we could ... do something other than look at the stars together?"</em> Scylla had said once, looking at her.</p><p>Raelle suddenly felt her mind running towards a precise direction, but her own emotional control got the better of her.</p><p>
  <em>"It is nice to look at the stars, though"</em>
</p><p>And Scylla, of course, agreed. Just being next to Raelle was enough. The problem was that every time she looked at the stars, in dreams or reality, she was always attracted to that bright blue dot, which seemed to stare at her with amusement.</p><p>She knew Rigel was able to sense her emotions, but it was still a strange feeling, sharing every wish with a star. How did the other Spirits remain present in moments of intimacy with another essence, knowing that their star was always there to observe them? This had been a further reason for Scylla's decision to decrease their dream encounters.</p><p>Raelle, for her part, accepted, because it was difficult not to deepen their contacts in some way: the only time she tried to hold the hand of the Spirit, her soul was agitated like a bird during its first flight, and she had to immediately abandon that contact. It was like walking into a conscious torture with every dream.</p><p>Fortunately, everyday life never stopped engaging her mind and body.</p><p>"Raelle, let your Spirit roam free in the woods and concentrate", Abigail freaked out every time she surprised her friend lost in her own thoughts. Who knows why, being in contact with the army had made her incredibly severe. They both knew the reason for that change, but Raelle avoided talking about it, because it was a sensitive topic. Petra had known directly from Alder about their choice to become knights, and from that day, a literal war started between mother and daughter. In the sense that each of their letters was a minefield.</p><p>In addition to that, despite the days passing, the looks that the other soldiers gave them were very eloquent. They judged them for various reasons, and Abigail had a huge one printed right in plain sight. Being a half-breed was not exactly easy within the army. Then, none of the young people ever missed the opportunity to address them only for their choice to become knights. At first they did not understand why it seemed so strange, but after some time, and some forced participation in small parties - if they could be called that, the reason had come to light. In the army there was a belief according to which the knights believed themselves superior to the law, and no one therefore tended to take that path anymore, also because in the past there were many knights who betrayed the army to take the side of the Spirits.</p><p>Raelle had become very susceptible to the subject, since that was practically her intention.</p><p>It took Abigail's self-esteem and exuberance to allow both of them to be invited back to a bonfire, after Raelle nearly punched another girl for speaking ill of the Spirits. For a Bellweather, social life was essential, and Raelle could not disagree more.</p><p>They still managed to find people who liked them, like Gerit Buttonwood, the boy they met on the first day. He was always in the company of other guys for most of the time, but he always found time to be with them, whether it was to practice or to simply talk. Sometimes they organized meetings in their tent and stayed there late into the night, having fun, managing to find the youthness that was a little lacking in the camp, always so rigid and governed by order. On those occasions they also allowed Khalida to participate.</p><p>Sometimes, especially in the evening, Raelle caught her sitting in front of the trees, staring intently at the thick of the woods, and each time she looked incredibly sad. The two of them had formed a bond thanks to the new training that Khalida proposed to her: during the first weeks it felt strange and particular to Raelle; it had nothing alike the one carried on with his father and Abigail. Khalida always required them to be alone, because <em>the secrets of power are too precious to share with anyone</em>. Quite a strange phrase to come out from the mouth of a ten-year-old girl, yet it seemed like her motto.</p><p>Meditation was the first step. And that had already been difficult.</p><p>Freeing the mind was difficult, staying still was difficult, being able to feel at peace was difficult. Everything about peace was difficult. Over the course of a year, however, she had made numerous steps forward, feeling increasingly free from some of the anxieties that had always troubled her for a long time. The next task was to concentrate the body energy in certain specific points, based on what the desired result was. The purpose of the exercise was to be able to bring that energy towards an extremity, whether it was hands, feet, or mouth. The important thing was to feel the movement, to begin with.</p><p>"Mouth?"</p><p>"Yes. The most capable ones are able to connect with element air and combine their two energies, creating a sort of flow, useful for both attack and defense. And communication, of course."</p><p>Raelle gasped. How was it possible that a human could be able to do such a thing?</p><p>In the past months she had found some books concerning the abilities of the Spirits, and in all of them it was said that the powers of the elements were reserved solely for their kind. Those were the only source of valid and useful information she had been able to find, even if the amount of details could not even be classified as sufficient.</p><p>"I thought only the Spirits could control the elements"</p><p>"It is correct. But air is the most versatile element, and likes to make friends with almost anyone" Khalida replied with a smile, ending the day's training.</p><p>As for the other training, well, that was going very well. Her body was changing; she had grown stronger, her resistance increased more and more, her arms and hands were able to swing the weight of the sword much more smoothly since they had been there. Edwin, despite being her father, did not go lightly on them, beginning to really enjoy training the two girls. They gave him immense satisfaction, they were smart and fast in learning. A teacher could not have asked for better students.</p><p>Everything was going well. Her life was proceeding towards its purpose.</p><p>The only and maybe the most important thing missing was Scylla.</p><p>Abigail tried to dissuade her several times, pushing her to make friends, create relationships with other girls in the camp or even those who lived in nearby villages, but none of them was able to equal Scylla in her mind or heart.</p><p>-When you are finished daydreaming about the love life that awaits you, could you grace us with your presence? -</p><p>Raelle blinked, still sitting on the bed, and followed the figure of Abigail who had reentered the tent to look for something in her portmanteau.</p><p>-What is your problem, Abs? You seem more unbearable than usual, today-</p><p>While the blonde began to dress, the other snorted, remaining focused on her research.</p><p>- Another letter. Two, actually. One from my mother, the other from the General herself-</p><p>Raelle stopped the hand that was buttoning the heavy winter jacket.</p><p>- From Alder? And what could she possibly want from you? -</p><p>-I have no idea. And I am not going to read either of them before tomorrow- She got up after finding her own pumice stone and headed quickly towards the exit.</p><p>-Meet us as soon as you're done with Khalida-</p><p>And she was out.</p><p>Raelle thought of the day waiting for her, and prepared to face the blast of cold air that would welcome her body still warm with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle's departure was still an open wound, despite their occasional encounters during dreams.</p><p>Deep within she knew the truth about the distance that separated them, and that awareness strongly impacted on the quality of the dream dimension. If their relationship had been stronger it would not have been a problem, but the difficulty existed because they had not been able to forge a physical bond deep enough to clearly define the details of each dream; their souls knew each other, they had touched, but Scylla wanted more than faded silhouettes and suffocated desires.</p><p>Scylla wanted Raelle there in front of her.</p><p>She stopped blaming the imminent maturity for the needs she felt every day, as her feelings had become clear with time, time that was passing fast again, driven by a higher will that decided to have mercy on the soul of the heir to the Kingdom of Spirits, loosening the lethal grip of nostalgia. Scylla already realized Raelle’s departure had been her proof of loyalty, the one Rigel had talked about during their meeting, but approaching adulthood without being able to get to know each other closely was difficult, especially because her parents began to ask her more and more openly what she wanted for her future, if someone had already managed to enter her heart. She always managed to evade their questions, misleading, with answers that were not really answers.</p><p>The reality was very simple. Scylla had already decided. But she could not admit it to them, that her choice was a human. Her father would never approve.</p><p>In the previous year she tried in every way to find out about the cases of Spirits driven away from the Kingdom after a union with a human, but the material found was very little: the texts avoided going into the details of such events. In each of them, however, names of common spirits were mentioned, no member of the royal family had ever dared to question or go out of  the traditions. Because they were the guide of the People, and from them the pure example of rigor, order and security had to come. The Union with a human would have weakened the power of blood, bringing heirs with negative emotions such as doubt, fear, and anger.</p><p>All qualities from which the spirits fled and kept well away, aware of their destructive capacity.</p><p>Yet, Scylla, who had come into contact with them thanks to her meeting with Raelle, had learned to know how to control those feelings, albeit with difficulty. They had also proved useful in many cases. She could not perceive them as enemies, but as precious allies to be accepted and integrated. To be honest, Scylla had noticed how much other Spirits also possessed those emotions but wanted to hide or, even worse, ignore them at all costs .</p><p> </p><p>A year after Raelle's departure, Scylla awakened full of confidence, it was finally Samhain. Despite the recent lack of dreams, the heir was very optimistic. She vaguely remembered how desolating it felt the year before, when the separation was still fresh inside her heart.</p><p>Phorcys asked her early in the morning to help him with some decisions regarding the organization of the day, and she accepted, a bit suspicious but hopeful. It was not the first time her father had asked her to help him. In the preceding months there had been many occasions where the King tried to be alone with his daughter, or at least had requested her presence, as well as Hecate did.</p><p>-Thank you, my daughter- Phorcys thanked her, taking the roll of parchment that Scylla had gone to get from the room of the Sovereigns. They headed together, at dawn, to the temple of the elements, at the foot of the sacred trees, for the traditional prayer to the ancestors. Even if everything around them was perfectly quiet, the atmosphere was already beautifully painted from the first lights, the New Year would have been magnificent. They entered the temple and began to pray for the People and their future, thanking everything that had happened during the year, then they remained silent for a few minutes.</p><p>The king spoke as soon as the incense stopped burning in the golden vessel, determining the end of the small and intimate celebration.</p><p>-This is one of my favorite days, you know? To be able to thank all those who have protected and continue to protect our people from the higher dimensions. Today one year ends and a new one begins-</p><p>Scylla listened quietly, eager to find back the complicity they shared during the years of her childhood, without succeeding yet. When she did not respond, he continued, a bit more hesitant.</p><p>-I would like this to represent a new beginning for us, too- He turned to fondly look at Scylla, placing one of his strong hands on hers.</p><p>She could not find the words to answer him, not quite sure what he meant.</p><p>-I know that I have not been an exemplary father. I did not support you, I did not trust you. I was once a boy too, I know how it feels at your age- he seemed slightly uncomfortable giving her that speech, and Scylla encouraged him, holding his hands.</p><p>-Even if I was not the heir, I know how many responsibilities your mother had at the time. It is not easy, and I am...- He paused for just a second, -sorry, if I have been too hard on you over the last few years-</p><p>Scylla gave him a curious look, hiding any trace of amusement from her voice.</p><p>-Did mom forced you to give me this speech? -</p><p>-She may have helped me, yes- Phorcys looked at her the same way, reflecting the fire of his soul in her gaze.</p><p>Sometimes, Scylla wondered how he could be an earth elemental, with that fiery nature hidden in his heart.</p><p>-But, Scylla, I am honest. And sincerely mortified. I wish I could regain your affection- His voice dropped, becoming calm and sincere. It was the voice of the father she remembered, that father who brought her with him to discover the ice mountains at the age of six; who carried her on his shoulders until she became too heavy, even if it was just an excuse to stop spoiling her. She wondered when he started thinking she did not felt the purest affection for him.</p><p>Scylla squeezed his hand, feeling a veil of emotion rise to her eyes.</p><p>-You never lost my affection, father. And, I also want what you wished for-</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, both immersed in that contact, until Phorcys cleared his throat and pulled up on his feet, trying to regain his composure. -Very well. Let's get this show on the road, then-</p><p>They walked towards the exit together, Scylla with the shadow of a smile on her face.</p><p>-It is very strange to hear these words coming from you, father-</p><p>-Yes, it was strange. I will leave them to your mother then, it is her specialty-</p><p>-Do you think you could carry me on your shoulders on the way home? -</p><p>-Do not even think about it, Scyl- He gave her a quick glance. -Not when I cannot throw you into the lake without ruining your lovely clothes-</p><p> </p><p>While the morning was truly a new start with Phorcys, by the evening things got worse with Porter. Who knows why, the spirit  always seemed to find her during the celebrations.</p><p>They had seen each other in the previous weeks, but with the arrival of autumn the Spirits were less active, following nature’s rhythms, and that was the perfect excuse to avoid the boy as much as possible. They had not spoken to each other since that Mabon's evening, not because he had never tried to, but because she no longer felt at ease in his presence. Porter's face did nothing but remind her how capable he was of catching her off guard, and not in a positive way. So she went back doing everything she could to avoid his company.</p><p>Glory joined her just before the People's Supper, next to the huge bonfire that was warming all those who just finished praying for each family's ancestors. Before speaking she waited to see what emotional state Scylla was in, aware of the difficult year she had gone through and the uneasiness she still felt at every celebration.</p><p>-Are you feeling well..?-</p><p>Scylla, who was still enjoying the beautiful feelings of the pleasant day spent in the company of her parents, looked at her with curiosity.</p><p>-I do, why? -</p><p>Glory heaved a sigh of relief, sitting down on the stump next to hers.</p><p>-Oh, thank goodness. I was thinking about last year, you know... that thing happened- The water spirit made a few strange movements with her eyes, head and eyebrows, and Scylla studied her, amused. She perfectly understood what she meant.</p><p>-Nothing bad happened today, no need to worry-</p><p>-What are you going to do with Porter? -</p><p>That question stung all the anger that Scylla had managed to dispel so far, as no one but Glory ever openly asked her about the admirer. After what everyone had seen during the equinox no one had a single doubt about who the Heir would choose as the future king.</p><p>-I intend to avoid him as much as possible and to decline any of his offer, plan, desire, idea or intention. Scylla smiled in the direction of the fire, without expanding that expression beyond the line of her lips.</p><p>-Well, that is good to know, because I think he is coming this way right now-</p><p>-What- Scylla did not even have the time to understand from which direction he was coming that the boy appeared in front of them with his usual and apparently peaceful gaze.</p><p>-Happy New Year, Glory. Happy New Year, Scylla- He bowed his head slightly in the direction of the heir, but she addressed him, offended by that gesture.</p><p>-You can just not do that, Porter. We both know this is by no means a show of respect-</p><p>He raised his head, hurt. -Why do you say that?-</p><p>-Mh, did not you betray my trust, let's see, twice, if I remember correctly?- She did not think she would be able to tell her truth so easily, but it took just one look at his face to feel the containment walls of her emotions falling to pieces.</p><p>Glory unexpectedly found herself stuck frozen between a rock too hard to be broken and a fire too sharp to be stopped.</p><p>-I cannot say I've ever been rude to the princess- His mellifluous tone struck deeply Scylla, who had never heard herself called that: it was a human term used to address the young and inexperienced spirits, still full of themselves. They were in public, they were arguing in public. That was why he spoke like that, and it made Scylla even more angry.</p><p>-You are so ashamed of your behavior that you do not even know how to admit you were wrong-</p><p>Some spirits turned briefly to look at them, and Glory started to get up. -I think I will leave you alon-</p><p>-Stay- Scylla raised a hand in front of her, without moving her gaze from Porter’s.</p><p>But he looked around and imperceptibly lowered his head to the two girls.</p><p>-I did not want to disturb you, or create any problem during a joyful day. I am sorry, come back enjoying the fire-</p><p>He walked away with his tail between his legs, and Scylla clucked her tongue irritably, staring back at the bonfire, which perfectly represented her emotional state.</p><p>-If that was a 'do not ruin the festivities for everyone', it did not even touch me- She concluded loud enough, hoping to be heard. Glory smiled embarrassedly at the Spirits who had remained curiously observing them during the heated exchange, a little out of place for a day of celebration and introspection.</p><p>-Scyl, you are the heir... Maybe you should improve your social qualities- She said, softly, trying to talk to her as calmly as possible, so as not to risk further clashes.</p><p>- And give an image of who I am not? What is the sense in that.- Scylla rested her chin on the palm of her hand after placing the elbow on her knee.</p><p>Her friend looked around one last time, trying to smile at everyone, hoping that Scylla would be able to calm her spirit at least a little in the future.</p><p> </p><p>From that moment on everything had gone on as normal, at least until after the banquet, at the time of the traditional dance, when a huge amount of Spirits, almost all of her age, had begun asking Scylla to dance, including Porter. The heir did not know whether to be surprised by his lack of intelligence or to wonder if she should begin to feel compassion for him.</p><p>She spent the rest of the night refusing invitations, walks and advances, but, unfortunately, she could not refuse to participate in conversations with the adults and elders about the importance of knowing one's future steps and choices. They casually mentioned life partners and how Porter had seemed appropriate and worthy of a high title.</p><p>Scylla was literally forced by her role to participate, limiting responses to a minimum, because abandoning a speech initiated by an adult Spirit was a sign of extreme rudeness and disrespect and, as that was the first day of peace with her parents , she had no intention of ruining the new opportunity with her temper. She could not understand why that matter was so important; she knew there were traditions and heirs always had companions from a very young age, but even if she had no one in her life, what was wrong with her becoming queen by herself?</p><p>At least ten voices reponded inside her head with very serious answers about rules and duties, so she simply gave up, trying to enjoy the slow dances. The feeling of emptiness she got from imagining Raelle by her side, asking her to dance, was painful enough to make her steal a glass of wine.</p><p>The suitors continued coming after the forced conversations, even asking very explicit requests, despite her still immature age.</p><p>-What do they have in their brains? Husks? - She said heatedly to an anxious Glory who, having noticed her mood considerably worsened, had managed to push her away from there for a few minutes, and was now listening to the outburst of the heir.</p><p>-They told me they would be <em>honored to mate</em> with me. Can you believe it? Does this seem like a normal sentence to say to someone you have never exchanged a word with?-</p><p>Glory looked at her with a suffered smile.</p><p>-Yes, Scylla. It is normal. We are Spirits, remember? This is how we do it-</p><p>-Well, it should not!- Scylla's face was red, and Glory wondered if she drank too much because she had not seen Raelle for too long. The reality was that anger, sadness and nervousness were a dangerous blend of emotions to be felt at the same time.</p><p>- It should... it should be different, Glory! I have no intention of mating before my maturity and, and...-<em> I have no intention of mating with anyone other than Raelle.</em></p><p>She placed a hand on her forehead, restraining her thoughts as well as the footsteps that were making her pacing back and forth in perpetual motion in front of Glory's apprehensive gaze. She tried to calm her breath, but the more her strong emotions subsided, the more she felt shaken by what she ran away from every day.</p><p>- I cannot do it, Glory. I do not know if I can continue this way- The color faded from her cheeks, as she returned to look at her friend, suddenly feeling dizzy. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the knees, as her stomach twisted inside her body and a layer of fog confused the mind.</p><p>She felt the expectations of her people and her family over her shoulder again, and for a moment her breath disappeared from her lungs. It was all too much. Each celebration only reminded her of what her future should have been. The laws of the Spirits were starting to suffocate her, she could not enjoy any party, any important event, as in those events the presence of the heir was required, and not hers.</p><p>Glory supported her with her arms, trying to calm her.</p><p>-You are going to be fine, Scyl, breathe, my Goddess, you are burning... - She looked around for help if necessary, but they were alone, far from the heart of Samhain, lit by the multitude of typical candles. She made her sit on the fresh grass, then placed a hand on her forehead.</p><p>-Scyl, how much did you drink?- There was only concern in her voice.</p><p>-No more than one glass, I... I do not understand. I feel, I feel so angry..- Her eyes were starting to get heavy, her body was losing strength, and she felt separated from it for a few seconds.</p><p>Glory stayed with her the whole time, refreshing her skin with the water she could control thanks to her nature, and as the minutes passed and through her concentration on her breath, Scylla started to feel better, her thoughts quieted down, but her temperature remained high, burdening her body with a heavy weariness.</p><p>-I prefer asking for help, Scyl. I cannot take you home by myself- Glory stood up, reassuring her that she would be back soon with someone who could help them.</p><p>Scylla certainly did not expect she would be back with Porter.</p><p>-What happened?- The male Spirit looked at Glory, accusingly, and Scylla snorted loudly at that attitude, trying to get up on her own.</p><p>-If I knew you would come, I would have preferred walking alone- Her legs trembled under the weight of her body, but they could support her. The boy immediately approached, ready to help her, but she pushed him away with force, angrily. He was not going to stop trying with her unless she openly rejected him, but if she did, he would have immediatly connected all the dots. He was not stupid, he knew of Raelle’s existence.</p><p>That impotence filled her with rage.</p><p>-Stay away from me-</p><p>-I just want to help-</p><p>Scylla exchanged a look with Glory, who looked desperate, and decided that she would let him help more out of gratitude for her care than anything else, even if she continued staring at him with firey eyes. For the first time in her life she consciously felt weak, and she hated the fact that it was happening right in front of him.</p><p>Porter wrapped his arm around her and put hers around his neck, so as to be able to support her on the way to the royal tree. The heir, before setting off, looked at her friend with a gaze mixed with sadness and gratitude, and reassured her, asking her to return to the party and cover her absence: she knew that once alone she would no longer be able to remain silent, and she did not want Glory to hear what she had to say.</p><p>She then waited until there was only silence around them to speak with the little breath she possessed, trying to remain calm.</p><p>-You stole everything from me, Porter-</p><p>He paused for a moment, shaken, then walked on again, clenching his jaw. Scylla was disturbed even by the smell of his skin.</p><p>-I did not do anything wrong, Scylla-</p><p>This time the heir allowed herself to laugh. It was a short and dry laugh, lasting for a single exhalation.</p><p>- You took advantage of my trust. Of my weakness. The same way you are doing it now-</p><p>-I am just walking you home, Scyl-</p><p>-No, you know I do not want you here, and yet here you are, watching me being weak. And I cannot stand it- She bit her lip hard, intent on resisting the tears that threatened to be seen just when she least wanted it.</p><p>-There is nothing wrong with weakness, Scylla- His voice was penetrating and patronizing. It was nothing like Raelle's, calm and slightly hoarse; like the one she used when they were close, in their dreams. Feeling Porter in a place that belonged to someone else made the queasy feeling gripping her stomach a lot worse.</p><p>For a moment she contemplated the idea of telling him the truth, but, as she already knew, he would feel that Raelle was the soul she wanted, he would know how she felt about a human being, and Porter was too tied to tradition to keep her secret. He would have ruined everything by telling her parents. Her father would have come back to attack her, her mother would have looked at her once again filled with disappointment and more than that, she did not want to put Raelle in danger.</p><p>No, her plan was different. She would tell her parents about Raelle later in time, when things were quiet, after the girl returned and before her maturity. A queen could have changed the rules, right?</p><p>As if those thoughts had been emanated too intensely, the other spirit spoke.</p><p>-A good ruler knows what is right to do, Scylla-</p><p>Her tired and dragged feet stopped at those words. She separated from the contact with the boy, taking advantage of the regained lucidity to step back.</p><p>-What would you mean by that-</p><p>-I mean that I understood-</p><p>Here it is, the moment she feared.</p><p>- I understood you do not want me by your side. I know you did not from the way you've treated me these past year, after our kiss. I thought Lughnasadh was real. I thought there was something between us. And then during the equinox you ran away, as always-</p><p>She stared at him, frowning.</p><p>- What are you talking about? There has never been anything between us. It was you, always and only you who thought it. You never asked me how I felt-</p><p>-No! You are running away from reality, Scylla, thinking you can do and take whatever you want. Like when you let that little girl go, when we were immature. Like when you ran on your adventure in the land of humans. You have not changed since then, Scylla. You only know how to run, this is the truth. But running away from your destiny is not what makes a Spirit a good ruler-</p><p>-You know nothing about my destiny, Porter- Scylla felt her head spin, but she no longer let him or her star, which she felt approaching, help her.</p><p>- I have known you all my life, Scyl. And you know your parents chose me, for you. You cannot change this-</p><p>-You do not know anything about me, Porter. Not a thing. And I refuse to continue this conversation- She started walking home along the same stretch of road that had seen her return all the other times when Porter betrayed their friendship, if it could be called that.</p><p>-You cannot run away forever, Scylla. There will come the day when you will have to choose between the happiness of one and the happiness of all-</p><p>Porter's voice reached her hears from afar, cold and confident. It had lost any nuance of aggression.</p><p>Scylla squeezed her eyes tight for a few breaths, struck by those words. As much as she hated admitting it, she recognized how much that eventuality was really possible, and wished with all her might never to have to face that decision.</p><p>For the moment, one decision she could make: that was the last time she would walk down that path.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>-We are done for today-</p><p>Raelle fell to the ground, exhausted.</p><p>Concentrating her energy in the stomach area was one of the most difficult challenges she had ever encountered, and Khalida had been testing her for several weeks in that exercise.</p><p>-I know it is not the best, but it is necessary- The little girl looked at her from above, standing next to her head.</p><p>It was the point where all human emotions flared up, and Khalida insisted that she must learn to let them flow in order to take no chances during healing. Giving vent to her passions, dropping the walls she had built around her inner fire was a necessary requirement. Of course, that was easier said than done, as no one knew how difficult it was to maintain focus and control whenever her thoughts wandered southwest.</p><p>She got up, sitting on the grass, wiping the sweat accumulated at the roots of her hair and under her chin. At least, the arrival of summer made every activity of the day more enjoyable. Under the clear late spring sky, she finally felt comfortable asking for something more.</p><p>-What do you know about the Spirits, Khalida?-</p><p>The little girl sat down beside her, hiding a smile.</p><p>-Why?-</p><p>Raelle bit her lip, tearing a few blades of grass from the ground. Khalida immediately pushed away her fingers, glaring at her.</p><p>-Stop-</p><p>The two looked at each other for a moment, and in the little girl's dark eyes there was no trace of lightness.</p><p>-Sorry- Raelle quickly placed her palm over the thin stems, while a very faint green light spread over her skin.</p><p>When the arm was pulled back, the grass was intact again, and Khalida softened her expression, giving her a happy look.</p><p>- You are getting better, very good-</p><p>It was not much, but she was finally able to do something.</p><p>-Why did you ask me about the Spirits then?-</p><p>-I don't know, since you have all this knowledge about nature, maybe... I thought maybe you could know something about Spirits, too-</p><p>-I am educated about nature because my parents lived in the forest-</p><p>-I understand- Raelle could not hide her disappointment. She hoped that at least she could tell her a little more about them, since Abigail seemed to have completely forgotten her nature and no one else was even remotely erudite on the subject. The only times she could talk about nature and Spirits was in the presence of Khalida, in the woods, during their training.</p><p>-Spirits were born long before humans. They are part of this world for a very long time-</p><p>Raelle turned her head, surprised, but did not say a word, letting Khalida speak, who had a sly smile on her face.</p><p>-I know that it was nature itself that created them. Some say that, in the beginning, the firsts came directly from their pure elements, and only after hundreds of years did they assume a physical body, with the coming of men. They did it because it was safer, and because they wanted to socialize. However, humans were afraid of nature and its uncontrollability, just as they were afraid of its direct emanations. The Spirits tried to approach, but men were not ready, and so they planted the seed of fear even in the elemental people. For this reason, in some books, it is said that the stars decided to give their energy to some of the wisest and most capable Spirits. So that both worlds could rely on their guidance. But, I think it is clear how things turned out- Khalida smiled sadly, stroking the ground.</p><p>-Does it mean that some Spirits are connected to the stars? - That story seemed like a legend rather than a reality to Raelle. If Khalida had found herself in front of someone else, they would probably have taken her for crazy, or worse, for an enemy to be eliminated.</p><p>-Yes, some are, although most of them remain children of nature-</p><p>Raelle nodded, mesmerized by that tale. She did not doubt the little girl's words even for a moment.</p><p>-So, why did you ask me?- Her tone lost any trace of seriousness and returned impudent once again.</p><p>Who knows why, Khalida's face betrayed a certain awareness, as if in reality she knew very well why Raelle was interested in the subject, but the girl had no intention of revealing her secret, intent on keeping the whole kingdom of Spirits safe, even if she was just in front of a little girl.</p><p>-I am just curious-</p><p>The other looked at her with an amused, skeptical lifted eyebrow, but ended the conversation by returning wearing her smirk.</p><p>-Sure-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>After another celebration ended badly, life in the capital continued quietly. Porter did not show up for a long time, and Scylla was very happy about it. What flourished instead was her relationship with Phorcys and Hecate.</p><p>Her parents, after some very strange and silent months, started asking her about her feelings, listened to her talk, trusted her, and Scylla could not be happier. Over time, though, Raelle's absence made her feel unhappy and impatient, and the Spirit began to lose a little of her playful and fun nature. She felt extinguished, like a flame covered by a glass dome: apparently, everything remains the same, it is possible to look outside and anyone can observe that fire, but oxygen inevitably runs out.</p><p>Scylla stared at the plate full of good food, unable to find her appetite. That day was particularly joyful and serene, the birds were singing right in front of the large windows of the tree and for this reason her unrealizable desire to be able to spend time with Raelle worsened her mood since the morning.</p><p>-Scylla, love, are you alright?- Hecate was at the table, too, talking to some of the Valley administrators. It was no problem to interrupt an elder's talk to turn her attention to the daughter, sitting on the opposite side of table. All the Spirits turned to stare at her, following the sovereign's gaze, and Scylla immediately felt uncomfortable.</p><p>-It is nothing, mother. Please, go on-</p><p>However, Hecate was not convinced by her tone, and a glance was enough to make everyone understand that that meeting had just ended. Scylla lowered her gaze, avoiding the eyes of all the elders who passed by her side to leave the house, almost hearing their thoughts. They looked disappointed by her lack of self-control.</p><p>Hecate joined her and sat down in the chair to her right: she could not pretend anymore to not notice the changes in Scylla as the days passed, and maybe it was finally time to say some truths.</p><p>-Talk to me, my love-</p><p>-Really, mother, I am fine- The smile she gave the woman was not convincing enough, and Hecate, who had begun to understand why Scylla was lying about her emotions, softened her gaze.</p><p>-Why do not you want to tell me? It is about your father? Did something happen? -</p><p>-No, it is not him-</p><p>-What is it, then? - Her delicate hand stroked her hair, gentle.</p><p>She could not understand why their attitude had changed so much in the last months. Both her parents were extremely understanding and kind, always willing to question their own behavior to try to get closer to her. Even if she could not be completely honest with her, she decided to take a risk.</p><p>-Mother, how come you have changed? -</p><p>Hecate straightened up in her chair, still not quite accustomed to her daughter's bluntness. Usually the Spirits always tried not to ask questions too directly as a sign of tact and kindness, but Scylla did not possess that quality and her self-confidence of hers always managed to surprise her.</p><p>-We heard what happened between you and Porter-</p><p>Scylla felt every part of her body stiffen under the queen's watchful eye. -Really?-</p><p>-Yes-</p><p>Everything was clear. That was the reason for their friendly attitude. They were trying to gain her trust so they could convince her to forgive Porter, since he was their choice for her. In just one minute she had ruined all the steps and improvements that had occurred over the past year and a half. Hecate tightened her grip on her knee.</p><p>-We have been informed of his lack of respect to you. How you felt betrayed and uncomfortable in his presence-</p><p>Scylla looked back into her eyes, taken aback by her words. They were the exact opposite of what she had expected.</p><p>-There are traditions and decisions that should not be ignored, and I know that you have long understood the reason behind Porter's proximity. I do not deny it. It was your father and I who chose him for you, because it has always been like this. Even if we have always wondered if you would be truly happy with him-</p><p>For the first time in many years, Scylla saw her mother instead of the queen. She was now talking to her with authority and emphaty, bringing back to light the Heir she had been when she was young, descendant of a long line of mighty Spirits.</p><p>-Initially, our doubts were reassured by the words of the elders, but we never stopped worrying about your serenity and your safety. You are our priority, Scylla. You are our daughter, and we love you more than anything else. Watching you losing your joy made us question everything. We feared we made the wrong choice for you- her gaze hardened, and her voice whispered -Apparently, that is exactly what we did-</p><p>The affection exuded by those words squeezed the heart of the young spirit, who managed for a moment not to think about Raelle, filled with what she was perceiving from her mother, by her maternal expression, by the intensity of her enveloping energy. She had to make an effort to believe what was really happening.</p><p>-We have always asked nature for advice, you know? Your father meditated so many times in the caves, and I at the rivers of the sacred unions. An answer never came, as destiny was not ours, but what nature made us feel was the love we have for you. Every time. This is why we started placing your feelings above... our duties-</p><p>-I... mother- Scylla could not find the words. That was a lot. How could she have imagined all this? They had never expressed such feelings, they had always kept her in the dark about the depth of their love.</p><p>-We are going against the will of the elders by not supporting your union with Porter. You know we are not the supreme judges of the Spirit Kingdom. We have enough authority to make our own choices, but there are things we cannot change either- Hecate’s concern was eloquent. It was pretty obvious that she was not used to going against tradition.</p><p>-But this I can promise you, my daughter. If Porter is not your happiness, I will fight even alone against the whole kingdom if that means you will be happy- She smiled softly, showing all the features that Scylla had inherited from her.</p><p>Scylla did not know what to think, what to say. Her whole heart was filled with surprise, or better, disbelief. How could she imagine that those had been her parents' real feelings after everything they had always told her? For a moment she thought of telling her about Raelle, of telling her the whole truth about why she was feeling that way, but at the last moment she stopped, thinking that some things were still difficult to understand. It was one thing to choose one Spirit over another. It was another thing to choose a human instead of a Spirit.</p><p>The step Phorcys and Hecate had taken towards her, however, was still enormous. They were on her side, they would not have forced her to unite with Porter. And for the moment she could afford to dream of a happy future union, in which Hecate and Phorcys would enjoy her own joy.</p><p>-Mother, I do not know what to say-</p><p>Hecate caressed Scylla’s cheek, assuming an expression similar to hers when she wanted to be ironic.</p><p>-You can say thank you to your friend Glory. She has been crystal clear, last time we talked. She loves you very much, Scylla-</p><p>The girl smiled, thinking she owed her friend a really big hug, as well as at least a hundred favors.</p><p>-Are you sure she cannot be a choice of yours? She is very sweet-</p><p>Scylla's eyes widened, laughing at the thought of being with Glory; as much as she loved her, the water spirit could not be further from what she found attractive.</p><p>-No. She is just a friend of mine, mother. I could never-</p><p>-Well, her rank is not that trivial. If you change your mind, I would be happy to give you two my blessing-</p><p>- Mom, I am sure. No- Scylla burst out laughing, feeling her eyes moisten with gratitude and lightness.</p><p>Taken by her joy, she longed to see Raelle, and decided that she would try to meet her even if it was not on their plans.</p><p>Finally, a little of the heaviness that weighed on her shoulders, left.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It is night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lake is calm, and the water almost seems motionless under her gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the same, always and in any case, as the last time she went there with her mother, when she was little. The only clear and lucid memory she has of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rae”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is just a whisper, but it is enough to make her turn her head, delighted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was not expecting to meet her. The surprise makes her feel even happier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is there, in front of her, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>next to the river reeds where she always stopped to play with the stones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scylla”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pronouncing each other's name is powerful, and they always need to do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To create a safe field, to determine who that dimension belongs to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle reaches into her pocket with her hand, pulling out a birch bark bracelet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she carved under Khalida's supervision and approval in the afternoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did this for you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hands it to Scylla, staying still in her place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit watches from afar, then slowly approaches, step by step, never taking her eyes off Raelle’s, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the girl enjoys the whole process with her heart in her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is near now and smiles, touching the bracelet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is beautiful”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you like it?” She looks at her, full of hope, and she reads nothing but honesty on Scylla's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you cannot have it, because it is just a dream, but... I really made it. I keep it by the window.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla lower her gaze on the object she holds in the palm of her hand, and the smile on her face expands to her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I cannot wait to wear it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle feels happy, her chest puffs up with joy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and makes the mistake of looking down at Scylla's lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the Spirit who takes a few steps back, clearing her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not need it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> just as she does not need to breathe, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but she does it anyway, to mark a limit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A limit set by both of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle feels shaking as she takes some time to looks at her features,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her raven hair falling to her shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her defined collarbones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are both changing. They are growing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla has grown taller, her jawline is defined and her gaze is more intense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wishes not to notice the changes in her body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because she cannot touch it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Therefore she destroys in the bud any desire to lower the gaze further down,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>even if those attempts are not always successful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She already knows, she saw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she does not want to stop and think about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otherwise she could explode.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla looks amused. It seems she knows exactly what Raelle is thinking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike her, she does not care about being indiscrete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human sees how the spirit looks at her figure, from head to toe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She almost does it on purpose, calmly lowering her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla wants her to notice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that does not really help the solar plexus work Raelle is doing every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought Khalida would not let you ruin nature” as if nothing happened, she talks about the bracelet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice is rousing, as is her gaze and her smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed. I made it thanks to her approval”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla quickly raises her eyebrows, nodding, and her smile takes on a slight shade of mischief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle immediately realizes what she may think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean. I wanted to do it and I did it. I certainly do not expect the approval of a child.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tries her best to straighten her back and take a pose worthy of her nearly nineteen years, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Scylla does not stop looking at her that way, biting down a smile with her teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows she hit the mark, and she is happy about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before they can say anything else, the dream disappears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few last words reach Raelle’s conscience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am waiting”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The royal family was enjoying themselves as they did not in a long time on the banks of the southern rivers. Summer was in its full beauty, the Kingdom was prosperous and that year everything seemed to shine more intensely. Whether it was for the greater luxuriance of nature or for the relationship finally rediscovered between the three members of the family, it did not matter to Scylla.</p><p>They had moved away from the capital for a quiet day, leaving the administration in the hands of a few trusted advisors, so that they could devote to themselves only. Everything proceeded quietly when a Guardian approached discreetly and announced his presence.</p><p>-Your Majesty, I bring news from the Eastern Front-</p><p>Phorcys was immersed in the water up to the waist, Scylla sitting on his sturdy shoulders. They were playing with the queen, who commanded the river at will and tried to make father and daughter lose their balance, amidst laughter and playful attacks. They both turned to look at the newcomer, as did Hecate, sitting on the rocks nearby.</p><p>The king lifted his daughter by her hips and had no difficulty in doing so, putting her down in the water in front of him; he was not the strongest Spirit in the kingdom by sheer luck.</p><p>-What is happening, father? - Scylla put a hand on his arm, stopping him, but he smiled briefly, making her understand that he could not avoid that duty.</p><p>-It won't take long, I must be informed of the progress of war-</p><p>-War? We are at war? How long? - Scylla was not aware of that information.</p><p>-For a long time, daughter. Now will you excuse me- He got out of the water and headed for the Air Spirit, but Scylla promptly followed him, joining the group. Phorcys gave her a quick glance, but invited the elemental to speak.</p><p>-We have been told that the attacks continue on the northeastern front of the Kingdom. General Alder says she has some good news which she will communicate privately before next Samhain-</p><p>-Who is General Alder?- Scylla interrupted the speech with her question, and Phorcys took the letter from the Guardian's hands to read its contents.</p><p>-She is the General of the human army-</p><p>Scylla frowned, trying to read what was written on the document. She saw the writing of the Spirits on the whitish paper.</p><p>-How can the General of Humans know our ancient language? -</p><p>The king looked at her, then returned to the letter, exhaling strongly through his nose.</p><p>-She is an old acquaintance. Thanks to her, the army has not attacked the Kingdom directly for years-</p><p>Scylla thought it made no sense.</p><p>-If she is a friend of the Spirits, why is she General the human army? -</p><p>-General Alder is powerful. It is a good thing that she is in charge of the human army. It allows us to live in peace and deal with the recent threats of rebels-</p><p>- Rebels? -</p><p>Why was that beautiful day turning into a war reunion? On one hand she was grateful, finally her father was sharing with her the decisions concerning the kingdom; on the other, she hoped to be able to erase all that reality that had existed for so many years, of which she was completely unaware.</p><p>-Yes, the Spirits of the North are rebelling, joining forces with some dissatisfied human tribes. If they were to separate from the Kingdom they could reveal our secrets, communicate our sacred places, tell them how to pass through the defenses of the borders. Alder was the first to discover their plans and informed us-</p><p>The Heir thought about the phrase his father had always said, finally managing to understand it better.</p><p>"Humans ask to see your heart, and as soon as they do, they do not hesitate to stain it"</p><p>Maybe those men promised things to the northern spirits, they incited them to go against their people using the seeds of anger and fear on them. But it still made no sense. Why were the tribes of the north unhappy? For what she knew, they always made everything to give everyone all they needed.</p><p>She did not know other humans besides Raelle, but the girl was the opposite of what the Spirits believed humans were. How could they be sure it was their fault?</p><p>-Thank you, I will wait for the next communications, you can go now-</p><p>The elemental greeted the king and the family with a bow and walked away quickly.</p><p>-What did the letter say, father? -</p><p>He accompanied her back to the water, where the sun shone on the stones and the soul could find comfort in its warm embrace.</p><p>-That the general has some ideas for a possible collaboration with humans-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>- I brought you a book. I thought it might help you!-</p><p>Raelle stopped the blow of the sword ready to fall against Abigail's and looked towards Khalida, who had suddenly appeared at the edge of the training camp. Her comrade immediately took advantage of her disattention, twisting her wrist, thus causing Raelle’s weapon to fall to the ground.</p><p>-Rae, I've told you a thousand times. You cannot neglect training just because... you are interested in Spirits- Her voice sounded a bit harsh, and Raelle turned roughly, struck by her friend's accusatory tone.</p><p>-I do not understand why it bothers you so much. We are making progress in combat techniques. You should learn these things too, since you are one of them-</p><p>-I'm not. One of them. Let’s continue.- Abigail's face darkened, towering over her friend with her height, but that attitude only lit the fuse inside Raelle that was ready to ignite for a long time now.</p><p>- What's your problem, Bells? Since we arrived here, you've been attacking everything that has to do with them. You weren't like this when I met you-</p><p>-Maybe you should ask yourself some questions too, Collar, like I did- Their voices had nothing to reveal the depth of their friendship. And Raelle was sincerely shocked by her sudden change of mood.</p><p>-What the hell are you talking about?-</p><p>-The Spirits are not good, Raelle. You have to stop living in the fairy tale that your friend keeps serving you. Look what they’re doing with those rebels, tricking them into suicidal missions. What they did to my ancestors. They are heartless. And now I am forced to live this life of, of a recluse! Constantly choosing a side but never fully belonging to it, always under the scrutiny of everyone! Do you have any idea how much pressure is on me?-</p><p>-It is not my fault and even less of Scylla, Abigail, if you prefer to be a good soldier as mom says instead of be true to yourself!- She really said that. She could no longer take it back.</p><p>Abigail widened her eyes and pushed her friend hard, who backed away, losing her balance.</p><p>-Watch your next words, Raelle-</p><p>-Why don't you tell me the truth, Abigail? What you really think about all of this- Raelle walked back up to her, ignoring how much taller the half-breed was, more robust and physically stronger.</p><p>-We are here to become knights, not to read legends about the Spirits. You haven't talked about anything else since the first day. I continue to take risks for you, going against my family. I followed this path because it was you who told me,-</p><p>-I did not force you to do anything- They talked over each other, competing as to who could prevail.</p><p>-.. I brought you to the Spirits to discover that the one you wooed was having an affair in front of your eyes-</p><p>Raelle felt herself tremble from within. Partly because it was not true, partly because it was.</p><p>-This is not true and I have already told you that-</p><p>- Come on, Raelle. Dreams are not reality. I know you two met even before that evening, you told me yourself. Yet look what happened. I don’t think your Spirit has any trouble linking to multiple people at a time. You're throwing your energy and your focus in a direction that doesn't guarantee to return it back to you-</p><p>-Stop it. It is not true. You say this only because you are angry, the Goddess only knows for what! - Raelle did not touch the other girl, maintaining control, even if her instincts asked her to hit her in the face as she did during their first fight.</p><p>- I say this because you are underestimating and neglecting our training to sit and do nothing under a tree!-</p><p>-It is called meditation, Abigail. You know, you should try it from time to time, considering that a crumb is enough to blow up your nerves-</p><p>-You have no idea what is on my mind right now, what I'm going through-</p><p>-You are right Abigail, and you know why? Because you never share anything! I would know if you opened up to me. About your feelings, about the letters you read in the middle of the night-</p><p>- I have to think about training, Raelle. I don't have time for this shite-</p><p>Having said that, Abigail turned and walked away at great speed holding tight to her sword, which she had been holding all along and Raelle watched her go, steaming with rage.</p><p>Khalida, in the meantime, walked up to her with a light step, leaving the book on the leather bag where she kept her tools for the care of the sword, and left without saying a word, thinking it was better for everyone to let silence extinguish the fire that had been lit on the field.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Autumn arrived earlier than usual in the Kingdom that year. The season had been also filled with lots of meetings, in which Scylla was allowed to take part, as she was not yet United, and therefore still considered both male and female part of her monad. There were many advantages to being in that position, she was allowed a lot of things. All Spirits who had joined a companion of the same gender- who could exchange roles according to personal needs - and those who were still not United and adult enough to participate in the active life of building and maintaining the Kingdom, was guaranteed the access to both male and female places. Scylla, in addition, was lucky enough to be the Heir, so it could be said that at that moment, she was the only Spirit to whom everything was allowed.</p><p>She attended almost every assemblies, in which she discovered the location of various human army bases and was able to have her say on many issues. Most of the time the Spirits were more interested in talking about peace and internal affairs than about what might have happened in the future, which was not a problem in itself. Scylla did not think it was a wrong attitude, after all the Spirits could count on the help of nature in case of attack, but there was something about the figure of the General of the Human army that did not convince her at all, and no one else seemed to have the same opinion. How could she be aware of facts still unknown to her father, to begin with? And then who was she and how did she become a general inside the human army?</p><p>For the moment, however, she decided to give it up, focusing on the upcoming year, the one of her maturity.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Scylla did not attend Samhain celebrations.</p><p>She sat on the edge of the woods, hidden from view, and watched spirits and humans pass by, feeling incredibly sad. Their steps on the wet leaves were not vibrant and secure as the ones she had impressed into her sensory memory. She still hoped to see a blue fire between the eyes of the travelers even she knew it was not possible.</p><p>-Here you are-</p><p>Glory sat down beside her, calm, and Scylla did not answer her, enraptured by the slow movements of the people preparing to enter the Valley.</p><p>-Would you like to tell me what is going on? Why are not you with your parents?- The energy of the water Spirit was quieting with the approach of her maturity, like every other Spirit close to twenty years of age in the kingdom. They all felt that interior change, like an approach to their own true nature.</p><p>Scylla was grateful for her presence, so similar to her mother's, even though a large part of herself would have preferred to be alone.</p><p>-I won't come to the celebrations today-</p><p>Her friend watched her carefully, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>-Why not? You are the heir, Scylla-</p><p>The amount of implications within those very few words were the cause of the burning gaze that Scylla subsequently gave her, so intense that it forced Glory to abandon the contact.</p><p>-I cannot think of enduring a new wave of old suitors and Spirits asking me what I am going to do when I will be queen. I still have an entire year before that-</p><p>-Less than a year, Scyl- Glory reminded her, watching the flow of people passing through the bare trees. Her friend did not mean anything with those words. In fact they had been imbued with empathy towards the Heir. Scylla stared in the same direction, feeling the earth a little less solid under her weight.</p><p>Raelle would have had to come back before the day of maturity, or else everything would inevitably have been more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle did not gently drop the heavy fabric of the tent after she entered. Unfortunately it was not like slamming a door, so it did not give the same satisfaction. She threw the book and the bag on the bed, frustrated.</p><p>Abigail's personality had worsened with each exchange of views with her mother, but she did not think it would go that far. They had never quarreled before. For the first time since she was there, Raelle missed Tally with all her heart; the childhood friend would have understood how she felt, she had always done so. Abigail was conceited, proud and stubborn, a bit like her, and that was the problem. In addition, she had practically been forced to rely on her much more often, as her father was always busy guiding cadets and directing the displacements and operations of all the northern bases, as well as continuing to train them.</p><p>She understood Abigail's anger, yet she could not agree with her. Khalida's teachings were valuable, perhaps even more so than those regarding combat, because they were teaching her the value of life and nature. While in combat lessons she was taught how to cut a tree the fastest way, during trainings with the child she learned how to care for it, understanding how long it took to grow. Raelle was taking note of many things, including how little it took for soldiers to decide when to kill an opponent, regardless of the life of those in front of them. She had many more questions than when she arrived, many of which revolved around General Alder, who had visited the camp a couple of times. The soldiers feared and respected her at the same time, but no one really seemed to know her story, not even her father Edwin. The woman was hermetic about it.</p><p>She sat on the bed with a slight moan. That week they had trained their bodies again in horse riding, and she really hope that all that pain would at least bring her the desired results. As she took off her heavy winter boots - even if winter had not yet arrived, the grass in the field had always been covered with frost nearly every morning- she looked down at the book that Khalida had brought her in the afternoon.</p><p>Abigail was supposed to be there, but after her outburst she probably went to one of her occasional beaus to release the tension as she always did when under pressure. That meant she had time to read.</p><p>Raelle dropped her shoes on the wooden floor, finished just a few months before, after the immense effort of the two girls. They cut each board by themselve, day by day. That activity helped them connect and managed to make them have fun together. It had always seemed an internal as well as external construction, as if lath by lath they was building the foundation of their bond, solid and present.</p><p>Raelle sighed sadly looking at the smooth wooden floor, thinking she was going to apologize to her friend for the tone she used, even though Abigail’s words had been no lighter than her own. For the moment, however, she took the large hardcover volume and placed it on top of her crossed legs.</p><p>As she bit into a protein-laden fruit that only grew in that land, she leafed through it absently, noting how ancient and neat the handwriting was. The lines were dense, the chapters were many. It was a book of the Spirits, as it was said at the beginning of the index.</p><p>
  <em>"History, customs and anatomy of the Spirits"</em>
</p><p>The blonde raised her eyebrows, amazed by the large amount of information contained within the volume; she immediately knew she should have hidden it after each reading, to avoid any trouble. The light of the oil lamp over her bed was enough to give the pages the right amount of mystery and to make her feel the anticipation of surprise. Raelle ran her fingers over the titles of the various chapters, while with the other hand untied the braids on the side of her head: it was her latest attempt to control the locks which always escaped from her long braid.</p><p><em>Origins of the People</em>, <em>Nature, the Sacred Trees</em>, <em>the Royal Bloodline</em>, <em>Elements and how to approach them</em>,<em> Bases of each Element</em>, <em>Ancient Prayers,</em> <em>Birth of Spirits</em>, <em>Stars</em>, <em>Emotions control, the First Run</em>, <em>Maturity</em>, <em>Anatomy of Spirits</em>, <em>Rituals of Union and Mating</em>, <em>Celebrations: From Imbolc to Yule</em> ...</p><p>Raelle came back of a point, her heart beating faster. She went to the indicated page.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rituals of Union and Mating</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The People of Spirits are closely connected to nature and its laws, much more than that of Men. Many Spirits possess both male and female characteristics, a detail to be taken into consideration when studying mating procedures. The first Spirits were born by the very will of Nature, or so it is said in the memoirs of the Sacred Trees (see chapter 3), therefore they did not have a gender or a sex, like humans did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Union rituals take place before mating, as each Spirit usually chooses only one mate for life. This book deals in particular with the traditions of the first Kingdom of Spirits, that of the West, as it was the first Spiritual Kingdom to have developed on earth. To know how these traditions developed in other tribes, we recommend reading "Advanced study and study of the Elemental Kingdoms".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As was previously mentioned, no mating ever comes before the union and the sacredness of the Union is such as not to allow the presence of any spectator, whether familiar or unknown. Each union is carried out intimately, only the two Spirits can participate and remember it, so there are no clear details and studies about it. Mating can take place at any time after a union and, unlike men, it does not happen in the same way. Spirits have different habits and modalities, and the requirements are also very different from those of humans. During the writing of this book, several Spirits of different tribes were consulted, and all of them stated that mating between different individuals, even of the same gender, is possible. Procreation is based on the use of energy instead of substances produced by the physical body, even if only female spirits are able to be in a state of gestation. This means that if two spirits of the male gender wish to procreate, they can do so in the presence of a female Spirit willing to welcome their energy, a case which, strange as it may seem, is not at all rare. The Spirits have a different conception from ours on the subject, and they treat every nuance in the most sacred way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Subchapter: Methods of fertilization</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raelle covered the following words with her open hand, feeling herself flush. The mere fact of having read the introduction had surprised her beyond measure, making her internally gasp in several moments. What did all this mean? Were the Spirits really that different from them? How was it possible that they possessed those qualities? Nature was really strange.</p><p>Besides, she wondered how such a thing might interest her. She was a human, not a Spirit. And she never even truly met Scylla.</p><p>For a moment she considered the possibility that that rule could be applied to anyone, even humans. She had never thought about that matter, and seeing those printed words in front of her was a literal slap on the face.</p><p>Why was she thinking about it? She was too young for certain things.</p><p> She had to stop reading. She did not have to ask herself those questions.</p><p>Why had Khalida given her that book?</p><p>Being nineteen did not mean she should think about that, right? She was young.</p><p>In a second she thought about every camp meeting she attended. Her peers were all engaged. Even if they were surrounded by war, traditions were still there, hunting her. As far as she knew, Tally could already be married; nineteen was already a good age for marriage.</p><p>The thought made her so anxious she preferred focusing again on what she just read.</p><p>How could Spirits possess that trait? What did it mean, that she could simply, with her own intent...</p><p>-Raelle, no. Stop thinking about it- She closed the book tightly, not knowing where to look. A useless attempt, because wherever her eyes stared, she thought about it. Why had not she read about the Sacred Trees or the Origins of the People? Why exactly that chapter? What did she think she would find?</p><p>-I certainly did not think I'd find this!- She spoke to herself, still flushed, feeling slightly stupid.</p><p>The mind continued with a new thought. How could men live peacefully and carefree, aware of what they could do? The girl instinctively hid her hands under her arms, wrapping them around her body in panic.</p><p>What did it mean that the Spirits used energy instead of substances produced by the body?</p><p>-Wait- Still speaking aloud, Raelle relaxed.</p><p>She was a human being, so there was no concern. After all, she did not possess any kind of en-</p><p>In just a second all the lessons of the last two years came to the surface of her conscience: images of her hands covered in green energy, healing small wounds or broken twigs; the sensation of heat or cold in the various points of the body; the connection she felt with the air for a few seconds, at the beginning of the week. She was a human being, but she possessed energy. A different energy from that of normal human beings.</p><p>-Raelle, are you in?-</p><p>Abigail ran into the tent holding an envelope, abruptly breaking the blonde's growing panic. The girl literally threw the book away against her pile of blankets, making them all fall, and tried to compose herself under the watchful eye of her friend, failing miserably.</p><p>-Abigail! Hey, hi, what? Yes, tell me. What's up?-</p><p>Abigail eyed her, shifting her gaze to the now destroyed pile of blankets, under which the book now stood.</p><p>-Are you feeling well?-</p><p>-Yes fine, I am fine. I was not doing anything. Tell me everything. Do you need anything?- She stood off the bed, wiping the sweat from her hands on her clothes. Abigail seemed to focus on other things as she watched her. She did not care at all about Raelle's embarrassment, intent on gripping the paper in her fingers.</p><p>Noticing the absent gaze of the other girl, Raelle frowned, taking a few steps closer, worried.</p><p>-What is it, Abigail?-</p><p>The friend did not answer her immediately. She looked back into her eyes, and her gaze hardened, traversed by more emotions.</p><p>-The last letter from Alder-</p><p>Raelle arched an eyebrow, noting at that moment the paper clutched in her left hand.</p><p>-Another one?-</p><p>Instead of answering that question, Abigail continued, following her own script.</p><p>-They are send me away, Raelle-</p><p>-Away? What? Why? W-where?- Raelle snatched the paper from her hand, starting to read the letter, looking only for a possible location.</p><p>She did not even have the time to scroll with her eyes until the middle lines that Abigail lowered the sheet with one hand, forcing Raelle to look back at her.</p><p>-In the Western Spirit Kingdom-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said Abigail and Raelle were bros for life but...<br/>Who was interested in Abigail and Scylla's interactions? uohohoh I surely am.<br/>I will only accept comments on Porter from now on, I don't care about Raylla. Give me your love poems for him.<br/>(Please no. Throws your comments at me about the quality of the insults for him) I guess..mh, we are close to certain things. The next chapter will be FUN.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Southwest-Northeast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Longest chapter until now. Lot of things, lot of gasps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish I could see your face at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<h5>
  <strong>
    <b>SOUTHWEST</b>
  </strong>
</h5><p>The rain fell copiously on the plain in front of the eastern forest, so violent that a thick layer of clouds and fog pervaded the entire space, just above the heads of the spirits who were waiting patiently. Scylla was among them, dripping with water.</p><p>She pushed locks of hair away from her face, narrowing her eyes, while little streams of water tried to pass through her lashes, disturbing her sight.</p><p>Hecate was at her side, as was Phorcys: the royal family stood right on the edge of the vegetation, where the meeting would take place at any moment. Only a week had passed since Samhain, and the letter sent by Alder was at that moment still resting open on the table in Phorcys’ room, read and reread during the various councils. General Alder's idea was simple, according to her vision: to integrate a half-breed into the community, someone who knew the customs of humans and who had always lived among them, so that it could be educated, accepted, studied, and in this way create a solid foundation for a possible alliance.</p><p>Certainly, the confusion initially created by that offer was not indifferent: the elder Spirits had felt offended by such a proposal, aware of all that humans had done in the past. The very thought of joining them had seemed a malevolent mirage, destined only to cause havoc. In addition, that plan included the integration of a half-breed? This was an insult to their traditions, to everything they had always protected and believed in. Whoever they would welcome into their community was the child of disobedience, betrayal and dishonor.</p><p>Phorcys and Hecate, however, remained the current sovereigns, and although their decisions were influenced by the advice of the Council, the last word was up to them. So, in the few days they had been given to decide, they asked Scylla what she thought of it. The heir had to calm her spirit before giving them her response, since that possibility was practically the first step that could lead the Spirits to accept a Union that was between one of them and a human. She did no know if it was Rigel's work or nature's work, but whoever pulled the strings of fate in that direction was evidently on her side.</p><p>Hecate squeezed her hand, slightly smiling, bringing her back to the present moment.</p><p>They were all impatient, the souls of all the Spirits behind their backs were in turmoil, although every body remained motionless and patient, under the deep roars of the thunderstorm. Spirits of water and fire were told to work together that day to offer a cover and a precaution to the kingdom with a controlled storm, so as to prevent any kind of threat. Storms created by the Spirits were not like those formed naturally: each raindrop was connected to its creator, and could inform the Water Spirits of everything that was touched by it, and the lightning bolts of the Fire Spirits were controlled by their will.</p><p>Glory, just behind Scylla, spoke loudly, feeling something in the water.</p><p>-They are coming-</p><p>Scylla swallowed, staring at the woods, where the darkness became thicker and the branches moved agitated by the wind. Every leaf vibrated, every shrub trembled under the incessant violence of the rain.</p><p>As the seconds passed, a tiny halo of torchlight began to show through the trunks of the more distant trees. It probably managed to stay lit because the rain could did not pass through the thick evergreen foliage of the tall pines and firs of the central part of the wood. As it approached, a dark hooded figure started to stand out against the background of the same color, while the trees began to diversify and therefore this allowed the water to roar freely on the land and on the walking person. The torch took a short time to go out in the rain, as the figure, the one who must surely have been the half-breed, was getting closer and closer.</p><p>Scylla felt Phorcys intensify his gaze, probably still doubtful about their decision to accept the son of an illegal union in the capital. Her mother seemed slightly calmer. Together they watched the figure approach, until they were only a few meters away. Scylla held her breath as the hood was pulled down to show a face and when the newcomer looked directly at them, thunder tore through the sky, covering with its sound the heir's startle of surprise.</p><p>-My name is Abigail Bellweather, and I'm here in peace-</p><p>Scylla looked at both parents out of the corner of her eye, but it was Hecate who took a step towards the girl; the same girl who had already been there, who had accompanied Raelle that distant evening, who had looked into her eyes with disappointment and anger.</p><p>-Welcome, Abigail. The Kingdom of the Spirits bestows its blessing on you-</p><p>Although the queen's words were kind, her tone remained firm and adamantine, unwilling to give her trust to someone who would have to do much more than say a few simple empty words to earn it. Abigail looked from her to Scylla, then to Phorcys.</p><p>-I am Hecate, and they..- with one hand she pointed to her daughter and her consort -..are my family. We are the rulers of the Spirit Kingdom and, from today, we will be your rulers, too-</p><p>Only Scylla noticed the look of pure wonder Abigail reserved her for a very small moment. She probably did not yet know who she was, and had only discovered it at that moment. The surprise did not last long, though, immediately replaced by a calm and concentrated look. Abigail lowered her head, bowing deeply to all three.</p><p>-It will be my honor to serve you best-</p><p>It was then that Phorcys took a step forward, abandoning her daughter's side; his voice was clear under the loud sound of the rain.</p><p>-You won't have to serve us, Abigail. The sovereigns of the Spirits are not like those of men, selfish and craving for power. We are at the service of our people and nature. We trust in the wisdom of all, and our people trust in our guidance and wisdom-</p><p>Scylla watched how Abigail clenched her fists at her father's words, and felt compelled to take part in the welcome. After all it was her right, as she was close to becoming Queen.</p><p>With one step she reached her parents' line, and Abigail looked up directly at her, unlike when her parents had spoken. Scylla felt the insult in her eyes, a lack of respect, and immodesty. For the first time, she felt the importance of her role.</p><p>-It will take some time before you can consider yourself part of the People. You will have to earn our trust, and our respect- She raised her chin as she spoke, and although Abigail was taller than her, at that moment she felt stronger and more powerful, looking at the girl from above.</p><p>Another thunder tore through the sky, illuminating the faces of all present, and Abigail finally realized how many there were behind the figures of the three rulers. That detail seemed to finally make her realize she had to behave.</p><p>With one last look at the King and Queen, she spoke.</p><p>-It will be my honor to be able to do what is required of me, for the good of all. With sincerity and devotion-</p><p>With her last words, she stared at Scylla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being the heir had never been something strange to Scylla, because everyone always knew who she was. But with the arrival of Abigail, she remembered never hinting at Raelle about her position within the kingdom. It was only because she wanted to do it in person, from the first times they began to meet in dreams, not because she wanted to keep it a secret. The departure of the human was not really... foreseen, within her plans, and so she simply omitted that detail every time they met, too focused on absorbing as much of the other girl as she could to be able to think of anything else.</p><p>But now, with Abigail there, inside the kingdom, she had no choice.</p><p>The days after her arrival were happy and serene, Scylla hardly ever saw her, because they had decided to entrust her to the Spirits who looked after the children, so as to prepare her education. Lessons were long, children did not really took part in the life of adults to let them grow happy and carefree, so Abigail was always busy and in someone’s company all the time.</p><p>Before the end of the week, however, Scylla decided it was time to talk, and waited for her outside the classrooms; she sat down on the hill that was exactly in front of the entrance to the small domed buildings, patiently waiting for the end of the lessons. The storm a few days earlier made the grass greener than it should have been at that time of the year, and the sun was particularly warm. Perhaps it was a good omen.</p><p>As soon as the young Spirits began to run out of the classrooms, her eyes wandered quickly among them, looking for a taller figure. It was not at all difficult to find it: when Abigail passed under the entrance arch of the main dome Scylla was instantly on her feet. She walked quickly towards her with her heart drumming fast inside her chest.</p><p>Abigail noticed the heir from afar, stopped next to a column and hardened her gaze.</p><p>-Your Majesty- Her impudent tone almost made Scylla lose her temper. She was not used to being treated like that by strangers. But, maybe she just cared about Raelle's feelings; maybe... she deserved that reaction.</p><p>-Please. Do not tell Raelle-</p><p>Abigail raised her eyebrows assuming an expression halfway between amazed and indignant.</p><p>-What, that you are the princess of the Spirits and never told her?-</p><p>-Don’t- Scylla raised one hand, closing her eyes, taken by the discomfort the nickname always brought her, -call me that. Heir will be just fine- Abigail could not know their uses, so she forgave her, just this one time.</p><p>-Why shouldn't I tell Raelle?-</p><p>-Because I care about her, and I want to tell her myself, that is why-</p><p>The half human leaned one shoulder against the column, showing off a smile that was anything but friendly.</p><p>-You know, it was me who told her about what happened to my ancestors. And it was always me who trusted her feelings and brought her here, because I knew how to. And you were with someone else-</p><p>-I already explained wha-</p><p>-And- Abigail did not allow the other to interrupt her, -even if what you say is true, you know the future that awaits her-</p><p>Scylla froze, not knowing how to respond to that. She always avoided thinking the worst, believing she was in an advantageous position, knowing that once queen she could change the rules. But could she really change traditions old as the earth?</p><p>-That's if you were just any Spirit. But you are the daughter of the sovereigns! And it's even worse- Abigail began to move away, walking along the path that would lead to the accommodation they had reserved for her with the young people.</p><p>-You do not know what I am capable of, half-breed-</p><p>The girl stopped, stiffening, and whirled towards her. After a quick glance in every direction, making sure they were alone, she came so close to her that anyone else would take a step back, but not Scylla. It was obvious that Abigail was used to command, to be surrounded by people who feared her energy. Well, she had found the wrong opponent.</p><p>- I am not afraid of you, Abigail Bellweather. And you will do as I asked you, because otherwise I will not make your life easy- A threat was the only option that came to her mind. If she could not be friends with the girl, for the moment was fine being her ruler.</p><p>Abigail probably believed her, because she hesitated before smiling briefly.</p><p>-As you wish, princess-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her relationship with Abigail did not improve over the months, but at least the girl listened to her prayer: she had not informed Raelle about who she really was. Whenever they met or crossed their paths in the valley, the half-breed always gave her superior looks, and Scylla had to stay very focused not to bite her, verbally and, sometimes, physically.</p><p>They just did not like each other, that was obvious. The girl had done nothing but create problems: the first and most serious one happened at the beginning of the month of Yule, when Scylla tried to connect with Raelle through their dreams. As soon as she entered the dream realm she found herself in front of a huge and insurmountable energy wall; she touched it in panic, wondering why it was there, and she immediately felt the immense power flowing in the inside: it was not a limit drawn only for her. That border continued beyond the limits of her own dimension, entering that of all the Spirits of the Kingdom.</p><p>The morning after she went directly asking her mother about it, trying to maintain a light disaffected tone. Hecate explained to her that with Abigail's arrival they had been forced to erect additional spiritual protections to prevent anyone from taking advantage of the half-breed's inexperienced conscience, thus managing to enter the reign and get informations overnight.</p><p>The queen was the most positive of the three members of the royal family towards the half human and Scylla often spotted her talking with the girl between her lessons, trying to know her better.</p><p>-Scylla, dear, have you recently seen Abigail Bellweather?- Hecate asked, sitting next to her, diverting her attention from all the ways in which she would have liked to remove that usual arrogant expression from the face of the half human.</p><p>-No, mother- She had, exactly that morning. But after a fiery glance they both continued on their own way.</p><p>The queen nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Phorcys.</p><p>-I think everything is going pretty well, what do you think?-</p><p>-I agree, my love. At first I was a bit doubtful, but the girl seems brilliant-</p><p>Scylla could not help but smile in silence, stopping thinking it was someone she did not like regardless, but focusing on how much her parents had not struggled at all to accept the existence of a hybrid offspring between humans and spirits.</p><p>-Of course, she always remains a half-breed. And this can never be forgotten. It is not her, but her ancestors' fault, though-</p><p>Scylla's smile fell into oblivion with the same speed with which it was born.</p><p>-You are right, Phorcys. If it had been them, I do not think the elders would have agreed with us-</p><p>Why was she saying this? Did it mean she was of another opinion? Why did not she speak clearly? Scylla felt a bit paranoid with all those unspoken questions.</p><p>-So mom, you... what do you think? That ... her ancestors were evil Spirits and not, not worthy, of respect?- She tried to test the ground, keeping her eyes fixed on the plate.</p><p>-Well, I do not think so, it is just... it is complicated, Scylla-</p><p>-It is not complicated. They betrayed their nature by mating with a human. It is very simple- Phorcys said without watching the women in the room, and Scylla looked at him, trying not to show any emotion, as she tried to digest the sentence he had just expressed.</p><p>In that moment a Guardian appeared on the threshold, announcing his presence, and the attention of the three turned towards him.</p><p>-Abigail Bellweather waits outside, my queen-</p><p>Scylla turned to her mother, confused, as Hecate thanked the Spirit.</p><p>-Scylla, you know Beltane is coming in a few days. I thought that maybe, this year, you would like to participate?-</p><p>Her daughter looked at her, impassive. Was she trying to say that she could find a worthy ruler there, during Beltane? When the hormones of all Spirits were as intense as those of humans? Really?</p><p>-You know, to have fun! For this reason I asked you of Abigail. I told her yesterday that you would accompany her today to choose the fabrics for her dress, since this will be the first celebration she is allowed to participate in-</p><p>Oh, wonderful, a pleasant long walk with her least favorite friend!</p><p>Scylla looked at her father, looking for help, but he seemed to agree with Hecate.</p><p>- Of course, mother- hiding all her deep and genuine happiness, she responded cordially.</p><p>-Very well, she is waiting for you, right now-</p><p>The heir got up slowly, and as soon as she left the room she placed a hand over her eyes, complaining in a low voice. The last time she went to the marketwith someone had not been a remarkable experience at all, and she had the feeling that this one would not be that different. The only silver lining was that Abigail would not try to woo her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-What about this one?-</p><p>Scylla touched a truly beautiful violet fabric which seemed made of soft leaves. The stalls were colorful and bright as alwyas, and the sun gave off a pleasant warmth over the entire valley.</p><p>In the long road traveled a thousand times the decorations were incredibly sophisticated and the plants were completely different from those used to prepare for the summer celebrations: their green was decidedly less intense and more delicate, as were the scents that pervaded the entire city, concentrated especially along the main road, where the large market always took place. The Spirits could not understand how marvellous that view was for a person not at all used to it.</p><p>Scylla, not hearing any response, turned to the other girl, who had her nose up and her mouth slightly open, intent on admiring whatever her eyes met.</p><p>She smiled, noticing how the half human was letting her guard down in front of that beauty: after all, no one was immune to the magic Beltane was able to bring. The celebration was a few days away, so Abigail's ecstasy was completely understandable.</p><p>-Bellweather, I would not want to tell you, but you are drooling a bit- She tapped on her chin with a finger, smiling satisfied at the embarrassed expression she got in return.</p><p>When Abigail realized that it wasn't true she glared at the spirit, but it was too late. Scylla did not let go of her smirk all afternoon. However, Abigail did not think much about it, because once she walked a few meters the colors changed, the scents took on a more delicate note, as did the music that came from the various tents, and the atmosphere enveloped her again in its own enchanting energy, making her deaf to the heir’s questions about what she wanted to wear.</p><p>Scylla laughed this time, genuinely amused. She patted her arm, bringing her back to reality.</p><p>-Look, we are here for you, your highness. If you could do me the honor of paying attention-</p><p>Abigail snorted, trying to kill the small sense of joy she was beginning to feel in the pit of her stomach, born in the moment they entered the market.</p><p>-I wonder how you managed to make Raelle fall in love with you, princess-</p><p>Scylla looked down at the little flower Sprits dancing in front of a stall to her right, and her lips turned up.</p><p>-Mh, maybe because I am terribly charming?-</p><p>Abigail laughed without enthusiasm. -Ah-ah. Very funny.-</p><p>Scylla was not serious, but she wanted to talk, even though Abigail was not the easiest person to joke with.</p><p>-So. What... what exactly happens during this Beltane?- Abigail cleared her throat several times in the middle of the sentence, and that was enough for Scylla to highly doubt her innocence. She looked at the half human out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>-You really do not know? I do not believe you.-</p><p>-Well forget I asked, then-</p><p>They continued to walk in silence among music and perfumes for a few seconds.</p><p>-It is the day when the death of the ancestors is remembered-</p><p>Abigail looked ahead but answered her promptly.</p><p>-Liar. It is the exact opposite-</p><p>The Spirit leaned against a stall without abandoning her satisfied expression, since it seemed to annoy the other girl very much.</p><p>-I knew it. You know what Beltane is, you are the liar. And I was right-</p><p>The half-human tried to hold her gaze, but eventually clicked her tongue and looked away, towards a stall full of colorful and exuberant fabrics.</p><p>-You are intolerable, princess-</p><p>-The feeling is mutual, trust me-</p><p>They exchanged a patently false smile and headed for the stall of Abigail's choice.</p><p>Scylla felt a strange sensation inside her. Even though Abigail annoyed her with that brazen attitude and she still could not trust the girl, she was enjoying herself. She could not say they were going to be friends, but in that moment she felt happy to have someone who was not tied to her in any way to talk to and spend her time with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beltane was not held completely on the plain like other warm season celebrations. There were some needs to be met, like intimacy, comfort and many, many spaces hidden from the gaze of others. Even though the Spirits were far more uninhibited than humans it did not mean they liked joining their mates in plain sight and all together. They still possessed decency.</p><p>Abigail stood next to the entrance a few hours after noon, just under the arch of intertwined willow branches, forced to wait for the arrival of the Spirit who would accompany her throughout the day; order of the Sovereigns. It was her first celebration, they certainly could not allow her to wander the kingdom alone.</p><p>She smoothed out the dress she had chosen: a strange salmon-colored blouse and black pants so comfortable she had to make sure she was wearing them from time to time.</p><p>- You chose <em>that</em> for Beltane?-</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes, immediately recognizing the voice.</p><p>-How is it that you always manage to find me?-</p><p>-What can I say? I always look for trouble-</p><p>Scylla approached her with her usual cheeky expression, calm and well aware of her power. The heir was beautifully dressed, but not a single compliment would have escaped Abigail lips.</p><p>-You won't be my companion for the day, will you? -</p><p>The heir frowned just for a moment.</p><p>-No, I am not-</p><p>-Oh, thank Goddess- It was the first time Abigail used that term, and it was surprising even for her.</p><p>They both looked away, slightly uncomfortable. Scylla did not walked away but stood there, as if waiting for her to move first.</p><p>-Since you are not my guide, why did you come? Raelle is not here, this is not a celebration that should interest you- Abigail returned to attack, thinking she was taking the Spirit off guard, but hers was a mere and illusory hope. Whenever they talked, Scylla had never been caught unprepared. And that was the case, again.</p><p>-In fact, I am here for you-</p><p>-For me?- The half human expression touched the limit of nauseated.</p><p>-NOT in that sense,- Scylla hastened to specify, keeping her emotional control intact, -I am here for Raelle. You are her friend, and I feel compelled to make sure you won't do something you might regret-</p><p>Abigail laughed.</p><p>-How could I do something I could regret today? I know what Beltane is for, you know?-</p><p>-Oh, I am sure you do. And I am also sure you know that Spirits have their own way of mating-</p><p>The girl straightened her back, crossing her arms in front of her chest, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>-Of course I know-</p><p>It was evident from her expression that she did not know, and Scylla understood it all too well from her pride filled tone.</p><p>-Abigail Bellweather?-</p><p>They both turned at the sound of that voice, which intruded on their dialogue. Abigail scanned the newcomer and Scylla felt Rigel holding her back from launching a blaze in the direction right in that moment. Who cared about the consequences.</p><p>It was Porter.</p><p>-Yes?- Abigail replied, casting a quick glance at Scylla, noticing how her energy had suddenly changed.</p><p>-I am your companion for the day- Porter spoke in a flat voice, almost ignoring the presence of the heir less than two meters from him.</p><p>-Ah, perfect- Abigail and Scylla spoke in unison, only with two opposite tones.</p><p>Porter continued to ignore Scylla, held out an arm to Abigail, who accepted it gladly and with a smile on her face, while Scylla watched the scene with gritted teeth.</p><p>The two walked to the center of the party, where the sound of music and laughter came from, and Scylla followed at a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abigail seemed to remember Scylla's words throughout the whole afternoon and evening, avoiding being alone with other Spirits for more than a few hours, or when things got more serious than they should have. The Heir stood always far away, leaving her the benefit of intimacy, but every time Abigail looked around, following the strong sensation of being observed, she always managed to find the electric blue gaze watching over her.</p><p>Scylla was ready to intervene in case Abigail let herself go to her passions, but the half-breed seemed aware of herself and her ignorance about many things concerning the laws and customs of the Spirits, limiting herself to dialogues and friendly bonds with those around her.Abigail was absolutely right about one thing: there was no reason for Scylla to be there, her heart belonged to Raelle and Raelle only. But the half human was her friend, and she felt obligated to keep an eye on her, to make sure she did not end up in some trouble.</p><p>-I did not think I would find you here. Did you change your mind about us?-</p><p>Scylla almost jumped, clenching her fists behind her back, hidden from the sight of the boy who had suddenly appeared at her side.</p><p>-You know, Porter, I wonder if you are in reality an Air Spirit, given your ability to crawl from behind people and suddenly appear, scaring them. I advise you to stop doing it, it is not courteous-</p><p>The boy smiled, looking in the same direction as her, where the other Spirits were having fun in the midst of spiritual excitement.</p><p>-You have not changed your mind. Why are you here, then? It is because of the new girl?-</p><p>Scylla did not answer, searching in her soul for every ounce of patience she had left to use for him. She hoped she could get out of that unpleasant confrontation with silence, but he waited for an answer.</p><p>-None of your business-</p><p>- Scyl, you are getting short tempered, I thought you were the best at emotion control-</p><p>She clenched her fists even tighter, feeling her palms warm. Little sparkles started coming out of the exact center of her hands.</p><p>-Some might even think that this behavior of yours looks like that of humans-</p><p>Porter looked at her, but she did not, keeping her body temperature at bay, which threatened to skyrocket for a variety of reasons. He was teasing her, and she could not let go for a single moment; she double-locked the door to her soul trying not to make a sound, but he was too smart, and still tied to her somehow.</p><p>-But, Scyl, we both know it is not possible-</p><p>The heir turned her head and looked straight into his eyes, which were smiling, as well as his entire face, illuminated by a very friendly light.</p><p>-You haven’t had any contact with humans for years now, right?-</p><p>The palms cooled instantly, and the cold made its way inside her body, hardening every nerve, vein and artery, although she did not have many. What did those words mean? Did he discover about her connection with Raelle?</p><p>Porter said nothing more; he just studied every change in her expression. He then walked away with the same sham smile, keeping eye contact with her for a few meters, until he was forced to look ahead, walking towards Abigail.</p><p>Scylla finally stretched her fingers, hardening her gaze. She could tolerate his annoying behaviour, after all he had always limited himself to that, but the possibility that Porter could now be a true danger to Raelle scared her. She was capable of facing the Spirit Kingdom alone, but she could not allow any form of menace towards Raelle. Abigail looked in her direction over the boy’s shoulder and, although she was far from Scylla, she knew from her darkened gaze fixed on Porter's back that something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-What happened earlier?-</p><p>Scylla sat on her usual spot next to the bonfire. She would have expected Glory to join her, so she was surprised to hear Abigail sit on the stump that had always been reserved for her friend.</p><p>-Nothing, it was nothing- She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the watchful eye of the half human. -You, rather, how is your first Beltane going?-</p><p>-Don't think you can slip away like this. What happened with that Spirit?-</p><p>-Why do you care?- Scylla turned aggressively towards her in a way that perhaps the other did not deserve, but after so much time under pressure she could no longer strictly control her reactions in front of those who knew her secret.</p><p>Abigail looked taken aback by her reaction, and for a moment Scylla saw a trace of understanding in her eyes.</p><p>-I care about Raelle. And you are...- She looked down at her hands without finishing the sentence.</p><p>The words she did nott say struck Scylla more than those she spoken aloud.</p><p>-I'm not saying that I care about you- The girl added fastly, denying what her silence was telling.</p><p>-No, of course. How could you. You do not know me at all- Scylla's gaze swept across the plateau beside the western grove, where the real Beltane was taking place. Maybe Glory was not there with her because she was enjoying the night.</p><p>That single thought was enough to make her miss Raelle much more than the previous times. They had not seen each other for months now, and the only contact she had of the human was the girl who sat on the stump next to her.</p><p>It was not enough, though. Abigail could not even remotely remind her of Raelle.</p><p>-Did he do something? Porter, that is his name, right? I saw how you looked at him- Abigail tried again, just a little kinder than before, but Scylla lost all her interest in talking in the last few seconds.</p><p>-Look, you said you do not care, so do not pretend just to make conversation-</p><p>She got up and walked away, finding another spot to sit on the opposite side of the fire, where it was right for her to stay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abigail, a few hours after midnight, used every shadow to hide and not be seen.</p><p>She could only take advantage of those celebrations to escape the exhausting surveillance of the Spirits, who constantly monitored her every move. She put on the cloak she brought with her when she arrived and thought of Raelle, casting a last glance at the yellowed and blank sheet of paper that was resting on the small wooden table, next to the lighted candle that illuminated the little space in which she rested and studied. She never managed to write anything despite having tried many times. The apologies she wrote at the beginning of her months there had never really convinced her. On paper she continued to justify her actions and her behavior, and when she reread the letters she tore them up one after the other, every time. She didn't want to justify herself but only apologize, yet she couldn't help but notice too many traits inherited from her mother in her own words. The work to detach herself from her own traditions, her own ideas and her sense of betrayal and injustice was going to be long.</p><p>The Spirits, however, were managing to question all those beliefs day by day, almost against her will.</p><p> At first she tried to oppose, not to listen, not to show up for lessons. But even in those cases, the teachers treated her with kindness, without judgments. Some had even reached out to her, confiding that they couldn't even imagine what kind of pain she might feel inside thinking about what her ancestors had been through.</p><p>Abigail thought the Spirits were manipulative. She believed they only cared about old traditions and their people’s wellbeing, as her mother had always told her, but what she was learning was proving the exact opposite.</p><p>They were wise. They knew when it was time to act and when it was time to stop. They really listened to each other. They knew how to give an uncommon affection, even to someone who could be an enemy, someone who was not part of any people.</p><p>That same afternoon, while she found herself surrounded by a group of Spirits, she felt as happy as she had been with Raelle, even though she did not know any of them personally.</p><p>She huddled in the warm fabric when the cold air of the forest greeted her, and did not stop for a moment, not even to rest or catch a breath: time was precious, she could not be sure that her absence would go unnoticed by the Spirits. The only excuse she could rely on was that of hiding in the woods with someone, but she was not entirely sure that that alibi could fully convince them. So she began to run fast, breathing deeply the oxygen that became more and more intense and impregnated with the scent of scots pine, in the thick of the coniferous forest.</p><p>When the darkness expanded under the branches she managed to see and avoid the various obstacles only thanks to the senses developed in recent months. That feeling of connection inebriated her for a few moments, while with bare feet and concentrated eyes she followed the invisible path recognized by her sense of smell: it was incredible how the elemental blood that flowed in her, as little as it was, was able to give such power. Was that what Raelle had always studied with Khalida? Did she feel the same during meditation lessons, freed from everyday anger? With each step placed on the umid earth she was able to perceive the purpose of nature in the existence of living beings like never before; with every breath her lungs told her about how complicated life was, just as death had no reason to scare men.</p><p>Each of these thoughts made her feel even more guilty about how she treated Raelle in the past and made her doubtful about her mission.</p><p>Yet, she remained a soldier. She was raised such, she became one. Following orders was part of her nature.</p><p>Eradicating all her beliefs was not an easy job.</p><p>A particular step made her realize that she was close to the meeting place. Had she already traveled so many kilometers?</p><p>Abigail stopped her feet with short breath, while her eyes accustomed to the dim light and wandered among the shrubs and thick trunks of the ancient trees, searching for something.</p><p>-You are getting better, Abigail. They are teaching you, then. Very well-</p><p>A tall hooded figure appeared behind a tree, speaking aloud.</p><p>-General- Abigail bowed her head, lowering her hood to show her face.</p><p>Sarah Alder mimicked her, letting the light that could filter through the thick branches hit her watchful eyes.</p><p>-Come closer, girl. You should know by now that even trees have ears- The woman's gaze alone managed to make Abigail feel powerless, and she hurried closer to speak in a low voice.</p><p>-There are many improvements since last time, General. They don't trust me yet and I am still learning with their children, but  they have finally allowed me to participate to Beltane-</p><p>The woman smiled stoically.</p><p>-This is good. There will come a time when they will be forced to rely on your advice, trust me. Don't give up on this attitude of yours, girl. Remember your noble lineage-</p><p>Abigail nodded, although her doubts inside her spirit grew more and more intensely, especially in the last few hours. Something in the General's energy seemed different from the last time they had seen each other. Perhaps it had always been like this but now she was able to feel it because of the training on the third eye she was following with the Spirits.</p><p>Sarah noticed her hesitation and came closer, peering at her almost to the depths of her soul.</p><p>-Something is troubling you, girl?-</p><p>Abigail blinked, looking for an answer, an excuse, something. She could not trust that woman as much as she believed in the past few months.</p><p>-I was wondering... if there was a possibility for me to contact Raelle. Or if there is a way to let her know I'm safe-</p><p>The general lost her previous interest and her eyes became gelid once again. -You know it is not possible, soldier. Yours is an important mission. Nobody can put it at risk. The future of our Kingdom is at stake, do you understand?-</p><p>-Yes- Abigail looked down, feeling guilty. She thought of Scylla, who sat exactly opposite from her beyond the flames just a couple hours before. That bonfire was no mere symbol of a party; it represented their diversity, the limit they probably never knew how to cross.</p><p>-Any news about the heir? Have you found out who she is in contact with, among humans?-</p><p>The General's voice was a little louder than a breath but her eyes flashed, eager to hear an answer. Abigail saw that detail only thanks to the sensitivity developed with the water spirits.</p><p>She swallowed, undecided.</p><p>Would she have betrayed Raelle? Or even Scylla?</p><p>The heir still did not convince her, but the mere thought of her impassible gaze fixed on the flames of Beltane reminded Abigail of her own. Of how she, too, felt charged with a responsibility she did not want. Even if Scylla’s personality was not her favorite, Abigail understood the feelings of the Spirit more than she liked to admit: both wished to be free from the chains of their own lineage.</p><p>What convinced her was the perception of Scylla’s love for Raelle, and she cared too much about Raelle to betray her like that.</p><p>-No. I have not discovered anything. Honestly, I have not seen her at all-</p><p>She tried to hold her head up without taking her eyes off those of the General, who mercilessly stared at her for several breaths. They scrutinized each other, Abigail charging every cell with loyalty and the General focusing on every slightest hesitation.</p><p>-Very well,- the woman finally hissed, -keep it up. If you need to report again, you know how to contact me. Dreams does not work anymore-</p><p>The woman lowered the hood over her face and stepped back, then turned completely after she gave the younger girl a look full of authority. Abigail followed her with her eyes, suddenly feeling trapped. The figure, after passing a couple of large fir trees, seemed to disappear in the shadow of the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was only a few weeks later that Abigail was able to meet Scylla again.</p><p>The heir was in the company of the king, and they seemed to be engaged in a pleasant conversation under the hot summer rays. He smiled at her lovingly, and she laughed at what had just heard. For a moment, Abigail remained far away, taking some time to observe them, thinking about the relationship she had managed to forge with Raelle and, absurdly, with Edwin, who looked a lot like Scylla's father in the affection he showed towards her daughter at every opportunity.</p><p>She decided to get closer after maybe five minutes, taking confidence with each step, until she made herself noticed by clearing her throat. Abigail learned that a sudden appearing was not much appreciated in the Kingdom of Spirits, where everyone was used to always being polite with each other.</p><p>-Sorry if I disturb you, King Phorcys-</p><p>The ruler turned his head and gave her a warm and reassuring smile, an expression that a human king could never have, or so Abigail thought.</p><p>-No problem, Abigail. How can I help you?-</p><p>-I, I wanted to talk to your daughter- She shifted her gaze to Scylla, who returned the attention with curiosity and a hint of suspicion. -If that is possible-</p><p>-Good, I will leave you two alone- The king stood up, clutching his daughter's shoulder, who smiled at him. -We will continue our lesson later?-</p><p>-Yes father, thank you-</p><p>After a last affectionate look, Phorcys walked away, also greeting Abigail by briefly placing a hand on her head, a gesture that adults reserved for very young spirits. That contact, however, did not affect her honor, as it might have done months ago. Indeed, she felt privileged. Staying in that place was really changing her.</p><p>Scylla's smile faded, giving way to a neutral expression.</p><p>-What do you want, Abigail?-</p><p>The girl sighed very humanly, coming closer, and the Spirit had to stop her imagination, enlivened by the image of Raelle.</p><p>-I wanted to apologize-</p><p>That was not exactly the answer Scylla was expecting.</p><p>Even Abigail was surprised by her own intention that had woken her up that morning and pushed her to confront the Heir.</p><p>-Sorry, what did you just say?- Scylla smiled softly, regaining her impertinence.</p><p>-You heard me, do not make me repeat it, Princess- Abigail sat in the seat previously occupied by the king and pursed her lips, still convinced not to show so openly a smile in front of the Heir.</p><p>-Why are you offering me your apologies? You did not... do anything- Scylla became serious, staring the girl in the eye.</p><p>It was true. Abigail had never actually done anything to her. But Abigail needed to apologize for all the times she tried to dissuade Raelle. For all the times that, without knowing her, had doubted Scylla's loyalty to her friend, for all that she had believed the Spirits were, listening only to words inspired by hatred and ignorance. For that, she felt the need to apologize. And she told Scylla, about all of it.</p><p>The Heir went through several phases, getting a little more angry as soon as she learned that Abigail tried to push Raelle away, but managed to remain open and listen, giving Abigail the opportunity to talk.</p><p>When she finished, Scylla watched away, towards the green fields of the great plain.</p><p>-You know, I have always given the wrong spirit a chance, now that I think of it. Whenever I did I was betrayed, and found myself without patience in the end. But strangely, you are... different. And if Raelle trusts you, I can trust you, too. I want to give a chance to the right spirit, this time-</p><p>Abigail was shocked to hear her words, especially how Scylla was telling her she simply decided right in that moment to trust her.</p><p>She thought of the meetings with the General that Scylla knew nothing about. She was playing the double agent on behalf of the army, to study and betray them. And instead, Scylla was giving her her trust, after having already been betrayed in the past. After their misunderstanding and bickering.</p><p> The sense of guilt squeezed her guts, making her question everything; the last words that the Heir told sounded strange in her mind.</p><p>
  <em> I want to give a chance to the right spirit, this time</em>
</p><p>-...the right Spirit, you said. But I'm not a Spirit-</p><p>The smile in Scylla's gaze dazzled Abigail, giving her a vague idea of why Raelle had fallen so hard for the Spirit.</p><p>-You are wrong, Abigail. You are part of the People, now-</p><p>In the half human's heart, something melted.</p><p>-It does not mean I'll call you sister, now-</p><p>A laugh escaped from Abigail lips, which she hid by lowering the head, observing her hands resting on her legs, and Scylla did not abandon for a second that pleased expression that always accompanied her features.</p><p>For the first time, Abigail was able to see the spark that Scylla’s attitude was able to light on in the soul of those who looked at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h5>
  <strong>
    <b>NORTHEAST</b>
  </strong>
</h5><p>-I do not understand, why did the General send her away? So suddenly? She has not even finished her training. What am I supposed to do now?- With each question, the intensity of the blows of her sword intensified more and more, until Edwin was forced to dodge rather than parry, sweating to his feet.</p><p>-Rae, I do not know. The General does not share everything she thinks with her subordinates-</p><p>-Even if you are a general?- She went on the attack again, but Edwin stepped aside, skilfully avoiding the lunge.</p><p>-Remember to control your emotions when you attack. Yes, even if I am general-</p><p>-But it is not fair!- She turned, rotating her sword and letting its weight to fall on her opponent. Edwin parried, then attempted a lunge, which was dodged by his daughter's speed.</p><p>-You are slow, father. And how am I gonna know how Abigail is doing? Will I be able to write to her? Will her write to me?-</p><p>The man snorted, attacking his daughter faster.</p><p>-You always ask too many questions, Raelle. Concentrate!-</p><p>A flame lit up in the blonde's gaze as she began to truly fight. She no longer needed to catch her breath or avoid attacks; each of her father's blows slid against her sword's metal, deflected outward; Edwin's strength was turned against him and eventually he found himself sprawled, unarmed and clearly defeated, as the tip of Raelle's blade grazed his chest.</p><p>He looked at his daughter with a smile, ready to congratulate, but she was serious, almost cold.</p><p>-I am concentrated, even if everyone thinks I’m not. Nobody is even trying to understands how I feel-</p><p>Edwin frowned, pulling the sword away while he stood up. He raised one hand to place it on the girl's strong shoulder.</p><p>-Daughter, what is it-</p><p>-What is it? This is the first time we train together after how long? Three months? Four? The only person I could talk to is gone. The only person who could understand me stayed in the village three years ago and the worst...- Her face darkened, unable to continue the sentence. She was not ready to confront her father about Scylla.</p><p>-Raelle, I am sorry about your friendships, but life has to go on, you know that-</p><p>His daughter gave him a hurt look, aware that he was the only person who could listen to her.</p><p>-I am sure Abigail is safe. She is strong. And I'll try asking around, fine? -</p><p>Raelle squeezed the hand that was still resting on her warm shoulder.</p><p>-Thank you, father-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The training continued, even more intense than it had ever been. Spring came, along with the warmer weather, and her's mood gradually improved after a winter filled with bad news.</p><p>Raelle never received a letter from Abigail and she could not write to her, as she had no idea where her friend was. Since Gerit had also been transferred, about a week after her friend, Raelle suddenly found herself alone, with no one to talk to, confide in or share her training with. The worst part of the winter was that Scylla never reached her dreams again, and she could not figure out why. The book Khalida had given her said nothing about it, there was no information regarding shared dreams; perhaps that topic was too specific, difficult to find in a book that dealt superficially with general culture. Maybe Scylla was right and their bond had thinned with time, or maybe Abigail was right about voluptuousness of their species and the Spirit chose someone else to be with her.</p><p> Khalida also seemed distracted like she was in the early days after Abigail's departure, and their encounters had gradually diminished; the little girl had often justified her absences by telling her that she was improving so much she no longer needed her constant presence during meditations and trainings, but Raelle was not stupid. She had seen her disappear in the woods for days, and feared she was in danger. The kid hardly went back to sleep in the tent in the evening and she did not answer her questions. Raelle thought it was very strange how everything and everyone were changing so suddenly, but after some time she had resigned herself, taken by training duties and social interactions that always required her attention.</p><p>Another thing that forced her to focus was the moment that was starting to get closer more and more: the final exam to become a knight.</p><p>Her father explained to her that it would take place in front of General Alder herself, and that she would be the one to decide on her suitability. The idea had not been very exciting, but she had no choice since that was the only way.</p><p>The attacks on the rebel tribes continued every week, gradually more and more disastrous: soldiers began to return with expressions of horror on their faces. In the villages under siege there was no longer people ready to fight, but simple commoners who lived their days in peace, in the tranquility of everyday life; there were children, women, elders, and always, in every one of them, one or two spirits. The soldiers of the army often attacked during the night setting fire to their houses, destroying, eliminating. And why?</p><p>To prevent possible rebellions.</p><p>On the morning of an operation that had been scheduled for the day, Raelle was in the common tent, eating her breakfast, when a sergeant walked over to her table and called her attention.</p><p>On his face she could read the annoyance in having to deal with a future knight, and Raelle heartily reciprocated that emotion, hoping to be able to quickly have a more important degree than his.</p><p>-Raelle Collar, first class private?-</p><p>He knew very well who she was, but he must have liked to point out her rank of nullity.</p><p>-That is me-</p><p>-By order of the General, you will join the infantry group later today-</p><p>The steaming bowl of oats remained in midair between the blonde's hands.</p><p>-What?-</p><p>-You heard me. Get ready. The departure is set for noon-</p><p>He walked away and did not look back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she found herself in the stable, her horse's saddle no longer frightened her.</p><p>They left camp at the appointed time, heading south. In the group there were at least twenty soldiers, all men.</p><p>She had not been able to see either Khalida or her father, despite having searched for them everywhere; there was no trace of the child, while Edwin was in a mission headed to an eastern camp, or so a captain told her after the enormous amount of questions the girl had asked him.</p><p>-You know, you could try to calm down a bit, knight. Or they will think you are just looking for trouble-</p><p>Raelle looked up from the horse's mane, lost in her own thoughts, and observed the boy who had spoken to her. He was one of Gerit's friends.</p><p>-Sure- She looked forward, adjusting the metal plate that covered her heart, finding it unbearably heavy and uncomfortable. It made her neck burn with every movement of her shoulder; it would probably end up cutting her already reddened skin.</p><p>-Cheerful as always?- Him again.</p><p>Raelle sighed, annoyed, but in the end the boy just wanted to make conversation, so she approached his horse a little bit, skillfully managing the reins.</p><p>-I couldn't tell my father. And I shouldn't have left on a mission before my exam-</p><p>-Yeah, that is the same for everyone here-</p><p>Raelle gave him a confused look. -What do you mean?-</p><p>He laughed, indicating all the company. -You do not see? We are all cadets here. We are not ready for an attack, much less in the southern region, it is an outbreak there-</p><p>Raelle stiffened like a pole. She reached out and took his arm in an iron grip.</p><p>-Is that where we're going? In the southern region?- That was why the road seemed familiar to her.</p><p>-Yes, I thought you knew- He looked down at her hand with a grimace, and she hurried to let him go, apologizing.</p><p>-No, I haven't been told anything. Where... where are we headed, exactly?-</p><p>-We were told about a dangerous act of rebellion in the village of Salem-</p><p>Raelle winced. -Salem. Are you sure?-</p><p>-Yes, I am sure- the boy frowned, looking at her pale face, -are you feeling well?-</p><p>-It is my village-</p><p>The two stared at each other.</p><p>The boy opened his mouth to answer, but he could only say a weak “oh”, and Raelle looked southwest, where the sky was beginning to take all the shades of red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night they camped next to the wood that flanked the entire southern route, sheltered from the cold wind that came from the northern mountains despite the start of summer. Raelle separated from the rest of the group with the excuse of gathering wood for the fire, but as soon as she was far enough from the others and their voices sounded distant, she curled up on the ground, touching the earth with her bare hands. She then closed her eyes, regulating her breath, trying to find the right energy point, concentrating her spiritual strength towards the throat. With a low hiss she called the air as Khalida had taught her. She failed a couple of times, because the agitation and the cold were hardening her diaphragm, but on the fourth attempt a breeze caressed her face, giving her the signal she was waiting for: now, someone was listening to her.</p><p>She smiled, looking up, and prepared to send her message through the wind, trying to remember the words her young teacher had conveyed to her. Even if someone had heard it, any inexperienced ear would have perceived only a whispered prayer in a low voice. What she was asking the air was to somehow inform Khalida and her father about the mission and, more importantly, she was begging it to warn Tally.</p><p>
  <em>Run, Tal, run away while you can.</em>
</p><p>She had no way of knowing if her attempt had been successful, so she returned to camp with the others as soon as finished, immediately slipping under a heavy blanket. The sky was empty of clouds that night, and the owls were singing in the woods.</p><p>-It is cold tonight. That is enough for you?- The boy who had spoken to her that afternoon sat down beside her, friendly, and she looked at him for a moment, before returning to focus on the body heat she wanted to regain as soon as possible.</p><p>-Yes, thanks-</p><p>-Hey, I'm Byron, by the way-</p><p>She shook his hand, feeling it warm against hers.</p><p>-Raelle-</p><p>-I know. I heard your name from Gerit, when he was with you and that other girl-</p><p>-Abigail-</p><p>-Yes, Abigail- Byron rubbed his hands, placing the palms toward the flames of the small bonfire. -I'm sorry she is gone-</p><p>-Do you know anything else about our mission?- Raelle ignored him, not wanting to think about her loneliness, and asked that question instead. Byron gave her a funny look.</p><p>-Huh, yes... from what I understood, we recently got informed about some attacks in the southern region, and we must go and see what happened-</p><p>-So, we're not the ones who have to attack?- The relief was so strong that the heat immediately invaded Raelle's entire body.</p><p>-I don't think so. But maybe an attack already happened there-</p><p>And now the blood was freezing in her veins again.</p><p>If she remembered correctly, the journey took three days on horseback, but at the brisk pace they managed to sustain thanks to their training they would be able to reach Salem, hopefully, the evening of the next day.</p><p>Raelle looked up at the sky, thinking of Abigail, and Scylla, then Tally.</p><p>She had not seen her friend for three years, she stopped writing her letters after the first months, too occupied with her trainings, but she remembered her promise. The day she got home they would celebrate, all three of them together, at the tavern. And now she was alone, Abigail was not there, the tavern probably no longer existed and maybe Tally could have been...</p><p>She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in the scent of the fire, letting the night air take away that dark thought. Tally's death was not an option she intended to consider.</p><p> </p><p>That night, for the first time after months, Raelle met Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It is evening, and the sun is setting in the west.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is standing on the grass, in a place she has never physically seen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could it be the Spirit kingdom?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not far away from there, the trees mark the beginning of the forest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> the atmosphere is absolutely magical, all sounds are muffled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla appears in front of her, holding her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart is beating fast, the Spirit is so close,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much more closer than they've ever been,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla looks into her eyes, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels herself smiling, too, and the other whispers to her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My mother knows. And approves our union”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart skips a beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes twinkles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as soon as the spirit's gaze darken, she imitates her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ready to hear what the girl has to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My father.. He will kill you, Raelle, if he knows your ancestry”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle has never seen Scylla so distressed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she almost do not recognize her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She soften her gaze, squeezing the spirit’s hands, incapable of speaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla smiles again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It will not be long till our wedding day, love”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walkes then into the woods, moved by the wind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle watches her light footsteps leave no footprints on the grass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>as she disappears through the green illuminated by the setting sun.</em>
</p><p>-Raelle, Raelle wake up- A hand shook her shoulder, pulling her away from the dream, which did not fade away softly but literally fell into the dark.</p><p>As soon as she opened her eyes, the memory of the dream faded.</p><p> </p><p>They set out at the first light of dawn, led by the only sergeant of the group.</p><p>Raelle continued to yawn until mid-morning, staying at the back of the line with Byron, who had been by her side since he woke her up.</p><p>-Are you sure you’re feeling good?-</p><p>The girl looked at him out of the corner of her eye, rubbing a sleeve against her wet nose.</p><p>-Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sore, I have not slept well-</p><p>The boy seemed to want to say more, but decided otherwise when a new rush of cold air came from behind and hit them in the backs.</p><p>They made a short stop to eat at noon, but they remained on the ground just long enough to fill their stomachs; they set out again as soon as everyone had finished their ration of fruit and dried meat.</p><p>Raelle felt hopeful as the hours went by; the girl was grateful to finally be able to talk to someone who did not judge her like other cadets did, and Byron enjoyed her company. He was gentle in his tries to lighten their talks every time she remembered where they were headed.</p><p>With the arrival of the evening, however, the landscape became more and more familiar, and Raelle closed herself in hermetic silence, arching her eyebrows at every vivid memory that came to mind. Byron watched her look at the trees, the color of the earth, the shape of the mountains beyond the strip of thick wood to their right, but he did not know exactly what to say to help her. After all, he would have felt the same if it had been his native village.</p><p>-I walked this road at least a million times when I was little- The girl's voice surprised him, used to the silence of the afternoon. They rode close together, in order to be free to exchange opinions far from being heard by the other soldiers.</p><p>-Really?-</p><p>-Yes. There was a boy who challenged me almost every day in impossible feats. And I did my best to win every one of them- She smiled, looking at the flowering fruit trees that stood by the roadside.</p><p>-Always tried to impress the lad...ies - She glanced quickly at Byron, lowering her words too late, but he did not seem impressed at all.</p><p>-I feel you. Do you know how many times I tried to impress Gerit as a boy? I lost count- He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>She took a nervous breath, venturing a smile. Talking to Byron was easy.</p><p>-Yeah?-</p><p>-Sure. And now I do not even know where they sent him-</p><p>It was Raelle's turn to feel sorry for him, unable to find words of comfort for his situation. It was the same one she was in, they were deprived of their best friend.</p><p>The road began to narrow, the trees were more frequent and older; they were entering the grove north of Salem, and she pushed away every thought to concentrate.</p><p>-We’re close-</p><p>Raelle stiffened in the saddle, beginning to feel the vibration of each step of the horse making her spine tremble.</p><p>With a glance towards the sky, she saw no streaks of smoke, no halo of fire. If there had been an attack, there was no sign to prove it, but the lack of signals could also be synonymous of the time that passed since a possible attack. Raelle hoped with all her heart to find the village exactly the same as she had left it, that all of this was just a hoax or a misinterpreted message from someone in the army. Maybe the General had sent her there just because she knew it was her village and... and what? Did she want to make her participate in a massacre that had already taken place? Did she want to make her feel helpless? Or maybe she simply thought she would want to do something to avoid the worst, to protect her home.</p><p>All questions vanished into the air the exact moment the group of soldiers passed the last trees and the village suddenly appeared in front of everyone's eyes, destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>-No, no!- Raelle dismounted as soon as they passed near the blackened, destroyed houses and building;.SSome had their roof burned, others no longer existed. She walked quickly between the ruins, while the other boys also got off their horses and looked around, starting to search for survivors.</p><p>There were no fires, there was no smoke. Whatever happened, it had happened a long, long time ago, and no one told her anything. She looked at the fallen walls, the trees vanished from where she remembered them, probably burned or felled for firewood or building wood. The road was bumpy and full of holes, more than she remembered it, and her sense of orientation was in difficulty because of all those changes.</p><p>Once arrived at the city center she thought of her home, but it was too far away, plus it was empty. So she headed east, towards Tally's house. She lengthened her pace until she ran, passing through the devastation, feeling the panic rise and take her breath away. She looked around, unable to recognize the distinctive features of the farms that were once clustered there, and found herself feeling the walls, running both her hands over the soot that covered the rusty metal plaques placed next to the various entrances to recognise the carved letters of family names.</p><p>She immediately recognized it, as soon as she saw the vase of dried flowers on the window next to the unhinged door.</p><p>It was Tally's house.</p><p>-Tal..-</p><p>She ran to the front door, which seemed to be stuck in the frame, and with a kick she threw it down, raising a large amount of dust. The interior of the kitchen was immerse in darkness, because the windows were all closed with small wooden boards nailed to the wall, and the esternal light was not strong enough to pass through the cracks.</p><p>Even though the exterior of the building was crumbling, the room seemed apparently in order. The beam of light that entered through the entrance illuminated only halfway through the kitchen, letting her see a few things. There were no lamps or torches, the table seemed intact even though there were no chairs and an empty wicker basket was abandoned beside the sink. It was from there that they had always stolen apples for the afternoon. When she walked in front of the washbasin she caught a faint smell of blood.</p><p>Raelle swallowed loudly, feeling her throat burn for more reasons, the dust raised by every step was the last of them.</p><p>She ran a finger over the surface of the table, but her skin remained pink.</p><p>Her eyes shifted on the stairs on the left, shrouded in darkness, and decided to go upstairs, where she remembered her friend's room was located. Despite her tries to control where she put her weight, each step made the old and damp wood creak under  her light armored body.</p><p>Once she reached the first floor she noticed that the windows there had not been covered, and the light from the sky illuminated the fir wood handrail, as well as the surface of the closed doors of the three rooms. Tally's was the last on the left.</p><p>Raelle walked slowly, alert and ready for anything, until she was in front of it. She put her hand on the knob, without however having the strength to open it.</p><p>Whatever was inside, she had to be ready for the worst.</p><p>She pushed her braid behind her back and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, trying to keep the moment of truth as far away as possible. But when the room showed itself before her eyes, she found nothing special inside.</p><p>The bed was unmade, probably abandoned; the desk was still intact, as was the little furniture. Right in front of her, the mirror near the window was covered with a thick layer of dust, making it dull and unusable. Who knows how long it had been in that state. Raelle finally let go of the handle and took a few steps inside the room, taking a closer look at what had once been full of color, enthusiasm and life; everything was now dull, the light wood lost all its luminosity.</p><p>The girl felt tears rising to her eyes as the promise she made to her friend that distant day flooded her mind once again, seeming to make fun of her, preventing any other thought from forming. <em>We had to celebrate, we had to celebrate, we had to...</em></p><p>Total silence pervaded the space, it was not possible she could not hear the movement, but still, she did not hear it.</p><p>An arm tightened around her neck, drawing her back and making her lose her balance. Her hands immediately went to grab it, trying to loosen the grip that had every intention of suffocating her, while her back crashed against a muscular and tall body. She widened her eyes, trying to move her feet so as to regain stability, but her aggressor kept her bent back, taking full control of the situation. For a moment everything appeared almost unreal to Raelle. Dying in the same house as her friend did?</p><p>A hoarse voice charged with hostility breathed against her ear.</p><p>-You thought I would not have been prepared, like last time?-</p><p>Even though it was different, more mature and infinitely deeper, Raelle recognized the voice. It was Tally’s.</p><p>She tried to move away the arm that was closing her throat, because there was not enough air to speak, think clearly and survive inside her lungs. Raelle had to choose only one, and opted for the last.</p><p>Nothing, Tally’s arms were too strong, very different from what she remembered, so she decided to act on instinct. With a huge effort she moved one foot behind the girl's ankle and, contracting the muscles of the abdomen, she took all Tally’s weight on her back, bending forward with her torso. It was not easy, because the other girl was much taller than her, but that way she was able to catch her off guard, and the arm wrapped around her throat lost some strength. That was the moment.</p><p>-Tally, Tal, it's me, it's Raelle!- Even if suffocated, her words were clear, but Tally took a few seconds to convince herself; she got the better of the blonde again, placing her feet on the ground and squeezing Raelle’s body as she turned her against the faint light coming from the window, thus being able to distinguish her features.</p><p>-Raelle...-</p><p>She immediately released her grip, and Raelle fell to the ground on all fours, coughing hard.</p><p>The redhead stood still for a moment, frozen in place and stared at her friend wide-eyed, then she fell on the knees next to her and she hugged her tightly, without a word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Raelle managed to calm her breathing and heartbeats, which were still very fast in her chest, they sat on the dusty floor, looking at each other. Tally had changed; her features were no longer as rounded as the last time they had seen each other and the girl's body seemed to have gained strength and agility for every ounce of sweetness she had lost. Although Raelle just wanted to hug her, happy to be reunited with her old friend, she had to know. And so she asked the question in a faint voice.</p><p>-Tal, what happened here?-</p><p>Tally lowered her gaze, looking like she was going to cry, but her eyes remained dry and expressionless, tired.</p><p>- We have been attacked, about a year ago-</p><p>Raelle clenched her fists, imagining how that day might have gone. She felt the instinct to continue with another question, but managed to hold back, giving her friend time to explain</p><p>-They arrived at night. We had no clue, it was a peaceful day, very similar to this one. There were many of them, and they were silent. We were probably just one of the many villages they attacked, because before they entered the house I heard them say that we would be the last- She paused, lost in the memory of that moment, and Raelle brushed her fingers against hers, dirty and cutted. The opposite of how they had always been, the first detail Raelle had noticed in her, the first she was noticing now.</p><p>Tally raised her dark and empathetic eyes to watch her.</p><p>-They came inside. And they killed my family-</p><p>There was an unrecognizable hardness in her words. Raelle felt her pain, and the air vanished from the room for a second.</p><p>-Mine was the last room. I heard everything, and I have done nothing. I could not move- It was probably the first time she talked about it, because her voice continued to come and fade away, as if it was being pulled down into the oblivion of the impotence she still felt.</p><p>-A woman came in. The others left. She saw me hiding under the desk right away, curled up like an animal. She stared into my eyes, and hers lit up for a moment- Another pause, this time longer.</p><p>-It was then that I understood who she was, what she was- She looked at her friend, clenching her jaw and stiffening the neck muscles so much that Raelle could see every nerve under the pale skin.</p><p>-They were Spirits-</p><p>Raelle looked back to her, incredulous, breathing through her mouth.</p><p>-Spirits? How... how is it possible?-</p><p>-She had a strange accent, her skin was dark and shiny and the clothes looked like those of the drawings in school books, when we studied the desert regions-</p><p>The blonde thought of the maps she saw almost every day at camp. The Eastern Spirit kingdom was the largest immediately after the Western one, and was located in a desert area. That meant it was not the People of Scylla who attacked.</p><p>Raelle felt relieved at that realization. She shouldn't have, because the attackers were Spirits anyway and had done a terrible thing, but she just could not help but feel grateful Scylla’s people had nothing to do with it.</p><p>-They were Spirits of the Eastern Kingdom- She said immediately, -I saw it on the maps-</p><p>Tally’s expression did not change. She had every reason to hate the Spirits, Raelle thought. And unlike Abigail's motives, Tally's were more than legitimate.</p><p>-She looked at me, and did nothing- The girl whispered, continuing her story.</p><p>-She let her dagger and a medallion fall to the ground next to me, whispering to stay hidden and not go out until the next day. And she left-</p><p>Raelle frowned, not quite understanding.</p><p>-Do you know what is the worst thing?- Tally’s eyes shone, touched by the dim light of the rising moon. Her contact with Raelle's warm hands awakened her from a strange spell that had clouded her emotions.</p><p>-I cannot hate her- Her eyes filled with tears, her lips started to tremble.</p><p>-I tried, and I tried, and I just could not, no matter what. I still can't. I... When she looked at me... I felt, in my heart...- She squeezed with her fingers the fabric of the dark sleeveless shirt she was wearing; beneath it, her body shuddered from restrained sobs.</p><p>-... I felt that she did not want to do that. I felt her feelings, she let me feel them... she thought it was all a terrible mistake, and.. and she was alone. Like, like me-</p><p>With those last two words she burst into tears, after months spent in solitude and terror.</p><p>Raelle squeezed her tightly between her arms, bringing her head against her chest, and wished to take away at least some of that pain. The only thing she could do was being there for Tally, telling she was not alone anymore, that she was going to take care of her. In that moment, Byron appeared on the doorframe; he must have come looking for her, worried when she did not come back. A glance was enough to make him understand she was safe and he had to leave, and so he did, immediately understanding. The two friends remained alone in the house, while silence was broken by Tally’s soft sobs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Raelle dreamed again, albeit more confusedly than the previous time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was sleeping on a straw bed, similar to that of the northern base,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and recognized Scylla's presence beside her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit pulled aside the curtains, entering the tent without making a sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My parents don't know I'm here”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her smile was enough to reassure questions and doubts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me, Rae”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla kissed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sensation remained on her skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if her conscience was convinced she made love with Scylla that night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her body had no sign of what had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the night ate their figures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light soon illuminated the space,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla left, kissing her one last time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> her presence almost inconsistent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Our union is not far away, my beloved</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the dream fell again, swallowed by nothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally woke up at dawn. Her back was leaning against Raelle's torso and her head was comfortably placed on the shoulder of the blonde. Raelle, despite being asleep, managed to hold her tightly in her arms all night, warming her, and Tally felt heartened for the first time after over a year. She was not alone.</p><p>Sleeping seated on the floor had not been the best idea they could have, but after the evening's crying she had felt exhausted. Furthermore, to finally be able to let her guard down made sleep fell upon her like an eagle upon its prey.</p><p>She tried to stretch her back, feeling her muscles numb, and that movement woke Raelle, who began to complain for the same reasons; in addition, Raelle had supported her weight for who knows how many hours, she must have been sore.</p><p>-Good morning... - The redhead greeted her with a small embarrassed smile as she got up from the ground and offered a hand to help her stand, too.</p><p>-Good morning- Raelle looked much fitter than she should have been. Her training was probably bringing its results. She smiled softly to her friend, feeling rested, then she moved her gaze out of the window, watching as the sun was starting to rise while she bit her lips. Raelle did not want to leave Tally alone, but the thought did not leave her mind from the day before and was still torturing her.</p><p>-Look, Tal, would it be fine for you if... can I leave you with a friend? Only for a while. I would, I would like to see my...- She did not need to finish the sentence.</p><p>-Of course- Tally nodded, smiling sadly.</p><p> </p><p>They went down the stairs in silence, and neither of them looked back as they walked out of the house.</p><p>Raelle covered her eyes from the light of the summer sun which was beginning to flood the plain with its golden light, the birds chirped carefree, and flowers sprouted everywhere in the grassy open spaces located among rubble and debris.</p><p>-It was better to leave everything like that. When I found the courage to get out I was alone in the village. If there were others, they ran away- Tally started talking, watching the houses around hers.</p><p>-When you are left with nothing it does not make any sense to rebuild your life, you know?- Tally bitterly observed what had been her childhood home, unable to find anything familiar or comforting in it. Raelle knew what she meant because she felt the same after her mother died.</p><p>-Have you lived alone all this time? Why didn't you leave?-</p><p>-To go where?- Tally looked at her with a stern expression as they walked towards the camp where the other soldiers spent the night, in the center of what had been the market square. -My whole world was here. I never traveled. I did not know where you were and I never knew how to do anything besides cultivate. I did not have many choices-</p><p>Raelle sighed, touching her arm, but Tally finally smiled at her, even though that was a very different smile than the ones the blonde remembered.</p><p>-I learned to hunt, though-</p><p>Raelle smiled back, impressed. If Tally was finding back some joy, she wanted to help her, and nature seemed intent on doing the same with its fresh summer air. It was not easy talking to someone who lost everything but had all the time to elaborate that loss, alone.</p><p>-To hunt? What about that hold you took on me yesterday? It was Incredible. Where did you hide those muscles, huh?-</p><p>The redhead laughed, and Raelle's heart beated a little calmer seeing her friend was still capable of doing so, happy that they still could talk without feeling awkward.</p><p>-It is not the only thing I have learned, Collar. When you have to survive by yourself, you learn many things-</p><p>-I have no doubts. You were always the best-</p><p>-Oh, stop it. Charming as usual-</p><p>They smiled fondly to each other, joining the circle of seated boys, as some turned to observe them.</p><p>Every cadet, except Byron, looked at Tally from head to toe, and Raelle cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself.</p><p>-This is Tally, an old friend of mine-</p><p>She then turned to look at her.</p><p>-I will go now, alright? I’ll be back in a minute- Tally answered with a simple nod.</p><p>More than one boy stood up, taking the new girl's hand to welcome her by placing a light kiss on the back of it. The redhead looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time, and Byron immediately went to her aid. -Fine, enough. Hi, I’m Byron, and I will stay with you until Raelle comes back before someone can ask for your hand in marriage-</p><p>-Collar, we leave in an hour, come back in time- the Sergeant told Raelle without looking at her, but the girl was already gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once she was alone, Raelle did not rush to her destination.</p><p>Tally was safe, and with that the most important part of her mission was done. But now she was going to the second most important part.</p><p>Although she could already glimpse a corner of the roof beyond the blackened and destroyed ones of the nearest buildings, she did not lengthen her pace, breathing slowly, preparing herself again for what she might find.</p><p>At the last wall she stopped, remaining behind the only thing that covered the house from her view. What if it had been razed to the ground?</p><p>She thought of Tally, who had lost her family. Hers, instead, was safe and sound. Her worries were pointless. That was the force that drove her foot to take the next step.</p><p>She kept her eyes down despite the desire to see what remained of the habitation, her heart was begging her to put an end to those doubts, but she was still to far. Once in front of the three entrance steps Raelle took a deep breath, and she looked up.</p><p>The house was there. Dilapidated , but it was still there.</p><p>The small porch in front of the entrance was burnt and the light color of the wood was gone, the door was scratched, damp and unhinged, while the windows were all broken. Raelle walked up the steps, getting closer, then she pushed the door forward. It creaked, swaying dangerously on the bits of metal that held it upright, but did not fall. The interior was quite neat, abandoned and empty. The floorboards were completely black. The door to her room was open, inside there was only the bed and part of the desk, both blackened. Everything she had left there had been stolen, who knows by whom; it did not matter.</p><p>Edwin's room was in the same conditions: bed and desk, the rest was gone. However, Edwin was not a lover of furnishings, there was not much to take from his property.</p><p>-There was a fire the night of the attack- Tally's voice, coming from behind her, made her jump.</p><p>-And your house was the only one left without serious damage-</p><p>Raelle looked up at the numerous holes in the roof, where moss and mold had grown, and ironically looked at her friend.</p><p>-If these are not serious damages..-</p><p>-Believe me, this is nothing compared to others. The fire started on this side of the village-</p><p>The blonde passed her and returned to the kitchen, stopping at the exact spot where her father and Abigail talked to her about leaving, three years before. A big spider was now building a huge web where Abigail once stood, against the window.</p><p>-Want to see one of the reasons why I did not leave?- Tally put a hand on her arm, and Raelle looked at her questioningly.</p><p>-Come-</p><p>The redhead walked out the door and down the steps, turning immediately right. Raelle followed her, curious, wondering what she wanted to show her that was so mysterious; according to her memory there was nothing in that direction, only bushes and trees. However, she did not have to take many steps to understand where Tally was taking her, it was enough to turn the first corner of the house. Her eyes widened by surprise, because what she found was not an usual view.</p><p>Under the window of her room there was no longer the circle of beaten earth. It had been covered entirely by a bush of Sun roses, blooming and glowing in the daylight.</p><p>Raelle gaped, approaching it with devotion.</p><p>-I always knew you were the one who gave me the petals when we were little-</p><p>The blonde knelt beside the proud shrub, full of leaves and buds and flowering roses, not understanding how it managed to grow there.</p><p>-I did not notice it immediately, because I have not passed this house for a long time after the village was attacked, but then, one day I saw it. It did not seem to need any treatment, but I knew I had to protect this bush, as it was the only living thing left besides me. Survivors take care of each other, right?- Tally caressed a rose, full of affection. -Every time I looked at it my heart filled with hope. With love-</p><p>Raelle bit her lower lip, astonished, remembering when she had thrown her sun rose out of the window, seized with anger and sense of betrayal. Probably, if it had been a common rose, that bush would not have been born from it.</p><p><em> If it had been a common rose, it wouldn't even have survived in a glass of water for years, Raelle.</em> Somehow, she heard Khalida's cheeky voice in her head and a laugh rose from her chest. She wiped away the single tear that stopped at the corner of her eye, while the nostalgia for that strange little girl made its way into her heart.</p><p>That rose did not die. It kept believing and growing.</p><p>Its roots resisted and prospered in a barren land.</p><p>For the first time since she saw those roses, Raelle knew she wanted to become strong and gentle like one of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they joined the group, they all agreed to bring Tally back to camp, where she could find everything she needed to live. She was technically a war survivor, and so was entitled to asylum.</p><p>In the weeks following their return, Raelle dreamed again, but remembered nothing when she woke up. The first time happened the night she slept again in her own bed. Of that dream she only remembered a vague blurred outline of a swan moving slowly on the surface of the water, illuminated by the light of a bright star. Some other small blurry details were the lake -her mother's favorite, in front of which she and Scylla had already met a couple of times- and her knight clothes, as if she was watching a scene of the future. The second time was during the third week of Tally's stay, and Raelle did not remember anything except for a light sense of discomfort that kept disturbing her during the first hours of the morning. The image of the swan, however, remained etched in her mind for several days. She even considered the possibility that Scylla might have stolen her dreams once again, but a voice inside her soul told her it was not Scylla’s fault this time.</p><p>Despite her desire for answers about the nature of that discomfort, no one in the camp was wise enough about spiritual matters, and Khalida was nowhere to be found, so she could not even ask her. She was also troubled by the issue of the Eastern Spirit Kingdom. Why were they attacking human villages? Were they part of the rebellion? Was Scylla aware of their existence?</p><p>Raelle shook her head, trying to focus on her training. Even if Scylla knew, what could a single Spirit do against a group of rebels, or even a Kingdom?</p><p>All those new questions were not helping her concentration, and that was bad.</p><p>The day of her exam was approaching, she had not seen Khalida for at least six weeks, her father did not discover anything about the general and every dream she had left her with an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach and a big headache, as if someone had been trying to shake her all night. No trace of Abigail, no trace of Scylla. She had not consciously dreamed of her for months. The thought of going to her physically crossed her mind many times, but she could not just leave the camp for a week.</p><p>-Rae, do you want to take a break? You do not seem very focused-</p><p>Raelle looked blankly at her, finally returning back to earth.</p><p>Tally lowered the dagger, relaxing her posture. Then she approached her while undoing her combat gloves. For a moment Raelle thought about Abigail, how she would have invested her with her energy, and did not know whether to miss her friend or to give thanks instead for Tally's understanding presence.</p><p>-You're right- She snorted, sheathing her sword, that produced a metallic hiss with the movement.</p><p>-What are you thinking about?- They sat on two logs on the edge of the training camp while other soldiers took their places for training. Both girls began to undo their protections.</p><p>Tally was not yet used to meet so many people after having experienced what she had experienced in the previous year, but it took her just a few days for her jovial nature to slowly return to the surface. Edwin, on the evening of their return, had dined in the girls' tent so that he could hear from Tally the whole story and before going to sleep he hugged the girl as if she were his daughter. Raelle had to hide the little note of jealousy that sparked inside of her, thinking that if she were the adult, she would have done the same thing.</p><p>-All my unanswered questions- The blonde snorted again, taking off her heavy boots with a little effort.</p><p>-I would also like some answers, but I think they will arrive in due time. We have to trust the General, now-</p><p>Tally, of course, had taken Alder's side after her experience with the Spirits, and Raelle still did not feel ready to argue with her about the questionable aura that pervaded the General's words or actions. After all, Tally had lost everything, and her anger was more than justified.</p><p>A good thing was that they started to train together, since no one of the cadets had the same schedules as her. Raelle was unsure at first, but she had to admit that Tally had not lied at all about her abilities. She had truly became a skilled, agile and fast fighter; her technique was good and aimed to surprise rather than following tactics like the one Raelle had learned. With Tally, her abilities improved, adding something that could be very useful during combat or unexpected situations.</p><p>The redhead, not hearing a response, changed the subject.</p><p>-So... are we going to the party tomorrow night?-</p><p>Raelle gave her a quick look full of exasperation.</p><p>One thing Tally and Abigail both agreed about was the passion for social interactions.</p><p>-I don't know, Tal... my exam is approaching, I have to concentrate-</p><p>- Come on, you've had three years to train, you are ready! All this youth and beauty, are you going to waste it?- Her friend smiled, getting closer.</p><p>
  <em>I will be able to enjoy myself when I will be knight and finally free to leave this camp to go to Scylla</em>
</p><p>She thought of answering with that, but Tally's sweet eyes were really convincing.</p><p>-Byron will be there too, come on. You do not have to actively participate- With "actively participate" she meant to leave the place with someone else, headed for a tent. Just that implication made the blonde roll her eyes.</p><p>-Come on, come on come on please-</p><p>-Fine, fine! I'll come. Just stop asking me-</p><p>Tally showed off a huge smile and jumped up, full of energy, starting to tickle her friend, who pushed her hands away, complaining.</p><p>-Goddess, you are such a child!- She laughed, following her friend on their walk towards what had become her new home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the way back, a child emerged from the trees, smiling as if they had seen each other that morning.</p><p>-Khalida?- Raelle stopped, shocked. No matter how much lessons she was used to receiving from the child, she was the older out of the two and that gave her the right to give her a lecture.</p><p>-Where have you been? I have not seen you for weeks! I know that I don't have to look after you, but still-</p><p>- I know, I am sorry, Raelle. I was... it was time for my silent seclusion in the forest-</p><p>-...what the hell is that- Raelle narrowed her eyes, but Khalida immediately turned to Tally, who was looking at the two with a friendly expression, and offered her a hand.</p><p>-Tally, right?-</p><p>The other two exchanged a glance; Raelle confused, Tally surprised. The blonde talked.</p><p>-How do you know her n-</p><p>-I heard you saying it, - the kid interrupted her, looking straight into her eyes, -of course. How else could i know?-</p><p>Tally squeezed her hand, leaning on her knees to get as close to her as possible.</p><p>-Hi Khalida, Raelle told me about how much you helped her over these years. You are very brave-</p><p>-And you are very kind, thank you-</p><p>The little girl matched her gentle expression, looking at both girls every two seconds.</p><p>-Tal, go ahead, give me just one minute with my master- Raelle said, keeping her gaze fixed on the smiling and nonchalantic Khalida, who swayed left and right with her hips in a typically childish behavior.</p><p>When Tally was far enough, Raelle narrowed her eyes, Khalida stopped swinging. The blonde raised an eyebrow and the child did the same thing, mocking her.</p><p>-What?-</p><p>- Where did you go?-</p><p>-I told you. I had my meditation retreat. I always did it with my parents-</p><p>-And you did it exactly when I had to leave for a mission?-</p><p>- I heard about that just today. I am glad you came back safe with your friend- Khalida showed such serenity on her face that it was impossible to doubt her. It was still not enough to convince the older girl, but the future knight had worst things to worry about. She was a child, after all. She could not do anything strange.</p><p>Raelle sighed, ruffling her hair, and followed Tally towards their tent.</p><p>-One of these days I will find out what you're hiding from me-</p><p>The girl kept still, smiling, as she watched the other walk away.</p><p>-Raelle?-</p><p>-What?- The blonde turned after a couple of seconds, and saw Khalida with a sun rose in her hand.</p><p>-I think you dropped this-</p><p>Raelle took the flower with her fingers, finding its texture incredibly familiar. She stared back at Khalida, skeptical, even though she immediately felt foolish to suspect a child; perhaps all sun roses felt and looked alike.</p><p>-I did not drop anything-</p><p>-No? Well, your friend could have dropped it then. I could swear it was not here before. Anyway, see you tomorrow for our meditation? I have to make sure you've improved-</p><p>They walked together towards the tent and Raelle nodded absently at the numerous topics suddenly pulled out by her meditation teacher; she quickly forgot about the previous moment, listening to the many stories about the famous retreat she had, where apparently she learned how to grow plants from the tiniest of seeds.</p><p>Tally did not drop any Sun rose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Tal, do not push me-</p><p>Her friend was too excited and Raelle was regretting her decision as they approached the river, where several large torches illuminated a circle of sandy earth. The voices of people sounded loud even from distance, high and cheerful, but Raelle did not feel entirely happy like them, aware of what the soldiers were doing during the day and of who was asking their loyalty.</p><p>-Thank you for coming with us- she whispered to Byron, walking beside him.</p><p>-No problem. I am not a man who knows how to have fun either-</p><p>He was clearly making fun of her.</p><p>-Very funny, Byron, thank you-</p><p>The boy laughed, putting his arm around her neck as they approached the small beach.</p><p>As soon as they arrived, Tally had no difficulties in making friends and join a group of noisy cadets, while Raelle and Byron remained together, immersed in their not so straight conversations that probably amused only them.</p><p>When Tally returned with a girl after an hour, Raelle looked suspiciously at the two over the glass of wine she was drinking, and Byron almost choked from laughter before elbowing her, noticing who the girl was.</p><p>-Guys, this is Beth Treefine-</p><p>As if they did not already know it. She was the girl Raelle had nearly punched for her talks about the Spirits.</p><p>Byron tapped his chin, addressing Raelle.</p><p>-I don't remember if you've already met her, Rae- then he covered his mouth, to avoid bursting out laughing while the three girls looked at each other, one embarrassed, the other trying to be kind, the last completely unaware of what was happening on a silent level.</p><p>-Yes, we already know each other, Tal-</p><p>-Oh...-</p><p>An awkward silence fell over the group, which exchanged a few embarrassed glances, but in the end, thank goodness, Tally's personality was a blessing for everyone.</p><p>-So, the music is about to start. Do you wanna come with us? We need pairs-</p><p>-No, Tal, I... I can’t dance-</p><p>-Please, do it for me- That cute puppy look, again. Raelle immediatly lost the fight. She really had a thing for the fairer sex.</p><p>-Just a dance-</p><p>Tally smiled satisfied as the four headed for the river bank, where three boys had brought a flute, a little drum and a violin. They started playing a fast and joyful ballad, and Tally quickly took Byron's hand, dragging him among the young people. Without getting noticed by others she winked at Raelle, eloquently pointing to the girl beside her, who offered her a hand, unconvinced.</p><p>-I think we have no choice, Collar- The blonde shighed and had no choice but took her hand, since they were the only ones still outside the circle and the others were clearly waiting. Plus, she did not want any annal to mention that Raelle Collar, chivalrous knight, refused to dance with a lady.</p><p>And so they danced, immersed in the music that became faster and faster.</p><p>Raelle found it hard to appreciate it at the beginning because the contact with the girl's hand and hip did nothing but remind her of her desires, of all those times she dreamt of dancing with Scylla, but as time went by, the smiles surrounding her managed to relax her soul. Perhaps she could use that occasion as a practice. After all, Scylla had her experiences, too, in the land of the Spirits.</p><p>Maybe she was still having them.</p><p>How did she alwyas managed to ruin the moments of happiness with dark thoughts? That was not the place nor the time to listen to her unconscious fears. She just wanted to dance, was it such a bad thing?</p><p>When Beth moved closer, mesmerized by the fast movements, Raelle decided to let go of her control, trying to immerse herself in the sensation of the fire, of the scent of autumn, of the music that allowed everyone to raise their voice without disturbing those in the camp who were already asleep. The climax of the music arrived, unexpected and joyful, and then it was over, leaving the dancers smiling and breathless. The Treefine girl found herself in Raelle's strong arms, both of them out of breath and happy like someone who had just let the spirit fly free. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.</p><p>Raelle regained some clarity.</p><p>Beth started to move closer.</p><p>And the memory of her hiding in the trees while a spirit kissed Scylla burnt Raelle so much it hurt.</p><p>-Sorry- She gently stopped the girl by her shoulders -I need to breathe-</p><p>She felt her heart beating in her ears while she quickly ran away from the dancing circle with her head bowed.</p><p>Tally, not far from there, had witnessed the whole scene.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle made it to the river bank, or at least where it seemed to be, since the darkness was thicker by the water. She took a deep breath of the evening air, closing her eyes, allowing herself to think of Scylla after a long time. Their dreams seemed infinitely distant, as did their last meeting -if it could be called so- of three years ago. Waiting was becoming harder with every passing day, her promise was still there in the back of her mind, but the distance was beginning to devour her alive.</p><p>The mere thought of Scylla’s eyes made her entire body tremble. Her hands tingled, and after a look down she was forced to close her palms, because they were starting to light up. She had to learn how to control herself before she could finally visit the spirit realm.</p><p>A hand rested on her arm, making her whirl around.</p><p>-Sorry, I did not want to scare you- Tally apologized, carefully observing how Raelle lightened her nostalgic expression with a much more cordial one.</p><p>-No need to apologize. I was simply thinking-</p><p>-It is still her, right?-</p><p>Tally's words were unexpected, and they reached the most vulnerable point inside Raelle’s heart.</p><p>-Who-what are you talking about?-</p><p>Tally sadly softened her expression, moving back her hand from her friend’s arm.</p><p>-I was the first to know about her, Rae, remember? ...Scylla.-</p><p>At the sound of her name, Raelle looked back to the dark river and swallowed the lump formed in her throat, nodding.</p><p>-Have you never seen each other in these three years?-</p><p>-Yes, a few times inside our dreams. But...- Her voice dropped while clenching her jaw. -It was never enough- Her gaze refused to leave the water, knowing that if she looked back at Tally, her friend would have seen all her longing, emotion that she was carefully keeping hidden, intent to show it only to one single soul.</p><p>Tally looked over her shoulder, where boys and girls were having fun. The torch fires illuminated their smiling, carefree faces. Despite being soldiers, despite being aware of the constant possibility of being called or attacked, they could drink, and be happy, and meet beautiful girls or handsome boys, get engaged, even get married.</p><p>Raelle brought her there, shared with her a home, and gave her another chance to take back her life.</p><p>She returned to look at her friend with a resolute expression.</p><p>-Now you will listen to what we will do-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-No, Tal, I can't-</p><p>-Why?-</p><p>-I am close to become a knight, I cannot leave the camp-</p><p>-Raelle- Tally took her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. -Do you realize what mysterious plan is taking place here?-</p><p>The blonde arched an eyebrow -N-no. I do not think so-</p><p>-If you do not want to share your secrets with me you should hide your things in better places-</p><p><em>Oh no.</em> The book of the Spirits. Since Abigail left she had not bothered to hide it, and she must have forgotten it on the bed.</p><p>-What did you do, Tally Craven-</p><p>-Well, I may have poked around and found a very interesting book-</p><p>Raelle blushed to the roots of her hair, although she could not be sure that Tally had read it all. There were many chapters, maybe she had found something else.</p><p>-I have read about the origins of the Spirits and the Celebrations of the year. Guess, we are close to Samhain. It will take place in a few days. Are you aware of the amount of humans participating in that celebration?-</p><p>-Why-why should I go to Samhain, Tal? I cannot even warn her, I cannot contact her- In reality she was not prepared enough for their meeting, and now that the chance presented itself so inviting, she did not think she could take it.</p><p>-That is the point, you idiot! Samhain is their New Year's Eve, and what gift would ever be better than seeing you on the dance floor?-</p><p>-Dance floor, what..-</p><p>-Oh yes, I forgot. The best part about Samhain is that occasionally they celebrate with costumes in order to allow humans to participate and not be recognized. Isn't that amazing? We just have to hope this is one of those years. I read it on your book, haven't you read it too? There are all these candles everywhere, and nothing can catch fire, because the flames are controlled by the Fire Spirits! And then there is-</p><p>-Tal, enough, stop, I understood, it is great- Raelle hurriedly covered her mouth as her voice was getting louder.</p><p>Some guys turned in their direction, but fortunately they were too distant to be heard. Still, she did not want to take any chances.</p><p>For a second she considered the idea of accepting Tally’s offer and her blood whirled, boiling, pumping hard into every little capillary.</p><p>-Alright. Let’s... let's just pretend that I say yes. We would never be able to arrive in time. I do not have a costume. We would need three days with horses, and with a fast pace. Then another day to cross the border and get to the celebration. And Samhain would take place in...?-</p><p>-Three days- Tally smiled at her enthusiastically.</p><p>-Three days. Good. It would mean... leaving now. Like, now, now.-</p><p>The redhead expanded her smile even more, squeezing her shoulders.</p><p>-Yes! Isn’t it exciting?-</p><p>Raelle looked back at the beach, where people were dancing, and further on, where everyone was sleeping calmly at the camp. Then she looked back at Tally, feeling exactly like when she was little, climbing trees on impossible missions.</p><p>She smiled a little, nurtured by Tally's increasingly excited smile.</p><p>-I think... I can leave my father a message. And Khalida owes me many, many favors. She could cover for me-</p><p>Tally squeezed her hands, biting her lips and limiting herself to strangled high pitched cries of joy.</p><p>-Let's go-</p><p>Raelle stopped Tally at the start of her run grabbing one of her arms, caught by a sudden idea that would make that plan even better. If she was about to surprise Scylla, she wanted to do it good.</p><p>-Wait, Tally, I have a favor to ask you-</p><p>-What is it. Tell me- The solemnity of her gaze almost made Raelle laugh, who licked her lips before speaking again.</p><p>-Before leaving, I need you to cut my hair-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of - cit. me, writing about certain dreams Raelle had<br/>Wait, what</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Slow Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somebody once said that 17 is a nice number</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few notes before you can fully enjoy the chapter.<br/>Thanks for staying with me, guys! I truly wanted to upload the story last week, but, well, my tachycardia decided that I can't stay sit or in front of the laptop for too many hours, and for this reason I am forced to write slower and translate slower than how I did it before. I hope you can be patient with me! I love this world and I think about the plot almost every day, chapters will be uploaded just a bit late (maybe I'll write 'em shorter), sorry! I'll do my best, I promise.<br/>Now, the important notes for the reader:<br/>1. If you can, to fully enjoy the chapter, read it when it's dark outside<br/>2. Read it SLOW, it will burn in the right places.<br/>3. "I read this story for the plot"<br/>The plot: Chapter 17<br/>4. Songs are the cherry to the top. Do you know "I see you" by Leona Lewis? Or "Slow Burn" by Kacey Musgraves? Anything romantic and intense will be fine if you don't like these ones.<br/>5.Italic/normal texts are important<br/>6. I will be FOREVER grateful for the comment you all left on the chapters, they are my joy in dark and happy times. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll not leave notes on the end, because you know. You deserve this chapter.<br/>7. Do you deserve this chapter? Do you deserve romanticism and repressed lust? Do you like role reversal? Let's find out.<br/>8. Tag yourself, I'm Glory. (a̶n̶d̶ ̶R̶a̶e̶l̶l̶e̶)<br/>Enough, I talked too much. Enjoy guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spirits managed to outdone themselves: it was the year of the Heir's maturity, so Samhain deserved to be special and unforgettable in every single detail. Beginning with the eastern woods, down to the southern borders of the rivers, every little element had been taken care of. Everyone, from first to last, from smallest to oldest of Spirits, had participated.</p><p>The leaves of the common trees that fell since the beginning of Mabon had been collected and kept intact thanks to the work of the Water Spirits, who had soaked them for the entire waiting period in the healing southern pools, making them soft. Covered at night and left under the sun during the day, they took on the most splendid shades of gold.</p><p>The Air Spirits, on the other hand, had collected those of the sacred trees which, left every night under the moonlight, were tinged with silver. With those same leaves they had then created splendid thin crowns for the rulers, to wear on the evening of the feast.</p><p>Gifts had come from every house; the market had not been held, as every weaver, artist and farmer of the land had taken part in the transformation of the Kingdom from the beginning of the week.</p><p>It was tradition that the celebration began when the sun was down over the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the sun disappeared behind the high western mountains, the leaves placed on every road of the kingdom began to radiate a soft golden light, indicating the ways to follow; they created a dense net that, seen from the top of the sacred trees, was truly breathtaking. On the sides of each street many white candles of various length were lit with the blink of an eye, animated by the Spirits of Fire.</p><p>The now bare trees were filled with small impalpable and etheric leaves, it was the energetic memory of those that had once been attached to the branches, and which now illuminated the ways for the Kingdom with a soft gleam. Similar to will-o'-the-wisps, they clung to the autumn branches, giving each tree a calm and charming air.</p><p>The moon, that year, was full, so the silver light emanating from the evening sky created the perfect conjunction with that coming from the earth.</p><p>The Spirits began to prepare the space early in the afternoon, starting from the entrances of the eastern woods that would welcome humans brave enough to venture beyond the border, even more powerful and demanding than usual, erected by the Rulers themselves that very morning at dawn: it would have allowed the passage only to those who were truly worthy of it. Phorcys and Hecate did not want to have problems or worries on one of the most important days of their daughter's life. Everyone had the right to have fun, enjoy and celebrate the approaching maturity of the heir in peace and harmony.</p><p>The Sacred Trees, when midnight would come, would be tinged with the lights of dragonflies, fireflies and fluorescent flowers of all shades of blue and red, as those were the colors that distinguished the heir. At the predetermined time, the tall foliage that completely covered the cavity of those ancient spiral trees would open, letting in the light of the stars and, above all, of Rigel: it was its job to illuminate both fauna and flora inside the trees with its light and power, and no one could enter the Trees in those minutes except for the Star’s Spirit.</p><p>First, it was not allowed by the Law, and second, the energy would have been too much for any other Spirit.</p><p>The entire altoplain was illuminated by the golden leaves and small lights of the candles on the ground, but otherwise the obscurity had absolute predominance over the environment, and the colors stood out against the darkness of the night. The city in the Valley, too, was not illuminated, as no Spirit had remained in their home on that occasion. The streets, the prairie, the rivers, the woods... in every place the Spirits were walking, preparing, talking. Samhain was usually a more silent celebration than the others, but that year silence was not so present because of every soul’ excitement: everyone's eyes shone, young people did not hold back in the most usual quiet of adults, continuously observing the Royal Tree, from which the three Sovereigns would come.</p><p>Everything was ready.</p><p>During the Samhain of the Heirs' maturity it was traditional to set up a small corner reserved for the dance with the current Heir that everyone could join: the Spirit, at times, came to dance until dawn, as all the dwellers and guests were entitled to a dance, albeit short. This was done as a sign of trust, esteem and mutual gratitude. Therefore, Scylla's night would be long.</p><p>Customarily, the dances would have continued until the pretender to the throne arrived, but since Scylla had not yet chosen any Spirit as her companion, the People would probably have taken advantage of her to request more dances than expected.</p><p> </p><p>Two exact hours after sunset silence fell intense and deep on the plateau in front of the ancient trees, as if every sound had imploded, sucked into itself. The Spirits gathered more numerous there, engaged in the most varied tasks.</p><p>Everyone stopped almost in unison, turning towards the Royal Tree.</p><p>Despite the darkness of the evening concealing the entrance to the house, anyone was able to perceive first the presence, then the aura of the sovereigns, and above all, of Scylla. Hecate to her left, Phorcys to her right, they walked slowly, accompanying their daughter's hands in the same way that a queen's.</p><p>Each Spirit on their way stepped back to the side of the golden road with eyes full of wonder; their generation had been graced with the coming of an heir of profound beauty and power. The young Spirit, passing next to the People, reserved everyone a look full of royalty and kindness, touching each of the bystanders with her electric eyes, and no one, absolutely no one was left unharmed by the intrinsic strength of that contact.</p><p>It was like seeing a star walking among them.</p><p>Back in her days, Hecate, too, had appeared ageless and powerful as was now Scylla. The only difference was in their nature: while her mother seemed like an etheric and untouchable form, pervaded by the energy of water and her own aster, for Scylla no one was able to find an adjective suitable for her except <em>celestial</em>. In her eyes laid an inextinguishable blue fire while her bearing seemed like that of a star if it ever touched the earth. Rigel did not hold back in giving her Spirit its magnificence.</p><p>King and Queen had always appeared beautiful and almost perfect, but next to Scylla, at that moment, they looked invisible.</p><p>The People admired their passage, retreating to the sides of the path of soft leaves, on which the bare feet of the Three rested, slow and majestic. So they reached the center of the plain, and stopped.</p><p>The light that pervaded Scylla's entire body dimmed, diminishing more and more, thus letting everyone see the dress she was wearing. The blue of the corset was taken from the sky itself, when, after sunset, its blue becomes dark, but it is not yet black; and the black of the long gown came from the thick darkness that is created in contrast to the flame of a fire.</p><p>The whole dress featured a series of lights, also coming from the sky, granted by small and distant stars on the occasion of that evening: they pervaded the train that came down from the shoulders until caressing the soft grass, and part of the torso, where they assumed a graceful vertical shape.</p><p>Each Spirit waited silently admiring her figure, as Scylla finally stepped ahead of her parents, for the first time in her life.</p><p>Her gaze wandered over each figure until it landed on Abigail's, who looked not at all impassive at what it had just witnessed.</p><p>A captivating smile appeared on Scylla’s lips, illuminating her whole figure with her usual charming energy.</p><p>-What are we waiting for?-</p><p>With that, Samhain officially began.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-     _-☉-_      .-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How did she got there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has it really been three days? Three days since Tally convinced her? Since she was no longer feeling the familiar weight of her blonde braid on the shoulder?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not even feel the pain of the ride in her bones and muscles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything only makes sense if she looks ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and not back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hardly hears Tally and all her exalting comments about the beauty that surrounds them </em>
</p><p>
  <em>in that moment,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or in those hours, in those cut off breaths.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long have they been walking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle only remembers the pleasant sensation inside the body when her feet crossed the border.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tally, too, seemed ecstatic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she does not remember, just imagines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The senses are deaf, every sound is muffled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soft golden leaves are under the feet, and Tally's voice is strong, excited, but far away, so far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last time she was there ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, she does not want to remember that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is different this time. It is the shiver down her spine that confirms it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has not seen Scylla in how many years? Five?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will I be able to see you again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are the last words she said to her, when they met in the clearing, under the same full moon that now illuminates the nature surrounding them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes look up looking for its light, but the trees, although they are now bare, are covered by a strange semi-transparent foliage. Khalida would give anything to see this marvel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tally's hand tightening around her arm brings her back to the present moment,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and for the first time since their arrival in the Spirit kingdom, Raelle is perfectly aware of everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds, images, presences, time, reasons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hears people walking beside her; she sees everything, the wonder of colors, so real and unique that they seem to possess a tangible texture; she feels the nearby Spirits thanks to the experience gained with all the spiritual exercise; she is aware of the time passed from the last time she was there, back, until she saw Scylla, even further back, to the far, far away morning when she crossed the border of the Spirit Kingdom for the first time, looking for a Sun Rose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warm flower shines above her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Rae, here we are. Ready?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those are the last words she hears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From then on, her heart decides to beat inside throat and ears instead of staying between the lungs, which are now filled with vibrant and living air. It is that of the land of the Spirits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She keeps walking, but everything is muffled once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walk, Raelle. Look ahead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rose keeps shining, tucked into the small pocket of the dark shirt, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>many turn to look at her in amazement. Maybe she should cover it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle forgets about it. What is important to do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe, Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One foot after the other, like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tally disappeared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>even if she was right next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The trees decrease, the fire of candles starts to be seen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the golden halo of fire and leaves in the dark,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the masked faces, the beautiful clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is hers like?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does no remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It certainly is not that good and there is no time to check, her eyes cannot stop looking ahead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And here it is, the prairie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The foot touches the fresh grass of the evening, and the gust of emotion is almost too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirits are everywhere, their energies powerful and persuasive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is what gives her a semblance of lucidity for another moment. But it disappears almost immediately because</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she knows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle knows that Scylla is among them, and it is not a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>even if it looks like one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Many faces are masked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has she already noticed it? Maybe yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this time it allows her to remember that she has a mask, too, found on her trunk before leaving, placed near Khalida's things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would not have been angry if she knew about it, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid created that mask with her hands a few months earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she did not want anyone to touch it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she left it on her book,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if it had been so important, she certainly would no have left it in plain sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It does not matter now. The damage is done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mask is gorgeous, black and gold. Raven and peregrine falcon feathers embellished it, as precious as the golden powder concentrated around the small eye holes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The energy of the celebration invades her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a new and unknown emotion, it does not exist among men.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moonlight is hardly noticeable, with all the warmth of the fire, gold and silver that surrounds everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presences around her speak, move,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Tally is gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did she go? She must have walked away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not a problem, she knows how to ask nature for directions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is not true, she does not know how.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course she knows how, from the moment she set foot in the Kingdom, that evening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite not having swallowed any liquid since the late afternoon she feels confused,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>drunk with anticipation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And everything moves so slow,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, so... slow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes are much faster than the body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Searching, searching, Spirit after Spirit, and she is not there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goddess, where is she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle arrives next to a huge tree,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the biggest she have ever seen. Fifty men would not be enough to hug the entire trunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone speaks next to her, saying it is the abode of the Sovereigns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps it is better to move away, to go back. She does not want to get in trouble with the owners of the place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before turning back, however, she notices something even bigger behind it, at least thirty meters away from there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is another tree infinitely greater and more majestic than that. It almost reaches the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite her desire to get closer and look at it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle turns around, retracing her steps, and hears the Spirits talking again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>unlike a moment before, when the air was filled with silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire of the candles following the golden path is hot;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not have to walk there, but she does it anyway, because her feet have never touched anything softer and more regenerating than those leaves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The grass is trampled by the Spirits all around the road,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is strange how the green strands do not remain flat but come back up, full of life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle observes that movement, rapt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her senses are confused but still focused,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe all humans feel that way at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is true, even if Raelle has entirely other reasons to feel that way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She finds herself near the eastern woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The people, the Spirits, are clapping their hands. Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, music.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enveloping music, fast, then slow, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it changes often;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>unstable rhythms, as if they accompanie completely different dances.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She makes her way into the crowd, asking permission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some Spirit observes her, some notice the rose,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and although she does not know it, they wonder how a human can be in possess of one of their sacred flowers, and how it can survive despite the broken link with its shrub; no one ever witnessed that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle reaches what must be the edge of the dance circle, even if it is not bounded by anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The music is loud, now she hears it clearly, it comes from,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>from... from where?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stands on her tiptoes to see over the heads of the dancers, but there is no musician.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spirits dance, rotate, move in constant motion, in constant change,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing ever stays the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Couples swap, some dance in three, some in four, the clothes move in the air, showing new faces...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it does not matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing matters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The breath trembles in the throat,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the heart thumps violently,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the blood runs up to the face, leaving hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and feet without a grip on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is in the center of the circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She take turns dancing with many Spirits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...she smiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is able to see it because the Spirit is the only one who does not have her face covered with a mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be a terrible thing, to cover her enchanting face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cannot move from there, like a tree rooted to the center of the earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla shines brighter than the sun and moon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is there. Only one step away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, her feet move,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she is immersed in the reality of not dreaming.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night had been wrapped in pure magic since the first moment she left the Tree with her parents. Phorcys and Hecate separated fromher at the dance almost immediately, heading towards the ceremonial altars for the preparations of the Consecration prayer that would take place at midnight.</p><p>The Spirits who asked for her hand never ended, and they were all kind and polite, no one got too close to her body, keeping a strict distance of at least an arm's length away. Hand after hand under hers, dance after dance, the music remained intoxicating, produced by the invisible spirits of the trees, not far from there. The vibration expanded through their roots, so, wherever one moved, it was possible to hear the music near and present.</p><p>She danced a different rhythm with each companion, in simple or complicated melodies: they changed as soon as the companion changed, the trees intoned their energies in a sublime way, connected with the emotions of the spirits engaged in the dance.</p><p>A new hand welcomed hers to rest on its back, accompanying her in a circle, and the music was suddenly sweet and deep, different from all the others, which had always had a more scratched note. The hand under hers trembled slightly, traversed by the same shiver that she, too, felt in her body, released by that one, simple contact.</p><p>Scylla looked up at her companion's face.</p><p>
  <em>There is no more fresh air to breathe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just heat, heat, heat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Released from within, from the outside, from heaven and earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand is nervous under the palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The metal of the ring on the index finger is cold,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the defined knuckles, the thin and delicate fingers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>albeit strong and firm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had never touched them before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beyond the mask, the eyes shine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are Ice. Burning cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... Raelle is at her side and is dancing with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment she fears it is just a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her steps become slow and unsynchronized, and Raelle smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>there, in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand supports her, allows her to find a center,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her chest tightens. She struggles to stand up for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is by her side and is dancing with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla stares at the girl in the eye,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle returns that look with the same intensity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They do not speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the music stops for just one second.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All bystanders looked at each other, perplexed. The music had suddenly stopped during the Heir's dance, and those who had studied the history of the Spirits knew what that sudden change meant.</p><p>
  <em>“The end of the dances will be marked by the arrival of the suitor, who, with grace or force will claim the hand of the Heir, whether female or male.”</em>
</p><p>But the dance partner was not doing anything; he -or she was- not demanding anything, and anyone who did not notice the way the two looked at one another could not understand how much they already belonged together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The music returns, sweeter than before,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is no longer a wait, but a joy for the ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world suddenly disappeares,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the only thing that matters is that Raelle is there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that is slowly getting closer with every step,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>slowly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>until,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>slow, too slow...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Places a hand on her waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not speak yet, and Scylla feels she is the one who is supposed to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even silence between their breaths is too much to handle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she needs to hear the sound of her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you think I would not recognize you?” she whispers, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>having a hard time thinking now that Raelle is close enough to smell her skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the first time in the clearing, there is the aroma of earth combined with that of her sweat,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is no longer childish and delicate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yet it is still impossible to define in what is different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not know, did you recognize me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice is low, a hint of amusement tinges it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla, if she could, would like to cry for joy, touched by that breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I believe I have. But you could always confirm it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each other' voices are heard only by them, whispered a short distance away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles, she cannot help it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she does not want to stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Too many questions, too little answers”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now it is Raelle’s turn to smile, albeit less explicitly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They were even less than usual”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a step away, the human takes her time to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>move one arm behind her back,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bow slightly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and place her lips on the back of Scylla’s hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without moving the eyes away from hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door to Scylla's soul falters, eager to open wide,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her chest inflames, and Raelle seems to notice it, because in a flash she looks down. Just for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They have to get out of there,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a glance, Scylla sees the Spirits observing them, waiting for a gesture,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a word,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A nod of the head is enough to keep the dance going,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but without her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, she is all in Raelle's magnetic gaze,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she feels made of metal, attracted by natural force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushes the girl towards the outside of the circle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to hide her impatience,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>failing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Come with me-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes Raelle by the hand, makes their way through the crowd</em>
</p><p>
  <em>while everyone observes the figure who is following her;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not care about their presence,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>their unspoken questions, their judgment or what they think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is only Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the center of her world, at the center of her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After passing the last Spirit she accelerates her pace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the girl follows her, enchanted,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and they walk,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>faster,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>faster,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>more and more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up to running towards the Sacred Trees.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The night is darker now, the sky is no longer crossed by any shade of blue or red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All around, only the hint of green of the grass, warm golden, gentle silver and the light blue, that of the moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are running far from illuminated streets, in the middle of the prairie, now the same color of the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can hardly see the outlines of distant figures,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's hand burns in hers, and she fails to stop hearing it everywhere,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in the blood, in the breath, in the mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her image, in front of her eyes, shines,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>although the dress she is wearing is darker than the depths of the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scylla”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not speak voluntarily,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the heart calls to the one who is running in front of her, and the vocal cords have moved by themselves, convinced by the center that pumps life into her veins every second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not stop, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>she runs fast towards an indefinite point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no matter where,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just let her fingers stay there,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>intertwined with hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She must calm down, she must do it, because she senses the dizziness coming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she does not want to pass out right in front of Scylla, at such a great celebration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The few Spirits who see them pass observe them with curiosity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle wonders why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But no, the reason is clear:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is the most wonderful Spirit of the night. Of course everyone is watching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scyl”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She calls again, a little louder,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the Spirit slows down this time, called by Raelle's voice. Her hand trembles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden mask falls to the ground, in the dark, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle repeats her name, savors it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scylla..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She approaches, the distance decreases,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the Spirit turns, but keeps her face turned towards the earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is out of breath in front of her, but she finds it as soon as Scylla looks up,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the gaze is Blue like the thunder in the sky, like the fire that never dies, that of legends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are not quiet and calm as she remembers them from their dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but full of flames and earthquakes, capable of creating life and destroying the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They go down quickly to observe Raelle’s mouth, shamelessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the blink of an eye Scylla is close, very close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her breath against the skin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And two breaths become one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is not sure she wants to linger a second longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are far enough from the lights to, to, finally...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scylla groans against her lips, trembling slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raelle, no”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she takes a step back, and Raelle believes she has an incomparably strong willpower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not here”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Scylla holds her other hand, and Raelle looks down, seeing how</em>
</p><p>
  <em>their palms just lit up. Light green and red; one fresh, the other fiery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels herself nod, detached from the material world,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla invites her effortlessly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking fast, not running anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☾-_</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is the only one allowed to go inside the Sacred Trees that evening,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>therefore it is not surprising that there is not a soul around them at that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are all in the city or on the plain, except for a couple of Guardians that stand in front of the entrances positioned between the immense roots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not go there immediately, because midnight has not yet arrived, and it would be useless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to bring Raelle inside when the time is not right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skillfully avoiding the gaze of the Air Guards, she walks in the shadows, guiding Raelle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>who follows her in silence, apparently calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit knows it is not true, because their contact is enough to perceive the agitated circulation inside her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> hot,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> strong,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and earthy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and human,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and different from how she remembered it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow it is connected with nature, now. She feels it from the energy and the sweat that exudes from her hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that sticks to her skin, that desires her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that does not let her go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla must try hard not to stop right there and do what she wants to do,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is not what they deserve after years of waiting and promises and questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questions, oh, so many questions!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those that invade her mind and that she wants to ask the young human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her control is slipping away, but the tree is near. A little effort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They finally arrive at the hidden part of it, next to the dense western woods,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and as soon as she senses the fresh bark on her left, she knows they are finally safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle holds her hand tighter, impatiently,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla’s control finally falters, dominated by her agitated breathing and wishes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushes Raelle against the firm surface of the trunk, and does not resist,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>does not resist,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she leans against her with her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frees her hands from Raelle’s, slide them up,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>on thin wrists,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>on strong and trained arms,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she squeezes her mortal flesh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wishing to give her her immortal soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She presses her forehead againstRaelle’s , breathing through her mouth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she is so close to Raelle that she can almost, almost kiss her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her chest rises, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and falls, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>fast,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's too, if not even faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla licks her lips, staring at the ones that are less than few centimeters from her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again. Like a moment before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like nothing else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle squeezes her waist, strong,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla feels her nature taking over for a moment. A dangerous moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A very long, dangerous moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rigel's energy enters the veins; the fire rises, it licks her from within, brighten her skin with a deeper shade of pink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she has to close her eyes, because they are lighting up the blue of the star, and she does not want to scare Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels her senses becoming more receptive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and stops a groan in the throat, but the sound that escapes her in its place only turns Raelle on even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla gasps under her firm touch, which is worshiping her in the same way that Gods are worshiped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has to do something, anything, to be able to think clearly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to remember why she came here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raelle” She brings her hands on the human shoulders, and one higher, to caress the skin of her neck, up to the nape, where the hair is shorter. She cut them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She holds there with her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me...” Raelle is also longing for her with the same intensity. She feels it everywhere, on the body and in the soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is almost afraid that anyone in the Kingdom will be able to perceive their wills, but this is not possible, because they are too far from any spirit, apart from the Guardians.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How... why are you here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle smiles for a moment, but her desire is too intense to allow her to keep that jovial expression. She immediately becomes serious, staring at her face, softly rubbing their forehead together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I was tired of waiting”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is Scylla's turn to smile, and she does. And she laughs softly, narrowing her eyes, chaining them to those who are already eating her. She lets Raelle observe the light of Rigel that pervades hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Finally”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice breaks,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just a breath away, and she knows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows that this is the moment she has been waiting for years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle knows, too.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rigel left her body, returning to the sky for a second. Then it went back to the earth, illuminating the branches of the Sacred Trees, which moved away with a silent movement, allowing the light of the star to touch the internal walls, the spiral stairs that started from the roots and the rooms of the wells of newborn heirs, up to the last steps that touched the sky, where the silver altar consecrated births and unions of the sovereigns for a thousand generations.</p><p> </p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  <em>Something changes in Scylla, her gaze moves quickly to the left,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then comes back to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The eyes are no longer just blue, they shine with a light that is not earthly;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle understands from her gaze that she has to wait a little longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not move”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Spirit runs away fast, letting her go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is when she realizes how hot Scylla was, because as soon as her figure moves away, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the breeze of the autumn night hits her, making her shiver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has many questions, she wants to ask them all, one by one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But she cannot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For questions, there is time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, she wants what she has been denied for too many years.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☾-_</p><p>
  <em>Walking away is difficult. Much more difficult than she expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she must.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the first place that came to her mind where she could be alone with Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can not risk to be found by her parents with a human,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because she can not pretend, or contain herself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but above all, more than anything, she does not want to pretend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla reaches the first entrance hole between the roots supervised by a Guardian and prepares herself, wisely controlling the tremor that invades her legs at the thought that Raelle is there, less than ten meters away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasting time is not an option.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-My Queen- The Spirit straightens up as soon as he sees her approach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You are free to go- Her tone is firm, she does not allow replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at her, worried, true to his duty, but she is alone and she is his future queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is no need for further words. The Guardian bows and moves away into the night, and the light rustle of the spear grazing the grass, increasingly distant, is the sound of victory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She quickly go back to Raelle -how she walked those steps in a second is a mystery, takes her hand and drags her forward, motioning to remain silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle obeys in the same way she did to every previous request,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>following the Spirit into the immense tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before walking under the light of the sky, Scylla invokes Rigel, begging it to allow Raelle to welcome its immense power. But there is no need for prayers. Rigel already knows, and prepared everything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was impossible to remain impassive to what she was confronted with: a similar sight could not be admired anywhere else.</p><p>What she thought was only one, in reality was a union of three immense trees, intertwined in a spiral form, which completely concealed the central cavity from the outside. It was huge.</p><p>From the roots, it rose for hundreds of meters up to the sky, visible thanks to an empty circle surrounded by luminous and thick silver leaves. The same foliage that until recently, Raelle did not know, served as a roof and separation between the inside of the tree and the cosmos. Even Scylla had never seen that show before, and for that reason they both took some time to admire this marvel, too unique to be left unnoticed.</p><p>The lunar halo -not visible directly from inside the tree- as well as Rigel’s light, streamed down inside the space, so everything, from stairs to plants, from the numerous branches to the wooden bridges were illuminated by a soft, dim blue and silver glow. In addition, the luminescent flora had blossomed, the dark green of the moss gave all the right shadows to the sight, dragonflies flew from plant to plant, and the fireflies... they were the true illumination of the whole place.</p><p>Thousands, millions of tiny lights flew across the height of the cavity, giving anyone who was there at that moment the idea of being immersed in a living galaxy.</p><p>Raelle looked up into the darkness pervaded by those lights with her mouth open.</p><p>The humidity of the evening combined with the warmth of the external candles had caused the formation of strange and impalpable clouds of the shades of distant nebulas, those that could only be seen on particular days of the year.</p><p>And they were exactly like outer clouds, visible only from afar, because when you enter their vapor they become invisible, a little like fog in the early autumn.</p><p>-Raelle- Scylla spoke in a low voice, turning her head towards the girl as she squeezed her hand tightly.</p><p>Everything disappeared again, leaving space only to them. -I have to tell you the truth-</p><p>Raelle raised her eyebrows, taking a step closer.</p><p>-I..- her courage faltered, but Rigel's light became more intense, marking the beginning of midnight and the New year, and life inside the tree intensified.</p><p>-I am the heir of the Kingdom of Spirits, Raelle-</p><p>If they were about to go on, if they were close to climb the first step, Scylla wanted Raelle to know what they were going to face in the future. The blonde stared blankly at her for a few seconds, then smiled a confused smile.</p><p>-Excuse me?-</p><p>Scylla mimicked her, repeating herself.</p><p>-I am the daughter of the Sovereigns. I will become Queen. And I am choosing you-</p><p> </p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  <em>Everything becomes unreal, like a dream,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or maybe so real that it is hard to believe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is the future queen of the Spirit Kingdom,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she did not know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you telling me now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the eyes of the Spirit she reads a slight concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you must know who I am before I can take you up those stairs”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks over Scylla's shoulder, where the first step remains quiet and still, illuminated by the splendid starlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why, what, what is going to happen on the stairs?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles without trying to hide the wave of emotional heat that invades her, transmitting it to the blonde through the contact that unites them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will give you my heart”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle stares at her, amazed, incredulous, mesmerized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is impossible to think deeply about the meaning of those words, while immersed in that environment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what she realizes is that nothing matters apart from the fact that Scylla is right there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a small step, finally free to get close to her, to hear her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to touch her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle comes closer, and breathes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And sees Scylla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her origin does not change anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being a Spirit is already enough to make her unique. And Raelle is by no means tied to roles to make them a fundamental factor for a relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoever you are, I am in this with you. No matter what happens, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>no matter what anybody else thinks,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am with you. And we will face everything together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows why Scylla is distressed, she knows the traditions of the Spirits regarding mixed unions. She read about it a thousand times in the old book. Abigail had already informed her years before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in that moment, nothing matters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They know everything will be fine, in the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They will think about the rest, for sure,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>there is only Scylla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, who hears her thoughts, who shares every doubt, and fear, and the uncertainty of their future. Of the difficulties they will encounter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, whose eyes glow again as they decide, together, to continue. To trust each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, who walks backwards, slowly accompanying her towards the stairs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where it all begins,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where they begin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, who lets go of her hand after the first step, when both are pervaded by a strong and powerful energy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and starts running without waiting for her, laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, who turns and raises an eyebrow;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, who smiles at her in an extremely attractive way,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>who invites her with a challenge. To see who is stronger, faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And who will get to the top first and touch the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle bites her lip, fierce, narrowing her eyes. She waited for this moment from the first day of training.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the fatigue, the weights on the shoulders, the runned kilometers, the hours on horseback, the challenged opponents, the cold rain on the skin, the ice in the lungs, everything, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She would do it all again just to live this moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She then sprints forward, jumping a few steps, and Scylla is quick to recover from the sight she was enjoying of her human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They run on the very long, endless stairs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle behind, trying to hold her by the arm,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla leading the way, fast and trained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The star is helping her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She escapes from the tentative grip, taking distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle struggles to reach her, but stretches the arm again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and this time she gets her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stops Scylla, they almost fall to the ground,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>on one of the many small wooden pitches that plunge into the void, born directly from the bark of ancient trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not continue, pushing her against the wooden wall,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She closes any possible escape way,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla does not stop smiling, bringing her close by the shirt, tempting her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It allows Raelle to push her against the wall directly with her weight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla put her hands on Raelle’s back, holding her closer, and Raelle sees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she sees the Spirit light up once again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>while the expression on her face loses fun and takes on deep seriousness. Under her skin, the nerves strain under the effort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Effort to control herself, effort to continue breathing regularly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle thinks this is what it means to make love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To yearn, to play, to love, to wait, to give.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if no one is giving anything yet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>apart from looks full of will and desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla opens her lips, again a breath away from hers, and closes her eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>leaving her the decision on how and when to have her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle wants her, she wants her more than anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you were faster, Heir”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With victory stamped on her face and immense pain as soon as she separates from the heir, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle runs up again, leaving Scylla against the tree, trembling and disappointed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She only hears a distant "are you really challenging me?" before being reached and held by a wave of heat coming from behind the back, which prevents her from continuing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is Scylla's sole will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her power is insanely strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It lasts a moment, then it is all over, like it never happened,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle turns, noting the still motionless figure of the Spirit, standing exactly where she left her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles from afar, glowing in the dark of the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You better take advantage of your position while it lasts, human”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle clicks her tongue, presumptuous, but listens to her and runs, reaching the long bridge that crosses the exact half of the height of the trunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is instantly behind her, very close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fast like a lightning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not know that at that moment the Spirit is even more powerful and faster than the day of the summer solstice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Missed me?” She laughs against her ear, wrapping her arms around her waist, forcing her to stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not even try to free herself from the grip, aware of the force that holds her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so she tries to turn around in that strange embrace, feeling warm,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and excited, and heated by Scylla's flames, which threaten to burn her alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she looks down at her mouth, hungry, thirsty, determined to stop absconding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The desire to play disappeares. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light from the cosmos shines directly on them, giving Scylla's features countless silver hues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle loses conviction, gripped by Scylla's strength, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and her feminine side rejoices, writhes with desire in the face of the power that is being offered to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants to be kissed like her life depends by it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think it will work a second time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's voice reminds her of the sound of a growling animal,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just not so animalistic and very full of hunger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She releases her hold, leaving Raelle dazed, and continues running up,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>always animated by that laugh the human only heard in a dream,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but which in reality is infinitely more tempting and attractive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her patience, however, is running out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not know if she can wait to get to the top of the tree.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As she turns around, setting her eyes on Scylla, two dimensions line up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A strange sensation appears inside, like an open door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there is another one opening up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that is missing is the right push, the right key.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a flash she sees it, she held it in her hand all her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts running again, chasing the Spirit,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the two dimensions overlap:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One is reality, where the top of the tree is approaching and Scylla is slowing down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other is a parallel dimension, in which there is the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is Scylla's door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It trembles, calls out to her, and only she has the power to open it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In reality, Scylla is closer, she is aware of what is happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the blank space, Raelle approaches the door slowly, in a dimension that does not belong to the mortal world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla is even closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are on the last stair, the one that looks directly into the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One hand is on the handle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>holding it with shaking fingers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>feeling it hot under the cool palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla... stops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite being so close to winning that stupid, thrilling race.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle has never been good at losing challenges, but if Scylla is her opponent she would be ready to lose them from first to last.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is precisely when she tries to open the door that the Spirit turns, staring into her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she walks back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>not looking where she puts her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding Raelle’s gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the invisible hand trembles on the door handle, afraid of the responsibility it emanates,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's fingers slip between Raelle's real ones, squeezing them in a strong intertwining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are in both worlds, now. Together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A physical one, where everything happens and is about to happen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a spiritual one, where destinies are intertwined in the past and the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Heir closes the distance, it feels different from the previous times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leans her back against the tree, looking seriously in Raelle’s eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She then invites the human again against her, giving her power to Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The distance is eliminated as requested, but it is not enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla holds her even closer,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like all the other infinite times that evening, when they found themselves breathing the same air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until their bodies touch,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle's is stronger, and she allows Scylla to feel her strenght.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla feels it. With smell, with touch, almost with taste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Open it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit whispers a few millimeters from her lips in an explicit prayer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle still hesitates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla stares into her eyes, very close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Open it, please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She begs her, creating such an intimacy that Raelle cannot resist anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla’s voice enters and flows inside her;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her hands, warm,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they rest on the dark linen over the heart, and then move behind, on the shoulder blades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there she squeezes, caresses, scratches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle no longer hesitates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as she wish it, as much as she thought and dreamed of that moment,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it does not happen as slowly as she always imagined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as the handle is lowered,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the door open,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>their lips collide in a devastating and fervent kiss that takes away the clarity of both.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Raelle pushes Scylla against the tree trunk with force, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>tasting her body with her mouth and full palms, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>clutching the dress she would like to tear between her fingers, not sure she can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla breathes hard through her nose, surrounding her with her arms, drawing her impossibly close,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> more, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>even more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> eager to merge their bodies, their minds, their souls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Raelle bites her lips, panting, enjoying everything she has always and only dreamed of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she is kissed more slowly and intensely, Scylla experiences a long and intense shiver that takes her unprepared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her legs shake again, just like when they left the dance,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the cause of that emotion is no longer expectation, but pure desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle feels how much Scylla is holding on to her to stay on her feet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and so she lowers herself without letting go of Scylla’s lips, blindly searching for her knees with strong hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as she finds them she surrounds them with her fingers, and then goes higher, behind the thighs of the Spirit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is Scylla's turn to gasp against Raelle's mouth, immersed in the feeling of those strong hands touching her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>claiming her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels Raelle's love, sees and lives through it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All she wants is to give her her heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she hopes that moment will never end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle lifts her effortlessly, allowing the Spirit to tighten her legs around her hips, and supports Scylla’s weight, busy kissing her, greedy for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That movement, however, makes Scylla suddenly open her eyes in the realization of what is happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She perceives Raelle's sexual energy very much alive and pulsating against the new connection point created between them, and her own is no less active: it is promptly responding to the call of the warm and persuasive voice of the mortal's soul, ready to give itself without esitation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since Raelle does not seem to have noticed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is she who is forced to decrease the intensity of their kisses, with a lot of concentration and inner strength.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rae” She kisses her again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle kisses her, insatiable, brushing her teeth with the tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raelle, wait” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde loosens the pressure and quantity of her kisses, limiting herself to prolonging only one, the one she gave Scylla after hearing her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They separate after several seconds, catching their breath, but Raelle finds it harder to hold back, and continues touching the skin of Scylla’s neck with her mouth, breathing deeply through mouth and nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What...?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to stop, Rae,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle backs away just enough to look into her eyes, and Scylla notices her adorable, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>scared and confused expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is she really asking? Good Goddess, are all humans that unconscious of their own bodies?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I am not ready yet, at least, for now, to... to mate”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle continues to look at her without understanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mate? What are you talking about?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A second later, she seems to understand.</em>
</p><p>She widens her eyes, instinctively lowering them to where their bodies touch: her hands are tingling and glowing, and she is fast in pulling them immediately away from Scylla's legs, while her skin starts blushing to the roots of her hair.</p><p>“Oh my G- I did not mean to, I did not notice, sorry”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Scylla was still clutching Raelle's body with her legs, and this allowed her not to fall miserably to the ground as soon as the other's hands flew into the air, wherethey emanated a slight green color.</p><p>She could not help but laugh at Raelle's panic. Humans were funny.</p><p>After placing her feet on the wood of the platform, she drew the blonde back to her in a hasty kiss that was intended to reassure her, but which, in practice, had a very different effect. Both rekindled, returning to huddle against each other, losing all previous intentions.</p><p>-What happened to- Scylla interrupted Raelle's words with a languid kiss. -"I am not ready to mate"?-</p><p>The human managed to finish her sentence after a few attempts, causing Scylla to smile against her lip while looking at her through her lashes.</p><p>-I am reconsidering that option-</p><p>Raelle laughed, trying not to fall into her charm again.</p><p>They never reached the top of the Sacred Tree, because the most beautiful thing they could see was already in front of their eyes.</p><p>The stars softly illuminated the space down to the ground, giving an absolutely wonderful view from where they stood, and Rigel had stopped shining above their heads for quite a while, after deciding to finally leave them some intimacy.</p><p>-There was a time when I had to run awayfrom the Spirits who shamelessly asked to mate, and now look at me, in the same situation once again-</p><p>Raelle stirred, feigning indignation. -It was not. What I intended to do!-</p><p>Scylla laughed mischievously, teasing her human. -No? And what did you intend to do, knight?- She walked over, placing her hands on Raelle's toned body, uninhibited.</p><p>The blonde was finding it difficult to answer while Scylla's hands explored with ease, as if it had been an absolutely normal thing, and the other noticed it. She stopped immediately, frowning.</p><p>-You are uncomfortable. Is not it polite to do that in your culture?- She immediately retracted her hands, sincerely sorry, but Raelle hastened to take them, missing that contact.</p><p>-No! No, I mean, I like it. It is weird, and we are not... not used to do it, no. But I like it! It is just that, humans do this when, well. When, you know.-</p><p>-When what?- The way Scylla looked at her made her realize she was genuinely unaware of what she meant.</p><p>-When two people... want to make love-</p><p>The Spirit still did not seem to understand.</p><p>-And how would it be different to mating, if I may ask you?-</p><p>Raelle looked at her for a few moments, then laughed, thinking she was just joking.</p><p>How could a wise Spirit not know? She was her age if not a few years older, and she was the heir to a kingdom. It was impossible that she did not know what they were talking about.</p><p>But even if Scylla smiled at her hilarity, the question did not leave her eyes, also when the moment passed.</p><p>Raelle stared surprised at her.</p><p>-Are you serious?-</p><p>-Why should I lie to you?- Scylla was amazed at the naturalness with which that sentence had come out of her, since lying was an element present in every relationship of her life.</p><p>Before Raelle could respond, though, the branches above the two girls started to move and the whole structure began to tremble, emanating a deaf and deep sound, catching the mortal by surprise, who stepped closer to the trunk in search for support and knelt on the floor. Scylla placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, while the large branches and the dense foliage returned to completely cover the circle of sky that until that moment had allowed them to see clearly inside the immense Tree, thus leaving them in the dark of the night. The internal space was now illuminated only by the thousand fireflies that flew in the entire height of the tree.</p><p>Once immersed in darkness, Raelle found it harder to get used to the lack of light, while Scylla, on the other hand, whose sight was far beyond human capacity, allowed herself to calmly study the girl for several seconds without Raelle knowing:</p><p>she had grown in height since the last time they saw each other, she was even taller than her, now. And as she had already noticed earlier, the lenght of her hair changed: on one side there were small tidy braids, on the other her blonde hair was free and a little disheveled.</p><p>The sudden desire to take advantage of Raelle's position and sit on her legs to continue from where they left off was very inviting, but she gave up on that idea as soon as she felt her body still pulsing with energy. It would not have been prudent to do anything before she became Queen or before their Union. Mating was forbidden before that time, and that was one of the ancient traditions she agreed with. Not because it was right but because she was fond of the idea of being able to enjoy each stage of her life to the fullest, with the right attention. Raelle, though, was not thinking of mating but making love, and that was something the Spirits were not used to do.</p><p>-Scyl? Are you there?- The human girl stared at an indefinite point in the dark, still unable to see clearly, and Scylla laughed softly, approaching her and brushing her fingers through Raelle’s hair, at the side of her temple; she began to massage the scalp with slow circular movements.</p><p>-I am here-</p><p>Raelle murmured, comforted by her presence and cure, and closed her eyes, blissful, while Scylla watched in raptures as she still thought about what the other was telling her before being interrupted by the Tree. They should have talked about many things other than doing what they have been doing until a moment before, and perhaps, that night, there was time for everything.</p><p>She only had to find the right place.</p><p>She suddenly looked up and then down towards the distant roots, taken by the realization of what the closing of the branches of the Tree meant, and the movements of her hand stopped, causing Raelle to reopen her eyes.</p><p>-What is happening?-</p><p>-Rae, we have to go. Now-</p><p>-What? why?-</p><p>Scylla took her face in her hands, placing her index and middle fingers against her temple and on her forehead, concentrating.</p><p>-I have no time to explain now, midnight is gone and we have to go. You may feel a little pain. I promise it will not last long-</p><p>It took a few moments for Raelle's irises to light up, and take on an even lighter color than the one they already naturally possessed. The girl blinked fastly, panting, and was finally able to see Scylla. And not only that: she saw every filament of chlorophyll, every plant, leaf and insect, illuminated by a dim luminescent halo.</p><p> But at the same time it seemed to have every bone on fire.</p><p>-Are you all right? Raelle..- Scylla lowered the hands to her shoulders, trying to relieve with her energy the pain that was invading the girl's body. But Raelle, after a few seconds, returned to breathe regularly, relaxing every muscle and stiff features of the face.</p><p>-What did you do?- Her voice was ecstatic.</p><p>-I will explain later, we have to leave. Now- She helped her to her feet, but Raelle did not need it. The girl felt as powerful as ever, filled with strength and power. She knew that not even the most fragile part of her body would break if she jumped down from there. Fear left her body and mind, every answer was finally in her hands.</p><p>Scylla dragged her away from that state of omnipotence by running down the steps, fast, much much faster than during the ascent, and Raelle hardly noticed that she had already touched the ground just after a minute. It ws impossible to rationalize what was going on, but it was definitely a great feeling.</p><p>Scylla checked outside before signaling her to continue, and so together they quickly moved away from the tree, down, towards the southern rivers. They had to be more careful, at least Scylla was, because the Spirits had returned to walk the plain after the Samhain prayer. Phorcys and Hecate must have overlooked the Heir’s absence since they had left her inside the circle of dance, probably convinced she would stay there all night.</p><p>The two stopped in the middle of the meadow, while Scylla tried to chase away some fireflies who had decided to follow them there, attracted by their energy; the last thing they needed was for a group of glowing insects to show exactly where they were, now that Raelle was not handling Rigel's power as well as one would expect from any human. She continued to observe her body, strong and powerful, with a confused and euphoric expression.</p><p>Scylla sighed, placing her fingers again against her temples and forehead, and in a second the light vanished from the blonde's eyes, leaving her completely exhausted. She slumped to the ground, breathing deeply, and placed a hand against her sweaty forehead. All the aura of power vanished into thin air, leaving a deep sense of emptiness in her heart.</p><p>-What did you do to me?-</p><p>If the last time she asked that question her voice was powerful, this time it came out more harsh than she intended to.</p><p>Scylla knelt beside her, trying to help. She was not surprised at the way the other pushed her hands away in a rude manner. It was still a positive reaction compared to those of others she had studied in her early years of education.</p><p>-I shared the energy of my star with you-</p><p>Raelle looked at her out of the corner of her eye, sweating cold, while drying her face with the sleeve of her shirt. And Scylla chose to stay distant, explaining herself.</p><p>-It is normal for you to feel this way. Humans are not made to contain the energy of the stars, some died trying. But you di-</p><p>-And you gave it to me, aware that I could have died?- The girl attacked her, as a consequence of the power she had touched and lost, otherwise she would never have dreamed of addressing her that way.</p><p>It was obvious that Scylla would never, ever take a risk like that, in agreement with Rigel on how much energy to give, so that it would not hurt her.</p><p>At the beginning of the contacts between the spirit and human world, the stars chose to donate their energy to the Spirits  because their essence increased exponentially both sides of a living being: dark and light side. But the dark side of humans had always been too uncontrolled and unpredictable for the Stars to trust them with such power.</p><p>-I knew what I was doing, Raelle- Scylla replied with pride, feeling a bit judged by the human, but soon she remembered why Raelle was reacting that way, and instead of leaving her alone to dispose of Rigel's effect, she came even closer to her, resting her forehead on her shoulder.</p><p>-I know it is not the best feeling in the world, but someone could have seen us at any time-</p><p>Raelle seemed to be making a huge effort to let her stay, but in the end she was able to calm down, controlling her breathing and continuing to wipe away the sweat that was forming immediately after dabbing it with the cloth.</p><p>-I did not mean to be rude, Scyl, forgive me. It was... too much power to handle. I do not know how you do it...-</p><p>-Lots of practice- Scylla whispered, caressing her hands, finding them more and more magnetic.</p><p>They remained silent for a moment, free to breathe and understand what had just happened. Raelle especially needed to. But Scylla felt impatient and, raised one arm, she pointed south, where some trees formed a small grove.</p><p>-Do you see that tree, higher than the others?-</p><p>Raelle narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the shadowy shapes Scylla was indicating, and vaguely saw it. She nodded.</p><p>-Go over there. Lean against the trunk and look straight ahead. You will see another one, even higher. When you see it, walk in that direction until you come to a series of streams that are very close together-</p><p>Raelle turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, still trying to catchher breath.</p><p>-By myself? Are you trying to get rid of me? Will my body be hidden there?-</p><p>The Heir gave her a critical, sarcastic look.</p><p>-It was not exactly what I had in mind. But now that you say it, that seems like a good idea, too-</p><p>Raelle tortured her lips with her teeth, trying not to smile, and finally reached out to kiss Scylla, pressing against her with a much more chaste contact than any previous one. It was different, but it did not change the shock that ran through Scylla’s body, from head to toe. The energy released by Raelle was intoxicating.</p><p>The blonde broke away of just a breath, smiling dreamily. -I have been waiting for this moment for years-</p><p>And for Scylla it was exactly the same, but if she had told her at that moment what she was feeling inside they would not have moved from there for hours, so she just smiled back, then shifted her gaze towards the tree where she lived.</p><p>- I need to get something. You go first, I will join you. And then we will have all night to talk-</p><p>-Talk? That was your plan? I thought you wanted me to explain in details what I meant earlier-</p><p>Raelle scrambled to her feet, smoothing her crumpled shirt -that Scylla had crumpled-. She looked at the Spirit still seated in front of her with a provocative air, as if expecting a stinging response, which however did not come. Scylla was using all her strength to keep herself from ruining the idea she had, by staring Raelle dead in the eye.</p><p>After a silent battle in the night, the human lost.</p><p>-Fine, I will go. But I solemnly swear that if an animal kills me, you will have me on your conscience for life-</p><p>Scylla stood up, shaking her head, the muscles on her face were aching from the amount of smiles she had in one single night.</p><p>-You just do what I told you, and I will assert my authority over any soul eager to eat you before I do- She pushed her away with a smile but with little conviction, and Raelle approached her again, whispering.</p><p>-I thought the Spirits were more modest, who knows why-</p><p>-It is the exact opposite in my case- Scylla looked down maliciously at the flower that Raelle was wearing over her chest. The image of the young girl rose to consciousness, making her grin.</p><p>-That is a really nice corsage, <em>human</em>-</p><p>-Well, thanks. It was a gift- Raelle's smile shone in the night, as she came back to Scylla, returning to the attack -And I like when you say human like that. As if you like one of them. Will you tell me again?-</p><p>It was then that Scylla pushed her harder, snorting a laugh that came directly from the center of her heart.</p><p>-Enough with your silly questions, go!-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the path that separated her from the Royal Tree, Scylla was able to regain a little of her lost lucidity, aside from full control of her movements. The legs were finally working properly, and the stomach had stopped twitching and relaxing like a bellows; the fresh autumn air made its work properly.</p><p>She took a deep breath, feeling happy, thinnking clearly after maybe a couple of hours. It was really happening, Raelle was really there, in the land of the Spirits, just for her.</p><p>Everything seemed similar to a dream. She had spent so much time wondering why her life was not as happy as that of all the other Spirits that now...</p><p>-Scyl! My Goddess, I searched everywhere for you! Where were you?-</p><p>Scylla jumped at the sound of Glory's voice, which she had not seen approaching directly from ahead.</p><p>-Glory, what a pleasure- She pushed her friend aside, proceeding quickly towards the tree, but Glory was behind her in a flash.</p><p>-Scyl, you did not come to the prayer! It is the year of your maturity, you cannot disappear like this!- Her voice was high and worried, all her forgotten youth had plunged back into her body in a second.</p><p>She took Scylla by the arm, forcing her to stop.</p><p>-They saw you walking away with someone and I thought no way. You, walking around with someone? But then I asked around and everyone said the same thing. Is it true? Who was it?- She peered at the Heir from head to toe with a skeptical expression.</p><p>Scylla skilfully avoided her scrutiny by starting to walk again, undecided whether to tell her the truth. She could tell Glory, right?</p><p>-It was Raelle-</p><p>Glory covered her mouth with both hands, following her strides with a pseudo-run, the only way she had always managed to keep up with her. After one look around to make sure no one heard them, she squeezed her arm again and literally hopped beside her.</p><p>-Oh my Goddess, oh my Goddess, I knew it! Where is she? I want to meet her. Can I meet her?-</p><p>-No, Glory- Scylla freed her arm from her grip, again, hiding the amusement in her voice. She did not want to share Raelle with anyone for years, let alone for a single night. The first night they met in five years.</p><p>-Quite right. You are right. And where have you been? Where did you take her?- After those questions she was seized by an illumination. Her eyes widened, and the sound made by inhaling a large amount of air from her mouth earned the attention of the heir. The expression of the Water Spirit became mischievous as she came closer to Scylla, lowering her voice.</p><p>-What did you do, Scylla?-</p><p>The Heir quickly moved away from her friend, finally close to the entrance to her home, she already said too much and wasted enough time, time she could have spent with Raelle. Glory’s reaction was hilarious, though.</p><p>-Nothing that should interest you, Glory. Are my parents home?-</p><p>-No, but-</p><p>-Good- Scylla raised a hand in front of her, stopping the new flood of words ready to come out of Glory's mouth.</p><p>-If you may excuse me, I have to go. And I need a favor, please. Find Abigail. Tell her Raelle is here and that she will not be able to see her until tomorrow. Thank you!- She turned and pushed aside the leaves at the entrance to the tree.</p><p>-But!-</p><p>-It is not Scylla who asks you. It is your future Queen. Thank you, Glory!- Scylla's voice came muffled from inside the house.</p><p>-But, Scyl! It will take me hours to find her! And you know she intimidates me. And! You have to go doing what, exactly?- Glory spoke loudly against the large leaves, without entering. No one was allowed to enter the royal abode without permission.</p><p>Scylla suddenly reappeared, making her jump and take a few steps back; the Heir was holding a white cloth -a never seen one- tightly in her arms that it looked like a formal dress. The water Spirit looked back up at Scylla’s raven hair as she was walking back, headed in the same direction from which they had come.</p><p>-You have to go doing what, Scylla!?-</p><p>-Exactly what you thought I already did!-</p><p>Glory watched Scylla turning for a brief moment, smiling at her in a way that was totally new. It was not the smile of the Scylla who grew up with her, or the Scylla she had known for years. It was a new smile, younger, happier, free from the heaviness she always carried around. It was a loving smile.</p><p>The Heir spun around and started walking fast, until she ran, far away, in the darkness of the trees that separated the grassy plain from the rivers of the Sacred Unions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she arrived in the thick of the woods she stopped, resting the palm of one hand against the bark of an old olive tree, and caught her breath. She did not want to join Raelle out of breath, however impatient she was to be with her, because her plan required a certain reserve of breath.</p><p>As her dark dress fell to the ground she could not help but imagine Raelle undressing her, and she sighed, feeling hot, leaning against the old tree for support.</p><p>“Scylla, you are not an animal. Come on. You have got to get a hold of yourself"</p><p>She carefully folded the cloth and left it where the two main branches united in the trunk, knowing that no Spirit would ever steal anything that did not belong to them. Then she took the white one, feeling once again its weft between her fingers, finding it pleasantly fresh and soft, almost impalpable. She held it by the top, letting the rest fall and almost reach the ground. Through the fabric she could see the opaque bark of the olive tree. It was perfect.</p><p>It was her mother who had given it to her during one of the past Beltane. For the right occasion, she said.</p><p>Well, that was not just right, it was the only one she ever wanted.</p><p>She slipped into the light fabric by passing it over her head, and when she had smoothed it properly, feeling as excited as the day of her First Run, if not more, she started walking towards Raelle, who was waiting for her beyond the last row of rosmery and jasmine bushes.</p><p> </p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  <em>There is something strange about that place, like a dream already seen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a place already visited in the past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little noises makes her turn towards the vegetation, and that is when she remembers:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that is one of the places she and Scylla met.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The streams, the fresh moss-like grass under her bare feet, the slight embarrassment on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes back observing the water illuminated by moonlight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>reaches down to touch it with her fingerstips. It is freezing cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wonders why Scylla wanted to take her right there.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☾-_</p><p>
  <em>Scylla reaches the last plants with a light step,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle is exactly where they met in a distant dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now there they are; true, alive, together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remains hidden for a few moments,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>watching the loved girl lowering herself beside the water,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then standing up, waiting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon touching and illuminating her calm face,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the scar, the neck, the shoulder line,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the soft dark shirt she wears, make her look like she is being kissed by pure silver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle has already waited long enough, she made her wait long enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With new steps, slow and silent, Scylla comes out under the moonlight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like the first time they truly saw each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  <em>She immediately feels her, perceives her presence from the vibration of the ground,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and turns around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle did not expect to see her with a different dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thought that the previous one was enough to make her shine, but what she wears now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>is completely beyond any earthly imagination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She involuntary holds her breath in front of Scylla, who approaches with a soft step,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>almost weightless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally she can see the truth about her nature, and how different they are;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anyone now could distinguish the immortal soul from the human one whose time on earth is limited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, Scylla does not look at her like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not make her feel mortal, or weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the contrary, her gaze fills her with strength, and honor, and power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she wants to give everything she is receiving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only when Scylla gets even closer, Raelle is able to notice the most eloquent detail of the dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is semi transparent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it would be polite to look away from such a fair figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be better, it is rude to stare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Especially what you are not allowed to stare at,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like a body visible through a light white fabric.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle. It is rude to stare.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But she fails.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A greater force is ruling over her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and if she cannot look away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she charges her gaze with respect, and with devotion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles, reaching for her and, without a word,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>caress her face with soft hands,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kissing her on the lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle bring her arms to hold her back,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she feels the spine right under the fingers, as if that dress did not even exist,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it makes her touch lighter. For that, she needs the approval of the Heir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla deeps into the embrace, nodding against Raelle’s face,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>as lips meet and hands press,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>one against the face of the knight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the other against the back of the queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla separates from her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>after stealing her breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From there on, their voices are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>slight whispers in the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you cross the border?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As I have always done”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Answer worthy of you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They smile, Scylla's hand on Raelle's cheeks. The other one begins to untie the first braid above the temple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what awaits for us, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not care as long as I am with you. We will think about it tomorrow. Tonight, my only thought is to love you. To show you how i want to make love to you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla breathes once more through the mouth, because, Goddess,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle cannot ignite her flames with a single sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Abigail is here” The first braid is free. She proceeds with the second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle smiles. “I could not care less about her right now”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla kisses her again, tasting joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not you care about the wonderful Abigail?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle moves away from her, always holding her tightly in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe you are right, someone should warn her”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have already thought about it” The second braid is loose. To the last one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's blue eyes shine in the moonlight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle smiles, admiring her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You did not just want to talk, then”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she said the wrong thing, because Scylla starts to back away after removing her hand from her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you think?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit does not give her any sign. She turns and begins to cross the stream, placing her bare feet on the stones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is right behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☾-_</p><p>
  <em>The night is bright;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is close, and it takes her breath away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the hours of emotional control, however, do not allow her to fully demonstrate how happy she is to be there with her human. She must make an effort to let go, it is what she is trying to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels Raelle's eyes fixed on her back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she enjoys that feeling, satisfied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Especially when she hears her lover losing balance and dip one foot in the cold water of the second river.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turns her head for a moment, teasing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not get distracted”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle exhales, tries to act elegant,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but even when she fails, Scylla still thinks of her as the most charming soul she ever seen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you taking me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will see”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walk in silence, until Scylla talks again over the quiet sound of water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know, It is tradition of my people..” She skips the last stone of the third river, landing on the thin strip of land surrounded by streams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wearing clothes like this” She strokes the white garment with her fingertips, wishing they were Raelle's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In front of the loved one”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallows, trying with a quick glance to capture Raelle's emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They meet each other’s eyes at the same time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they shine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Scylla continues across a new river, placing one foot on the first stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To show themselves vulnerable. To communicate to that soul the desire to become one”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle continues to stare at her, following in her footsteps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Technically, we could not be here now”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla laughs softly, thinking about how many rules she is breaking that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“These are the rivers of the Sacred Unions”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She reaches the bank of the fourth river, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and there she stops, turning around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is immediately behind, and is practically a breath away from her, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>since the land between the waters is not that big.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Rivers’ is not exactly the right word: the bed of each is a maximum of three meters wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looked from above they form a shape similar to a large delta; they all proceed towards the southern sea and, a few kilometers away, each stream joins to form a single large river. While each comes from a different source, all from the west.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, the two are almost in the middle of the delta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle licks her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you bring me here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice is still whispered, and Scylla wants to answer her before anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because no matter what happens, I love you. And I want to be with you in these rivers, one day”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not even blink, but Scylla knows her feelings are reciprocated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A single step is enough,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle rests her forehead against Scylla’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My father always said that if a Spirit shows the heart to a human, that human will betray them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desecrating their heart. Yet, I want to show mine to you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle finally strokes the side of her face with one hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are the heir, Scyl”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla raises her face, searching for warm lips, but what she finds are other words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you want me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes” Scylla sighs, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>looking the human in the eye,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the same eyes she thought she saw in Porter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a sacrilege to have even thought of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle’s irises are slowly eaten by the central black,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and her gaze focuses,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>looking down where the neckline of the white dress </em>
</p><p>
  <em>leaves the chest skin uncovered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit already knows what Raelle is looking at, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so she does not miss even the smallest nuance of incredulity that envelops the features of the human:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla’s skin become opalescent above the heart, thanks to a simple and quick emotional command,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> more and more evanescent with each passing second, until it ceases to be flesh, solid and palpable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now it is simple, transparent energy, and her heart beats fast under Raelle's gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  <em>She has never seen anything like it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where before there was a chest that rose with each breath,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>now there is an aperture, only it is not empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can see into Scylla's rib cage, right where</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her heart is beating fast, and the blood of a color that is not</em>
</p><p>
  <em> truly red is sent inside her body</em>
</p><p>
  <em>through filaments that disappear behind the skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heart seems to contain actual fire, lit from within,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe hers, too, looks like this, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but she does not think it is possible for a human heart to be just as gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If they had found themselves in another situation, that vision</em>
</p><p>
  <em>would have probably scared her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being able to see the heart of a living being inside the body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>beating,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>alive, and so, so close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is... impossible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can touch it, Raelle”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's voice is a breath against her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not really a demanding prayer, hers, but it is a request,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kind, calm and above all thoughtful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is the Spirit herself who accompanies her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They move slow. So as to leave her free to stop if she wants to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she does not want to stop. She wants Scylla's heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And feels extremely selfish and rude tothink such a thing, but the feeling is pushed away by the Heir’s energy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when hand and heart are close enough to connect on an incredible intimate way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows she would never betray her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla knows, too. For that she is trusting Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fingertips pass through the first layer of energy, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and from there it takes very little,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>very little to reach the beating heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle, however, takes all the time in the world.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☾-_</p><p>
  <em>Scylla holds her breath,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>as within their dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is close, she feels her warmth above the center of her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her fingers touch the heart, and she gasps, clutching on the dark shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is one of the strangest sensations she has ever experienced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But also one of the most pleasant and liberating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now she understands why her father always said those words; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>having the heart touched is an irreversible act of love and trust. Now, she understands and feels Raelle is hers, and she is Raelle's, forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows the human would never betray her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warm fingers feel her pulse, just brushing, gentle, full of fear;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but for a Spirit, born of energy and not of flesh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that scene is not something as surreal as it can be for Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, her life is truly in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One choice, and Raelle could kill her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep blue eyes look up at the clear ones of the girl,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Spirit sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's hand draws back, until it comes out of her chest, trembling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Show me how humans make love”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_-☉-_</p><p>
  <em>“We have to be careful, Scyl”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla nods,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>once, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>then two,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>three, five times,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>faster and faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gets up on tiptoe to reach Raelle's mouth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and as their limits slowly dissolve,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>one is aware of the other's thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This happens in the rivers of the Sacred Unions:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>being connected to nature also means</em>
</p><p>
  <em>joining a collective consciousness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But only they are on those shores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>therefore theirs are the only consciences to be shared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle lowers her face slowly, allowing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla to kiss her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and then again, and then more slowly, and then with more ardor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even if it was not impossible for someone to come and see them in that sacred place, Scylla ran a risk that no Spirit would ever tolerate.</p><p>With one step back, and then another, she stepped into the water of the fifth river, taking Raelle with her.</p><p>The blonde thought of stopping her as soon as she heard her retreat, because it was practically the beginning of the winter season, and although in the Spirit Kingdom the temperature was higher than in the north, the night was still cold. She did not expect the perception of warm water that welcomed feet and ankles.</p><p>Scylla sensed her emotions and spoke against her skin, amused.</p><p>-Did you really think I would have take you into freezing water on a winter night? Unions take place throughout the span of a year, we must be prepared- That said, Scylla pulled her down with her when she plunged into the water without warning, laughing. And they did not have time to enjoy the warmth of the water, because they were again hungry for each other.</p><p>At that point, Scylla's dress was completely useless, but neither of them seemed to care, too busy using little sight to leave room for all other senses.</p><p>Raelle took Scylla back in her arms, then leaned her against a nearby rock so as not to have to use all her strength solely to support her. Scylla did not hold back anymore, not even when she felt the pulsation inside her body. She simply held it at bay, consciously, so that she could fully enjoy Raelle's attentions, which had now moved all the way down her neck. Her kisses left a burning trail on pale skin, and Raelle realized that where she had put the most energy she could almost see, beyond the skin, actual fire.</p><p>-Can you catch on fire?- She whispered against Scyllla’s ear, biting then her skin lightly, and the spirit was able to respond only when that attention was over.</p><p>-I am a Fire Spirit, of course I can catch on fire- She smiled, before returning to hold back her moans while Raelle explored her body with full palms.</p><p>They stared into each other's eyes during those long moments of exploration, and Raelle carefully observed where Scylla seemed to appreciate her touch best.</p><p>-Do you mean that if it happens right now, I will be on fire, too?- She kissed her lips once, moving one hand down.</p><p>-No, the fire surrounds and does not burn, if it is controlled-</p><p>Scylla lost her breath at the last word, and tightened her grip on the human’s shoulders; a moan escaped her lips as Raelle's hands touched her throbbing center, which began beating much faster. Her body was begging her to let Raelle explore her, to enter and go beyond all bodily separation, but that meant mating, and Raelle was still not quite able to control her sexual energy. If they got carried away and she had not been determined not to retain even the smallest molecule of energy, a moment of inattention, a second of uncontrolled desire would have been enough, and the essence of Raelle would have remained inside her. It was definitely not something either of them wanted now. Better not risk it.</p><p>Raelle kissed her languidly, then whispered against her mouth in a hoarse voice, bringing her back to fully sense that touch she was still giving her.</p><p>“...If I do this, will you catch on fire?”</p><p>Was she really that presumptuous? Scylla did not believe the bravado that she had just heard in her voice.</p><p>Frowning, taken by pleasure, the Spirit smiled, answering between kisses.</p><p>-You have to stop talking, especially when we are doing this-</p><p>Under the starry sky, she could not expect Rigel to not see, so she decided it was time to call the star to her advantage.</p><p>And it only took a second. A second in which its energy invaded the body and allowed her to surround Raelle with her arms and reverse their positions.</p><p>The other girl was astonished by that speed and strength, which had allowed Scylla to move her body as if it were lighter than a feather. When she looked into the electric blue eyes of the Spirit, at the moment extremely pleased, she groaned.</p><p>-You cannot use your star against me. Just because you have it and I do not, does not mean tha-</p><p>Scylla silenced her with a kiss bordering on violence, dominating her with her body and power.</p><p>She then unbuttoned the dark shirt dripping with water and threw it far away, without caring where the current would take it.</p><p>Scylla spoke the last rational words of the night; her voice was low, then, coupled with Rigel's, who avoided spying on their intimacy, directing all its sight elsewhere.</p><p>If Raelle was still inexperienced in the use of energy, the same thing could not be said of her, with all her hours of training; she would have been able to control herself for as long as necessary. Even until dawn.</p><p>
  <em>“Believe me, Raelle. You will thank my star for what it will allow me to do to you"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Daughter of the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to dive deep into the chapter atmosphere, these two songs are perfect:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUZFZoNfQjQ<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_sR4epKtNA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These words are not contained or cannot be found in any book or annal. No Spirit has memory of them, apart from the respective owners of such memories. Their souls, weighed by remorse and pain, tried to share these happenings with the memory of the Sacred Trees, however, anyone who ever wished to revive them could not see any face or physiognomy. Only shadows and outlines distinguish the protagonists of the facts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some say this is a legend the ancestors created to keep order inside the kingdom, others claim to have witnessed some moments of the story. Nobody can know for sure.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is the memory of the protagonists.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Two young Spirits run under the trees,</p><p>they laugh happily, free from the weights of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Two young Spirits run fast over the roofs of the houses in the inner circle of the Valley:</p><p>one of them turns his head, making sure they lost their pursuers.</p><p>The other takes shelter behind a chimney, takes her friend by the tunic and stops his run, pulling him into hiding with her.</p><p>“Gone” he says, laughing, after a solemn pause. Then he offers the girl one of the two forms of crystallized honey he takes from beneath his shirt. Relieved, she pats him lightly on the chest with her open hand, friendly.</p><p> </p><p>The young Spirit waits by the side of the eastern woods.</p><p>He scratches his jaw, annoyed by the hair that is starting to grow there.</p><p>His friend is approaching, accompanied by a slimmer figure at her side.</p><p>He watches them both, speechless.</p><p>"She is my sister"</p><p>The new girl smiles at him.</p><p>"I know who she is." He nudges her friend, embarrassed, and continues to look at the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>"You are running too fast, wait!"</p><p>One of the young Spirits stops, the other goes on. When she realizes she is alone in the run she stops, too, noticing her sister and her friend close by. He holds out his hand, kindly, and her sister smiles at him.</p><p>In her heart, a touch of jealousy arises suddenly, appeased only by feeling their happiness.</p><p> </p><p>The three Spirits have grown, strong, healthy and powerful, each in their own element.</p><p>The boy and the young sister are promised, they have understood this for some time now.</p><p>He takes his gaze away from the girl, watching his friend, nearby.</p><p>"We should go east"</p><p>"Why would we do that?" The older girl barely looks up from the carving she’s working on, sitting astride a large branch.</p><p>The younger of the three looks at him curiously without saying a word.</p><p>"Because I met a friend there some time ago and I would like to introduce him to you"</p><p>Now, his young companion speaks, intertwining her fingers with his. "East? Do you mean the Eastern Kingdom?"</p><p>He smiles, assuming a shrewd expression.</p><p>"No, I simply mean east"</p><p>The two sisters look at each other, undecided.</p><p> </p><p>On the summer solstice, night of the Run, three figures move quickly beyond the Kingdom borders, as each Spirit's eyes are closing to sleep.</p><p>Together they head east, fast, faster, young and impatient. With their speed they can avoid traveling by sea, the safest way to not step on any human land. They reach a city at dawn, after crossing many plains, rivers and dry lands cracked by aridity. This is what happens to places where there is war brought by humans.</p><p>The older sibling looks around, distressed by that feeling of hopelessness.</p><p>"Why did you bring us here?"</p><p>She surrounds her younger sister with an arm, who also observes that desolation with infinite sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“To show you that humans are not entirely evil. Trust me"</p><p>They come to a tent hidden by some palm trees and a couple of large rocks of the same color as the earth. The curtain that hides the entrance moves, and a tall figure appears in their presence. He is a young man.</p><p>When he lowers the hood concealing his features she can study his face: the human seems older than all of them, but not by much. He is very handsome. The young Spirit studies him for a long time, and he does the same thing with her.</p><p>A strong hand is offered out, she holds it, but the grip loses strength and takes on sweetness. The young man bows, places a kiss on the back of the her hand with intensity.</p><p>“It is an honor to finally meet. I have heard a lot about you. My name si Izdaja."</p><p>His smiling eyes shine in the direction of his friend - who winks in his direction - then return to observe the girl. There is fire in his soul.</p><p>The Spirit is speechless, so she just smiles. She feels something light up in her heart.</p><p>And it is that something that pushes her to visit that place again, and again, without being accompanied by the other two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>The Elemental Being met with Izdaja</em> <em>many times in the man's abode, and there they consumed their love, and promised to marry. There, the Spirit showed her heart to her beloved, and he took it without second thoughts.</em></p><p>
  <em>At the time, she did not know he was selfish and greedy. He hid his nature with great experience from the eyes of the Spirit, blind with her first Love. He was her chance to prove she did not need another Spirit to rule with. He was what she always desired: a firey and indomit personality, an apparently safe anchor, someone she could rely on. They talked about their future, he was always telling her how he wanted to be a soldier and a general of the army, and even if she was more bonded with peace by her nature, her rebellious soul agreed with him to not feel different and distant from the one she loved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But soon, she would have discovered the truth about the human at great cost.</em>
</p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The vessel swayed slightly on the calm waves of the southern ocean, on which they had now been traveling for several days. The sky was clear, some white clouds flowed placidly above them and the silence, which was never really such, was broken by the constant sound of the water and harmonized by the cry of the seagulls and the occasional creaking of the wet wood.</p><p>A distant voice, heard only by the farthest part of consciousness, whispered in her ear, not clear enough to be understood.</p><p>She breathed in the salty air with her mouth open, smiling; once she touched the ground she would rejoin with her beloved, and everything would return to normal.</p><p>-The sea makes me sick- the Heir placed her elbows against the wooden bulwark, silent as usual, and her sister looked at her face for a moment, smiling faintly. The older sister immediately understood the reason behind that expression and snorted, slightly amused. -I could swear that the moment you have a child, it will surely be linked to the sea-</p><p>But the blonde ignored those words, hiding her blush.</p><p>-Courage, sister. It will not last much longer, one hour and you will touch the earth-</p><p>- I hope so. I'm sick of all this swaying-</p><p>The younger Spirit looked back to the horizon, once again inhaling the sea air, feeling invigorated by it as by nothing else, and the brunette talked again, mostly to not concentrate on her nausea.</p><p>-I do not understand why we had to go back so early. Couldn't we just stay in Aturdokht and communicate via letter?- She turned, leaning her back against the preciously carved wood, and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>-You, more than anyone else, should know that it is not possible. We have to go back. You, you have to come back. This was just a vacation-</p><p>-Maybe for you- the gaze of the older Spirit became darker as she stared in the opposite direction to that of her sister, who felt  guilty for the lack of empathy that had caught her; duty was important in her life, more than anything else, but lately she had been able to understand her sister's vision a little more. She hastened to apologize.</p><p>-I am sorry we had to go back so soon, but our parents are waiting for us, and your maturity is not far. After that you will be free to return-</p><p>At that, the oldest turned on her side, looking directly to her face. Her expression was amused, but not friendly. -You are young, little sister. When you become Queen there is no longer space to follow your heart’s desires. And you know what our parents think about the bloodline. I must unite with a ungraceful and boorish Spirit-</p><p>-You make our nature seem so unpleasant, sister... do not you think you are a bit unfair? Our parents take care of us- The girl looked down at the wood touching her long white fingers, and the Heir beside her laughed deeply, disconsolately.</p><p>-You are truly young... and you are our parent’s favorite. You are not the heir. Also, you met your Spirit at a young age, it is normal that you cannot understand me-</p><p>Having said this, she lifted her weight off the side and, with a deep sigh, walked away, heading for the forecastle.</p><p>The young woman looked regretfully at her straight back until she disappeared behind the large white sails, brilliant, kissed by the light of the summer sun.</p><p> </p><p>-Here you are!- The Spirit did not even have time to add anything else that his beloved threw her arms around his neck; he twirled the young Spirit a couple of times before setting her down on the pier in front of the docked ship.</p><p>-Could you maintain an appropriate demeanor until the moment of your union, please?- The Heir walked past them at a brisk pace, her words were not entirely serious: just seeing them in each other's arms had rekindled her nostalgia.</p><p>She strode towards her horse.</p><p>Her longtime friend watched her scowl up on her steed and returned his gaze to the young Spirit who clung to him.</p><p>-Did something bad happen?-</p><p>-No, she acts like that because it went well, you know how the first days are, for her...- Both walked to their steeds, followed by the Air Guardians.</p><p>The ride did not last long, they reached the Valley in the early afternoon: the Heir was the first to arrive, fast and impatient, and shortly after touching the ground with her feet, she retired into her rooms inside the Royal Tree.</p><p>The sky was no longer as cloudless as it had been a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Sister... wake up-</p><p>The younger Spirit opened her eyes in the dark of the night and met the glowing gaze of her sister, who looked at her with a strange euphoria.</p><p>-What is happening? Are you feeling well?-</p><p>-I have to return to Aturdokht, can you justify my absence with our parents tomorrow?-</p><p>-Aturdokht?- She moved under the light blanket, supporting her weight on one arm, -We have only been back for a week, don't you think your absence will seem suspicious? Do not ask me to lie again, please- Concern started to permeate every word and her chest began to rise and fall in agitation.</p><p>-Don't be silly. They would never doubt you-</p><p>-That is why I do not want to lie-</p><p>The older sister pulled away from the bed, acting bitter and hurt. -You know what future awaits me. Please. I promise I won’t ask you again-</p><p>The youngest looked at her intently, scrutinizing her features in the darkness of the room. Lying about her sister's private life had always been difficult, especially with her parents, who seemed to have a sixth sense whenever she tried to hide the truth. She was much less good than the Heir in this; her sister never had any problems with that behavior and the lies came easily from her mouth. But was all this justifiable?</p><p>The sadness in the eyes of the eldest daughter and the love she felt towards her were enough to convince her.</p><p>-How long will you be away?-</p><p>-Just one day-</p><p>The second child rubbed her eyes with one hand, taking a deep breath. -Fine. But this will be the last time-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is the legend that speaks of two sisters: one is the darkness of the night, the other is the light of the moon. One is the most hidden hole of a cave, the other is like the luminous reflection on the waves of indomitable sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody knows this legend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figures are blurred, the words are distant and muffled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only the holders of these memories can retrace their own deeds.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, as the sun rose behind the thickest and darkest clouds, the younger sister awoke immersed in the hustle and bustle of many agitated Spirits, inside and outside the Tree. She got out of bed and ran into the main room, still in her nightgown, as the feelings that animated her heart were anything but pleasant and peaceful. Her parents, Perse and Asteria, were already up, their faces full of unease and distress.</p><p>-What happened?- The young woman asked, clinging to her mother's arm.</p><p>Thunder shook the earth, and her worried clear gaze darted to the window. The previous evening she heard the song of crickets, that storm was not the work of nature.</p><p>-Your sister united with a human this night-</p><p>It was the father who spoke, in a thunderous and angry voice, moving then away from the family to speak with the Guardians gathered at the entrance of the Tree.</p><p>-What..? No... It is not possible, she said...-</p><p>The mother looked at her face, pained and surprised.</p><p>-You knew about her bond, and did not tell us? Daughter... did you lie to us?-</p><p>-No! I, I...- Tears gushed from her bright eyes as she shook her head, taken by fear. -I had no choice, Mother! She is my sister!-</p><p>The mother stepped away, emanating deep sadness, betrayed by her favorite daughter, who had never dared to disobey her. She joined the king, whose voice was muffled by the roar of thunder and rain.</p><p>-We have no choice. We will perform the ritual and cut her connection with nature. She will be banished, forever-</p><p>Everything was happening so fast.</p><p>Both rulers turned to face the younger of their daughters, who had fallen to the ground with her face hidden behind her hands. Her suffering increased the intensity of the rain that fell on the Kingdom, lashing homes and trees in a storm that lasted more than a few days.</p><p>-We cannot tell anyone what truly happened- The two adults spoke to each other in a low voice, nodding, then Perse approached her daughter slowly, but without lowering himself to her level.</p><p>-From this moment, daughter, you will be the Heir of the Kingdom, as your sister betrayed her own nature and our entire family-</p><p> </p><p>The storm did not calm down even to give breath to the sky, and those who were present back then do not clearly remember what happened in detail in the following minutes, as chaos is not a prerogative of the Spirits, and betrayal is something that must be hidden even from personal memory.</p><p>Perse and Astrea decided to follow their eldest daughter to perform the ceremony immediately, wasting no time, and ordered their daughter to watch over the people in their absence. Secretly. No one in the Kingdom should have known anything. Not even the wise elders.</p><p>And so the daughter did, sorrowful beyond measure, accompanied by her betrothed, who helped her reassure the inhabitants of the Valley with his reassuring nature, explaining with false truths the reason behind the furious storm that was devastating their oblivious souls. Each was ordered to remain in their own homes, and to leave only when a call came from the Sovereigns themselves. The Spirits, so they did, because no loyal subject wished to disobey the words of a Sovereign, always fair and caring.</p><p>-What will we do, now?- Closed the last door, he turned to the new Heir, pushing aside some raven locks from his wet face. Her gaze was lost in the direction of the ocean, where her mother had given birth to her.</p><p>A new light pervaded her eyes, so intense that the male Spirit found it hard to recognize her.</p><p>-We are going to sea-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A large boat was taken, although they were only two to sail, as it was impossible to think of overcoming the waves of the ocean with a small embarkation. Sky and water were of a single color, and everything was mixed in cobalt blue, gray, black and lightning; the storm swept into the sea more than anywhere else in the Kingdom of Spirits or Humans.</p><p>The Star of the new Heir steered the vessel as the waves crashed against the wood from all directions, causing the boat to sway dangerously.</p><p>Her older sister lied to her for the first time in their life. She had gone to the human to unite with him outside the waters of the Rivers of Unions, going against their traditions, betraying her trust and their bond. Despite this, she was unable to feel anger, as she knew her sister's soul and desires, and had learned to understand the torment she felt towards her future.</p><p>She prayed the sea, the Sacred Trees and the Goddess to give her wise judgment, and she prayed to arrive in time to save her family.</p><p>So they sailed, trying to orient themselves following the Star, and once in the open ocean, their eyes glimpsed some vessels among the rough high waves: they had managed to reach the Royal ships.</p><p>But they were not the only ones, however, standing still in the chaos of the sea. The old Heir knew what she did was against the Law, and so she tried to come back before any of her family members could suspect of her, but the Sovereigns were not Beings devoid of emotional intelligence or wisdom. They had perceived the moment of their daughter's union at the exact moment in which it occurred. Furthermore, fate was clear, written among the Stars, who watched without intervene the events that would take place in a few moments.</p><p>The boats drew alongside, and the storm became more violent.</p><p>The voices of the Sovereigns were no longer low and earthly, but one with the elements, as strong and violent as the ocean and air around them: they accused their daughter of treason, they did not accept excuses, they did not give forgiveness. And the Heir defended herself with bitter words, her heart obscured by a shadow that was not there the day before. She screamed her fate was not in the hands of the Spirits or the Stars, she would not let others decide of her life.</p><p>Harsh words, the two Spirits heard from afar, approaching slowly against the fury of the water.</p><p>The voice of the Sovereign Father, previous Heir, spoke again and -even if he was a Fire Spirit- an immense wave crushed against his firstborn's boat, making it almost turn upside down. Only the younger sister managed to avoid the worst, running towards the bulwark and commanding the sea at will, appeasing its violence. The oldest daughter saw her, and her eyes shone like a light inside a stormy cloud.</p><p>“Sister! You’re here! Please, help me! They won’t listen to their Heir, their daughter!”</p><p>"No! Your sister, now, is the Heir. You are banned from the Kingdom!" The king roared loudly with the sound of the distant thunder.</p><p>The ships did not stop on the waves, but crashed against each other, the water Spirits on the Royal vessels could do nothing in the face of such elemental impetuosity, and only the young Heir was able, that day, to command the ocean, aided by her own star. It was then that the fiery gaze of the firstborn found the one of her little sister, animated by an unknown and ancestral rage. Thunder fell from the sky, heavy, hurling itself against the mast of the new Heir's boat, causing it to catch fire instantly, fire that did not die out in the rain. The traitor's voice rose high, and it came from the lightning bolt.</p><p>"Is it true? You... you told them! You betrayed me!"</p><p>And the young woman, reached by her companion, connected their gazes, as far as possible, trying to see beyond the water that continued to overwhelm their ship and hit them in the face with force.</p><p>“No! I never told anyone! Quench your fury, and maybe we can go home together!"</p><p>"You know this is not possible now!" Another wave hit the two ships, now close to each other. "Now it is you, the Heir. That was what you wanted all this time, wasn't it?"</p><p>They screamed out of their lungs to be heard, the sound of the waves was too intense.</p><p>“No, what are you saying? No! I have never wanted this! You are wiser than this, beloved sister! What happened to your fearless heart!"</p><p>“My heart has always been like this, sister! But no one has ever understood it, no one!"</p><p>Tears joined the salty and sweet water of sea and sky on her suffering face, while her dark gaze remained tied to that of her sister, and the two ships moved away, guided by a large vortex of air and water that had created around them.</p><p>The young woman could not find the words, hit in the heart by the pain of her sibling, and her companion held her with his arms, seeking stability on the wet deck. It was he who spoke now, even if his voice was much weaker than the others, as his element was the only one invisible at the moment.</p><p>“We understand you! Do not let anger cloud your future and your soul! We are friends!"</p><p>The previous Heir looked at him from afar, listening to his words, the only ones that had accompanied her since they were only two rebellious and happy kids, whose only thought was to hide from the Guardians of the Air during their adventures on the roofs of the Valley homes. Something changed in her gaze: seeing the sister and her closest friend being there for her enlightened her heart, but it was not enough to compense the avarice that had touched it; anger had entered and there it had found fertile ground. Being one with a man meant sharing his emotions and his nature.</p><p>And it was then that other ships, different from theirs in shape and energy, appeared from afar on the moving horizon.  </p><p>They were armed and fast. Humans.</p><p>The water told the Spirits everything. How those humans wanted to attack, who ideated the plan, all the lies about mutual love and trust only to get what they wanted in the first place.</p><p>"Humans vessels!" The King spoke through a new thunder that shook the sky, and everyone's eyes darted to the eldest daughter, who stared in the direction of the new ships, frozen in place.</p><p>“No...”</p><p>"You brought them to us!" It was the king again; with his voice, a thunder took shape in the air and turned into lightning, which fell violently against the ship of the eldest daughter.</p><p>"No, Father, stop!!!" The second child raised a hand without being able to control it, and a wave crashed into the boat of the Sovereigns, moving it dangerously backwards. The whole equipage clung to ropes and wood, trying not to fall into the sea, and rage took possession of the elements again, which stormed furiously on everyone present.</p><p>In that chaos, no one saw the Queen clinging to her companion's arm and beg him to let go of his anger, that what happened was enough. No one saw him pull away from her with fire in his eyes and head for the stern castle. Although his star watched over him, and he was calling out for its strength, no light was shone upon the King.</p><p>Meanwhile, the ships of the humans came closer, and at the front, leading them, was Izdaja. The one who had joined the Heir, and who now sailed with a determined gaze, devoid of the love he had sold dearly. The eyes of everyone looked in the direction of the human ships, but only those of the three young Spirits recognized the hurtful betrayal in the expression of their friend and lover.</p><p>"No..." The eldest daughter approached the closest edge to the enemy boats, pushed by an involuntary force, while her legs lost strength and dropped her to the ground, under the violent rain and the leaden sky illuminated at every breath by flashes of light. And the younger sister and her fiance found themselves without strength, understanding only then what was happening out of their control.</p><p>A single order was enough for Izdaja to initiate the attack, his face crossed by a feeling of victory and arrogance, emotions that reached the heart of the firstborn Heir, who bent over with her hands over her heart, crying more.</p><p>That was the worst betrayal a Spirit could receive during their earthly life.</p><p>And the childhood friend, too, twisted his expression into one of pain, and cried, without however letting his vulnerable emotions distract him from the anger that began to mount inside the soul. An enormous and tragic responsibility fell on his shoulders once he realized of being the one who introduced the human to her friend, causing all of this.</p><p>He broke away from her lover, leaving her motionless in the middle of the deck of the ship, and with great willpower he called his element with a cry, and violence, and anger.</p><p>Arrows of fire and strange steel globes started to fall, mixed with rain, on the six ships of the Spirits. They tore the sails, causing them to catch fire; destroyed the wood with heartbreaking sounds; broke the masts, and they fell into the sea, dragging many Spirits into the fall.</p><p>New chaos blew up on the place, much more disordered than the previous one, which had been animated by the wild side of the Elements, while now, they no longer possessed restraints or controls, and the artifices of humans only worsened their balance.</p><p>The beloved of the new Heir cried, and with that cry a great rocky ledge emerged from the ocean, impaling one of the human ships. It lifted the vessel from the sea, bringing it at least twenty meters above the agitated water surface, and when the hands of the Spirit lowered with another cry , the rock crumbled, causing the boat to miserably fall and crash onto another one beneath it. And the explosion of sound that broke out was too loud for any present ear. It was worse than the crash of the waves and the thunder of the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Betrayal was the cause that guided every action, that day, but one of the worst memory was what followed.</p><p> </p><p>No one expected the flame that fell from the sky on the boat of the firstborn Heir, causing it to burn entirely. Not even the Queen, whose scream in the direction of her daughter was swallowed up by the sound of the sea and the cry of the young sister.</p><p>The King's voice was the only sound that was heard for a few moments.</p><p>“What you have done will only affect you, Sarah. You will not cause the Kingdom's defeat, only your own."</p><p>Then, he turned to his youngest daughter and the other ships.</p><p>“I will be merciful with you, your disobedience will not be punished as the Kingdom needs an Heir. But know that your actions will have a consequence, too! Now let the traitor fall into the sea, let her be taken by the humans, who she loves so much that she had joined one of them. She is no longer my daughter, she is no longer a Spirit. And the sea, no man's land, will decide what to do with her life!"</p><p>Sarah, having heard everything, widened her eyes, and her frozen soul crumbled as soon as the last word was spoken.</p><p>She looked at her sister, then at her old friend.</p><p>They did not moved, as shocked as her, and inside her soul that behaviour only meant pure abandon.</p><p>Then she looked towards the human ships.</p><p>Her husband was not there even if his eyes stared back at her, full of incomprehensible wrath.</p><p>Lastly, she stared at the ship of the Sovereigns, , who had just declared her death sentence.</p><p>Her soul darkened.</p><p>Never was a more fiery lightning bolt formed in the sky in past days.</p><p>It expanded into the vastness of dark clouds for miles and miles, taking the shape of a sprawled spider web, like an immense electric white and purple tree with millions of thin and lethal branches.</p><p>And each of them, from first to last,</p><p>by will of the firstborn,</p><p>converted to one point.</p><p>On the ship of King and Queen.</p><p>The sound lacerated time and space.</p><p>It was too late. The heart was stained. The hatred had expanded within it, intensified by the exile words of the father and the betrayal of the beloved. The new Heir screamed again, terrified by the vision, this time in the direction of her parents' ship, and something shifted in her too.</p><p>Her companion felt it, standing next to the mast while trying to find balance with his strong arms.</p><p>Her sister felt it, many meters away from her boat.</p><p>Every human felt it, at the mercy of the young woman’s element.</p><p>For a few seconds, the ocean lost its noise. The waves collided violently, but no sound emerged from those movements. The souls of each present were filled with restlessness, and that feeling wandered far and wide, holding with its grip every living being that was on a surface of water at that moment.</p><p>Even now, many sailors swear they remember perfectly how that storm was the worst they have ever seen, and at the mere memory their hearts tremble with fear of the unstoppable force of the ocean.</p><p>But the true events are remembered only by the Spirits who are still alive today.</p><p>The ship of the Sovereigns fell in a thousand pieces into the sea after being hit by the lighting. The eyes of the second child followed every moment of the fall.</p><p>Her father was a Fire Spirit, so she did not feel his body vanish in the depths of Tartarus, but her mother was a Water Spirit, just like her, and she sensed where her body had fallen; she was still alive.</p><p>The girl fell to her knees, barely conscious, as the force of the ocean entered her, and her star stopped giving her strenght.</p><p>As soon as Astrea's body was brought on board, safe, by an invisible force,</p><p>the sea exploded.</p><p>The cries of humans were drowned,</p><p>ships were capsized and swallowed from the depths of the living abyss;</p><p>eddies rose from the water, joining the sky, and began to whirl around the ships that still remained intact.</p><p>The storm also crashed into the elder sister's ship, which until then had remained protected by her sister's will.</p><p>With a haunted gaze, Sarah turned, and her dark hair flew around her face, deformed by anger and hatred. Killing a Spirit was capable of corrupting the soul of an Elemental Being, and so it had happened to her.</p><p>“You said you understood me! You are my sister, we are linked, we love each other!"</p><p>But the younger sister stood up calmly on her own legs, ignoring those words, her gaze fixed on the figure of her mother lying on the dark, wet wood of the vessel.</p><p>"You killed our parents"</p><p>Her voice was low, but it was heard clear and deep.</p><p>She turned her head to watch her sister, expressionless.</p><p>If tears streamed down her face no one knew, as the rain fell heavily and violent on her, and her blond hair was dripping with water on her head, and her precious clothes were dirty and ruined. The words of her companion reached her from behind, loud and frightened.</p><p>“Stop, love, please! Do not ruin your soul!"</p><p>She did not look at him, but she felt him. And she spoke to the other woman.</p><p>“I won't kill you, Sarah. Because you are my sister, and I love you. But from today, you will be part of the world of humans, and you will look like them with each passing day, at every breath" Those calm words seemed surreal, her voice was that of the Spirit of the Ocean itself. And the heaviest storm ever seen by any Spirit or Human destroyed everything, including Izdaja's ship.</p><p>“I have been betrayed, sister! And now you are betraying me too, taking away the only home I have! If you do this, your words will fall on your children!"</p><p>In the dark eyes of the eldest daughter, however, there was no trace of sadness, wisdom or regret; her actions had not disturbed her. What she had done did not create a crack in her soul as it did to her sister, and when the young Heir limited herself to watch her deep in the eyes, she even tried one last attack to the boat of the two Spirits, lost in her oblivion.</p><p>But the water of the sky fell on her, extinguishing all traces of fire.</p><p>"You started destroying your home from the day of your first lie, and you would be ready to kill me, too, to save yourself"</p><p>The eddies came dangerously close to Sarah, guided by her sister's gaze, which had grown dark and indelibly wounded.</p><p>"No! You said you weren't going to kill me! Please, please!"</p><p>But the eddies did not stop.</p><p>They began to eat the wood exactly like a hurricane does, and slowly, they approached the figure of the sister, who was retreating towards the side opposite the attack.</p><p>The water stopped only when the male companion of the Heir reached her, holding her in his arms and moving her away from the edge of the ship. The young woman's gaze had become completely dark, her eyes were no longer sweet and bright, but entirely blue, a blue deeper than that of the stormy ocean.</p><p>“Stop, my love. Stop, please. You are not a murderer."</p><p>His prayer was heard, and she came back to life; the skin lost all the previous shades of blue and turned pale, the color of the stars. With her, even the sea calmed down; the waves subsided, flashes of light and blue appeared in the sky. What would have been a splendid summer day had been turned perhaps in the most ruinous in the history of the Spirits.</p><p>And by the time they both caught their breath and looked at the boat in front of them, the older sister was gone, disappeared. That was the first day she started using dark works to have what she wished for.</p><p>There was no ship left at sea but theirs. Debris, boards and bodies floated in the sea, now calm and serene, of a crystalline and clear color, reflecting the strong light filtered by the clouds. The whole scene was a total conflict of images and feelings.</p><p> </p><p> The following moments were painful;</p><p>becoming truly aware of what they had done and what had happened was not easy.</p><p>The girl kneed next to her mother, dying, and her companion also knelt beside her, squeezing her shoulders, allowing himself to finally let tears form in his eyes. Astrea was a good mother and queen, she did not deserved her fate.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes, feeling the two Spirits beside her, and smiled softly at her tortured daughter, who held her hand in hers and dangled with her torso, prey to the suffering of the soul. The queen looked at the sky for a moment, finding it peaceful and finally blue, then she moved her eyes on the two young figures holding her.</p><p>-Daughter, do not cry for my death, as I am in the perfect place to face what is coming-</p><p>Her face was neither angry nor sad, she seemed to have let go of every moment spent at sea since that morning.</p><p>-Mother, do not leave me, please...- only whispered words, strangled by pain and the burning of the throat.</p><p>But Astrea smiled again, bringing one hand up to caress her daughter’s face, streaked with tears and rain and dirt.</p><p>-You will be a good queen, - she said with the little breath she still possessed, looking also at the male Spirit at her daughter's side. -You will reign wisely, I can see it in the Stars, now. Do not forget... what hate leaded to...-</p><p>They did not let her speak further.</p><p>Her last request was to be left in the sea, in her element, and so it was done.</p><p>Where she fell, accompanied by her daughter’s silent sobs, down below the surface of the water, an island was born, pervaded by an inextinguishable light, forever protected by her spirit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was there that the Heir, when it was time, gave birth to her daughter, her firstborn.</p><p>During labor, while a few and trusted maids supported and assisted the birth of the future Heir, the Queen heard her mother's voice coming from the sea, and from the air, and from the blessed sand of the island.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"My daughter, daughter of the sea, who give birth to your daughter here, the same way you arrived on this earth... Know that your little girl will not belong to water, but fire. Many things have been said and thrown at her by the woman you called sister and is no longer such: that she will be a monster, that she will bring destruction, exactly like you did, long time ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Know that her fate will not be in her cursed name, but in her loving heart"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Hecate opened her eyes in the darkness of the night, lying next to Phorcys, awakened by an inner feeling. She closed them immediately with a sigh, placing one hand on her face. The light of the moon filtered through the branches, and her husband woke up for the same reason.</p><p>-Are you feeling what I feel?-</p><p>Hecate's faint smile did not reach her eyes. She took his strong hand placed on her breasts, above the heart.</p><p>-Yes-</p><p>Far from there, from the Tree and the Valley, Scylla and Raelle were still in the River, immersed in their shadowless Love.</p><p>Phorcys started to get up, but the Queen stopped him with her arm, overcoming him in strength and determination. She forced him to lie back down.</p><p>So, the King sighed heavily, fixing his intense blue eyes on the ceiling of the tree, observing the patches of emerald green moss.</p><p>-I thought your mother was right. I thought Scylla would be different, that she would not lie, or do...what she is..- The Queen felt anger rise in her companion's words, and she shook his hand with more conviction.</p><p>-Scylla <em>is</em> different. She is my daughter. I feel it, I know it-</p><p>-She is in the Rivers of Unions, Hecate. With a <em>human</em>- He pronounced that word as if it were dirty and cursed.</p><p>-I know-</p><p>-And you are fine with that?-</p><p>She clenched her jaw, pondering thoughts and words, feeling infinitely wiser than when, as a young woman, she had been carried away by rage.</p><p>-I do not know yet, Phorcys. She deserves to explain herself.-</p><p>-She has been lying to us all this time. Just like Sarah did before her-</p><p>Hecate turned her head on the soft pillow of peonies and fixed her bright and penetrating gaze on her husband.</p><p>-Sarah is not her mother. <em>I</em> am her mother- She closed her eyes again. -And Scylla is not like my sister-</p><p>-I hope so. Because it will be the first thing we will talk about as soon as she sets foot here tomorrow morning-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO, this story has officially reached more 100.000 words and knowing that books can be this long, congrats! You are reading a book! (I know how we all prefer fanfictions over books, what can I say. I fooled you?)<br/>Now, the serious stuff. Thanks for your comments, guys, i hope you liked this chapter, too! To be honest I'm a little astonished by the violence of the spirits. I mean, that thunder? I had chills imagining it in the sky.<br/>Thanks to scarromanoff, you can admire my terrible fanart of Scylla's Samahin dress, here:<br/>(https://giant-cat-thing.tumblr.com/post/629983588935499776/it-was-like-seeing-a-star-walking-among-them-in)<br/>Last thing, if you wonder what Phorcys and Hecate looks like, Phorcys looks like Tonraq (I mean I like women but Tonraq is a truly handsome man)<br/>(https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fd/93/60/fd9360a20f1b823b28726b93d580cfa5--birds-photos-korra-avatar.jpg)<br/>and Hecate looks like (don't laugh okay? I started writing the story before I knew how she looked like and she is just the perfect representation of how I imagined our queen) Jodie Comer.<br/>I guess we are finally at a good point in the story, right? Thank you for staying with me on the ride!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Will you tell me if it is better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did you miss three-parts chapters?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Three big moods, which are /what?/, /I'm gonna hit you/ and /*chef's kiss*/<br/>Enjoy guys. You deserve it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<h6>
  <strong>
    <b>LIFE BECOMES DEATH, WHICH BECOMES LIFE AGAIN</b>
  </strong>
</h6><p>On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the Infinity of the sky, motionless above the consciences, waited silently. Even the smallest point of light, as large as a small crumb or, for the most romantic souls, similar to a firefly, shone without ever taking a break, illuminating the deeds of earthly beings.</p><p>There, up in the sky, where heaven and hell were only empty words and mortal thoughts, it did not matter who you were or how much bright you shone; each Star knew what its duty was from the very Beginning. Some were reserved, others rarely accepted invitations to the sporadic councils. Certain stars had never even seen each other, so far away in space that they were unreachable even to the calls of their sisters.</p><p>They had no sex, they did not possess real and tangible bodies, but they enjoyed switching genders and assuming a physical form at will to pass the time, to discover more and more the diversity, richness and perfection of the Divine Plan. They studied how much they could challenge it without ever falling into the destructive and harmful side of creation. Their wisdom was different from that of Black Holes, although they, too, were aware of the importance of their role: darkness was not synonymous with evil. And the sky was mostly devoid of evil, a quality that preferred hiding on planets and asteroids and not where there were so many bright lights to watch over the fate of the Universe.</p><p>Rigel grinned, amused by the magnitude of those thoughts as he looked down, overcome by curiosity, on his Spirit. It was funny how some Celestial Powers had so much at heart the future of a race as small as that of men and elementals, when the universe had many seemingly more serious problems to handle. Yet, the Earth was a little jewel inside the Divine Plan, and he, as the guardian star he was, was tasked with making sure that everything followed the thread of Fate without getting too far out of its perfect pattern.</p><p>If he had talked about this thread to men, surely they would have complained, outraged and proud, saying that destiny was created day by day with their own hands and acts; maybe others would have praised him, seeing in his figure a new God. So confused, they were, the humans. Always in search of truth and idols to follow, unable to rely on the love of their heart. Rigel would have liked to answer that yes, each created their own destiny, but at the same time he would have to explain how each soul chose to incarnate at the beginning of everything, establishing which key points to live in each incarnation.</p><p>But men struggle to understand what they are not ready to see, and Rigel's funny and irriverent nature certainly would not have helped to explain the whole matter calmly and patiently. For that there was Sirius, or Betelgeuse, or the stars of Andromeda.</p><p>He loved his Spirit, and in that temporal blink of an eye he intended to deal with only Scylla with all his energy.</p><p>She was smart, and noble of heart, ready to make sacrifices for those she loved. A magnificent, resistant, resilient, capable, passionate Spirit.</p><p>-Do you remember, yes, that everyone here is able to hear your thoughts?-</p><p>Rigel stepped away from the heavenly passage where he could observe his Spirit and his favorite human. He snorted back, laughing.</p><p>-If you're trying to tease me, Vega, know that you're not succeeding-</p><p>-Everyone here teases you, Rigel. When has one of us ever become as infatuated with a Spirit as you are with yours?-</p><p>-Don't talk nonsense, sister, come on. Mine is a purely platonic love. And it's not my fault my Spirit is better than everyone else’s-</p><p>-Are you implying that Hecate is less lovable than Scylla?- Betelgeuse lifted her chin from the palm of the hand on which she was lazily resting, bored by the placid and calm situation of the sky, and looked Rigel in the eye.</p><p>-I'm not insinuating anything, I simply say facts-</p><p>A moment of silence followed his words, and in the cluster of stars gathered above the Pool of Vision, calm fell. Everyone exchanged critical looks, then burst into a general laugh.</p><p>-You two and your earthly bickers- Sirius massaged the forehead of his invisible celestial body and smiled, waiting, while Canopus sat next to him on its throne.</p><p>-When are we going to start talking about why you called us here, Rigel?- the Star glanced towards the Pool, noticing a change of images. -It looks like someone will have to pay me a few light years. Raelle is doing exactly what I expected her to do-</p><p>All the stars who had bet against it watched inside the Pool, complaining loudly at the sight, and were ready to pay their light years, not that two years mattered much compared to their millennia of life.</p><p>Rigel cleared his throat, sitting on the vacant seat next to Sirius.</p><p>-When you’ll stop spying on my favorites, maybe we can start-</p><p>With this, everyone's attention returned centered and serious. Each of those present was aware of Rigel's thoughts and concerns, and positioned themselves in their seats, lined up with each other by invisible threads of light, creating for just a mortal moment a new and powerful constellation.</p><p>-Fate is clear, but as we all know, life is always in constant motion. Well, the movement was more abrupt than it should have been in the puffs of time that have just passed-</p><p>-We know, Rigel. And you know our limits on the matter-</p><p>-Really, Aldebaran? Like when it was your turn to act?- The blue gaze darted towards the giant Orange, which lit up a little more menacing than usual.</p><p>-Rigel, remember we're just keepers. We are not allowed to intervene in the lives of mortals- the calm voice of Sirius intervened, restoring stillness in the celestial vault and in the essences of the stars.</p><p>-I know. But we cannot stay still and watch, doing nothing, as we have done in the past. Betelgeuse knows what I mean-</p><p>Rigel watched her, and Betelgeuse narrowed her view, drawing her attention elsewhere, in thought. She remembered well what Hecate had experienced at a young age, and the hesitation to remove her light from the previous Heir had been risky, especially because at that moment, when the ocean had taken possession of the soul of her Spirit, the fate of the planet had remained unstable for a long, long time. The smallest incertitude could have changed the Plan, the smallest and most insignificant detail could have moved the whole design. She exchanged a quick glance with Aldebaran, the star of the late King Perse, who had decided to separate from him when his soul was corroded with anger, like old and rusty metal.</p><p>They both looked back at Rigel, listening.</p><p>All the stars focused on the giant Blue, whose path had been perfect up until that moment. Not a single mistake, not a misstep throughout the short duration of his custody. Even though he was younger than others, his wisdom was considerable, and his ideas brilliant. Sirio always had high regard for his opinions.</p><p>It was him, the ancient white binary star, that spoke.</p><p>-Rigel, what you ask is dangerous. And it’s never been done before- There was no anger or doubt in those words, no judgment, no sense of superiority. It was just a fact, a reminder for everyone present, so as to allow them to ponder their thoughts and ideas.</p><p>-I am aware of it, Sirius- Rigel glanced again at the Pool, sighing, and that gesture caused a gravitational wind, in space, which was observed with interest by all the minor stars. -Is this the reason why Antares did not answer my call?-</p><p>The gazes of Sirius and Canopus met, white and yellow, in a single color.</p><p>-For humans it's different, you know that. Antares has a lot to oversee. Much to think about-</p><p>Rigel laughed bitterly, conceptually raising his arms to the cosmos.</p><p>-Antares and I are inevitably linked. She can't refuse to take a council just because she doesn't share or is afraid of my ideas-</p><p>-Futuristic ideas, if I may say- Aldebaran shot an attentive look at the Blue, which promptly returned the attention.</p><p>-Oh, please. We know the future perfectly. And perhaps, remembering this detail, you’ll want to better articulate what you have just expressed-</p><p>-Enough, you two- Canopus slammed its hand on the arm of the throne, which for a moment became physical in the celestial vault, and its nebula shone for a single breath. Anyone who watched it from Earth felt miraculously enchanted by this splendor. -Antares is not the Star of Raelle. What you ask goes against the Plan. If the fate of the girl is written, we have no right to do anything-</p><p>-This is not true- Rigel's light intensified, and the Star breathed quickly, risking to burn his youth before its time. A nod from Sirius was enough for the spirits to calm down again, pervaded by the serenity of cyclical time.</p><p>-Don’t rush your maturation times, Rigel, you still have many years of light ahead of you. There is no need to go supernova sooner than expected, don't you think? Could a single, tiny Spirit, or human, really be that important to you?-</p><p>That question expanded to the vast depths of Rigel's soul, down into his mighty blue core.</p><p>-Sirius, please. Listen. What is happening in the Plan is not wanted by the Goddess. And we can do something to avoid it-</p><p>-What changes to us if a human dies? Why is this story so close to your heart?- Vega, who had remained silent until then, pointed to the small spot which was the Earth, in the vastness of space. -There are millions of worlds, hundreds of thousands of essences-</p><p>-The Goddess has placed us all here with a purpose, Vega, let's listen to what our Rigel has to say- Sirius solemnly raised a hand, silencing Vega, the White Star who had questioned the reason behind their discussion. And so, Rigel was able to speak again.</p><p>-Our job is to keep balance. And even a simple crumb can make a mountain fall. The smallest atom can make our light change. And black holes begin to form from a tiny moment of time. For this I have called you. You know what will happen. What has changed. Can we really let that happen?-</p><p>His agitated voice shook the sky and the universe, and the stars all began to shine brightly, uncomfortably. Those present exchanged perplexed and thoughtful glances, each immersed in their own problems, their own role. Rigel stared at the empty seat of Antares for a moment.</p><p>In theory, it was not his responsability to make that speech. Scylla was his protege, not Raelle. It would have been Antares' job to protect the mortal, even if for humans things worked differently: when they were born it was not a single star that watched over them, but an entire constellation; it was true, however, that the constellation referred to its own brightest star, following it and supporting it in every decision.</p><p>Perhaps the only possible way would have been to ask the sisters of Antares. Perhaps to Shaula and Lesath, the twins, whose light was always a guide to the hearts of those who watched them, on the nights when the Milky Way was brightest in the sky.</p><p>Eventually, after a few minutes of silence, Sirius declared his sentence, in agreement with all present.</p><p>-Rigel, we understand your concerns and support you in this moment of transition. Despite this, our sister Antares is not present, and since the life we are discussing about is her responsibility, we cannot take decisions for her. However wise and adult I am, no star is better or more powerful than another one in the celestial vault. Everyone has their own role: mine is to advise wisely, to bring peace and balance between my sisters. I know you understand my position and my words when I tell you that without Antares's opinion, the council is incomplete, therefore we have no right over Raelle's life-</p><p>Those words concluded the meeting and each star projected back in its own orbit, returning to their natural cycle of life, leaving Rigel alone at the extremity of Orion.</p><p>Only Betelgeuse, who understood well how animated Rigel's spirit must have been, remained a few moments longer by his side, understanding.</p><p>-I know it's hard to stand still and do nothing, Rigel. I feel your agitation. But we are all powerless. Antares has the last word about it. And if she didn't show up, there will surely be a good explanation-</p><p>Rigel looked back into the Pool of Vision, where Scylla and her beloved, happy and carefree, were unaware of what their near future hid in the shadow of infinite probabilities.</p><p>-I am really trying to believe this, Betel, because if what we saw will truly happen, her absence and silence will have been an unforgivable error-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h6>
  <strong>
    <b>FRIENDS AT WAR</b>
  </strong>
</h6><p>General Alder woke up in the middle of the night in her room, inside the base situated in the city of Aturdokht. The sheets were drenched in sweat, and her soul was pervaded by the opposite emotion of calm.</p><p>She ran a hand over the face, trying to slow her breaths, the air entering her lungs was so hot, and her organs were so... human. She hated it.</p><p>-Guard!- She called out loud.</p><p>The thick wooden door opened with a smooth and silent movement on the brass hinges, and a young Spirit entered the room, stopping a few steps from the entrance.</p><p>-General-</p><p>-Call Anacostia. Tell her to come here right away-</p><p>The young man looked hesitant.</p><p>-Is everything fine? It is late at night-</p><p>-GO, NOW!- She yelled at him, and the Spirit was quick to bow and exit the door.</p><p>Those Spirits of the East had no respect. She was the General, as well as their supreme guide, they should not and could not have questioned her words like that.</p><p>She lifted her legs under the damp white sheets to stretch them after the dream she had just emerged from. If only it was just a dream... The link she created with her niece some days before was a good idea after all, but the feeling felt terrible and disgusting beyond measure. The undying fiery soul shifted inside her chest as she decided to get up, because going back to sleep now was definitely not an option.</p><p>Certainly her sister had felt that sensation, too. Who knows what she was thinking. A smile spread over her face, slow but unstoppable, at the very thought of how Phorcys and Hecate must have felt, betrayed by their favorite daughter.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>But then she remembered their nature, and the smile disappeared as quickly as it came.</p><p>They were not like her parents. They were good, and romantic.</p><p>They were indulgent.</p><p>She clenched her jaw, and the nerves in the neck tightened painfully. A vein began to pulse on her forehead. Her eyes, fixed on the smooth earth-colored floor, tried to follow an invisible map: her niece was following her own steps, and this was finally the perfect chance she was waiting for. The girl had been tricked by the same things that fooled her, too. The lies, the interactions with humans... shrewd and domineering and proud living beings. She knew them well by now, after all the years spent in contact with their species.</p><p>She walked to the closet, where her clothes were kept in immaculate order, and grabbed a long dark tunic. Her idea had to seem hurried and spontaneous. With a look on the mirror hung to the closet door, she disheveled her hair and then wore the tunic; as she slipped it on, the door to the room opened again.</p><p>-Did you call for me?-</p><p>A dark-skinned, smart looking Spirit appeared before her: as always, everything in her attitude was proud and fearless. The position of the legs showed the confidence she had in showing herself powerful and self-confident. Her arms crossed over the chest denoted her expectation, as if she were facing an equal and not a superior. Sarah, after a glance to make sure it was Anacostia, went back behind the wooden door of the large wardrobe, and clicked her tongue against her teeth, annoyed by her irreverent attitude. Anacostia was second in command, and she understood a little of that bravado, very similar to her own.</p><p>-You are really an Earth Spirit, Anacostia- She finished to get ready behind the open door, and let out those words with a low and short laugh.</p><p>The other tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes, listening.</p><p>-I knew another one like you when I was young. He was irreverent, brave, stubborn, proud-</p><p>She closed the door, changed, and stared at Anacostia.</p><p>-Rebellious towards authority-</p><p>The younger Spirit licked her lips and yawned in boredom, untying her arms and pulling them behind her back.</p><p>-Did you call me in the middle of the night to list the qualities I have known since birth, Sarah?-</p><p>The General smiled, and small amused lines formed on the side of her eyes, dangerously similar to those of humans.</p><p>-No-</p><p>She walked out of the room, and Anacostia was immediately behind her. The corridors of the building were low and labyrinthine, all of a regular and square shape: each wall was embellished with an arabesque pattern, with curved lines of a dark brown color, which ran through the primary color, ocher tending to gold. At every ten meters, a torch illuminated the passage, as well as at every intersection and in front of every closed door.</p><p>-I need you to interrogate the prisoner again-</p><p>Anacostia raised an eyebrow. -Again? He said he knows nothing-</p><p>- I know, and I believe him. But I have a new lead and he can surely help us with that. Be kind, friendly- Sarah whirled around, stopping in place, and Anacostia was forced to stagger back, summing up her stern frown. The General noticed it and smiled, amiable, fierce.</p><p>-Ask him anything he knows about Raelle Collar-</p><p>The other woman stared into her eyes, doubtful, and the general felt once again the famous jab of annoyance in front of the impudence of Anacostia, not afraid to show suspect in front of her order.</p><p>-You already told me about her. I did not think she was a threat-</p><p>-I thought so too, but things have changed. I have not invaded her dreams in recent months as a simple pastime. I thought the little girl was the problem, but I never managed to penetrate her unconscious. Bellweather was too unstable to have a reliable oniric world to receive helpful answers. Collar was the only one left-</p><p>-I thought you did not find anything-</p><p>- She was well protected, I do not know how. I only saw silhouettes at the time, I was not sure it was her. She doesn't even have an ounce of charm, I could not imagine-</p><p>Anacostia snorted a laugh.</p><p>-From what you told me, it is exactly the opposite. Charming and courageous. Exactly what a lady wants-</p><p>Sarah's face dropped all friendly tints.</p><p>-Humans, from first to last, pretend to be charming only to attract you into their web of death-</p><p>The other woman looked at her intensely, in silence, remembering right away why the entire tribe of the East had accepted Sarah as General.</p><p>-What will you do now?-</p><p>The older Spirit stretched her back, sighing, and glanced to the left, where the steel door separated the prisoner's cell from the rest of the world. No sound could be heard from inside, but from the outside it was possible to hear every word spoken in the room, even the slightest whisper.</p><p>-I will try to warn my sister of the danger they are facing. I’ll leave you to your job-</p><p>Having said this she turned and walked away, headed to her secret rooms, in which no one had ever dared to set foot.</p><p>Anacostia relaxed her shoulders, rubbing her neck with a hand. She had left Izadora in bed, asleep, and if she woke up she would certainly come looking for her.</p><p>-Guard-</p><p>A Spirit standing under the torch that illuminated the nearest intersection of corridors stood to attention, and approached with long strides.</p><p>-Sergeant Quartermaine-</p><p>-Go to my rooms and tell Sergeant L’Amara where I am, please. Thank you-</p><p>The other nodded and walked away without batting an eye.</p><p>Anacostia had been at the head of their group until Sarah, the Heir to the great Kingdom of the West, came along. Her power was immense, deep and frightening, and it was normal that any Spirit had been attracted to that magnetism, being at the same time scared by it. Anacostia knew very well the results one could obtain through fear and power.</p><p>She took between her fingers the golden medallion she wore around the neck, twin of the one she had left at the human village almost two years ago, and thought about the girl she met there, her family. Every day she strove to feed her beliefs in the cause for which she had been fighting for years, but every hour spent under the direct command of General Alder was slowly destroying them all; every ideal, every reason or prejudice.</p><p>At the beginning, when Izadora was also part of the assault group, the missions appeared to be fair and honest, always aimed at human war groups. Their hatred for the Spirits was palpable, and the ensuing war seemed just, however fair a war might ever be. Then, however, once the trust of the East had been gained, Sarah had begun to direct their missions further and further west, assuring them the presence of groups of rebellious and dangerous humans. Their blitz were precise and lethal, always aimed at catching the hostile mortals off guard; every Spirit was well aware of the danger of their metal and firey weapons. But once their attacks were over, many wondered if those humans in the farming villages had ever really posed a threat to the Spirit Kingdom.</p><p>Anacostia asked herself those questions first, especially since she had met the young girl hiding in her room, helpless and frightened. Those eyes were the exact image of innocence, and perhaps, after that day, that quality was irretrievably extinct.</p><p>Her fingertips pressed on the bas-relief of the medallion, her thoughts directed to that human, and with a deep sigh she recognized the truth in the warning her wife had given her when they confronted about why she had chosen to withdraw from the attack actions.</p><p>“I am starting to have serious doubts about Sarah’s motivations, Costia. What she asks us to do is not what we started fighting for, and deep down you know it too. I see how much you admire her, and it is not easy to doubt about a figure you've loved all your life; you talk about her since we were little girls. We wanted to do something about the cecity of the Western Kingdom and the war of humans, and I thought Sarah was the best guide to do so. At the beginning. But you know how my nature is able to understand things that others do not understand. There is a voice that keeps telling me not to trust her totally, that she is not telling us everything. I am not asking you to leave the rebellion. Just... think about what your true motifs are."</p><p>Izadora was a Death Spirit, one of the very few in all Kingdoms. Their power was incredibly dangerous when used for evil purposes, and their nature was often concealed or attenuated during childhood by ancient rituals, which could be performed among the Tarim tribes. Izadora, however, had managed to control her power and, being an orphan like her, no one could take decisions or control over her life.</p><p>Anacostia reached the steel door and opened it with force, allowing the light of the torches to illuminate the small space. The stale air and the smell of sand expanded from inside the cell into the corridor, and Anacostia felt like sneezing.</p><p>In the shadows, a boy in chains woke up with a leap, beginning to tremble.</p><p>-I do not know anything, I have already told you! Please... let me go, I have never done anything!-</p><p>-I do not want to hurt you, stop whining. I just need you to tell me something-</p><p>The Spirit close the door and dragged an old chair in front of the kneeling figure. The light of the moon coming from the high window was enough to see his scared expression, and Anacostia sat in silence, listening for a few seconds the metal sound of the chains.</p><p>-Tell me what you know about Raelle Collar, Gerit-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two turns of the key were enough to open the heavy door of the room, where no one else was allowed to enter. Once inside, she closed it behind her back, then walked into the thick and humid darkness. With a wave of her hand, Sarah tried to light a torch that she knew was next to the large desk on the left side of the room, but only a few sparks came out, incredibly weak, from the fingers. She tried a couple of times, stretching her joints, rubbing the skin, but nothing, the fire was leaving her soul.</p><p>She whispered a curse under her breath, walking confidently on the steps taken a thousand times, up to the stone altar in front of her, and, still in total darkness, muttered a few words in a low voice.</p><p>A flame came to life inside the brazier in the middle of the altar, animated by nothing. The fire glowed in the low, circular golden container, and its sinister undertones gave Sarah's face a not very reassuring air, if anyone could only see her. With the natural bond almost gone, that was the only way to access her spiritual power: Dark magic. She had studied, she knew the risks and the inevitable consequences of the method, but by now it had entered her blood, her viscera, and she could no longer do without it. With a smile she thought she had not even the intention of stopping using it.</p><p>She rubbed her hands, warming them, and concentrated on the large velvet-covered book that lay in front of her, resting comfortably on the antique desk lectern. Nothing in the room looked old or faded. The wood was not moth eaten, the iron was not rusted, the floor showed no cracks. That was the work created by years of dark magic, youth and strength in exchange for souls, in exchange for promises of blood and purity of spirit.</p><p>Words began to come out of her whispering lips, sinuous like the movement of an animal that crawls and that you are able to hear only thanks to a perception that goes beyond the physical senses. Sarah closed her eyes, lids trembling, and raised her arms to the sky, her voice higher and higher, until the last word was said. With that, all the torches lit up, the book opened, revealing the total absence of printed words, and a great beam of light that was not really luminous appeared from the blank pages, up to the dark and blackened ceiling. It was as if that spot had been lapped by tongues of fire, exactly like how the flames of a hearth blacken the rock walls on either side of it.</p><p>Oniric realms were forced, and in that non-light, Sarah entered, headed for the dreams of her sister and her old friend.</p><p> </p><p>The world is dark, created by her.</p><p>She brought them there on purpose, not wanting to risk being in a place of her childhood, or, even worse, another dear to the two Rulers for a memory created with her daughter, or because they went there after their Union.</p><p>She breathes, massaging the point between her eyebrows with two fingers, and feels a rush of impatience that makes her feet hit rhythmically on the ground. Sarah knows the reason of her discomfort, it is simple: she has not met her sister for many years, and despite the history of correspondence she has with Phorcys -only due to her position in the army, she has not seen him from the day of her exile. Probably they do not even expect what is about to happen, convinced of her surrender, of her acceptance of what she really deserves. They think they are so wise and righteous, they have no idea what she has to experience every single day, with every breath, completely consumed by the desire to destroy both worlds that have seen her fall.</p><p>She is aware of the fact that her idea and anger are totally illogical: what is the point of pitting Spirits and Humans against each other, wishing both of them defeated? She just could decide a side.</p><p>Yet that is her only desire since the first months after the disaster at sea. Back then, nobody stood on her side, and she will not choose either, this time, letting them do what they can do best: judge and fight.</p><p>The neutral place she is immersed in makes her lose inside her thoughts while waiting for those who have to arrive. She does not really care if she lives or dies, maybe she should have died that distant day, when she killed her parents. All she cares about is to teach everyone a lesson, a bitter lesson that they would never forget: they would feel what she felt, making them understand what they should never repeat in the future. She would have shown everyone the truth: how both Spirits and Humans, faced with the choice between their own life and that of those they love, inevitably choose their own, because the survival instinct is greater than anything else.</p><p>She was actually doing all the kingdoms a favor. War is what they want, right? Since the beginning of time, war is the only thing that brings satisfaction and justice, a sense of order. This is what she felt, too, when her own fire struck her parents' ship.</p><p>The eyes then fly high into the starry sky, where no sound seems to matter.</p><p>Her star has abandoned her. Even them are only omnipotent things, ready to have fun with the lives of those who are forced to live on earth, to choose, to breathe, to move forward.</p><p>In her blindness, Sarah did not understand that the star still watched over her, but it could not be heard or seen if the Spirit did not want to hear and see. And it could not enter a soul already filled with darkness, where there was no room for light.</p><p> </p><p>Finally,</p><p>two lights shine in front of her, dazzling and colored, and the figure of her sister and that of her companion... appear.</p><p>They are right there, in front of her, after more than twenty years.</p><p>Phorcys has grown much taller, he is not the young boy she remembered anymore; Hecate's traits are even more regal than they were in the years of her youth. The wavy blonde hair is long, reaching almost to the hips, her gaze is sweet, but extremely determined. As well as the time-hardened one of Phorcys.</p><p>If they are surprised, they do not show it.</p><p>-Sarah-</p><p>The two speak in unison, as one entity, and they must be accustomed to similar moments, because there is no change or hesitation in the shared aura, Silver and Bronze.</p><p>The General puts her hands behind her back, squeezing them together, and looks at both in the face.</p><p>-Hello, Hecate, Phorcys-</p><p>They seem confused for just a second then, but they are quick to understand what is happening, while their gazes are fixed in hers, confident and severe.</p><p>-You know why I am here, I see-</p><p>Phorcys narrows his eyes, feeling the urge to take a step forward, but Hecate holds him there with her hand.</p><p>-Not really, to be honest. I do not think I fully understand the meaning of your arrogance, Sarah. You have nothing to do with what happens inside the Kingdom- His voice is strong.</p><p>Sarah smiles, looking down.</p><p>-Wrong, my friend-</p><p>-You are not my friend- interrupts the king, returning to have a calm expression.</p><p>She watches him for a moment, feels her expression tense, but does not move a muscle. She throws an imperceptible glance at her sister, who stares in silence.</p><p>-As you wish, Phorcys. Moving on from this nonsense, you know that my job is to keep the Realms in peace and communication. I am just the warning. And what happened last night, which only risks getting worse over time, is, in facts, my responsibility-</p><p>- It is our responsibility alone, Sarah. Phorcys is right. This meeting is senseless- Hecate's voice is cold, just like the last words Sarah remembers hearing from her.</p><p>-There are rules, sister. Or have you forgotten what you have done to me? What your sentence was?-</p><p>-You did it all by yourself, Sarah- Phorcys answers in place of her sister, and Hecate seems absolutely comfortable letting her husband speak for her.</p><p>The General looks at them both, losing some of her patience.</p><p>-What happened is exactly what I did. It cannot go unpunished. Scylla must be exiled for her lies, for-</p><p>-Do not say her name- Hecate freezes Sarah on the spot without hesitation, in her gaze there is the strength of a star.</p><p>And Sarah knows she has hit the mark, because the two Sovereigns harden their gaze and there's a tremor in the dream dimension.</p><p>She smiles, and continues with her speech.</p><p>-She must be exiled for her actions. And her link with nature cut-</p><p>-We did not cut yours, Sarah-</p><p>-As you can see and feel, however, you actually did. I am no longer connected with my element, which is, casually, the same as Scylla’s- she smiles viciously.</p><p>Hecate flares up with anger at the allusion and the repeated mention of her daughter’s name, and it is Phorcys's job to root and calm her, now.</p><p>-We all know the reason for your separation from your element, General Alder-</p><p>Sarah stares Phorcys in the eye, clenching her jaw. Can he knows about her use of magic?</p><p>-As Hecate said, don’t you dare mentioning our daughter. It is our responsibility. And we will take care of the matter- The dream dimension trembles under the words of the sovereign, which permeated every atom of that kingdom suspended between dream and reality.</p><p>Sarah looks down, losing any trace of sympathy and affability -even if fake- previously adopted. She stares out of the corner of her eye at her sister, who seems willing to hurl her element at her if she could, an sighes a laugh, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>-I am on the side of the Spirits here, Hecate. Precisely for this reason I will know what you will decide to do with your daughter, since she is my niece. I am sure you do not need me to say that it is your duty to enforce the rules. Like you did when it was my turn. I bet she does not even know the story, right? Otherwise the girl would not have been so silly. Have you at least told her what she is capable of? Or how rare she is? You know her power are dangerous at that age. You will have to choose how to behave about it-</p><p>-Enough, Sarah- Hecate speaks, raising her voice. -You have no right to tell us how to act, what to think, much less do you own any rights on Scylla, which is my, not your, daughter. She is nothing like you, and we do not have to tell you anything about our decisions-</p><p>Sarah smiles, imperceptibly tilting her head to one side.</p><p>-Do you think I do not have my methods? Haven't you even noticed? I have someone trusted who tells me everything I need to know. I will know anyway. Despite all the magical barriers you think can protect the land from the outside world. And if Scylla is walking in my footsteps, I might think about... say hello to my niece, someday-</p><p>-YOU, you will not dare to take a step- Phorcys abandons his wife's hand, dangerously approaching the General with mighty steps, asserting all his physical and spiritual grandeur, -near my daughter. Or the consequences will be anything but pleasant-</p><p>-Are you threatening me, Phorcys? Because you don't want to punish your little girl?- The expression on the woman's face takes on all her inner satisfaction, mixed with a good dose of seriousness and irony. -You know that such an affront would trigger a war between the two worlds, right? The elder Spirits would never allow such a thing. You would be immediately ousted, as would my dear little sister, and humans are just waiting for the right chance to attack, for years-</p><p>Phorcys frowns at the meaning of those words. What does she mean? She has always been on their side, keeping them up to date on rebels, attacks, movements and...</p><p>Something changes in his gaze, a spark of understanding and terrible truth.</p><p>Sarah has never acted for the sake of the Spirits. She never kept him informed about real events outside the Kingdom and they, stupid visionaries of peace, believed every word. Were the rebels really rebels? As far as he knows, they could also have been simple Spirits who had been mercilessly exterminated by the one who now stood before him, calm with her own conscience. And for what? Revenge on them?</p><p>-You...-</p><p>Sarah's energy takes on a darker note when she whispers.</p><p>-You don't want to be the cause of your daughter's death, do you? Because if you avoid punishing her, as is right, I will do it myself. Don't you have enough faults already, Phorcys? Do you really want to risk being the cause of another atrocity, or worse, a conflict between realms?-</p><p>Phorcys doubts, hesitates, struck by those words, and does not know what to answer. But Hecate has come to his side and put a hand on his back, at heart level. Her energy helps him to regain stability.</p><p>His voice then is calm, his gaze is the opposite.</p><p>-You are good, Sarah, at turning everything around as you please. We are not as wise as the stars are, we cannot predict your actions. But know. That if you place even the tip of a toe inside the Kingdom with the intention of harming our daughter, I will not doubt to find you. Wherever you are, wherever you hide. And if a single word is spoken against her, or a hair is harmed, your fate will not be in the stars, but in my hands-</p><p>Sarah stares into his eyes, moving closer to her younger sister.</p><p>She got what she wanted and they do not even know. Now, the last step.</p><p>If she knows Phorcys, it won’t be difficult.</p><p>- Let's make a deal then-</p><p>A semblance of calm and understanding is back in her voice and in her eyes as she speaks.</p><p>-Since justice, in some way, must be done... I propose an alternative. You save your little innocent daughter. And in return, you give me the human girl, Raelle Collar. It will be the human to pay for both of them. This will avoid any conflict, and we will all have what we want-</p><p>King and queen are dumbfounded, they did not even know the girl's name. The offer would be perfect for them, and Hecate fears that Phorcys may agree to that pact, she feels him burning with will, and tries to speak before he can, because at that moment they would certainly not know how to make the right choice for everyone. Even if they aretalking about ahuman they do not even know.</p><p>But it is the king who speaks first, beating her on time.</p><p>-Sarah,- he moves his body between that of the two sisters, staring down at the General's face -this request is the demonstration of the avarice of your soul. We are not monsters. Don't you dare invade our consciousness ever again. And with this we are done. From now on I will take care of the internal and external management of the Kingdom. You are free to live the rest of your life however you like- He takes the hand of Hecate, who looks at him surprised as never before, and walks away, leaving the dream dimension without looking back.</p><p>Sarah smiles a serious smile and her eyes darken, caught by that insult, that offense, that unspoken challenge.</p><p>-You chose war, brother. And when I’ll take what you care about most, it will be too late-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h6>
  <strong>
    <b>YOU HAVE MY HEART</b>
  </strong>
</h6><p>The water was warm, and caressed the skin without making it wrinkled. The rivers of the Sacred Unions possessed an ancient magic, inexplicable by any Spirit, and when they had the honor of assisting and accompanying love, the true one, they gave pleasant sensations beyond imagination.</p><p>Raelle's eyes were peacefully closed, her chest rose slowly with each breath, and her head was resting comfortably on a soft patch of moss she had managed to create on the surface of the rock behind her back against which she had been pressed all night by the strength of Scylla. She had much more developed muscles than normal, but the Spirit, with the help of her star, was really... really strong. She tried not to smile as she felt Scylla's hand tracing the line of her bicep muscle countless times, which at that moment was tense thanks to the position of the arm. The soft fingers moved down to the wrist, and on the back of her hand, and traced each knuckle with light touch. A shiver ran through Raelle's warm body.</p><p>-I can feel you are awake- Scylla whispered against her chest, and that simple breath made the blonde shiver again.</p><p>-If you know, why aren't you kissing me yet?-</p><p>Scylla bit her lip, finally opening her eyes and raising her head just enough to be able to place her lips on Raelle's jaw. She lingered there for a few seconds, then placed another kiss in the same spot, sighing. -Like this?- She could not hold back the smile that arose from her own words.</p><p>-You are inexplicably sweeter than tonight. What have you done to my know-it-all Spirit?- Raelle opened one eye, and seeing the girl's ironic smile, she mimicked her expression.</p><p>-I wonder if you ever do anything else than asking questions, Rae-</p><p>The blonde stared into magnetic blue eyes, so intense that she forgot there were other colors in the world. And Scylla stared at her, teasing, a spark of fire in her gaze. -If you want all this to happen again...- and she pointed blindly to their surroundings with a quick gesture of the hand, -you will have to start asking less and acting more- the smile remained intact on her lips as she leaned in and gave Raelle a chaste kiss, much more innocent than those they had exchanged the day before.</p><p>But the morning was still far away.</p><p>Dawn would arrive in at least an hour or two, and the silence of that moment was the most idyllic sound that ears could desire. Raelle tightened her hold on Scylla, feeling their skin touching. She finally felt rested.</p><p>After four days she had managed to sleep a couple of hours, and it had been the most invigorating rest of her life. Maybe it was thanks to the water, or maybe it was the Spirit in her arms.</p><p>In the end, she discovered that Scylla was all talk and no action, because in the previous hours the Heir had done nothing but run her hands over her body, kissing her with the clear purpose of taking her breath away, but she did not pushed beyond certain limits. Not that Raelle could complain. She had wanted to be with her for so long that the mere touch of Scylla, the simple proximity of their bodies had made her ignite with arousal, allowing her to experience the strangest orgasm after a particularly intense kiss. It happened when Scylla touched her abdomen. The Spirit had only placed the index finger on her solar plexus, and then slowly lowered it down the defined line of the abdominals to where the pubic bone was perceptible to the touch.</p><p>And Raelle had breathed with her mouth, waiting for the moment when Scylla’s hand would go further down, moment that did not come. The line left by Scylla had heated excessively, penetrating under the skin, reaching parts of her that could not normally be touched from the outside. Scylla's hands were bright but controlled, and they knew exactly what they were doing. Only the anticipation of what might have happened and the intense feeling running through her lower body had been enough to make Raelle come. And their eyes met. The doors of the soul wide open.</p><p>It was almost better than making love.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Raelle parted from her beloved with a sly smile, and looked at her with narrowed eyes.</p><p>-You really do not know how to have sex, do you?-</p><p>Scylla frowned, taking on a redder than usual hue on her face.</p><p>-I asked you to show me but you did not-</p><p>-I <em>was</em> doing it, before you decided it was time to make me understand how useless my muscles are compared to a star-</p><p>Scylla bit her lip, looking down at the blonde's defined collarbones, and over those bones she ran the fingers of both hands, as Raelle was holding her firmly in her arms. She then lowered her eyes further down to her chest, and found it difficult to continue breathing only through the nose. The closeness to Raelle made her become aware of her body in a way she had never experienced before.</p><p>-Talking about muscles. You can brag about it now, if you wish-</p><p>Raelle raised her eyebrows, noting where Scylla was looking.</p><p>-Those are not muscles, but... I accept your offer with pleasure and extreme honor- She tightened her grip around Scylla, inverting their positions, and the muscles of the forearms stood out under the skin, in the same way that those on the shoulders stiffened, and the tendons of the wrists hardened, touching the skin of Scylla's legs. Scylla felt them all, and her breathing accelerated considerably, as her back rested gently against the moss that had previously welcomed Raelle's back.</p><p>They met halfway in a deep languid kiss, and Raelle's tongue immediately asked for permission to touch Scylla's, permission which came right away. Scylla's legs wrapped around the human's waist, so that hands could do more than just hold her. And so they did, curious and warm. The palms did not move in a caress, as on the previous evening, but touched the skin of the Spirit with strength and determination, on the hips, on the sides of the torso, making Scylla moan with unfulfilled desire.</p><p>And the Spirit blindly found Raelle’s mouth again, although it was difficult to focus on Raelle's perfect kisses when her hands had changed paths, one heading towards her neck, at the root of her hair, and the other down, between her legs, slipping between their bodies.</p><p>Scylla shivered, feeling herself tremble from within.</p><p>-Raelle, Raelle... wait- Her breath barely allowed her to speak, her intensely deep eyes focused on the darkened ones of the blonde, as Raelle caressed her neck, reassuringly.</p><p>-I know-</p><p>Raelle was a fast learner.</p><p>-Trust me, Scyl-</p><p>The Spirit could not hold back a new moan as she heard Raelle's warm words against her ear, and so she rubbed her cheek against Raelle’s, nodding, giving her her trust as well as her heart.</p><p>Hell, if she wanted to break the rules that night, it was better doing it all the way.</p><p>Raelle's hand dropped to one leg, where the hem of the see-through dress was stuck to the skin; she grabbed it, deftly pushing it aside with a quick movement, and the hand swung back up to where Scylla was warmest, and her fire threatened to burn anything that came near.</p><p>-You won't set me on fire, will you?- Raelle's amused whisper did nothing but increase Scylla's desire and need, who just squeezed her firm shoulders tightly and shook her head. The words no longer inhabited her mind, all concentrated where Raelle's hand was about to touch and -she prayed- enter.</p><p>The Heir had to calm down and stop projecting forward, because at this pace she would have reached her limit without any physical help. After all, Raelle had touched her a few hours ago and it had not been such a weird feeling, or... Out of the ordinary.</p><p>Silly, stupid thought.</p><p>Raelle's hand reached her, and touched her, and as the palm warmed the skin, her middle finger began to calmly trace her sex lengthwise. The only word that invaded Scylla’s mind was a set of many, written one on top of the other, illegible and unpronounceable. She felt her abdominal muscles contract, and her hands on Raelle's shoulders squeezed really hard, leaving ten bruises there. But Raelle gritted her teeth, excited by that soft pain, and moved her finger again, only this time in the opposite direction, and Scylla was without air in her lungs for a few seconds. Her legs held Raelle's strong body impossibly close. The human felt steadfast and content with the emotional reactions she was causing in Scylla.</p><p>-Raelle... No, something is wrong-</p><p>The other girl moved her head back to see her face, stopping her movements. -What- Her voice was calm and deep, and Scylla felt a new surge of the sensation that had made her stop. Like a wave, hot and unstoppable, coming from within.</p><p>She glanced down at Raelle's hand, which covered her intimacy, narrowed her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth, swallowing hard as she felt that wave again.</p><p>-I... do not feel the fire, Rae-</p><p>And Raelle frowned.</p><p>-What? What do you mean? You don’t like it?-</p><p>-NO- With one hand, Scylla was quick to stop Raelle's wrist, ready to move away.</p><p>-It is just that I do not feel... flames. You know. I have always felt... Fire. And now, now it is the opposite. I am not hot, I feel wet-</p><p>Raelle looked like she was about to laugh, but she managed to held herself back very well, just smiling. It was probably rude to laugh at a Spirit's inexperience, and she did not want to make fun of Scylla for something like that. But no one forbade her from taking the situation to her advantage.</p><p>-I guess we are not so different, then- Her grin confused Scylla quite a bit.</p><p>She brushed her cheek against the Spirit's once again and put her mouth against her ear. She placed there a quick kiss before licking her lips and speaking.</p><p>-It is supposed to be wet, Scyl...-</p><p>Scylla responded beautifully to her sigh, involuntarily pushing her pelvis down against her hand.</p><p>-Are you sure? Am I not doing anything wrong?- Scylla felt a little stupid and immature for asking. She was not a child, for Goddess’s sake, she was about to become queen.</p><p>But Raelle was patient and kind, and she laughed lightly, resuming moving her fingers, this time in circular motion, making Scylla lose her breath.</p><p>-Yes, you are doing great, Love-</p><p>Scylla relaxed, surrendering completely to her touch, and this exponentially improved the perception of the nerves Raelle was touching and moving to her liking. Those movements alone were taking her to unexplored places in her consciousness, she could never have imagined such a sensation before having experienced it on her own skin. And to make it all better, Raelle's breath came.</p><p>-It happens to make it more enjoyable for you, Scyl-</p><p>The Spirit moved her pelvis again, suddenly greedy for that friction, which was not really friction, since Raelle's fingers had been entirely enveloped by her wetness of excitement since the first moment she touched her.</p><p>-A last question is needed, my queen. Am I allowed?-</p><p>Scylla opened her eyes reluctantly, starting to get frustrated at the slowness Raelle was deliberately taking. She moaned in response, remaining focused on the slow movements of the human's fingers. Raelle did not have much self-control anymore either, because when she spoke, her voice sounded hoarse and broken.</p><p>-Do you prefer me to show you how to make love or how to have sex?-</p><p>Was there a difference?</p><p>If she was with Raelle, Scylla wanted everything, absolutely everything. And the impatience of that thought determined her choice.</p><p>-The one that will make you shut up as soon as possible and make me feel how strong you are, knight-</p><p>Raelle swallowed loudly, smiling.</p><p>-Will you tell me if it is better to feel among the stars thanks to the power of yours, or thanks to me?-</p><p>Presumptuous.</p><p>That was a quality she always possess- <em>oh</em>.</p><p>Raelle's arm squeezed her, her body pressed her against the rock with greater force, and two fingers entered her without the slightest warning, abandoning all slowness.</p><p>Calm caresses were a distant memory. The embarrassed touches said farewell.</p><p>The movements became intense and deep, as well as faster. And determined. Each time Raelle's fingers retracted, they pulled all the air out of the Spirit's body with them, and Scylla did not know what her life would be like for a second.</p><p>Everything felt hot, and intense, and she could feel every single little movement of Raelle’s fingers inside her body.</p><p>It. Felt. Magnificent.</p><p>Raelle placed a wet kiss against the side of her lips, her breath ragged and hot.</p><p>-Breathe, Scyl. You have to breathe-</p><p>Scylla inhaled, trembling from head to toe, and Raelle carefully watched the expansion of her chest. The movement of her hand stopped, and then Scylla exhaled, releasing the abdominal tension, and Raelle's fingers sank hard to her knuckles.</p><p>It was in that moment that Raelle felt the tips of her fingers touch the famous flame, which however did not burn her, but simply touched her, welcoming. She had to control all her energy not to let go completely. Scylla was trusting her through and through, and she had no intention of betraying any part of that trust.</p><p>Scylla then had some difficulty breathing once again as Raelle kept repeating the same movement with her fingers, thrusting deep, and her breath was warm and fast against her ear. The flame in Scylla's core joined the water, and together they clung to Raelle's skin, and wanted her as much as the Spirit did.</p><p>The Heir remembered to breathe when a trembling and low moan escaped her lips, and her pale fingers instinctively sank back into Raelle's shoulders, which, thankfully, were strong enough to withstand the pain that would accompany her in the following days. The blonde moved one leg, placing the knee under her hand, thus heighten the pressure on Scylla's center, and did Scylla appreciated that more intensity? The new, long, and slightly higher moan that came out of her, clenched teeth and closed eyes, were an eloquent enough response for Raelle, who increased the speed of her movements. And despite it being the first time for Scylla, Raelle found her ready and excited enough to dare adding another finger without hurting her.</p><p>That was the terminus for Scylla.</p><p>She began to see the world in phosphorescent colors, the stars came closer than ever, her body tightened around Raelle's fingers and the desire to stay there forever was the strongest she had ever felt.</p><p>Until a few seconds later, at least, when the fingers trapped inside her curved slightly towards her abdomen, and the universe exploded in a myriad of lightning and thunder and tidal waves and pleasure. Immense pleasure, inexplicable pleasure.</p><p>All her senses responded to that stimulation, and how wonderful it was to be a Spirit. Scylla could touch life itself with the power Raelle was giving her. But even if she could have explored the cosmos in those seconds, she decided to focus only on how many muscles she possessed and how they stiffened in a stranglehold that was anything but painful. Indeed, the jolts of enjoyment came from each of them and ran to the heart, mind, lungs, womb... And Raelle's hand was the trigger. Her mouth the ultimate salvation. The heat that surrounded the human was more intense than any other earthly heat, and Raelle was the only living being who would never be burned alive by it.</p><p>Scylla's arms encircled Raelle's neck, and with them she brought her head closer, so that she could kiss her intensely, hard, deeply. She let the human swallow her long moans, while the orgasm she was immersed in ran its course, and lasted a lifetime.</p><p>One of the greatest advantages of being a Spirits: lengthen the emotional sensations over time.</p><p>Raelle squeezed her with her free arm, without leaving her body, kissing her with so much desire, and the back muscles stiffened, traversed by spasms of pleasure transmitted by Scylla's luminous hands. The Spirit touched their slight curves with her palms and Raelle’s fingers pushed abruptly inside her at that contact, pervaded by Scylla’s energy, and with only that, feeling Raelle's strength and physical endurance, a new orgasm outweighed the previous one, and this was painful and pleasant at the same time.</p><p>She forgot how to breathe as she tried in every way to cling to Raelle's hot body, who continued to support her, strong, between long kisses and whispered and strangled reminders to let air flow into her lungs.</p><p>She did not leave her, did not take her focus away from Scylla even for a brief moment. She paid attention to every movement, every sigh, every muscle and nerve, as the Heir came down from the sky. And slowly, slowly, she began to leave her body, millimeter by millimeter.</p><p>-I wish I could give you my heart, too-</p><p>At her words, Raelle felt the flames in Scylla's body holding her almost with physical strength, and for a moment she satisfied them, stopping the movement. Scylla, too, sighed gratefully in her arms, enjoying that prolonged contact that was making her want to ascend there, in that instant.</p><p>-Do not go- She whispered, placingher forehead against Raelle’s with shortness of breath.</p><p>The same words had been spoken to her by Raelle, during one of their past dreams, when Scylla had become intangible and the human girl feared she would disappear. The blonde smiled, hearing them coming from Scylla this time, and placed a long kiss on her lips, giving the future queen her soul.</p><p>-I am not leaving-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the first light of dawn turned the sky of a lighter shade of blue, Raelle and Scylla knew it was time to go. As wrong and painful as it was, according to their souls, they forced themselves out of the warm water. Both had separate duties and lives, they could not stay in that place forever, even if the glances they constantly exchanged were eloquently clear on their total agreement regarding the possibility of further extending their stay at those shores.</p><p>Raelle, once out of the water, pulled the cloth of her dark wet trousers in a weak attempt to detach them from her skin, and Scylla enjoyed the sight of the material stuck to the shapes of the human's toned legs and defined bottom, then she looked up at Raelle’s naked torso. Like the night before, she had no problem eating every visible part of her with her gaze, and this time Raelle noticed, pleased with herself; she left the work on her dripping pants halfway and stretched her back, raising her arms to the sky, partly to brag about the years of training and partly because she really felt some sore points on the body.</p><p>The blonde bent first one shoulder then the other, so that she could see as much as she could, and noticed the purple spots that covered the skin, from the collarbones to the back, on the shoulder blades.</p><p>-I got bruises everywhere, Scyl-</p><p>Scylla stared at her face, challenging her.</p><p>- Are not you a knight? You should be used to it. Humans are always so proud of their wounds... And then, isn't this the best of all pains? - She raised her eyebrows, sassy, coming out of the water too, while the transparent dress clung perfectly to her body. Raelle averted her gaze several times, but always brought it back to every point she could see behind the light fabric, that is... Scylla's whole body. Her chest was still red, as well as from the abdomen to mid-thighs. The flames took a long time to extinguish.</p><p>The Spirit approached with a light step, and surrounded her with her arms, resting her palms on the knight's bare back with a sigh.</p><p>-Every step i make reminds me of what you just did to me-</p><p>Raelle smiled slyly, returning her hug.</p><p>-Isn't this perhaps the best of all pains?-</p><p>And Scylla glared at her for twisting her own words against her, with infinite affection.</p><p>-Be careful, knight. One day I might get better than you and then you would not be able to move a muscle for days-</p><p>-I cannot wait- Raelle kissed her deeply without giving her time to think, and Scylla's body got warm under Raelle's touch, once again.</p><p>-As long as I'd like to stay here forever with you, we have to go back- Scylla sighed, moving her hands to Raelle's abdomen, stroking every bare muscle against the cold morning breeze.</p><p>-Right, since you are talking about it. Do you have any idea what I might wear, since you threw my shirt in the river last night?- Raelle's low laugh was interrupted by a sudden thought, which made her eyebrows furrow. A hand flew over the heart as the eyes wandered over the water of the many rivers, left and right. -Oh no-</p><p>-What? What is wrong?-</p><p>-My rose, it was in the shirt-</p><p>Scylla looked at the water surface of nearby rivers, even though she knew by now they would never be able to find the garment, much less the flower. There was no trace of fabric that her keen eyes could see, the current had carried them both away.</p><p>-I am sorry, Raelle... I can give you a new one, if you like-</p><p>-No, it is not the same. That was my rose, the most beautiful of those I took the first time I saw you. It is... It is the one who should live with us, not get lost. It is the one who lives thanks to my love for you-</p><p>Scylla looked at her, guilty, and took her hands, seeking for complete attention.</p><p>-Your love now lives in my heart, Raelle. There are many roses you can take here. Though I feel... that it was precious to you-</p><p>And it was true, Scylla could feel it. Raelle had her heart now, and Raelle's emotions were hers. The Spirit felt her pain as if it were her own.</p><p>-Maybe we will find it. If you say it is that important I could ask Glory to seek in the water. All right?-</p><p>Raelle's gaze remained slightly saddened, but finally the blonde sighed, shrugging her shoulders. -Yes, fine-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla accompanied her into the woods, where she found her black Samhain's dress exactly where she left it. She tore a large piece of dark fabric from the side of the gown and gave it to Raelle, to cover herself. With a few cuts they managed to get a kind of strange vest, definitely not suitable for the cold of November, but the options were not many, at least until they arrived at Abigail's home, the place where they were heading. Scylla stopped at every ten meters along the way, pushing Raelle behind the trunk of the trees to kiss her ardently, with the excuse of warming her, and Raelle welcomed each interruption with extreme pleasure, not entirely convinced about her idea of returning to the camp to the north, where her exam awaited her in a few days.</p><p>-You know, I am not technically a knight yet-</p><p>Scylla turned her head to look at her, and Raelle kept her eyes fixed ahead, where the little grove was starting to get brighter; they were approaching the plain of the Trees. Around them there were still many Spirits and humans, the celebration was now completely finished yet. For this reason they were able to walk quietly, together, without evoke any suspicion.</p><p>-When will you become one then?-</p><p>-Soon, actually- The blonde replied with a smile, wondering what strange challenges General Alder would propose to her.</p><p>-Do you need the approval of a superior to become a knight?- the curiosity was palpable in Scylla's words.</p><p>-Yes. Strange, right? I, Raelle Collar, looking for someone's approval. I have no choice, though. You know, humans rules...-</p><p>Scylla smiled broadly at her, amused, and the desire to push the girl in a shadow to passionately kiss her had to be kept at bay, because they were now under the crowns of the last trees, and there were many Spirits there.</p><p>-So... You will be Queen?-</p><p>There it was, the point where the magic of the night would disappear.</p><p>Scylla sighed, glimpsing her home from afar. Her parents were probably still asleep, serene and oblivious to what she had done that night with Raelle, but she could not avoid confronting them much longer about her intentions for the next future. The coronation would be shortly thereafter, and she wished she could join Raelle soon after she became Queen, if not the other way around. It would have been even better. She took her time, interlacing her fingers with those of the human, warm and earthly, reassuring. In that squeeze, Raelle gave her all her support, and Scylla felt in her heart the sharing of their thoughts about what they would face together. Raelle was at her side, and she had not the slightest intention to abandon her.</p><p>-Yes. I will be Queen-</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds as they walked together, in Scylla's eyes a mute "and you with me, if you will".</p><p>Raelle mitigated the intensity of that awareness, humming, and rubbing one of her aching shoulders.</p><p>-In my defense I can always say that I liked you from before I knew who you were-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reached the door of Abigail's little house after about twenty minutes. They had to be more careful walking past the Trees, as it was harder to go unnoticed there, one being a strangely dressed human and the other being the Heir to the throne.</p><p>It was Raelle who knocked relentlessly on the wood of the door when they arrived, under Scylla's contented gaze.</p><p> "Who the heck knocks like this in the name of the Goddess" The door opened and Abigail appeared, fresh from sleep.</p><p>-Rae-</p><p>Raelle gave her a huge smile, and did not wait for an answer to hug her. The half human was forced to take a few steps back so as not to fall, taken aback by the strength of her friend's embrace, and glanced at Scylla over blonde hair, who was watching them with a half smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. When they parted, the taller girl looked slightly touched.</p><p>-Raelle Collar, it took you a while to sneak in here-</p><p>-I missed you too, Abigail- Raelle stepped back, and punched her in the shoulder, narrowing her gaze under the watchful and surprised one of her friend.</p><p>-Sorry for treating you like shit, Raelle! Oh, Abigail, do not worry, that is history! No, Raelle, I deserve it, I was really dumb. Hit me again if it makes you feel better-</p><p>Abigail hesitated, stammering some incomprehensible excuses at Raelle’s monologue.</p><p>-You know what, Abi? You are right. You deserve it, after all- and the shorter girl threw a punch on Abigail’s other shoulder.</p><p>-Ouch!- Abigail massaged herself where Raelle hit, indignant. -Is this the way to thank me for watching over your beloved Spirit all this time?- She tried, but was not lucky.</p><p>-I do not think Scylla needs anyone's protection. She's stronger than you and me put together-</p><p>-Are we talking about the same princess here?- The tallest of the three raised an eyebrow looking in the direction of Scylla, who answered her with pure fire in her eyes, and Raelle watched at first one, then the other, suspicious about the use of such a nickname.</p><p>-What is your relationship, exactly?-</p><p>Scylla walked over, looking at the Bellweather girl with a mysterious smile.</p><p>-A complicated relationship, I would say-</p><p>-You like complicated, it seems- Abigail responded, and Raelle could not hold back her nauseated expression.</p><p>-Please tell me I am not witnessing a flirt between my best friend and my girlfriend-</p><p>-Girlfriend?- Scylla smiled at her, biting her lips.</p><p>-Best friend?- Tally came out from under a small arch carved into the wall, yawning. -I thought I was your best friend-</p><p>-Tally?- Raelle looked at her from head to toe. -What are you doing here?-</p><p>-Scylla? Oh my Lord- Tally ignored her, opening her mouth in surprise, and pointed to the Spirit beside her.</p><p>-Scylla? Where?- Glory came out of the same hole Tally had come from, and her appearance was similar to that of the redhead, clearly still half asleep.</p><p>-Glory?- Scylla frowned, recognizing her friend.</p><p>-Oh, Scyl, hey- Glory moved her eyes to the blonde beside her, and perfectly imitated Tally's expression and gestures, pointing to Raelle.</p><p>-Raelle!?-</p><p>Abigail sighed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>- Am I surrounded by children? Yes, Tally, this is Scylla. Scylla, this is Tally. Rae, Glory, Glory, Raelle. I met Tally last night and I invited her here. Glory joined us, she told us about you two lovebirds and that we should not have waited for you before this morning and for heaven's sake Rae <em>don’t you dare</em> explaining to us why, what, where and when-</p><p>Her friend slowly closed her mouth and narrowed her gaze, Scylla smiled triumphantly and very eloquently.</p><p>-That's it. Now that we are done with the introductions, can we please have breakfast as normal people do and not act as a dramatic group of spirits and humans meeting for the first time?-</p><p>Everyone turned, staring at her, some with amusement, some with affection.</p><p>-Well. I'd say it is a great idea- Scylla shrugged, walking inside. -What do you say, Rae? Are you hungry?-</p><p>-Of course she is hungry- Glory said, mischievous, -Look at her, she has no stamina left. Scylla must have sucked every drop of energy out of her body- the water spirit teased them, sending that allusion directly to her friend.</p><p>-To be precise, energy is not exactly what I sucked-</p><p>- I DO NOT. Want to know what you were going to say- Abigail interrupted her, placing herself between the two friends, saving Raelle from the awkward uninhibited exchange between the two Spirits.</p><p>At the door someone knocked again, and the householder sighed as she walked towards it.</p><p>-Who have we forgotten? Will Gerit magically appear, too?-</p><p>Tally had just the time to say a confused "who is Gerit?" that the door opened, revealing the figures of Hecate and Phorcys.</p><p>And the already cold autumn air froze completely.</p><p>Abigail turned pale in the doorway. Raelle realized it must be Scylla’s parents with a quick look: the female Spirit was tall and her beauty was not earthly, like Scylla’s. Her long dark blonde hair reached her hips and her gaze was calm, almost surreal. Her companion possessed very similar traits to their daughter: deep blue eyes, raven wavy hair, defined strong jawline, fierce gaze.</p><p>Scylla seemed to turn to stone, beside Raelle, and Glory wished to disappear at that precise moment.</p><p>King and Queen looked apparently calm, only more alert than usual. Hecate moved her gaze to her daughter, a veil of sadness on the color of her eyes, Phorcys instead wandered with his eyes on everyone present.</p><p>-Abigail. Sorry to bother you this early in the morning- the King's kind words seemed dangerous only to Scylla, who had known her father for a lifetime. The Heir involuntarily squeezed Raelle's hand in an iron grip.</p><p>Finally, the Spirit of the Earth looked at his daughter.</p><p>-Scylla-</p><p>Raelle allowed herself to look away from them to give all her attention to her Beloved's face.</p><p>Was it terror, fury, decision, what she was seeing? Maybe a mix of all those things.</p><p>Phorcys smiled, but only with his mouth, and briefly.</p><p>-Please follow us home. We need to talk-</p><p>The rulers turned around and started walking towards the Royal Tree without waiting for a response, but before leaving, Hecate spoke aloud.</p><p>-Take Raelle with you-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY SO.<br/>Lot of things, Lot of gasps, different reasons.<br/>Can I just say I thought a lot about Raelle's star sign and I always felt she was a true Scorpio (like, bro, 100%) and then I wrote this chapter before knowing miss Taylor Hickson herself always felt Scorpio vibes coming from Raelle? YES. But let aside my astrology nerdiness, I hope you liked the chapter.....and I hope you're ready for the next one. Thanks as always for the time you take to leave a comment, I LOVE reading them all.<br/>("Will you tell me if it is better to feel among the stars thanks to the power of yours, or thanks to me?" Best line so far. Had to use it for the title because, yep)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I'll do it for you (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The summary is "Give these girls a break"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll speak now and then I'll forever hold my peace. These notes will be the only notes of this and the next chapter.<br/>WARNINGS first. There will be a lot of blood, and wounds. If you are sensible towards the subject of death, I do not recommend reading chapter 20 and 21.<br/>Okay, done. My considerations before I leave you to the lecture: First of all, Thank you for your patience. I am speechless for the gentleness I receive from you guys. So, this is basically a long, big, BIG chapter, and I didn't know if I wanted to split it in two because I am a fan of long chapters. However, after being stubborn until the very end, I decided to divide the 24269 words long chapter in two because it deserves to have the right space. When this one ends, you can take a break. Take it as a "half time" to go to the bathroom or take more popcorn or gasp in the comments about what it's gonna happen. Whatever you wish and make you feel better.<br/>Now, the important part. It took me so long because I was a little afraid to write this. I do not cry when I write, but writing this chapter, I cried. A lot. (A lot.) Do I wish to give you a full emotional experience? I do. Do I ask you to be as masochistic as I was? Absolutely not. Here's your options:<br/>-Normal ticket: Simply read and remain in a very grounded bubble, not a big deal. It is just a story.<br/>-3D ticket: Read it maybe when it is not "SUN SUN YEAH!" outside, and choose your songs to listen in a low volume while you read. (During chapter 21, choose a few emotional songs for the last part)<br/>-IMAX ticket: chapter 20 is fine. Whatever. For chapter 21, I have some official songs to recommend. Firstly, /if/ you can, read it on a computer, so you can put multiple songs at the same time. For the first part, I mostly listened to "Going under" and "Imaginary" by Evanescence (Am i a nostalgic gothic rock nerd? Sure I am) on loop. Then, and you will understand when (start when you'll see this: -o-), there are two official official songs you can listen, and they are from two different perspectives. One is "Hello", this one too by Evanescence; the other is "The Reason", the cover version sang by Tim Halperin. If you are reading from a computer you can also play along with the last two songs a "rain and distant thunder" sound.<br/>(If you need more, you can also give a shot to "Hang on a little longer" by Ruelle and at the very end of chapter 21, "Seasons" by David Archuleta.)<br/>Have I said everything? I think so. Like always, thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter -that I imagined from a very long time- and, yeah. I'll love to know what you think. Imagine it to be a movie. Love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla looks at her father, standing against the sunlight.</p><p>The sun that shines on the plain, so bright, and everything is so serene that in the little heart of the Heir nothing is out of place.</p><p>She moves her blue eyes from him to the figure of her mother, they speak in a low voice, smiling, and everything is so full of sun that she squints, and she loses a few moments of kindness and love between her parents, so young and beautiful. Their age seems immature to have a daughter, but in reality they are ready, more than ready, they have nothing but thoughts and concern for her. Scylla, Scylla is their whole world, past and future. It is their chance to be able to love and move forward, and despite this they do not put themselves at the center of the world just once: only the little heir is at the center.</p><p>And she will always be.</p><p>Scylla rubs her little hands against her eyes, she is just awake, and wants to understand what Hecate and Phorcys are saying, but they use difficult words, she does not understand them yet. They speak fast, they are tall, and so warm and reassuring, she loves them so much.</p><p>Hecate moves her gaze on her and smiles: she is very young, her golden hair is like the light against the sun, and her white dress is as if the air had decided to be seen and take a shape. The young queen reaches out and takes her, still smiling lovingly, and Scylla does not want to see anything else in her life, just her mom smiling like that, forever.</p><p>"Can you keep her for a few hours today Phorcys? I have a meeting for the blessing ceremony"</p><p>"Of course love"</p><p>Phorcys appears in her view, and for a few seconds Scylla does not want to see him because there is only her mother, sweet and fresh as the water of the river where she bathes on hot summer days, but then his blue eyes come in contact with the similar ones of the little Heir and she is enchanted; her dad is handsome, more than any other Spirit she sees every day. He smiles at her and welcomes her into his arms, strong and sturdy, and Hecate leaves them, walking away, but Scylla is no longer sad to see her dad rather than her mom, because even though he's warmer and the summer air is already hot, nothing bad can happen in his arms, and the desire to always and only see Hecate smile is replaced by seeing Phorcys' confident gaze.</p><p>He makes her fly in the air and catches her again with laughter and tickling, and she has no idea of what her father is saying means, but one thing she understands, and that is Phorcys, like Hecate, loves her more than the sun and the moon and all stars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla walked slowly towards the Royal tree, Raelle just a few steps away from her. The Heir seemed immersed in past memories, kissed by the sunlight of that day that promised to be splendid and without a cloud. Raelle could not help but look around, taking the time to admire her surroundings with extreme, amazed curiosity, since the day before her focus was only on the Spirit walking next to her now. The plateau, at that hour of the morning, was kissed by the sun with its rays almost parallel to the level of the ground, giving the grass and dew a golden light that was on the verge of reality. The trees, too, were illuminated by the same splendor, especially the evergreen ones. But the Tree they were approaching was perhaps one of the most beautiful Raelle had ever seen, even more than the one behind it, at least twenty times larger and more majestic.</p><p>The two were substantially different but could not be compared in beauty, as they possessed completely different natures and characteristics. If the ancient and immense one had given her an impression of sacredness and awe the night before, the other, low and leafy, warmed the heart, giving any observer the feeling of being safe and in total serenity, as on the happiest, most carefree day of a whole life. In some ways Raelle preferred that one to the other, which she had already seen.</p><p>And then there was Scylla, beside her, illuminated by the autumnal rays of the sun, and her hair took on auburn shades and her eyes sparkled with a light that could not be found anywhere else on the earth.</p><p>The Spirit turned to look at her just then, returning present in the moment for the first time since they had left Abigail's home; she smiled weakly, reaching for her hand, and Raelle took it, squeezing it tight.</p><p>They did not see the Spirits turn and look at them -like they did with Hecate and Phorcys when they walked a few minutes before- with questions and doubts painted on their faces.</p><p>-I do not know what is going to happen, Raelle. Spirits cannot be-</p><p>-Be with humans, I know- Raelle looked forward, determined, or at least trying to be.</p><p>-I do not understand how that is possible. I've been careful. I've never made anyone understand, I've always ... Lied, and hid, and... - Scylla put one hand on her forehead, sighing loudly, and Raelle wrapped her with one arm, squeezing her.</p><p>-It does not matter, Scyl. Now we are here. We will face everything immediately and we will not have to waste time or hide- she swallowed, barely holding back the shivers that became more and more intense inside her body. Who knows why, she was much more afraid of that moment than in front of the General of the army. Although their energies were quite similar, powerful and frightening, that of the two rulers far exceeded that of Alder.</p><p>-I do not know what to expect, Rae. I guess I just wanted it to happen in a different way- Scylla looked at her displeased, but Raelle hinted at a smile, and turned her gaze towards the majesty of the great Royal Tree.</p><p>-Nothing in my life has ever happened the way I wanted it, Scyl-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the fronds were pushed aside, Raelle forgot for a moment why she was there and what emotions she was feeling, because no house could compare with that one. And Scylla had not prepared her for such a vision because she was born there, and for the Heir it was her home, normal and seen a thousand times.</p><p>The sound similar to that of a hundred harps invaded Raelle's mind with a sublime melody, a particular one that, she would discover over time, happened many times to humans who came into contact for the first time with a wonder of the Spiritual world.</p><p>After passing a small vaulted hall which color was that of ripe wheat, they entered the main room through a pointed arch. There, the floor appeared to be of a material similar to glass, or transparent resin; beneath it there were an infinity of leaves of all shapes and varieties, and the colors were all those of the current season. In the center, a large, long, finely carved dark wooden table - probably cherry - took up a lot of space, but did not make the room cramped, as it was very large and bright. The wall opposite the one from which they had come was practically non-existent, as the space was entirely pervaded by lianas, and foliage, and ivy, and those plants served as a cover on windy or rainy days. Those same plants could be pushed aside anytime, and the wall thus became a very large and vast window, which allowed guests to observe the entire plateau, the eastern wood and part of the valley.</p><p>-Rae-</p><p>On the wall to the left of the table there were mosaics and precious paintings of a thousand colors, all not too flashy, and the view calmed down in admiring them, enraptured and curious to find the innumerable details and miniatures well hidden among the arabesques and the interpreted iconographic stories.</p><p>-Raelle-</p><p>The ceiling was made of an intertwining of branches and leaves and plants that let the light of the sky filter in a harmonious and clean way; there were birds chirping, and small animals running on the trunks, and if you stood with your nose up, it was like being in the middle of a wood on a warm and fresh late spring day.</p><p>-Raelle?- Scylla touched her.</p><p>The music ceased, and Raelle's consciousness crashed back into reality; the blonde snapped attentively as she heard Scylla's voice calling her with a hint of amusement in her eyes. -Humans- She whispered, teasing.</p><p>The other girl watched her for a few seconds without really understanding what she meant, but when she finally focused on the Spirit's mockery and was ready to retort, Scylla preceded her, serious.</p><p>-I am going first. When I call you, come in-</p><p>Raelle nodded and moved without thinking, to give her a kiss, but at the last moment she stopped, undecided, looking over the shoulder of the Heir, where the leaves of the natural door swayed lazily, a sign that the Sovereigns moved them aside to enter the adjoining room. Scylla noticed her hesitation and closed that distance, placing a hand on the back of the girl's neck to bring her closer, once she reached her lips in a firm kiss. Raelle let Scylla decide when to back away, and when the Spirit did, she also gave her a confident and sassy smile, enough to make her knees, trained with hours and hours of riding tension, tremble.</p><p>-You know what? You go where I go, since you are my girlfriend- Having said that, she took Raelle's hand and entered the room used for informal talks with the Sovereigns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hecate and Phorcys were alone inside the council room.</p><p>There were no other Spirits, much to Scylla's surprise. On every occasion she was allowed to participate there was always at least one member of the council, yet that day, the seats reserved for them were completely shrouded in shadow, and the light illuminated only a small side table at which her parents sat, waiting. When their gazes landed on her, they must have noticed Raelle too, because her mother breathed a little more deeply, and her father clenched his jaw, not necessarily in a fit of annoyance. He just seemed uneasy.</p><p>-Sit down-</p><p>Although the Sovereigns did not support and, indeed, forbid the unions between their species and that of humans, the attachment to kindness was more ancient and ingrained in them, and therefore they did not ignore Raelle as others would. In addition, their firmness was not given by rules established by a long and unfair traditions, but by the deep betrayal received in the past and still very much alive in their memory.</p><p>Scylla expected the worst.</p><p>How did they understand? Why did they seem so calm? If they knew, it meant they also knew about her years of lies. They would no longer trust her, they would banish her from the kingdom, they would separate her from Raelle.</p><p>The mutual love shared by every member of the Royal family that flowed into their invisible bond told her not to take any answer for granted, but how could she, in that drastic moment, dared to hope?</p><p>Phorcys moved forward in the chair as soon as the two girls sat awkwardly, in complete silence, and fixed his resolute gaze on the figure of the human.</p><p>-What is your name?-</p><p>Raelle looked at him for a moment, then moved her eyes to the queen, who looked at her in the same way as her husband. Why were they asking if they obviously already knew her name?</p><p>-Isn't it customary for humans to be courteous and introduce themselves?- Hecate's voice sounded pleasant to the ears, but her gaze was cold and detached, and the girl was struck by a long shiver in front of such hidden power.</p><p>-No, I mean, yes. Raelle Collar is my name-</p><p>Scylla watched them in careful silence; it was a strange, kind, apparently harmless beginning. But she regretted thinking that almost immediatly.</p><p>-Scylla, you are aware of what you did, right?- Her parents looked at her with eyes full of disapproval, and she felt sick.</p><p>-I have not broken any laws, - not entirely true. -We did not unite-</p><p>-Not <em>yet</em>- Hecate looked into her eyes, intensely, and Scylla closed her mouth, which had remained open amd ready to retort.</p><p>Her mother was right: it was only a matter of time, they both had the intention to unite.</p><p>Phorcys sighed, a gesture he seldom did, and rubbed his eyebrows with his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he looked directly at Raelle.</p><p>-You have to leave the Kingdom-</p><p>The blonde blinked, looking for something to say. But could she do anything, in the position she was in? She was not even a knight. Without a title, Raelle had no power, and her only hope at the moment was Scylla.</p><p>-Why? She has done nothing wrong. We have done nothing wrong. And if this is the moment of truth, well, so be it! I will face it with my head held high- Scylla put a hand on Raelle's leg, and Raelle squeezed it with her own, her gaze steady. The mere proximity to Scylla was giving her security, the memory of what they had experienced, of their bond strengthened in reality, helped her to ground herself. She had not experienced years of tribulations just to be rejected by, by... A King.</p><p>And a Queen.</p><p>Powerful and majestic.</p><p>Of the Spirit Kingdom.</p><p>The oldest, most powerful Kingdom in the current world.</p><p>She swallowed, feling a little too bold to think she could change an entire kingdom in one day, but the first step was the most important, right? Why set a limit? In between those thoughts, Raelle congratulated her stubborn and determined nature. At that moment it was vital to keep her alive.</p><p>-You lied to us, Scylla- Hecate's words were low, but this made them even more dramatic. They were not those of a victim, but those of a mother who truly trusted her daughter. -Years and years of lies-</p><p>-You know what we think of lies- Phorcys went back to lean against the high back of the chair, and instinctively approached her companion.</p><p>-And what should I have done, in your opinion?-</p><p>-Not lying-</p><p>-"Not lying"?- Scylla snorted a laugh. -And what? Tell you the truth? Would you have understood me?-</p><p>-We could have tried- Said Hecate.</p><p>At which the Heir laughed heartily, but not at all amused.</p><p>-Of course, mother. You, who promised me to Porter without my consent-</p><p>-Scylla- Phorcys thundered -Control yourself when you talk to your mother. We know the heart does what it wants, but you know that certain traditions existed long before you were born-</p><p>-Father, you repeated this to me ad nauseam-</p><p>-Because it is important! And if you want to become Queen, you have to remember it every day-</p><p>Tempers were heating up, and to Raelle it seemed to be in the middle of a clearing where storms were filling the sky from all directions. Just when the wind comes warm from the west, and cold from the south, and is absent from the north, and in the east you can already smell rain and ice falling from the leaden clouds. She dared not utter a word for the moment.</p><p>-Every single day of my life, father, I have been told how a Queen should behave. Every day, ever since I did not even understand what it meant to be a Spirit. I have had enough-</p><p>-You cannot get enough, daughter- Phorcys showed how his nature was similar to that of his daughter, fiery and direct. -Because it is inevitable. Each sovereign must make sacrifices for the good of the People. And so you will, letting go of this human and cutting your bond-</p><p>Scylla flared up, slapping a hand on the table. What she had created with Raelle was too strong and intimate to be threatened like that, and every Fire Spirit defended their love with everything they had.</p><p>-I won't do any of that, father. Not now, not ever- and her eyes were of fire and flames, like those that had been Sarah's in her youth. Hecate hardened her gaze as she never has, and for the first time in her memory, Scylla heard her raise her voice against her.</p><p>-Scylla. Rules exist for a reason-</p><p>-And what would it be?- The Heir did not calm down. On the contrary, she became even more determined. -I am sick of these senseless rules, which you never truly explained to me!- She moved her eyes from him to her, furious.</p><p>-There is a reason for that, too!- Phorcys snapped, shaking the chairs, and Raelle felt even more helpless, blinking at the raising of his voice.</p><p>-Tell me, then! You cannot ask me to just trust you! Just because you are my parents it does not make you perfect living beings to whom I owe blind obedience!- Scylla was a living flame, Raelle had never seen her like this -in the few moments they shared together- and neither did her parents. But this happened to the Spirits whose bond of love was being threatened.</p><p>-Scylla, everything we did was just to protect you- Hecate softened her voice, trying to reach out and touch Scylla’s hand on the table, but Scylla drew back.</p><p>-And what did you do? You did not tell me about the war between Kingdoms? Or we could talk about what do you discuss whenever I am not present and the moment I appear in the room you stop talking? Or maybe it has to do with you, dad, knowing the general of humans and writing to her? Or maybe it is the fact that I am about to become Queen and I had no idea there was rebellion and warfare until I decided to go against the rules and eavesdrop?-</p><p>The Sovereigns looked at each other, undecided.</p><p>-Scylla, calm down- Hecate tried to reach her again, but the Heir leaned against the chair, out of her reach.</p><p>-Who lied to whom, mom? Why did you never let me out of the Kingdom? Why have you always been so strict with me?-</p><p>-These are a lot of questions- Phorcys stared at her, serious, but calmer, and Scylla narrowed her eyes, giving him the same look.</p><p>-Well, years spent in contact with a human made me cynical-</p><p>Hecate gasped, and Phorcys clenched his fists on the table. -Do you think this is funny, Scylla? What you did endangered the Kingdom, and more than that, your life!-</p><p>-I want my answers, father. I already know the rules-</p><p>-Even if you never doubt a second before breaking them-</p><p>-I have not broken any rules-</p><p>-You did, Scylla, and you keep doing it-</p><p>-As far as I know it could be a family trait. I must have inherited it from someone, right?- And Scylla meant it only as a joke, to tease her parents in a way she had never dared to do, but maybe it was the wrong thing to say, because her parents looked a bit shocked after.</p><p>-She was right- Phorcys stared at her, losing conviction and strength.</p><p>-Phorcys- Hecate warned him.</p><p>-She, who?- Scylla looked at them both.</p><p>Hecate lowered her eyes and Phorcys seemed undecided to continue.</p><p>-She. Who.- The Heir repeated, louder this time, and Phorcys answered her with her own heated tone.</p><p>-Your aunt, Scylla-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Many emotions passed over Scylla's face, between confusion and doubt and disbelief and surprise.</p><p>-What? Do I have an aunt? Who... who is it?- She looked at both Sovereigns, waiting for clarification, and even if Raelle was only partially involved in that story she, too, listened carefully to every word. Soon everything would interest her much more.</p><p>-The General of the army- his father sighed, returning to lean back in his chair.</p><p>Scylla and Raelle's expressions became the same, and if they were not in that situation, Hecate would have laughed at the way both of the girls' noses curled, brows raised. But Raelle was the first to connect the dots.</p><p>-Your aunt, is the General of the army-</p><p>Both rulers looked at Raelle, who turned to Scylla and then back to them.</p><p>-General as... General Alder?- Her words were disconcerted and slightly amused, and Phorcys discovered his lack of patience for her.</p><p>-Yes, human. That is just what I said-</p><p>Scylla turned to look at her.</p><p>-You knew it?-</p><p>-How could I? No! I had no idea- Raelle shook her head, backing away as far as she could.</p><p>-Why did you keep it hidden from me? Is she... do I have a human aunt?- Scylla seemed to calm down, and her previous anger was replaced by sheer confusion. -None of you is human, I do not understand- She looked at both her parents with a critical eye.</p><p>-That is not the point, Scylla- Phorcys commented, running out of time and patience.</p><p>-The point is, she is evil. And Raelle has to go, now. Her stay does nothing but endanger the Kingdom with each passing second-</p><p>-Raelle is not going anywhere-</p><p>The contest of glances between father and daughter returned heated once again, and no one was winning.</p><p>-You just have to trust me, Scylla-</p><p>-I cannot trust you, father. You lied to me!- Scylla lost much of her anger, but her voice remained shocked.</p><p>-You finally understand me, then. I do not trust you either!-</p><p>-Enough!- Hecate interjected, admonishing everyone present, except Raelle.</p><p>-Are you hearing yourselves? We are Spirits, not huma..- She scolded them, but stopped right before saying something rude, glancing at Raelle, who bitterly smiled at her.</p><p>-Humans, did you mean? Please, say it. It is totally not disrespectful for anyone here-</p><p>Hecate felt sorry, understanding the girl's feelings. She had to admit it, Raelle had been quiet and respectful, even more polite than her daughter, and it was a good trait. But she was a <em>human, </em>and her judjment was inevitably conditioned by that single detail.</p><p>-Scylla, promise me you will try to understand if now we tell you what happened a long, long time ago. And that you will listen, without interrupting us-</p><p>The Heir looked at the queen, and noticing the color of her eyes returning to the same color as ever she felt her soul calm down. -Fine, I promise-</p><p>Thus it was that Scylla learned of everything that had happened in the past. About their childhood, the betrayal of Sarah -her mother's sister and legitimate heir of the Kingdom- and her bond with a man, the killing of her grandparents, the storm, the island, the last night's visit. The lies. Memories hidden even from the Sacred Trees.</p><p>Hecate and Phorcys, however, forgot to mention the threat thrown to Raelle, so as not to incite their daughter's anger. Scylla felt already had much to process for the moment, and she had to remain calm. The future queen felt bad hearing the story and the pain that had permeated the whole tragedy happened when her parents were young, and even Raelle, who had touched her heart, could feel it in her chest, as intense and painful as it was.</p><p>-She killed her own parents?- Anyone knew what happened to the soul of a Spirit who hurt their own kind by will; the soul was indelibly marked, the doors for the use of dark magic could be opened, and that could become an obsession, a visceral need, which ate the soul, leaving only bones and ashes.</p><p>-We did not cut her link to the earth, as we should have done. And now her power is much greater than we expected. She invaded our dreams tonight after we felt you two...- Hecate nodded towards the two girls sitting in front of her quite eloquently, and both Scylla and Raelle tried to hide the immense embarrassment they were feeling.</p><p>-All Spirits can enter the dreams of others?- Raelle tried to change the subject, moving forward on her chair, and Phorcys backed away, studying her.</p><p>The girl reminded him of Izdaja so much, not because they physically resembled each other, but because of the sense of trust she emanated with gestures, looks and energy. That Raelle girl was kind, determined, and extremely loyal. He could feel it. Phorcys pursed his lips, trying to be wary of any small perceived detail. His heart wanted to believe her, it was his most intimate nature asking him to, but experience had taught him that when a Spirit showed their heart to a human, only war and betrayal followed. He could not bear the idea of a new conflict -this time even worse and bigger- because of him trusting another human. Sarah was right. He still felt responsible for what had happened to the parents of the two Heirs, and although Hecate persuaded him by telling otherwise, their connection was strong and deep enough to make him understand whenever his Queen gazed nostalgically at the sea, gripped by nostalgia and pain for Astrea, her mother. The fault was his alone. With his choices and trust he created defeat at sea, and worst of all, his beloved would suffer forever. Certain wounds, even if they heal, leave an indelible mark.</p><p>Raelle must have noticed his gaze, because she stared at him, looking more confident than when she had just entered the room, and he liked that change of attitude. But he quickly dismissed that warmth, remembering how he must feel about her.</p><p>Meanwhile, the conversation had continued, and Hecate answered Raelle's questions.</p><p>-If, as you say, General Alder is evil, I will never be able to become a knight- the girl murmured. -And the rebels, from what you say, have never been there. Yet my village, Salem, was attacked by Spirits-</p><p>-This is impossible. Who told you such a thing?- Phorcys spoke to her unkindly, but Raelle was not intimidated.</p><p>-My friend Tally-</p><p>The King hummed, not impressed. -Another human. If you were not there, you cannot know for sure-</p><p>-With all due respect, King, Tally would never lie- Even though he was being rude to her, she did not stop showing him kindness. -Maybe we could join forces, to seek ourselves the truth-</p><p>-No- Phorcys raised a hand, lowering his voice, but always remaining firm. -Spirits and humans do not help each other-</p><p>Raelle looked at him, but from his frown, the girl knew that she would not be able to change his mind quickly, and they did not have time to waste; every second she spent talking there, her family was in danger, and Raelle had no intention of losing her father, nor Khalida.</p><p>After a moment of silence she turned to Scylla, taking her hands, ignoring the gaze of the two rulers.</p><p>-I have to go and tell my father, Scyl, and Khalida, too. Goddess, she is just a child, after all the horrors she must have seen, another monster is the last thing she needs-</p><p>Scylla stammered something, but Raelle was already getting up, and she could only instinctively move and grab her wrist, squeezing it tight.</p><p>-Wait, Raelle. I am coming with you. It is dangerous to go alone-</p><p>-Tally will be there with me, I won't be alone-</p><p>-Raelle, if they are telling the truth, my aunt knows about us and she clearly has a plan. I cannot let you just go- Scylla got on her feet, but the blonde pushed her down on the chair, gently.</p><p>-Scyl. You are the Heir, and your aunt is clearly more interested in you than me. Tally will be by my side, do not worry-</p><p>The redhead seemed worthy of Scylla’s trust, but she did not seem to her an infallible battle companion, at least not as much as she herself would have been, a Spirit who could use fire and had the strength of a star.</p><p>-There will also be Abigail with Raelle-</p><p>Both girls turned to the king, who had just added.</p><p>-Why Abigail?- Scylla frowned as she continued to hold her fiancée.</p><p>-Because she is Sarah's spy-</p><p>-What?- Raelle snapped, and this time Scylla had to hold her on the other side, because it was not the case that her human attacked her father, however brave and skilled she was. -Abigail is my friend!-</p><p>-Apparently you never truly know other people- The king looked at Scylla, whose gaze saddened, just like his.</p><p>-She told us tonight, during the dream. She has a spy in our midst who tells her what happens. Everything. Abigail is the only member of the community who came from the outside. Indeed, precisely from the army. And I let her in, I trusted her-</p><p>Hecate squeezed his shoulder, knowing how harsh his words might seem, except that they were only moved by a positive and loving emotion, distorted and forced into a negative one.</p><p>-No. It is not true. You only say this because you hate my kind- Raelle pointed a finger at him, but in her heart she felt, thanks to the contact with the spiritual kingdom, that the King was not lying.</p><p>-Ask her yourself, and you will find out the truth-</p><p>Scylla at that point was unable to stop her.</p><p>Raelle ran, slipping away from her grip and out of the Royal tree, where the sun had begun to shine brightly despite its cold rays. The Spirits had quietly started their day, and with startled looks they could observe the running of a human, the presence of a human, despite the fact that the festivity was over for a few hours now. The Heir got up to follow her, but the queen stopped her, begging her to listen.</p><p>-Wait, Scylla, please. There is one more thing you need to know-</p><p>-It can wait, mother. I've had enough surprises for just one day already-</p><p>She turned, but the grip of Hecate's hand closed around her arm, stopping her against her will. The daughter turned with renewed fire in her eyes, and the feeling of inner instability she felt every time she was seized by her own power made her flinch.</p><p>Hecate watched her, understanding what she was feeling, and softened her gaze.</p><p>-No, Scylla, it cannot wait-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Tree remained hopelessly silent and immobile.</p><p>Scylla was not coming out.</p><p>Raelle paced in front of the horse for a few moments, back and forth, breathing heavily.</p><p>-Enough waiting, I am going inside-</p><p>-No, Raelle, don't do it-</p><p>Glory stopped her, and the blonde was surprised by the kindness of that Water Spirit. She was extremely friendly and affable, and had no problem treating her as an equal.</p><p>-It's been a long time since someone was allowed to enter that room and leave it unscathed. I have never been in it, and I've known Scylla forever-</p><p>-Scylla is not well, I do not know how, but something is bothering her. I feel it in my heart-</p><p>-Scylla is safe, she is the strongest Spirit I know. And her parents would never hurt her- Glory insisted, trying to be calm.</p><p>They did not even know each other, yet she was helping and talking to her as if they were old friends.</p><p>-Every second I spend here, my father is in danger. I have to tell everyone who the General really is, and that she is not on our side!- She yelled, but the realization of what she had just said came too late. Glory clenched her fists at her sides and looked saddened.</p><p>-No, it was not... what I meant- Raelle put a hand over her eyes.</p><p>-What I mean is that she is not on anyone's side, if not that of herself. Glory, forgive my rudeness. I love Scylla, I am on the side of the Spirits, I... hell, I'm on the side of peace! I do not give a damn about useless conflicts!-</p><p>-Look, -Tally approached her friend, placing a hand on her arm, -leave a message to Glory. Scylla will understand. If we can not wait anymore, let us just go. As soon as they finish talking I am sure she will come looking for you, and Glory can tell her what happened-</p><p>Glory nodded, confirming what Tally had just said. -Sure, I can do it-</p><p>Raelle tortured her lips with her teeth, casting more than one glance in the direction of the immobile tree, then sighed heavily and looked at Glory. She already waited there half an hour.</p><p>-Alright, thank you, Glory-</p><p>The Water Spirit smiled at her, and they all began to move towards their respective mounts, kindly donated by Scylla's friend. Abigail, who had been silent the whole time, climbed onto the horse without saying a word, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. Raelle did not deign to look at her.</p><p>-One last thing, Glory. Tonight, hum, I have lost something precious to me, in the southern rivers. It is a sun rose, and it is perhaps the only thing I own that I am truly attached to. Scylla said that you could, maybe...-</p><p>Glory smiled at her. -Sure, I'll do my best-</p><p>Raelle took a breath, sincerely grateful for her kindness and lack of questions.</p><p>-Thank you again, Glory- She mounted her horse. -Tell Scylla I love her-</p><p>The Spirit brought a hand to her heart, uttering a theatrical groan of pain, as the girl adjusted herself on the saddle and barely hid a grin.</p><p>-Goddess, you are so romantic, knight! So sweet! I'll tell her!- Glory laughed, waving a hand in the direction of the group as the three friends spurred the horses, and Raelle, turning for one last look, felt like when she left Salem and Tally behind her back, almost four years ago. When she returned to her village she found it destroyed. She hoped with all her heart that the same would not happen to that place, so full of magic and ancestral splendor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Do you remember your botany lessons, dear? And those of Natural Repair?-</p><p>Scylla refused to sit down again, she was leaning against the wall by the door with her arms crossed. -What does this have to do with what you have to tell me?-</p><p>-Scylla, please, listen to your mother- Phorcys, who had been tense throughout the whole meeting, was also slowly relaxing.</p><p>Scylla did as she had been told, looking back at her mother, albeit with a hint of suspicion and impatience; their talk was pulling her away from Raelle.</p><p>-Yes, I remember them-</p><p>-There is a reason behind your talent. You were not just a gifted child. We thought we would tell you the day of your coronation, but with all that is happening, the risk is too high- The two rulers exchanged glances, and Phorcys smiled at the queen in a strange, worried way.</p><p>-What? What do you have to tell me?-</p><p>-You are not just a Fire Spirit, Scylla. You are also a Death Spirit-</p><p>The Earth was still, but Scylla felt it tremble and sink and crumble like soft grain under a stone mill. Her mind flew to the day before, when she had shared her energy with Raelle and the blood that flowed inside her veins changed color, taking on a cold hue. If what Hecate was telling her was true... She really could have killed Raelle.</p><p>The young Spirit tried to be logical and think, think of all the reasons why it could be a lie. A strange tickle above her stomach made fun of her try.</p><p>-It is not possible. No Spirit can have two natures-</p><p>-This is because it has always been hidden, even if it did happen- Phorcys had the eyes of the two women on him, one calm, the other more distressed.</p><p>-Our people have always been peaceful, many have not even realized they had or still have a double power. When it happened in the past and it was recognized, it was always advised to conceal one of the two capacities, because the souls of the world always aspire too much for power and to have more than what is given. The elders wanted every Spirit to be safe, they did not want to risk spreading such informations out of the kingdom from the unwary mouths of enthusiastic young Spirits. As far as I know, I have never knew any Spirit who possessed a nature like yours. It is rare, and... Precious-</p><p>He meant dangerous, but he did not say it. Scylla sensed it anyway.</p><p>-Why are you telling me now? I do not understand-</p><p>-Because your aunt threatened to come here to hurt you, or worse, get you. And you must know what you are capable of to defend yourself-</p><p>-Is she coming here?- the gir yelped, and this time, together with the flames, she felt that shade of power alongside the tongues of fire that had always been there, which she had always attributed to her own inner will. But it wasn't. It was the power linked to the energy of death.</p><p>How awful. What a frightening power.</p><p>From what she had read back in her study years, there were not many Death Spirits because they were dangerous, and not always so ready to act for a greater good. Each had to face the choice between good or evil at some point. And she, in that moment, after everything she had seen and heard that morning, wondered if the world could really be summed up in that small choice; no one was just good or just evil. Besides, did she already reach her choosing point in life?</p><p>-Why didn't you tell me before?-</p><p>Hecate walked over to her, and Scylla let her, suddenly feeling drained of energy and in need of contact.</p><p>-Because power comes with awareness, and the more we let you free from this burden, the freer you would have been to live your youth peacefully. We did not want you to face what your father and I have been through, my love. All our choices have always been guided by love for you. And now we are taking a risk telling you this. When we realized that you were connected with the current of death, we did not tell the Council, as we were supposed to do-</p><p>-How, how did you understand?- Scylla asked with a breath, biting the inside of her cheek.</p><p>-As I told you before, your talent in the care of plants, feeling the earth, understanding fastly how life grew, is not accidental. You were brilliant. You seemed to know things before they were teached to you. Do not be fooled by the definitions, Scylla- Hecate smiled, -Death Spirits are inevitably connected to the current of life itself. Nothing relly dies. It is a perennial cycle, a lot more complicated than one can think. And you, thanks to that current, can understand the secrets of life and death, with the right training-</p><p>-But there is no Death Spirit in our land as far as I know, and the only ones mentioned in the books were in the Eastern Kingdom, which is now independent, years and years ago-</p><p>-But we could find them- Phorcys smiled at her hopefully, and Scylla truly thought about it.</p><p>Then she smiled at both parents, and that smile was only made of lips.</p><p>-After I accompany Raelle north, we will go there. This is my only condition- she turned and started to walk, but a large wall of rock appeared in front of her, thick and impenetrable.</p><p>-No, Scylla- Phorcys stated as he walked slowly over to her. -I cannot let you do that-</p><p>-If you do not let me go, father, Raelle will be in danger. My aunt could hurt her, or hold her hostage, if she is really headed here. Let me keep Raelle with us, safe-</p><p>Phorcys frowned with a guilty frown, and Hecate looked down.</p><p>-Scylla. The elders, if they found out, would take us down from the throne, cut your link with nature and kill Raelle-</p><p>Scylla raised her arms, shaking her head, searching for words.</p><p>-And then you will leave her to her fate? Because she will die anyway? You are just choosing the lesser evil! No, I will go with her, let me go!-</p><p>-I can't, Scylla-</p><p>-Why not?-</p><p>-Because your aunt threatened your and Raelle’s life for what you did, and I will not risk your life!-</p><p>Scylla fell silent, incredulous. Her eyes flashed, and the sky rumbled, even though it was clear.</p><p>-You let her go, knowing this?-</p><p>-Scylla, love- Hecate did not know what to do, whether to get closer or leave her space, because her daughter seemed more threatening than ever at that moment.</p><p>-No, mother! That is enough. You cannot play with other’s lives. You hid the truth about who I was, forbidded me to follow my heart, and for what? Stupid, obtuse rules, created to maintain a peace that is not peace, but imprisonment-</p><p>-The rules, Scylla... They keep order-</p><p>-Stop it!- Scylla's voice thundered, and the branches of the tree were shaken by the wind, and clouds formed over the tree.</p><p>Asking her heart, the Heir felt Raelle already far away, almost out of the Kingdom, and her eyes darted towards the figure of his father.</p><p>-You cannot go, Scylla. Raelle is safer alone than with you, if you are bonded. Sarah can find you because you are a Spirit, and if you are with her, she will find you both! You can not think clearly now, your power is dangerous and the risks of creating damages are higher than- Scylla refused to listen and approached him, not fearing his height or his deep blue eyes full of warning, because hers, she felt, were far more threatening than his.</p><p>-If something happens to Raelle, I will never, <em>ever</em> forgive you. And I'll hate you for the rest of my life-</p><p>Having said this, she backed away towards the blocked exit and put one hand on the rock raised by her father; a little effort was enough for the earth to listen to it and lose its consistency.</p><p>-Scylla, wait, please. Wait- Hecate tried to stop her, but both parents knew she could not be stopped.</p><p>With the simple push of her palm, rock fell like sand to the ground, and Scylla was out, relentless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Where is she? Where did she go!- Scylla, approaching Abigail's house, noticed the locked door, and Glory sitting on the small grassy slope opposite the terraced houses.</p><p>-Scyl! Finally, are you feeling well?- What a stupid question. But Glory, being herself, noticed her dark face, and was quick to make sure she was not hurt.</p><p>-I am fine. Where did she go.-</p><p>-She went north to warn her father. It will take at least three days of travel. She told me to tell you she loves you and stay here safe-</p><p>Scylla clenched her teeth, her chin trembled with emotion. If something happened to her, she would never forgive herself, and she would never forgive her parents either.</p><p>Her feet moved without telling them to.</p><p>-I am going to her-</p><p>-What? You what... Scyl?!- Glory, as always, found herself chasing her friend, who had not waited for her answer before starting to head towards the eastern woods, which would lead her out of the kingdom.</p><p>-You cannot follow me, Glory-</p><p>-Sure I can! I am your friend!-</p><p>-No, Glory, listen- Scylla turned, taking a deep breath. She grabbed both shoulders of her friend in a firm grip and stared into her eyes.</p><p>-I do not want you to be in danger, too. It is because you are my friend that I cannot let you come. Please-</p><p>Glory was saddened, understanding the troubled soul of the Heir, and small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>- Scyl, please... Think about it. Leaving the Kingdom... You are the Heir-</p><p>But Scylla smiled, softening her eyes.</p><p>-That’s exactly why I must go-</p><p>The Spirit started to move back when Glory stopped her, remembering something.</p><p>-Oh, Scyl. One last thing. If-when you reach Raelle, tell her I checked the water, and did not find the flower she was looking for, the current must have taken it too far for me, sorry-</p><p>Scylla nodded, and Glory watched her run off into the woods, feeling completely helpless.</p><p>-What an amazing start of the year, Glory. Absolutely wonderful-</p><p>The Water Spirit muttered to herself, glancing back at the Royal Tree, where more than just a few Spirits were entering the abode.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wind was cold and blowed against their faces, filtering through the cloth of the clothes. Luckily Raelle, before going to the Royal tree, had asked Abigail for something to put on top of the light tunic made from Scylla's gown, and now she thanked that heavy wool sweater that covered her from the cold winds coming from the mountains. Beside her, Tally had already begun to moan in pain, not used to riding; of course, facing four days in a row on horseback and at a brisk pace was not the best training. If Raelle had been in a better mood, she would have cheered her up, but now, her thoughts were ripped in half, all for Scylla on one side and on Edwin, and Khalida, and Byron on the other.</p><p>The half human rode silently behind them: no one wanted to talk to her.</p><p>-Hold on, Tal, I know it is hard, but we ca not stop-</p><p>Raelle heard Abigail address these words to her friend, and she looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>-No one asked for your opinion, Bellweather-</p><p>Abigail squeezed the reins, returning the blonde's gaze.</p><p>-I already told you I'm sorry-</p><p>-I don't care if you are sorry. And I told you I don't want to talk to you-</p><p>-Well then, don’t talk-</p><p>Tally found herself looking at them without knowing what to say, too empathetic to give her full support to just one of her friends. She had to admit, though, Raelle was right to be angry.</p><p>-When were you going to tell me that you betrayed us?- Raelle fumed, talking again.</p><p>-For the hundredth time, Rae, I didn't say anything about you and Scylla to the General-</p><p>-But you were spying on her behalf, right?-</p><p>The other pursed her lips, hit.</p><p>-And you betrayed Scylla's trust by revealing details of the Spirit Kingdom, right? So yes, Abigail. By betraying her, you betrayed me too-</p><p>-If you had been in my place what would you have done, Rae? I had no choice! General Alder had been writing to me for months with direct orders! I couldn't know she was evil-</p><p>-I would have talked to you, Abigail. Like friends do-</p><p>-The orders were to say nothing, Rae-</p><p>At that point Raelle turned, staring coldly at her friend.</p><p>-Are you a soldier or a person first, Abigail? Do you care more about friends or making a career? I know your family raised you this way, but I really thought you were different-</p><p>She turned, spurring the horse, and they did not speak until the evening, when they stopped for the night beside the woods, seeking shelter from the growing wind blowing against them, slowing the pace.</p><p>Raelle sniffed, covering herself up until the nose with the thick blanket they took from the saddle of the horse that she rode on the outward journey, and in the sylvan aroma of the undergrowth, she smelled a scent not entirely unknown to her olfactory memory.</p><p>The three girls, all close and huddled under the large thick blanket, remained still and silent: Abigail, to the left, stared stubbornly into the fire; Raelle, on the right, kept her gaze on the vastness of the sky, and Tally, in the middle, completely uncomfortable, looked for something to say.</p><p>-Well, I did not think that the fruits of the Spirits could taste so good, what do you say?- She jested, cheerful.</p><p>Raelle weakly hummed in agreement, Abigail ignored her.</p><p>-I must say, the night is splendid. And I have been waiting for years for the moment when we could go camping together! This is some sort of camping, right? We can always pretend it is, can't we? Three friends, all together-</p><p>-Shut up, Tally- Raelle and Abigail hushed her in unison, and from both ends of the blanket they threw a quick accusing glance at each other. Then they returned to their stubborn silence.</p><p>-Look, you two. I did not survive a massacre to be treated like this- Tally stood up, stepping out of the warm blanket and away from the body heat of her friends, and went to sit on the other side of the small bonfire, crossing her arms over her chest, while her teeth started shaking.</p><p>-I will stay here until you clear things up-</p><p>-Tal, don't be silly, come back here-</p><p>-Tally, it is too cold. You will get sick-</p><p>-Do not waste your time trying to persuade me. Rather, use it to understand each other and lighten your consciences. These are hard times, and creating enmity between us will only make the situation worse. Come on- The redhead made herself comfortable on the log, resisting the cold, and that was enough for Raelle to soften.</p><p>-Alright. Abigail, why did you do it?-</p><p>The girl did not blink, and Raelle quickly lost her temper.</p><p>-I don't know if yours is stupidity or pride. Maybe both. Tally is freezing to death because she cares about our friendship. Am I deluded into thinking that you would do the same?- she growled, like that afternoon, and Abigail's defenses gave way.</p><p>-Because I was afraid, okay? Of the General, of my mother, of everyone's expectations. Do you know how difficult it is to be accepted by the world when you don't belong to any side?-</p><p>-It's their problem, Abigail. If the they don't accept you, be the first to a third side, who cares!-</p><p>-Well, Raelle, I was not like you. And I needed approval. Did I do a stupid thing? Yes. Did I keep you in the dark? Yes. Did I betrayed your trust? Never. Never once, Rae- Abigail moved under the blanket, lit with emotions, and finally, the other friends recognized her.</p><p>Raelle sighed, looking at the fire crackling on the wood in front of them.</p><p>-I have always sought my father's approval, too- She shifted awkwardly on the log, softening her tone a little, to make Abigail hear her attempt at understanding.</p><p>-But when I met Scylla everything changed. There was a bond between us, you know? I felt it inside, and now I'm even more certain. I might be a bit harsh with you, but I am for a reason-</p><p>-If you want me to say it I’ll say it, fine. I apologize, Rae. I did not want to hurt you or... - Abigail breathed, finding the words. -I swear, as hard as it was at first, I eventually learned to understand that Scylla is not completely awful. She was nice to me. Even if I can't stand her most of the time, with that know-it-all look of her-</p><p>Raelle laughed, thinking of Scylla, and admitting to herself how much she loved that confidence in the Spirit.</p><p>-I didn't want to completely ruin my relationship with my mother, Rae. And obeying that order seemed to me the best choice- Abigail lowered her voice, admitting that detail, and Raelle sighed, thinking that she did not have a mother, and therefore she could not judge Abigail for the choice she made. But if she had to do something to be able to stay at peace with Edwin, maybe... she would have done exactly the same thing.</p><p>After taking a deep breath she stood up, dropping the blanket over her shoulders and went to sit next to Tally, who was looking at them, trembling and smiling, her lips turning a light shade of blue. Raelle looked Abigail in the face, inviting her with a small nod, and Abigail did her best to hold back a broad smile, as usual, as she stood up and went to hug her two dearest friends, now more like sisters.</p><p>Tally widened her smile even more, holding them both in her arms.</p><p>-We're special, you guys-</p><p>Raelle snorted, returning to her critical frown.</p><p>-I'm not sure. In my opinion we are just very stupid. Hug in the middle of the night, against the wind, when we have a warm blanket available-</p><p>-She's not wrong, Tal-</p><p>They remained there for a few moments, still, shivering. Then Abigail cleared her throat.</p><p>-Should we-</p><p>-Yes. I’m freezing- Raelle hurriedly answered.</p><p>The two broke loose from the embrace, trembling, marking the end of that magical moment. But Tally remained sit, looking at them for a moment; a blanket was just an object after all, the affection she felt for both of them was enough to give her the warmth she needed. They were finally reunited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning they resumed their journey, and strangely it was less cold than the previous day. The wind had stopped blowing in the middle of the night, the sun was shining warm on the skin and the girls' bones thanked that source of energy.</p><p>-I don't think I can ride for another day- Tally, in the morning, rubbed her backside with both hands, pushing away as much as possible the moment in which she should have climbed on the horse's saddle. Abigail gave her a sorry smile, but Raelle did not seem to have much empathy for her. Plus, she did not tell anyone, but having to part from Scylla after the night they spent together was one of the most painful choices she'd ever made, and with every meter she walked she felt a cord, tied to her heart, pull her back.</p><p>-I know, Tal, but we don't have a choice. You'll have to resist. Time passes and every second we waste puts innocent people in danger-</p><p>So they set off again under the November sun, on the second day of the new year, at least for the Spirits, as humans celebrated their holidays a month away, when the Spirits had what they called Yule. Raelle, placing one hand on the leg, felt something hard inside the pocket, and remembered bringing with her the birch bark bracelet she had made for Scylla long ago. She cursed under her breath, realizing she forgot to give it to her.</p><p>-Shit- she whispered in a low voice, while a breeze caressed her face and brushed her short hair back. That was another new thing, not feeling the usual weight of the braid on the back.</p><p>-Raelle? Who are those?- Abigail, from behind her, talked loud enough to be heard, as she spurred the horse so that she could get in line with her traveling companions.</p><p>-Who?- Raelle and Tally, both lost in thoughts, concentrated on the street, where two figures stood a few dozen meters from them; they looked as if they were expecting someone to pass on the road.</p><p>Raelle regretted not taking the sword with her, and neither did Abigail have hers, as human weapons were not allowed in the Spirit Kingdom. Tally had only a dagger with her, along with the medallion she always wore around her neck, but a dagger would not have been enough in front of enemies, even if the girl was very good with it.</p><p>-Am I hallucinating or?- Abigail's voice was only a whisper. The horses slowed, meek, and the three girls tried to focus on the two silhouettes blocking the road. If the General was able to find her, they were in trouble, serious trouble.</p><p>Raelle, however, the closer she got the more she distinguished the height of the two, and the figure on the left seemed far too short to be someone General Alder could have brought with her.</p><p>-Khalida?-</p><p>Tally and Abigail turned to look at her, only to look back at the road, incredulous. Abigail narrowed her eyes, moving closer and closer to the two. -And how did she get here alone?-</p><p>Raelle spurred her horse, which galloped up to the kid, and dismounted while the animal was still moving.</p><p>Khalida turned to look at her, bored, and the other -a boy-, tall and thin, studied her impassively.</p><p>-Raelle, finally-</p><p>-Khalida! What... ?-</p><p> -Of course you haven't learned much from our training, I must say-</p><p>Raelle mumbled, confused.</p><p>-What are you doing here? The note I left you at camp said-</p><p>-It doesn't matter what the note said. Now we have no other option but to choose the lesser evil, Raelle. Haven't you learned to listen to nature? Usually if you ride into the wind, and the wind is cold and freezing and hits you in the face, the message is clear. Turn. Back-</p><p>-What? The wind? Did the wind tell me to go back? How was I supposed to understand that!? And... All this makes no sense! Who is this boy?- Raelle shook her head, more confused than ever, and pointed to the third wheel with a rude gesture.</p><p>Khalida and him exchanged a mysterious glance, he shrugged and the girl returned to stare at Raelle, calm, with a smile on her face.</p><p>-He is my brother. Adil-</p><p>Raelle eyed him, extremely critical.</p><p>-Your brother-</p><p>-Yes, my brother-</p><p>-You have no brothers, Khalida-</p><p>-Of course I have. He’s right here in front of you-</p><p>Abigail and Tally dismounted, having reached the small group stopped in the middle of the dirt road, and observed the exchange between teacher and student.</p><p>-Khalida, you told me you were an orphan. That you were alone-</p><p>-Impossible, you must have misinterpreted- the girl continued to repeat, smiling.</p><p>Raelle moved her lips without finding the words, how could she reply? She had never managed to win a single argument against the child from the moment they had known each other.</p><p>-Khalida, don't you think it's better to tell her the truth?-</p><p>The eyes of all the girls shifted to Adil, who had spoken in a low voice to the little girl. Then the attention returned to Khalida who, however, remained silent, watching her pupil intently.</p><p>-No. We can’t. You have to trust me and walk fast-</p><p>-Truth? How many truths will I have to hear today?- Raelle crossed her arms over her chest without moving, Tally smiled, embarrassed and Abigail narrowed her eyes.</p><p>-The only thing you need to know is that time is running out. That whoever you are looking for is not where you think they are and that we are all in serious danger, staying here doing nothing- Having said that, the child started walking to the left, where the woods were dense at the side of the road and there were no paths. Before going into the vegetation she stopped, searching for something inside her shirt.</p><p>-I almost forgot, Raelle. It is time you learn to take better care of your things- and with mock reproach she threw a sun rose against Raelle’s chest.</p><p> It was <em>her</em> sun rose, she would have recognized it out of a thousand, with her fleshy, luminous petals, one of which was uniquely bent outward.</p><p>-How, how did you find it? It is not possible- Raelle held the flower in her hands, shocked, starting to follow the child, but Khalida started moving again, whispering, slightly irritated.</p><p>-Seriously, these young people, nowadays... if they hadn't attached it to the body, they would also lose their heads. Adil, help me with the horses, please. Let's move-</p><p>The boy let out a simple light whistle from his parted lips, and the horses began to move and walk behind him without batting an eye. Tally and Abigail had to pick up their jaws from the ground and had no choice but to follow them, as perplexed and confused as Raelle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla was near the edge of the woods when she heard footsteps behind her.</p><p>She ignored them, focusing on the path she would have to take, not at all willing to doubt her will for even a moment. If she moved quickly she would catch up with the girls before dark. The first shrubs rustled as she passed, and the forest invaded by the morning sun opened up, accompanying the path of the Heir.</p><p>-Where do you think you're going?-</p><p>Scylla slowed down in surprise at hearing that voice, but did not stop her footsteps.</p><p>-Who sent you, my father?- She sneered, moving deftly between roots and trunks, which gradually became more numerous.</p><p>-Oh, no. Not at all. Nobody knows I am here-</p><p>Eventually Scylla stopped and turning around, not trying to hide her irritatation.</p><p>-I advise you to leave. I am not in the mood to play your games-</p><p>Porter approached her, his jovial expression betraying a feeling, carefully hidden by hours of practice. When his hand touched her cheek, she immediately pulled away, hissing a elemental curse.</p><p>-Are you already united, Scylla?- The smile did not leave the boy's face for a single moment.</p><p>The Heir imperceptibly frowned, taking a step backward, and tried to stay calm, while the fire inside her rose and bit hard, asking her for something to run upon.</p><p>-Go away, Porter. Leave me alone- She turned and started walking again. That boy was wasting her precious time.</p><p>But he resumed following her, quick in his movements, and was behind her in an instant, much faster than Glory, being taller and therefore possessing longer legs than hers.</p><p>-I know everything, Scylla. It is useless for you to hide it from me. I've been right all this time. You want to unite with a human, and the elders already know-</p><p>Scylla stopped again, almost against her will, but perhaps it was time to face him once and for all. By now she knew how Porter was a Spirit who took advantage of her weaknesses to put her in trouble.</p><p>-And how would they know? My parents did not tell anyone- She argued, furious, without controlling herself. And it was by admitting that truth that she realized the risk that her parents were taking for her, to save her, to protect her from the harsh laws of her ancestors. She felt guilty for the words she had addressed to Phorcys before she left the Tree.</p><p>Porter smiled in a new way, noticing her inner dilemma. Victorious, but it was a victory of who know they have played dirty.</p><p>-I told them, Scylla. But now that I know this interesting, new information, your parents' days as rulers are practically over-</p><p>With a laugh he walked over to a tree, touching its bark, and Scylla realized too late what he was doing. Spirits could communicate through nature, thanks to underground roots, thanks to the consciousness of trees and plants.</p><p>-No!- She forced the boy's hand away from the plant, but he did not stop sneering while he staggered backwards, keeping balance. A thinner Spirit would have fallen to the ground against Scylla's strength.</p><p>-Too late, Scyl. They already know- He stared at her, full of confidence, and mocked her.</p><p>-Does she kiss you better than me, Scyl?-</p><p>The Heir moved forward, prey to an unusual rising of aggression, anger and fury, which she had never experienced. It originated from her bond with Raelle, such a dangerous force, if mismanaged and in that moment she could not control it, so sudden and strong and... satisfying. She hit the Earth Spirit on the side of his face, this time causing him to fall to the ground in pain and probably with a serious dislocation of the bone. Scylla did not care. That blow gave her a strange joy, followed by the desire to strike again, but at the last moment she managed to stop, recognizing how much she was not there to beat Porter, but to chase Raelle, to protect her from danger. She overwhelmed the boy with her energetic grandeur, feeling the new power flowing in every vein, ready to strike in unknown ways, but that flow was much easier to control compared to the instinctive emotions that had prompted her to punch Porter, making him bleed through a cut on the cheek and the lip.</p><p>He lifted himself up on his elbows, groaning, but looking into her face, he laughed.</p><p>-You know, Scyl, I don't know what's funnier. You, convinced you can save your girlfriend from certain death, or your absurd belief that Bellweather really was a threat- He massaged his jaw, eyes flashing, like those of hungry and wild animals.</p><p>-How do you know Abigail was a spy?-</p><p>-Silly girl. Because she was not the spy. It was him-</p><p>Scylla whirled around, finding herself facing a tall and austere woman, wrapped in a dark cloak. Under the hood, two eyes lit up with an ancient and volatile fire, painting a look that was a copy of her mother's, only more threatening. Her energy was massive and fearful, and Scylla could not move, practically a few inches from that figure, very close, calm and merciless.</p><p>She wanted to ask how she had managed to break through the energy barriers, what she hoped to do alone in the Capital, why she was there, but the words vanished in front of that gaze, so powerful that it would have made anyone feel a nothing.</p><p>-Hello, Scylla-</p><p>Deep inside, the girl knew that the woman who was staring intently into her eyes, forcing the door to her soul, was the General of the Army, Sarah Alder, her aunt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Porter disappeared, the only perception of Scylla pervaded by the presence of the woman, inscrutable and safely hidden between the trees, despite being on the edge of the woods, where at any moment someone could have seen them.</p><p>-How did you, how did you get here? They will see you, and they will catch you- Scylla tried to tap into all of her inner firmness gained over time to keep her voice steady, instead of making it tremble like her legs were doing.</p><p>-I see they wasted no time, they told you the story- Sarah Alder smiled calmly, without moving a step, while Scylla began, very slowly, to move back towards the plain, where the sun kissed the earth and faces could be recognized.</p><p>-What do you want from me- She did her best hoping to appear not as scared as she really was, but the woman seemed to read her inside, she seemed to know everything about her, very close to her door, able to open it without love and without consent.</p><p>However, she did not.</p><p>-I am here asking you to relay a message, child. To all Spirits. I want to tell you that I am on your side, and that what your parents told you is not the whole truth-</p><p>The Heir clenched her jaw, doubting every word, but that voice was extremely persuasive.</p><p>-It is not true that I want to hurt you, Scylla. You are my niece. And I, Heir to the Spirit Kingdom just like you, know what it is like to love a human. And I know what it means to be betrayed by that love-</p><p>-Raelle did not betray me, and she never will-</p><p>Sarah smiled pityingly.</p><p>-Oh, little girl. But she will. She will break your heart, as all humans do, selfish and without attention for others-</p><p>-No. They told me who you are, what you are... you use dark magic, and that magic corrupts the soul. I don't believe your words, aunt-</p><p>The General sighed, without moving a step, while Porter remained on the ground to observe the scene.</p><p>-Scylla, child, listen to me. I am not as evil as they want you to believe. And I am here only to warn you, so that you can send a message to the elders, to my sister, to the whole Kingdom. If you truly love your people, you will recognize the truth in my words. Humans have always studied your Land, our Land, and prepared to attack it. The generals know about you and Raelle, that you will soon unite, creating something that has never happened before. A Sovereign Spirit and a mortal human. The Kingdom of men is proud, they know that soon this bond would try to unite the two peoples, and they will not be willing to accept this possibility-</p><p>Scylla continued to back away, more slowly, confused.</p><p>-Why are you telling me this?-</p><p>-Because humans have organized, and are about to attack. In exactly three days from now, at dawn. They are camped in the north forest, next to the mountains, where they are preparing with weapons-</p><p>Sarah noticed the doubt in the young Spirit's gaze, and softened hers, without daring to approach.</p><p>-I know you do not believe me. But please, take into consideration that I may be tell the truth. I wouldn't gain anything from deceiving you. Even if I was exiled for what I did I still remain a Spirit, and therefore loyal to my people-</p><p>The two observed each other in silence without saying a word, and Porter intruded in that contact of glances.</p><p>-She is telling the truth, Scylla. I heard them, thanks to the earth. They moved last night, taking advantage of our celebration, and they are now in the forest-</p><p>The Heir moved her eyes from one to the other, thinking she had no way of escape except towards the Kingdom, where most likely the Council was already moving towards her home to decide what to do with her family. Suddenly she knew what Raelle had felt when she learned of the danger her father was in. But it seemed the real dange was not the General, but the army of men.</p><p>Who should she believed? What was the truth?</p><p>-Scylla, we are out of time. If you want to save your parents and your people, you have to go now. Immediately. Otherwise it will be too late, for everyone- Sarah approached, looking worried, and Scylla took several steps back, breathing quickly, afraid of that sudden movement.</p><p>-Run, Scylla. Go!-</p><p>They had almost reached the end of the wood, now there were only tall shrubs and hedges around them, and Scylla, bewildered by the large amount of conflicting truths she had come to know in a few hours, turned, and started running, headed for the Royal Tree. The General smiled, keeping the dark gaze fixed on her, and walked back a few steps where the scarce shade of the trees better hid her figure. <em>Stupid girl</em>, she thought. Then she looked at Porter, still on the ground, and her gaze instantly changed, turning as cold and impassive as ever.</p><p>-Get up from there-</p><p>The Earth Spirit quickly obeyed, wiping off the mud that dirtied his clothes, and waited for a word from the woman.</p><p>-Warn Anacostia. They must arrive within two days, and they must be ready to invade the Western Kingdom-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Khalida, Khalida wait!-</p><p>-Raelle, there is no time for your questions now-</p><p>Raelle joined the child, who was walking extremely fast for a little girl of her age.</p><p>-How did you get here, and why did you come to warn us? What does all this mean?-</p><p>-I said there is no time for questions, Raelle. Save your breath and walk faster-</p><p>The others followed them through the dense forest of conifers, shady and humid.</p><p>-What happened, Khalida? Anything at the camp while I was away? For a single time that I walk away-</p><p>-Raelle, stop talking!-</p><p>The trees moved restlessly, and Raelle narrowed her eyes, taken aback by the aggressive reaction.</p><p>-Don’t I deserve to know?-</p><p>-She's right, Khalida- Adil came to their side and kept walking, followed by the horses and by Abigail and Tally, who gave her a worried look as they passed them.</p><p>-I know you are worried, Raelle. But my job is to get you to safety, I can't predict the future or explain many things to you right now. I just can’t.-</p><p>Once again she avoided answering her questions, and started walking again. Raelle clenched her fists, dissatisfied, but followed the group at a brisk pace, no longer speaking.</p><p> </p><p>They reached a large clearing after nearly twenty minutes of walking, and their arrival was greeted by the noise of voices, and the screeching of swords and wheels on the ground: the place was full of people, of soldiers.</p><p>The girls moved between the first tents, glancing left and right, but no faces were familiar, and the field was much larger than the one they had been used to. Khalida guided them to a specific tent, a little larger than the others and positioned at the center of the large space, she pulled back the entrance curtain and stopped there. Adil and the horses also stood beside her, motionless, and Edwin emerged from the opening.</p><p>-Dad!- Raelle ran to hug him, squeezing him perhaps a little more than she should, and the man hugged her back, even if he did not expect such affection from his daughter.</p><p>-Rae, where were you? Khalida told me you went on a little trip but I could not believe you just left without saying goodbye- He cast a questioning look at Tally and Abigail, in front of him, but their attention was elsewhere. -What is happening? When did Abigail come back?-</p><p>-The real question is what is happening here, dad. Why aren't you in the north? What…- She pointed to everything around them. -What is going on?-</p><p>Edwin's gaze darkened, squeezing her shoulders, and he sighed wearily.</p><p>-I was hoping you would never see this day, Rae, but in two days the army will attack the Spirit Kingdom. By order of the General-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Letter to General Edwin Collar</p><p> </p><p>General, I am writing to you as soon as possible to inform you of the sudden changes taking place on the Western front. From the latest news received I have been confirmed that the Western Spirit Kingdom is mobilizing to attack, exactly in three days. It is essential to beat them on time, as their strength is destructive beyond measure. Readiness can save many lives. You will go with all the soldiers at your disposal immediately south, to the place indicated by the map I will attach to this letter. You will be joined there by the other Generals on command, and you will be explained the strategy and method of attack. I have already informed all the camps located at front.</p><p>Try to be objective and worthy of your rank regarding what I am about to tell you. A reliable source has confirmed your daughter's association with groups of rebellious Spirits, as well as with the government of the Spirit Kingdom itself, so I do not think it is a good idea to let her fight. I advise you to ask her for the truth yourself, and demand it. I will join you as soon as possible, being at the moment inthe East.</p><p> </p><p>Supreme Commander and General of the Kingdom Army Sarah Alder</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla ran as fast as she could, stumbled a few times, but never lost her balance. Her lungs burned, as did her throat, inhaling large quantities of frozen air. The day before she had no idea how things could change in a few hours and now there she was, running at breakneck speed, struggling to resist that physical effort because her emotional Instability.</p><p>She had just "almost" united with a human, she had the worst fight with her parents, she had discovered the existence of an aunt banished from the Kingdom, who instead seemed to care about the fate of her people, and lastly she learned that she was a Spirit of Death, whatever that meant. She still had no idea how to use such powers, but that was not her priority at the moment.</p><p>Scylla ran to the branches of the Royal tree and did not bother to move them to enter, she literally crashed into it, screaming.</p><p>-Father! Mother! Aunt Sarah is here, in the Kingdom!-</p><p>The main hall, however, was not empty as she had left it, but full of Spirits, and they were all Councilors. One of them turned to look at her in the eyes, the very one who was standing in front of the two rulers. Hecate smiled sadly but grateful that she was back, while Phorcys stared intently at her, and she felt all his regret for the way he had treated her that morning.</p><p>-We already know, Heir- The elder spoke. -We know that she did not die in an accident, we know of her union with a human, we know of her betrayal and her murder. We also know about you and the human. We know everything, thanks to a loyal young Spirit- He turned again to King and Queen, and all the Spirits present imitated him, as if moved by a single great thread.</p><p>-And we know that all of this is the responsibility of Hecate and Phorcys-</p><p>-No! It is not so!- Scylla answered as if that councilor was talking to her.</p><p>-Do not interfere with matters that do not concern you, Heir- An Air Spirit standing nearby scolded her, but she made herself space among the crowd that invaded her house, pushing and not caring about her hasty ways and she stopped only when she arrived in front of her parents, placing between them and the elderly counselor.</p><p>-It is not their fault! They have always tried to protect the Kingdom! It is my fault. I disobeyed, punish me and no one else- In her mind it was chaos. Too many things, too many informations and doubts. But one thing was true: she was the reason behind all of it. And knowing this, she felt responsible and immensely naive. What was she thinking? Change a kingdom with love, with words? Her parents were going to be esiliated, she was going to slowly die because of her actions, because of her feelings. If being queen was not something she was destined to be, at least she wanted to do something worthy of the role. She did not care if she died or lived. In order to save those she loved, Scylla would always have made the ultimate sacrifice.</p><p>Hecate took her arm and pulled her back.</p><p>-What are you saying, Scylla! No-</p><p>Queen and King moved their daughter in one perfectly coordinated motion and pushed her behind Phorcys' back, who roared.</p><p>-You will not touch my daughter with a finger-</p><p>The old man looked at him with eyes full of fire, as did many others.</p><p>-How dare you, Phorcys? You have never been the Heir, you have no Royal blood, and you owe your position only to Hecate and your union-</p><p>The Queen stepped forward, placing a cold hand on the man's chest, forcing him to take a few steps away.</p><p>-How dare you talk to your King like this? The Council is not superior to the Sovereigns, although it is governed by all of us together. What we did was solely to protect peace and our People-</p><p>-Visionaries, young and disobedient!- Someone said in the crowd of Spirits gathered there. Others murmured thoughtfully, in agreement with the Sovereigns. Theirs was not an easy position.</p><p>-Silence!- The elder spoke aloud. -We have talked in the past hours, about what your punishment will be. And opinions are different, unfortunately-</p><p>Scylla listened to those Spirits speak without feeling part of the group. Their faces were frowning, wrinkled and ugly, they did not resemble the ancient Elemental Beings mentioned in legends and textbooks, they were actually the opposite of that image. Despite this, they were still like her people, and she could not detest them by nature, even though her whole family was in danger at the moment.</p><p>She thought about what her aunt said. If she was honest, at least Raelle was safe. If she had lied to her, well. Things could not have been worse.</p><p>Spirits talked one against the other, in a debate that could have lasted more than a day, while Scylla decided to do something and stop the useless talk. She took a chair from the edge of the table and pulled it near, climbed on it and screamed, so as to be heard by everyone over the confused shouting of that impromptu meeting.</p><p>-Listen to me now!-</p><p>All the Spirits stopped talking, shocked by that unusual behavior, and the eyes of each of those present stared at her.</p><p>-The human army is about to attack us. In two days. And sadly, I feel this information is true. I know because... -</p><p>Was this one of the capabilities of her nature? She looked down at her mother, who shook her head slowly, advising her not to say what she was about to say. Hecate was right, it would only make the situation worse.</p><p>-... Because I feel it in the words of the wind and in the messages of the trees. If we do not postpone this - <em>useless judgment</em>, she wanted to say- Council, the Kingdom of the West will fall, and we can say goodbye to each of our ancient and beloved traditions-</p><p>The wises and elders looked at each other in astonishment. They talked a lot about war, but they had never known it. They did so much to maintain peace, but their every sentence was an act of violence towards one of their own. Scylla felt brave, standing in that chair, almost Queen, and continued talking.</p><p>-Let us show you our loyalty. We will be the ones to avoid the war. We will precede the humans and we will know how to dissuade them. And if we succeed, then you will know that we want nothing but the best for our People-</p><p>The faces were not fully convinced of that solution, so Scylla upped the ante.</p><p>-If you are not satisfied, I will take full responsibility for all actions. Upon our return, my mother and father will elect a new Heir, as is tradition. And I will serve the punishment, representing my whole family-</p><p>-No, Scylla! Watch your words. You cannot take them back- Phorcys squeezed her hand, trying to stop her, get her down, do something, but she pulled back escaping his grip, and looked at him with all her intensity.</p><p>-No, Father. You always protected me. And I have to take responsibility for my actions. I am not like my aunt. And I will prove it, without hiding behind anyone- The girl went back to look at the old man they had talked to, and at that moment she felt like a Queen for the first time, full of pride and decision, loyal, ready for sacrifice.</p><p>The Spirits looked at each other, exchanging glances and communicating almost telepathically.</p><p>Finally, they looked at Phorcys and Scylla.</p><p>-And be it. The Council agrees. You and Phorcys will be the ones to go and organize the meeting with humans. Hecate will have to stay here as she is the legitimate Heir and true Sovereign of the Spirit Kingdom. Upon your return, your fate will be decided-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything was still.</p><p>Silence had never been heavier since his celestial formation, and Rigel thought about leaving the place.</p><p>In a moment of distraction between the countless beats of mortal and immortal hearts, he had pushed beyond the speed of light to the constellation of Scorpio and now was waiting for Antares, who was not on her throne. He tried not to create future projections, as the stars are not omniscient beings, or at least, not as much as the Goddess or the Masters of the higher galaxies, but future was instable, and his light was very sensible to the changes of the Plan.</p><p>A single moment of life, and Antares appeared in front of him, in opposite color, but equal in size.</p><p>And Rigel watched her intently, trying to understand her motives, her thoughts, her opinions, even before speaking to her.</p><p>-Do you think I didn't come because I don't care, Rigel?- Her voice was deep and meaningful, and she didn't stay still on her spot in the sky, but moved in space, and Rigel followed her among the stars of Scorpio.</p><p>-Why didn't you come then?-</p><p>-Easy, brother. Your voice rings among the stars-</p><p>And it was true, Rigel was majestic and powerful, and his voice was never lost in hidden places in the Universe.</p><p>Antares grinned, glaring at him, sending a signal to a minor star.</p><p>-Doing what you asked for is difficult, Rigel, especially if you want to go unnoticed by the eyes of billions of lights in the dark-</p><p>Rigel was ready to fight, but hearing her words felt like a rebirth. The Blue finally breathed after what seemed like years and years of waiting, because time, in the Universe, does not flow as it does for earthly beings. It's wide and fast, it's now and it's never. The meeting with the other stars happened just a few hours before, but for them and their time, many days passed since then. In the gaze of the blue fire immense gratitude and benevolence expanded.</p><p>-Why didn't you come, Antares? Why have you left me in doubt all this time? I thought you didn't care-</p><p>-You said it, Rigel. We are indissolubly united. Others wouldn't understand-</p><p>The Blue Star smiled, studying the Red one.</p><p>Why did the stars of Scorpio always have to be so mysterious?</p><p>-Even Sirius?-</p><p>-Especially Sirius, brother- Antares raised an invisible eyebrow at him. -It took me quite a few jumps in space to be able to take the necessary energy for your idea and go unnoticed. And I must admit, it's a brilliant idea. The others are too tied to tradition, not like us- An imaginary hand flew up in the air in a gesture of smugness, and Rigel laughed again. Calling a star "traditional" only meant that the two of them were completely crazy.</p><p>Antares stopped in her path in the cosmos and lowered the red brightness even more, so as not to arouse suspicion.</p><p>-You are aware that the authorization of the Andromeda Galaxy is still required to act, right?-</p><p>-Yeah. It is the last step-</p><p>-They know more than we do, being closer to the will of the Goddess, and- she glanced at the Pool of Vision, -as far as I can see, the situation has changed again. We have to move-</p><p>Antares had always been a hasty star, she always went straight to the point and never turned around an issue. For her, there were no half measures and it was precisely for this reason that Rigel had become so gloomy about her absence at the council.</p><p>The Blue Star stopped his sister, ready to jump into the Andromeda Galaxy, and searched for her central hub. When the two met, Rigel warmed up fraternally, smiling.</p><p>-Thank you, Antares-</p><p>She smiled back, but remained realistic.</p><p>-Don't thank me, yet. If Andromeda agrees, and if we manage to act in earthly time, and if things go as we both predicted and hoped... the last test will be Raelle’s. No one else will be able to fight in her place-</p><p>Rigel sparkled, deciding to believe in the Divine Plan.</p><p>-I know-</p><p> </p><p>Now, no one truly knew or could never tell what happened in the Andromeda Galaxy with a thousand words or details, because if talking about stars is already complicated, it becomes impossible to talk about dimensions higher than the one in which one lives. What Rigel was able to explain after that trip was only color, and light, and a voice coming from his own center, from the heart of his own conscience, speaking to him and his sister Antares, who stood as if in the presence of the Goddess herself, their creator.</p><p>"So be it done, at the behest of the Goddess"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I'll do it for you (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Scylla, wait"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It does not mean that I have forgiven you, father"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand falls down on his side, his daughter keeps walking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elders accompanies the Heir out of the Royal Tree, keeping her in custody for the next day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The morning was gray and cold, very different from what it had been two days before, sunny, warm and reassuring.</p><p>Scylla tried not to look at her father, still angry with him for how he had behaved with Raelle. Not that she had expected anything different, but after all the truth had come out and her parents were not as strangers to the human world as they had always led her to believe, so it was hard for her to be understanding. Phorcys, for his part, did not try to talk to her, staring hopelessly at the line of the eastern wood, waiting to go.</p><p>The Council had consented to their request to be accompanied by at least twenty Spirits of various nature, since prudence was never too much, and thinking of meeting alone with humans was literally a suicide. All those present were on horseback, dressed in the colors of peace, white and light blue, so as not to create suspicion or fear. No one was used to fighting in the Elemental Kingdom, and it was noticeable by the calm or slightly worried looks of the younger ones, even younger than Scylla, who stood in front of the group alongside her father.</p><p>-Scylla-</p><p>The Heir turned her head to the right, where Hecate was reaching out to her. The girl took her hand instinctively, feeling her heart tremble, and knew that Raelle could hear it, now far away, perhaps already arrived at her camp in the north.</p><p>She tightened her grip, and with it her teeth, hardening the gaze on her mother. But Hecate softened hers.</p><p>-I know we were not kind with her. I know we lied to you. But try to understand our position, my daughter. We have always been forced to choose and fight our feelings for the good of the People, for peace, to make everyone happy-</p><p>Scylla exhaled, and her lashes quivered slightly, feeling the mother's affection through the contact they shared.</p><p>-You cannot make everyone happy, mother-</p><p>The Queen smiled, but her sadness touched her daughter’s thoughts, and they exchanged a long silent conversation, noticed only by those who really knew them.</p><p>-You already know what it means to be queen then- Hecate whispered without hiding her apprehension, which permeated everything, from her voice to her posture.</p><p>-Please, come back. If the message proves useless, go back. My heart is troubled, Scylla. Come back to me. I do not want to lose my only daughter- The last words were eaten by the lump that formed in her throat, and the Queen closed her eyes, approaching the horse and pressing her lips against the back of her daughter's hand.</p><p>If the deal went well and she returned, the Council would probably cut her connection with nature, and she would slowly die; if something had gone wrong that day, some human -or Sarah, or who knows who else- would probably have killed her anyway.</p><p>Scylla reassured her, showing a confidence she did not have.</p><p>-I will come back, mother. I promise- It was a lie, but Scylla was good at lying.</p><p>Hecate closed her shining eyes, nodding, then passed her horse, looking for Phorcys. He squeezed her hands tightly, kissing them both.</p><p>-Protect our little girl, Phorcys-</p><p>The King smiled at her, wiping a tear with his calloused thumb, and nodded reassuringly. His warmth was enough to calm her, as they too were United, and the emotions of one were those of the other.</p><p>And so, the group set off into the woods, and then north.</p><p> </p><p>They spent at least a few hours in silence, riding close together, while their entourage spoke in low voices of what their mission was or about what might have happened that day. The Kingdom's defenses were still high, so Scylla hadn't been able to meet Raelle in dreams to find out where she was, how she was, if she'd been able to warn her family. The Heir missed her human, but how could she blame her for leaving? Raelle’s mother had died when she was little and her father was the only family she had left. Scylla could not understand what that meant, she had always been loved and protected by her parents.</p><p> The gray sky darkened as the hours passed and as they approached the mountains.</p><p>She quickly glanced at Phorcys.</p><p>-Sorry-</p><p>The king turned to look at her, emerging from his thoughts. He did not smile, but looked at her intently, like every time he wanted her to feel his emotions, then he moved his eyes forward, maintaining his posture.</p><p>-I should be the one apologizing, daughter. I should not have lied to you all this time-</p><p>That was true. But did he expect her to apologize for lying, too?</p><p>-I can not say the same, father. If I told the truth you would have banished me-</p><p>Phorcys frowned, not looking at her.</p><p>- I am not sure, Scyl. We love you too much to do that. What you said... The way you acted in front of the Council helped me understand you are not a child who needs to be protected anymore.There have been times when I thought you were similar to Sarah, but I was wrong. You are very brave, and loyal, just like your mother-</p><p>A smile escaped the Heir, which she hid by observing a few leaves still attached to some bare branches.</p><p>-Oh. What do you mean?-</p><p>He straightened his back, trying to hide his spontaneous smile exactly like his daughter had just done.</p><p>-Stubborn. And true to your principles. Loving-</p><p>-I do not know how useful these are in these situations, father- Scylla muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.</p><p>-These are the most important qualities for a Sovereign, Scyl. And you have them- He cleared his throat, lowering his voice to a whisper. -You both have them-</p><p>-What?- Scylla leaned towards him on her saddle, no longer trying to hold back her smile. -What did you say?-</p><p>-I said you both have them- Phorcys's face was stiff, but only in appearance. The light in his eyes was full of affection.</p><p>-Are you talking about Raelle?-</p><p>-Maybe-</p><p>-I thought you hated her regardless- Scylla teased.</p><p>-Well, what did you expect, Scylla?-</p><p>The girl smiled, narrowing her gaze, fixed on him. Her father was embarrassed.</p><p>-Do you think you are the only Spirit capable of perceiving the human soul? I know how to do it, too. And inside that girl there is... - He thought, looking away.</p><p>-What? There is what?- The satisfaction emanating from her body reached Phorcys, who snorted.</p><p>-Honest love. Happy now that I said it? Even if she remains a human-</p><p>Scylla laughed out loud, victorious, as a weight lifted from her heart.</p><p>-I know she is a human, father. Are you the only one who is allowed to give a human a chance?-</p><p>Phorcys let out an annoyed sigh, shaking his head, but his lips were curled in a faint smile.</p><p>-I just wonder why you have to be so much like your old father, Scylla. Be careful, always. Humans are unpredictable-</p><p>The Heir watched him as he spoke, finding him infinitely different than a few years earlier, when he seemed to almost enjoy punishing her for her disobedience. And now she understood his behavior was probably dictated by guilt, and by punishing her he was punishing himself, his younger self, for having behaved in exactly the same way.</p><p>-Thank you, father-</p><p>He returned serious, his gaze fixed on the road and the reins clutched in his hands. Feelings always embarassed him.</p><p> </p><p>After half a day of walking, something changed in the air, and the King raised a fist, signaling everyone to stop.</p><p>-Something is wrong. The forest is silent, trees do not speak- Porcys's intense gaze wandered in all directions, suddenly feeling alarmed. -Be ready to call your element to defend yourself-</p><p>Spirits did not possess weapons like humans did, and their strength lay in their connection with nature, their power resided in their souls. They continued down the road, varying slightly towards the northwest, where the woods left space to a flat land and, on the left, the crevasses of the mountains. The King did not trust the information Sarah had given to Scylla, it was better to change direction and maybe took the army by surprise. If they had trusted her blindly, they would probably have been ambushed, while their purpose was to talk, to avoid conflict in any case.</p><p>Once they reached the slopes of the mountains, where trees were scarce and everything was rock and earth for many kilometers, Phorcys breathed a sigh of relief: in front of them there was a lot of flat ground, and this allowed them to have a clear view. The group of Spirits tried to stay away from the deep crevasses, literal cracks in the earth that descended for tens and tens of meters and separated that strip of sterile and cold plain from the beginning of the mountains, which did not start gently, but rose clearly from the ground with climbs impossible to cover due to their almost perpendicular slope.</p><p>-Good. We will continue in this direction- The King motioned to his fellow Spirits to let their guard down, but immediately they had to change their mind, because a figure appeared from the woods. Tall and dark, her aura reached them, lethal.</p><p>Phorcys and Scylla stiffened, giving each other a brief glance, and together they dismounted, approaching the woman, leaving the Spirits behind them, watching.</p><p>-Welcome, family-</p><p>-You are not family-</p><p>As when they met in the dream realm, Sarah listened to Phorcys and Scylla, instead of her sister, speaking in unison. But this time she smiled at them.</p><p>-All you do is make me happy not to be, every time a little more-</p><p>-Why are you here, Sarah?- Phorcys instinctively came closer to Scylla, and his old friend watched him move, pleased with the fear she was bringing with her.</p><p>-You came here to talk, Phorcys?-</p><p>-Of course. And to understand what is your plan, Sarah-</p><p>-I have no plan, my friend. I warned you that there was going to be an attack, I am here to fight with you-</p><p>-With us?-</p><p>-Exactly. With you. To finally put an end to this story- Her smile dropped, her eyes took on a menacing color.</p><p>-You are so naive and predictable, <em>king</em>-</p><p> </p><p>Peace and silence were torn apart by screams from the woods, and a huge stream of men appeared from all sides, from all directions.</p><p>Sarah knew they were coming to talk. She followed them, she guided the humans and let the Spirits think they were alone; with her magic she could do many, many things, like hide the presence of an entire army of men.</p><p>The old Heir smiled, not moving, as the sky suddenly turned leaden and frightening, the same color as the General's skin. Phorcys pulled his daughter back with one hand, trying to quickly figure out what was happening, but the speed of the attackers' run did not allow him to, and with a glance towards the sky, which roared for miles, a decision was made.</p><p>-They will never talk about peace, brothers and sisters! Defend yourself! And take shelter from the sky!- He shouted at his retinue, running back to them.</p><p>Scylla suddenly found herself in the middle of the battle, confused and scared. She was not trained, she had no idea what to do, where to go, what... Phorcys squeezed her shoulders, helping her focus, as every Water Spirit started to control the clouds above them, making it rain.</p><p>-Scylla, you cannot stay here. Get a horse, go back!- Her father pushed her away, while with one hand he blocked the wrist of a soldier ready to lower a blade on her. Scylla staggered back, looking around: the Spirits had begun to fight only to defend themselves, and with the elements they created shields, called great roots that blocked the movements of men. And then she saw her aunt again staring at her, motionless, in the midst of the stream of humans that passed her to advance towards them and kill.</p><p>Kill.</p><p>Her heart was filled with that word, its meaning, its fear. She thanked that feeling, because it made her move, perhaps also because being partially united with a human had given her new senses, like a survival instinct.</p><p>The rain began to descend heavier from the sky, attracted by the will of Spirits engaged in battle, and Phorcys raised his face towards the dark clouds, cursing the events that were repeated once again, even if in different territory. It was really true: running away from fears did not lead to anything, they followed you throughout your life.</p><p>-Watch the sky! Protect whenever you hear a thunder!- He shouted once again, running near his companions, touching them, making sure they heard him. With a look he made sure that Scylla was walking away, which it was confirmed. That way he could stop holding back, relying on every ounce of his strength and power. He hardened the skin, using the rock of the mountains, and a sword that hit him in the shoulder literally bent. The human looked terrified, while Phorcys glared at him and pushed him away, lifting his body at least five meters from the ground with a simple push of his hand. The men continued to arrive, they were hundreds, and the Spirits at most about twenty.</p><p>The King looked towards his people, saw that they were not in too much trouble, and looked for Sarah, who had however disappeared. Two Fire Spirits lifted a wall of flames to block five soldiers in their run, and the king searched in the opposide direction. He saw the general in the midst of chaos, calmly going in the direction Scylla had walked a few seconds earlier.</p><p>-No!- He lowered his hands to the ground, and an earthquake spread towards her; the earth opened, some soldiers fell into that crack and there they were trapped, while other Earth Spirits surrounded them with vines and roots.</p><p>Sarah turned around, looking serious, and disappeared for just a second when some arrows started to fall from the sky along with rain. Phorcys ran to Sarah, who seemed farther and farther away, like a mirage. He opened and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, crushed by the weather, feeling slightly unstable, and with a downward glance he saw a strange needle sticking out of his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla ran away, pushing aside Spirits and soldiers who tried to attack her when they saw her, but she was fast, much faster than them, and managed to avoid every blow effortlessly thanks to the adrenaline; all the horses ran away, frightened by the attacking cry of men, so the only choice was to run. She thought she could catch her breath for a moment ad look around to understand where she could go, but that was a clear sign of her combat inexperience: a blade hit her on the side of her body from behind, and she could not see it coming or avoid it, trapped by Spirits and humans in the three remaining directions. She screamed in pain, covering the wound with one hand, and for about ten seconds her vision blurred. She did not think. Instinct decided to make her raise a hand and call a lightning bolt, which fell a short distance from her, creating havoc and making the earth catch on fire. Many humans were electrocuted on the spot, some were thrown away by the shock wave, and she fell forward, pushed by the same energy, slamming against the hard and gravel-covered earth, which cut her chin, making it burn and bleed copiously.</p><p>Scylla gritted her teeth and squinted, holding back the feeling of nausea that formed at the mouth of her stomach at the sensation of the wet, living flesh on her left side, under her hand. She was forced to open her eyes when someone turned her on her back, calling her by name. She got up on one elbow, her eyes flashed, bluer than sea and electricity put together, but the attacker was lying on the ground and in front of her was Tally, Raelle's friend.</p><p>-I found her!- She screamed, as Scylla’s started to lose her hearing, lost in a buzzing low sound, signal that she was about to faint.</p><p> -I found you, don't worry, I’m here-<br/>The Heir relaxed every muscles, relieved, but perhaps it was the worst choice, because at least the adrenaline allowed her to feel less pain on the side of her waist, which began to throb and launch jerks of fire to her brain. She dropped her head to the ground again, not resisting that pain, and moaned aloud, pressing both hands to the skin torn by steel.</p><p>-Oh God, Scylla. I need to find Raelle. She can help you, good heavens. Resist, please!- Tally pulled her up with a strength that did not suit her and placed her on one shoulder with a little effort, trying not to toss her around too much. In the meantime the war continued, but Scylla's senses were too confused to allow her to make contact with reality, which kept coming and going, in the dark and in the light. The wound burned again, dirty with earth, and she groaned, regaining consciousness thanks to that fire, while Tally ran between the bodies, which seemed to ignore their passage. She did not know if the human knew where she was going or if she was just looking for someone in the confusion of the battle; Scylla turned all her essence towards Raelle. Had Tally said she was there too, or had she just imagined it? In any case, if she was about to die, because the pain she was feeling was too much to handle for a Spirit, it was better to do so thinking only of those she loved.</p><p>She also thought of her mother, who believed she would come home, and murmured a laugh that made her slightly coughing. A red string of saliva and blood dropped from her open mouth to the ground, mixing with the rain that continued to pour down on her, but Scylla could hardly feel it.</p><p>-Tal, Tally!- A hand gripped the redhead's arm, stopping her under the inclement weather.</p><p>-Abigail, where is Raelle!-</p><p>-I do not know! I haven't seen her since we separated!-</p><p>Scylla could hear their distant voices, drowned in the sound of rain and thunder and the screams of battle. But she just wanted to go in a quieter place, because her heart began to beat more slowly, very tired. Her father was somewhere, maybe she could call him.</p><p>-Scylla, Scylla listen to me, open your eyes!- Abigail slapped her face, making her open her eyes, which who knows how, were closed, who knows for how long. -We find Raelle now, okay? Hold on-</p><p>-There is no time to find Raelle. I will do it-</p><p>Both girls turned, glancing down at Khalida, who was standing there by the edge of the forest where Abigail and Tally just met.</p><p>-I said I will do it. Did you hear me? Go help the others!- Khalida raised her voice, and as had happened a few moments before, the earth shook, harder. Tally left Scylla on the ground as gently as she could and ran off with Abigail, drawing her dagger from the sheath.</p><p>-What do we do now that we found Scylla? It was our only mission- The redhead pushed her long wet hair away from her face, speaking into Abigail's ear, and the other girl drew her sword, holding it tightly.</p><p>-Now we help the Spirits-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle ran between men, pushing them out of her run. She was calling out to Scylla, trying to get up on tiptoe anytime she could to see beyond the bodies surrounding her and fighting against the forces of nature that, strangely, avoided her.</p><p>-Scylla!! Scylla!!!- She knew the Spirit was there. She had felt her presence since that morning, when she was still undecided about what to do and the General had arrived at the camp, requesting to see her.</p><p>They had met at the center of camp, in the midst of the confusion of the field, and Sarah looked at her from head to toe with barely concealed contempt.</p><p>-If you want your Spirit to come out safe and sound from today, you will do nothing and stay here. On my return you will be promoted Knight, and you will go to the Kingdom of the Spirits, since you like it so much-</p><p>Obviously the General was not telling the truth, even if her voice seemed completely honest. Raelle, however, did not believe a single word; Scylla was in danger, Raelle knew it from the energy emanating from the woman's skin, and she had to thank Khalida for the ability she had developed over time.</p><p>-Scylla!!- She called again, catching her breath for a moment, continuing to look in every direction, but she could only see humans and some Spirit in difficulty.</p><p>-Shit- After a second of indecision she momentarily abandoned her task, running towards a Water Spirit, surrounded by soldiers. She drew her sword and placed herself in protection of the elemental being, pointing the weapon to the soldiers, placed in a semicircle.</p><p>-Stand back! I said back! The Spirits have done nothing to you!-</p><p>But the humans did not back down. Indeed, that gesture exacerbated their spirits, ignited with selfishness.</p><p>-You are a dirty traitor!- One of them attacked her, with perhaps a little too much impatience.</p><p>She avoided the blow and sank the sword up to the hilt in his chest, almost by mistake.</p><p>It was the first time she killed.</p><p>Raelle did not even have the time to realize what happened, her hands trembled, her whole body stiffened in the face of the man's energy leaving his body, and the horror of war Edwin had told her about hit her harder than any rock or wind or blow ever suffered.</p><p>As it was said, she did not have time to process that emotion that the other soldiers were immediatly on her, but this time none of them had a chance in front of the mass of water that hit them from above, crashing them to the ground and pushing it into the cracks near the mountains. Raelle turned to face the Spirit, who had placed a hand on her back, at heart level. His gaze was sad, understanding her emotion, but he was giving her some help to ground herself. They both knew they could not afford to let their souls feel sorrow.</p><p>She thanked him with a nod, a gesture that was returned by the Spirit, and Raelle ran off, resuming her search. She did not expect to see in front of her the figure of the General, even darker and more fearful than usual: the skin of her face was gray, her eyes lit with a light similar to that of dying embers, while the black uniform only accentuated the shadows that pervaded a merciless expression on the face. A roaring thunder shook the sky when Sarah lowered her gaze to watch the blonde.</p><p>-Raelle. My orders were clear- The General's voice was the same, but Raelle was not fooled by it, and she pointed her sword at her chest, panting. Sarah Alder looked down at the tip of the blade, pressed against her chest, but did not seem in the least disturbed by it.</p><p>-Well, it looks like I'll have to kill you first-</p><p>The bright smile that was born on the woman's almost black face made the girl tremble, but at that moment her heart was also filled with a pain that was not caused by fear: it was Scylla's pain, and she felt it all.</p><p>She dropped to her knees, screaming, and the woman instantly understood the cause of her pain, looking pleased.</p><p>-Does it hurt, Raelle? Tell me- The sky lit up with distant lightning: a warning.</p><p>-Does it hurt when your Spirit suffers? I have to know- Her voice became low and hoarse, transfigured into one filled with darkness. Her nervous hand closed around Raelle's throat, and with simplicity, as if she weighed less than a leaf, the General pulled her up, staring into her eyes.</p><p>-Come on, Raelle. I want to see you choose your life over hers. Free yourself from my hand. Break free and survive- Sarah’s furious smile shone white, hit by the light of thunders.</p><p>Raelle, whose hands were closed around the woman's iron grip to loosen it, did not try to attack her or move to escape. Her icy gaze, courageous beyond measure, fixed on the General's. At which the woman became irritated, and narrowed her eyes, now almost invisible behind the veil of red that pervaded them.</p><p>-You choose her? You choose her rather than live?- She squeezed her thin fingers on Raelle's neck, who widened her eyes and began to move her legs, suddenly lacking in oxygen.</p><p>Sarah smiled and let out a low merciless laugh, squeezing even tighter as she saw Raelle's face flush.</p><p>-Here it is, the strongest instinct. I was right!- She laughed, bringing the other arm up, too, clenching Raelle’s neck with two hands instead of just one, and Raelle stopped rebelling, scared and horrified by that macabre image, but more than anything else, loyal to her love. The General had to admit it, that girl took a long time to die.</p><p>-Free yourself, fight, stupid human!!- She growled, but an elbow dropped from above on her outstretched arms, and with a blow the hold was broken, causing Raelle to fall to the ground, sore and in search of air between coughs that hurt her throat.</p><p>-Leave her, Sarah- Phorcys hit her in the heart with a closed fist, and she staggered back, touching her chest and the ribs the King had just broken.</p><p>-I don't have a heart anymore, Phorcys. You should know that- Her teeth were again bared in a fierce smile, and her body darted forward with frightening speed, like a flash of red and black, crashing into Phorcys's mighty body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla felt the pouring rain on her face first, when she emerged from the darkness. She took a deep breath as if she had just emerged from a few minutes of apnea underwater and sat up, bringing a hand to her side, where she felt a stab of pain as soon as her body moved.</p><p>-Slow, Scylla-</p><p>The Heir looked around, alert, but all soldiers were distant at least about ten meters, and all facing the opposite direction. She moved her eyes to the little girl kneeling beside her, who was looking fondly at her.</p><p>-You... I-I know you- Scylla got a better look, frowning, while countless images of her childhood invaded her mind.</p><p>-I know. We've known each other for a very long time-</p><p>The wound at her side was almost completely healed, now only a red scar remained on the skin; Khalida had done her best, but even her power was limited in the face of the weapons of men.</p><p>-I remember you. How, how is it possible?-</p><p>Khalida was identical to the little girl she sometimes played with in the woods as a child. At the time she had thought it was a Spirit, because her energy was very similar to that of the People. She had taught Scylla many things: how to heal an animal wound, how to talk to plants and the wind, how to get in touch with all the elements, understanding them, but her teachings had always been games in the memory of the Heir.</p><p>-Scylla, you need to go to Raelle. Only with everyone there the Plan will decide how to proceed-</p><p>The little girl's words hit her heart, mostly because it meant Raelle was there, and probably in danger. Scylla was not a human, she knew when it was the time to ask questions and when it was not, even if she liked to argue when it was not recommended. She stood up without thinking, keeping one hand to cover her healed wound and in the blink of an eye she was again in the chaos of the battle, this time determined to consciously use her power.</p><p>A thunder shook the sky, the earth responded with as much, if not more, intensity. Scylla pushed her way through the soldiers, attacking if she had to, to reach the center of the conflict. The one from which all the energy originated.</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the confusion, Abigail and Tally fought side by side, capable and fast, agile, prepared.</p><p>-Where did you learn, Tal?- Abigail knocked out a new soldier, asking that question to her battlemate. They were trying as hard as possible not to kill, even though their opponents were driven exactly by that desire.</p><p>-Alone. And then with Rae, last year- Tally lowered herself to the ground, cutting a point on a woman's legs that made her fall instantly. Abigail looked at her, struck. -Tal! What did we say?-</p><p>-What? I didn't kill her. I just cut her tendons, she won't even bleed to death!- The redhead pointed to the figure on the ground with the dagger, bored, and the scene would also have seemed ironic if they had not been in the middle of a war between humans and Spirits.</p><p>-It is not that they do not go easy on us!- Tally continued, blocking an attack that came from behind her back. Who knows how, she managed to see it, knocking the soldier out in a second.</p><p>-Abigail, behind you!-</p><p>Abigail turned, sword in hand and ready to attack, but in front of her, right in front of her eyes, stood her mother, Petra Bellweather.</p><p>-Abigail?- The General lowered her weapon. -Why are you fighting your own people? Are you insane?- She grabbed her daughter's wrist and yanked, forcing her to let go of the sword. Abigail did not move, dazed in front of the woman's figure, and Tally intervened, forced to do so, since her friend lost in one second all her charisma.</p><p>-Ma’am, with all due respect! The Spirits did not attack us, we cannot kill innocent people!- She brought a hand to the adult's, trying to get her friend out of the grip, but Petra glared at her with authority, squeezing rather than letting go.</p><p>-How dare you talk to your superior like that?-</p><p>Tally stammered under in the incessant rain that fell from the sky, and the general used that moment of insecurity to slap her daughter's face, hard enough to turn her head away.</p><p>-All your family would be ashamed of you, Abigail-</p><p>It was all it took for Tally to step in one more time, pointing the dagger at the woman.</p><p>-First of all, I am not part of the army and you are nobody to me. Second, let Abigail go, right now!-</p><p>-Do as you were told, Petra-</p><p>The three women turned their heads at the same moment, hearing a small voice above the din of the raging elements: it was Khalida.</p><p>-Girl, war is not a place for you! Go back to camp-</p><p>But Khalida remained where she was, her gaze fixed on the closed hand around Abigail's wrist.</p><p>-You are not an important part of this story, Petra Bellweather. You must let your daughter choose her side for herself-</p><p>-What?- Petra tugged Abigail’s arm with no regards, and the girl finally started to rebel, recovered from the shock of seeing her mother standing to the opposide side of war. All her teachings, all her ramblings about choosing one’s life over another, everything came down crushing onto her, making her think if her mother would have spared one of her friend’s life if the order was to kill every enemy of the army.</p><p>-Mother, stop! I will not fight the Spirits!- They began to fight, trying to hold back and free themselves, but Petra was stronger and better trained, and with a blow to the face she knocked her daughter to the ground.</p><p>-You will do as I say, Abigail! Now take the sword and fight for what’s righ-</p><p>Mighty roots emerged from the earth, circling her figure in less than two seconds, blocking her in place. Khalida hadn't moved an inch, but she was the one controlling the earth.</p><p>-You have to stay out of the scene now. Abigail will decide what to do- She turned to Tally and Abigail, who were looking at her in shock.</p><p>-Girls, it's time to get serious, we're getting closer to the moment and we need to keep the soldiers busy. I must return to my true appearance. Don't be scared, please-</p><p>Adil appeared at her side in an instant, and together they began to move, fighting against invisible enemies. The earth came alive, water came out of trees, plants and rocks. Gusts of wind began to form. Khalida's body became of earth and water and magma, and it moved towards the battle, while Adil's was caught by the gust of wind, and of him only the clothes he was wearing remained, flown away. A voice similar to that of the girl, mixed with the sound of large rocks crashing on the surface of water or that of a volcanic eruption invaded the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>"The time has come for Nature itself to intervene"</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle could not breathe, her throat burned and her legs stopped responding. She coughed loudly, resting her elbows on the ground, and tried to look up in the direction from which the great roars that echoed in her ears were coming from.</p><p>She blinked several times, wiping from her lashes the raindrops that blurred her vision, and once the figure was focused she recognized him: it was Phorcys, Scylla's father, who saved her from the General's death grip, and now they were fighting on equal terms, with the power of the elements, although on the woman's side the energy was much more forced and confused, and incredibly powerful. She moved her gaze on the ground nearby, where she noticed her sword, and, regained control of her body, she grabbed it, trying to get up. The two Spirits shook the depths of the ground, hit each other, and those blows created terrible shock waves, which did not allow anyone to get close to them. Raelle was afraid of their strength, not even comparable to that of a human being; they felt like protagonists that were in the stories told around the bonfires at night.</p><p>-Raelle! Raelle, there you are!- The blonde turned her head, noticing Byron approaching quickly, and instinctively they hugged.</p><p>-Byron! I did not see you, where were you? I thought…-</p><p>-I was called east, like Gerit, but I did not go!- The boy held her, raising his voice to be heard, since the blows of the two Spirits emanated a magnetic and dull sound that muffled all other surrounding noises.</p><p>-Byron, you have to go away from here!-</p><p>-No! Are you crazy? I will not leave you!-</p><p>Raelle looked back, where the General and Scylla’s father were fighting. If the woman was there, it meant Scylla was safe, but now she had to find a way to keep her friend away from that danger.</p><p>-No, Byron, listen to me. You must find someone! A girl, for me!-</p><p>-What? A girl?- Byron looked at her, confused.</p><p>-Yes! She has dark hair, shoulder length, eyes bluer than the ocean!-</p><p>-Raelle, are you insane? Something hit you?- A gust of wind hit him hard in the face, and instinctively the boy squeezed her, trying to get her away from there. Seen like this, in the rain, Raelle looked truly mad. Was she next to a real cataclysm, sword in hand, and ranting about a blue-eyed girl?</p><p>-Byron, please! When you'll see the most beautiful girl you've ever laid your eyes on, you'll know you've found her!-</p><p>-Raelle! I like men! I have no idea what you are talking about!-</p><p>Raelle pushed him away, desperate.</p><p>-Anyone would understand that, believe me! Go now, get away from here!-</p><p>-Why don't you do it yourself? It's dangerous to stay!-</p><p>-I can't, Byron. it's her father, I must stay! She’ll never forgive me if something happens to him!-</p><p>Byron gasped, his eyes shifting to the male figure fighting the general, realizing it was a Spirit. This meant that Raelle was looking for a Spirit, the reason she sneaked away a few days ago was surely a Spirit. He lingered for a moment, looking conflicted, but eventually he nodded, squeezing her hand tight, and turned, running through the soldiers as Raelle returned to focus on the lethal clash of the two Spirits.</p><p>And she began to approach them, protecting her face from the gusts of wind with her free hand, soaking wet and still aching.</p><p> </p><p>Phorcys held one of his shoulders. It was probably broken.</p><p>In addition, the dark needle that he extracted from his abdomen was certainly soaked in poison and had weakened him. Although he had managed to expel the liquid thanks to the help of a Water Spirit, some splinters broke inside his body, and now his every sense was having difficulty keeping pace with Sarah's powerful attacks.</p><p>-You're old, Phorcys- Another lightning bolt fell from the sky with ease, and Phorcys barely had time to harden his body once again, so that the electricity would discharge to the ground, creating an electromagnetic bubble around them.</p><p>-You too, Sarah- He smiled, running against her and hitting her with his good shoulder.</p><p>She, despite being incredibly thinner than him, did not seem to feel the blow too much. On the contrary, she used his strength to make him turn and crash into a large rock next to the mountains.</p><p>-You are not my target, Phorcys. Stop getting in the way-</p><p>The General turned to the figure of Raelle, who was talking animatedly to a boy, and started walking towards her, but Phorcys was on top of her in a second, and pushed her to the ground.</p><p>-You are not as strong as my sister, my friend, but a lot more annoying- Sarah stood up, and fought again the King with her bare hands. They had been fighting for a long time, and even though Sarah did not want to show it, Phorcys's strength wasn't overrated: his blows shattered her muscles and bones, and she was only able to stand because of her connection to dark magic.</p><p>A few times they tried to talk, but their words were only of pain or betrayal, and she did not have time for his laments about the past. After a few hits she placed a hand on his abdomen, where she stabbed him with the needle, on the visible and naked skin under the long white tunic he was wearing, and Phorcys had just time to look into her face before Sarah’s hand was filled with fire and electricity, and penetrated into the flesh. Until it came out from the opposite side of Phorcys's body.</p><p>The sky thundered again, and the Spirits still alive turned in their direction, as Phorcys widened his eyes and fell to his knees, as Sarah brought her lips to his ear.</p><p>-Now you'll stay quiet, here. And you will watch your daughter’s love die-</p><p>She slid her hand out of Phorcys's body, and he gritted his teeth, covering the wound with both hands to not let too much blood flow out.</p><p>-No, don’t! Don’t!- He tried to move a hand to grab her, but she backed away, and he groaned in pain at the failed, slow attempt.</p><p>-You will live, Phorcys. Don’t be so dramatic. So you can think about this day for the rest of your life- The woman smiled pityingly, mocking him. Then she turned away with a content sigh and started walking towards Raelle, who was now slowly approaching with her sword and her courage. The girl, seeing what had just happened, stared at the King wide eyed, keeping at bay the fear, terror and horror that just being in the presence of the General were causing her. She raised her sword and ran towards Sarah without thinking. In war there was no time to think, in war between elemental Gods there was even less time to think. She began to fight and hit, using every drop of experience accumulated up to that moment, she hit, avoided, pushed beyond her limits. The sword seemed to pass through the woman's body, who had no difficulty in not getting hit by her blows. With that dance they came close to the edge of the crevasses, beside the rock walls of the mountains.</p><p>-Do you want to die like this, girl? Falling into a hole?- Sarah stopped Raelle's sword by grabbing it with one hand, cutting herself and soiling the blade with her tainted, dark blood.</p><p>Raelle managed to get it out of her grip with a big effort and a cry, marking even more the cut, which bled profusely, soiling the earth. But when she was occupied and unable to move, a soldier took her by surpise, managing to run to her, passing through the magnetism created by the constant thin lightnings generated by Sarah that surrounded the big area around them. He was ready to let his sword fall on Raelle’s head when Phorcys appeared all of a sudden, placing his body between the girl and the sword, which stopped against his back, deeply wounding him; the King then turned, fierce, and with a wave of his hand the earth sucked the soldier into its depths. His blue eyes met the clear ones of the girl, and there was a mute dialogue between them before they both turned and attacked the General, together, as one single essence.</p><p>This time, they put her in trouble.</p><p>Raelle was skilled in combat, and Phorcys' strength was unmatched. Together, their strikes were aimed and precise, synchronized by a higher force, as if they were born for that moment, united in destiny.</p><p>Raelle hit her opponent under the liver, and the sword got stuck in Alder’s body, despite the girl trying hard to remove it. Another soldier approached, aiming at Raelle’s outstretched arms, as if to cut them, but again Phorcys prevented it, jumping over Raelle and taking on himself the attack aimed to her. The blonde bent towards a spear placed near her feet, grabbed it and hit the soldier, allowing the King of Spirits to remove the blade that had wounded his arms, while the General staggered back, removing Raelle's sword herself from her body, taking it. She coughed, and covered her mouth with a forearm, which soiled with blood, but laughed once more that the sword was in between her hands.</p><p>-Now I have your sword, girl. What element can you control?- Her eyes glittered dangerously, on the verge of sanity.</p><p>Phorcys squeezed Raelle's arm, not taking his eyes away from the figure of the woman. The two slowly backed away until they reached the rock wall of the mountain; Phorcys was copiously bleeding from his abdomen, but his strength was incredible, and his feet did not once hesitated to maintain stability. Just with his presence he reassured Raelle, giving her peace in the soul.</p><p>-Don't be afraid, Raelle. Draw from your courage- His voice was a little harsh as he clapped a strong hand against her chest, hurting her a bit, although it was probably not his intention. -From the heart, from your love-</p><p>Raelle looked at him and he did the same, tempting an awkward smile, and she felt him close like a parent. Phorcys was the strongest essence she ever met, and his vicinity made her feel strong beyond measure. She looked back at the General with determination and raised her fists covered in dirt, clenched and ready to fight until the very end. He smiled with satisfaction, wiping the blood dripping from his lower lip. Neither of them were scared or preoccupied about Scylla; if Sarah was fighting them it meant Scylla was safe, and they could keep on their battle.</p><p>Time, however, seemed to stop suddenly. The General’s smile dropped as she decided to end the fight, and fate became closer than ever. The sky continued to be illuminated by countless lightnings, the rain hit the ground, the soldiers fought.</p><p>Raelle felt slowed down and heavy, immersed in an invisible substance, similar to water, but more like gravity, or pressure. Here, that was the right word. A pressure bubble had built up around them, and only the three of them felt it.</p><p>She could see things before they happened, and felt a very strange feeling inside her chest. Determination vanished, strength softened, the only thing she thought about was to see the people she loved. And she saw them.</p><p>Her father Edwin, fighting against his own soldiers, because he believed her, and he went against the beliefs of a life only for her; Tally and Abigail, side by side, powerful and safe, away from there; an ancient and unnamed force, which she perceived with the name of Khalida. At that moment Raelle understood that her soul was the same as the earth itself, she was Nature, which was now unleashed against anyone with a dark and evil heart, animated by selfishness. But she did not feel surprised by that information, because every emotion was far, unreachable. She saw Byron, joining Tally, and Tally shaking her head at his question, scared.</p><p>And then, finally, she saw Scylla, who appeared at the edge of the space created around them, and their eyes met, souls recognized each other. Everyone and everything moved real slow.</p><p>Raelle did not know what was happening. Given the strangeness of the last few days, it was probably a dormant power within her that had awakened in time of need. Only later did she understand that it was instead a near death experience.</p><p>She turned her head, breaking eye contact with Scylla to look at General Alder, who held the sword pointed to her. And the sky was slowly lighting up, just like that distant day twenty years ago. But Raelle had never witnessed that scene before, and her blood froze in her veins in front of the web of thunder that was created from every corner of the sky and slowly, slowly, like inside a dream, joined and flowed exactly above, as the crow flies, the General.</p><p>"I'm about to die"</p><p>She thought clearly, realizing the truth only in that moment, looking for a way to accept it, without succeeding.</p><p>She turned her head to Phorcys, whose gaze was moving slowly, just like anyone who was outside the magnetic pressure created by the woman in front of them.</p><p>But then, somehow, he picked up speed, and he turned to look into her eyes, serious.</p><p>-Raelle-</p><p>She could not speak. The lungs were deprived of air.</p><p>She wanted to say she did not want to die, but the king knew it from her gaze.</p><p>-Raelle, do you love my daughter?-</p><p>What did it matter now? Raelle stared at him, not capable to move or nod.</p><p>-Raelle. You have exactly five seconds to give me an answer. Do you love my daughter?- His lips did not move, but Raelle could hear his voice inside her mind.</p><p>-Yes, yes, I love her!-</p><p>The voice returned, as if something had opened, as if a thread blocking a small opening had been pushed away, clearing the passage.</p><p>Destiny was written.</p><p>The King smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek as everything around them turned white, blinding white.</p><p>-Me too-</p><p> </p><p>The world returned to flow at normal speed, and all the white focused inside the thunder that fell violently from the sky on the General. It was small in diameter, as wide as the trunk of a young tree, its energy was indomitable, and when it ran through Sarah's body, the Spirit directed its power towards the blade of Raelle's sword, aiming at the girl's heart.</p><p>Thus the thunder illuminated the sword, and from its point it departed, instantaneous, powerful, swift as light.</p><p>Raelle closed her eyes, ready.</p><p>It reached the flesh, and penetrated it without difficulty, burning,</p><p>Lethal.</p><p>Scylla screamed.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Raelle smells burning, and everything flows slowly again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her skin burns, and it is hot, and her breathing is fast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathing is fast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She opens her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In front of her there is Phorcys. He holds his hands open against the rock of the mountain, on the sides of her face, and his arms are outstretched, strong, and every muscle and bone has become diamond, unbreakable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes look at her, as even her father has never looked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smile on his lips is sad, but it is full of love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle lowers her eyes, and the Spirit's chest is also made of diamond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rght in the center it is hot, there is a red circle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like when glass is worked, and it is incandescent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows what it looks like because when she was little she saw it done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her legs are shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her chest burns because of that heat, coming from the chest of Scylla's father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she is unharmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The General stares at the two with wide eyes, and backs away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds no longer exist around them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spirits and humans are standing still, nobody fights anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All souls are pervaded by inexplicable emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is that emotion that scares the General, who recoils</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks at Phorcys' blue eyes, and his beard slowly covers in blood,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>falling from the mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love her too, Raelle"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice gasps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit turns around, slowly, unstable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle sees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is a giant hole right under his shoulder blades, as big as his sturdy back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the lighting bolt had taken her, she would now be split in half.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Sovereign's chest is made of his last wish: the last stage of earth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diamond. To protect the love of his daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phorcys's body is filled with electricity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>his eyes are losing the blue of the vastness of the ocean, but his strong arms are raised,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and for a moment, the King manages to control fire, possessing more than one nature, just like his daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The palms open in Sarah’s direction, and from them the electricity that is in his body comes out with another lightning bolt,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it hits the ground at the General's feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman observes the blackened earth, gasping, staggering backwards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and her old friend continues to smile sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You're right, Sarah. I'm not as strong as Hecate. I don’t even have to courage to kill my friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah is struck by those words, stronger than any element.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go away, Sarah. Now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Sarah leaves, as she always has.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not hear herself scream, she does not hear herself cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world, near, is far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sees her father fall to the ground, and other than not hearing, she no longer sees anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her legs run to him, to Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she screams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And cries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she takes his head and lays it on her legs, stroking his cheeks covered with short, dark, soft beard,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the blood that flows from his mouth mixes with the rain, which is slow and sweet, and is no longer violent, as during war or destruction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the water of the Spirits. Who are crying with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Raelle. It is her who raises a hand, trembling, and touches Scylla’s cheek,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Scylla does not feel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not feel warmth, or compassion, or love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She only wants to feel her father, who looks into her eyes and is glad she is there with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad... dad, do not do this to me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She never called him dad, like humans do, like normal Spirits do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remains motionless under her caresses, continuing to look at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He barely has the strength to lay a hand on top of hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scyl .. do not cry, please"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cries more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes her head, smiles for him. But the smile is broken by sobs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You cannot die, dad, I forgive you, I forgive you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like her forgivness could stop death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's voice is not understood, not even Raelle understands what she is saying, close to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phorcys, on the other hand, understands well, their hearts communicate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to die instead of you, dad"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phorcys smiles, and Scylla feels the most terrible pain inside her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not a perfect father, Scylla. I wish I hadn't done many of the things I did to you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla holds him, her face deforms with her crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She must do something, she cannot watch, she do not accept her impotence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... I can heal you ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is a Death Spirit, isn't she? It means she can take it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that she can die instead of her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phorcys's chest slowly returns to flesh, and the hole that was only visible from behind becomes visible from the front as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla brings a trembling hand over the wound,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>without knowing how to touch it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so big, so red, so deep...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because it is not just a wound, it is an incurable and deadly gash, even for the strongest of Spirits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants something to happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May the Goddess stop time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>let her father smile and tell her everything is going to be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cannot die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cannot leave her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has to watch her grow. He must see her become Queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He must accompany her to the altar of her Union.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has to play with her children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is terrified.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she cries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not know what to do, other than to stand by her side, in silence, sharing her tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light in Phorcys's eyes flickers, but he does not stop smiling at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scylla... listen"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She brings her hand over his, and squeezes it, bringing it over her cheek, stopping the tremor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Life becomes death... which becomes life again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was he who explained it to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scylla, life and death are like two dots in a circle. When Spirits die they do not really die, they become new life. Isn’t this wonderful? Do you understand?" And little Scylla had hit him with tears in her eyes, because she did not want to hear those words, which had only scared her, afraid of losing her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now, Scylla nods against his caress, which collects every tear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not mourn my death, my beloved daughter. Everything is gonna be fine..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla shakes her head,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tries to stop his words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he talks, their time together is less. But he does, he needs to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am sorry I made you suffer"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now he cries too,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and his eyes turn blue, blue like hers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she sees herself in him,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she cannot stop crying, even though he's asking her to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise, Scylla… I'll be better. For you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks up at her lover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla moans, and cries, lulls herself, rocking back and forth as she squeezes her father's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raelle loves you, my child. I know now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally Scylla looks up at her, too,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and her blue eyes are the most intense and desperate she’s ever seen in her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle cries, too, and puts her hand on the ones of the two spirits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is why I like her. She loves you almost, as much as... I do"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King coughs, trying to laugh, and the breath goes away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eyes lose color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla holds her breath, the tears stop running down her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King takes a last breath,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>looks at the sky, which covers his body with light rain now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kissing him softly,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>and remembers the love of Hecate.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles his last smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns his last thought to his beloved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaks his last words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking at his daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take me back to Hecate, Scyl. Bring me back to her."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes remain open, blue as never before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His soul ceases to live among mortals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla and Raelle stay on the ground, there, for a long time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>holding their father in their arms.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is getting finally roasted, someone starts to let things go, and everyone takes a well deserved break</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what? October is great and here we are again with a Friday night update!<br/>(I'm just kidding, the truth is everyone needs this chapter and its comforting vibes. Plus, I really wanted to write it!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The following days were difficult, but full of meaning.</p><p>Phorcys' body was transported by the Earth Spirits, in a procession that appeared mythological to humans. After what happened, the atmosphere on the battlefield changed: with their General withdrawn, the soldiers seemed lost and prey to impossible and never experienced emotions; the passaing of a Spirit was not something that went unnoticed by any heart, immortal or not. So everyone began to retreat, while Raelle and Scylla were still on the ground, mourning the father who had sacrificed himself for both.</p><p>Abigail's mother also left under her daughter's watchful and sad gaze; they observed each other for a few moments, filled with emotion, mostly regret and nostalgia, and Petra slowly walked away, as if waiting for Abigail to stop her at the last moment. But Abigail didn't, deciding which side to take. Tally stood by her side, squeezing her hand, but her gaze remained fixed on the two figures kneeling on the ground, not too far from there. She had recognized them as soon as the soldiers had begun to retreat, heavy with rain and fatigue, towards the forest, whence they had come.</p><p>Everyone's motives had wavered, every heart broke at the sight or perception of the sacrifice that had just taken place in front of their eyes, physical or spiritual. And there was no choice but to leave in silence, as no man or woman felt entitled to offer condolences to any Spirit, victim of their violence, now apparently unmotivated.</p><p>On the plain remained only the surviving Spirits -about ten-, Tally, Abigail, Edwin, Byron, Scylla and Raelle.</p><p>And the rain did not stop touching the earth for the next two days, throughout the Western Kingdom.</p><p>Phorcys, as has been said, was carried by the Spirits of the Earth in a sacred and silent procession, and only footsteps were heard on the wet earth and old, mud-colored leaves.</p><p>Raelle did not wonder what she should do, because leaving Scylla's side at that moment did not even touch her conscience. Tally and Abigail joined her, as did Edwin and Byron, and together they all walked with her in silence, because it did not matter what happened next: their only thought was to honor the King of Spirits and follow their family, at the moment held together by Raelle.</p><p>They marched for a whole day on foot.</p><p>Raelle tried to stay beside Scylla, but the Spirit was distant, not looking at anyone, not answering anyone. Her eyes were fixed on the road, the ethereal blue of the irises was lost somewhere, drained by the tears she had shed on her father's body. The hand held by that of the blonde did not react; if Raelle released it, she was sure that perhaps she would not even have noticed. Scylla’s soul wandered far away, up in the sky, down into the earth, looking for something that could make her feel Phorcys' warmth once again.</p><p>But the King of Spirits was now making his journey to the light, and he was unreachable.</p><p>When they arrived at the edge of the forest, Tally approached Raelle, and gently called her, to speak. Her friend turned almost as if in a dream, with red eyes and a heavy chest, still mindful of the immense heat of the thunder narrowly avoided. Before leaving Scylla's side she gave her a look, squeezing her hand tightly, but the only response she received was a weak blink of an eye.</p><p>Raelle rubbed her chest with one hand, stifling a small sound of annoyance, and saw before her eyes the whole scene of a few hours before. She lowered her eyelids, breathing deeply, and the pain subsided for a moment. When she opened them, Tally and Abigail were walking with her in the light rain, watching her with apprehension.</p><p>-What do you think will happen, Rae?- Tally whispered, glancing at the Spirits around them.</p><p>Raelle followed suit, shifting her head left and right. -I don't know, Tal. But I will not leave Scylla. If you do not want to risk it, I won't force you to come with me-</p><p>-Don’t talk nonsense- Abigail spoke softly, in a low voice. -We go where you go. We are a family-</p><p>The blonde looked at both of her companions and squeezed their hands, immensely grateful to have their support. Then she glanced behind her, where Edwin followed in silence, and smiled at him briefly, too, with inevitable sadness. He noticed her and returned the smile, leaving her the space and the freedom to be with whoever she wanted.</p><p>-Excuse me- Raelle walked away from her friends, returning to Scylla’s left, who was walking alongside the litter built by the Spirits to carry the King, and slipped her fingers between hers, warming her cold and wet hand with warm and reassuring energy. Raelle remembered well what she felt when her mother died, even though she was just a child back then; all Scylla needed was warmth and presence, even if the Heir seemed to get away from it and did not want it.</p><p>Scylla, however, squeezed her hand tightly, lowering her eyes, and the tears came back to streak her cheeks, although this time her free hand stopped them from falling with force, and her gaze suddenly hardened.</p><p>They walked calmly across the plain, noting that there was no Spirit around, and there, the rain seemed to have a different nature than the one that fell from the simple clouds over the mountains further north: each drop was sweet, and almost evaporated on contact with the skin, giving the entire prairie a mystical and hidden air, so full of thin and silver mist. Everyone carefully noticed the difference but remained silent.</p><p>-It is my mother- Scylla's voice was just a hoarse whisper, but Raelle heard it, and turned her gaze in the direction of the Royal Tree. She never imagined that she would return to the Spirit Kingdom so soon, when she had abandoned it three days ago, and even though her wish had been to not see it destroyed, somehow that vision wasn't all that much better.</p><p>The closer they got to the Royal abode, the more they began to see Spirits, crying, or huddling for comfort, and each bowed or lowered their heads as they passed, for Elemental Beings are not souls devoted to warfare, and whoever of them is forced to live it is treated as a hero, a special soul, an essence that has been taught the hardest lesson. For this reason no one looked at the group of humans as strangers, but as friends, because everyone's feelings were accentuated by the loss, and each Spirit was able to perceive the choice that mortals had made on the battlefield.</p><p>So, all the Spirits lowered their heads towards them, some approached and briefly placed the palm of their hand on their arms, or on their backs, as a sign of honor and comfort, and Abigail, Tally, Byron and Edwin bowed in turn, a little awkward and embarrassed, but feeling that it was the right thing to do: showing respect.</p><p>Raelle and Scylla, on the contrary, were left alone, in peace. No one came near, because they all perceived the energy coming from their bodies, and the blue of their eyes was similar, a sign that they had seen and lived the same experience. Each Spirit felt the power of the connection they shared, because the Heir was not trying to hide it anymore, and her aura expanded a strange color of truth and indifference towards everyone else.</p><p>The procession reached the Tree, and they ran into a small group of Councilors, including the one who had spoken during the last meeting, placed next to the entrance. Scylla narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, but Raelle felt the change in energy, how the other girl's back became stiff and straight, and she tried to mitigate her emotionality with her own warmth. Scylla's heart, however, throbbed with anger, now much more open to that emotion than in the days before Samhain.</p><p>The old man bowed to the litter transporting the King, then to Scylla.</p><p>-Welcome back, Heir-</p><p>She did not answer, standing still in front of him, just waiting for that Spirit to move and let them in.</p><p>-Your sacrifice and your pain is a warning for us, Heir. And now more than ever the Kingdom needs a worthy sovereign like you-</p><p>-I don't care- Scylla looked at him, expressionless. She fixed her eyes into his, cold and detached, devoid of compassion, catching him off guard with her total lack of kindness -I am not interested in your empty words. Step aside and let me go to my mother-</p><p>He stammered, bowing, and the procession started walking again. But after only a few seconds, the counselor's arm appeared in front of Raelle.</p><p>-Heir, with all due respect, Humans ... humans cannot enter the Royal Tree, much less the Kingdom. I must ask you to leave and respect the pain that-</p><p>Scylla took his arm and lowered it effortlessly, even though he resisted.</p><p>-Raelle will come with me, as I will Unite with her when I will be Queen- Her voice remained firm and flat, and everyone felt its danger. -This also applies to others. They fought alongside us, they saved my life, and their service to the Kingdom has been more than what <em>you</em> ever did, Counselor. Therefore you will all be loyal to them. If you do not accept my order you are free to leave the Council or the Kingdom. Now let me go to my mother-</p><p>Those were the last words Raelle heard from Scylla for the next two days.</p><p>The litter was carried to the room of the Sovereigns, where Scylla entered, but Raelle was not allowed to follow her by the Heir herself. They exchanged a meaningful look, Scylla shook her head slowly and Raelle nodded, letting her go inside, alone. When the leaves of the door moved away, the human could only see Hecate, for a fraction of a second, sitting on the ground, with her back turned. Rain accompanied her tears, and Scylla never left the room.</p><p>Raelle was then accompanied by a Fire Spirit to another space of the Tree that had not been used for years, which was promptly set up for the night: it was not very big, and for a moment the scant amount of furniture reminded her of home, in Salem, making her feel strangely comfortable: along one wooden wall was a simple bed of straw and autumn flowers. A heavy woolen blanket was folded over it, placed at the foot. On the opposite side there was a small bedside table, and above it there were large lighted candles and a basin full of water for washing.</p><p>Raelle sat on the bed, sighing, immersed in the silence of the room, the tree and the Kingdom, and looked around. Apparently she was at the top of the Tree, because from there she had, through a space between the evergreen leaves, a beautiful view of the Valley, where all the houses were immersed in the darkness of the evening, and small flames began to light up in every window as sign of mourning.</p><p>She looked down at her hands, cut and soiled, and rubbed the bloodstained skin with the fingertips. She had to close her eyes again to dispel the images that formed in her mind, and the heat in her chest returned, a little stronger than that afternoon, forcing her to take a breath of air with her mouth open, which soothed the sensation enough to allow her to stop thinking about it. Then she got up, walked to the sink and dipped her hands in the water, coloring it with earth and dried blood, while at that warm contact her eyes returned to fill with tears.</p><p>She breathed again, lowering her eyelids but not closing them, and let those emotions flow, crying in silence, deeming it useless to stop the pain or block its way. She learnt that it was inutile, indeed, it only prolonged the suffering.</p><p>That night she did not leave the tree, thinking that if Scylla needed her, she could have find her easily inside her room, but Scylla did not arrive, and the next morning, still as dreary and rainy as the day before, Raelle woke up alone in the warm bed. Her heart, though, was lighter after a good night's sleep, and the events of the battle seemed a little further away. The sensation of heat over her heart was still there, but bearable.</p><p>She got dressed and after one minute of thinking she decided to go out of the Tree, to make sure her family was safe.</p><p>The Spirits had given her very beautiful clothes, probably intended for the Royal family alone, embellished with gold and silver embroidery, of soft and warm fabric, but Raelle did not feel like wearing them, sensing inside her a deep guilt for what had happened the day before. She put on the ones she had worn for several days now, odorous and dirty, and walked calmly to Abigail's house, where Tally, her father and Byron had stayed for the night. The Spirits she met along the way watched her curiously, some bowed slightly, cautious, but no one looked at her with anger or contempt. The words spoken by Scylla had dictated the law, and all the inhabitants of the Kingdom had interpreted them as those of a Sovereign, although the Heir was not yet.</p><p>When she knocked on Abigail's door it was opened by Glory, who hugged her tightly as soon as the Spirit recognized her, and wept on her shoulder.</p><p>-What you did was incredibly brave- She said softly, her voice muffled by Raelle's shirt, and the blonde hugged her, embarrassed, thinking that she had not done much besides throwing herself without second thoughts against one of the most dangerous Spirits ever. Edwin was awake, too, and he hugged her right after Glory without saying a word. Tally and Abigail joined them shortly after, having woken up by her arrival.</p><p>-What are we going to do now?- Abigail held a cup filled with a strange herbal tea from the Spirits in her hands, which she had discovered one day when homesickness was too strong, and those herbs had warmed and reassured her soul.</p><p>-We will stay here. To help the Spirits- Edwin looked at the girls, frowning, but that was just the expression of someone who was understanding how blind he had been in obedience to greatest powers all his life, and wanted to do better.</p><p>Raelle smiled weakly at him, and Edwin fixed his gaze into hers, looking intently at his daughter. It was at that moment that she realized she never told him about Scylla, or her contacts with the Spirit Kingdom, or what was going on in her life, and her eyes grew larger as she opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>-Dad... I-</p><p>Edwin stopped her with a wave of his hand.</p><p>-No, you do not need to explain your reasons to me. I probably would not have understood two days ago, and I never asked myself too much, because I thought you needed freedom, since your mama died when you were a little girl. But to see what that Spirit has done for you, yesterday...- He tapped his fingers on the table, biting his lips. -I should have been there instead. I am your father, Raelle. Although... probably, if I think about it, we would both be dead. I am just a human, not a powerful, Spirit King- Edwin lowered his head, looking away from his daughter, but Raelle was immediately beside him, and lowered herself to the ground, to look him in the eye.</p><p>-You are my father. And I was wrong in hiding the truth from you. But you can’t feel guilty about what happened-</p><p>Edwin sighed a laugh, shaking his head, and looked at his daughter with well concealed affection: he found her incredibly grown up. By now Raelle was a woman, and a knight in all respects, even if the General was the only one, officially, able to give that title.</p><p>But the General was no longer General, was she? This meant that...</p><p>-Raelle. Can I have a word with you outside, please?-</p><p>The man got up from his chair and walked out into the rain, and his daughter followed him, like that distant day when she asked her father to be trained, and followed him into the barn, full of purpose and hope and untouched and carefree youth. Edwin thought about that day with a simple smile, but when he turned, he was faced with a woman and no longer a child. They were not at home, next to the barn, but in the Kingdom of the Spirits, facing a simple hill and not in a majestic castle in the presence of sovereigns and nobility.</p><p>Edwin looked at his daughter, and Raelle's features finally relaxed, out in the rain, giving her back some of her youth; the blue eyes returned intense, immersed in the gaze of the father she loved and was still with her, the wrinkle in the middle of the eyebrows vanished, and even the small smile she had attempted stretched into a calm and peaceful expression, for the first time in years.</p><p>It was just Edwin and Raelle at the time, no matter where they were, with whom, or why.</p><p>-You do not have your sword with you, do you?-</p><p>Raelle's expression did not change the slightest as she spoke.</p><p>-I don't have a sword anymore. I will have it when I deserve it-</p><p>Edwin pursed his lips, looking fondly at his daughter, and pulled out his own, which had accompanied him since he joined the army. He felt the hilt, observed the length of the blade, studied every dent and every small fold in the metal, a symbol of battles and clashes and service. Raelle did the same, wondering what his intentions were.</p><p>After a while, Edwin lowered the weapon and dropped it on the grass with a little push, so that it was away from where they were standing, one in front of the other.</p><p>-For these things there is usually a ceremony. Nobles, armies, comrades in arms, a General, and celebrations-</p><p>The door to the house swung open behind Raelle's back, and Abigail and Tally peeked in, probably just wanting to take a walk, or maybe they were called by a silent call; Raelle did not know. Edwin smiled briefly, gesturing to both girls to join them, and so they did, curious and silent, positioning themselves behind their friend.</p><p>Raelle turned for a moment and smiled at them, then returned to give her attention to her father, who continued talking.</p><p>-We do not have a procession, or a royal celebration, or an army, but there is no need. You have loyal friends, your honor, and a general. The sword would not be enough, for what you are, my daughter- Edwin took a few steps, and approached her, taking her hand with his and placing it above his heart.</p><p>Then he brought his to Raelle's chest, and squeezed Raelle's other arm with his own, just below the elbow, pulling her close to him. Raelle realized what was going to happen, and her breath got stuck inside her throat, there, surrounded by silence and soft rain.</p><p>-It is with the heart that you recognize a knight, Raelle. And since I was, as I remember, second only to General Alder, who no longer exists to me... it is with my heart and honor, not with a sword, that I finally appoint you a Knight. Free to serve the Kingdom you wish. Free to serve your own principles, which you have been doing since your first day of training, since the day I took you with me. Probably ou do not remember, but your first instinct was to protect your mother-</p><p>The eyes of both were veiled with tears, not tears of pain, but of nostalgia, and affection, and honor, and a touched smile spread over their faces. Raelle did not expect it at all, and the joy that moment was giving her was beyond any expectation.</p><p>-I always knew that you would become the best knight I have ever and I will ever meet in my life, Rae. But I would not have imagined that I would be the one to have the honor of celebrating it. It is not what you deserve, it is not a glorious day at all, but...-</p><p>-It is perfect, dad- Raelle swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to rise further, and smiled at him, grateful and full of pride, pushing down her tears. And so they stood, looking at each other, proud of each other.</p><p>Abigail and Tally would have clapped, as humans usually did on important days and celebrations, but the silence of the Spirit Land was so immaculate and respectful that neither dared to make that noise. So, exchanging a smiling and emotional look, they began to stamp their feet on the grass, which muffled the noise, making it quiet and calm, but full of glory and honor, all that Raelle deserved.</p><p>Thus, father and daughter shook each other's arm one last time, and after the small ceremony they embraced each other tightly, for long and splendid seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Raelle had thought about going back to the Tree to make sure Scylla was well, but Glory, once again, stopped her, aware of her longtime friend's needs.</p><p>-Scylla and Hecate need time. They want to be alone and it is tradition that this is so. For Spirits, the concept of death is very different from yours. For us there is the time of pain, which usually occurs in the first days after the passage of the soul, then there is the funeral, but the Spirits are serene at that moment, to give the right honor to those who have abandoned the body. Do you understand?-</p><p>And so Raelle remained, also because Glory had also insisted on doing justice at least a little at her knighting ceremony with food and games. At first it seemed inappropriate to Raelle to be joyful in such sad days and she felt guilty, but Glory smiled gently, reassuring her.</p><p>-We Spirits are much less dramatic than humans in these moments, Raelle. Do not worry. You will understand that no one ever really leaves us. Mourning is important, but joy and fun and celebration are equally important. Especially during hard times, have fun and raise the energy is essential for the life of a People-</p><p>All the humans had looked at her with a worried frown, but with time, her joy had soon infected everyone, and they let themselves be carried away by that long-desired lightness, so difficult to find in the world of humans. Raelle told everyone how she and Scylla had met the first time, and everyone listened, fascinated, then asked her about subsequent times and how their relationship had evolved, but at a certain point Raelle had to change the topic of conversation because the ease of Glory, which apparently seemed to characterize any spirit, had begun to entertain those present with details that Scylla had confided to her, and which were far too intimate and embarrassing to divulge.</p><p>Byron amused everyone with a strange dance, which was joined by Tally and Glory, laughing and joking, and Abigail sat next to Raelle and Edwin, teasing them, laughing and eating some delicious spirit food the half Spirit and Glory prepared together.</p><p>If the rain continued to fall outside the house, painting everything of a sad shade of grey, their souls were lifted by the magic of the Kingdom and the earth, which pervaded everything around them. But with the passing of the day and the arrival of evening, Raelle felt that it was time to go, that she wanted to be reunited with Scylla, and in her heart she felt... she knew that her beloved needed her.</p><p>She silently separated from the rest of the group, leaving Glory and Tally in the middle of a game of trust, to which they were apparently very inclined, and after hugging Abigail and thanking her father she finally walked to the Royal Tree, still pervaded by a soft and silver mist. The autumn air was fresh, and after a whole day spent in the warmth of the house, that oxygen was very much appreciated by her fiery soul and her still burning chest. The Spirits greeted her again along the way, and they perceived in her a renewed honor, even more profound, but also the ever-present sense of guilt that animated her soul.</p><p>Once she reached the Royal home and the branches were pushed aside, she was alone inside the Tree, and the atmosphere suddenly fell back into sadness. Raelle looked around, touched the walls of the rooms, and allowed herself to observe the beauty of the dwelling, pervaded by the darkness of the impending evening, since no Spirit inhabited it at the moment except the two sovereigns and herself. Every detail struck her again, and she noticed new shades, other little things that at first glance appeared invisible, so in harmony with the rest of the place that they seemed not to be separated from the room.</p><p>Perhaps the least she could do to give thanks for the hospitality was taking care of the place in the absence of its hosts.</p><p>With that decision she spent the next hour lighting candles, running her hands over the bark of the tree, the plants and everything that was alive, giving them energy thanks to the techniques that Khalida had transmitted to her. Who knows where Khalida was.</p><p>The fronds moved gently as soon as they felt the contact, and the mansion came to life, studying her presence, peering at her Soul’ door, and Raelle offered no resistance, letting the tree feed on the beneficial energy she collected that day: she shared every memory of the afternoon, the warmth of the hugs and the words that were given to her, the sweetness of the food of the Spirits, the happiness felt with her father, the feeling of having finally achieved one of her life purposes... and the Tree breathed, thanking her with mute sensations and shivers that ran down her spine.</p><p>Finally, when she felt she could do nothing more, she went up the spiral stairs, where all the rooms were facing, and when she reached the one of the Sovereigns she ran into the Queen, who seemed to be waiting for her in the dark.</p><p>Hecate had one hand placed on the bark of the inner trunk that served as the supporting axis of the whole structure, and in the dim light her whole figure appeared silver, magical and surreal. Her eyes moved to Raelle's face, and the blonde perceived all her sadness, which, however, was slowly changing into another emotion, warmer and more gentle.</p><p>Raelle did not know what to say. Should she have apologized? Or bow down? Or leave?</p><p>The girl stood there staring at her, searching for words, but nothing came to her mind, and Hecate looked at her the same way, without saying a thing. Then, the Queen moved, and with infinite kindness wrapped the girl in her arms, who rested her head on her breasts and gasped, surprised.</p><p>It was the first time she felt such an energy, completely loving and sweet. Loaded with destructive power, but only channeled into a creative and merciful touch.</p><p>-Thank you, Raelle-</p><p>And Raelle stood there, completely still, astonished, but she did not need to answer, as she felt that her heart was in communication with that of the Queen, and that it was possible also for humans to speak through feelings. Hecate knew what had happened, she had sensed it through Phorcys himself and their indistructable bond. And now, thanks to the contact with her heart, she was also feeling her emotions, what she had felt, done, thought the day before. She felt Raelle’s fear and her courage in having faced a dangerous living being even if she did not have to; she felt the thought that had pushed her not to abandon the King; she felt her respect for the Spirits and her love for Scylla, as Phorcys also had touched it, and consequently passed on to her. She felt everything, and for a few minutes, every sense of guilt, every pain in Raelle’s heart receded, because the Queen was giving her forgiveness, other than a feeling of bliss that she had never felt in her life.</p><p>She understood what motherly love meant, and this made her cry.</p><p>Hecate held her tighter at this point instead of just wrapping her, and whispered at her ear that everything was fine, that it was not her fault, that she was a human, and there are certain things that are beyond the reach of any mortal being. She told her that her beloved was at peace now, and that he was watching over them, approving her stay and her bond with Scylla.</p><p>Raelle, thanks to her spiritual connection, still felt the pain still present in the Queen's heart, but not as intense as it had been the previous day.</p><p>When Hecate moved away from her embrace, she looked back into her eyes, and shook her hand.</p><p>-She needs you now, Raelle. I am her mother, and I cannot give her what only you can give her-</p><p>Having said that, she smiled, caressing her cheek, and she passed her gracefully, re-entering his room, bright as the moon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door to her room was the only one to be made entirely of wood, so she allowed herself to remain behind it a little while, hidden, before entering. Scylla was probably hearing her anyway, but she felt no pressure, no call in her heart. Only a distant pride, broken here and there by a visceral need for contact that emerged intermittently and was then pressed down hard.</p><p>Raelle's hand rested on the wood, pushing it slowly, and her room appeared in front of her, illuminated only by the luminous fog that surrounded the tree and its foliage.</p><p>Scylla was sitting on the bed and looking out, towards the Valley, where again a thousand lights were lit in memory of the King, and she did not move her eyes from the crack between the leaves even when she noticed the presence of her human. She simply placed a hand beside her, inviting Raelle to sit there.</p><p>So the other did, and took the hand of the Heir in hers, giving it a light kiss on the back, then bringing it back on her lap.</p><p>They remained like this for a long time, in silence, as night fell over the Kingdom, and neither of them said anything, as Raelle only wanted to respect the needs of her beloved.</p><p>-Can you close the door?- Scylla whispered, still facing the window, and only then did Raelle realize she had left it open. She stood up, closed it, and sat down next to Scylla again, but as soon as she was seated, the Spirit turned and pulled one leg past Raelle's, straddling her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and quickly slipped the fingers into her hair, squeezing large blonde locks, massaging her scalp. She then pressed her forehead against the other’s and rubbed against it, while Raelle's hands simply went to rest on her hips, so as to support her.</p><p>-I cannot feel anything, Raelle- Scylla whispered again, a breath from her mouth.</p><p>The blonde wanted to say it was because of loss and pain, but she let her Spirit do the talking.</p><p>-Only nothing, and anger, and still nothing...- Her hands gripped Raelle's hair with more force, but the girl did not complain, just gritting her teeth and putting more pressure with her hands on Scylla's body.</p><p>In a second, the Spirit kissed her intensely, leaving her breathless, and they both parted in need of oxygen after a very short time, their chest rose and fell fast, and Raelle's was warming up again. But then Scylla kissed her again, pushing hard against her face, her body against Raelle’s body, and the sensations humans feel invaded her heart, making her flare with anger and need.</p><p>-Help me Raelle. Help me feel- Scylla's palms lit up slightly, and Raelle felt them warm against her head. The Heir's body pushed against hers, seeking for the perfect contact, and to be able to feel it she took Raelle’s hands with her own, forcing them to move almost violently on her, on her hips, on her back, and on her breasts, and there she forced her again to squeeze with strength. Raelle let her do it, continuing to simply respond to the kisses that were given to her, but Scylla did not feel aroused, she did not feel thrilled like she had been Samahin’s night, because she had lost contact with her body and heart from the moment Phorcys left his body. And Raelle was able to perceive it thanks to their bond, which gradually formed more and more solid.</p><p>-Scyl..- She tried in a moment of breaths, but Scylla hushed her with a new kiss, and reached for her tongue with hers, and tasted the sweet taste of Raelle's mouth for a couple of minutes. Raelle satisfied that need, kissing her slowly, and only when the Heir stopped to breathe she dared to speak.</p><p>-Scylla...- The girl moved away a few inches, leaning her forehead against Scylla's to prevent her from continuing to kiss her. -That will not work-</p><p>-Why not?- Scylla moved her hands on Raelle's chest, squeezing her shirt hard enough to feel the fabric pull and threaten to tear in her grip, and Raelle, again, let her do it, placing endless kisses on her cheeks, on the forehead, on the chin, on the nose, and on the lips, which, however, no longer responded recklessly, but remained pulled and bit by her teeth on the inside.</p><p>-Why not?- Her body began to rock back and forth, as it had done on the plain at the end of the battle, but this time Raelle wrapped her arms around her and used all her energy to calm Scylla, allowing her to cut the cord that was blocking her feelings and let all the pain go out, get rid of it, and begin, even if only ideally... to heal.</p><p>Scylla had supported her mother in her grief all along, Raelle felt it, and now it was her turn to be weak, to show herself fragile, beyond the limits of her pride, beyond the need to always and constantly show herself ready to face any situation.</p><p>Time before, Scylla had accused Porter of stealing everything from her, telling him she hated that he could see her weak, but now, wrapped in Raelle's arms, she finally felt free. Not only to express the pain of her father's death, but also free to be weak, to destroy herself and break, because she knew that Raelle would stay and keep each piece, and would help her to rebuild herself. She knew she did not need another person to feel strong, but that night, Raelle was the only thing helping her to hold on, to keep living. It was not easy to get over the wall of hatred and anger, but in the end, the profound relief of finally being able to fall and feel safe in that fall was stronger, and Scylla began to cry again, loudly, trembling, clutching Raelle’s shirt, leaning against her skin and wrapped in her warmth, letting out everything she had never let out in all her life: all the pain that her lies had given her, all the joy she had not been able to share with someone who understood her, all the sense of injustice, all the frustration, every moment of sadness and nostalgia.</p><p>Raelle remained Scylla’s safe haven all night, she hugged her and whispered words similar to those that Hecate had given to her in turn, but full of love that was not that of a mother but of a lover, and the pungent heat she felt in her chest subsided for a few hours, feeling only Scylla's presence over her heart.</p><p>And Scylla, in the depths of her soul, knew that even if at that moment she felt almost unable to breathe, once it passed, everything would be better.</p><p>Everything.</p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun had just risen behind the fog and gray clouds of the morning, Scylla knew thanks to her own perception and not thanks to the sight of the eyes, because based on that it was impossible to understand what time it was, since the rain continued to fall from three days. The dim light that passed the leaves of the window was still enough to let her know where she was and clearly see without using her ability of night vision; she had never been in that room other than for a few moments, mostly when she was looking for quiet places to be alone or, in her childhood, to play with Glory.</p><p>She opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply, ready to feel the emotional cold that had enveloped her for two days, but what she saw was Raelle's relaxed face a short distance from hers, immersed in dreams.</p><p>She did not smile, as her heart was doing thanks to that sight, because it was still too early to feel happy, and in every waking moment for the last 48 hours she had been accompanied by pain, but, that morning, immersed in the heat of a straw bed and squeezed between Raelle's arms , she saw an unexpected and pleasant hope, which prompted her to close her eyes again for a few moments and enjoy the peace that the regular breathing of her human was giving her.</p><p>Who knows if she had the same peaceful expression when they met in dreams.</p><p>She reopened her eyes, by then awake, and stayed still for a while to enjoy that situation, suspended between night and day, so warm, and safe, in which nothing was dangerous or in doubt, and her life had full meaning and achieved its purpose, because Raelle was there with her.</p><p>The blonde muttered something, and her lips parted as a small wrinkle altered the softness of the skin alongside her right eyebrow.</p><p>Scylla’s arms were gathered in front of her chest and against Raelle's body, but she managed to raise a hand up to the young woman's face, placing it on her cheek, caressing the line of her scar with a delicate touch.</p><p>Scylla was immersed in that moment, following the movement of her fingertip with her eyes, and did not notice that Raelle, in the meantime, had opened hers.</p><p>-Are you angry with me, Scyl?-</p><p>The Spirit's eyes moved up,a bit surprised to hear those words, locking Raelle's gaze, and she stopped tracing the scar instantly.</p><p>-What? No, why? Why do you think so?-</p><p>Raelle lowered her eyelids, pressing her face imperceptibly against Scylla's hand, and waited a few breaths to speak.</p><p>-Your father saved me. This is why what happened has happened-</p><p>Then Scylla understood, and moved closer to her, sighing briefly. She knew what Raelle meant. But that thought made no sense, especially for having been her first thought of the morning.</p><p>-Rae, no Spirit is really unaware of what their duty is. My father, more than others, never acted unless he was sure of what he was doing-</p><p>Speaking of her father in past tense was a harder blow than expected, but she continued anyway.</p><p>-It is not your fault, Raelle. Did you understand me?-</p><p>Raelle’s eyes stayed closed, thinking how much she could really believe it, how much those words could comfort her guilty spirit.</p><p>-Raelle, look at me-</p><p>Raelle looked at her. And knew that Scylla, even exhausted and hurt, would never lie to her.</p><p>-It is not your fault. Did you hear me?- She spoke more slowly, pointing out every word.</p><p>The blonde still looked doubtful, and Scylla moved the hand that was on her face over her heart, giving her what she felt, her every thoughts. This was enough to remind Raelle that she wished not to aggravate Scylla's pain, but to help her carry it, and that selfless thought made her overcome the guilt burning inside her chest. Though, even if the feeling slowly faded away, the heat did not abate, forcing the girl to massage her chest and Scylla was quick to notice.</p><p>-Are you feeling well?- Her hand pressed harder on Raelle's uncovered skin, which burned, but the blonde gently moved it, placing little kisses on each knuckle.</p><p>-I am fine, don't worry-</p><p>Scylla, however, looked into her face and studied every feature that, once awake, had become more rigid.</p><p>-Are you sure? Your skin is warm. Even on the face. Have you got a fever?-</p><p>- No, Scyl. Really, you don't need to worry. I'm fine- It was not completely true, but in that moment, Raelle just wanted to be with Scylla, not thinking about anything. It was the first time they had awakened together in a comfortable bed after years of silent desires, so close and finally together, and nothing could have ruined that, not even that stupid sense of guilt towards Phorcys that kept haunting her. So she changed the subject.</p><p>-You know... yesterday I officially became a knight-</p><p>Scylla's eyebrows rose, and to the surprise of both of them, her lips curled into a faint smile.</p><p>-Really?-</p><p>-Yes. My father,- she paused, fearful to have said the wrong word, but Scylla looked quietly at her, not bothered, -my father Edwin, he did it- The blonde smiled, gloating with a simple joy, sharing it with the one she loved, and Scylla slowly approached her, placing a slow and perfect kiss on her lips.</p><p>-Well, congratulations, knight-</p><p>Raelle kissed her back, and then gave her another kiss, and another one, stretching and moving over Scylla's body, slow and careful. As the Spirit dropped the head on the pillow, resuming stroking the scar on her face with an almost peaceful smile on her lips, Raelle whispered to her.</p><p>-I will take my oath before my Queen, when she will be crowned, and I will spend my life serving her-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. When the heart burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle's cute, embarassed and pissed.<br/>Scylla's sad, sassy and shady.<br/>Hecate is my Queen she can have everything she wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna give you a fun summary because believe me, it's better.<br/>(I think, I \think\, today (5 November) is exactly the day of the happenings of this chapter! Yay! Fact check: YES, 5 November, how cool is that)<br/>If you can, try not to hate me because of these chapters, please? I gave you comfort in the last one. Here we have some grey morality, finally. It's cute, then it's hot but not in a sexual way, then it's what it is. (there are also many funny and iconic lines, which I hope you'll like) I love giving book-like chapters!</p><p>There will be a moment (i bet) when you'll be like "What the fuck is happening. I demand to know", but nope.<br/>Rememberlovealwayswin.<br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Although the warmth of the bed was one of the greatest and most tempting joys of recent times, the sun was now rising in the sky, and Scylla and Raelle were forced to get up and prepare for Phorcys' funeral.</p><p>Scylla seemed to be in a better mood than the day before even though her face hardly relaxed or showed a smile, but despite this, Raelle hoped that the apparent quietness of the Heir was a sign of the slow realization that the reality of things, now, was that, and no one could change the past.</p><p>Scylla watched Raelle pass her hands over the clothes she had been wearing for a few days now, trying to smooth the folds that had formed during the night -neither of them had undressed before falling asleep- and stopped her, placing one hand on her arm.</p><p>-Don't you want to change?- She was referring to the bundle of clothes that the Spirits had left on the bedside table the day before. Raelle tortured her lips, undecided, looking at them.</p><p>-I don't know, they look...lavish. I am a human, and a warrior- she looked down at her body, indicating how different the clothes she was wearing at the moment were, but Scylla shook her head and reached for the garments lying there and never worn before.</p><p>-If you do not want them because you don't like them, we will change something according to your taste, but if you do not want to wear them because you think to be unsuitable, Raelle... It's better to start now- Scylla offered her a faint smile. -From now on everyone won't treat you the way you were treated before-</p><p>Raelle scratched the back of her neck, pensive. She had not yet thought about that aspect. She had never even known that Scylla was the Heir of the Spirits' Kingdom, and until a few days before her greatest thought had been to somehow enter the spiritual community and to be accepted. But now that passage had already gone, disappeared, and everything that presented itself to her, she had never even considered it in her wildest dreams. Dressing like the nobility? To be treated with respect and regard, to receive honours and ceremonies, and who knows what else? How should she have behaved now? If she wanted to stay at Scylla's side, did she have to change her attitude, her vocabulary? Did she have to study? She had always been a disaster in the lessons she had received in adolescence.</p><p>-Raelle- Scylla lowered herself slightly, entering her field of vision, and attracted her attention, which she was perfectly successful at.</p><p>-If you have questions, you can ask me. I cannot hear your thoughts, but I can feel them-</p><p>The blonde put her hands in her hair, sighing, under the attentive gaze of the Spirit.</p><p>-I do not know, Scyl, it is all so strange. Only a few days ago I was convinced of what my future would be like, and now everything has changed, and continues to change, it is all happening so fast! I am just... A bit confused, that is all-</p><p>The Heir came even closer to her, taking her hands and carrying them to her lips, kissing them.</p><p>-I know it is difficult. Everything has changed for me, too-</p><p>Raelle immediately regretted having expressed those futile doubts when Scylla, who had just lost her father, stood in front of her.</p><p>-I am sorry, I did not mean to say that my feelings are the most important thing-</p><p>Scylla shook her head, however, breathing a little deeper than she had been able to do in the previous days, lifting her shoulders.</p><p>-Do not apologize. Just because I am suffering it does not mean that everyone else can’t. Especially you, who were there, and confronted my aunt- Something shifted in her gaze, but the Spirit was quick to hide it behind a neutral expression.</p><p>Raelle looked at her intensely, then closed her eyes, taking a single deep breath, deciding to put aside all the useless questions that at that moment would have led to nothing. She was now there, and Scylla was with her. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>-Alright. I will wear those clothes and I will do my best not to make you look bad today- She opened her eyes again and looked into the intense gaze of the Spirit, who raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-The bravest knight of the human kingdom, make me look bad? I am the one who has to reckon with your heroic deeds- Scylla hinted a smile, moving her hands on the girl's shoulders, clutching there where a few nights earlier they had left ten bruises. Her face smiled, but her blue eyes were still not as bright as they had been. Scylla was struggling to move on.</p><p>-Now that I think about it, you cannot get dressed without washing first. Today will be long day, and our presence will be requested several times-</p><p>-You are right- Raelle moved towards the basin with the water, but Scylla stopped her, holding her by the hand, and cast a critical glance towards the small tray.</p><p>-Not with that. Did not they show you where you could wash?-</p><p>Raelle simply shook her head and raised her shoulders. -At home I have always used something like this-</p><p>Scylla made a grimace.</p><p>-That is what that smell of sweat I always felt near you was-</p><p>-Hey!- Raelle assumed an indignant expression, but Scylla immediately bit a lip, trying not to smile, and quickly returned in the girl's personal space.</p><p>-I am just playing with you. It is your human nature, the smell I have always felt. Like the earth, when it is wet, and its scent pervades your senses- Her gaze shone for a second at the memory of all their encounters, and Raelle, able to perceive that emotion inside her heart, surrounded her with her arms, holding her close, finally close, after years of desire, and thoughts, and distance... And she enjoyed that contact, just a single breath from the lips that moved to pronounce magnetic and feathers-like words.</p><p>-You like it, then...- She smiled, closing the distance between them.</p><p>They kissed, in the silence of the room, discovering a new nuance of love, which is tender, made of closeness and kindness, and it is slow and sweet, and it plunges you into a realm where every thought is pushed far away, out of your consciousness.</p><p>-You have to wash yourself anyway- Scylla breathed against Raelle's lips, and the blonde surrendered to her partner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla accompanied her to a room that should not or could not have existed inside a tree, yet there it was.</p><p>It was next to the roots, at the back of the house, and was separated from the rest of the space, as was her bedroom, by a wooden door. Once past it, Raelle found it hard to believe that she was still inside the Royal Tree, because there were several pools of water in front of her, and each was constantly filled with one or more waterfalls, whose flow varied in intensity, speed and heat. Small streams started from one end of the pool and moved away between the thick roots of the tree, going who knows where, maybe even underground. It was like observing the Southern Rivers enclosed in a small space and gathered in very small lakes, perhaps more similar to ponds, or natural pools.</p><p>Scylla had, as had already happened, to call her back to reality because again, a sound -different from the harps she had heard when admiring the main hall- had invaded her hearing, and without realizing it her mouth had opened more and more, while her eyes wandered over the splendor that was the House of the Sovereigns of the Spirits.</p><p>-Raelle, perhaps I should show you everything in advance. We cannot risk you being left open-mouthed every time you discover something new-</p><p>Raelle shook her head, beginning to undress, and cast an oblique glance at the Heir.</p><p>-I am perfectly capable of containing myself-</p><p>-Sure- Scylla smiled maliciously, going to sit at the edge of one of the pools and lifting her dress up to her knees. She then immersed her legs in the warm water and placed the hands behind her back, supporting her weight.</p><p>-You are a quick learner, I must admit-</p><p>Raelle did not take too long to undress from the battle clothes she was wearing, as they did not consist of too many layers of fabric, and once naked she quickly immersed herself in the pool that Scylla had chosen. The water was the perfect temperature, and even seemed to possess regenerative qualities: Raelle was able to feel it thanks to her energetic training. She reached Scylla at the edge of the pool, where the hot steam rose from the liquid surface, and while resting her forearms on the Heir's legs, she looked up into deep blue eyes, who were already watching her.</p><p>-Do you want to stay there and keep staring or do you want to join me?-</p><p>-Hmm. The first one is a much more inviting option-</p><p>Raelle placed a kiss on both her knees, laughing.</p><p>-As you wish, Heir-</p><p>She swam away with a smile, headed towards where the small waterfall descended from some rocks and fell into the pool, to stay a few minutes under the constant jet of water. She let that flow take away many of her thoughts, and to her surprise she managed to relax a bit, feeling serene and lightened. She almost lost the concept of time.</p><p>-You are red-</p><p>Raelle opened her eyes, finding Scylla at her side, who was stroking her chest with one hand, exactly where she had been feeling warmth for at least three days. Raelle did not even feel her move, let alone reach her. She lowered her eyes to study her skin, noticing only at that moment how transparent the water was at that precise point of the pool, and seeing Scylla's body, which, although deformed by the movement of the water, was still naked and a few centimeters from hers, triggered many instincts inside her.</p><p>She looked away, feeling the blood flow towards her face, and she also brought a hand to her chest, massaging the skin.</p><p>-Do you think?... I do not know-</p><p>Scylla quickly raised her gaze, aware of Raelle's embarrassment, and blew a small laugh. Balm for the human senses.</p><p>-Are you embarrassed now, after what we did last night?- The Spirit began to massage her shoulders, concentrating on the dark spots of the bruises, still there. Raelle turned her back, following the invitation of Scylla's hands, so that she could reach where Raelle could not on her own.</p><p>-We were not... I mean, naked, last night-</p><p>In some places on the blonde's back there was still dirt, and some scratches redder than they should have been after three days.</p><p>-Does it really matter?- Scylla spoke posefully, focused on putting all the required energy in the hands that were taking care of Raelle's body. -If I gave myself to you, and you to me, shouldn't that be a more intimate act than nudity?- Scylla's words were close and warm, quiet. Raelle, in her nineteen years of life, had never met anyone who spoke about that aspect with such naturalness and simplicity. It made everything easier.</p><p>-Humans are so strange- Once again, Scylla hinted at a little laugh, and Raelle thought that if her embarrassment served to lift the soul of her beloved, then she would be willing to feel embarrassed for the rest of her days.</p><p>-Why do you say that?- A shiver ran through the girl's spine as she pronounced these words, as Scylla had begun to draw long vertical lines from the cervical down to the lumbar vertebrae, giving regenerating warmth to the wounded human skin.</p><p>-Because you desire intimacy with everything you have and then treat nudity almost with shame. While for me it is an honor to be able to share it with you. For us, Spirits, it is different. It is like a sign. You communicate to someone that they are the chosen one, that you want to be with them, and only them-</p><p>The Heir's voice had gradually lowered, until it became a whisper at her last words, and Raelle swallowed, sensing how vulnerable Scylla was, opening up to her, just as she had done the night before. The human turned around, coming face to face with her Spirit, who lifted her gaze into hers, shiny because of the warmth of the water, and a color more intense than it had been in the days before.</p><p>To Scylla, Raelle looked almost like a Spirit at that moment. But strong, and brave, and indomitable as only a human being could be.</p><p>-You are right- Raelle interrupted her thoughts with those two simple words and, as always, disarmed her with simplicity. Being a Spirit was magnificent, but staying in contact with Raelle was showing her how exhausting it was to analyze every thought, emotion or situation. Sometimes things were much simpler than they seemed.</p><p>Raelle lowered her gaze on Scylla’s mouth, waiting to receive her consent, and when she received it, she kissed her.</p><p>She kissed her more intensely than when they got out of bed, and surrounded her with strong and trained arms, stretching her muscles and holding her girl close, pressed against her body. And Scylla sighed against those caring lips, letting some of her pain go at that contact, at that warmth, and although only a couple of days had passed since she had last tasted it, she already missed the touch of Raelle’s toned figure.</p><p>However, the day that awaited her once outside that room was important, and her mind did not allow her to indulge in the pleasures of the body, so she broke the contact after a few minutes, and so did Raelle, respectful of Scylla's times and emotions.</p><p>The Heir inhaled the scent of water, finally preparing herself for what would be one of the most challenging days of her life. As long as she remained with Raelle in that dimension of peace, reality seemed distant and insubstantial, but as soon as she came out of the Tree, everything would inevitably return in front of her eyes and conscience. Every new responsibility, every change, and the pain of no longer having her father at her side.</p><p>And the anger. Deep, terrifying anger.</p><p>-My father saved you-</p><p>Scylla's hands slipped into Raelle's wet blonde locks, consoling her heart with that awareness, and her words had an extremely positive meaning in the mind of the Spirit. They meant acceptance, approval, blessing from her father. But in the mind of the human that phrase made her once again return to her sense of guilt, and as soon as the thought touched her, the warmth in her chest was felt again, even more intense than the previous times.</p><p> </p><p>Before going to the main room for breakfast, Raelle went back to put her old clothes on top of the bed in her room, folding them to the best of her ability, although, she had to admit, this kind of thing was not her forte. When she folded her pants, she felt something hard inside one pocket and immediately remembered the birch bracelet she made for Scylla years before. She took it and twisted it between her fingers, observing how much it had been ruined during the events of the past days, but she slipped it anyway into the pocket of the new clothes she was wearing, proposing to give it to Scylla before the funeral. She turned around, heading for the door, and stopped her feet for a moment, looking at her image, reflected in the large mirror next to the entrance.</p><p>The long black sleeveless tunic adorned with beautiful and incomparable ruby red arabesques reached up to the middle of her thigh, giving her a few more inches and a solemn air to her whole figure. Under it she wore a brown long sleeve shirt, left purposely unbuttoned at the top to feel some fresh air on her chest, while her pants were white, impeccably tucked inside her boots, which had been cleaned and left next to the bed the previous day. Surely she would have got dirty or messy, because there was no way she could have stayed still and posed as the Spirits seemed to do. Her human nature was stronger.</p><p>She hurried downstairs to reach Scylla at the table, but as soon as she came down the last step she noticed the presence of Hecate, the Queen, already sitting in the company of her daughter. She stood still, one hand resting on the bark of the tree, watching the two Sovereigns, both beautiful and wrapped in a slight halo of nostalgia and sadness as they exchanged intimate whispered words at each other in front of breakfast. Scylla felt her presence first and turned her head, hinting a smile, and Hecate followed her gaze immediately afterwards, gently bending her lips in a reassuring peace offering.</p><p>-Come, Raelle. Sit with us- Hecate invited her with a solemn gesture of her hand, and Raelle felt that she was facing a mythological creature capable of impossible things, a bit like Phorcys had seemed on the battlefield, even though the Queen undoubtedly possessed incomparable majesty and kindness. The memory of the previous night was still fresh inside her memory.</p><p>She sat to the left of Scylla, along the side of the table, and looked at the two women on her right with slight embarassment, adjusting her clothes to which she was not accustomed.</p><p>Hecate gave her a gentle smile after nodding to a Spirit to bring her a plate of food.</p><p>-This dress suits you very well, Raelle-</p><p>The girl instinctively lowered her gaze, under the penetrating one of the Queen.</p><p>-Thank you-</p><p>She did not know if Scylla told her mother about their talk of the morning about it and could do nothing to avoid blushing at that compliment. The Queen possessed a beauty that did not belong to the earthly world, in her white dress, stunning face adorned by golden hair...</p><p>Scylla, without looking at her and without being noticed by her mother, kicked Raelle's foot under the table, who jumped on the chair and looked confusely and in pain at the Heir. It did not take long for her to realize that Scylla had perceived all her thoughts about Hecate’s beauty thanks to their almost complete connection, and this made her even more embarrassed. She consciously closed the door of her soul -having learned to know it- and whispered a few words to the brunette as the Earth Spirit returned to the room with her food.</p><p>-It is rude to invade the thoughts of others, Scylla-</p><p>-You should have thought about it before you came here and showed me how humans have sex-</p><p>Raelle cleared her throat with excessive conviction, turning to the Queen suddenly, covering the last part of Scylla’s whisper.</p><p>-Queen, I am immensely grateful for the honor that has been given to me. I would like to thank you for... everything-</p><p>Hecate fixed her eyes on her daughter, who turned all her attention to the fruit she was eating and then dwelt on Raelle, whose face was red. She sighed quietly, settling her things, having now finished her meal, and got up from her chair with a knowing smile.</p><p>-The honor is mine, Raelle. We have not been kind to you, my companion and I, because in the Spirit Kingdom there are very old, strict Rules about your species. But I was wrong, and everything is changing. Now more than ever we need union and hope more than fear and separation. If Phorcys saved your life, his gesture will always be respected, because no Spirit sacrifices themself for someone who does not really deserve it-</p><p>Raelle felt slightly uncomfortable hearing the words of the Sovereign. The Spirits treated death and sacrifice as something truly sacred, unlike humans, and when a spirit made such a gesture, they seemed to put everything else into a distant oblivion, as if the sacrifice of a soul was the most extreme act of love and honor. It was not easy to feel only those emotions for a human, so used to guilt, regret, hatred and revenge, but Raelle still tried her best.</p><p>Hecate walked towards the exit of the room, passing behind the two young women, and in doing so, placed both hands on their shoulders.</p><p>-No matter what they may say, my daughters, I bless you, for your love is great. And you will always have my blessing, as you will always have that of Phorcys, who still lives in my heart. Nothing is more important than love, and nothing could convince me more-</p><p>Then she left Raelle's shoulder, focusing on the contact with her daughter, whose shoulders trembled.</p><p>-Hold on to love, Scylla. That will allow you to accept the pain-</p><p>Her words seemed prophetic to Raelle's ears, and her heart was lightened by them.</p><p>Scylla, however, just lowered her eyes, nodding.</p><p>-I will be waiting for you in an hour in the southern forest. Do not be late-</p><p>The Queen left the room, and the two future Sovereigns finished their breakfast in religious silence.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waiting for them, in their respective rooms, were two well folded ceremonial dresses, infinitely more elaborate than those they were wearing. One gold and one silver. It was up to them to decide which one to wear.</p><p>Raelle chose the golden one.</p><p>When she came down the stairs to reunite with Scylla, she saw the Heir ready by the door. She was wearing a silver dress.</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment, not very surprised, and the Heir smiled, extending a hand, which Raelle took promptly, approaching her.</p><p>-You look really handsome-</p><p>Raelle passed her thumb on the back of her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek, touching the pale skin with her own breath.</p><p>-You look like a Queen-</p><p>Scylla hummed, keeping her face closer to Raelle's for a few seconds, enjoying the peace that surrounded her, then she shook the human hand and started to go. Raelle, however, stopped, remembering the bracelet.</p><p>-Wait, Scyl, one last thing-</p><p>She hesitantly took the birch bracelet and held it on the open palm of her hand: it was not really a jewel worthy of a queen, nor was it made of precious metal or cloth, but for a Spirit -Raelle had not yet fully understood it- there was nothing more precious than nature. The bark was slightly bent, some pieces of white had been ruined by the friction of the hard fabric of her old pants, and the cord that Raelle had used to tie it was not the most resistant material, but despite all these defects that Raelle noticed only at that moment, Scylla looked at that small object as if it had been a priceless treasure. She touched it with soft fingers, raising her gaze to Raelle's.</p><p>-Can you help me put it on, please?</p><p>-Of course- Raelle hurried to tie it to her wrist without wasting time and, once it was fixed, Scylla looked at it again from every possible angle, studying her wrist with rigorous attention.</p><p>-It is wonderful. Thank you...-</p><p>The other girl smiled embarrassedly, thinking about when she had promised the Spirit to give her that little object, during one of their oniric encounters. It seemed so long ago, as if it had been a previous life.</p><p> </p><p>Together they walked out of the Royal Tree, walking slowly and hand in hand towards the Southern Woods. Raelle let Scylla guide her to the chosen place since she did not know anything about what existed in the Western Kingdom yet. She allowed herself, once again, to observe the place, and only then did she realize that it had finally stopped raining, and the sun was shining down on the plain, the trees and the whole valley, of which she had seen only roofs and distant silhouettes the night before; she would gladly have visited the place if she had time. Maybe the next days.</p><p>The grass was fresh but not frozen, as it should have been at that time of the year. The Fire Spirits had begun to warm the air with their power since dawn and even at that moment Scylla was radiating a sweet invisible warmth that also encompassed Raelle, keeping her sheltered from possible gusts of autumn wind. The blonde squeezed Scylla’s hand imperceptibly, and the Spirit smiled, without looking at her. Raelle knew they did not need eye contact to understand each other.</p><p>The forest was immersed in silence. The foliage was non-existent now that Samhain had passed, and no more leaves had wished to remain unnecessarily attached to the branches of the various broadleaf trees. The feet of the two stepped over the soft bed of brown, red and orange on the ground, no longer illuminated as it had been during New Year's Eve, but left to die slowly, following the natural course of life.</p><p>Raelle thought about Phorcys' body, wondering if he was slowly decomposing like those leaves.</p><p>Scylla, perceiving the magnitude of her thoughts but not the words, was still able to respond.</p><p>-We Spirits do not decompose because we are not completely made of flesh. We are slowly transmuted into our element-</p><p>-Oh..- Raelle nodded at her bitter words, thoughtful, and continued to imagine how that transition happened. If she remembered correctly, Abigail had mentioned how one of her ancestors had transmuted into a rock after her natural bond had been cut. That happened when a Spirit united with a human. The realization brought her back to previous concerns.</p><p>It would not have happened to Scylla, would it? No one seemed to care anymore. They had the blessings of the Sovereigns, did that mean they were free to be together?</p><p>Scylla still felt those thoughts and hardened her grip on Raelle's hand, without looking at her. Her gaze was firm.</p><p>-Now we think about this moment. We will think about that later-</p><p> </p><p>On the way they began to came across the Spirits of the Valley and all those who lived in the kingdom; each of them, at their passage, stepped aside, respectful of the figure of Scylla. Raelle thought that her companion was the only reason why everyone was bowing, she refused to think that they were doing it for her, too.</p><p>Among the silent crowd, Raelle noticed Byron and her father looking at her, one amazed and the other full of pride. She greeted them with a brief raise of her hand, immediately returning to concentrate on her role.</p><p>A little further on, once the trees were left behind and the space began to be open and wide, she also found Tally, Abigail and Glory, dressed in clothes similar to those she had worn during the meal, and all three girls watched her pass by, following the couple immediately afterwards, headed to the same spot. The earth gave way to the soft grass, and the sylvan air mixed with the smell of salt and water, while ears began to hear the roaring waves and the tide slowly rising as the hours went by.</p><p>Scylla stopped at about ten meters from the coast, where her mother was waiting near a large boat made of oak wood. She looked at Raelle with more kindness than what she reserved her from the moment they came out of the Tree, pointing to her feet.</p><p>-Could you take off your boots, please?-</p><p>Raelle did not make her repeat it twice. She lowered to the ground, untied her shoelaces and in a few seconds she put her bare feet on the grass, wet with water vapor that permeated the whole beach on which they were standing. The wind was messing up the hair of those present, and the clouds were more numerous there, so that the sun could not always illuminate the scene.</p><p>The boots were left next to a boulder, and Raelle returned to the side of the Heir, continuing to walk towards the boat.</p><p>Scylla arrived at her mother's side and Raelle left her hand, allowing the two of them to hug each other.</p><p>The human did not immediately look inside the small vessel, because the pain that Scylla was feeling at that moment invaded her soul, making her think she had to somehow help her Spirit; so she focused on all the affection she felt when Phorcys had saved her life, without letting her guilt invade those images, and shared them with Scylla, immersing the Spirit in her soul, giving her the words that Phorcys had given her, and his smile, and his strength.</p><p>Scylla, still embracing her mother, stiffened. A long shiver percorred her body, hit by the ocean’s wind, but when she turned towards Raelle, she gave her a look full of gratitude, before finally being able to approach the side of the boat.</p><p>Raelle did the same thing.</p><p>Phorcys' body had not changed at all. His face was hard and well outlined, his dark beard finely trimmed, and the hair he had passed on to his daughter was well combed around his head. They had dressed him in the most precious and solemn dresses, all in shades of dark green, and Raelle, observing his regal figure, realized that no Spirit was wearing sad or dull colors that day: all the colors and shades were luminous, and the faces were relaxed, just like Phorcys's, motionless. Everyone was calm and peaceful except for Scylla and Hecate.</p><p>Around the body were placed flowers, and large leaves, and crystals of all kinds, and offerings of water and food.</p><p>The sails were of the most white of all whites, the wood was carved like that boat was made to be exposed inside the greatest castle for centuries.</p><p>Worthy of a King.</p><p> </p><p>Later, they began, and it all took place in silence, at least for the first part.</p><p>Hecate pronounced the most prayers, as did some wise elders, since the King's parents were no longer walking on the earth.</p><p>Scylla also recited one, which ended with a song filled with nostalgia, sorrow, sadness... and with an emotion no one could really understand, new to everyone there. Raelle cried hearing those notes, as did all present, taken by an energy that was both life and death, in an infinite, shocking and surprising circle.</p><p>The boat was then pushed into the water, and everyone watched it drifting away, taking to sea, towards the island of Hecate's mother.</p><p>As per tradition, a golden bow was given to the Queen, wife of the deceased, who took it and, when ready, prepared an arrow.</p><p>She then turned towards Scylla, which touched the iron of the tip and it caught fire. The arrow was thrown, and it went into the wood of the boat.</p><p>The same thing happened to Scylla, daughter of Phorcys, who did the same thing with her arrow.</p><p>Then the bow was given to Raelle, who stared at it, hesitant and confused.</p><p>Scylla helped her to open her hands and accompanied the bow on them, inviting her to pick it up.</p><p>-Familiars and receivers of the sacrifice of a Spirit must honor the soul with this gesture- Scylla looked solemnly at her.</p><p>Raelle then nodded, breathing deeply, feeling everyone's eyes on her, but deciding to leave them out of her own conscience, wishing only to thank Scylla's father, honoring that tradition, which seemed right and proper to her. She stretched the string of her bow after Scylla had set fire to the tip of her arrow and she remained a few breaths waiting, while the world slowed down again, and the noises became muffled.</p><p>She exhaled, feeling her breath ringing in her ears, and let go of the tension of the bow.</p><p>The arrow flew. Everyone's eyes followed it in silence.</p><p>When it arrived at the vessel, the tribute was complete.</p><p>The small metal tip stuck into the wood and the whole boat began to crackle, eaten by the blaze of fire that enveloped it in a single and fast blink.</p><p>Raelle felt a twinge in her heart right with it, stronger than any she had ever felt, and breathed with her mouth open, bending her shoulders and tightening with cold fingers her tunic over her chest. Something ached inside her, like her soul, her bones, her life.</p><p>Scylla did not seem to feel anything, strangely, but she noticed the change in her posture, and was quick to come closer with a scared expression on her face.</p><p>-Raelle, Rae, what's wrong?-</p><p>Raelle felt her flesh burn, like when she thought she was dying, and for a second she saw the whole world light up with bright colors, just like when the lightning bolt had gone towards her. Her breathing quickened, her senses jumped.</p><p>When Scylla's hand leaned on hers, however, everything suddenly disappeared.</p><p>The burning faded away, the colors returned stained with the gray of the clouds and the sea, and the breath became regular again.</p><p>Raelle relaxed, but her eyebrows frowned.</p><p>-I am... I am fine, now-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day and especially the afternoon was dedicated to sharing, to celebrate the memory of the King and to give condolences to the Royal family. Scylla did not leave Raelle's side even for a moment, wishing that the people would know the reality of the facts, that everyone would get used to the human presence.</p><p>So it was.</p><p>The Spirits who spoke to them or those who only observed from afar were friendly and respectful, too attached to the memory of Phorcys to dishonour his last act. If their King had chosen to sacrifice himself for a human, then that human was worthy of their respect. Some even spoke only with Raelle despite the Heir of the Kingdom being right there, and Scylla listened to every word, silent and quiet, without meddling. The human girl, initially confused and a bit shy, started to be direct and confident with the passing minutes, giving opinions and explanations to all the curiosities posed by the Spirits. For her part, Raelle was fascinated by the world that was finally opening up before her eyes: she had always been attracted by the Elemental Kingdom, and for some time her questions had not received any answer, since humans fear what is invisible and avoid the irrepressible forces of nature. But now she could ask questions, receive answers, and observe the uses of the Spirits, and enjoy the energy present in every moment, wherever she was. It felt incredible.</p><p>Scylla's hand on her arm was a constant. Sometimes she even stopped feeling it as something external and more like an extension of her own body, while every person around her asked questions, talked or shared something with her.</p><p>Every time Raelle looked for Scylla’s gaze, even though both were immersed in two different conversations, the Heir's blue eyes were readily turned towards her, and the two exchanged a muted look. They hardly had time to talk about what had happened in the morning, and they did not even think about it, because Raelle seemed to be feeling truly better after that episode, and her chest had stopped burning, returning to its natural colour. She thought the sensation was probably connected to her guilt toward Phorcys and what happened that day. Maybe her final, grateful goodbye to him was the only thing that was needed for that door to be finally closed in peace. Every once in a while Scylla would take a look where she knew the redness of the skin was, but Raelle reassured her with a nod, and the Spirit trusted her judgment. If she had not been well she would surely have told her. Tally and Abigail joined their friend after a few hours, congratulating her again on her appointment as a knight, toasting her with a glass of wine.</p><p>-This was not exactly how I wanted to celebrate- Tally accompanied her words with a small smile and a sad look at Scylla, but the Heir made a gesture of carelessness with her hand.</p><p>-Do not worry. The time of sorrow is gone, now. And my father would be annoyed by all these tears shed for him- she tried to laugh, mostly to appear light in front of Abigail and Tally, but Raelle caught the drop in tone and ruspiness of her voice at the last words, now inextricably linked to the Spirit's heart. However, she respected Scylla enough to not force her to talk about it still, if she was not ready. So she changed the subject of conversation, taking a sip of her wine.</p><p>-Have you seen my father?- Her eyes wandered on the plain, seeing only Spirits, but Abigail shook her head, waiting to swallow before speaking.</p><p>-He's with Byron and some Earth Spirits. They were showing him how their power works, and in return he shows them the use of the sword-</p><p>The blonde assumed an astonished expression, and Scylla squeezed her arm, smiling.</p><p>-I really wanted to know him, Rae. Do you think you can arrange a meeting as soon as possible?-</p><p>The girl stammered a few embarrassed words, fidgeting. Scylla spoke of him as if Edwin had been a King of some kind, or an important personality, which, in all sincerity, was also true, being him a general in the army. For Raelle, however, he was always and above all... simply her father.</p><p>-Well, with this I would say we can finally toast. To a new alliance?- Abigail raised her cup, looking at the other girls, questioning.</p><p>-To friendship- She added Tally, smiling.</p><p>-To love, I think- Raelle concluded, joining her chalice to the other two.</p><p>Scylla added her chalice the group, finding that tradition very strange and decidedly human, but pleasant in some way, and Abigail uttered a fake disgust at Raelle's words.</p><p>-Now I won't be able to escape from your flirtations anymore. I add, "to my survival"-</p><p>Tally laughed, and Scylla smiled her day’s truest smile, surrounded by three humans, one of whom was her companion.</p><p>She really smiled.</p><p>Raelle saw it, felt its warmth in her body, and mimicked her expression, only a little more quiet and bewitched.</p><p>-Hey there..- She whispered, touching her lover’s face with the knuckles of one hand, then turning it, to place her warm palm on the skin of the Heir's cheek. Scylla enjoyed all that long instant, her eyes fixed in those of the human, and without waiting, without caring who was there, vigilant and attentive, she came closer, giving Raelle the sweetest of kisses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The evening arrived, and with it the Spirits began to take their leave, returning to the respective homes.</p><p>Glory joined the group in the late afternoon, excusing herself for her absence due to an unexpected situation, which she refused to talk about. Tally, Abigail and the Water Spirit then said goodbye to Raelle and Scylla when the first stars started to shine above them, and they headed towards the house of the half human, not before asking Raelle to let them know at any time if she needed anything or inform them of any change of plans. Raelle hugged her friends tightly, feeling a deeper affection for them than friendship, and thought that that must be how the children who had brothers or sisters should feel. Scylla also asked to hug them, partly because they were Raelle's closest friends, partly because she had learned to appreciate Abigail and mostly because Tally was one of the most pleasant and sunny people she knew, very similar to Glory.</p><p>As they were heading towards the Royal tree together, Scylla got closer to Raelle, making their hands rubbing together with each step, and the blonde placed a kiss against her temple, immersed in some thoughts.</p><p>They began to speak at the same time.</p><p>-Maybe tonight we coul-</p><p>-I'm glad that toda-</p><p>Scylla promptly closed her mouth, inviting Raelle to speak first.</p><p>The blonde smiled softly, looking at the grass they were walking on.</p><p>-I am glad it went well today- She admitted with a serene expression, much more serene than the one she had in the morning, before the funeral. The event had not turned out exactly as she had imagined it, which was much darker, sadder and depressing. In fact, it was almost the opposite: the Spirits believed in reincarnation, in life after death, in destiny, in the stars, and in the Goddess, much more than humans did, and all of these things allowed them to celebrate the joyous aspect of life more than the sorrow. Scylla looked at the sky, where the sun had set and the stars started to appear, bright throughout the immense mantle of the looming night. She did not respond.</p><p>-Anyway, what did you want to say?- Raelle tried.</p><p>The Heir took a breath, then released it in a brief, agitated sigh, and instinctively moved a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>-I wanted to say, if you do not mind, we could share the same room. I mean, for the night-</p><p>The human continued looking ahead, avoiding to directly cross her gaze, concentrated on the Tree that was approaching every step, and with it the proposal of the Spirit. She tried to calm down and truly consider it.</p><p>Raelle considered herself an old-fashioned woman. She liked romantic chivalrous traditions, and spending the night in the same bed as the girl she wanted to marry -or unite with, as Scylla had said- went against her principles.</p><p>"Isn't it a bit late to think about such things, after what you have done?" A voice in her head spoke aloud, clearing her mind, and she had to agree with it, because according to her principles, those which in theory were immovable, she should not even have made love to Scylla in the river, a few nights before. Yet she had, and the self-imposed rules had not even touched her mind for an instant.</p><p>Scylla's voice, which had probably misunderstood her silence, was heard again.</p><p>-If... you do not want to, that is fine-</p><p>-No! I want to. I mean. Yes, it is fine. I accept. Of course. If, if you want. I mean. Yes-</p><p>The Heir perfectly hid the motion of amusement that asked to be expressed with a laugh, and maintained her demeanor, answering her seriously.</p><p>-If you become queen with me, I think we will have to work a lot on dialectics, knight-</p><p> </p><p>They were about to enter the Tree when they were joined by one of the Councillors, who stopped them in time, before they passed the fronds of the entrance. The closest to his hand was Raelle, and the Spirit forced himself to touch her, holding back an expression of discomfort in doing so. The girl turned, surprised, and with her Scylla, who was immediately much more suspicious than her companion at the sight of a member of the Council.</p><p>-What can we do for you?-</p><p>-I am sorry to disturb you, Heir, but I think you have forgotten the Council meeting, which had been postponed until you returned from the... matter with Humans- The voice of the Spirit was hoarse and slightly frightened, a detail that did not escape the two girls.</p><p>Scylla let go of Raelle's hand.</p><p>-Only me?-</p><p>The Councillor moved his eyes briefly on Raelle, but it was a matter of thousandths of a second.</p><p>-No, Heir. The human must come with you. The Queen is already there-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The steps of the Fire Spirit were fast, and the sweetness shown just a couple of minute before was now disappeared from her person. Raelle struggled to keep up with her, and she was not exactly an unathletic or physically weak person. This meant that Scylla was a living being with a power that was hard to match.</p><p>-I... I don't understand, Scyl. On the same day of the funeral? Can they do that? Scyl, wait- The blonde followed her fiancée with a big breath and big steps. Scylla, on the contrary, did not seem to be having any trouble maintaining that pace.</p><p>-We are Spirits, Raelle. If something has to be done, we do it. That is what we are. Who we are-</p><p>Why did her voice sounded so harsh all of a sudden? Talking like Raelle would not understand. At that moment, the Heir looked dangerously like her father, severe and insensitive in appearance.</p><p>Raelle wanted to say that everyone could choose who to be, that a person was not defined by tradition but by their own essence, but she said nothing, limiting herself to follow the Spirit in a direction she had never taken, saw or followed.</p><p>Behind the Sacred Tree, immersed in darkness, there was a path that led to a small mountain and, hanging like an enormous beehive on the versant of that mountain there was a building made of smooth and light grey rock, conical and convex in shape, perforated by hundreds of windows. It was the Palace of the Council, and was accessed via a path that ran along the side of that single clear mountain.</p><p>Raelle observed the whole thing while walking, astonished. The road ahead was illuminated by numerous torches, which gave the whole scenery an unreal and solemn air; the mountain was dark on the top, but clearly visible where the sloping rock road joined the entrance to the strange and impossible shape that was the Palace. It was strange to call it a ‘palace’, because it did not possess any characteristic that could define it as such; it seemed more like looking at a huge bulge in the middle of the rock. This, however, certainly did not diminish its mystical and severe appearance, with all those white columns arranged next to the large entrance door, at least ten metres high. Raelle thanked the darkness of sky for that first impression of the place, because it would certainly have appeared much less threatening in the sunlight. It was very strange to feel gratitude in the face of that danger but, after all, those were the strangest days of her life, and now to be surprised by an emotion was a thing of the past.</p><p>Scylla turned her head for a moment to make sure she was being followed and, noticing the absorbed expression of the human, she beckoned her to hurry up, a little less courteous than she had been until then.</p><p>Raelle perceived it, but she did not comment, giving less energy to the sight and more to her legs as they were climbing the rock road.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The interior of the Palace was no less majestic than the exterior but no different either, so she did not find it difficult to concentrate on Scylla rather than on her surroundings. There, the Spirits were all much older than the ones she met during the day, and their eyes followed their every movement with more discipline and judgment. Raelle felt immeasurably more uncomfortable than anywhere else she had ever been in her life.</p><p>Scylla guided her into the courtroom hall, which was practically in the centre of the rock building, and once again, the majesty of the Spirits' works hit the blonde's face hard, like an invisible, big slap.</p><p>The room was completely hollow and divided into concentric horizontal rings, becoming smaller in diameter until the last one, at the bottom, where several seats stood. There were at least ten floors, but even from the last one -where the entrance to the room was located- it was possible to have a good view of the first one, where Hecate was already sitting and waiting for them in a quiet silence.</p><p>Raelle was forced to shake her way to reach Scylla and, above all, figure out which way she had taken to reach the first floor. Eventually she found the long stairway that intersected all circles, one placed a little higher than the previous one. When she, too, arrived at the base and sat at the side of the Spirit, she did not even have the time to ask what was going to happen that the Councillors began to fill the hall, sitting on their seats, staring their bright eyes at the three women in the centre of the space. The most uncomfortable silence fell on them all.</p><p>Raelle, once again, missed the plain, so gentle and delicate, and also the Royal House, whose energy, compared to that of the Palace, was infinitely better, not even comparable.</p><p>They were all silent, and a counsellor, sitting exactly opposite them, spoke.</p><p>-Brothers, sisters. We are forced here on a painful day. But the departure of Phorcys is a warning to all of us, and for this reason it was necessary to ask for a Council, immediately-</p><p>Scylla clenched her fists, breathing fast, and Hecate got up from her chair, taking the floor.</p><p>-The future Sovereign of our People has already expressed her sentence, which, as I want to remind you, is irrefutable if declared at a time of conflict between the various Kingdoms-</p><p>For the Law, Sovereigns had the right to the last word -and therefore the final decision- on any matter, in times of war and change. The Councillor hardened his gaze in front of Hecate’s confidence.</p><p>-Scylla is not yet our Queen. Already her life was pardoned after what happened about her... life choices-</p><p>At which point Scylla jumped up, furious, but Hecate stopped her without blinking an eye, forcing her to sit back.</p><p>-Scylla will be Queen. And she will be an excellent Queen. She just has to learn to control her temper, which I am sure her companion will be able to teach her-</p><p>Raelle felt tiny under everyone's eyes, especially after being officially called "Scylla's companion" by the Queen herself and on such an occasion.</p><p>-I showed distrust towards her as soon as I met the girl, only because it was a rule imposed on me by the Traditions of the People, but when a rule is wrong, we are all allowed to change it-</p><p>-These rules are much older than you, Hecate! -Someone shouted from their seat, immersed in the darkness of the hall. -You cannot change them at will!-</p><p>Scylla then stood up more calmly, looking for her mother's gaze.</p><p>Hecate nodded, sitting down.</p><p>-Councilors. Rules can be changed at any time, when they are not right-</p><p>The Heir knew the prophecy dating back to her birth and well remembered the words that Rigel had offered her. She would bring a change in the Spirits' Kingdom, and it was time to take the reins of that destiny with sure hands.</p><p>-I am the only legitimate Heir of the Kingdom, and soon to be your Queen. My father fell in battle protecting a human, a battle that was inevitable, and you all probably knew it would end this way-</p><p>-Are you accusing us of having sent our King to his death?- The leader of the council growled, inflamed.</p><p>Raelle turned her gaze to Scylla, whose energy was slowly changing, threatening and heavy. She looked for her hand, but the Heir did not reciprocate her.</p><p>-I am not saying that- Which was like saying <em>yes</em>. -I am saying that some rules must be changed. For the good of the People-</p><p>-What do you know about the good of the people?-</p><p>-What do<em> you</em> know about the good of the people?- Scylla started to lose her temper.</p><p>-Scylla- Hecate whispered, admonishing her daughter.</p><p>-You are just a girl, not ready to be a queen!- Another conservative member spoke in the darkness, and was promptly silenced by the raised hand of the Spirit at the head of the Council.</p><p>-What do you propose, then, Heir?-</p><p> </p><p>-That the laws be changed, in accordance with Nature-</p><p>It was not Scylla's voice that resonated in the whole room, but a much younger and louder one.</p><p>Everyone turned to look up, where the open doors at the top circle let light come inside the large space and a low figure stood out in sharp contrast, immobile.</p><p>-Who let a little girl into the Palace?- Some of the Councillors stood up from their seats, stunned, others stared at the scene, and Raelle was starting to get annoyed by the arrival of all these unexpected and powerful presences.</p><p>It was Khalida.</p><p>The little girl walked slowly down the steps that led to the centre of the room, calm, as if she was the owner of the place, and looked at everyone present with an impassive and firm gaze. She was exactly as Raelle remembered her, and also as Scylla remembered the child from her childhood.</p><p>Hecate smiled at her, Khalida smiled back and looked affectionately at the young couple, passing in front of the table behind which the three women were sitting. Then she gave them her back, turning to the Councillor and simply leaned against the wooden surface.</p><p>-I have been out of the Kingdom’s matters for many years, perhaps too many years. But your lack of interest in everything that is happening out there, beyond the borders, cannot continue. The humans inside the borders are the last thing you should worry about-</p><p>The Spirits started to agitate, hearing that little girl preach who she had managed to get in and now had the guts to speak without being asked.</p><p>-Children cannot stay here. What is your name, and where are your parents?!-</p><p>Khalida stared at the leader, hinting a compassionate smile, but answered the questions calmly instead of showing all her strength.</p><p>-Children should be allowed to stay here, as they possess wisdom sometimes superior to that of many adults. My parents are the stars, life, the Goddess herself, or whatever you like to call her. And my name is Nature. Khalida for friends-</p><p>The most complete silence echoed inside the room at that statement, and only after about ten seconds the buzz of voices and the chatter of the elderly all around them began to spread.</p><p>Scylla frowned, joining the dots at the explanation, and Raelle almost forced herself to remain composed and silent, eager to ask the child a thousand, if not a million questions. To be honest with herself, she started to feel also a bit angry. No one ever told her about important things, and Khalida being the Nature was one of the hugest things, ever. Why did not she tell her?</p><p>She remembered feeling the child during the conflict, but then she believed hers was just a vision, or rather, a hallucination. To hear her in that moment, true and tangible, in front of her, to say those words, was too much.</p><p>Khalida, however, as old as she was, did not have to explain herself to anyone and, although she was very fond of Raelle, this was not the time to dwell on the longer and more demanding dialogue she would have with her favourite pupil.</p><p>In the meantime, the Spirits were in turmoil.</p><p>-Nature? How is this possible?-</p><p>-Prove it!-</p><p>-How can we know that what you say is true?-</p><p>Nature never showed itself -or herself- to the Spirits because she had a mute accord with Stars: to let them live their life and learn their lessons. For this reason they were so skeptical of her words.</p><p>And Scylla would also tell them about the healing that Khalida had given her on the battlefield,stopping her bleeding, consequently saving her life, but Khalida's voice became loud, and the hall trembled to the foundations, and all the spiritual energy present swirled, taking shape above their heads, like a hurricane in the first moments of formation.</p><p>"Your lack of perception saddens me, Children of the Earth. When I created you, along with Life itself, the Sun and the Moon, you were not blind, but now you are. Greed has corrupted you, judgment has clouded your senses. Fate is destined to flow, whether you want it to or not, and those who are contrary to my voice can go at this instant".</p><p>The counsellors trembled at those words, and whoever possessed a heart truly closed to change were pushed to leave by a will that was almost not theirs. Those souls would have wandered the world without belonging to any people or to any element for the rest of their lives.</p><p>The ones who remained, though, including the leader Councillor, sat down again and their souls calmed down in the face of the force of Nature itself, which returned quiet and of human form, assuming the aspect of Khalida.</p><p>-If you say that Humans are our brothers and sisters, so it will be done. But what should we do about the Queen's sister? Advise us, Mother Nature- One of the elders came under the light and showed himself, bowing his head with extreme respect.</p><p>Raelle watched Khalida, shocked by what her life had become in so few days but willing to hold on a little longer. Her only wish, right now, was to end the story. To be able to calm down and enjoy a normal day, go to sleep and recover. And dream, like when she was little, and her only thought was to play, and meet Tally, and have fun.</p><p>But Khalida did not open her mouth, clearly waiting for someone else to speak. At that moment only Raelle was able to see her expression, and the sadness she saw appearing on her teacher's childish physiognomy frightened her, deeply.</p><p>Scylla, beside her, stood up, looking at everyone present.</p><p>-I will kill her-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle turned to look at her, bewildered.</p><p>In Scylla’s eyes there was no longer the kindness of the look she had fallen in love with, but harshness, and hatred, and resentment. She could not believe what she had just heard. Her pain was understandable, but it was clearly too soon to make a decision, and it was only her suffering speaking. She took her arm, asking her to sit, but Scylla did not move. Instead, she freed herself from Raelle’s grip.</p><p>-Scyl, what are you saying-</p><p>The Heir did not show emotions, and looked down.</p><p>-Someone has to do it-</p><p>The blonde opened her mouth, watching Hecate, who returned her gaze without really knowing what to do.</p><p>-Scylla.. - The queen tried, but her daughter stopped her right away.</p><p>-No, mother. She killed so many innocent people! I will take my justice, no one else has the courage to do it-</p><p>Hecate looked at Raelle, sharing the same worries, and Raelle did not find anything inside her heart to be held responsible about that. It was all Scylla.</p><p>She tried again, standing up.</p><p>-Scylla, think, just a moment. You know what happens to Spirits who-</p><p>-No- Scylla’s voice became low and scary, distant. The Heir Raelle knew was gone, somewhere. Unattainable.</p><p>Where was the Spirit who kissed her just some hours before?</p><p>-Scyl, please. We can find her, together. And bring her here, where she will receive her punishment, and all Spirits will decide-</p><p>-NO, Raelle. Stop- Scylla pushed away the hand who was trying to caress her face, raising her voice.</p><p>Then she watched Raelle’s in the eye, and the human felt, for the first time, afraid of her and her power, now unleashed.</p><p>-It is none of your matters. I won’t accept anything beside death, for her. And I will do it alone, if necessary-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last minutes and decisions passed immersed in a strange fog, the council was dissolved, and everyone was allowed to leave the room. Raelle had thought of stopping to talk to Khalida to ask her all kind of questions, but what Scylla had expressed had deeply disturbed her, so once she got up she waited for no one and almost ran on her way out, feeling tired to her core.</p><p>On her way, however, she crossed path with Khalida, who had moved to an upper ring, and as she passed, the blonde stared at the child, talking without stopping.</p><p>-I expect an explanation from you. You will have to explain everything, and by everything, I mean everything- She walked away, fuming, and Khalida crossed her arms to her chest, sighing. She had prepared herself for such a reaction, so she was not at all surprised.</p><p>Scylla, still at the base of the room, followed Raelle after exchanging a few words with the Queen, but did not stop to speak with the little girl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the knight finally came out of the big carved doors, pushing them violently open, her chest started to warm up. She blamed the anger she was feeling.</p><p>She did not understand how she could not noticed it before. As far as she knew, Scylla had concealed a good part of her soul for days, at least since they had returned to the Kingdom after the battle, and this thought only made it even more difficult for her to accept the change in the Spirit’s behaviour. That was the reason why she seemed strange that night; the expression she saw on Scylla’s face was the same of their return, when she cried beside the litter of her father and her eyes had hardened.</p><p>Of anger. Hatred.</p><p>It was not Scylla. It could not have been her Scylla.</p><p>With a sharp pain in her heart, Raelle realized she did not know Scylla enough to say who she was.</p><p>Her feet moved fast, very fast, without stopping, as she started thinking what had gone wrong, why the Heir had changed so abruptly, why she hid those emotions from her, <em>from her</em>, that she had let in, with whom she had opened up and confided. Hatred was not an emotion she could attribute to Scylla, but thinking back to her gaze, in the council chamber, that was the only word that could define the emotion she saw.</p><p>Anger was understandable. She had just lost her father.</p><p>But hate? And the desire to kill?</p><p>She heard Scylla calling her from afar but she did not stop, needing to be alone and to be ready to face her, to ask her precise questions and receive equally decisive answers. She had had enough of lies, and hidden truths, and people who did not confide in her because they did not think she was enough... well, enough.</p><p>Why hadn't she spoke to her?</p><p>Why didn't she confided in her?</p><p>Even if the knight did everything to avoid the thought, Scylla’s behaviour tasted like betrayal on her tongue, and it hurt.</p><p>She had lost someone too, but she had never felt the desire to kill, while Scylla seemed willing to do it and was convinced of her decision. Would Hecate have agreed? And what would be left of Scylla’s soul? Broken and jagged pieces on the ground? Moreover, Scylla, the night before, had hinted at her double nature, at the power of death flowing within her, even though she had not been able to explain to her what it meant.</p><p>Did it mean this? That she would be able to kill mercilessly, without blinking an eye?</p><p>No.</p><p>First Phorcys, now this. It was too much, in too little time.</p><p>She already faced loss when she was not supposed to, being only a child, and now it was not the best time to face it all once again. She arrived at the Royal Tree and moved the foliage of the entrance with little grace, and without wasting time she climbed the stairs, while Scylla entered, too.</p><p>-Raelle. Raelle, wait-</p><p>Raelle stopped only on the last steps, when the speed of the Spirit beat hers, mortal and weak, and forced her to turn around, to look at her face in the shadows of the branches.</p><p>-Raelle, she killed my father-</p><p>-And you think killing her will bring you peace?- The blonde chased away her hand, hardening every face muscles and raising her voice.</p><p>-Are you judging me, Raelle? You know what it feels like-</p><p>-I cannot believe it. I cannot believe you really want to kill her- The bones of her jaw appeared under her skin, stiff.</p><p>Scylla dropped her arm, tightening her lips in a thin line and closing her eyes.</p><p>-Raelle. She killed my father-</p><p>-You think I do not know that? I was there! He died, instead of me!- The human screamed, hitting with force the spot over her heart with a closed fist, where the skin was once again burning, along with her feelings.</p><p>-You know what happens to Spirits who wish to kill- Her voice fell into a whisper, staring at the figure of the Heir, wrapped like her in the shadow of the night. But Scylla did not soften, nor did she change her posture or aura.</p><p>-You cannot really be so naive to believe that someone will do justice in our place, Raelle. It is up to us-</p><p>It was anger that spoke, it was hatred that spoke.</p><p>But Raelle, although she was aware of it, was still struck by those words.</p><p>She shook her head slowly, moving back a few steps until she reached the door of her room.</p><p>-I will sleep here tonight, Scyl. Forgive me- She placed a hand on the wood.</p><p>-I do not think your father would have wanted this-</p><p>The door was quickly closed behind her back, then, and Raelle disappeared inside, leaving the future Queen alone in the dark, reflecting on her words.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F*ck/marry/kill<br/>The councilors, Porter, Gen. Alder</p><p>(I am VERY curious to know if you're more on Scylla's side or Raelle's side here/in general)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The most beautiful goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally have a break.<br/>Scylla is wife material, Glory is The BFF, Tally is a puppy, Abigail needs a hug, Edwin is the perfect dad, Hecate is forever queen and Raelle is our fav idiot in love. Take everything but make it fantasy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the two weeks wait guys.<br/>I finished the other fanfic (and I'll never start another work while i'm writing something else because it's terrible), I had things to do and, yeah, but i'm here with a new update and I am very happy to know that this document is approaching its 200th page! I am forever grateful for all your comments, they make my day, every time. This story became so important to me, it's crazy, I  don't want to think about its conclusion, even if we are slowly approaching it.<br/>As always, I cannot write short chapters. Because Raylla brings out the best of me. These are 16910 words.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as night fell on the Spirit Kingdom, Raelle opened the door to her room. She listened to make sure no one was awake and moved quietly, placing her feet lightly on the steps of the wooden stairs. She did not feel like staying in the Royal Tree that night and, as much as her heart begged to clear things up with Scylla, all the rest of her just wanted a little peace and to feel at home. How could a place she had been in for just a couple of days feel like home?</p><p>Scylla did not move when, lying in her bed, her heart told her that Raelle was walking right in front of the room, lingering with her clear gaze more than she should on the leaves that separated her night space from the rest of the Tree. Raelle was angry, confused and most of all, tired; she had every right to be. Her world had just been turned upside down and everything she knew apart from her own family had changed.</p><p>She had to give her some time, she <em>wanted</em> to give her time.</p><p>The Heir closed her eyes, sighing heavily as she heard Raelle descend the stairs, go out and move away from the Tree. What pained her most was not being able to get out of her head that dark desire for revenge, present in her since the day of the battle. Raelle was right, she had seen her father save Sarah's life despite being the most powerful and authoritative Spirit she had ever known. And she could not even control her instincts.</p><p>What kind of queen would she be? Ready to go to war against anyone who has done something against her family? But how wrong was it to be animated by those feelings? Did not her anger mean how much love she could feel towards someone? She thought for a moment about the possibility that someone might harm Raelle and she literally felt her blood boil inside the veins. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and clear her mind. Hecate had lied the night before; she would not have been a good queen. She would not learn, she would not be able to make the right decision. And now that she was in need of comfort, advice and objective and impartial guidance, her father was dead.</p><p>The one who had always been her point of reference was no longer there.</p><p>And Raelle was angry about something she had no control over, at least for the moment. She repeated to herself that she certainly could not blame her after the girl had consciously chosen to leave her homeland to follow her there and stake her whole life for a Spirit.</p><p>Did others feel the same anger that she did? Could she have led a people in nature now different from her? She was sure her mother was disappointed by her behavior and her instincts.</p><p>But what tormented her soul most before falling into a restless sleep was the truth in the last words Raelle told her that night.</p><p>Phorcys did not sacrifice himself for her becoming like this.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The night was clear and serene, the stars lit up the sky, some more than others, and showed her the way to Abigail's house. There was no one around, the plain was shrouded in peace and silence and this exponentially increased the volume of Raelle's thoughts and emotions. She could not ignore the fact that Scylla was now connected to her, she probably would have felt what she was feeling, she had understood by now that she was gone, but anyway, despite her tiredness, confusion and frustration, she hurried to put in her heart a shade of understanding and acceptance.</p><p>She would have been a liar if she had said that she no longer loved Scylla or loved her less; yet it was precisely that love that was gripping her heart now. She was not a Spirit, she did not have the same ability to perceive Scylla's feelings as the Heir felt hers, and it was frustraing. Thinking of everything that had happened in the last days did nothing but place on her shoulders an insurmountable and heavy fatigue; all those feelings, every expectation, everything she had ever imagined of the Spirit Kingdom, its magic, its enchantment, everything was backfiring. She had seen little and nothing of that land, and what she had seen had given her diametrically opposite impressions. She had not yet been able to enjoy the peace that she perceived flowing in every blade of grass, because every day something scary happened. The last four years of her life had been a continuous earthquake, and now it had come to an end. If she had lived even one more stormy day, she would have collapsed.</p><p>She needed home, to feel safe and surrounded by people she trusted blindly.</p><p>For this reason she thanked when, once she knocked at the entrance of the small house, her father, still awake, opened the door. Just like when she was younger and thought she could get away with one of her late adventures, but every time he was there waiting for her.</p><p>-Rae? What are you doing here?-</p><p>She did not answer. She just leaned against him while her father's strong arms wrapped her awkwardly.</p><p>-I am tired, dad-</p><p>Edwin stood for a moment in the doorway not quite knowing how to behave, but as soon as Raelle's body was shaken by slight restrained tremors, he closed the door and squeezed his daughter tightly. The girl briefly told her father what had happened in the previous hours, before the accumulated fatigue and slight pain in her chest got the better of her.</p><p>That night, after years, Raelle slept next to him, as when she was little.</p><p>Edwin could not exactly call himself a loving man, but when it came to Raelle he let show his softer side. When they lay down to rest he let her decide where to sleep, even though she was no longer a child and the bed was not big enough to make them both comfortable. Edwin, however, did his best to huddle on one side against the wall, leaving room for his daughter, who lay on her back and rested her head on his shoulder. She must have been really tired, because her breathing did not take long to get deep and quiet; Edwin spent some time stroking her hair, in his own way, certainly not as lightly as a mother would have, but that was the way that always helped Raelle feel safe and that night was no different. The girl's heart warmed with an ancient affection; her body, trained to be always ready for the eventuality and stimuli of combat, relaxed and after a long time she was able to sleep in peace, free to dream.</p><p>She dreamed of Scylla, and then of Phorcys, and saw his face in front of her, the blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. She woke up many times, shaking and scared in the middle of the night, but Edwin was there and reassured her every time.</p><p>  Finally, a few hours before dawn, her dream realm took pity on her and let her sleep without offering any dreams, giving her the pleasures of oblivion, dark and silent, devoid of meanings or images, or emotions. Only peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The soft song of the birds woke her up probably a few hours after sunrise. Raelle slowly opened one eye, letting it get used to the light filtering through the small room window, and studied the space with vague interest. The night before everything had been dark, but now she could see the small shelf that held a dozen books on the left wall; below was a beautiful desk which, though simple, was much better than the one that had always been in her father's room; his sword was leaning against the wall, under the window, one tall hanger supported with its wooden arms some clothes kindly donated by the Spirits. They had never had a hanger before, Raelle realized it in that moment, lying all alone in the warm and welcoming bed.</p><p>Her father was a morning person, he did not appreciate being idle and always had to find something to do, so she was not surprised by his absence. What amazed her was how a man like him could get out of bed without waking her.</p><p>“Parental abilities”, she thought sighing a laugh, covering her eyes with one arm.</p><p>The house was pleasantly immersed in silence. Perhaps they were all still asleep. Or was she the one who had overslept? There was no sundial there to tell what time it was exactly, but judging by the position of the sun, it must not have been too late.</p><p>She got up, took a look at her wrinkled clothes and swore under her breath. As had happened to her in the last few days, and it was definitely not one of her habits before, she had not changed. But this time it was not her field clothes that were ruined, but the ceremonial one she'd worn the day before.</p><p>-Bloody hell... - She smoothed every crease as best she could before leaving the room, heading for the small main room that served as kitchen, the same one they had all been in when Hecate and Phorcys appeared at the door the morning after Samhain.</p><p>At the table was Tally, sitting on the chair next to the window, sipping her breakfast from a bowl. When she noticed her presence, she gave her a broad smile.</p><p>-Well wake up Rae!-</p><p>Raelle cracked a smile, running her fingers through her hair in a feeble attempt to fix it.</p><p>-Good morning-</p><p>-There is your breakfast- Tally pointed to a covered plate and a cup filled with a liquid of a strange dark green color lying on the cabinet placed directly in front of the entrance door. -Abigail left it aside for you this morning-</p><p>-Strange of her- Raelle took both things and carried them to the table, sitting down across from the redhead. The plate contained a few pieces of bread, some fruit and a dark red gelatinous substance. She lowered to sniff everything quickly, looking critically at the last strange flabby thing, then began to eat the fruit.</p><p>-This morning?- She glanced at Tally, who nodded, and then rose slightly from her chair to look out the opaque window. She then leaned back, pointing to the steaming bowl that her friend was holding in her hands.</p><p>-Isn't that your breakfast?-</p><p>The girl laughed slightly, shaking her head.</p><p>-It is my lunch, Rae-</p><p>-Lunch?- Raelle coughed, avoiding choking on the strange green liquid she had just sipped, making Tally laugh again.</p><p>-Do not worry, Rae. Your dad told us to let you sleep and, honestly, we all saw how tired you were yesterday-</p><p>Raelle averted her gaze, returning it on the plate.</p><p>Who knows how long Scylla had been awake now. And Hecate? Surely she would have noticed her absence. Was she allowed to abandon the Tree or did she always have to remain inside it? She did not know, she knew absolutely nothing. Raelle had so many questions and curiosities. She instinctively thought of Khalida, then of Glory, who was the only one she could talk to at the moment; perhaps the Water Spirit could give her the answers she needed. Asking around, even though she had conversed with many Spirits she had never seen before the previous day, seemed like a bad idea.</p><p>-Did something happen, Rae? Last night, after we said goodbye?-</p><p>Tally set the empty bowl on the table and looked at her apprehensively, genuinely concerned. It had always been like this, even when they were younger, but now, after everything that had happened, there was no longer the naivety that had distinguished her in the past, but in its place there was security and stability. She was giving her friend support, a solid point to rely on. -Why aren't you in the Royal Tree with Scylla?-</p><p>Maybe she knew Raelle too well; she said it on purpose to see her reaction and in fact, when the blonde's clear eyes wavered without dwelling on a specific point, Tally knew she had hit the problem.</p><p>-Did she say or do something? Did you two have a fight?-</p><p>Raelle stopped her, holding up a hand, feeling a slight headache begin to form.</p><p>-No, no... Tal. We did not fight-</p><p>
  <em>She just said she wanted to kill someone, then rejected my help, replying that basically I could not understand her, ignoring my words and those of the Queen, and then forgetting that her father died right in front of my eyes and I cannot let go this terrible sense of guilt.</em>
</p><p>-It is just... complicated. These are complicated days- She hinted a smile without having the courage to look her childhood friend in the eye. If she had done so, Tally would surely have understood that there was more to the story, and now Raelle did not want to talk about it. The only thing she wanted was peace, for a few hours, or even a few days. Tally drew back the hand she had moved closer to Raelle, respectful of what her friend had said, and placed it back on the still warm cup.</p><p>-You know that the more you keep silent the more you will suffer, Rae. It is fine if you want to try to do it alone, but know that you are not alone, and we are here if you need us-</p><p>Having said that she got up, took the bowl to the sink, rinsed it and left it on a cloth to dry, everything in silence. Then she headed for the door and placed a hand on Raelle's shoulder before leaving.</p><p>-Take your time, Rae. Nobody asks you to do something you do not feel like doing- and she walked out.</p><p>Raelle fixed her gaze on the rest of her breakfast, thinking about the meaning of Tally's words, clearly tied to her future. She had just become a knight, her lifelong dream. And now she would become queen? When she met Scylla during Samhain, the Spirit told her about it but she felt it was not a problem, she just wanted to think about every rational thought in the morning. But so much happened after, every day bringing a new challenge, a new truth, and becoming queen became the last of her problems.</p><p>Did she want to become one? She knew nothing of nobility.</p><p>Could she become one? She was only a human.</p><p>Was she ready to become one?</p><p>If she wanted to be with Scylla, she had no other options.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>
  <em>A few hours before</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>By the time Scylla went downstairs for her morning meal, Hecate was already sitting at the table, in silence. She seemed serene, absorbed between the lines of a preciously bound ancient book. The Heir felt like when she was little and had done something wrong, standing there on the doorway. But she had done nothing wrong except listening to what her feelings had suggested her to do and say the day before.</p><p>They also told her that refusing Raelle's closeness and words was a bad idea, but anger had prevailed.</p><p>Hecate had suggested just the previous morning to hold on to love, but... those were details.</p><p>There had been days, in her teens, when on mornings like these Hecate had teased her, admonishing her for some choice that went not quite as she had expected, and each time their morning dialogue always started with a <em>"You know I do not like to say this, but... I told you, Scylla, and you never listen to me”</em>. Well, that day would have been different.</p><p>She straightened her back and went to sit at her usual seat, next to her mother, who smiled without looking up from the pages of the book.</p><p>-Good morning, Scylla-</p><p>-Good morning, mother-</p><p>The Earth Spirit brought her a plate of food, she briefly thanked him and began to eat in silence, hoping that her breakfast would continue that way. But when had things ever gone the way she wanted them, lately?</p><p>-Have you calmed down?-</p><p>Scylla stopped her hand midair. Then she started moving it again, bringing to her mouth a few grapes.</p><p>-I have always been calm-</p><p>Hecate laughed with her mouth closed, leafing through the book.</p><p>-I am your mother, Scylla. If you will have children you will understand what I mean. I know you do not really wish to do to my sister what you told everyone yesterday evening, despite what she did was terrible- The Queen put her hand to her chest and stroked the skin that was directly over her heart. Her expression lost for a moment the idyllic serenity that distinguished it, but it returned immediately, accompanied by a light smile.</p><p>Scylla hardened her gaze. Could her mother really affirm to know her better than she knew herself?</p><p>-Did you look at the stars last night? Your father is looking for his way among them, and when he will reach the light we will be able to meet him in our dreams- Hecate looked at her and Scylla clenched her fists.</p><p>-No, mother, I just did not have the time to look at the stars-</p><p>The Queen abandoned her smile, but not the lightness of her voice.</p><p>-It is sad, my daughter. I remember that you and dad always did it together, it was a moment only yours-</p><p>At which Scylla felt a familiar pain seize her heart and rise up her throat. She banged her fist on the table, rattling plates and glasses.</p><p>-I know we did, mother. And that is exactly why I won't ever do it again!-</p><p>The silence that fell afterwards made Scylla realize how she once again lost her temper, took by her vehement emotions. She relaxed a bit, lowering her gaze, and Hecate looked up at her.</p><p>-So, you have not calmed down-</p><p>The Heir felt herself fuming and pawing inside, her organs and her soul flared up, but Hecate closed the book, leaning against the high back of the chair, responding to aggressiveness with wisdom.</p><p>-You must let your father go, Scylla; he will be truly free only after that. It is important that you learn how to use the power you have, because your soul is indomitable right now and you cannot afford to hold on to anger. You have to let it out before it hurts you or whom you love-</p><p>The Heir did not know how to respond to those words then, because her mother was telling the truth. As always, she had an explanation for her feelings, and she was right about hurting the people she loved. But even if she tried to willingly push her anger away, it was still there, responsible for her own conduct the night before.</p><p>Was that the moment of choice? What was presented to every Death Spirit?</p><p>She pursed her lips, looking stubbornly at her plate.</p><p>-Will you see Raelle today?- The Queen stood from her seat, calm, as if that dialogue was natural and pleasant. Of course she had heard the girl leave the Tree during the night.</p><p>Scylla replied after a long time, shaking her head, undecided.</p><p>-She does not want to see me. I feel it. Raelle wants to stay in peace, she needs to feel at home-</p><p>And at that moment the anger in her heart slightly faded, giving way to a sense of inadequacy and helplessness towards Raelle that Hecate was quick to perceive. She walked over to her daughter, lowering herself to look into Scylla’s eyes, so similar to Phorcys's.</p><p>-You are her home, Scylla. Sooner or later both of you will understand that. When you love, when you give your heart to someone, that person is your home. And that is why it hurts so much right now- She smiled softly, stroking her cheek, still heated by the emotions felt in the previous minutes. Scylla reciprocated the look without concealing what she was feeling at the moment, and she reminded her mother of the moments when, as a child, she looked at her the same way, expecting her to save the world. The heart of the queen filled up with unconditional love at the memory.</p><p>-Raelle is a good, pure and courageous soul. She needs time, but she also needs to know that you love her. She is not a Spirit like us, my daughter. She cannot perceive your thoughts like you do-</p><p>Scylla exhaled the air she kept inside her lungs and looked down again.</p><p>-I do not know, mom. I am about to become Queen and am I afraid of love? How can I be even remotely ready?-</p><p>Hecate stood up, smiling, and ran her hand through the Heir's dark hair.</p><p>-Love will always be scary, Scylla, because it touches what is most vulnerable in us. But if you let it in... then everything will make sense, and life will be worth living-</p><p>Who knows how, her mother always knew what to say. Perhaps someday she would begin to resemble her as well as she resembled now her father.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>When the sun rose in the sky Scylla made up her mind to leave the Tree to do something useful, but as soon as she pushed aside the entrance fronds she noticed Abigail sitting at the end of the large roots at the side of the path that led to the village: she had her chin resting on her open palms and the elbows pressed on her legs, the tip of one foot nervously hit the ground at a fast and uncontrolled pace.</p><p>When the half Spirit saw her appearing, she got up, reaching her with great strides. If she had not appeared so threatening, Scylla would have laughed at her recklessness in approaching the Heir of the Spirit Kingdom with that warlike air.</p><p>-What did you do to Raelle?-</p><p>It was not what Scylla expected. The little smile died on her lips and she froze in place, unable to answer, guilty. Abigail came closer to her and was not afraid to stay like that, looking at her from above, dark in the face. Some passing Spirits approached cautiously, noticing the energy gathered around them, asking if everything was okay.</p><p>Scylla moved her eyes and raised a hand, asking them to stay away.</p><p>-Everything is alright. Please go back to your day-</p><p>Those present did not seem very convinced, but they had no choice but to do what their future Queen told them.</p><p>Abigail gritted her teeth.</p><p>-It's not alright at all. Why did Raelle come to my house last night? And why did she look so tired yesterday? Just because you're the princess doesn't mean I'll have any qualms about kicking your ass-</p><p>Scylla raised her eyebrows, truly impressed by Abigail's energy. She could not understand what was greater: her affection for Raelle or the enmity that existed between her and the taller girl. She thought they had reached an agreement by now, but apparently they were not. Whatever prompted Abigail to wait for her outside the tree for who knows how long must have been much more serious than the apparent motivation; Raelle had told her about her friend, and during the past year she had observed the girl long enough to understand what moved her actions. Plus, her timing could not be more wrong. The Heir defended herself, intending to follow her mother's advice and to follow love, but also accepting her feelings, which inevitably brought clarity, asperity and truth with it.</p><p>-We did not fight, but I was insensitive to her-</p><p>Again, a grip of guilt in her heart made her stiffen. Raelle had escaped death and she had not bothered to take care of her heart. The experience they had gone through should have brought them closer, not the opposite.</p><p>The Spirit looked directly into Abigail's eyes, not moving. -I am already dealing with the consequences of my actions without your help, Bellweather-</p><p>Abigail smiled contemptuously.</p><p>-But you know I love to help, don't you?- Her aura got even darker, Scylla could see it thanks to her innate abilities, and she began to wonder if all that anger was really aimed at her or if Abigail was using her as a scapegoat.</p><p>-Abigail, are we really talking about Raelle or are you just looking for a conflict?-</p><p>The half Spirit clenched her jaw, as well as her fists, taking a step away from her.</p><p>-What if it is both?-</p><p>Scylla narrowed her eyes without losing her temper, it was the last thing she needed. At that moment she decided to start her own apprenticeship to understand the powers of the Spirits of Death. First try, anger management.</p><p>-Do you want to fight with me, Abigail Bellweather?- The Heir crossed her arms, expressing the idea that had just come to her mind. Maybe that was just what they both needed. Perhaps that was precisely why the Goddess had sent Abigail to her.</p><p>At that moment Glory came walking from the Valley, greeting them both with glee.</p><p>-Scyl, good morning! How are you, did you sleep well? And Raelle? I wanted to... - Her smiling eyes moved from Scylla to Abigail, who stared at each other in a competition of intensity. -Girls? What is happening?-</p><p>Abigail turned to look at her with a subtle, satisfied expression as she began to back away.</p><p>-Sorry, Glory, we don't have time to talk. The princess and I are going to have a little fun today-</p><p>-No weapons, darling. It will be a hand-to-hand combat- Scylla said aloud, sassy. Abigail smiled fiercely under the astonished gaze of Glory.</p><p>-As you wish, princess-</p><p> </p><p>-What. Are you two. Doing.- Glory stopped Scylla by the arm, who was already starting to walk on the path chosen by Abigail, directed to the arena located in the northeast on the edge of the eastern forest. Scylla tried to escape her grasp, but when her friend did not let her go she sighed, deciding to not reveal too much for the moment.</p><p>-We both need this, Glory, believe me-</p><p>-Is it for Raelle? Scyl... - Glory kept up with her pace for the first time since the two Spirits had known each other, and Scylla gave her a startled look.</p><p>-How do you know about Raelle?-</p><p>-Tally told me this morning when I went to Abigail's house-</p><p>The Heir kept walking, looking forward, and gently shook off Glory's hand, which had gripped the sleeve of her dress. Dress that would almost certainly get ruined that day.</p><p>-What were you doing at Abigail's house this morning? Have you talked to Raelle's friend? And since when have you two been friends?-</p><p>Glory trotted beside her and seemed to lose all trace of anxiety from her face.</p><p>-Tally is so kind! And enthusiastic! She taught me a lot of things already. And did you see how tall she is?- she nudged the Heir lightly, who looked at her absently while, once approached the woods, they began to turn left, then proceeding along that line, headed north.</p><p>-Abigail is taller. Anyway, perfect. Is Tally your new best friend now?-</p><p>The Water Spirit assumed a surprised expression. She turned around, started walking backwards thus managing to look into her face and smiled maliciously.</p><p>-Are you jealous? The future Queen of the Kingdom is jealous of her friend?-</p><p>Scylla quickened her pace, snorting, forcing the other to turn around and walk like all Spirits.</p><p>-Do not talk nonsense. I am not jealous-</p><p>-Scyl, you can also fool others, but not me- Her friend laughed, teasing her, managing to make her smile.</p><p>When Glory seemed to calm down and become serious, Scylla sighed, approaching the other girl and lowering her voice, so that Abigail, not far away, could not hear them; after all, the half Spirit had elemental blood inside her veins and the training received in the last year had served her to strengthen the bond with her spiritual powers, including fine hearing.</p><p>-Apparently I am no longer able to lie to anyone-</p><p>Glory pursed her lips in a tight, understanding smile.</p><p>-And about Raelle, I already regret what I did and said last night. My mother is right, I act without thinking-</p><p>-Scyl, I think you are too hard on yourself. You should learn to forgive yourself. You are not perfect, and Raelle knows it. Believe me, that girl would do anything for you-</p><p>Scylla hid an embarrassed smile, lowering her head, but forced herself not to let that knowledge lessen the weight of her behavior from the previous evening.</p><p>-I do not know, Glory. I did not share my pain and anger with her, thinking they were only mine. I only sought her comfort, thinking that she was not suffering as much as I was, and when she gave it to me, my stupid pride said it was not the comfort I wanted and I rejected her. I told things that are not fair to the soul you would like to unite with- She stamped her feet on the grass, piqued, while watching the sun rise in the sky above the tree line.</p><p>-She loves you, Scylla. And if I can feel it, you can feel it up to the darkest corners of your soul. I know your heart is good, she knows it too. Whatever happened, whatever you said, if your love is true nothing can separate you, and everything will work out. You just have to talk- Glory smiled at her, friendly, intertwining their arms.</p><p>-When did you become so wise, Glory? Have you ever been in a relationship with a human?-</p><p>-No. But now I am the new best friend of a human, aren't I?- She teased her once again, grinning.</p><p>Scylla shook her head, managing to smile despite trying not to and Glory continued, frowning.</p><p>-But, now that i think of it, the possibility that you do not come out alive from a hand-to-hand battle with Abigail Bellweather and therefore never see Raelle again is very plausible. Would you like me to tell her your last words? Beware, hers were “tell her I love her”, so you must find something equal, if not better-</p><p>Scylla laughed, feeling an emotion forming from the exact center of her body. It had been a few days since the last time she was alone with Glory, yet she had missed her old friend so incredibly much. Her words comforted her, a comfort that only the Spirits of Water were able to give.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Voices began to be heard, the circular field of clay appeared in sight. When it was not used for games or celebrations it was used by the Earth Spirits, by nature the most predisposed to combat with those of Fire, to train or try displays of strength, but even  bets or challenges were not so rare as one would expect from such a peaceful people.</p><p>The place was definitely busy that day.</p><p>Abigail greeted some Spirits on the flat course on which one could train in running, strengthening the speed. Usually that area was always full of Air Spirits. Scylla began taking off the long robe she wore over her linen shirt and folded it up nicely as she walked towards the sandy ground in the center of the arena. Glory did not continue with her but sat on the small wall that bounded the large circular space, dangling her legs, informing her friend that she would wait there.</p><p>The Water Spirit looked around, turning her attention away from Scylla for a few seconds and noticed the presence of the man who had arrived with the girls, not far from there; he was showing those present how to hold a sword, he made it rotate in the air with fluid and enchanting movements, a true art. His face was gentle, hardened by time and battle, but Glory could sense his goodness from the way he talked and approached others. Some mature Spirits stood beside him without fear or contempt, exhibiting how they could create fighting tools with earth and rocks.</p><p>Glory was about to go and greet him but her intention was beaten in time by the high voice of Abigail that echoed in the space, informing everyone of her presence. As soon as the Spirits realized that the Heir was with her they stepped aside, respectfully. Even the man, who Glory remembered only at that moment being Raelle's father, moved, keeping his gaze fixed on Scylla.</p><p>-Edwin!- The young Spirit sitting on the wall raised one arm and, when he noticed her and smiled politely, waved her hand, calling him there. Edwin approached her and sat on the wall next to her, sweaty and a little smelly, but Glory tried to ignore the pungent stink.</p><p>-Good morning! Did you sleep well?-</p><p>-I slept, thank you- The man wiped his neck with a rag and then passed it on his almost hairless head, drying himself, giving Glory the time to look at him for a few moments. The Spirit imagined how and where Raelle's mother was. The girl's nature was similar to that of the man but her features must have been inherited from both her parents because the face of that human was not as graceful as that of his daughter, even if he shared the same ardor. Instead of asking questions that might have made Edwin uncomfortable, Glory decided to bring her attention back to the center of the arena, where Scylla and Abigail had begun to study each other, walking in circles.</p><p> </p><p>-So, you want to tell me why are you so angry?- Scylla taunted Abigail with a smile on her lips as she rolled up her shirt sleeves to the elbows, and Abigail stared at her with experience, paying her back with her own game.</p><p>-I tell you why if you also tell me why-</p><p>Scylla raised her chin, amused, but she had to sharpen her senses instantly, because Abigail did not wait for her move before attacking her: she ran towards the Spirit and pushed her with one shoulder, but Scylla was more agile, and resorted to her spiritual abilities to take the girl's strength and use it against her, causing Abigail to fall to the ground.</p><p>-It is early to eat dirt, Abigail. It is not lunchtime yet-</p><p>Abigail moved her leg, tripping her, and Scylla fell to the ground, banging her back. Despite her brazenness, Scylla was not a fighter, she had never fought, and Abigail was far superior in strength, agility, experience and shrewd. Scylla’s only strength was her own element, her wit and the ability to think.</p><p>-What happened with Raelle?- Abigail was immediately on top of her, blocking any way to escape, and Scylla had no time to think. She saw herself again on the battlefield under the rain. Tally carrying her on the shoulder, Abigail slapping her face to wake her up. And the wound at her side, burning, deep, deadly. Blood dripping down her body.</p><p>She came out abruptly from the vision, hitting the opponent's chin with the base of the palm of her hand, causing Abigail to fall backwards with a groan of pain. And Scylla stood up, out of breath. She was on the plain now, she was home, the sun was shining on her and it was all over.</p><p>-Nothing happened. Why do you want to fight, Abigail?-</p><p>Abigail glared at her, getting up, and ignored that question. She ran a hand over her aching chin.</p><p>-You want this to be serious, then- with a quick movement she was in front of the Heir and she hit her opponent directly in the jaw with a punch, which sent her to the ground. Scylla saw the stars for a few seconds and numerous Spirits rushed to her aid, but she stopped them with a growl.</p><p>-Stay back! No one does anything-</p><p>She ran her tongue over her dry lips and felt the scratched, bloodstained cheek with uncertain fingers as Abigail raised her fists, ready to defend and attack.</p><p>-You always liked giving orders, princess. Is this why Raelle left? She didn’t want to do something you told her to do?-</p><p>Abigail was not a foolish or evil soul, but one thing she had to learn was to keep her mouth shut. Or at least knowing that no one ever could talk to a Spirit about those they loved like that. For a moment, Scylla's hands caught fire and her eyes lit up with an intense blue, so much so that Abigail hesitated and backed away. But the Heir, aware of the dialogue that took place that morning with her mother and knowing what Glory had just told her, channeled that anger, helplessness and disappointment with herself in other, less destructive places; the fire in her hands disappeared, the blue in the eyes remained, and her legs lifted her, allowing her to spring forward. She started hitting Abigail without knowing what she was doing, lacking a real fighting experience, and each hit was skillfully blocked by the other girl. But the words, those she could not stop them.</p><p>-Do not talk about Raelle like that, like she is weak. I never gave her orders and I never will! I do not like giving orders at all! What can you know?-</p><p>Abigail treacherously hit her in the side as soon as she finished speaking, and when Scylla bent down to catch her breath, she answered.</p><p>-My mother acts exactly like you, Scylla. She expects everything to go exactly the way she wants. That is why I know you like it, even if you say the opposite-</p><p>Then, the Heir hit her with a shoulder and made her fall to the ground again, unable to hold back the motion of anger that caught her suddenly.</p><p>-You know nothing about my life, Abigail. You do not know how much I had to rebel, and pretend, and run away to get what I wanted!-</p><p> Abigail rolled her sideways, reversing positions and pinning Scylla to the ground.</p><p>-And then you ruin everything just because you're pissed? You fought and lied for what? To keep doing it and never get anywhere? And turn away the people you love?-</p><p>Abigail hit her in the face, this time on the other side, and Scylla was not quick enough to parry the punch.</p><p>-Believe me, princess, I did it! And it didn't help!-</p><p>Scylla tried to get her off, but Abigail was heavier than her and much more resilient. After another hit she blocked her wrists on the ground, thwarting any attempt by the Heir to free herself. Scylla continued to wriggle under the grip, screaming, thinking of using fire, but at the last moment she managed to restrain herself. Training her own emotional management with Abigail was hard, the girl's words did not justify at all why they had started fighting. Once the impetuous energies of the effort ended, the Spirit collapsed to the ground, leaning her head on the dirt of the arena. Abigail looked hard into her eyes with shortness of breath, keeping her grip firm on her arms.</p><p>-I am not sure that you are fighting for Raelle, Abigail- Scylla whispered between her teeth, harsh. -Why are you talking about your mother? What do I have to do with her?-</p><p>Abigail let go of her wrists then, apparently hurt, wiping the sweat from her forehead and blowing away her bangs from the eyes before standing up and declaring her victory with sharp whispered words. In the stands, Glory and Edwin watched the scene in silence, and when Abigail walked away without looking back, Raelle's father stepped off the wall, walking towards Scylla.</p><p>The Heir sat up with a groan of pain, confused about what just happened. She massaged her elbow, feeling the skin wet by a little blood and put a hand on her face to make sure she did not break her jaw. It hurt as hell, but it did not seem to be too bad.</p><p>-Do you need help?-</p><p>The Spirit instinctively looked up towards the origin of that voice, closing one eye against the sunlight and accepted the help that was offered to her. Only when she was up did she realize that the one who had helped her was Raelle's father.</p><p>It did not matter at that moment who she was, what role she held or where they were, Scylla felt strangely awkward in front of the father of the girl she wanted by her side; Edwin's approval, in the tradition of the Spirits, was needed to be able to unite with Raelle.</p><p>She quickly looked away from the man's eyes, similar to those of his daughter and took a step back, bringing her hands behind her back. An attitude that was certainly not her prerogative, let alone that of a sovereign or a Spirit aware of their own power, but in front of Edwin, Scylla could not help but feel embarrassed; because he saw her defeat, he probably knew what had happened between her and his daughter, he had Raelle's serenity at heart and, most importantly, because Scylla surely would have wanted the meeting to take place at another time, in other circumstances, and at Raelle's side. Whereas now Raelle was angry with her and Edwin had every reason to leave without saying anything, or to tell her he would never let his daughter marry a Spirit.</p><p>Instead, Edwin stepped closer and helped her straighten her crumpled shirt, giving her a cautious and simple look, unconditional and full of kindness.</p><p>-Your attacks were a bit weak, especially when you loaded them with your weak foot. But after all you were not that bad. You have to train though if you want to beat someone like Abigail. She is a tough nut to crack, and I know it because I was the one who trained her- He looked at the superficial wound on her cheek, running a finger over the skin, lightly touching there, respectful. Scylla felt Raelle's fingers instead, Raelle's gaze, Raelle's love. And she swallowed, moving away.</p><p>Edwin, however, understood that it was nothing serious and did not paid attention to her gesture, understanding.</p><p>-Only my daughter can beat her. She has always beaten her from day one. Do not be mad, you were her ransom. Abigail has her own things to fix- He smiled briefly, taking a few steps away, and for a few seconds he looked at her without talking. When the silence became heavy he cleared his throat, sharing the embarrassment of the Spirit.</p><p>-She can be stubborn, Raelle. And she has a hard time understanding actions dictated by anger because she is the first to do it. Give her a few days-</p><p>Scylla raised her head, looking him in the eye. That man was not judging her, he was not angry or disappointed. He most likely knew what had happened, yet he had no expectations; Raelle's father was comforting her. In his own way, but he was doing it. And it was not like when her father had comforted her in the past, in a frank and authoritative way, Edwin was talking as human parents probably did, embarrassed in front of a stranger of the opposite sex, aware of what unconscious emotions are capable to cause. That man was kind, and Raelle had inherited that quality from him.</p><p>Edwin took another step back, hinting a quick smile.</p><p>-I am a warrior, you know. Since I have been here, well, I have no pupils left-</p><p>Scylla continued to look at him without batting an eye, listening to him.</p><p>-What I am saying is... if you wanted to learn, I have been told I am a good teacher. That is all- He turned quickly and walked away with his hands in his pockets, towards Glory, who had meanwhile been joined by Tally on the stone wall. They had both watched their conversation from afar, and their curious expressions looked alike.</p><p>Scylla kept her eyes on the man, slightly amazed at what had just happened. Her father would have really liked Edwin. That human had been able to reassure her with a few simple words, like Raelle was also able to do. He had spoken to her as if they already knewn each other, and that familiarity pushed her, even if only for a brief moment made of pure illusion, to try to see in him her own father.</p><p>But she could not see him.</p><p>Phorcys was gone, he would never come back to her as she wished.</p><p>He would no longer speak kindly to her, he would no longer take her on his shoulders.</p><p>They would no longer pray side by side during the mornings of celebration, they would no longer joke or look at the stars together.</p><p>But he had not disappeared. Something inside her told her she could go on, that he was still by her side. Every Spirit knew it, even if she struggled to accept it. From that moment she could only go on, protecting what was left, what his father had given his life to protect.</p><p>And that was their Kingdom, their People, and her love.</p><p>Abigail, as impulsive and angry as she was, had done her a favor: she had helped her understand what the problem was and how to overcome it. She had given her a taste of what her future would be like if she chose to pursue revenge and anger.</p><p>An eternal conflict.</p><p>Now it was up to her to make a decision, in her hands lay the reins of her future.</p><p>Raelle was right, her father would not want that. He had not sacrificed himself just to see her anger making her blind. And, as her mother had suggested that morning, she needed to talk to Raelle, when the knight would be ready.</p><p>She passed the back of her hand against her cheek, stained with earth and blood, recalling the outcome of the battle of a few days before, and brought back to the surface all the feelings she had felt since then without conditioning them, without understanding which were legitimate and which were not. She did not stop any, not even the terror, or the hatred, or the desperation that streaked her cheeks with tears that somehow tasted different.</p><p>She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, trembling, and welcomed them, recognizing their worth. Those feelings were loudly telling her what was worth living and fighting for. They would not disappear into thin air, they would not leave overnight, but they would teach her, leaving indelible and precious scars on her that would remind her every day what her choice was.</p><p>Death Spirits did not make a single choice in life, because each day was made up of choices.</p><p>With th awareness, she took the first steps walking towards Glory, who was left alone waiting for her at the side of the arena, and when she was close enough, she hugged her tightly,</p><p>thanking her from the bottom of her heart for staying.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle spent the entire meal reflecting. Since Tally had left the house no sound had passed through the room, and she had closed herself in a thoughtful silence, thinking about what she could do. Sure, talking with Scylla was the priority, but she also wanted to enjoy the peace of that long-desired moment. What she did not want to admit was the fear and the possibility that, when the moment would come, Scylla would not be as willing to listen to her as she had not been the night before. This was enough to keep her from going out and look for the Heir of the Spirit Kingdom.</p><p>She got up from the table slowly, grimacing while rubbing a hand on her chest from over her brown shirt, trying to figure out why the heat had returned. The previous morning it had disappeared at the exact moment the sacred ceremony for Phorcys was over, but after the discussion with Scylla the fire had returned and it surrounded her heart, lungs, every muscle and nerve, everything that had been in the trajectory of the lightning. Raelle did not understand its cause, the more she focused on that feeling the more it intensified, creating severe discomfort and a slight shortness of breath. So she turned her thoughts to something else and washed the dishes, even those that Abigail had accumulated in the sink.</p><p>Her hands were still wet when someone knocked, but whoever it was did not wait for Raelle to go and open the entrance; the wooden door swung open and Byron appeared in the doorway, smiling and disheveled.</p><p>-Raelle! You are awake, good. This place is great-</p><p>The blonde smiled to herself, looking for a cloth where she could dry her hands and when she did not find it she opted for her own shirt. -Good morning to you too, Byron-</p><p>The boy sat on the chair she had occupied and sighed, satisfied, tilting his head back, ignoring her friend's greeting.</p><p>-You absolutely must see the Valley. It is gorgeous, wonderful! I have never seen anything like it. We could go now? Are you busy? Oh, right, why are you not with Scylla? The last time we met yesterday afternoon you were with her. By the way, we have not talked about Scylla yet-</p><p>-Why am I surrounded by over-excited people today? Byron, calm down- Raelle laughed, turning towards him, leaning against the cabinet of the small kitchen. They had not meet much since they arrived in the Kingdom, partly because she wanted to stay by Scylla's side and partly because Edwin had taken the boy under his wings, being the only boy in the group, taking him at every encounter with the Spirits. Byron, in fact, seemed slightly physically destroyed, but certainly not lacking in vitality.</p><p>-I am sorry we haven't been able to see each other much in the last few days-</p><p>-Ah, do not worry about it. You do not have to explain the details of your life to me. Or maybe you could just tell me how can your woman be a Spirit? And not just a Spirit, but the Heir of the Kingdom? Now I understand what you meant when you asked me to look for her!- A sly smile spread across his face and Raelle was forced to remember why she liked that boy so much. She snorted a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>-Scylla is not my woman, Byron- Her throat tightened slightly at the thought of her. She looked down, pretending nothing happened, keeping her smile intact, and Byron stood up, walking beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to him and with a blatant sigh he looked out the window.</p><p>-I recognize a female drama when I see one, Collar. And you, my dear, are in the middle of a drama. Let me help you-</p><p>Raelle refused with an excuse, rubbing her forehead, ready to complain about his annoying positivity when Byron silenced her and did not admit replies, keeping his jovial soul intact.</p><p>-You will come with me to visit the Valley and you will stop remaining closed in your thoughts, end of the story-</p><p>Raelle gave up, pushed outside by Byron's arms, and together they went out the door, one happy, the other decidedly not.</p><p>Perhaps that opportunity was just what the knight needed.</p><p> </p><p>Thus they walked together along the path that led to the city in the Valley. Raelle, more than once, tried to cast a few glances in the direction of the Royal Tree, more for fear of suddenly meeting Scylla than for the desire to see her. Byron noticed it immediately.</p><p>-She won't suddenly come out of nowhere, Rae-</p><p>Raelle hummed softly, looking down in a weak attempt to appear nonchalant.</p><p>-I know because I asked them directly. And they told me. Isn’t that fascinating?-</p><p>The blonde sighed. Was it possible that Byron, who had entered the kingdom only three days earlier, knew more about the Spirits than she did? She met Scylla when she was four, and sixteen years after that day she still knew almost nothing.</p><p> A distant voice said something, calling her, but she chased it away. There was no point in brooding over the past now. She was there to do exactly the opposite, which was to move forward.</p><p>But that voice, once again, called her.</p><p>-Did you say that you have already visited the Valley? When?- She began to converse with Byron, not listening to all those new sensations that were born in her. First the heat, then the voices.</p><p>-Just this morning-</p><p>-And do you have the energy to see it all again?-</p><p>-Someone has to cheer you up. Who better than me?-</p><p>Raelle smiled, giving him a light push with her shoulder.</p><p>-You are right-</p><p>They kept walking but the voice called her back, much closer this time. It was not inside her head, someone was really calling her, she heard it with her own ears. The two friends turned around and they both saw a breathless Glory running towards them, red in the face.</p><p>-Glory? That is why the voice sounded so familiar, it was you-</p><p>The Spirit attempted a smile before bending to her knees, complaining, saying she did not have the physique for certain things. She did not possess the breath to answer for at least two minutes, but when she calmed down she managed to spit out a few words.</p><p>-I knew... you were connected to nature! You heard me- She put a hand on Raelle's shoulder to support herself, leaving the other on the knee, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>-How long did you run, Glory?- The blonde laughed, trying to help, although she could do practically nothing but act as physical support. Did the Spirit mean that she called her through her thoughts? Through the earth? Did that mean anyone could do it or that she could do it, too? For a moment she thought about Khalida’s teachings. The kid had taught her to communicate through the wind in the same way, maybe she knew something about the elemental world after all.</p><p>-Where did you come from?- Raelle abandoned that reflection, focusing on Glory.</p><p>-From the Royal Tree- The water Spirit replied, returning to an upright position.</p><p>Those words were enough to make Raelle stiffen, a reaction that went unnoticed by Byron but not to the sensory acuity of the Spirit that, after giving her a kind look, understood her uncertainty and changed the subject.</p><p>-I wanted to know how you were, that is all. We did not get to see each other much yesterday-</p><p>Even if Raelle knew Glory was sincere, she could not help but hope that behind her presence there was a thought born from Scylla. Maybe it was she who had asked her to go in her place since she could sense her emotions. She wondered if Scylla could manage to feel her even when they were distant or if they did not share the same space.</p><p>-I am fine- She just answered, neutral.</p><p>Her expression said something else, but it was not entirely false. At that moment Raelle was feeling truly well, Glory could tell by the looseness of her shoulders, her posture, her calm and rested face. So they continued walking together towards the city, Glory and Byron exchanging some ideas about the places the boy had visited during the previous hours and Glory laughing at his amazement.</p><p>-They say that Water Spirits are enthusiastic, but you humans beat us-</p><p>Raelle, smiling, enveloped by the lightness of the company and the warmth of the sunny day, spoke without thinking.</p><p>-Scyl would say the same thing. She told me she wanted to show me thi...- shee paused mid-sentence, realizing what she had just said. The internal struggle to reunite with and avoid Scylla flared up again, but Glory looked at her smiling, without dwelling on her last words, and lightened her heart with simplicity.</p><p>-You are right. Scylla would agree-</p><p>Raelle watched her and could not stop the sensation that the gaze of the Spirit was giving her, before turning and continuing on the path illuminated by the autumn light.</p><p>
  <em>"You do not realize it, you doubt it, but you actually know Scylla more than you think"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>No matter how hard she tried to stop being amazed and dazed, Raelle could not help it, once again.</p><p>The Valley, like all the other places she had seen since she set foot inside the Kingdom, was wonderful: extravagant, colorful, open and full, pervaded by a myriad of scents; the main street that welcomed the stalls decorated for the various holidays of the year was now empty, quiet and serene. Soft music, audible by anyone and not only by Raelle's astonished ears, expanded into the air, giving peace and harmony to the senses. The energy was different from that which pervaded the plateau, more sacred and crystalline. There, everything vibrated with color and energy, with aromas and tastes. The small plants on the sides of the road were green although the season was cold and the heat that colored the cheeks of the two humans came from the thoughts of the inhabitants, made of brotherhood and unity. Every time they crossed the road with a Spirit they received a smile or a nod of the head, and everyone, from first to last, wished them health and prosperity with a bow.</p><p>After they passed the seventh in a row, Glory giggled, touching Raelle on the shoulder, who was walking with her nose up, enchanted in her observation of the upper levels of the valley where the houses were painted with all the colors she could think of.</p><p>-You know, right, that this does not happen when I walk alone?-</p><p>The knight muttered a distracted <em>what?</em>, absorbed as she was in studying a large colored curtain under which they were walking at the moment. It was made of a fabric that must have been the thinnest and softest on the face of the earth, slightly bent downwards, like a sail of a ship, attached to three high wooden poles placed at the sides of the road. It gave some repair on sunny days, even though there was no need for shelter during that season, and Raelle noticed a few more, in other colors and sizes, further down the road.</p><p>-I think Glory is saying that the Spirits greet us like that because we are with you, Rae-</p><p>-Huh? What did you say?- Raelle came back to reality, turning her head from one side to the other, left and right.</p><p>Glory laughed again, shaking her head. Byron chuckled.</p><p>-It does not matter. Enjoy the Valley, Raelle- The Water Spirit patted friendly Raelle’s back with a hand, and she did not even have to repeat it, because the knight was again greedily staring at every detail of every corner of every house, enraptured by that magic she was discovering for the first time, and that deep in her heart she wanted to share with Scylla as well.</p><p>Around the main street there were numerous houses, situated on different levels, covering the whole valley but remaining in harmony with nature, without breaking it, without disturbing it. Some followed the folds of the rock, the dells and the bumps of the earth. The tents had holes where the trees and their branches grew, and those houses that were higher up, on the slope of the valley, were held firmly against the rock by the small and innumerable roots that branched off from the main ones of the Sacred Trees of the plateau.</p><p>A few roots arrived also to the main street, and from them other leafy trees had risen. They never lost their sylvan splendor, and the fronds were gold and silver all year round, and the Spirits could climb on the trunks, tall and slender, to reach the first branches, or, the bravest and most rebellious, the top. There they could sit, finding refreshment and clean air, fruits of the most varied qualities, water that ran along the grooves and was collected in small holes that no one dug in the wood but which formed autonomously from the first years of life of the tree. Small drops also fell from the leaves, creating a kind of light drizzle that cooled anyone who passed below.</p><p>Raelle observed some young spirits playing in the shadows of one of those trees and in turn they stood motionless with their mouths open to see who could catch a drop of water first. They laughed, running after each other, and the girl smiled, deeply immersed in her own thoughts, which were <em>about Scylla, for Scylla, all Scylla</em>, and asked herself more questions. Was the Heir like that when she was young? So carefree, so happy, a bit like she had been with Tally?</p><p>Glory followed her nostalgic gaze and sensed her thoughts because she, too, was linked to the Heir; they had known each other from their childhood and she always felt sorry for her friend since the first day when Scylla did not came to play with her. She stopped coming one day, so suddenly, because she was the Heir and had the duty to be educated long before her peers.</p><p>So, Glory spoke in a low voice, gently introducing into Raelle's reflections.</p><p>-Not all Spirits are so serene at that age-</p><p>The human blinked, turning her gaze on her, listening.</p><p>-I was, - Glory smiled a smile full of melancholia, -Scylla was not as lucky as I was-</p><p>-Can you read my thoughts too?- Raelle narrowed her eyes, studying her, but the Spirit of Water shook her head, amused.</p><p>-No, only those who are united can hear each other's thoughts. I only guessed what you were thinking- She turned to watch those children who run happily under the canopy of the tree they had passed along the way.</p><p>-Scylla had to give up what she liked to do at an early age. She was four when she started studying from ancient books-</p><p>Byron kept walking beside them, not intruding on their private conversation, and Raelle looked down, torturing her fingers, thoughtful.</p><p>-Four? She was young... -</p><p>-Very young. But she could not choose another path. She was, she is the Heir-</p><p>The blonde smiled sadly, letting that information sediment in her consciousness. Free will, in those days, had proved to be a very particular factor affecting the lives of each living being, and it was making her reflect on the weight of everyone’s choices. She looked up at the sky, colored with a blue that was now welcoming the shades of yellow and orange and tried to connect to Scylla's heart for just a moment.</p><p>She heard her silence.</p><p>Scylla was repentant, and felt incredibly alone. She was thinking of her, without forcing or asking for their meeting.</p><p>That caress of presence was enough to rekindle the flame in Raelle's heart, remained quiet and clouded by her thoughts all day, and it warmed her soul, kidnapped her, made her feel a little guilty about how she reacted the previous night, running away from her like that.</p><p>-Scylla is sorry for what she said, you know. She did not tell me everything, but... she told me about what happened during the council. Of what she said about... killing her aunt- When Glory spoke those words, Raelle heard them from a different perspective: that of a rested and lucid soul, understanding and irremediably in love. She understood what Scylla had felt in that moment, she understood why she had not been able to contain her anger. The life of the Heir had always been decided by others. She always had to conform to the rules of the Spirits, to the duties that an Heir had to rightly perform, and probably no one had ever cared what she thought, what she felt. Raelle realized that she had access to some memories of Scylla's life, and that was because it was Scylla, right at that moment, who allowed it.</p><p>Her childhood ended early, the times of games had never even really begun. Her parents had chosen a betrothed for her on the exact day the two of them met for the first time in the forest; Raelle took a deep breath, struck by that still vivid image in Scylla's memory. She could see everything again, but from the point of view of the Spirit.</p><p>She saw herself, fallen to the ground, her hands pricked by the Sun roses, and her Rose, the most beautiful one, lying on the grass next to her, as if asking to be picked up and kept safe. Scylla noticed it, looked at its light, and then looked at Raelle. That little girl, so small, innocent and scared, with long blond braided hair, and clear bright eyes, similar to ice but warm and capable to love.</p><p>It was strange to perceive Scylla's emotions so clearly, especially because they were directed towards herself, and the feeling of what the heart of the Heir felt for hers took her breath away, managing to push aside anger and misunderstanding, leaving only sharing, and sweetness, and a silent apology.</p><p>Glory shook her by the arm then, tearing her away from that dimension that had opened so abruptly , and in the blink of an eye everything disappeared like a bubble. The sun was beginning its descent into the sky, the three of them were there, standing in the middle of the peaceful city street, the murmurs of the Spirits sounded like gentle whispered words, and Glory moved closer to her.</p><p>-Raelle? Everything good?-</p><p>The girl closed her eyes, hinting a smile, and with firm intention she narrowed the door of her soul, leaving Scylla free access but still asking her to give her some more time. And Scylla, although physically distant, was connected to her spirit at that exact moment and accepted without conditions.</p><p>-I am fine, Glory. Yes-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The three separated after a few hours. Raelle did not want to visit the whole Valley, so that she could discover it all with Scylla. With sunset just around the corner, Abigail and Tally were the only two people she wanted to see, having lived the daily evening routine with them for so many years. So, the knight said goodbye to Glory and Byron and retraced the same road, heading towards the plateau and to Abigail's house. She passed by the same trees, houses and small squares where several paths joined and branched out towards the most varied directions. It was when she walked beside one of the trees born from the Roots of the sacred ones that she saw Khalida leaning against the trunk, a calm expression on the face.</p><p>She was waiting for her.</p><p>-Khalida- Raelle stopped her steps, keeping her gaze fixed on the little girl, who slowly opened the eyes and turned them towards her pupil, hinting a smile.</p><p>-Raelle. You wanted to talk. Can we walk together?-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So they began to walk side by side, in silence.</p><p>Raelle was full of questions and doubts, but now that Khalida was there with her and everything was so... simple and calm, the agitation felt for a week, or rather, for four years, was gone. Khalida did not force her, she remained silent for several minutes, listening to the sound of the crickets singing in the grass or the sound of the knight's footsteps beside her on the the path.</p><p>-I am sorry I did not prepare you for what happened-</p><p>The blonde turned her head, observing the girl's face, but she was looking ahead.</p><p>-I am sure it was not easy. Emotions are not easy. But I just could not do it. There are things I am not allowed to do, this you must know-</p><p>Raelle frowned, looking back at her feet and rubbed her fingers, one by one, as she did whenever she was nervous.</p><p>-Could not you tell me about Phorcys? Did you know he would have died?-</p><p>-No, I did not, and even if I did, I could not tell you-</p><p>-Why not? I could have done something-</p><p>-You couldn't have done anything, Raelle- Khalida gave her a calm look, devoid of judgment or malice. It was the simple truth. -No one can interfere in someone else's fate, and the King's was evidently intertwined with yours. If he was not there, you  would be dead-</p><p>The knight sighed, feeling her soul calm down. Strange, knowing that since the night before the very thought of talking to Khalida had created a sense of deep frustration within her. She had thought Khalida had not revealed who she was because she did not consider her worthy, but what the child, or rather, Nature was telling her, revealed something else.</p><p>-Why did the General want to kill me?-</p><p>-That I do not know exactly, Raelle. There are things that not even I can know. When a soul loses its contact with nature, then it is difficult for me to see their heart. What I can tell you is that certain things always come back, life after life. They can happen in the same lifetime, but if they are strong enough they can also come from past incarnations-</p><p>The blonde became more attentive to those words.</p><p>-Do you mean that... I lived other times before I was born? How is it possible?-</p><p>Khalida smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears, and her face relaxed.</p><p>-I am glad to know that you are not closed to this possibility. It is called reincarnation. And yes, it means you have lived other lives in the past. Maybe something you are experiencing now comes from the ones you lived before. Certain things are destined to happen, always and in any case- She finished the sentence with a knowing smile, which aroused a lot of curiosity in Raelle.</p><p>-If you are Nature, which should not surprise me and yet it keeps surprising me every time that I think about it... why did you train me?-</p><p>Khalida looked at her and gave her a genuinely sorry smile.</p><p>-I am sorry, Raelle. I cannot tell you this. Everything affects the Plan, even an awareness received ahead of time-</p><p>At which Raelle snorted, annoyed. But could she really be stubborn with nature itself? If she already feared a possible reaction from the Queen of the Spirits who, however powerful, was still a living being similar to her, Khalida possessed unimaginable strength and wisdom that no mortal or immortal had. Even though she appeared a little girl on the outside, during the battle and even at the council, the night before, Khalida had shown a hint of what her real abilities were, and it was best not to challenge them.</p><p>-Do not think about it ahead of time, Rae. I chose you for a reason and I never do anything by accident. When the time comes you will understand. Before then, enjoy the Kingdom- The little girl smiled again, placing a hand on her arm. Raelle quickly asked another important question.</p><p>-Do you know why I have this... heat, here?- She put a hand to her chest, massaging herself, and Khalida turned serious.</p><p>-As powerful as I am there are things I cannot know, reasons unknown to me. I feel the power that causes this condition of yours, but I do not know what its origin is or what its consequences are. Only the stars can possibly know-</p><p>The blonde brightened, her eyes widening.</p><p>-So I could ask a star. Scylla has a star-</p><p>But Khalida, who knew everything from the beginning of the Earth, laughed, giving the girl an amused look.</p><p>-Raelle, stars do not speak to anyone other than their own Spirit or, when permitted, to me. And they are even more tied to the Plan than me, so... I do not think they can give you any more answers-</p><p>Raelle's shoulders slumped, showing all the knight's disappointment at that response.</p><p>After that exchange they returned to silence. Raelle thoughtful, Khalida calm.</p><p>Eventually they came to the point where the road split into a fork: on the left, the path led to the Royal Tree, on the right it reached the homes of the guests, students and teachers of the elemental schools. The little girl stopped with a sigh, rubbing her hands together and turned to Raelle, who was staring at the Tree from afar, but was closer to the direction that would lead her to her friends.</p><p>-Are you angry with me?-</p><p>The girl's light blue eyes lowered, meeting Khalida's dark gaze, and she absently bit her lip, pondering an answer.</p><p>-I don't think so, no. I would like some answers, but if you cannot give them to me...-</p><p>-You will have them. Just not now. Now you have to think about resting. To recover what you have lost, and then the moment of clarification will come- The little girl looked at her with affection, taking a step closer and putting a hand on her shoulder. From the outside that scene would have made people smile, but no one was watching them and Raelle felt she was receiving precious advice from an ancient and wise entity, which basically owed her nothing.</p><p>-I chose you because your story is important, Raelle. I am proud of what you have become-</p><p>The young human would have liked to answer that she had not done much, but something prompted her to give herself some credit, convincing her that not all human beings could say they witnessed a war between Spirits and Humans, coming out of it alive, especially after a direct confrontation with an ancient and mighty Heir. She responded with an embarrassed expression and diverted the subject, taking a few steps back.</p><p>-So I was right, Adil is not your brother-</p><p>Khalida laughed without answering her, shook her head and walked towards the Royal Tree at a slow and calm pace.</p><p>-Have a good night, Raelle-</p><p>Raelle watched her walk away, wondering where she was headed or what her intentions were, but when a cool breeze hit her, she ran her hands over her arms, trying to warm up, and the desire for home hit her stronger than ever. She inhaled deeply, raising her face to the sky already studded with some stars. Above her there was also Rigel, thoughtful and attentive to what was happening, but calm in the soul and confident of what would come. He watched the girl walk home, and with an unnoticed sparkle he looked at Antares, who returned his gaze from the other side of the cosmos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The evening was calm and silent, as was the interior of Abigail's house. Dinner was ready, not needing to be reheated, and Raelle was able to immediately sit next to her old friends to eat in silence. Tally and Abigail were strangely quiet that evening, so Raelle, who was arriving satisfied by her afternoon events, spoke between bites.</p><p>-Isn’t it nice? To be together again? After so long, and especially not arguing?- She smiled at the two lightheartedly, but Tally did not look up from the plate and Abigail seemed to ignore her. Raelle became suspicious and placed the piece of bread she was eating on the table.</p><p>-Guys? What happened?-</p><p>-Abigail got into a fight with Scylla today- Tally spat without being able to resist a second more.</p><p>The half Spirit glared at the redhead, who watched her unperturbed, and Raelle turned her head towards Abigail, surprised.</p><p>-And why the hell did you do that?-</p><p>Initially she felt offended by that information, but the more she thought about the scenario the more she found it funny: imagining Scylla, in all her power, against Abigail, impulsive and irascible, was something she would have liked to see.</p><p>-Didn't you come here because of her, yesterday?- Abigail answered dryly, continuing to sip from her bowl.</p><p>-Well, yes, but... what does this have to do with-</p><p>-It does. I wanted to defend you-</p><p>-Didn't seem to me that that was your point today, Abs... -Tally interjected, speaking in a low voice, and Raelle gave her a confused look before turning back to the other comrade in arms.</p><p>-What does that mean? Why did you fight with Scylla? I don't need to be defended-</p><p>Abigail did not answer, clenching her jaw and closing herself in stubborn silence, so Tally sighed in frustration, looking towards the ceiling.</p><p>-She did it because she is pissed-</p><p>-Pissed? And with whom? With Scylla?-</p><p>-Tally, don’t- Abigail tried to stop her.</p><p>-With her mother-</p><p>-Tally stop-</p><p>-With her mother?- Raelle moved her eyes to both friends. Abigail was watching Tally with narrowed eyes and Tally was no longer the frightened little girl who would step aside.</p><p>-Yes, her mother. We met her during the battle. And she chose... her side-</p><p>The knight frowned, focusing her gaze on Abigail, who no longer spoke and concentrated on scratching the wood of the bowl with a fingernail. Raelle remembered Petra, Abigail’s mom, and the news was not so surprising to her, recalling the first impression she had of the woman. But Abigail seemed very upset, as she had every right to be.</p><p>-Why did not you tell me? I could have-</p><p>-What? Helped me? You were with Scylla and she was obviously more important-</p><p>-Why are you angry with her? Because she stole my attention? Abigail..-</p><p>-No, - Tally leaned back in her chair, softening her gaze as she spoke, -she did it because Scylla is the perfect scapegoat for her anger-</p><p>The blonde sighed, running her hands over her eyes.</p><p>-Abigail, we only spoke a few days ago. You have to learn to trust us, don’t take out your anger on people who have nothing to do with it-</p><p>Abigail frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, stubborn in her silence, while Raelle and Tally exchanged a glance, trying to figure out how to move as they both realized how much Abigail had found herself in the middle of events with no real choice. Like everyone else. Who knows why, lives in those days seemed to be guided by something beyond their will and what happened every single day seemed inevitable, making them feel helpless and hopeless. The conversation with Khalida that afternoon, however, helped Raelle to give advice to both friends, for the wisdom received came directly from nature itself, an essence much older than all of them.</p><p>-I know it is not easy to lose someone, Abigail. But it is even worse to avoid talking about it or to hide your emotions from those you love. You won't get anything good out of it- Her gaze was firm and determined, and only when Abigail raised hers to meet it, Raelle decided to soften her expression, hinting a condescending smile. She was ignare of the fact that the other girl said basically a very similar thing to the Heir that morning.</p><p>-Will you apologize to Scylla?-</p><p>The half Spirit raised her head, staring at the wall, thoughtful and apparently annoyed.</p><p>-After she apologizes to you, maybe I will-</p><p>Tally pursed her lips, suppressing a smile and looked at Raelle, who shook her head at that answer. The knight's heart, however, was not irritated; Abigail's demeanor showed her strange way of caring for her and, given the circumstances, it was the best that Raelle could expect at the moment. She got up from the table, sighing, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.</p><p>-As you wish, Abigail. Take your time. Just, please, stop fighting with my girlfriend-</p><p>Abigail nodded briefly without needing to tell too many words as she stood up to sort out the leftovers from dinner. Tally immediately followed, almost running to take the plate from Raelle's hands and approaching her to speak at her ear as soon as Abigail was far enough from them.</p><p>-There are not enough rooms for everyone here. Today some Spirits have prepared a room for you. It is the door immediately on the right- she then calmly moved away, winking, and joined Abigail at the sink.</p><p>-Good night Raelle, rest well-</p><p>The blonde remained still for a few seconds, not understanding why Tally had felt the need to talk to her as if she just shared a secret, but the desire to keep the tranquility of the day intact was stronger than her suspicions, so she shrugged and went to the door, saying goodnight to the two friends. Abigail responded weakly, mumbling, making her smile.</p><p>When the wooden door was closed behind her, she leaned against it for a few seconds, inhaling the cold night air with her eyes closed. She received some of the answers she wanted, nothing too supernatural had happened and the hours of the day that was going to end were perhaps the most monotonous of her last year.</p><p>Silence enveloped her and muffled every little sound coming from the valley and the plain, where the last Spirits were saying goodbye to go home and rest after their daily tasks.</p><p>For the first time since she had set foot in the Spirit Kingdom, she felt true peace.</p><p>Her heart beated calmly and slowly in her chest, the heat eased slightly, giving her a desired relief; the grass under the boots was fresh and seemed very soft, so much that Raelle decided to take off her shoes to be able to feel it under her bare skin. When the ground welcomed her feet, proving she was right, Raelle sighed, grateful for that contact, leaning her head against the wood of the door and closing her eyes again. The crickets sang the last songs of late autumn, the stars were now illuminating the whole sky, and the galaxies and the nebulae, the most beautiful ones, were visible to the naked eye. The girl got up from the door with a push, massaged her neck with both hands and enjoyed the atmosphere in which she was immersed, while walking to the door of the house adjacent to Abigail's that... was ajar.</p><p>The peace in Raelle's heart intensified in such a profound way that made her doubt that it was created solely by the landscape and silence; now she was not looking at the stars, she was not focused on the freshness of the grass or the beauty of the Valley. She was facing a simple slightly opened door, which should have made her suspicious. Yet, with every inch, that peace only increased.</p><p>Raelle opened the door by pushing it with her open hand.</p><p>In the darkness of the room, sitting on the bed,</p><p>there was Scylla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The human entered the room, closing the door, and the Spirit got up from the bed, impatient.</p><p>The peace experienced previously intensified, but with it also the desire, and the confusion, and an attraction that neither of them had ever felt before. Raelle, for a second, felt the most intense yearning she had ever experienced in her life, and she parted her lips to breathe, or speak, shaken by that feeling, still beside the door, her hand gripping the handle.</p><p>Scylla approached her quickly when she realized that Raelle would speak, and she was close to her in no time, and Raelle's body ignited with a different fire than the one that had been warming her chest for a few days now. Her mind clouded, every thought lost its importance, everything she had thought to say, every word mulled over and re-elaborated, everything fell on deaf ears.</p><p>The Spirit took her hands, found them ready, and sought her gaze, and Raelle's eyes were in hers without hesitation. Instinct took over reason and their bond was more solid than ever before.</p><p>How could a single day accentuate their feelings like that? How was it possible that when the door was opened any misunderstanding had lost its weight? Raelle struggled to understand, but Scylla knew. And the answer lay in their love, far deeper than words or anger. Raelle released a hand from those of the Spirit and stroked gently her face, and Scylla placed her fingers on the girl's lips, holding back the words that were about to come out of it. She had to speak first, because if she had let Raelle speak, she would certainly have apologized for her behavior, for running away, which she had every right to do.</p><p>-Raelle... -</p><p>Scylla wanted to say something, she wanted to talk, but saying the name of the one she loved broke her conviction, and it took all her self-control to keep speaking words. The knight looked at her as if she were the only star in the sky; she was in her power, in her hands, and she would have done everything the Heir would have asked of her at that moment. Scylla felt it, and Raelle brought her face close to hers, breathing heavily, and kissed the Spirit's fingers, which were still resting on her lips.</p><p>-Rae, no... no, I cannot now. Please...- Scylla leaned her forehead against that of the girl, thus managing to avoid them getting lost in something for which there would be time later.</p><p>-I have to apologize to you, Raelle. I am sorry. For what I have done, what I have said to you-</p><p>Raelle nodded, pressing against her forehead, and moved her right hand down onto the Spirit's neck, stroking her skin, and then placing it over her heart.</p><p>-I know. I know-</p><p>Scylla pulled away from her to be able to look into her eyes, and so they did, for interminable seconds, in which their will to speak wavered, but miraculously remained standing.</p><p>-I am here just because my mother has to talk to us both. Otherwise I would have respected your request to give you space, Raelle. You must know that- Scylla held tight Raelle’s hand and brought the other one on that of the blonde, over her heart. Those words were true, and they meant to apologize, to keep a distance, but Raelle finally felt what Scylla was feeling now that she was close to her, and she did not need words to understand and know how true the Spirit's apologies were.</p><p>-I believe you, I... -</p><p>Why was it so difficult to talk? Why was all the frustration gone away? Perhaps, with the passage of time it would return together with rationality, together with logic, but at that moment the only thing Raelle felt was the craziest desire to complete her Union with Scylla. She would forgive her Spirit even if it was too early to do so, she would do everything in her power to stay with the one she loved. And as Raelle could feel what Scylla felt, Scylla understood the nature of Raelle's thoughts, and smiled, closing her eyes, leaning her head on the knight's strong shoulder, because if she had not done so she would not have been able to refrain from kissing her.</p><p>-Raelle, the Kingdom accentuates every emotion, Spirits accentuate every emotion. And I am the Heir, one of the most powerful Spirits. Do you understand what it means? You are ready to do all this because you are a human, and love blinds you, and my energy blinds you, but it is not right. It is not fair that you forgive me like this- Her words trembled, the smile on her lips wavered, as the memory of the taste of Raelle's mouth invaded her memory, and her senses, as well as Raelle's, that were connected to hers. Desire between them grew, and in the back of the Spirit’s throat resonated a little moan of frustration. Because Raelle was not blind, emotions did not made her irrational; thay made her stronger.</p><p>-Raelle. Stop us, I cannot do it alone- Scylla's voice came out with an unstable whisper, she squeezed Raelle's arms, and the human regained control over her body, taking a step away.</p><p>It was difficult. Extremely difficult to stay apart now that they were together. It had been difficult to face all the past years apart, it had been difficult to understand each other's anger, but now, in the darkness of the same room, away from prying ears and disturbing eyes, finally close and relatively in peace, it was worse. They were like gravity and oxygen, one for the other, inevitably attracted and alive thanks to each other's existence. They looked respectively into electric blue and magnetic silver eyes, intensely, but at the door, someone suddenly knocked, mercilessly breaking their dimension.</p><p>Scylla took a breath and bowed her head, smiling sadly.</p><p>It was not a deep sadness but an emotion more like sacrifice and awareness that a few more days of suffering were useful and right for both of them. Raelle mimed her condescending expression before opening the door.</p><p>Hecate was standing in front of the doorway, a look of deep understanding on her face, as usual, but this time it was a bit different: a hint of affection colored her eyes as she placed them on Raelle, so much so that the girl felt no less or diverse from the Queen. That was a mother's gaze, and Hecate was addressing it to her, exactly like two nights before when they met on the stairs of the Royal Tree.</p><p>-Excuse me, my daughters. This cannot wait. Can I come in?-</p><p>She glanced at Scylla, who nodded, letting her know that she had managed to do what she came for.</p><p>So the Queen entered, beginning to report the reason behind her visit.</p><p>-Khalida came to us before our evening meal and we conferred. She brought news of some Spirits of the Eastern Kingdom who tried to contact her through a very ancient method, used only by the Death Spirits-</p><p>Raelle turned her head to Scylla, who smiled faintly at her, confirming with a small nod what her mother was saying, and Hecate continued.</p><p>-Exactly, Raelle. We think that there is at least one Spirit of Death still alive in the Eastern Kingdom. The message was sent by the one who called herself the leader of the rebellion, and she has news of the General. General Alder-</p><p>-What?- Raelle sat down on the bed, keeping all her attention on the Queen, who was standing in the center of the room. Scylla came immediately beside her fiancée and placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly, as no one else had ever done before.</p><p>-I know. Strange as it is, my aunt made a deal with them a long time ago. And they, having been detached from the Kingdom for many generations, saw in her a possibility of victory in case of conflict-</p><p>Raelle listened to her, then turned to the queen.</p><p>-Did Phorcys know?-</p><p>Hecate's face did not change in appearance, but something inside her snapped anyway upon hearing the name of her companion.</p><p>-No, he never told me anything about it. He did not know-</p><p>-So what do they want from us?-</p><p>The knight bit her tongue once she realized she had said <em>us</em> and not <em>you</em>, but Scylla tightened her grip on her shoulder, looking intently at her. Hecate replied before her daughter could.</p><p>-The Spirit leader of the rebellion has requested a meeting in neutral territory. She says she and some members, most of them, no longer follow the General's command after what happened-</p><p>-How did they know? From the General? Doesn't it take weeks to get to the Eastern Kingdom?- The human looked respectively at Queen and Heir, searching for confirmation. Scylla nodded, letting her mother explain.</p><p>-Yes. But they found out earlier, and I do not think my sister returned east. When such clashes occur, energy is perceptible everywhere, and the Spirits of Death are more prone to this perception. They must have known the same day, and they have arranged accordingly. However, they have not explained the details of their decision, as they hope to meet us to talk-</p><p>-Speak? And where?-</p><p>-On an island, under the protection of Astrea, my ancestor- Scylla replied.</p><p>-You two will go- Hecate said quietly, and the girls both turned to look at her; her child surprised, the other incredulous.</p><p>-Mother.. what? Us, do you mean me and Raelle?-</p><p>-That is exact. I must stay here as Heir and Queen. But you, Scylla, are the next queen, and you are second only to me, while Raelle is your betrothed, if what I feel is correct. It is right that you are the ones to go, as an alliance could be created between the two Kingdoms, and you will be the next Sovereigns of the Western Kingdom-</p><p>-What if it is a trap?- Raelle broke Hecate's explanation, suspicious, but the Queen smiled kindly, understanding her doubt.</p><p>-It is not likely. There are ancient codes among the Spirits, and one of these is to come to a meeting willing to open their Soul Door. The Spirit who contacted Khalida did so, following every rule of honor. Khalida was able to make sure of her honesty. In addition, we have been told that she would take with her and some trusted Spirits a prisoner held hostage by the General, returning him to his people. Gerit Buttonwood-</p><p>Raelle gasped, clenching her fists on her legs.</p><p>-I have not heard from him for years. He is an old friend of Abigail's, and he is a half Spirit-</p><p>-You know him, good. This should suffice as proof. I would like to wait for peace to be re-created in the Kingdom, - she looked at her daughter, then at Raelle with a gentle look, -but I can not. Sarah has retreated for now, the Goddess only knows where, but she could come out again at any moment. We are not allowed to stay here doing nothing, as we have done for too long. The Council puts pressure on our family, and tomorrow Scylla and I will go to the Palace to communicate our decision-</p><p>Raelle nodded, glancing at Scylla, who appeared quiet and silent.</p><p>Hecate noticed their energy concentrating among them, so she moved towards the door.</p><p>-That is all I needed to say, now we can rest, we need it. Raelle, the ship leave in three days, the journey will last almost two weeks. The island where the meeting will take place is one of those that my mother's spirit watches over, but it is very far away, located in the open sea. Some Spirits will help you prepare what you need. If you have any questions I am at your disposal-</p><p>Raelle nodded, not thinking in the least about the possibility of turning down that mission. Spirits never questioned the Rulers' authority and demands, but even Raelle, who did not belong to their species, felt compelled to do anything to stop the General's threat. Besides, leaving Scylla's side was, now more than ever, unthinkable.</p><p>The Queen, having finished her speech, opened the door, stopping only when only a strip of the long celestial robe she was wearing was left inside the room.</p><p>-Scylla?-</p><p>-I am coming with you, mother-</p><p>The Heir moved away from Raelle slowly, lingering with her hand where she gripped her beloved's shoulder, and Raelle stood from the bed, looking at her with a silent question. Scylla heard it and looked at her mother, speaking with just a whisper.</p><p>-I will arrive in a moment-</p><p>Hecate nodded and closed the door behind her.</p><p>As soon as they were alone, Scylla quickly turned, placing a hand behind the back of Raelle's neck and pulling her close with force. She kissed her without waiting for Raelle's consent or opinion, because she felt that that was what the knight wanted, too, and to affirm that awareness were Raelle's arms that promptly surrounded the Spirit, squeezing her against her body with possessiveness and eagerness and desire for her, only for her. In that instant Raelle understood that Scylla was now her home, that it always had been. Perhaps -as Khalida told her- not only from that life, but since the beginning of time. With the thought, her touch became more gentle, but no less eager.</p><p>Scylla moved an inch away from her lips to speak, their fast breathing made everything more difficult, but the energy she was receiving from that contact with Raelle was more than enough.</p><p>-Stay, please- Raelle first spoke against her mouth, making Scylla smile, the same way she had smiled at her in their dreams, before they met.</p><p>-Raelle... -</p><p>-I want to know you, I want to know everything about you-</p><p>Scylla stroked her face without moving away, fully enjoying the contact and the warm breath of Raelle's words on her skin.</p><p>-You know my heart... with that you will know everything about me. But there are not just good things. I am angry, Raelle. I am unfair, at times, and instinctive, and I do not think about the consequences of my actions... -</p><p>-And I love you, I love everything about you... -</p><p>A short sighed laugh escaped Scylla as she continued to feel Raelle under her palms, as she felt the other girl's hands on her back, behind her shoulder blades, at the base of her spine.</p><p>-I am yours, Scylla, I cannot, and I do not want to be anything else... -</p><p>Scylla then pulled away, looking into her eyes, finding Raelle’s Door wide open. She took her face between warm luminous hands, and once again joined their lips in a slow, intense kiss. It was not such because their union was impossible, it was truly the opposite. That was the only thing they both wanted. Yet Scylla was determined not to stay for the night, and Raelle understood why, even if she did not fully agree with the reason.</p><p>-I am yours, Rae. I have been from the first moment I saw you, and perhaps even before then- the Heir whispered against her, with her eyes still closed. -But you are yours, before you are mine. And you deserve the space you asked for-</p><p>Raelle slightly groaned with her mouth shut, tightening her grip on the Heir, and Scylla smiled, her eyes lit up a bluer blue than the night sea kissed by moonlight.</p><p>-We can see each other in the meantime, if you want. And in three days we will get together and set sail on our first voyage-</p><p>-I want to join you, Scylla. How long do I still have to wait?-</p><p>The Heir laughed a little louder, giving that blissful sound to Raelle's ears, who finally heard it again after what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>-The coronation is not far off. It will take place during the Yule celebrations according to the tradition of my people. And then... Waiting is fun, isn't it?- A note of irony veiled the last words of the Spirit, making Raelle laugh. The knight opened her eyes, too, to fix them on those of her beloved.</p><p>-It is not fun at all, no- she joked, easing the pressure with which she held Scylla to herself, and the Spirit took the opportunity to get away from her, starting to tell her the hardest goodbye, that of lovers who wish to unite but that both know is not the right time.</p><p>-You forgot this in your room- Scylla took out something from a small purse that was hunged with a silver lanyard to the belt she was wearing; it was their Sun Rose, bright as ever, even more so than when Raelle had plucked it from its bush. The girl's clear eyes settled on the flower, smiling, and then returned to look at Scylla's.</p><p>-This flower always knows how to get back to us-</p><p>The Spirit handed it to her but did not let go as Raelle's hand caught its stem. They both remained united thanks to the flower, which intensified its color even more, and indeed, seemed to renew itself.</p><p>-How we continue to find ourselves-</p><p>Scylla's gaze turned mischievous, but it was only an instant. Raelle was about to answer when the Heir left her the flower and went to the door, opening it.</p><p>-I will not disappear like I did in our dreams, Raelle. And we will no longer have to wait for a dream to meet... - She gave her a last smile and then, without closing the door, she walked away towards the plain, towards the Royal Tree.</p><p>The knight watched her move on the grass, almost weightless. Her feet left no trace on the green expanse, and the moonlight illuminated her figure, giving her beauty, royalty and an aura of mystery that reminded Raelle of every time she had dreamed of her.</p><p>Only this time they were together, and that was not a farewell, but the most beautiful good night she had ever received.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(December is coming and I have to write my fanfic for the solstice fic exchange, so... I will write that one and then I'll write something special before the new chapter. A prologue of this story, and that will be a gift. <br/>You, who are reading, (shh, keep our secret. *eyes emoji*) know that it's for you.<br/>I'll do my best to keep working, fear not, I won't leave this story because it's my most precious baby.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Long desired nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone needs this. These two absolutely needs this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bup. Surprise!<br/>I know what I said. Well, I changed my mind because I wanted to write this chapter so bad, and it feels so perfect.<br/>A little advice: if you read it during the evening/night it will hit different, for sure. highly recommended.<br/>Another advice for a specific person: if you want to read it all and not write while reading, do it. Because it feels very nice. Especially for a reader. So, highly recommended.<br/>I'll leave you to it and I'll hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gZLp4zBkfw">this</a> isn't the perfect soundtrack for them, well. Ignore my romantic dreams.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following days passed very quickly and, above all, they were simple, lively and really interesting. There was something exquisite in meeting but not interacting.</p><p>Scylla, every day, woke up in a better mood than the day before thanks to the awareness of what her mother had said to her, along with Glory’s advices and yes, also because of Raelle's father. She had never really sought the approval of others, but she had to admit that receiving it from Edwin had been a pleasant and unexpected surprise. Plus, thinking and focusing on Raelle allowed her to finally feel her father closer, free from the oppression of emotions. Not from their weight, but she still did not expect to feel absolutely well after such a short time, since by now her bond with Raelle was solidifying and this exponentially increased the intensity of each of her emotions.</p><p>Raelle, on the other hand, was finally able to breathe more freely: her chest lightened immediately after the evening meeting with Scylla and that night she had slept so well that her body started working at dawn, rested and happy. The chirping of the birds woke her up and a relaxed smile was immediately printed on the lips, a more unique than rare opportunity for her.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the first day, a few minutes after dawn, Khalida showed up in front of her room. She obviously knew Raelle was there. The knight opened the door, briefly expecting to find Scylla on the other side, even though that seemed unlikely after what they had said the previous day; in fact, her perception was improving with her stay in the Spirit Kingdom. After all, she had been trained by Nature itself for nearly four years.</p><p>-Khalida, good morning-</p><p>The child smiled at her, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>-You are improving, Raelle, good! Now get ready, it is time to go-</p><p>-Go?- Raelle peeked over the threshold to look left and right, but there was no one but them. She yawned, shifting her gaze to the sun still hidden behind the dense and very long layer of trees of the eastern forest. -Go where?-</p><p>Khalida raised an eyebrow and hinted at a smile.</p><p>-Did you think I would leave you here gloating with your girlfriend? No miss. Let's resume training. Come on- Without waiting for her, she turned on her heels and started walking.</p><p>-Wait... now? I haven't even had breakfast- Laughed Raelle, leaning with her shoulder against the door frame.</p><p>Khalida did not stop on the path, and the knight did not see her sly smile.</p><p>-Khalida? I have not yet... Did you hear me? I just woke up ten minutes ago!-</p><p>The little girl went further and further away.</p><p>-Has it ever been a problem in the past? If you do not hurry you will not see where I am going. You slipping, Raelle? A bit too young for that-</p><p>-Bloody h..- Raelle rushed into the room, looking for the clothes she had worn the day before, which she had finally folded over the back of a small chair in front of the desk. But when she reached out to grab them she saw, on the wooden surface of the table, new ones, apparently more comfortable and definitely suitable for her. For a moment she forgot that she had to hurry to follow Nature and remained observing the beautiful long-sleeved linen tunic, embellished with small golden threads that could only be seen when placed in contrast with a source of light. The breeches were simpler, their color reminiscent of blood, but only a little darker. She smiled, clutching the soft fabric in her hands, not being able to help but think that Scylla probably had brought them with her the night before.</p><p>When the realization of being expected hit her back, she dressed quickly and before going out, she took the rose with her, determined not to leave it again, alone in an empty room. She always wanted to keep it close to her heart, reserving it the place where it belonged.</p><p>Then she ran out of the small place forgetting to lock the door, but who would ever enter a small and bare room in the Spirit Kingdom? She did not think in the slightest, once again, that no one would dare enter because she was Scylla’s companion, the future Queen.</p><p>-Raelle, if you take a second longer I will make you count the blades of grass today, and you won't leave until you have counted them all- Khalida said aloud, far away, but Raelle was able to hear her voice next to her ears, it was probably a Nature ability.</p><p>-I am coming, wait!- She ran across the plain, breathing deep, feeling happy. Her face hit by the autumn breeze, her hair ruffled by the cold air, bare feet that made the frozen frost creak with a very slight sound on the invisible path on the grass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla watched Raelle run towards the forest with a smile, feeling the knight's happiness in her heart. Her cheeks turned red at the feeling and not from the cold. She looked up into the sky, at the stars, and then closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.</p><p>-Thank you, father. For showing me the way-</p><p>She heard no answer, but she did not care for the moment, feeling happy and serene. She then returned her eyes to the door of Abigail's house and walked out of her hiding place, headed right there. Scylla hesitated just a second before knocking but, when she did, she finally regained her sovereign aura: powerful, capable and inferior to none.</p><p>The voices inside were calm and quiet, they all had to be awake and ready for their days. The approaching footsteps, Scylla heard, were more than two. Tally, Abigail and, to her surprise, Glory, answered the door.</p><p>The redhead opened her mouth, surprised and amazed by her presence there, Abigail narrowed her eyes and Glory tried a very funny expression. Scylla looked at them all with a very small smile, taking at least three seconds to observe each one.</p><p>-Ladies, good morning-</p><p>-Scyll- I mean, Heir! Good morning to you- Tally bowed awkwardly, then pulled herself up abruptly, making a few long locks flutter around her shoulders.</p><p>-Princess- Abigail gave her one of her usual looks.</p><p>Glory, on the other hand, passed the two girls walking to her side, touching her arm.</p><p>-Scyl! Good morning, have you slept well? How are you? What are you doing here?-</p><p>Scylla fully enjoyed everyone's embarrassment, feeling in her hands the power to burst the bubble of tension at any moment. But who would she have been if she had done it after just a few seconds, simply like that? No, now that she was finally feeling better she was determined to relive the wonderful situations that made her feel in control.</p><p>-I could ask you the same question, Glory, but...- she moved her torso towards the other two and looked directly at Tally, -actually, I am here to talk to Tally-</p><p>-To me?- The girl's skin turned just of a slight lighter shade of pink and Scylla refrained from commenting on that evident panic with a laugh.</p><p>-With Tally? Why… is that about what I told you yesterday?- Glory lowered her voice cautiously.</p><p>-Have a good day, Glory- The Heir dismissed her with an impenetrable smile, and Glory immediately gave up.</p><p>-Yes, sure, see you later-</p><p>Then the Fire Spirit took an interest in Abigail, while the half Spirit did not move an inch from the threshold; she crossed her arms across her chest, narrowing her gaze, while Scylla did not change her calm expression even an inch.</p><p>-You won't order me what to do, princess-</p><p>-I am not ordering you to do anything, in fact-</p><p>The two held that challenge for a few seconds before Tally pushed her friend with one hand, inviting her to go.</p><p>-Abigail, go, come on. We will just talk, right?-</p><p>Abigail began to walk accompanied by Tally's push without moving away her gaze from Scylla's.</p><p>-Have an amazing day, Abigail- The Heir enjoyed every sensation of victory she felt rising inside in the face of the instant defeat of the tallest girl.</p><p>-You too, princess- Abigail pretended to bow in a curtsy to say the least terrible. Then she walked away, but before she took too many steps, Scylla speak one last time loudly enough to be heard.</p><p>-It is <em>Heir</em>, for you-</p><p>The girl grunted in annoyance, stamping her feet as she walked away, and Scylla finally widened her smile.</p><p>Oh, it felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside the small house, Scylla looked around, waiting for permission to sit, as expected of any well-mannered Spirit. Tally hurriedly pulled out a chair for her.</p><p>-Please, sit down-</p><p>-Thank you, Tally. You are very kind- The Heir offered her a smile of circumstance but sincere, and sat down, then resting her hands on the surface of the table.</p><p>-Is it for Glory? You want us not to meet? If you do not approve of our friendship I can-</p><p>Scylla stopped her, holding up a hand.</p><p>-Do what you prefer, do not think I am jealous- She laughed briefly, following with her index finger one wood grain in the table before her eyes.</p><p>-Oh, good- Tally shrugged, relaxing against the chair and her face took on color, too. -So... why are you here?-</p><p>Scylla looked up, casting a quick glance around the room.</p><p>-Are we alone?-</p><p>Tally followed her gaze even if she already knew the answer to the question, a little confused.</p><p>-Hum, yes, yes, we are alone. Why?-</p><p>-Good. Because I wanted to ask you how humans have sex-</p><p> </p><p>If Tally had been in the middle of a meal she would certainly be suffocated. The human nearly choked on her own spit at those words. Scylla looked at her calmly, as if that was the most natural thing to say to someone you hardly knew.</p><p>-Sorry what?-</p><p>The Spirit moved her hands from the top of the table onto her lap, calm, not understanding how Tally could not comprehend such simple words.</p><p>-It was my desire to ask you how humans have sex. More precisely what Raelle likes. I have read something about it but it is mostly information that I believe to be inaccurate, written by Spirits who believed humans to be... barbarous creatures. I do not know what is true or not, they talked about rolling in the mud, particular positions or even using some tools-</p><p>Tally interrupted her, red in the face.</p><p>-With all due respect, H-Heir. I do not know what Raelle likes and I am not sure I want to know-</p><p>Scylla looked sorry.</p><p>-Am I embarrassing you? Forgive me- She looked away from Tally’s extremely embarrassed gaze, moving thoughtfully her eyes on the window. -Humans are stranger than I thought on the matter-</p><p>Then she looked up, putting more gentleness in her voice.</p><p>-Do you not talk about your sexual experiences with each other?-</p><p>The other girl froze on her chair, or rather, she flared up, feeling completely out of place.</p><p>-No, no, we do not talk about it at all-</p><p>-Oh... - The Heir seemed really sorry to have made her uncomfortable.</p><p>-I had some clues from the time Abigail commented on it. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. I beg your pardon-</p><p>Scylla stood up, now slightly embarrassed. She brought her fingers at her reddened cheeks, then watched them take the same color, as the body of a Spirit could do so. Before almost uniting with Raelle, that would have never happened to her.</p><p>-Oh, for the Goddess. I will leave immediately and let you to your day- She put the chair back under the table, bowing her head courteous, greeting the girl, then grabbed the handle of the nearby door and pulled it down, ready to take the leave.</p><p>-Wait!- Tally stood up, too, making the Heir turn her head with curiosity.</p><p>-Maybe… maybe I could still be useful. I can explain to you, in general, how it works, you know. I cannot speak for Raelle but I can tell you what I like, how different can we ever be?- Tally let out an awkward chuckle and Scylla closed the door, smiling gently at her.</p><p>-It would be very helpful. Thank you-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle fell to the ground, exhausted and sweating; her shirt clung to the skin of her torso and her chest rose and fell breathlessly, filling her lungs with air at great speed.</p><p>-I did not remember spiritual exercise was so difficult-</p><p>-Have you already forgotten, Raelle? You already knew it- Khalida laughed, sitting on a tall branch of a nearby tree. -Come on. When you are rested we will resume with the first steps of physical projection-</p><p>Raelle opened one eye, licking her dry lips and brushing her hair back from her forehead.</p><p>-Physical projection? Like... go with meditation to another place?-</p><p>-No, like really moving your physical body from one place to another for a few seconds or minutes-</p><p>-Oh, incredible-</p><p>Khalida looked critically at her.</p><p>-If you have the energy to talk you have energy to resume training-</p><p>Raelle laughed, then coughing from the fatigue and the cold that entered her throat.</p><p>-You are crazy, Khalida-</p><p>The little girl smiled jovially, straightening her back and swinging her legs in the air.</p><p>-Some say I am, yes. Now get up, enough of the jokes-</p><p>Raelle sat up, removing a few blades of grass from her blond hair, while an illumination suddenly caught her, as if it were not solely hers. -I have a question-</p><p>The girl sighed thoughtfully, coming down from the tree with a light and fast jump. She landed safely on two feet after a nearly three-meter flight.</p><p>-When do you have no questions, Raelle?-</p><p>-How long does it take to learn physical projection?-</p><p>Khalida narrowed her eyes, trying to understand the reason for that curiosity.</p><p>-It depends on the student's commitment. Why?-</p><p>Raelle nodded, pulling herself to her feet and blissfully ignoring the child's inquiring gaze.</p><p>-And... is the whole body projected or... can it also be done on individual parts of the body?-</p><p>Khalida narrowed her eyes even more, until they were only to two slits.</p><p>-Why are you asking this question?-</p><p>Raelle shook her head, bending her knees again and raising her arms to the meditative posture she had been doing all morning.</p><p>-Just curiosity-</p><p>Khalida passed her, humming thoughtfully, walking with slow steps.</p><p>-Sure. Fair- She turned on her heels, planting herself four meters away, ready to do her part in training, but before resuming she concluded with the shrewdest of smiles.</p><p>-I could feel your human hormones on fire even from miles away, Raelle-</p><p>The blonde ignored her, keeping her eyes closed, but her face inevitably took on a more intense pink hue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the evening of the first day, Raelle returned home accompanied by her teacher, disheveled, tired and sweaty. She was laughing and joking with Khalida about something when the two met Scylla on the path, also headed for her home.</p><p>Raelle stopped short, staring in delight at the Spirit.</p><p>The knight was still slightly out of breath, having just finished the last workout of the day, and Scylla did not notice that detail more than the others: not more than the disheveled hair, not more than her clothes adhering to the muscles of the arms and thighs and not more than the rigid nerves of the neck, which dipped into the groove between the exposed collarbones...</p><p>-Raelle. Good evening-</p><p>Khailda remained beside the human, moving her gaze from one to the other, giving them a few moments together.</p><p>-Scylla. Good, good evening- Raelle hastened to take the Heir's hand to be able to give a kiss on the back of it, but as soon as Scylla understood her intentions she took her hand out of Raelle's grip when it was only a short distance from the blonde's lips.</p><p>The clear gaze of the knight immediately sought her stormy sea, her brow furrowed slightly, showing confusion and the mute question of why she had avoided their contact.</p><p>Scylla smiled at her, sending her heart a clear answer, rejoicing when she saw Raelle's throat move in a nervous and profuse swallow.</p><p>-You have something- The Spirit leaned towards her, removing with soft fingertips a small piece of grass stuck to the skin that covered Raelle’s jaw. The blonde watched her face the whole time without blinking, then she did not resist and lowered the eyes to the rosy lips of the Heir, running her tongue over her own.</p><p>Scylla took a breath, walking away, taken aback by that low blow Raelle had just thrown at her in her mind, with her not truly innocent thoughts.</p><p>-I am all gross, sorry- The girl cleverly closed the door to her soul, pushing her out of those inner desires.</p><p>-No- Scylla looked at her from head to toe, assuming the most idyllic mischievous expression that the human had ever seen in her life. -No, you are not-</p><p>It was then that Khalida allowed herself to intervene, rolling her eyes, and began to push Raelle towards Abigail's house.</p><p>-Alright. This way, Raelle. You need rest if you hope to wake up again at dawn tomorrow. Goodnight, Scylla-</p><p>-Goodnight, Nature-</p><p>Raelle, pushed by her teacher, turned her head, keeping eye contact with the Heir for many more steps. She folded her lips in a smile full of silent words and unspoken promises, and that smile only widened and lighten up even more when Scylla reserved the same intentions for her through the magnificent color of her eyes, lit with love.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>On the second day, Raelle asked Khalida to teach her how to consciously dream and how to ask for permission within a different dream realm.</p><p>Nature snorted, amused, but satisfied her desire since the girl had managed to finish her training in no time that day, willing as she was to want to learn that specific technique.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla, on the other hand, spent her morning on something no one knew anything about apart from her and Edwin: she began training with Raelle's father, holding a wooden sword with her hands for the first time.</p><p>To Edwin's delight, the Spirit was gifted and able to assimilate and put into practice any new notion in very few attempts.</p><p>-You have a natural talent, Scylla- He said satisfied before lunch, wiping the sweat from his forehead. She was certainly not as agile or strong or even as experienced as his daughter or Abigail were. However, for someone who had never really fought in their life, Scylla was truly amazing.</p><p>The Spirit did the same thing after tying her hair with a bark fiber rubber band so as not to wet it with the sweat that beaded her neck, and smiled contentedly as she caught her breath.</p><p>-Raelle told me that in more than one occasion-</p><p>She bitterly regretted her choice of words, remembering that humans were much more easily embarrassed than Spirits. Edwin sniffed and hinted a fast smile, ending their exchange with those two single sentences, partly because he was a man and partly because he did not even want to start thinking about what Scylla meant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the afternoon of the second day, Scylla and Hecate headed to the Valley for a walk, but also because that day there was the weekly market along the main street. They liked to personally choose food and objects useful during the daily life, they hardly sent other Spirits to do those errands for them despite being the current Sovereigns.</p><p>At a stall along the way, Raelle and Abigail were admiring some swords, a novelty of the market: some Earth Spirits had thought of starting to produce them for the future Queen and her father to pay homage to their courage and inform them of how welcome their presence was in the Kingdom. Scylla sensed them from afar, Hecate too, since the two girls possessed a very strong aura together, so they both headed in their direction, very casually. The two friends were immersed in a discussion about the quality of the blade, running their fingers along the metal and then over the edge, testing how sharp it was.</p><p>-I do not know, Abi. I want my sword to b- Raelle stopped her sentence midway, feeling a shiver run down her spine, as if a fresh finger had slipped under her shirt and was traveling vertebra by vertebra upon the supporting line of her body. She turned her head several times, looking for Scylla, sensing her presence, but did not see her; the Spirit, in fact, was purposely exploiting the large amount of presences to disguise her own colors and was observing her beloved from afar.</p><p>Finally, when Raelle was distracted by something Abigail said, she approached, touching the human waist with light hands and, as she walked, just whispered a teasing <em>‘hi love’</em>.</p><p>Raelle just had time to turn around to see Scylla walk away with a contented smile on her face, beside her mother. Hecate turned her head to greet her and the knight returned it, trying her best to bow her head while feeling a bit dizzy.</p><p>Abigail became aware of what was happening only after she asked her friend a question and received no answer for too many seconds. The half Spirit moved backward, seeing past Raelle's head, curious as to what attracted her attention, but when she realized it was Scylla she snorted, returning to the swords.</p><p>-Have you two made up?-</p><p>-Mh? What?- Raelle did not turn her head yet, repaying the gesture previously sent to her by Scylla with very not platonic thoughts. When the Heir turned around for a moment, giving her an incendiary look, she felt satisfied.</p><p>Abigail pinched her arm then, forcing her to interrupt that dangerous exchange of intimate invitations and challenges, bringing her friend back to the reality of the weapon bank, so boring, metallic and really distant from the exciting scent of Scylla's skin.</p><p>For a second longer, taken by that thought, Raelle narrowed her eyes, retaining in her receptors the aroma she had perceived when the Spirit passed behind her: it was not just natural skin, Scylla had put something extra on purpose, definitely inviting, definitely bewitching. If that perfume could have talked, it would have said <em>chase me</em>.</p><p>The blonde smiled to herself, thinking of the amount of satisfaction the Fire Spirit felt at the moment, inviting her so shamelessly but aware of what they both had established.</p><p>-Raelle!- Abigail's voice violently tore those perfect sensations, demolishing them completely.</p><p>-What, Abigail?- Raelle glared at her, using her same annoyed voice while Abigail grinned, returning to inspect the corner of the table dedicated to scourges.</p><p>-Have you made your peace, yes or no?-</p><p>-Yes, Abigail. Yes. We made peace-</p><p>-Are you sure? Because from the way you look at each other it seems that you did something else-</p><p>-Shut up, you idiot- Raelle pushed her playfully, hiding her smile with a cough. -You think about apologizing to her instead of making assumptions about my love life-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night arrived and, with it, the stars began to shine above the Spirit Kingdom, marking the end of the penultimate day before the journey that the Heir and her future bride would undertake. It was decided by the Council and the Queen on the first of the three days that a minimum number of Spirits would take part in the trip to ensure help, support and protection for the two future Sovereigns of the Kingdom; Raelle decided she would ask Abigail and Tally to accompany her.</p><p>And while the constellations became brighter and brighter as the sun disappeared behind the western Mountains, each inhabitant sank into a happy sleep, freer than any other they had experienced in recent weeks, as Raelle and Scylla also did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night is silent, there is no cloud in the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each star watches over her, the light of the moon filters through the leaves but her heart does not calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not calm because the fire has lit up and vibrates,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>alive,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>alive like never before,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a new sensation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is dreaming, but she is not alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is chosen by who is with her:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Place, time, sounds, feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moves her hands placed on the lap towards the sides of the body, feeling the softness of her bed, the cool breeze on the skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>coming from the window that shows a plain in full spring and not immersed in late autumn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla moves slowly her eyes, observes the dark corners of the room, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>those where the moonlight does not reach,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and that is where she sees Raelle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>standing, leaning against the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can feel her calm breath getting a bit more agitated,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her hands starts to tremble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When did she learn to enter dreams?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is happy about it but also surprised, because Raelle is human,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exquisitely human...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No mortal can do it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yet there she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They share silence for a few seconds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the girl moves away from the wall and walks towards her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla moves the pillow back and pulls herself up, placing her weight on her forearms,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>breathing fast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels so nice to be in the same dream again after so long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes follow the figure of Raelle who gets closer, more and more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>more... and more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So slow it hurts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not speak,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she stares into her eyes, she grins,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she willingly throws fuel on her fire,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>enjoying observing her reaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla swallows, and squeezes the sheets with her fingers and also her legs, trying to calm those flames she can never control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only ones under Raelle's control and not hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Scyl"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is a whisper, a hint of a voice, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but it is enough to tie her lungs together:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that voice becomes the master of her breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Raelle .."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight lowers herself, puts her hand on the soft flower blankets of the bed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she does not look away from her eyes for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the other hand follows, accompanying the previous one,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and a knee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then the other,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until she slowly reaches Scylla, dominating her with her own body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but without touching it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> without grazing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla lower herself, following that movement like a stream of water meeting another and dives into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes back to rest her head on the pillow,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's hands find hers and turn them around;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>callus hardened fingertips fly over the skin of her palms,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so slow,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla feels them gentle and sweet, not at all vulgar or devoid of feminine finesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They move and touch on the nerves of the wrists, on the small veins that pass alongside,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and there they grab, squeezing, but not pressing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's hands accompany Scylla's arms until</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they come high above the head of the Spirit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the knight's face is a short distance from hers, breathing the same air, while their lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>share the ghost of a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle observes every line, every detail, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>then moves her gaze down on Scylla’s exposed skin, which lights up to be looked at, seen and touched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle does not touch her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stands with her knees around her hips, hands closed around her wrists, above her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, too, allows herself to look at her human. And it is a vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle wears a wide white shirt kept closed by only a couple of buttons in front of her abs. Scylla can observe for the first time the toned skin and the shadows of definition, accentuated by the moonlight that filters through the cotton of the garment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the look goes up on the girl's breasts,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>free from the usual bandage that the knight uses daily,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she immediately think about what Tally told her that morning, about what Raelle might like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She returns to look up at her lover after a long time, finding those eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ready, painted with a note of conscious instigation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like what you see?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moves her head, placing her lips against the Heir’s ear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla moans, unable to contain herself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and raises her pelvis, hating the blankets that separate their bodies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle returns to look into the eyes of the most ethereal color in the world,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>draws light lines, with her index and middle fingers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>on the inside of Scylla's wrists, causing her to tremble beyond her control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to make love with me, Scylla?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time Raelle whispers hot air against her lips, and Scylla attempts to capture her mouth in a kiss,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the girl moves away just enough to stop her, filling the silence of the room with one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>very low, very satisfied laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attractive, in full control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Promises to hell,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>waiting to oblivion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla moves under the grip of her lover,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>moaning weakly, nodding, taken aback by that meeting, by emotions, by excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods, and nods again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she runs her tongue over her parted lips,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she feels her pupils dilate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and fixes them in Raelle's, expanded in equal measure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight's conviction falters in front of that vision; she frowns for a moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in an obvious effort to maintain control. Scylla knows she can convince her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she knows she possess that power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want it, I want to make love with you, Raelle. Now"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May the stars damn those words,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because Raelle smiles and moves away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not giving her what she most desires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We cannot do it, though"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The head of the Heir follows that of the knight, still seeking her lips,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Raelle knows that only a kiss can destroy her promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Therefore she does not grant it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because my oath is sacred, my Queen"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla lights up, she feels fire inside, and the power of Death is reversed, giving her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flames lick her skin, they make her feel an almost animal instinct. Raelle sees it and enjoys the sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the mortal does not resist,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she wants to give something to her Spirit,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, Raelle holds Scylla's wrists with only one hand, muscles tense and harden as she supports all of her weight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and with a new free hand she pulls the sheets aside, just enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moving only one leg, she place it between Scylla's, and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>leaning her knee against the sheet, she makes it proceed forward, until it reaches the limit between Scylla thighs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but she does not just stop, because it would have no effect. Not the effect she wishes to give her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She keeps going, building pressure, and Scylla pushes against it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>looking for air in any way, starting to force her arms in a vague attempt to free herself from Raelle's grip, without success.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her knight looks at her, she is serious, her face contracts slightly in front of the expression</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of Scylla, almost as if she were able to feel her pleasure and share it, focused on not letting go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit squeezes Raelle's knee in an iron grip, rubs her center against it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>commanding her, ordering her to stay there, to give her that long-awaited pleasure as she moans behind closed lips,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Raelle shifts as soon as she feels water, as well as fire, against her bare leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She straddles Scylla, smirking, and puts a kiss on her cheek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her warm cheek,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feverish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A fever that is all desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There, Raelle bites the skin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>then inhales her perfume deeply, taking longer than it should,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so Scylla understands and knows she detains all the power between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not her thinking, it is the human above her who is telling her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels these words in her mind, their meaning in her heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but before she can say anything, her mouth agape, Raelle sighs against her neck, passing the palm of her still free hand against her leg,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>from the knee, up to the waist, over the light nightgown that dresses the Heir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are the closest Being to the Goddess that I will ever know in my life"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles, a slight embarrassment builds in her, but contains it for future times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You flatter me, Raelle... way too much"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle snorts a breath of amusement, moving closer to her ear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>again, biting the skin of the lobe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sucking it right after.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not have time to hold her breath or realize a new wave of heat had invaded her lower belly that Raelle's lips are no longer closed around her skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but placed a little higher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And her voice is hoarse, aphrodisiac.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am here to serve my Queen, love her, seduce her, give her all the pleasure she desires, in any way she desires"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla trembles beneath her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels powerful, she feels like a Queen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she has power over the whole world,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because Raelle is now her world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May the Goddess bless me if I can restrain from using any power to keep you here, with me, and thus keep faith with our promise"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's head moves again, returning in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their eyes meet, Raelle's light up like hers for a moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the infinite winter sky collides with the depths of the pristine ocean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla cannot let her go like that, so she speaks,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not able to move her lustful eyes from the blonde’s lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just give me a kiss, I beg you, and I will be satiated for as long as there is to wait"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle folds the corner of her lips into a smile that is only the escaped nuance of those she usually gives her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but it is precisely that which makes the Heir's heart tremble, the fleetingness of a brief instant, which will last forever inside her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So the mortal approaches,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the fingers of her hand touch Scylla's chin, inviting her to raise it just enough to ...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As much as it burns, the Spirit waits for Raelle to kiss her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle does it without making her wait,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lightning her with intensity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like an ancient vase that is cleaned of dust and flooded with light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lips meet in an open mouthed and soaring kiss,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels electricity running through her veins, now that fire is abandoning its physical form to enter the energetic one, impossibly higher in intensity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and Raelle's tongue finds hers, caresses her with very little kindness;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she asks her to do the same thing to her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla obeys, sinning aggression towards the one she loves,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>biting and sucking her tongue for a short and intense moment, before a new kiss makes everything start all over again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels the taste of Raelle's saliva in her mouth, and it does not taste of earth and nature like her sweat, but of sweet and vaguely sour, as if before going to sleep she had eaten a delicious fruit and its aftertaste had remained there all this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle soon partes from her, not before being kissed at least twenty more times from the soon to be queen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and their last one invites Scylla to follow Raelle’s mouth, and when they separate it is like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle’s breath has taken her soul as a pledge until their next kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight then wipes the Spirit’s moist lips with simple chaste kisses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>while Scylla stands motionless under Raelle's grasp,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lost in a parallel universe from which only the human above could free her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cannot wait to feel your tremors with all my senses, Scylla"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That voice is deep and persuasive,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>overbearing as a hallucination, an intoxication,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yet as pleasant and beneficial as a blessing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels dizzy, and nearly waking from sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Raelle keeps her there, withdrawing slowly, getting out of bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only then Scylla notices that she is wearing only the loose shirt,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because the beams of the moon illuminates her toned and muscular legs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bared under Scylla’s interested eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I am not mistaken, I should still thank your star for what it will allow you to do to me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle graces her with a grin that glows in the darkness of the room, hitting where she knows it would make her quiver, and so she disappears, out of her dream.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-o-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>On the third day, Scylla decided not to meet Raelle, because in the morning she woke up surrounded by the ash that only the evening before was her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The orders of lovers are the most dangerous for a devoted heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wait, because i have a perfect summary for this chapter already written down.<br/>Raelle is a mess, Scylla is sassy. Then Raelle is cocky and Scylla is a mess. Then they're both messes. Then they're /s/o/f/t. Then there's a "oh shit, no" moment. It follows a lovely "What the hell, Scylla?", and then...<br/>I hope you're ready.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost two months since I posted a new chapter. I must ask for some forgiveness here. But! I had 0 time. I started writing this one at the beginning of the month, now you have it! (as always, i cannot write something short, I hope you will appreciate the lenght of *especially* this chapter, since some get what they want. We could call it 'end of the slow burn'? Perhaps. You tell me.)<br/>I know I teased you all with the last one, but now our idiots in love can finally have their "adventure"!<br/>If you haven't read the prologue, may I suggest you to do so before reading chapter 28? It would give you the right amount of needed information. This one will be a fun chapter, guys, enjoy it while you can, and I'm saying this now to let you fully enjoy these 20721 words! Grab your water, your popocorn and get ready. You're in for a special ride.<br/>As always, thank you for your patience, this work takes lot of time to be done.<br/>Enjoy!!<br/>p.s. When you'll see the word "thalamus", that is not meant to be the brain part. It is actually a latin word that means "marriage bed", but incredibly more lovely and meaningful. I noticed that english didn't have the word inside it vocabulary and so I said "fuck it, I'll put latin in."<br/>Any warning for this one? I think "smut" is the right warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle opened her eyes on the fourth morning with a serene spirit. She had slept really well that night, not to mention the wonderful feeling of being able to step into Scylla's dream two days before. Khalida was a patient but strict teacher, she had not let her go until she had managed to understand every mechanism and fragility of the dream realm. The kid had told her that, being Scylla already connected to her, it shouldn't have been difficult to experiment; in fact, it would have been a good idea. The young teacher had explicitly ignored Raelle's thoughts that day, as she knew their nature and intentions, but, after all, Khalida was fond of Raelle. Plus, being as ancient as the Earth, she understood, even if not entirely, the urges and desires of her pupil.</p><p>The neo knight stretched both arms, smiling, thinking about the journey it was waiting for her, along with Abigail, Tally, and of course, Scylla.</p><p>The Heir of the Kingdom. Her future bride.</p><p>The smile faded from her lips.</p><p>The last few days had been useful to clarify, to finally be able to make peace with herself and to perceive the intrinsic magic present in every corner, blade of grass, stream and leaf of the Kingdom of Spirits. With all that calm, rest had become easy and her mind had cleared. It was precisely for this reason that Raelle, after the initial pleasant sensation brought by the morning light, found herself agitated and with her hands sweaty.</p><p>Scylla wanted to become queen with her.</p><p>But Raelle had never asked the Spirit to marry her. Or at least, not in the way she wanted, and that was not permissible. She was a knight now. She wanted to do things right.</p><p>The blonde got out of bed with an agitated sigh, the numbness of sleep now only a memory, and she hurried to dress. Spirits had brought her new clothes the night before, she had to admit everything was truly gorgeous: they consisted of a white shirt closed by soft intertwined laces on the chest, embellished with beautiful embroidery on the wrists and on the breast pocket - the threads, if touched, seemed to have been created with filaments of soft periwinkle-colored flower petals - and in a pair of simple dark trousers that perfectly matched the hue of her well-cleaned boots.</p><p>The Spirits had been pleased to accept every requests regarding the manufacture of her own clothing. Strange as it still seemed, Raelle was beginning to appreciate the kindness of that people, very different from what she had expected and what she had thought of them during her growing years.</p><p>She dressed quickly to head as soon as possible to the abode next to hers, where Tally and Abigail were probably already awake and busy preparing for departure. When she closed the door behind her back, Raelle felt a shiver run through her body at the thought that the coronation would probably follow their return. She could hardly believe it. How was it possible for one's life to change that much in such a short time? Furthermore, that prospect only accentuated her agitation about the marriage proposal, which she intended to make during those next few weeks.</p><p>She walked into Abigail's little house trying to put on her best smile, but as soon as she stepped inside, Tally and Abigail weren't in the middle of the chaos: they were quietly and comfortably seated at the table, a cup of hot tea between their hands and still painted expressions of sleep on both faces.</p><p>Tally smiled softly at her. "Good morning, Raelle"</p><p>Abigail swallowed and turned her torso to see the friend, as she had her back to the entrance door. She nodded in greetings and smiled, oddly in a good mood. Raelle stared at them both, slightly confused.</p><p>“Why aren't you packing? The departure is scheduled for one hour before noon."</p><p>Abigail let out a laugh, not moving an inch.</p><p>“We prepared everything last night. And transported everything on the ship."</p><p>"What? Wh-how?" Raelle looked from one to the other, in panic. "And why didn’t you tell me? Why didn't you wait for me?"</p><p>"The queen herself told us the procedure the other day, don't you remember?" Tally raised an eyebrow, barely keeping the irony velated in her voice.</p><p>"No, I.. excuse me, when did she say that?"</p><p>The two friends exchanged an eloquent look.</p><p>“When she came to explain the details of the trip two days ago, with princess. You two were probably too busy eating each others alive with your eyes to pay attention"</p><p>Raelle blissfully ignored the warmth that creeped up to her face at the very thought of Scylla, the sensation felt inside the dream of the previous day, and she reopened the door.</p><p>"I have to go, I do not even know what to bring" She ran out of the house, rudely shutting the door, leaving Tally and Abigail to their peaceful breakfast.</p><p>"Don't you think we should have told her?" Tally amusedly murmured between one puff and the other on the hot liquid contained in the cup, but Abigail laughed softly, enjoying Raelle's reaction in her mind once again.</p><p>"No, it is funnier to know that I was right, and that she did not hear a single word from the Queen"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle ran at breakneck speed under the bare branches of the southern grove, beside the streams that separated from the great rivers of the Sacred Unions, located southwest. She surpassed logs and rocks, feeling the cold winter air whip her face, sensation highlighted by the warmth of the body. Her cheeks were hot due to the speed of blood circulation.</p><p>The coast started to come into view, and consequently did the ship, after about ten minutes of running. It would take her half an hour on foot, but she couldn't afford to waste precious time if she had to use it to prepare everything for the trip.</p><p>The grass gave way to sand, the rocks covered with moss decreased in number and those met along the way became lower in height and were blunted by the erosive action of water. Raelle’s feet lifted a great cloud of sand each time they hit the ground, as running became a little more difficult there than on the hard, compact earth of the undergrowth.</p><p>The sky was clear, wonderfully blue. Seagulls flew high, some around the great mast of the large ship, others rested on the long frustums from which the very white sails descended, covered by a hexagonal pattern visible only against the light. That fabric was able to absorb sunlight and transform it into nourishment for the wood of the boat, which despite being cut from the respective trees continued to be strong, healthy and resistant thanks to that energy.</p><p>The ship was gorgeous.</p><p>Raelle had never seen something so beautiful. Speaking of inanimate objects, of course.</p><p>The hull was made of beautiful dark wooden planks, the rudder too. From there, Raelle was able to see clearly the stern castle, high and enriched by very accurate details: the whole castle consisted of three levels, each of which had numerous well-sealed and harmoniously shaped windows. The upper part of the ship, above the hull, was painted in the colors of the current noble family, and the flag attached high to the mainmast also had the same symbolism. The wood of the bulwarks was predominantly brown, but there were many golden, white and blue details and engravings, starting from just above the hull. The sails, as had already been noted, were numerous, of different sizes and of a blinding white; when they were moved by the wind it was possible to notice the presence of infinite filaments that created a hexagonal weft on the whole surface of the very resistant fabric. There were three masts, all positioned at equal distances from each other, but the tallest was the main one, placed exactly in the center. Raelle slowed down the pace of the run to closely admire every part on which her eyes rested. She couldn't think of any words other than magnificent, or phenomenal.</p><p>However, those feelings were not new to her; she had spent the last week being bewildered by them.</p><p>The color of the sea mirrored that of the sky, perhaps even more intense, illuminated by the sun's rays. The flickers of light that was reflected on every small wave, from coast to horizon, was absolutely magical and gave a feeling of perfect peace.</p><p>It didn't look like the Kingdom had just been shaken by a terrible loss. It didn't seem that the Queen's sister could have created destruction at any moment, even here, now.</p><p>Late autumn, that morning, was immaculate. Untouched by evil, pride or worry, apart from Raelle's concern about the journey.</p><p>When the knight returned to rest her gaze in the direction of the wooden pier that connected the solid gorund to the huge ship on which she would be boarded in a few hours, she noticed the high number of Spirits present there, the movement of their bodies, albeit fast, graceful and in perfect order. It almost gave Raelle a headache. How was it possible to be in the midst of fifty bodies and manage not to yank, push, or lose balance? For her it was certainly an impossible, unachievable mission. Maybe with time she would have succeeded, who could possibly know.</p><p>"I can hear your thoughts from a mile away"</p><p>Raelle gasped as she heard that voice close to her, very close, and very familiar.</p><p>Scylla smiled at the knight’s reaction, biting her lip, and placed a hand on her forearm for a few seconds.</p><p>It felt strange.</p><p>Not seeing each other for a few days, going back to touching each other, to feel physicality. Their shared dream had been on the edge of reality, but it wasn't the same thing. The heat that Scylla felt inside her body was strong, the slight tremor in her legs was not just a sensation, and the color of the sky reflected in Raelle's eyes was right there, in front of her. Clear, inevitable.</p><p>Very different from that of two nights before, liquid and piercing and penetrating.</p><p>Scylla rubbed the fingers of each hand across their respective palms, innocently, chasing away the tiny blue flames that had appeared on the skin’s surface as she cleared her throat, hiding her arms behind her back.</p><p>Her expression returned quiet, as always, when she gifted Raelle with a slight provocative smile.</p><p>"Why are you here? I wasn’t expecting to see you before at least two hours"</p><p>Raelle, who in the meantime had remained dazed staring at the Heir, roused herself, reminded of the reason why she was there ahead of time.</p><p>"Yes, right. I... I have not brought my things yet, I do not know what I need"</p><p>Scylla narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, squaring her face, and the smile on her lips became more pronounced.</p><p>"Didn’t you listen to what my mother said the other day?"</p><p>"I must have been distracted"</p><p>The Spirit quickly raised an eyebrow, returning to her usual provocative expression right after, halfway between serious and amused.</p><p>"I bet"</p><p>Raelle ran a hand on one cheek, feeling exposed under the Heir’s watchful eyes, then titled her head, watching towards the bridge, where the Spirits were carrying large trunks, ropes and wooden barrels inside and on the large boat. She could not say that she felt uncomfortable in the presence of Scylla, but the Spirit’s behavior did nothing but remind her what happened during the last interaction between them. She felt a sudden need for air.</p><p>"So, what should I bring with me?" The blonde opted for a change of subject, being that choice the safest ground.</p><p>“You, is enough. I allowed myself to prepare for both, if that is not a problem. Needs will be simple out there, and I did not bring much besides spare clothes and a sword for the brave knight"</p><p>Raelle looked back into her eyes, noticing how much Scylla was able to hide her emotions from one moment to the next. Was it thanks to the training received from an early age by every Spirit? She had read something in her book and Khalida had answered many of her questions about it in the past. This is why she knew that in the spiritual world, emotions were never seen as a quality to be let loose but rather as something to be controlled or hidden. As for why this was the rule, Raelle had no idea.</p><p>"Do you need anything else?"</p><p>Scylla's question was simple and common, but the knight was struck by her morning doubts about the proposal.</p><p>To make a marriage proposal, one needed something, right? Something special and romantic. She had never told Edwin about these thoughts, she didn't know how these things worked, and then her father had never even met Scylla, not once. How could she ask for her hand when her father, the only remaining family she had, was unaware of everything?</p><p>Of course Scylla hadn't told Raelle anything about her encounters with Edwin, because she thought it would be fun to see Raelle's reaction when she finally found out. That certainly didn’t help the knight’s worries.</p><p>Scylla noticed the blonde's internal instability thanks to the intensity of her thoughts and hurried to take a step closer, brushing her wrist with soft fingers.</p><p>"Raelle, everything good?"</p><p>The other girl immediately snapped out of her thoughts, double-locking the door of her soul and assuming a quiet smile.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, of course, all good. I will see you later then." Having said that, she turned and did not look back, leaving Scylla alone on the beach, confused and, honestly, saddened by that abrupt departure.</p><p>They hadn't seen each other for a single day and she already missed her human terribly.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle, on her walk back, could not stop thinking about everything that had happened, from the death of Scylla's father, to the desired marriage proposal that was good and right to do but looked incredibly scary, to the endless questions she wanted to ask Scylla about her feelings and duties. She even touched on the memories of when she was young and unaware of the world, when all of that was just like a magical dream and knowing a Spirit was exciting and secret, not a matter of state, not a door that would open onto a sea, an ocean of problems.</p><p>Her chest returned to hurt and warm up from the inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The weather was wonderful. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the wind blew beautifully in the desired direction even without the help or intervention of the Air Spirits present on the beach.</p><p>Those who would leave that afternoon were standing one next to the other, in front of the whole People, ready to say goodbye before departure. The Queen, dressed in the light traditional clothes she used to wear on the days of farewell, stood in front of Scylla and was speaking to her with grace and ease, caring. Raelle, beside the Spirit, kept one hand behind her back and the other resting on the hilt of the sword Hecate had given her. It wasn't exactly a sword that fit her. To tell the truth, she had never found a sword that would perfectly fit her. Its weight unbalanced her posture, the hilt was too long for one hand and too short for two, the blade had no incisions, as she had always desired. But it was still a gift from the Spirits, and since they were not a people dedicated to the construction of weapons, that workmanship was understandable.</p><p>Hecate stopped conferring with her daughter and took a step back, including the knight into her field of vision.</p><p>“What you are doing is courageous and important. It will be written in our annals. No human has ever decided to abandon their life for a cause of the Spirits. This will never be forgotten." She then smiled at the whole company with her regal and majestic expression.</p><p>Raelle turned to observe Tally and Abigail, not far from her, lower their heads in respect.</p><p>She smiled briefly, then looked down at the ground, wondering if maybe she was asking too much of her friends; Tally had been attacked by eastern Spirits not long ago, losing her family because of them. And Abigail had always been pulled by both sides, by her nature. It was true, however, that the half Spirit had allowed herself to be persuaded by the General to reveal valuable information about the Spirit Kingdom... but how could she blame her? Knowing the pressure she had always been under all her life. And then they had already talked and discussed about it. They had cleared things up.</p><p>But, perhaps, if she hadn't met Scylla, General Alder would not have been able to receive valuable information.</p><p>Perhaps her village would not be attacked.</p><p>Maybe Tally's family would still be alive.</p><p>Maybe Scylla's father wouldn't have been-</p><p>"Raelle."</p><p>The knight lifted her head, noticing Scylla had squeezed her hand tightly and was now staring at her with eyes bluer than the sea, sky and stars combined. With strength, and determination, and intensity.</p><p>"Stop." She whispered, loosening the grip just a little, letting Raelle’s fingers return to receive blood.</p><p>Their gazes remained locked for a few seconds, long enough for Raelle to breathe calmly again.</p><p>What was happening to her? She had never been the type of person to have all these problems. Why all of a sudden it seemed to her that life was only made of problems? Raelle was trying hard to stop thinking she was the real cause of Phorcys' death, but she couldn't.</p><p>It was then that Scylla turned her back to the People and placed her cheek against that of her human, so that she could speak to her directly next to the ear.</p><p>“My love, stop your thoughts. That is enough... "</p><p>Maybe it was a capacity of the Spirits, maybe it was a power possessed only by Scylla, or maybe it was simply the effect that her voice had every time it reached Raelle's heart. Those words really managed to calm her, to shut out the thoughts, the feelings of guilt, the sufferings, the memories of the battle that now, after those few days of peace, were beginning to resurface. Raelle relaxed the squeezing grip on Scylla's hand, and the Heir, sensing that change, placed a quick kiss on her cheekbone, just a fast touch of lips on cold skin. She smiled at her, returning to position herself in front of her People.</p><p>“Good.” Hecate began to speak aloud. “Today, your Heir will leave on a journey that we all hope is one of reconciliation and not conflict, as it should be between the various Spirit realms and kingdoms. Let us pray together, brothers and sisters, for the elements to be kind, for the stars to watch over our friends and beloved, Spirits and Humans, who courageously face this challenge. Upon returning, finally, " she turned to look at her daughter with a sweet smile, veiled by emotion, "the coronation will take place. And, if her heart is ready, she will be able to choose a life partner, with my blessing."</p><p>At this point she looked at Raelle, fondly. The knight swore she also noticed a hint of amusement, but perhaps it was just an impression. The People knew and felt her words, what she meant. Everyone looked at her, even those who stood to her left in a straight line observed her, some with respect, some with affection.</p><p>There were no celebrations or long speeches. Time was running short and they had to hurry if they wanted to reach Astrea’s island as soon as possible, the safest place for the encounter that awaited them with the rebellious spirits of the East.</p><p>Edwin and Byron had greeted the three girls before, when they were all still peacefully seated at the table for lunch. Glory, instead, had insisted on accompanying Scylla, but the Heir had categorically denied her participation to the trip.</p><p>"You are the only true friend I have, Glory. I will not risk your life. And then, if something goes wrong, you are the only one who could become Queen in my place. You have my blessing."</p><p>Glory was frightened by those words. She hugged Scylla in such a tight hug that the brunette almost regretted having pushed that fun statement so far to actually made the Water Spirit worried like that. It was not, however, a phrase spoken with a light heart: if anything happened, Scylla would truly give Glory her blessing. Her friend would be a just and good Sovereign, she was sure of that.</p><p>“Don't even say it as a joke, Scyl! I want to see you back here, safe and sound, in a month, before the winter solstice. You will look at the coronation with such relief... "</p><p>"It is gonna be fine, Glory." The Heir cut it short, amused. "Promised. I'll be back."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Thus began their journey.</p><p>The ship rode the waves in peace. The sea, there, could still be influenced by the thoughts of the Water Spirits of the Kingdom and that of the Queen, the most powerful among them. The sun shone warm on the skin, numerous droplets splashed here and there on the wood of the deck whenever a wave broke with more force against the stern of the ship or on a side wall.</p><p>Scylla had never been to sea, exactly like Raelle. Everything felt new and exciting. That afternoon they both found themselves facing the bulwarks to observe every possible movement perceived by the gaze: the birds, the large marine animals, the bright blue waves against the sides of the ship, the rudder, the calm and quiet Spirits who controlled and directed the boat. They didn't really have a job to do during the first quiet days of travel and no one asked them to help since they were the future sovereigns, while Tally and Abigail had insisted on helping out, moving barrels, helping with the sails, cleaning the deck. Raelle was sitting on the wooden steps leading to the aft castle watching her friends at work when Abigail approached her with an eloquent expression.</p><p>"So, have you found a solution?"</p><p>The half-Spirit knew about her inner dilemmas, she listened to the neo knight that morning, when Raelle decided to open up to her, asking for some advices. She would also have told Tally, but the redhead didn't have as much practical sense as the half-Spirit.</p><p>"No, I did not."</p><p>"Well, you can always do it when we get back, right?"</p><p>Raelle let out a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>"Sure. Right before climbing the Sacred Tree. 'Sorry, Scylla, before we proceed. Do you want to marry me?'"</p><p>At which, Abigail was forced to agree with her with a shrug. It was not really a brilliant plan.</p><p>"What are you two talking about, halfie?" Scylla arrived from behind Raelle's shoulder, sitting next to her on the stairs with a quiet smile. "Did I interrupt something?"</p><p>"What did you just call me?"</p><p>"No, nothing."</p><p>Raelle and Abigail talked over each other, but Scylla preferred to instigate the first.</p><p>"Are you the only one who can give others horrid nicknames?"</p><p>“Don't ever call me that again, princess. It's terrible." Abigail gave her friend a last look before turning around and continuing with her duties, a look that screamed 'how the hell could you like this creature?'. Raelle suppressed an embarrassed smile, torturing her hands and slightly lowering her head, pretending to look at her shod feet.</p><p>Calm and silence returned on the ship, broken only by the typical sounds of navigation: the words of the sailors, the orders for the management of the sails, the song of the seagulls perched on the wooden beams, the waves. Raelle and Scylla sat close together, bodies touching but not touching, hands nervous but not acting, minds connected but not completely united.</p><p>"You were shrewd, I must say."</p><p>Scylla spoke softly, without being heard by anyone but her companion.</p><p>Raelle, after days of intensive training with Khalida, was able to feel the warmth of the Spirit's body increase, and that was the only answer she desired for the question 'What are you talking about?' that appeared in her mind. She decided to play a much more fun game than just saying her honest thoughts.</p><p>"I am always shrewd, Heir."</p><p>Scylla parted her lips, a hint of surprise painted on her face, immediately driven away and covered by a collected expression of challenge. She looked forward, to the deck. If someone had watched them, no one could have said they were talking.</p><p>"You took a risk, pulling the limit of touch up to that point."</p><p>"I know. But the dimension hasn't broken, so... don't you trust me, by any chance?"</p><p>“Oh no. I know who taught you. You have the best teacher, that is sure. But you were still reckless enough to do it"</p><p>“Khalida is good, yes, but I guess I must take my merits. I learned in just one day."</p><p>“One day? Really?"</p><p>Scylla hid a satisfied smile. Raelle was revealing everything without even asking. While she, on the other hand, had many secrets that could have been used in time of need.</p><p>"Yeah" The blonde puffed out her chest, full of pride, but she made it look like a casual movement, apparently made to stretch her back.</p><p>"You know, not having seen you for a whole day, I thought I exaggerated."</p><p>The Heir bit her lip, ready to hold back any emotional response. She had to limit herself to the minimum, wanting to stay inside that game for a long time.</p><p>Raelle was right though, the dream had been intense and all those conflicts they had in the past few days had done nothing but increase her thirst for intimacy, contact and even something that no Spirit should have done before the day of their Union. Scylla, however, was not like other Spirits, so she gave herself permission to think about those situations.</p><p>"No, no exaggeration, Everything is fine."</p><p>"Your bed would beg to differ." Raelle whispered, staring straight ahead with an entirely too explicit grin.</p><p>Scylla turned to look at her, a crack appeared in her perfectly controlled emotions. Who? Who told her?</p><p>"How- what do you mean?"</p><p>“Glory is truly a kind Spirit. Very outgoing."</p><p>The Heir licked her lips, moving her gaze on the waves, looking at anything except for Raelle's face.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about."</p><p>"I just hope the ashes have been used for something else. And that the new one is much more comfortable."</p><p>The way Raelle accentuated some of the words - such as the last, or the fifth - made Scylla's blood boil. She promptly placed her hands on the ground in contact with the cold wood, focusing on that element rather than her own. Raelle, however, increased the dose, standing up and taking off her shirt under the autumn sun, remaining bare chested and covered only by a few cream-colored cotton bandages around her breasts.</p><p>Scylla's jaw dropped. Not too much, because she was still the Heir of the powerful Western Kingdom of the Spirits, but in any case she felt the bone descend without being able to control it. Her eyes fixed against her will on the great, enormous amount of muscles present beneath the skin of Raelle's back, shoulders, arms and forearms. Raelle couldn't see the Spirit, but she felt her gaze and completely enjoyed the invigorating sensation that Scylla's desire was giving her.</p><p>And Scylla, even if she wanted to, couldn't stop herself from watching.</p><p>The dark breeches perfectly wrapped the knight's legs, showing every muscle and firm, toned curve. Raelle must have horse ridden a lot to have that as-</p><p>“May you excuse me, Heir. I am going to help my men. As a knight must do." The girl just turned her torso in her direction, thus creating a muscular tension in her side that highlighted her abs and that wonderful line on the abdomen which plunged and disappeared under the thick fabric of her pants.</p><p>Raelle clearly noticed her deep blue eyes lingering a moment too long on that area of her body and, took by the Spirit’s energy, was forced to refrain from doing what she had wanted to do for too long now. Opting for a simple wink, she turned and hurried down the steps, reaching spirits and friends in the middle of their work, still feeling Scylla's fiery gaze on her back.</p><p>The Fire Spirit would take her revenge.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The days went on calmly aboard the ship. After a couple of days they understood there was certainly no shortage of work that needed to be done and, between navigation and forced socialization, Raelle and Scylla could only study each other from a distance most of the time, never deciding when the waiting game would end. Tally and Abigail rolled their eyes and snorted in turn, all too aware of what was going on between the two of them on an invisible level. The real question was why did they keep carrying on that story instead of releasing all that tension. Raelle slept every night with the two humans on a simple cot below deck, instead of joining Scylla in her room, where a bed much larger than one intended for a single person was at her disposal. Perhaps it was that big because Scylla was the Heir and no Heir slept in a simple bed, but none of the knight's two friends could understand why the two continued to carry on this torture game. On the fifth day, when the Fire Spirit passed behind Raelle in the small mess room and touched her shoulder with light fingers, the knight spilled almost the entire content of the bowl she was sipping from.</p><p>Tally looked at her and raised her eyebrows. The blonde’s face was flushed and if she had spoken she would surely have stammered something stupid, while Scylla, on the other hand, showed off the happiest of smiles. The redhead thought of the day when the future queen had come to her house to ask how humans made love, but the memory was fastly pushed away. She shook her head, preferring not to enter certain topics with her childhood friend, it would have been too embarrassing.</p><p>Abigail was not of the same opinion.</p><p>Next to Tally, on the opposite side of the one where Raelle was sitting, the taller girl waited for Scylla to be far enough away to lower her torso on the wood of the table and directing a mischievous look at her friend.</p><p>"You haven't fornicated yet, have you?"</p><p>Raelle spat out what little soup she had managed to save from the bowl and which, until a second before, was inside her mouth.</p><p>“Abigail, don’t. And lower your voice, by the Goddess” The knight looked around, making sure that no Spirit had heard the equivocal phrase of the girl sitting right in front of her.</p><p>“What? It is true! You have to stop, by the way, or one of these days Scylla will kill us all, setting the sails on fire"</p><p>"What are you talking about, Abigail?"</p><p>"Didn't you see the black spot on the mast? Yesterday. You were securing the ropes of the sails, the big ones, and she saw you. Do not make me go on, please. It was unpleasant to witness"</p><p>Raelle slightly moved her head, casting a cautious glance at Scylla's table on the left, where she was quietly conversing with some Spirits about who knows what. When the Heir caught her gaze, which happened almost immediately, she returned it with intensity; she did not smile at her, she did not show any satisfaction or malice or hidden challenge. The blue in her eyes grew a little darker than usual, twinkling as sunlight passed through the checkered ceiling and hit them.</p><p>Raelle swore she saw them ignite for a moment with the light of Rigel. However, she did not have the time to be sure; as soon as they looked at each other, a long and persistent shiver shook the entire length of her vetebral column, ending with greater intensity at the height of the kidneys and then moving forward towards the abdomen. She was forced to break the contact first, as Scylla seemed very determined not to.</p><p>"See? That's what I meant." Abigail teased her, annoyed, while Tally reached for her hand, kind.</p><p>“Don't listen to her, Rae. She no longer has her <em>friends</em> from base and she just thinks you are foolish not to take advantage of your opportunities"</p><p> Abigail argued with a low voice. "Just because I told you doesn't mean you have to flaunt it at seven winds, Tal"</p><p>“Well, it's not like I didn't see it, Abigail. We lived in the same tent for years, remember?" Raelle whispered, suddenly focused on staring at her meal.</p><p>Abigail pursed her lips, laying her back to the wall.</p><p>"Fair"</p><p>That story was hardly new to Raelle. In the years they had spent at the northern camp together, Abigail had found more than a single night partner to vent her frustrations with and Raelle had never pointed this out to her, thinking that if she did, the other would certainly begin to chatter about how risky it was to choose a Spirit as object of one's desires. So, she had left all kinds of comments alone. After all, as she could choose whoever she wanted, others had that right, too.</p><p>Now it was different. Abigail knew who Scylla was, she had known her, and the fights between the two friends about the Heir were only an unpleasant memory; Raelle, in all honesty, preferred this version of Abigail, mischievous and impertinent, rather than the one she knew at base, stressed and full of judgment. She still remained a thorn in the side, but she was still one of her two closest friends, if not sisters.</p><p>The knight managed to distract herself enough from the thought of Scylla to return to breathe and have a normal body temperature. It didn't last long, though.</p><p>As soon as lunch was over, the Spirit was the first to get up from the table, ready to resume her duties and join the Spirit chief at the helm of the ship to study the route together all afternoon. When she passed behind Raelle she ran her fingers over the side of her jaw, like a gust of wind bending a stem of grass to its liking. The blonde found herself following those fingers with her head, gaining an extra half second of contact, as if Scylla’s hand had been the most delightful of her infatuations. The Heir smiled without turning or slowing down, and Raelle took a deep breath of the scent that only she could smell, left as her Spirit passed by.</p><p>Tally sighed, finishing her lunch.</p><p>"I can't believe I have to agree with you now, Abigail."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day continued in calm waters. Navigation was fun, as was following the precise and kind orders of the experienced Spirits. Raelle was not uncomfortable doing as she was told. On the contrary, she felt extremely useful and capable. Those creatures were very different from the army sergeants and liutenants she had been forced to follow and listen to in previous years. Scylla remained locked inside the navigation cabin the whole time, figuring out which route they should take; the map had been given to her by Hecate and only she was able to decipher writings, codes and information invisible to others. Every half hour, the captain entered the room for a few minutes and left with precise directions.</p><p>When all the tasks were completed for that day, Raelle allowed herself to take a break to enjoy the journey for a while from the forecastle, where the sun was directly hitting the wood, warming it, and there were no sails or beams to cover the skin from that fantastic autumn heat.</p><p>She sat quietly, all alone, leaning her back against the sturdy wood, and she closed her eyes, diving in the pleasant sensation of that perfect silence. All she could hear was the sound of the waves crashing against the ship, maybe a distant seagull, the muffled voices of her traveling companions... and, after many minutes, silent footsteps.</p><p>Scylla sat next to Raelle, not touching her but close enough to let the blonde know it was her and not someone else. Raelle didn't need that closeness to understand who it was, she could feel the Spirit in the midst of million other presences, and such thing was entirely ought to Khalida's spiritual training. Raelle sent some gratitude to her without opening her eyes. The knight simply curled her lips into a smile, leaning her head back against the warm wood.</p><p>"It is beautiful today"</p><p>It was true. The sunset was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen in her life. Scylla smiled, whispering a quick affirmation, and Raelle felt once again the weight of everything they had experienced in the previous weeks fall on her shoulders, but this time, thanks to the sensation of serenity given by an intense day of physical effort and thanks to the sun rays on her face, she managed not to be crushed by those emotions. They stopped looking so dangerous.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Her words simply came out of her lips in a gentle, calm voice.</p><p>Scylla breathed in the sea breeze, relaxing beside her.</p><p>"Better"</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Better than a week ago."</p><p>The knight felt the desire to open her eyes and fix them in those of Scylla, but she didn’t, for fear of breaking the thread they were building together. Before she could ask her another question, as was now customary between them, the Heir started speaking, surprising her.</p><p>“I am sorry for what I said, for how I reacted during the Council. How I treated you. I cannot say I am not angry anymore, because I seem to be angry during most of my days... " Her voice became much lower and veiled with a hint of irony on the last part. "But now I feel better, I can handle it better. It was difficult at the beginning, very difficult. I do not think other Spirits know how much I had to struggle and fight not to break out in a fire, to abandon this body and become my mere element."</p><p>Raelle then opened her eyes, but she kept them fixed in front of her, on the horizon.</p><p>“It is not easy to see what you have seen, Scyl. Nobody blames you, and I, even less, for your emotions"</p><p>"I did not mean exactly that."</p><p>The knight moved her head, keeping it against the wooden support, but so that she could look at Scylla. The Spirit had her legs bent and was massaging them with quick hand gestures.</p><p>"I am talking about how my emotions are hard to control since I've known you, Raelle." She turned to look at the blonde girl sitting beside her.</p><p>Raelle arched one eyebrow, and the Spirit smiled calmly at her.</p><p>"I've been working on them for a long time now. But with you, everything is stronger and powerful, more intense, darker and lighter. Since the moment we became... us, not just you and me. Can you understand? I do not remember the last time I saw the world as a simple, repetitive thing... " The Spirit sighed, another trait that had intensified over time thanks to the bond with a human, and she lost her gaze on the same horizon line watched before by Raelle, inflamed by the circle of the burning sun.</p><p>Raelle placed a hand on hers after a while, making her return to the present, at least a little bit. When their eyes met, the Heir was able to read in Raelle's soul a deep sorrow, a sense of helplessness that she hastened to chase away, or cheer up.</p><p>"Do not get me wrong, Raelle. I would not change a thing. I am just saying it is difficult to manage emotions as a Spirit, I have no idea how you humans do it so well"</p><p>Raelle squeezed her fingers, showing that charming smile of hers that never failed, not once, in making a spark appear inside Scylla's chest, a flame made of electrifying simplicity.</p><p>“We have to keep some cool traits, too. Do you want to have them all?"</p><p>Scylla smiled, baring her teeth, and looked back at the horizon line.</p><p>“I have no idea what is going to happen, Rae. I have this... voice, inside of me, pushing me to move forward, telling me this is the right path. But it was my father who knew how to follow the path, he has always been brilliant in reading signs and stars."</p><p>Raelle listened to her. Finally, away from every Realm, she felt that they could be free to be themselves, it seemed that at that moment, in the middle of the ocean and kissed by light of the sunset, all gold, orange and blue... under the clear shadow of the creaking and reassuring sails, the world was perfect.</p><p>There was only them, the sea and the sky.</p><p>Everything past was distant. The future did not matter yet. There was only present.</p><p>“He was not a perfect father. He had flaws, he made many mistakes, and I was one of the main reasons for his anger. Because I have never obeyed, I have never did as I was told. I am a Fire Spirit, they should have expected it... but he loved me” She smiled to nothing, as if she were talking to herself or to the wind. Raelle stared shamelessly at her, mesmerized by every feature and every word.</p><p>"And then... she came. And destroyed everything." The blue eyes of the Heir darkened. “I only had you, I had my father, my mother, and my people. But no, I could not have it all, right? This seems to be one of the harsh truths of life." She concluded in a low voice. Her tone wasn't sad, she was simply retracing past emotions, and Raelle remained silent, giving her time as well as space. Giving her the support she needed.</p><p>“We Spirits know that death is not the end. We know what lies beyond" Scylla mimicked the pose Raelle had previously had, leaning her head against the wood, nose up, towards the sky. She looked in the direction of the stars and sighed again.</p><p>“When my father will reach his destination I will be able to hear him again, in the dream realm, in prayers. Until then, his journey is sacred. And I must go through everything alone. Speaking on his behalf with the rebellious Spirits we are going to meet."</p><p>The blonde stroked the back of her hand with a thumb, never taking her eyes off the perfect profile of Scylla.</p><p>“You are not alone, I am with you. I will always be there with you, for you. If you went till the end of the world, I would go with you. If I had to go there, I would take you with me. I am your chevalier, Scylla, and take me for crazy but... I know I was born to never leave your side."</p><p>The Heir of the Spirit Kingdom finally turned her head, a few centimeters away from that of the knight. She smiled softly, her features illuminated by the light of the never dying sun. Inside Raelle's chest, the only warmth perceived was that of her love for Scylla.</p><p>"It better be this way, Raelle Collar, because I will never let you go"</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>More than a week had already passed since their departure and, that day, something changed.</p><p>When the landscape began to show the approaching of the evening hours, a cold wind blew coming from south, while from east the air arrived hot and at irregular and sudden intervals, moving the sails; it was not a good sign.</p><p>Such different and opposing currents would have created rain, if not a storm.</p><p>Raelle found herself thoughtful and worried as she lowered the sails as she had been told to do. Danger was not news to her, even if facing a storm with her feet firmly on land was an entirely different story than being in the middle of the ocean. Until that day she could have said that she appreciated life offshore, but judging an experience only partially lived was never a great idea; if a storm was ahead, she had to prepare.</p><p>The usual heat in her chest came back along with her worry and within minutes it got worse, causing her to sweat abnormally.</p><p>Abigail walked past her, dark-faced, and placed a hand on her arm, stopping the efforts from pulling on the thick sails.</p><p>“Rae, take a break if you're tired. The sea is still calm, there is time. And you're soaked in sweat. Go rest, I'll take care of it"</p><p>Raelle shook her head and smiled dryly at her.</p><p>"I can do it. I will go rest before dinner."</p><p>"Are you sure? You look tired. And pale"</p><p>But Raelle did not feel tired. She felt strong, full of energy and courage and desire to act. She was sweating, her legs were shaking, she felt her eyes heavy, but inside her, in her chest, her heart was beating fast, full of urgency and fire.</p><p>"I am sure"</p><p>The knight no longer paid attention to her friend's worried gaze and finished her assigned task, feeling the muscles burning under the skin, tense on her back, and appreciated how that effort managed to distract her from questions concerning the unknown cause behind what tormented her physically and mentally for two weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla left the navigation room when the evening meal was ready to be served; she called everyone above deck and felt slightly worried when she did not see Raelle among those present. She froze on the first flight of stairs to the aft castle, wandering with her gaze on everyone, not finding the features of her promised.</p><p>"Where is Raelle?"</p><p>"I am here, coming, all good." The blonde emerged from the steps that led below deck, to the canteen and to the cots of the ship's passengers: she looked tired, but not as tired as she had seemed a few hours ago. Abigail breathed more calmly when she noticed the dark circles and sweat she had seen on her friend’s face when they spoke were not there anymore. Scylla relaxed, too, smiling at the human for a few seconds, following her movements until she was among all the others, next to Tally.</p><p>"Perfect. You might have felt the change of air. My maps announce the arrival of a storm."</p><p>How could a map foretell the arrival of a storm? Raelle thought it must have been some spiritual unknown mechanism. Spirits mumbled, concerned.</p><p>“It is essential that we pass through it, as it will take us straight to our destination. Once we will overtake it, the way will be straight and clear, and we will get to the island"</p><p>“Why, Your Majesty, is it essential? Can't we circumvent it?" A Water Spirit raised his hand, asking the question.</p><p>"No, I am sorry. It was my ancestor Astrea who created it, with the help of Sedna, an ancient sea Goddess. It is a portal, if we can call it that. It helps or diverts any ship trying to reach the island. We have no other choice, we must reach its heart, that is where the portal is."</p><p>The Spirits started whispering, slightly worried; they had never faced a storm in the open sea and they could not be considered truly experts on the matter, even if among those present there were at least a dozen Water Spirits.</p><p>"Do not be afraid" Scylla went on, calmer and more reassuring. "We will make it. My mother's instructions are clear about how we must act, I will come to each one of you to give instruction on what to do. Everyone's participation is essential."</p><p>At those words, every Spirit calmed down, fully trusting their wise and powerful Queen as well as their Heir, proud and fearless. Abigail and Tally also managed to relax their features, feeling for the first time safe in the expert and experienced hands of the Fire Spirit.</p><p>The following hours were spent on the evening meal and the explanation of tasks. Raelle did not understand why each had to happen in separate locations. Another mystery of the Spirits. The human started following Scylla's footsteps from afar, who paused next to a Spirit and talked to them for about ten minutes, explaining tasks and answering questions. Everyone ended the quick interview with a short bow and a smile, everyone came out of the dialogue with a calm mind and a light heart.</p><p>When the Heir finished the round of consultations, skipping only Raelle, she stepped once again on the stairs from which everyone would be able to see her and smiled, satisfied.</p><p>“Excellent, you all have your tasks for the night. We won't enter the storm until a couple of hours, so... let's enjoy this evening."</p><p>Raelle found herself extremely confused in the midst of a handful of calm and happy Spirits who were preparing to spend the last evening of peace in who knows what way. She hustled towards her two friends, interrupting their quiet and carefree conversation.</p><p>“Guys, what is happening? Why are you so calm? What did Scylla tell you?"</p><p>Abigail put her arm around her neck as she started walking, approaching the ship's side, smiling.</p><p>“You know that everyone has their own duties. We can't say them, these are the rules."</p><p>“Rules? What rules?"</p><p>“The rules for the storm, Rae. Were you distracted again? This is very important, you shouldn't-"</p><p>"Scylla told me absolutely nothing! I have no idea of what is happening!" Raelle freed herself from Abigail's grip, impatient and starting to sweat again, turning to find Scylla. She did not wait to be stopped. When she saw the Spirit in the middle of the deck talking to a Spirit she moved her tired legs in that direction, interrupting the conversation. Her gaze must have been panicked, because Scylla placed a hand on her forearm and furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Rae, are you feeling well?"</p><p>“No, I am not! Enjoy the evening? What the hell, Scylla? We are about to face a storm. How could I stay calm when you've given everyone directions except to me?"</p><p>"If I didn't, there is a reason, don't you think?"</p><p>Raelle stammered a few words, while Scylla, with an eloquent look, invited the Spirit to enjoy the rest of the group. He bowed respectfully his head and silently followed the order, or rather, the invitation of the future Queen.</p><p>"What would this reason be?"</p><p>“Raelle, calm down. Everything will be fine."</p><p>The sweat on Raelle's face was back as well as the heat in her chest. The breathing ran short but she managed to control herself. She had been through far worse things than a mild fever in her life, but everything felt incredibly odd. Behind them, some Spirits had started to play some musical instruments they had brought on the ship to lighten the mood and the sudden sound of music made Raelle's head spin. She ran the back of her hand over her forehead, her eyes focused on the dark clouds that were starting to blend with the color of the night.</p><p>"Are you sure that we are ready for a storm?"</p><p>The Heir took both of her hands, looking at her with a strange conspiratorial air.</p><p>“Never been more sure. Please, trust me. Now, do you want to enjoy this evening with me?"</p><p>Raelle surrendered to the serenity of the future ruler. She was the boss out there, after all, and if there was any danger, she would have said so, right?</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Music helped everyone.</p><p>The mood lifted as wine was given to all sailors in beautiful chalices made of well-polished wood or levigated stone; everyone was delighted by the different harmonies, dancing and talking on the deck. Abigail and Tally were really exaggerating with wine, their expressions and the red tinge of their cheeks affirmed that. It took a look and a gesture from Raelle, inviting them to take it easy to make Abigail put their glasses down on a nearby barrel.</p><p>Scylla smiled, drumming her fingers to the rhythm of the music, and enjoyed Raelle's proximity but kept a certain distance between them, casting mysterious glances at her every twenty seconds. As soon as the blonde tried to steal a glance, the Heir looked away, smiling secretly.</p><p>Some Spirit, while music continued, started to entertain the others with poor and weak sword fights at the center of the large circle of presences all grouped there, having begun to practice the art thanks to the teachings and examples of Edwin and the humans who arrived in the Kingdom; they did it mostly for fun, without really engaging a serious fight or aiming for the right spots, which brought to Raelle's mind the times of her childhood, when she also played with those wooden weapons, to practice and prepare for her apprenticeship.</p><p>Abigail, on the opposide side of the circle, grabbed one of those harmless weapons and turned it over in her hands, smirking. Although it was made of wood and was not dangerous at all, the Spirits were lovers of beauty: every detail was taken care of, there were even carvings on some blades.</p><p>"Raelle, should we give a real dimonstration to our friends here?"</p><p>She said, walking towards the center of the circle with a slow and powerful step, aware of her own charisma.</p><p>Scylla bit her lip, holding back a smile, turning to watch her girlfriend. Raelle snorted, narrowing her gaze.</p><p>“Abigail, you know you have never won against me. Are you feeling lucky?"</p><p>“You never know, Rae. Maybe your condition will make you a little more uncoordinated this evening"</p><p>That <em>condition</em> could mean a million things: the discomfort in the chest, the sexual frustration, the slight nausea given by the most agitated waves of that day. But the reason did not matter. That was a challenge, a real affront, and Raelle never shied away from challenges. She grabbed a training sword from the first trunk she found and went back to the center of the circle, taking off the jacket she'd been wearing for the evening and thus being left alone with her pretty white shirt, partially open on the front.</p><p>Before starting she dabbled in some sword acrobatics, all figure, and she winked at Scylla, who rolled her eyes as a response to that expression. Raelle couldn't help it. Fights were her speciality, the thing that suited her best, and if she hadn't used a little of her power when she had the chance, when could she?</p><p>Abigail looked amusedly at her, ready and on guard.</p><p>"Are you done showing off in front of your black swan?"</p><p>Raelle surprised her with a sudden lunge, which Abigail parried by sheer luck, bewildered. Would they have started like this, without formalities or bows? Interesting, thought the half Spirit.</p><p>"It is <em>future Queen</em> for you, Abigail."</p><p>Raelle raised an eyebrow, hiding her ecstasy behind a very relaxed smile.</p><p>The two began to fight and show off their skills.</p><p>They danced with the sword, they did not just clash. Raelle was much faster than Abigail, while the half Spirit was much stronger. It was evident that her technique was more ancient, while that of the Knight more instinctive. They parried, attacked, one step forward, three back, a side jump. Raelle leaned back, avoiding the arc drawn horizontally by the tip of her friend's sword. She turned to the Spirits, all excited and ready to cheer one or the other. She pretended to yawn.</p><p>"How boring"</p><p>Many laughed, as did the blonde, who resumed avoiding every attack coming from Abigail with extreme care and agility. They talked to each other throughout the fight, throwing out false, friendly insults, jostling and laughing. They both looked much younger, or perhaps more mature in body and light in spirit. Scylla enjoyed the vision of her beloved throughout the fight, feeling her inner flame rise more and more and more, but also controlled and sweet, at least until Abigail was able to cut Raelle's shirt and the knight, to prevent the sagging fabric from bothering her and hindering her during the final part of the fight, removed it completely, remaining in the same state as that day at the beginning of their journey: bare-chested and covered only at breast height with some tightly wrapped layers of white cotton.</p><p>At that point, the Heir found it harder to concentrate, because Raelle had muscles all over the place. The sharp line of her spine separated them in half, on her shoulder blades and hips they were clearly visible beneath the skin, wriggling and taut, firm. Scylla imagined her hands touching them, scratching the tanned skin. She saw herself on a bed, under Raelle, in the throes of the same electric shocks she had experienced on Samhain's evening, an eternity of time ago, but she was forced to abandon that thought quickly, as her hands had begun to evaporate the sweat accumulated in her palms during that visualization.</p><p>Even though her mind had stopped, what was in front of her still wasn't that much better or refreshing. Raelle was sweating, prey to that spectacle and the euphoria of fermented grapes, of music and of the closeness to her future bride. The knight felt her gaze, felt the entity of her thoughts, and she was doing her best for that very reason.</p><p>After a few more attacks, Raelle decided the game had gone on too long.</p><p>She moved faster than she did before, as if all this time she had been merely studying Abigail, teasing her. Breaking her guard, she hit hard the enemy’s wooden sword and took it out of the way. With a very unpredictable movement she lowered to the ground and passed between Abigail’s legs, sliding to the back of the half Spirit, jumping up right after that move and pointing her sword in the exact center of Abigail's neck, out of breath, with a satisfied sly smile on her face.</p><p>The audience erupted in collective applause, admiring, surprised by the display of skill. Part of the motive was that, yes, but each Spirit cheered for another reason: that challenge was a physical proof that their future Queen would be safe, that Raelle was a worthy suitor. Her valor, honor and heart were right, and that general approval also reached Scylla's soul, warming her heart.</p><p>But the fun wasn't over.</p><p>Far away, in the sky, lightnings pierced the dark sky, and no one saw it but Scylla.</p><p>It had begun.</p><p>Abigail was getting up thanks to Raelle’s help when all the Spirits turned to whom had approached the trunk full of training swords, their expressions a little confused and astonished. It took a few seconds for the two fighters to notice what was happening.</p><p>Scylla made the sword spin a few times holding it by the hilt, observing the harmless blade with curiosity. She then moved her eyes to Raelle and approached the center of the circle, one step after the other, confident and with her back straight, enjoying all the changes in expression of her human and all those present.</p><p>Raelle quickly hid her surprise with a quiet smile.</p><p>"Scyl..?"</p><p>"Raelle. Show me what you can do."</p><p>Scylla knew exactly what the knight could do and what she was doing. And the fact that no one knew about the intense, however brief, training with Edwin, turned everything to her advantage.</p><p>"Scylla, you do not know how to fight with a sword"</p><p>Raelle had no idea what her plan was, perfect.</p><p>“Try me”</p><p>The Heir found it hard to hold back a smile, but she worked so hard to do so, to win. Rather, she assumed what anyone would have called an embarrassed expression. She felt a bit sorry for the unaware human: lying to her so shamelessly had never been her prerogative, but this time it all made sense, and she was going to enjoy every single moment of that climb to pleasure.</p><p>She came close to Raelle, so close that only they were able to hear Scylla's whisper.</p><p>"Think of Samhain and fight, knight."</p><p>She said it on purpose.</p><p>Raelle's face flushed red as she remained there, completely still, staring. Scylla took the opportunity to steal the sword from her hand. Impressed murmurs spread through the audience, someone rejoiced for the Heir’s first victory, and Scylla turned to look at them with another shy expression, the exact opposite emotion of the one she felt burning inside at that moment. Her victory was going to taste amazing.</p><p>Raelle shook herself, taking a step forward, trying to stay composed and focused. Even if she miserably failed at it, no one but Scylla noticed.</p><p>“The sword, Heir. You won't desire to leave me unarmed, creating an unfair fight, I hope"</p><p>Edwin told her about the way Raelle tended to approached confrontations in which she felt disadvantaged: the tactic was immediately preparing for the attack, finishing in a few seconds. The man's words echoed in the back of Scylla's brain as she gently handed the sword to her opponent and lover. She saw Raelle's muscles tense even before they had time to do so in the material world, felt them as if they were hers, and knew what the knight's move would be before it fell into reality.</p><p>The blonde grabbed Scylla's hand instead of the hilt of her own sword, pulled the Spirit to her and moved her free hand to unarm, but the brunette, with disarming nonchalance, turned her wrist, causing the sword to end in the opposite direction, then carrying it behind her back as her torso collided with Raelle's, their faces a breath away.</p><p>The human twitched her eyebrows imperceptibly.</p><p>"Beginner's luck"</p><p>"Of course. Do we want to raise the stakes?"</p><p>Raelle had returned breathing quickly, like at the end of the fight with Abigail, and her clear eyes lowered to Scylla’s lips, who knows if to read her words or if out of pure and simple desire.</p><p>"Don't you think you are losing from the start, beautiful?"</p><p>“Arrogant. Are you so sure you are gonna win?"</p><p>The blonde smiled, bending only one corner of her lips, definitely attracted to that challenge.</p><p>"As you wish. What are you offering?"</p><p>Scylla's piercing eyes intensified in color and power, so much so that Raelle was dazzled for a thousandth of a second. The light was gone before the senses even memorized the nature of that signal.</p><p>Meanwhile, the bystanders began to murmur curiously.</p><p>“Come on, lovebirds. We want blood on the deck!" Abigail raised her voice and Tally nudged her.</p><p>Scylla felt everyone's eyes on her and decided that only for a moment she would play dirty, to divert the attention of Spirits and friends: she asked Rigel, always waiting, for a little strength. Her arms did not get any more muscular, her torso did not develop Raelle's tendons, obtained thanks to hard physical training. The strength came simply from light itself and was enough to break the grip of Raelle's arms, reversing the situation and twirling a couple of times, thus ending up behind the knight, the wooden blade pressed to her throat and one of her bare, trained arms bent behind her back, held firmly by Scylla’s hand.</p><p>The Spirits cheered again, applauding, distracted, and so Scylla was able to get close to Raelle's ear without being stared at.</p><p>"You are playing dirty, princess. Using your star?” whispered the knight, excited.</p><p>It was the first time Raelle had called her that way, so irreverent and amused by the progress of the situation. The Fire Spirit squeezed Raelle's arm, causing the blonde to softly groan. She moistened her lips and placed them directly against the pavilion of Raelle’s ear.</p><p>“If I win, tonight, during the storm, you will follow my every order. Whatever it is."</p><p>Raelle swallowed, not understanding, but she nodded. That was a very strange condition.</p><p>"Instead, if I win, I can ask you all the questions I want about this damn storm."</p><p>Scylla smiled against Raelle's skin, satisfied.</p><p>"Looks like we will both win"</p><p>The human didn't even have time to wonder what she meant. The Heir released her from the grip, pushing her forward and throwing the sword at her feet. After that, she prepared herself for the imminent fight, pretending total inexperience.</p><p>Raelle rubbed her shoulder and picked up her sword from the ground, ready. The sweat on her trained body was drying, but the skin still shone against the light of the numerous torches surrounding them.</p><p>They studied each other for a few moments until Scylla settled into a resting position.</p><p>"Well? What are you waiting for?"</p><p>The knight advanced fast, taking that opportunity. The first blow was weak and predictable, but against an inexperienced opponent it would have worked just fine. Scylla, however, was not inexperienced at all. To say it with Edwin's words, she possessed a natural talent. The Heir did not even need the sword. She stepped aside, Raelle passed her.</p><p>And everyone, including the blonde, turned to look at her, incredulous.</p><p>She simply shrugged.</p><p>"Come on. I am waiting."</p><p>The second blow was a bit more powerful, Scylla was surprised and took a step back, parrying it with her sword and deflecting it outwards. Raelle looked satisfied and confused at the same time.</p><p>"One time is luck, two is something you kept hidden from me."</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about."</p><p>Scylla did not attack. She simply teased Raelle, prompting her to take the first step, to come forward, to get out of the den. And between them flowed tension, fire, electricity. Probably felt only by them, through that bond that was solidifying, but certainly the bystanders could perceive something, because their eyes seemed to be iron attracted by a magnetic force. And the two of them were the heart of the magnet.</p><p>Scylla felt stupid for just a second.</p><p>How could she have thought that her parents did not feel what had happened during Samhain? If at that moment, during an innocent clash of swords, ordinary Spirits with normal spiritual abilities were attracted to their energy, imagine what her parents had felt, bound to her by blood and love, being them the most powerful Spirits in the Kingdom, King and Queen, sensitized beyond belief by the energy of the New Year, when she and Raelle had been to the Rivers.</p><p>Stupid Scylla. Of course they had felt.</p><p>She quickly returned to the present, dodging another blow, the most impatient one until now.</p><p>She had to be honest: Rigel's energy took some time to completely go away and her speed and reflexes were also given by that detail. She could ask the blonde for forgiveness in the near future, though. In her defense, she could not push away the blue light of the star, or at least, she still hadn't learned how to do it on her own initiative and in one breath. Raelle, on the other hand, was a fighting machine: her body was trained and the hormones that were helping her weren't just adrenaline. Raelle was excited. Their struggle was not just struggle, it was anticipation. Each time the bodies approached, they both managed to perceive the energy thickening and pushing, pushing, attracting.</p><p>Scylla, however, avoided any close encounter, having received more emotional education than the human.</p><p>But Raelle felt the nature of Scylla's thoughts. And viceversa. If the knight had full control on the situation, their fight would have been of a completely different nature from that which constituted the present duel, and that was not exactly Scylla's plan.</p><p>Nevertheless, every second became more difficult and unmanageable: Scylla hadn't calculated that Raelle's thoughts could enter her with such force , taking away her clarity; her footsteps became more unstable and off-center, as did those of her opponent. Her breath hitched within a couple of tackles and Raelle, having pulled her sword away with experience, approached the other girl, breathless, pushing the Spirit against the bulwark of the ship, blocking any escape. She looked straight into Scylla’s eyes, then lowered the gaze to her lips.</p><p>"What are you doing, Scyl. Are you getting distracted?"</p><p>Scylla was just waiting for that: the moment when Raelle thought she had won.</p><p>The Fire Spirit leaned forward and kissed the knight with passion, unexpectedly.</p><p>Raelle had just the time to lower her eyelids that the Heir, thanks to the space gained with that momentum, hit her abdomen with a knee, making her bend forward and cough. Scylla hoped she hadn't hurt her too much.</p><p>That was all it took to secure her victory.</p><p>It was not difficult to push the blonde to the ground, after, wedging her in a grip of legs and arms, while she, with one hand, pointed the wooden blade at her throat. A mocking smile spread across the brunette's lips, as the onlookers burst into a veritable cry of joy, clapping their hands, inciting their Queen, cheering her deserved victory.</p><p>Not fully fair, but still deserved.</p><p>Raelle was breathing heavily, a little from the fall, a little from the pain in her abdomen, a little from the surprise of having really lost. Her Spirit gave her the same expression Raelle gave her before the first fight against Abigail: a wink, all arrogance and brazenness.</p><p>Scylla won.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The storm approached in no time, everyone abandoned that partying and cheerful spirit to focus on their mission, everyone except Raelle, who had no idea what she was supposed to do. She did not want to wander around because she would only slow down the tasks of the Spirits and her traveling companions who, unlike her, had very specific tasks. Moreover, they refused to tell her what they consisted of, repeating the usual excuse. ‘<em>Everyone has their own task and must focus on that during the storm. It's a test for everyone.’</em></p><p>And Raelle didn't understand, in all honesty. What did it mean, why couldn't they talk about it and, most importantly, why hadn't she received hers?</p><p>When the sea started to agitate a bit more than normal and some lightning began to be seen in the sky, defining the irregular clashed shape of the clouds, Raelle worried, and it did not help at all the feeling of discomfort and heat inside her chest. She looked around, stopped still next to the mast, and saw that no one on the ship was idle, annoyance started to make itself felt; she was a woman of action, not of waiting, why couldn't she help? What was her purpose there?</p><p>She searched for Scylla with her gaze but the Spirit was nowhere to be found. Right after that, a strange sensation of heat, similar to a call, invaded Raelle’s body, probably given by the adrenaline of the upcoming challenge. Some Spirit ran past her, heading to manage the sails, and thunders became more insistent, stronger. They were approaching the epicenter of the storm, everyone on the ship could feel it.</p><p>Raelle grew impatient at the same rythm of the waves hitting the hull. Not knowing what her job was was unnerving her, and if she added that feeling to the one of defeat she had just received by Scylla after their little show, her mood would wobble dangerously. She had to find the Heir. Everything seemed surreal, and not because of her light fever.</p><p>She walked the length of the bridge in seconds, the first drops of rain began to fall from the heavy and swollen mounds of clouds overhead, Raelle climbed the steps of the aft castle two at a time and rushed towards the doors of Scylla’s cabin, the only place she could be at the moment. The blonde did not even realize the way in which the handle, touched by her skin, heated up and bent imperceptibly, lowering under the force of her hand; Raelle entered the darkened room and squinted her eyes, allowing the pupils to expand and see.</p><p>When the door closed behind her, it let out a loud click that, this time, made the knight suspicious.</p><p>"Scyl? Are you in here?"</p><p>Why was it so damn hot inside that room? There were no torches, no lighting, yet the air seemed to be that breathed next to a large bonfire.</p><p>"Scylla?"</p><p>Raelle had entered her room a couple of times, mostly to ask questions and get answers about some directions and timing. She knew that in front of her was a small anteroom where a large wooden table was occupied by maps and nautical instruments; the large glass window in front of her let come in a bluish light that illuminated the surface of what she had just listed in her mind. On the right, beyond the oak column, she would find a step as long as the whole room -about four meters in lenght- and after that, the room in which Scylla's soft bed dominated, the wardrobe against the back wall and one bedside table, placed on the left of the royal thalamus. Everything was illuminated only by the light that came in from the windows and by the occasional flashes, but there was no need for light to see that the Heir was not in her bed.</p><p>"Scyl?"</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Spirit worked hard to conceal her own energy and presence, always so apparently luminous when it came to being seen by Raelle's eyes. She rejoiced internally at the knight's surprise when, coming from behind, she slowly surrounded Raelle with her arms, making their bodies adhere. The blonde relaxed after a few seconds, realizing it was Scylla, but that relaxation was destined to disappear like snow under the sun, pushed aggressively by other, not entirely new sensations.</p><p>Euphoria, anticipation, excitement, gradual loss of control.</p><p>Scylla's senses overwhelmed her completely, their emotions were shared through and through, and worst of all, every thought of the Heir took hold of her imagination. Raelle felt a breath close to her head, a chin touching her shoulder, as Scylla’s hands started moving slowly over her abdomen, over her solar plexus, and then above her sternum.</p><p>“You took your time, I thought you would never come."</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Raelle struggled to maintain some clarity. She felt the fire in Scylla's hands forcing her skin, eager to enter, and in a second she was thrown back to the night of the celebration, surrounded by water, and Scylla’s semi-transparent dress that-</p><p>"Scylla wait" exhaled Raelle, stopping hands as they explored her body. "I don't understand what... is happening"</p><p>The Spirit smiled against her skin, starting to place slow kisses on the knight's sweaty neck.</p><p>"What is it that you don't understand, exactly?"</p><p>Her voice was brash and impudent. She was making fun of her.</p><p>"The.." Soft, hot lips lingered on the part of Raelle’s body that connected shoulder and neck, the warm tongue of the Spirit touched the same spot, slightly salty due to the sweat dried there.</p><p>"The?" Scylla repeated that little word without stopping her careful touches. Indeed, doing her best to capture all the human’s attention, something in which she was having an incomparable success, all the time.</p><p>"The-" Raelle, once again, could not finish her sentence, forced to exhale some of the heat that was accumulating in her body. Scylla laughed softly, pleased by the effect her actions seemed to have on the knight's body, mind and soul, but just when she thought she could begin to get rid of all that accumulated tension, Raelle turned in her embrace, demonstrating a huge inner will. Well, that was to be expected.</p><p>The blonde's face was flushed, Scylla could clearly see it thanks to her special sight.</p><p>"Scylla. The storm. We cannot leave the others out there alone."</p><p>The Heir, knowing Raelle did not possess spirit eyes, lit a flame inside her hand and threw it in direction of the torch hanging next to the bed, on the wall. The wood caught fire and the room was immediately illuminated by that source of heat.</p><p>Thus it was that Raelle saw the semi-transparent dress Scylla was wearing, dangerously similar to one already seen in some kind of dream, a vision she had in ancient times. And, taken by that feeling of dejavu, she blushed, surrounding Scylla’s body with her arms and turning them over to cover the Heir with her own body, jealous of that sight reserved only for her.</p><p>But Scylla laughed, confused by the human mind, so pudic and fearful of the eyes of others, behind which sin and desire always seemed to hide. And so she said.</p><p>"Nobody will come here, Raelle"</p><p>"They could"</p><p>"I am sure you felt the door close when you arrived"</p><p>It was true. She had.</p><p>Scylla's gaze was dark, not in color but in intensity, and Raelle wanted to forget every question to continue what the Spirit had begun. But, as always, her curiosity was strong.</p><p>"The storm, Scyl"</p><p>"The storm won't hurt anyone"</p><p>The Heir raised her head, bringing it closer to Raelle's, in search of her lips, and was a breath away from capturing them when the blonde spoke again, not convinced. Despite everything inside her telling she wanted nothing more than what Scylla was now offering, she escaped the kiss of her Spirit, who seemed completely uninhibited.</p><p>"What does it mean? Why not? You said it's dangerous. That everyone will have a test to overcome"</p><p>"It was a lie"</p><p>Scylla was faster than Raelle, then. She managed to run the fingers of one hand through the knight’s blonde hair, drawing her in for a long, desired, open mouthed kiss.</p><p>Raelle feared she was about to catch on fire. They both moaned, one against the other's mouth, while the knight's arms tightened around the body of the Spirit, and Scylla's other hand went to give company to the one already tucked between blonde locks, squeezing intently. Control wavered dangerously, like a column mined at its foundations. Raelle forgot every thought for a few moments, managing to focus only on the dimming senses and her desires, inflamed in less than a fraction of second. The last time they were in such a situation alone was during the celebration of the new spiritual year; it felt like that night happened a hundred years ago. Raelle had forgotten the sensation of fire against her lips and under her palms, a fire that was not material but that could have become so.</p><p>They could not do it. Not yet.</p><p>She broke the kiss, resisting the temptation to surrender to the most human and primordial nature that was now attacking every cell inside her body.</p><p>"Goddess, I admire your willpower... " Scylla chased her lips, whispering those words in a broken voice, but when she realized that Raelle would no longer continue before a clarification, she gave up, resting her forehead to the knight’s chest.</p><p>"What do you mean it was a lie?"</p><p>Blue eyes lifted to meet the clear ones of the human, even if it could not be seen anything of the iris apart from a thin light ring, kissed by the reflections of the torch fire.</p><p>“Do not judge me, Raelle, please. I could not find a better option than this, and it hasn't been easy"</p><p>Raelle listened to her as she had done a few days before when they were sitting on the forecastle, albeit with much less patience. She squeezed Scylla’s hips, asking her to continue, sending her a clear thought.</p><p>'<em>Do not waste time we could use for something else</em>'</p><p>Scylla heard it clearly.</p><p>"I created the storm, to have this"</p><p>Raelle, if she had been a little more lucid or grounded, would have doubted those words but, given that she was one step away from walking through that invisible door Scylla had inside her soul, every motif was understood and every reason felt. She relaxed, eyeing the Spirit with a crooked smile on her lips.</p><p>"You did what, to have what?"</p><p>“I created the storm. Or rather, I made it worse. A lot worse"</p><p>Raelle already knew why, being so close to Scylla's heart, but she wanted to hear it.</p><p>"And why would you do something like that?"</p><p>The Heir seemed embarrassed by that question. It wasn't always easy to see her genuine emotions behind the mask she seemed to have adopted since she was just a young Spirit, but Raelle was one of the few souls allowed to witness such moments.</p><p>The future Queen's cheeks turned of a slight more darker shade of pink.</p><p>"To keep everyone busy."</p><p>“So that is the purpose of thunders, rain and portals. Frighten the crew?"</p><p>"No, the portal is really there. We will reach it in the middle of the night, but it is not truly... dangerous for us, because I am on board, and Astrea’s spirit feels my presence"</p><p>Raelle raised one eyebrow.</p><p>"You have omitted this detail during your speech"</p><p>"If I said it now we wouldn't be here. Would you have preferred that?"</p><p>“No,”Raelle hastened to respond, maybe a little too fast. "But... why the tasks, why create the storm?"</p><p>Raelle's crooked smile hit Scylla, who bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty towards the crew.</p><p>She hadn't been able to stop herself. From the moment the map had shown the portal in the middle of that small storm, one specific idea sprung up spontaneously like the simplest stalk of grass would have appeared on the Kingdom’s plateau. The scalding sensation dating back to the torture she had been subjected by Raelle the night of their dream was still alive, and she had every intention of taking her revenge, perhaps skipping the torture part and getting straight to what she craved for. Perhaps, however, she could have had some fun before, especially after the energy that was created during their sword fight.</p><p>Thunder split the sky and it drew Raelle's gaze to the window. Scylla was expecting it, so she stared at the knight's face, her short blonde locks still between her fingers... and made a decision.</p><p>No more waiting.</p><p>They had talked way too much.</p><p>"Do you think I forgot about your little night visit, Raelle?"</p><p>Whispered and decisive words reached the hearing of the girl who remained watching the lightning bolts that crossed the sky, while air was beginning to fill with expectations and possibilities once more. “I had an unpleasant argument with my mother the next day. Not to mention the new bed you owe me."</p><p>Raelle, now satisfied with the answers she had heard, finally let herself go.</p><p>She felt the fabric of Scylla’s dress under her fingers and the skin beneath warming up.</p><p>“I am sorry I caused you so many problems. Perhaps it would be better not to ruin this splendid thalamus as well. I do not think you would want that. And given my talent.. "</p><p>Scylla shook her head, laughing with a low voice. A laugh that made Raelle's insides tremble, excited and scared at the same time. When the Spirit looked back at her, the blonde felt on the edge of a very dangerous precipice.</p><p>"Raelle, Raelle.. Have you forgotten our challenge? Won by me? Remind me what my condition was."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-o-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blood begins to burn inside the veins, in a whole new way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle swallows, that simple movement is enough to catch Scylla's eye,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>which is now fixed on the human throat with a boundless desire; she seems wishing to eat it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's doubts are destroyed in tiny molecules by Scylla's energy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everywhere around her, pressing to enter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the harder it presses, the more her heart pumps hot blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The organism of every Spirit works differently, blood circulation is never as impetuous as that of humans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now, in that exact moment, Scylla swears she knows what it means to be mortal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything burns, inside and out. With each beat of Raelle's galloping heart, control dissolves faster than a water drop exposed to the summer solstice sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so they continue staring,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a continuum of tides that collide and overwhelm each other, one higher than the other,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a tsunami of electricity and liquid fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to follow your every order, whatever it is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla had almost forgotten about the question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's voice comes low at her hearing, triggering an instant reaction from her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moves her hands lower, squeezes Raelle’s arms with sweaty palms, and she bites her lips to blood,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because the sound that would come out of her mouth would definitely put her in a position not suitable for a future Queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not want to beg the knight to give her what she needs, she has never begged anyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But for Raelle, she would.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the human knows it, feels it, she felt it during their last dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only this is not a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warm hands on her body are real,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the electricity created by fingertips that linger on thin, transparent fabric reminds her how many nerve receptors her body possess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle runs her tongue over her lips in silence,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her lids are apparently lowered, she seems to have closed her eyes, but she has not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is only a matter of perspective, her pupils looks at Scylla's lips as if they were the trophy of a lifetime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then they wanders down, over her practically naked form, covered by the fabric that separates their bodies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like what you see?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes of nocturnal lightning dart into her, more dangerous than the scariest and most powerful sea monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight shows a hint of a smile, excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you so short of phrases to use mine?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Answer, Raelle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearts beat faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember you must obey, tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like what I see”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde raises her chin, proud, when she replies without too many words. “and want more, if my queen allows me to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not your queen. Everything I say will be the order of your lover. If I have your consent."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They speak against each other's mouths now, their breaths short.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The orders of lovers are the most dangerous for a devoted heart."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not bother to answer that hoarse lustful whisper with words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She captures Raelle's mouth in an even more languid kiss than the one they exchanged just before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teeth collide, Raelle's tongue does not push like it did in the past but she completely welcomes every movement of her lover's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla dictates the law.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the thunder outside their cabin intensifies, connected to their energy, connected to the emotions of the Heir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did not tell Raelle, but storms create a magnetic field that allows the perceptual distortion of each Spirit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one would feel the energetic movement behind the thick wooden doors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would have just served the lightning and rain, theoretically, but Scylla had focused in particular on the thunder, which had a very specific motive that night: to cover sounds. Scylla is tired of controlling her instinctual reactions.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is so human,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-exactly how Scylla likes her-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she does not even bother parting their lips to start stripping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it is Scylla stopping her, ending the kiss. The blonde chases her with closed eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Undress me first."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle obeys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She drops to her knees and takes the hem of the dress that touches the floor between callused fingers, starting to lift it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lifts it up and places light kisses on the Spirit's feet, ankles, shins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla manages not to make any sounds, just taking air sharply through her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the dress reaches the knees, Raelle's mouth lingers there too,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla can't resist,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she looks down,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>staring at every point where her lover's pink lips touch the moon-pale skin of her legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stifle another sound at that vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dress goes up again, now it reaches her thighs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla moans without really wanting it when Raelle's attentions are no longer a touch of lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but slow, wet kisses,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>moving more and more towards the inside of her thigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Languid, respectful,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>filled with adoration and lust and consent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blend of these thoughts invades Scylla's mind, sent by the blonde kneeling in front of her, ready to serve her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the position of the knight is wine on a flame,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a delicious aphrodisiac.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla plunges her hands into Raelle's blond hair, pulling her head away from her body with a little too much force, when the human's mouth reaches a point too close to her center,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and this view might cause Scylla to collapse, because</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her lover is staring intensely into her eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lips slightly parted and wet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with her head turned upwards, positioned this way by Scylla's hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet" her voice is raspy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle calmly rushes to continue her task, continuing to lift the dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is something utterly forbidden and exciting about Scylla's vision of the knight now, kneeling at her feet: her clear gaze swallowed by a pool of pure desire fixed in hers, arms reaching up, with all those holy muscles under the skin, and the dress that is now over Scylla’s breasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that point Raelle is forced to get up,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>without abandoning the eyes of her Spirit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But while turquoise dives into cerulean blue,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle’s body is still slightly bended, and her lips close</em>
</p><p>
  <em>around one of Scylla’s nipples, for a kiss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that transforms into something else, entirely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that is warm breath, tongue and teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla stifle another moan, may the Goddess forgive her. Goddess that knows how she made her children,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and when she created Raelle, she gifted her with many talents,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Probably thinking of that perfect moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cloth rises, and so do Scylla's arms, until the whole is released,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>body and spirit,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the fabric is thrown onto the bed, behind the Heir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle raises an eyebrow for just a moment,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does not hold back her smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not exactly like Tally said. Everything happens naturally, without the need to think or doubt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making love is not just action:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is tease, playful looks, mutual gift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moves back a few steps until she reaches the thalamus, sits on the edge of it without crossing her legs, as one would expect from a queen, or a naked lady.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lets -she wants- Raelle's gaze wander over her body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wants her knight’s hunger to grow, but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she leaves her there, waiting to receive an order.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she has had enough, she places her hands on the soft blankets behind her and rests the weight of her torso on both arms, tilting her head to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now you. Slowly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not wait a second longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls every thread tightening the front of her shirt, that smells like clean linen and sweat. Then she lifts the shirt up, and Scylla enjoys those few moments when the blonde’s face is covered by white cotton, because she can stare at her abs, tense and hard in the movement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is quick to conceal her look, but how could she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are connected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle knows, and the usual arrogant smile returns to her lips as she takes a step closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla stiffens and blinks. She raises one leg and places the sole of her foot on the muscular abdomen, stopping the human; the glance she throws at her lover is amused and tinged with curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wouldn't you like to do it yourself?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle pushes against Scylla's pressure, forcing her knee to bend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels weak, pleasantly weak in the face of that strength.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I am yours, and you can do whatever you want with me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is the first moment Scylla feels her soul waver, ready to fall prey to her wildest instincts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first, because others would follow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stands on her feet and draws Raelle closer, making their bodies collide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stay still" Scylla brings Raelle’s wrists behind her back to accentuate those words. Not that she can hold them in place, as she has to use her hands for another task.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle, however, even when she is released from that grip, does not bring her arms back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She obeys, enjoying those hands on her body..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla removes carefully every layer of cloth that hold Raelle's breasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fabric soon falls to the ground, forgotten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds, the knight's trousers follow the same fate, as do her boots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla likes that position, that control, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but it is even better to let Raelle free to do whatever she wants to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and only stop her when she feels that her human desires, if tied up and left to mature and ferment, would lead to a better result.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are free, knight. Until my next word."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The luminous ring of Raelle's irises lights up for a moment, but is eaten again -even more- by the expansion of the pupils.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla expects an assault. She expects what is expected from warriors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strength, impatience,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>even violence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle does not use violence until Scylla herself asks for it, later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She touches her, instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She runs hot palms on her body, breathing fast, observing, eating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pale skin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the blue line of veins beneath that first layer of flesh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the muscles above the shoulders,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the tendons in the neck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pronounced collarbones created to be bitten,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the thin streak of skin over the breastbone, between soft breasts,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the turgid nipples, a little because of cold, a little because of arousal, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the sweet and defined abdomen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you waiting for?" Scylla’s whisper is hoarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feeling impatient?" Raelle responds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They play, they tease each other in an apparently endless challenge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually it is Scylla who gives in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make love to me, Raelle. I want it, I want you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle tilts her head, like Scylla did a few minutes ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not need a request to do that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gently pushes the Heir back until she falls on the bed, and when she follows,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla backs away, maintaining eye contact, reaching her pillows, while Raelle hunts for her, dominating her with her body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>exactly like what happened inside their past dream and yet so different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The waiting, finally, crushes down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle kisses her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla kisses Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time disappears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is no longer that instinctive hunger of a few seconds before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's arms surround the human's neck, drawing her in, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>closer, more and more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> while she sighs against her mouth and lips, and Raelle's hands moves into her obsidian hair, grasping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit lifts a knee without even realizing it, her body moves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>involuntarily, like her heart does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She must punish somehow the distance Raelle keeps between their naked forms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so she pushes the knee, blindly, between the blonde's legs, feeling wetness on the skin, and remembers when Raelle confirmed how normal that reaction is. Raelle groans, but a new kiss swallows that delicious, rewarding sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla brings a hand between her own legs, taken by curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels hot, but she wants to know if she is in the same state Raelle is.</em>
</p><p><em>Yes, she </em>is<em> in the same state.</em></p><p>
  <em>Raelle notices what she is doing and slows down the verocity of her kisses,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eventually separating from her lips with an expression bordering on self-control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla frowns imperceptibly at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am feeling if I am as wet as you are"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle thinks it is a new way to torture her, to make her blood boil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should do it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And why didn't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's expression is honest and clean, so much so that Raelle understands there is no malice in that intimate act.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla wanted to do exactly what she said, she did not mean to provoke her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight laughs, then, kissing the Spirit’s cheeks, and her neck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and presses her face into that point under Scylla’s ear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>where the scent naturally emanating is more intense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You Spirits are strange"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla smiles, but wastes no time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She brings her wetted hand on Raelle's back, traces the line of her spine with the tips of her luminous, light red fingers, from bottom to top, and a shiver passes through the body of her lover, making it arch. The deep moan that follows is sweet like pure honey, and while Raelle is focused on that, Scylla talks against her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I still do not feel the weight of your body on me, knight. Honor me with such kindness."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's hand continues to move, very slowly, up and down,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>energy flows from the tips of her fingers, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>entering Raelle's body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stimulating every muscle and nerve existing solely for her pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle gasps, grits her teeth, and does as she is asked. She lets her body come down against Scylla's, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>she lets the weight supported up to that moment by her arms to be distributed across her whole height.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla parts her lips at that contact, hot skin on even hotter skin, deeply inhaling air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes shine like blue topaz in the semi-darkness of the room, they are lost in Raelle's, which are fixed on her, unable to focus, lacking in lucidity. The wine of the night still flows in their blood but it is not strong enough to inhibit their senses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is enough to expand their perception.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And so they enjoy physicality together, barely touching a first orgasm with that simple contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, however, obscures her spiritual abilities, because she wants Raelle's body as well as her soul tonight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her human feels it, she undoes her last control bridle and begins to move against her. She caresses her arms, then bringing her wrists over her head, once again doing as they did in their shared dream,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but what a delight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the way Raelle's sweaty palms dry against her skin and create friction, reddening it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of Raelle’s leg is between hers, it rubs sweetly against her wetness, giving wood to the incinerator fire that is accumulating in the lower abdomen of the future Queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla moans under that perfectly balanced weight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle eats her moans with pleasure and kisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She keeps the Spirit anchored to their bed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not afraid of the threatening heat which begins to rise like light vapor from the naked body starting to shake beneath her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is sure Scylla would never hurt her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while she stops tasting her Spirit's moans to devote herself to her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's voice rises, but thunder completely covers every sound,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Raelle takes advantage of it, repeating what she did in the past, in the invisible reality,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>now so material it almost hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An entirely blissful pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle takes both wrists with one hand, Scylla feels the muscles of Raelle's forearms tense, and it is above her kidneys that she feels it, with a shiver that expands all around her diaphragm, giving her a deep, dark red pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she immediately no longer has time to delight inside that tension,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because Raelle's free hand is climbing up her bare leg, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>waits,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>taking time on her pelvis bones, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>waiting again, making everything slow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla opens her eyes, left closed since who knows when, and catches the diamond gaze of the knight who watches her closely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight is breathing hard from her mouth while their bodies are slightly moving one against the other,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the sweat is abundant on their skin, because Scylla is hot. Very hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want. Tell me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla could come right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just from hearing those sensual, hoarse words,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but she holds back her mind once again to make room for her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To feel what she never felt in the Spirit Kingdom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to touch me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words comes out in form of shameless moans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle obeys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her expert hand reaches her intimacy, finding it entirely ready for her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it feels like that is her life mission, to touch Scylla in her center and give her pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to make me feel what it is like to be human and have sex with a Spirit"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla grins broadly, her cheeks flushed and hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is under her control, she is in total control. She can be sassy and presumptuous as much as she wants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then Raelle moves away, obeying, diligent, and Scylla does not feel cocky anymore,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because Raelle replaces her hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with her tongue,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Scylla arches her back, caught completely unprepared,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>deprived of oxygen and of her beloved reins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She loves the way Raelle forcefully takes her breath away as well as her crown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde has left her wrists and is now holding an open hand on her belly, below her navel,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to keep her against the bed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>while her mouth tastes with pleasure the sex of her queen, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>once, twice,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla loses counts of seconds, of minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>as she shivers and groans, as Raelle expands her salty, bittersweet flavour to her senses,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to let Scylla feel, in addition to personal pleasure, also Raelle’s sublime delight in doing such action.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the last grandiose vertical sweep of Raelle's tongue reaches the apex of Scylla's sex, the basin of the Spirit follows her movement,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>heels pushing against the bed, seeking for leverage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla is not ready to live without that contact, that discovery, that damp union of mouth and sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle pushes her down with her hand, powerful, smirking, and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she is quick to get back on top of the other girls’ body, because her lover has given her a task that she intends to complete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does it by rubbing her nose against hers, asking for a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Goddess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Scylla, in her dizziness, concedes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the knight does not even waste time kissing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She presses her tongue against hers, embraces it, rubs against it, licks it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels what it is like to have sex with a Spirit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moan that comes from the depths of her body is not even comparable to the previous ones,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she feels exactly what Raelle felt when she tasted her:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>devotion, pleasure while giving what her lover desired and asked for,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and that is what finally pushes her over the edge for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her whole body stiffens as she arches against Raelle's body, who resists her strenght and holds her against the bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>contracting every muscle, pressing down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle does not stop taking care of her, not even in the peak of pleasure, when the Spirit’s every nerve is on fire,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and every muscle is rock hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human kisses her neck, and her jaw, biting lightly there, kissing again, helping Scylla coming down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand goes back between Scylla's legs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it accompanies her for the descent of her orgasm with gentle, slow touches,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stopping only when the sensitivity of the Spirit makes its way into her mind, overbearing, pretentious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She then blocks her movements and bites every inch of exposed skin under her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seems to her she lived twenty years for that moment alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thunder has subsided, Raelle realizes that it is Scylla's emotion that controls each bolt, coloring the sky with silver and purple light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is just a whisper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Raelle hears it, because her ear is right next to the red, swollen lips of her queen, her lover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Objecting that request is not even an option.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand picks up from where it left off, Scylla pushes against it, ready to go up again after just reaching the bottom a few seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body is slowly changing colour, Raelle sees tongues of fire under her skin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she lowers herself, embraced by Scylla's warm arms, which are holding her close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand continues, pushes a little further, a little deeper,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>exploring the doors of her entrance,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she lets one of her fingers show Scylla what she can have, if she asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla, for just a second, burns Raelle's hand with real fire, taken by pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knight quickly removes her hand so as not to burn herself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla swallows loudly, opens her eyes, trying to find her voice again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would like to say sorry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Raelle kisses her hard on the mouth and everything returns exactly the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand, too, returns where it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is not afraid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Indeed, she goes deeper, at least half a phalanx, and Scylla completely loses her lucidity when that happens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moans against the knight's lips, feeling ready to cross her limit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle moves away from her, sucking her own saliva left on Scylla’s lips before standing upright and resting on her heels, towering over the Heir’s body, which is lying straight between her bent, toned legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even her hand leaves the warmth it has found</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and now it is resting on the owner's thigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle stares at her lover, hungry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla does the same, with heavy lids, loving the nuances of the torch fire dancing on the knight's flushed chest skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did not tell you to stop"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want me to continue?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle provokes her, Scylla feels it in her thoughts. She still wants to try and have an edge over her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So naive. That is a perfect way to win a challenge one more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, you are right. Do not move."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is the last answer Raelle wants to hear. She narrows her eyes, confused, losing her accumulated boldness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cannot help but obey Scylla, as she promised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there, in the privacy of their room, under the light offered by the torch,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is forced to attend a show that is idyllic and extreme, terrible torture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla keeps one arm bent over her head, squeezing white sheets,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>brings the other between her thighs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and there she starts touching herself, much more intensely than Raelle could have imagined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human is not distant enough to be able to see Scylla's body in perspective,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she is sitting practically just below her pelvis, which is why all that is happening drives her crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because she cannot look at everything together. She needs to choose a direction to look in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slightly ahead, there is the first choice: the face contracted by pleasure of her Spirit, that does not show signs of abandoning her eyes, thus noticing their every movement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or below, the hand of her Spirit, lost in the intimacy covered by soft dark curls, like a treasure, that gladly welcomed her attentions just before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She does not realize she has fixed her gaze there until she looks back up, back to Scylla's face,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and there she finds her smiling triumphantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victory is sweet, but not as sweet as Raelle's incoherent thoughts breaking through the flesh over her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These motivate her to go further,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and in a single moment two fingers pick up what Raelle has unfairly refused to accomplish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde watches, she swallows, she burns inside, because the desire of giving Scylla what she is giving herself is almost unbearable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Heir feels every thought and moans louder, sharing Raelle’s wishes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yet she does not stop sinking, because the emotion she is giving to her lover with that vision is even better than her own pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Raelle never looks away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is staring at every movement of her hand, breathing heavily, like if she were the object of those cares.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her human is good and obedient. She does not move,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she obeys her order even if with difficulty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla perceives the weak movement of her pelvis against nothing, searching comfort in some way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comfort that does not come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Scylla continues her ministrations, keeping her eyes fixed on Raelle's face, lost in her own pleasure and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in that of Raelle, watching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels the muscles of her abdomen contracting again and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sends those feelings to Raelle, eager to add an explicit and verbal thought. </em>
</p><p>“it is thanks to you if I am having another orgasm”</p><p>
  <em>A moment follows, in which Scylla fears Raelle will fall, shatter. That she will forget her promise and she’ll move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it does not happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle keeps her word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that is the moment when,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>out of breath,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>almost catching on fire,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla slips out her fingers, sighing, dissatisfied and turned on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle looks up at her, aghast, almost in pain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because it is pure sacrilege to deprive her lover of a carefully pursued orgasm, even if it is Scylla herself who is depriving her own soul of that self-induced pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit has no voice but has will, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and that is the one speaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to do it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle seems becoming pure instinct. She lowers on her like a loving, eager predator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her fingers find their way, resuming what Scylla denied herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harder" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla breathes. "Longer"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not difficult for that experienced hand to penetrate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and everything about Scylla is water and electricity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the tips of Raelle's fingers reach her core, her fire, Scylla feels it from within.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Faster"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla's voice is nothing more than whispered sobs, now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is bent over her. She holds her weight on her left arm, reaches for her face,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she kisses her hard,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>while their bed moves and creaks under the strenght and thrusts of Raelle's arm and the movements of their bodies, which are following that flow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla chases,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle presses,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>None holds back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunder fills the sky, light enters through the large windows facing the bed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but they are invisible to the eyes of the future rulers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla would like to close her eyes, but she cannot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She keeps them fixed in Raelle's, who looks at her with love, and with determination, and devotion, and utmost desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla feels it, that desire entirely for her. Completely. It almost makes her fall, but her fiancée slows down for a bit, making her enjoy every second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Raelle helps herself with her body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she increases the pressure of each thrust with her weight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she is met by Scylla every time. Not halfway,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because that would be anywhere near as delightful as it is, meeting Raelle’s after waiting for an extra half second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Movements become herratic, the Spirit feels high,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and she cannot help but let escape her mouth multiple “oh”s, and “yes”s and “exactly there”s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde smiles at each, but those expressions rapidly leave space for concentration, every time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kiss me", the Queen speaks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Raelle kisses her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire, now, completely surrounds Raelle's fingers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it pushes further, penetrating her flesh and running through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>every tendon, every nerve, up to the palm, and to the wrist, and then further on,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>throughout the forearm and the arm and the shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle is able to see it only from the corner of her eye, because she is all for Scylla, one with Scylla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her right arm is covered by a low blue fire, quiet and electric, like the one that envelops dying embers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those flames, however, are not pungent, they do not hurt, they are not red and destructive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They tend to purple and blue and white where they stick to her skin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>terribly hot, incandescent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is Scylla's core temperature,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>expanded to Raelle, penetrating Raelle, taking Raelle, claiming Raelle as hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harder, Raelle.” Scylla whimpers, “Harder. Please. Take me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if cramps forced her pushes to slowly become weak, it is thanks to that prayer that Raelle’s strength returns,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>allowing her to find the perfect rhythm, created uniquely to satisfy Scylla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bends her phalanges inwards, touching crucial points,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>making Scylla stiffen beneath her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand no longer moves, it is still, in a condition of constant pressure, which allows her to act from within.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that is when she puts into practice the teachings on physical projection taught by Khalida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla, at that moment, never went on fire more willingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the flames surrounding Raelle are blue, energetic and liquid,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the ones that expand under Scylla's palms are the truest fire in the whole universe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it burns the sheets, the wood,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but does not dare moving towards the naked body of the lover who is giving her what would prove to be one of the most cosmic orgasms of her entire life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe even her lives, all of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle loves the storm, she is blessing every thunder, because they allow Scylla to get loud and not hold back when she reaches the top of the world, the top of the cosmos,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and even if the Spirit is not touching her, just seeing Scylla contract under her body is enough to create the most delicious, luscious tension inside her own body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is enough to make her reach her own orgasm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Scylla, in the height of her raving pleasure, does not leave her lover deprived of what she is so selflessly giving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She asks for her palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle contracts her abdomen muscles, holding her position,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so as to lift her left hand a bit from the bed, allowing Scylla's to slip underneath, then intertwining their fingers together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Spirit closes her eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>breathes with difficulty,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>immerses herself once again and completely in the orgasm she is experiencing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so long it almost drives her insane,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and feels something she has never felt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something she read in an ancient book, hidden in a dark ravine of the Sacred Trees libraries, before leaving the Kingdom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is a powerful and difficult technique, deadly if tried by non-Death Spirits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the power of sharing one’s life, and she does it with Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shares the breath, the vital energy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>together with every sensation, memory, desire, past and present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is careful, because it is dangerous, and it is something that only she and a few more are able to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Raelle is strong, hers is not mere mortal resistance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exactly like when she welcomed a little spark of Rigel’s light inside her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she welcomes Scylla's spiritual energy as it were amrita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She drinks it, she eats it as if it were the only thing capable to satisfy her hunger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It burns inside, imbued with Rigel's light, devastating for a mortal being,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but Raelle does not falter, and reassures Scylla by holding her hand tighter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The world explodes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scylla lets herself go,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>completely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>losing her voice,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>while Raelle fears she might faint,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>overwhelmed by that energy, by so much pleasure, which moves as fast as light from her to the Heir and viceversa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>filling her sight with sparkles and shining glimmers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They share their orgasms, and those utterly perfect releases and contractions</em>
</p><p>
  <em> do not leave their bodies for at least a minute,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or two, or five,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>making them tremble uncontrollably, one against the other.</em>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <em>And everything is Scylla, for Raelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And everything is Raelle, for Scylla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire dies,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both on the bed and on the torch, sucked by an invisible energy, leaving the room in the most peaceful darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle completely loses her strength, moves to lie on her side but Scylla does not let her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Heir hold her knight there, on top of her, accepting her weight as she collapses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when the eyes close, pleasure starts fading. The lids heavy with exhaustion and inner joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raelle's head finds a cradle on the soft chest of the future Queen, while the latter is seized by a total absence of perception and conception of space and time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a long time, they remain like this,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>entwined, as one flesh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-o-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When lightnings ceased to constitute the totality of the illumination in the room -which returned to be pervaded by the gentle halo of the torch flame, lit again by Scylla- Raelle slowly opened one eye. She still hadn't moved her hand from where it was, and Scylla wouldn't let her.</p><p>"Scyl... I am going to have some serious cramps, if.." She whispered against the red skin of the Spirit's chest, with very little energy.</p><p>Scylla ignored her, continuing to lazily run her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Scyl-"</p><p>"Shh... "</p><p>The Heir did not move an inch, and so did Raelle, until she felt the tendons of her wrist tighten, a sign that the cramp would soon come. Slowly and not without problems, she slipped her fingers from Scylla's body, thus causing the brunette to emit a low moan of discomfort that made her chest vibrate, consequently reverberating into the knight's ear.</p><p>"You cannott keep me forever, Scyl" mumbled Raelle, amused, while Scylla sighed heavily, thoughtfully.</p><p>"Just because no one has ever done it does not mean we can't"</p><p>"Sure. Fantastic way to return to your mother"</p><p>"You know we treat nudity differently."</p><p>"Scylla"</p><p>Raelle snorted a light laugh. The feeling of burning in her chest was gone and forgotten, and even though every muscle in her body still vibrated, clearly remembering the memory of fire literally <em>everywhere</em>, she was feeling perfectly fine. Better than she had ever been. Only the beating of Scylla's heart marked time.</p><p>It was only after what felt like hours that Raelle was able to hear the myriads of raindrops accompanying the Heir’s heartbeat, hitting the glass of the windows. Just a detail, too soft to be perceived during the fight between thunder and waves. Raelle also realized at that moment that she had not felt the undulatory movement of the waves at all during the previous hours, now that the ship was slowly returning to smooth sailing. The rain was gentle and did not seem to alter the condition of the sea. Focusing on the sound of water against the hard surface of the wood helped Raelle relax and finally enjoy what she had always wanted:</p><p>to spend the night with Scylla, entwined and comfortably stretched out on white, warm blanket derived from the softest Spirit Kingdom’s cotton.</p><p>In peace.</p><p>Scylla continued to move her fingers through her hair in an increasingly relaxed and peaceful motion, which exponentially intensified the bliss felt by the knight. She could not wait to be-</p><p>Raelle snapped her eyes open, but did not move. They were about to arrive on the island, everything would return to normal, the journey would be over and she had not yet asked Scylla to marry her. Would such a moment have been suitable? She did not want to break the quiet silence in which they were immersed, but her questions and doubts were part of her from birth. Should she have done it now?</p><p>She moved her head, looking up, so as to be able to see the Heir's relaxed face. Her eyes were closed.</p><p>Maybe she was falling asleep, that was not the right moment.</p><p>"I hear your thoughts from miles away, Raelle."</p><p>The Spirit breathed out, amused, drawing Raelle's gaze back on her.</p><p>"What are you worried about?"</p><p>"No, nothing worries me... it is just that, I was wondering if..."</p><p>Scylla became attentive. She opened one eye, staring in direction of the blonde.</p><p>"I thought.. it is nice to stay here, away from everything"</p><p>Scylla did not believe those words even for a moment. But she did not want to force Raelle to talk about something she wasn't ready to, and if her fiancée was getting around the subject, she wouldn't insist.</p><p>"You're right, it is beautiful"</p><p>Calloused hands began to touch her skin at the height of her heart, creating light imaginary shapes, then descending on her breasts, tracing their curves in every possible direction, until Scylla breathed out a short laugh.</p><p>"Are you having fun with that?"</p><p>"Are you tired?" Raelle smirked, not watching her, and the brunette reciprocated with a smile, taking a deep, satisfied breath.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Do you want to enjoy your victory a second time?" Raelle started placing light kisses on her chest, then stopping and waiting for a response with her face pressed against Scylla’s solar plexus.</p><p>The Spirit bit her lip, feeling strangely happy and, frankly, impressed by the physical resistance of the blonde and her lack of tiredness. It was true, however, that she wanted to try many things and find the perfect way to thank the many received ministrations, multiple times. The night was still young.</p><p>So, she slipped the fingers of her free hand into her blonde hair and squeezed, pushing Raelle’s head down, where she wanted her more.</p><p>"I thought you would never ask"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun rose on the horizon, marking the beginning of a new autumn day.</p><p>The portal had been traversed smoothly in the middle of the night, just as Scylla had predicted. All the passengers followed the given directions, completing their tasks; the ship was capable to resist the storm and, finally, Spirits and humans were able to go to bed before Raelle and Scylla began their third round of what they ended up doing all night long.</p><p>The golden rays of the star illuminated the water surface, much calmer than the one they had traversed in recent days: the portal had truly transported them all to an indefinite point in the world, traceable only by those who could read the right nautical charts.</p><p>Scylla left Raelle blissfully asleep in her bed and was the first to come out of her quarters that morning, dressed in a wonderful traditional dress used by Sovereigns during official meetings: it was a long dark purple sleeveless frock, bordered in gold. Above it she wore a heavier white tunic, left open on the front. Even though she was a Fire Spirit, there in the open sea and in the middle of autumn the cold morning breeze was freezing for anyone, entering from every possible opening and giving goosebumps.</p><p>She found Abigail leaning against the bulwark of the ship with her eyes closed: the half Spirit had had her same idea and was enjoying the rays of the sun that were shining perpendicular at that hour of the morning, kissing the world. The Heir leaned her back next to her placing her elbows against the wood, imitating her position and breathing deeply some fresh brackish air.</p><p>“You’re relaxed this morning, princess. Do you want to share why, with us mortals?"</p><p>“I would, Abigail. But I don't think you'd like to know the details of my night."</p><p>Abigail folded down her lips, assuming a disgusted expression but Scylla ignored her, basking in her deep calmness, still immersed in the sensations of the past night. She stared with her bright, Rigel colored gaze at the small patch that was beginning to stand out in the distance. The island.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, my gratitude goes to the real life events that inspired me to write this chapter. Writing some aspects of Scylla's character is much easier now. A BIG thank you to everyone who read until this point and is still following this adventure. Your comments, hearts and kindness are my greatest joy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sea's call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four bros-chilling on a hot beach-five feet apart-cause they're all gay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I recommend, if you haven't already, to read "The sun rose"(The origin chapter) before continuing with the following chapters. Many things will be clearer!<br/>What better way to celebrate season 2 wrapping day than to finally post the new chapter? Enjoy, guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Anacostia adjusted the collar of her deep purple dress with controlled agitation; she had not participated in a formal meeting for many years now, and the last one still dated back to the time when her parents were alive.</p><p>“Stop fidgeting so much, you look great.”</p><p>She swallowed, barely blinking, not even hinting at the usual smile that always lingered on her lips every time she heard her wife’s reassuring voice. Anacostia was not a mild Spirit, she had never been. Either she was white, or she was black. Nuances had never been something she had focused on, as her life was so opposite, tense or sublime. She did not like moments of uncertainty, of that patience accompanying a wait, but in recent years she had learned to change perspective, to accept the fact that reality was much more than the story told to her when she was a small and inexperienced child: the old pattern of good versus evil was now broken, also because the figure she had always admired was slowly revealed, year after year, a monster. Any hope she had ever harbored deep in her unruly heart was destroyed with that realisation.</p><p>The leader of the Rebels of the East allowed herself to wander for a few seconds in her memory, dusting off the images of the last weeks, reflecting on how her life had been relatively changed by the arrival of General Alder. She had gone from blind confidence to repulsion in such a short time, how was it possible? If her feelings about the Fire Spirit had changed so abruptly, she was beginning to wonder if her affection for her had ever really been genuine.</p><p>“How could she do such a thing?” She whispered in a low voice, her gaze fixed on a distant point that was beginning to show itself on the horizon against the light of dawn.</p><p>She was referring to the murder of Phorcys. A despicable act, even for the most ruthless of spirits. The current rulers didn't seem evil to her, they never had been. Maybe just a little dull. Their original plan, in fact, consisted in ousting the Royal family; a plan now forgotten, knowing the identity of the one who had now become a common enemy.</p><p>Izadora moved with a light smile, positioning in front of her, and adjusted the tortured collar of Anacostia’s long dress. Even if that island appeared anything but sacred, it existed thanks to the Sovereign Astrea, one of the few rulers worthy of even a modicum of respect from the two Eastern Spirits.</p><p>“I don't know, <em>why</em>” More than an answer, Izadora's words seemed to be a thought expressed aloud. “Maybe we never really know someone.” The Death Spirit attempted a smile and, as always, that was enough to calm her partner, who responded to that expression by softening her own. Behind them, Gerit stood motionless, slightly uncomfortable and silent.</p><p>“Now, just think about completing this mission. They are coming.”</p><p>Both women turned in the direction of the sea, staring at that small glittering object that was the royal vessel.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Abigail sighed, leaning against the bulwark, her elbows resting on the thick waxed wood warmed by the strong rays of the sun.</p><p>“Why does it feel warmer here? This is not the winter sun. Plus, the wind blows against us. It shouldn't, at this time of the year”</p><p>Scylla, still turned in the opposite direction, kept her eyes fixed on the doors of her room, behind which Raelle was still asleep. The calm expression painted on her face made Abigail think the Spirit was ignoring her, but Scylla was attentive as ever, and she answered.</p><p>“Here, time flows differently to confuse those who might find themselves accidentally next to the island by mistake. This is what my mother told me.” The truth was that Scylla had no idea how that place worked: all she knew was simply what her mother had told her when they talked about the island, in the past. Some mysteries were unknown even to the wisest of Spirits.</p><p>Abigail smiled in amusement. “<em>Accidentally</em>? Why would anyone ever go into a storm by choice? And the possibilities of knowing precisely the route to cross the portal are practically nil”</p><p>Scylla turned, imitating the half-spirit's position against the bulwark, assuming one of her usual pedantic expressions, one of those charismatic ones that Abigail hated and Raelle adored.</p><p>“It happens more times than you imagine. Humans can be very curious and reckless, they often meddle in matters they should never even know existed. You know something about it, am I right?”</p><p>The taller girl clicked her tongue in irritation. “First, I'm not a human. Second... Careful, princess.”</p><p>“It is <em>future Queen</em> for you, Abigail, don’t you remember?”</p><p>Both girls turned their heads in the direction of the new voice: Scylla, with a quiet smile, and Abigail showing one of the softest expressions Raelle, the newcomer, had ever seen on her friend’s face.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful” The blonde encircled the hips of the Heir with warm hands, brushing Scylla’s ear with the tip of her nose and placing her lips on the defined, inviting jaw. Scylla fully enjoyed that contact, whispering a quick greeting, intertwining her fingers with those of the knight, resting on her belly.</p><p>“Ugh, you are repulsive. If you don't stop now, I'll leave in exactly two seconds.”</p><p>Raelle tilted her head back, so as to be able to see her childhood friend, and raised her eyebrows, looking slightly bored.</p><p>“Abigail, it's dawn. Relax and enjoy this peace, as long as there is.”</p><p>The other did not say a word, answering with a simple shrug.</p><p>“She is like this just because she's jealous.” Scylla replied in her place, raising an eyebrow and winking in the direction of the blonde, who laughed and followed her companion without hesitation. “Definitely. Pure jealousy.”</p><p>Abigail then felt obliged to respond, so suddenly attacked from two fronts. “Hey! One, rude. Two, that's absolutely not true.”</p><p>“She is in the mood for numbered lists this morning, I warn you.” The Spirit whispered to Raelle with a smirk, and the knight nodded with an eloquent and mocking gesture, accompanying everything with a long ‘<em>oohh’</em>. The whole thing was so light and new, surprisingly pleasant, that Abigail couldn't help but ignore her innate - and honestly, a bit illogical and immature - nurtured annoyance she felt toward Scylla, letting a shy smile form on her face. Seeing Raelle finally happy made her feel something that didn't happen very often. A genuine and cheerful gratitude, happiness for someone other than her.</p><p>She sighed, returning to watch the island, preparing for what would happen that day. Something that, she could feel it, would change their lives for the best , showing them the right direction to take.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The small boat swayed on the crystalline sea’s calm waves, approaching the island. Raelle turned for a moment, taking a break from rowing to better observe the conformation of the place she and Scylla would step on in a few minutes.</p><p>The Spirit had denied anyone -even Abigail, or the trusted first Spirit officer- to follow them on the island, because that was the tradition of the Spirits, and a first demonstration of loyalty and trust was always welcome, especially if shown by the Royal Family. The plan was to approach, talk, take Gerit, and return home. Scylla did not know if she could fully trust the rebels of the east, and Hecate had repeatedly advised her not to take rushed decisions. If in doubt, her duty was to return to the queen and discuss the next move with her.</p><p>The knight resumed rowing, returning to look at her companion, seated in front of her and lost in her thoughts and reflections. Her eyes shone with the color of the sea touched by the warm and powerful rays of the sun. They did not share a word until they reached the shoreline. Only when the bottom of the boat touched the sand of the beach did Raelle allow herself to sigh heavily and move an arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead.</p><p>“Abigail is right. This is not the December sun. What kind of place is this?”</p><p>Scylla blocked her movement in time, thus preventing Raelle from ruining the sleeve of the charcoal gray tunic she was wearing. She then untied a knotted tissue of fabric from her wrist, next to the birch bracelet, and used it to dab Raelle's flushed face; it wasn't even that hot on the island, thought the Heir, looking around to become familiar with the place, but the knight really seemed to suffer from the symptoms of full summer temperatures. Raelle took the fabric from her hands with energy, quickly dipping it into the sea water and squeezing it, then wiping it over her face. Scylla, in the meantime, jumped out of the boat with a light leap, while Raelle pulled the boat further onto the beach, so that the tide couldn't suddenly catch it during their meeting with the rebel leader. The blonde fought against the strong urge to sit on the ground to rest her aching muscles by doing something else instead: she covered her crystal blue eyes from the sun with one hand and turned her head left and right, looking for something that would show her the path to take.</p><p>“We will have to walk for a while, Rae. The direction to take is east. Not very far from here, I can perceive three Spirits.” Scylla walked over to her, brushing aside a few hair strands that were constantly moved by the wind on her face. “At least, two of them are Spirits. One has the same aura as Abigail’s. They didn't lie about having your friend.”</p><p>Raelle bent down on her knees for a moment, catching her breath, movement that inevitably made the Heir worry. There was not much distance from the ship to the beach, rowing was certainly not a walk, but Raelle was a knight, her body was trained to face far worse challenges. Or maybe not? Scylla was not a human, she did not know what a knight could or couldn’t do, or in what consisted their training.</p><p>The Spirit placed a hand on her shoulder just as she returned to an upright position with a resolute, even if visibly exhausted gaze.</p><p>“Alright. Let us go.”</p><p>Raelle did not let Scylla time to ask anything, and the Heir could do nothing but follow her partner's resolute strides, occasionally stealing some glances of her figure, while the knight, beside her, seemed to walk under the weight of a huge burden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although Anacostia did not know what to expect from that meeting, a few ideas had formed in her mind in the past few days. She had heard a lot about Queen Hecate, good and wise, just as her mother Astrea had been. Of course, the last thing she would have expected was the image that presented itself in front of her, on that sunny December morning.</p><p>Walking on the hot sand, there were two young women: one, clearly Spirit; the other, human. The first, of royal blood; the other possessing a blood that no one would certainly have ever remembered, or even could have traced back to its origin, as poor and humble as it was.</p><p>Focusing on the spirit for a moment, the leader of the rebels immediately understood that the girl who was preparing to approach wasn’t ordinary. That was a Spirit possessing a dual nature: Fire and Death, these were the elements she brought with elegance. The young human at her side seemed strong and energetic, at least from the power emanating from her aura, but her posture and gaze told the opposite. Was it possible that a member of the Royal family could believe that was the necessary escort for a crucial encounter? A single human, young and tired?</p><p>Perhaps they would have had a chance of victory against the kingdom of the West if things had turned out differently, and if she had remained the only leader of the Eastern rebellion. Maybe...</p><p>She shook her head, thinking <em>‘but reality is different, it's not-’</em></p><p>“...-the time to think about these things, Costia.” Izadora's voice ended that thought, connected to her wife, as always, and Anacostia turned to look at her with a gentle and quick smile, wearing her mask of impassivity a second later.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Together they waited for the two girls, until Scylla and Raelle arrived close to them, no more than two meters apart.</p><p>Scylla took a step to the side without realizing it, closer to Raelle. Aware that not all Spirits were like her or her mother, she didn't want to risk anything: Raelle's presence could have been considered an affront, although at the moment, the eastern woman seemed impassive and not even remotely impressed by the nature of her promised.</p><p>“Welcome” Anacostia talked first, and it seemed wrong to Scylla hearing the stranger uttering that word, as they were all on the Island under the jurisdiction of a direct ancestor of hers, the legitimate Heir to the throne. But she avoided the consideration for the moment, hastening to introduce herself, as was good use to do.</p><p>With a step forward and her back straight, she declared.</p><p>“Honored to meet you. I am Scylla Ramshorn, Heir to the Kingdom of the Spirits of the West.”</p><p>Anacostia immediately shifted her gaze to Raelle without moving anything else except the eyes, keeping her hands behind her back.</p><p>“This is Raelle Collar, Knight of the Spirit Kingdom, and my companion.” Scylla introduced the human to the group without flinching, feeling suddenly protective.</p><p>Raelle nodded nervously and wiped her sweaty hands against the soft trousers she was wearing, focusing her restless gaze for one second, at most, on everyone present, trying to calm her breathing. When she met Gerit's eyes, behind the two women, she felt a little better, even if the heat of the sun was burning inside and outside her.</p><p>“I am Anacostia Quartermaine, leader of the rebels of the East, and she is my wife, Izadora L 'Amara, a Death Spirit.” The woman indicated Izadora with a polite gesture of her hand, nodding respectfully. The same thing did Izadora.</p><p>Scylla, on the other hand, stared at this so-called wife, intensely. She didn’t need to hear the specification of her nature, as it was immediately felt as soon as their eyes met. It was the Death Spirit her mother was talking about back home. She could have asked her a thousand questions, she could have-</p><p>“We are here to return the prisoner to you.” Both Scylla and Raelle responded to that expression with a slight frown of disapproval. Anacostia's direct and war-friendly approach wasn't quite what they were expecting, neither of them. “And to talk about the future. Our future, as Spirits.”</p><p>It took a couple of seconds for Scylla to realize that there was no mother, or father, or member of the Council to answer for her. On that island, for the first time, it was she who represented her family. She was the one who represented the kingdom of the West, and she had to act accordingly, even if that was her very first time.</p><p>“Of course.” She looked directly into the dark eyes of the adult Spirit, perfectly hiding every emotion, any doubt. “We have accepted your request and we are ready to show friendship, trust, and loyalty. Of course, before we start, we would like to know the reason behind this unexpected decision. The relationship between West and East has always been difficult and tense for many generations. What changed, what happened, and why now?”</p><p>Anacostia hinted a smile, staring intently at the blonde girl standing nervously at Scylla’s side. She looked like a little girl, but her soul was much older than her body, the flame in her eyes fearless and formidably powerful. Eventually, her dark gaze found its way back to the ocean-like of the Heir.</p><p>“A common enemy. This is what happened, and what we have in common, now. A perfect reason to come together.”</p><p>“A common enemy, when defeated, does not heal the rift between two realms.” Scylla promptly responded.</p><p>“I am aware of that. Still, it's something. A starting point.”</p><p>Anacostia's voice remained firm and authoritative, Scylla's calm and lethal. They possessed a similar nature, and both were able to sense it from that first exchange. They studied each other for a few moments, curious, and when Scylla returned once more to observe Izadora, Anacostia continued.</p><p>“Does the kingdom of the west allow humans to join Spirits in marriage?”</p><p>Raelle, who had remained respectfully on the sidelines until that moment, snapped to attention, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Scylla moved closer to her without showing any alteration. Only the knight felt the Spirit’s inner fire ignite, strong and ready, but kept under control.</p><p>“Rules change, some traditions are doomed to die. Besides, we are not here to talk about this but of alliances.”</p><p>“An alliance is based on communion and sharing of purposes, princess Scylla. So, yes, this topic interests me.”</p><p>One of Scylla’s palms lit up, but it was promptly hidden by Raelle's, who, even though she didn't feel authorized to talk in that situation, still tried to play her part and calm her companion's burning heart.</p><p>“Well, then. Yes. My mother believes this to be an outdated and useless law, based on experiences that are not universal. My father, too, gave his blessing to our union, before-” Scylla’s breath vanished for a few seconds, stuck inside the throat. Then, after swallowing, she gained her control back, and continued.</p><p> “We continue believing humans are the evil of the world, when everyone has a responsibility on this earth, and we are certainly no better than them if we attack a village full of innocents in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Anacostia hardened her gaze hearing those words, struck directly by that insinuation, and Raelle tighten the grip on Scylla's hand, fearing that she had gone a little too far, this being only a first meeting between the two sides.</p><p>Instead, Anacostia took a deep breath, looking down.</p><p>“I'm aware of the terrible things we did, led by Alder’s orders.”</p><p>Izadora pursed her lips empathetically, without taking her eyes off the two young women from the West, not even for a second. There was a pride in her that was probably typical of the Death Spirits, Raelle thought in a fleeting moment of observation. Scylla also possessed that trait. However, she could not continue that reflection, because the Spirit of the East resumed talking, breaking the uncomfortable silence full of tension.</p><p>“The Eastern kingdom has been guilty of grave, terrible crimes, and for this we are ready to pay. As for humans, I do not dispute the fact of accepting them within the community, as long as they show themselves worthy of respect and honor.” Her and Raelle's eyes met at the end of the sentence, creating a strange channel of energy. Like that, suddenly, the knight stopped perceiving the Spirit as a possible enemy, a foreign and fearsome presence. Indeed, she felt her heart warm up with the strangest, ancient affection, took by a familiar sensation and doubt of already have met that woman in a distant time. Nostalgia, this was the name of the emotion that took hold of her for the duration of a breath. Inexplicable and irrational nostalgia.</p><p>Anacostia moved her eyes away, breaking their contact, looking a little less resolute than she had seemed before.</p><p>“General Alder lied to us. I was the first to fall into her web trap of deception, dragging my people down with me, into an abyss of violence. There is no excuse for what I have done. I can only hope for the Goddess's clemency.” The rebel leader mindlessly brought her fingers to the pendant of the particular but yet extremely familiar necklace she was wearing, Raelle had seen it many times in recent years. It took her only a second to remember: it was the same one that Tally wore around her neck, belonging to the Spirit who had spared her life.</p><p>“My aunt, Sarah Alder, has committed a serious, very serious crime. But I guess you already know this.” Scylla looked harshly at the two Spirits standing in front of her, who nodded only once, dark in her face.</p><p>“Killing a Spirit corrupts a soul. Desiring the death of a fellow Spirit is equivalent to throwing one's inner light into a hole that is not mere darkness but total absence of life. I believe there's always room for redemption if desired, but I don't think that's what Sarah wants.”</p><p>“I saw her, ate with her, marched with her” Anacostia became impassive again, but her words were thoughtful and meaningful. She seemed to be also becoming fully aware of what was the reality of the facts of the present moment. “Sarah's soul is corrupted. And she deserves severe punishment for her actions.”</p><p>Izadora looked at her without hiding a wrinkle of apprehension that formed between her eyebrows, while Scylla looked at them both, sensing a very familiar feeling. Anacostia's anger, in that moment, was similar to the one she felt a few weeks ago. That kind of emotion wasn’t the best advisor, and it could led to very bad decisions. For this exact reason she decided to follow her mother’s advice.</p><p>“We will decide how to act together, Anacostia of the East. But let's not go too far, for now. I propose this to you.”</p><p>Raelle shifted her attention from the two women to the Heir, beside her, listening carefully.</p><p>“You will be our guests in the Kingdom of the West. You will be able to bring the rebels who intend to follow you and each of them will be welcomed by my family and the whole Kingdom, as friends, brothers, sisters, companions.”</p><p>Anacostia looked skeptical. “The council members, Heir, are well known for their outdated opinions about this kind of thing.”</p><p>“I fear no elder, Anacostia of the East. I'm not even afraid of my aunt, to be honest.” Scylla lifted her chin, letting the words come out true and clear, full of new courage and clarity. Anacostia seemed pleasantly impressed in front of that attitude.</p><p>“If you accept my offer, you will be welcomed with honor, as is the custom of my People. An alliance will be stipulated, I'm sure. Though, if depend exclusively on me, I would consider it already done, here and now. Unfortunately, I'm not Queen yet, and I don't have such authority.”</p><p>“We are on a sacred island, Heir, and you represent your Kingdom. I am not a Spirit tied to tradition.” Anacostia showed a small smile, an expression that stood out on her face, perpetually impassive. “You are already earning my respect thanks to your apparent tendency to... breaking ancient rules, if we shall put it that way,” She looked at Raelle in a flash, a matter of milliseconds. “and, with time’s blessing, you’ll earn my loyalty as well, when you’ll become Queen.”</p><p>Those were strong words for a Spirit, and no one, least of all Anacostia, would have dreamed of expressing them without really understanding them.</p><p>Scylla matched her open soul’s door, bending the corner of her lips upwards in her first, genuine smile showed to Anacostia.</p><p>"Well, then. It is decided. We will be waiting for you in the Kingdom of the West. We will communicate through Khalida, if that is fine with you.”</p><p>“It seems we have a deal. The details of the alliance will be decided in the Western Kingdom. Military alliance in exchange for asylum.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Anacostia slightly turned her torso, beckoning Gerit forward with a rapid gesture of her head. The boy didn't need the invitation to be repeated twice; he walked quickly until he reached Raelle, who smiled firmly at him and offered a slight nod of her head, immediately after wiping the sweat that beaded on her forehead. There would be time for hugs once they got back on board the ship, all three of them safe and sound. And most importantly, away from that terrifying heat.</p><p>Luckily, it seemed like an agreement had been reached. Since she had set foot on the sand of that island, the burning sensation that had subsided during the night had returned to explode, hurting her more than usual, holding her heart -and now expanding on every internal organ- in an infernal grip. With the clarity she still possessed, she focused on the desire to leave the island as soon as possible and return to the tranquility of the Spirit Kingdom. When she noticed Scylla putting her hand to her heart in salute, -the same thing did Anacostia and Izadora- Raelle bowed her head, as did Gerit. But the two rebels lingered for a few istants more, making Raelle almost lose her composure.</p><p>Izadora, before bidding her farewell, spoke directly to Scylla without that detached air that was peculiar to her wife. “I’ll be happy to finally discuss with another Death Spirit. I am sure we will have many things to tell each other. Besides, you will have many questions to ask me, I suppose.”</p><p>The young heir's face lit up on hearing those words, and nodded, barely holding back the enthusiasm that started bubbling inside her at the very thought of being able to receive all the education on her nature she wanted.</p><p>“Of course. I will look forward to that day, Izadora.”</p><p>The two exchanged a kind smile, the deed that marked the end of the meeting, finally.</p><p>“We will arrive in the capital in two weeks, Heir. Until then, may the Goddess protect you.”</p><p>“You, too.”</p><p>The two Spirits of the East turned and walked to their boat, the other three did the same.</p><p>Raelle, finally free to speak, squeezed Scylla's hand as soon as they turned and did not wait a second to tell her the particular she noticed on Anacostia's necklace, ignoring the whispers of the Spirit, telling her to wait for them to go away before talking so loudly about someone just met. Anacostia, still close enough to hear their voices, smiled, seized by the same feeling that had captured her before: that human was special, she felt it. Even though they didn't know each other and she hadn't heard her voice either, she knew their fates were somehow linked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Abigail leaned back against the ship's side once more, a habit that seemed to possess her by now, as it was the only thing she had done since she woke up. The young woman thought it could be a spell pervading the island, or some strange perfume of the Spirits, capable of attracting anyone toward the sea at any time. But after all she, too, was partly Spirit, and neither on the wood nor on the boat did she perceive any kind of spell or strange smell.</p><p>She looked at the horizon waves, extremely calm, blue and clear, and breathed in strongly the brackish air. She closed her eyes.</p><p>Time seemed to pause, her muscles relaxed, maybe a bit too much. She hasn't felt so calm in years.</p><p>Everything in that place was perfect.</p><p>Her mother and her expectations, every regret, everything was far away. Every responsibility, every sense of guilt felt up to the previous evening seemed to have abandoned her soul, forever.</p><p>She opened her eyes with a smile, fixing her gaze on the island, that, it seemed, moved a little further away than where it was before.</p><p>The smile on her lips lost just a little of the conviction that had animated it up to that moment. Abigail turned her head towards the deck of the ship, still deserted, and her serene expression disappeared completely from her face. In a brief instant, the magic broke. Each problem returned with more force and intensity: her mother's hurt expression during the battle; Scylla’s blood staining her shaking hands, narrowed eyes losing the spark of life; and bodies, dead, tired, torn apart; Raelle on the ground, a black hole in the middle of her chest, where her heart was supposed to be, her gaze lost in the void, and next to her, Tally, gutted, eaten by ferocious animals and trampled by the Spirits of the East. Everything was her fault. Everything happened because of her. She had to do somthing, the pain was too much, too sudden. The bulwark was not tall. She could jump right now, she could end this torture. The heartbeat accelerated instantly in the face of all this, the exact opposite of what she had experienced a moment before, but the moment she took a step back, breaking away from the edge of the ship, the visions disappeared like a soap bubble exploded in the air.</p><p>Abigail breathed hard, falling to the ground, placing a hand on her face, covered in cold sweat, as she heard a voice in her mind that she remembered well, that of Charvel, her cousin. “Remember to be careful at sea, Abigail. Not so much from the water, but beware of what lives under the surface”</p><p>The girl jumped up, breathing fast, but she did not return to the edge of the ship. Her gaze ran fast on the island of the meeting, even further away than when she had observed it just a moment before. No, it wasn't just a moment. She looked up at the sun, squinting, and noticed how much the star had moved in the sky since the last time she watched it: judging by the sundial on the mainmast, it had been about five hours since Raelle and Scylla's landing, though in her mind it seemed only fifteen minutes had passed. And her realization hit her harder than a sword blow. Charvel's voice rang out in her memory once more, the fear of what might happen if her presentiment turned out to be true paralyzed her legs for a few seconds.</p><p>The vessel was being moved by the wind, that rised and was pushing the boat away, inch by inch, as if someone didn't want them to stay there. Abigail gathered her courage and moved one foot, then the other, trying not to look at the water for any reason, even if she should have done so, sooner or later.</p><p>When, after swallowing a dozen time and squeezing her hand firmly around a solid and real support, she leaned over the bulwark and looked with slightly unfocused eyes on the waves crushing against the hull, the blood freezed in her veins.</p><p>The ship was surrounded by sirens.</p><p>She stopped breathing for a very long moment, the moment in which she understood the reason for her visions and feelings, the reason behind the passage of time without the body or mind noticing. Probably, the entire crew was hallucinating at that exact moment, and to make everything extremely worse, from the beach of the island, the small shadow of a boat was starting to move away from the shore, headed for the sea, towards the vessel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla left Gerit an oar and she took the other, against Raelle's protests. The blonde had purple colored bags under her eyes and  bright red cheeks; even from there, sitting in the middle of the boat, Scylla could see sweat drops coming down from the roots of her hair down to her chin. Raelle had not accepted any kind of help or care from her when they approached the shore, casually pushing hands away and hinting a smile while, with the help of Gerit, she pushed the boat back into the sea.</p><p>“Scyl, do not worry. It is just the heat of this island, once I’ll get back home I will feel better. It must be seasickness.” She had joked, forced to take a deep breath mid-sentence, fact that took away any credibility from her words.</p><p>For this reason Scylla had ordered her to rest, and was now staring at her betrothed’s eyes, bright and shiny, the only part of her that emanated energy at the moment. The Spirit did not believe her calm reassurance even one bit; it was hot on the island, but it was certainly not a summer heat, like the one that forces you to stop under the canopy of a shady tree and breathe fresh air. Maybe she had a fever, or maybe she was right, and it was the sea. After a quick glance over her shoulder, to see the distance of the ship, the Heir continued tormenting herself to understand why Raelle was in that state. She didn't realized it was-</p><p>The last few weeks events rose in her memory, right from the night of their quarrel, after the meeting with the Council: Raelle's temperature had risen, more and more each day. Her mind started to be troubled. Scylla felt it, even if initially, the presentment was that they were just restless war thoughts, but evidently they weren't. And throughout the journey she could recall many moments, when Raelle thought she was not being watched, in which the knight had leaned on barrels, against the walls or the mast, more than once, out of breath even though she hadn't toiled, secretly wiping her face countless of times. The blonde has closed herself in a strange humming and distressed silence until she noticed the presence of Scylla, polite, next to her thoughts. In those cases she always erected a high and thick wall of smiles and kindness, not to allow her companion to go beyond the line.</p><p>Raelle was not feeling well, she was not well since the day of Phorcys’ death.</p><p>Even now, her brilliant gaze was fixed on the horizon, feverish, and her teeth were pressed hard on her lower lip, turning it white hued, her foot tapped the wood of the bottom of the boat insistently. The whole image accompanied by a slight tremor in both legs and shoulders. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>“Raelle”</p><p>The knight darted her gaze to Scylla's, and for the first time she didn’t smile. Her clear eyes seemed more than anything else full of panic, which made the immense blue of that of the Heir darken, worried.</p><p>“How long have you felt like this, Rae? What's wrong?”</p><p>The blonde squeezed her hands together, her knuckles turned white, and she closed her eyes, breathing fast.</p><p>But when she opened her mouth to talk, another voice expanded in her air, a powerful and proud one, which was definitely not Raelle's. It was Abigail's, calling them from afar, with all the breath she possessed.</p><p>Scylla and Gerit turned in confusion, Raelle moved her attention on the distant vessel, frowning.</p><p>If only they had been a little closer they would have heard Abigail's words, screaming at them to turn and go back to the island, not to come near, to run away and row with all the strength they had in their arms. But they were still far away, and nothing their ears could understand except for confused echoes and panicked, incomprehensible words.</p><p>From the deck of the ship, Abigail could see the sirens -at least twenty, or thirty, or who knows how many if you counted the possibility of other marine beings swimming where the water was deeper- moving en masse, viciously, towards the little boat; she tried once again to warn her friends, screaming, hearing her desperate cries from distance, but Scylla, Raelle and Gerit only had time to look at each other one last time before the boat capsized, and the voices of the passengers mingled with the shrill and melodious screams of the sea monsters, all surrounded by the foam of the waves stirred by their passage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Save me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm starting to post again at a decent pace! An hurray for me.<br/>I can't say much about this chapter, except...enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtFY1CzsHC4">This</a> is the soundtrack I thought for this and the next chapter.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Water.</p><p>Above, below, everywhere.</p><p>Frozen water on the skin, salt in the eyes,</p><p>the foam and the waves, first,</p><p>the cold, after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla coughs a few times, on her back, and tries to slowly open her eyes. As soon as she does, she is blinded by the late summer sun, so her eyelids close again and her expression transforms into a grimace. Her lungs hurt, filled with a strange air, one she never breathed, but after spitting a few mouthfuls of water on the ground she feels she can breathe normally again, as she always has.</p><p>“Scylla! For the love of the Goddess, are you alright?”</p><p>The Heir tries to open her eyes again, this time succeeding, even if the light is strong and the heat on the wet skin, covered in salt, seems almost unbearable. “Yes, I am fine”.</p><p>It only takes a moment, and the sea is upon her; strange figures hold her tight, pull her hair, but then it's gone.</p><p>As soon as Scylla jumps up, panicked by those sensations, everything vanishes like rain in the sun.</p><p>“Scylla, my daughter, everything is fine, you are safe now.”</p><p>That voice does not come from whoever spoke to her before. It belongs to someone else, someone who is now kneeling to her right and holding her with a large hand behind her back, supporting her weak form. Scylla gets goosebumps all over her body as she covers her view with one hand and moves the head towards that presence.</p><p>Beside her, gentle eyes and warm smile, there is her father.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Scylla is almost scared to talk aloud, as if her voice would make him disappear.</p><p>Phorcys raises an eyebrow, looking at her with a slightly confused air, then moves his gaze for a moment to whoever is to the left -probably Hecate, judging from the soft voice- and finally back to his daughter, hinting a smile.</p><p>“Were you expecting someone else? Of course it is me” The phrase is supposed to make her smile, but the Fire Spirit is just incredibly confused, because the last thing she remembers is... is being... in her room, with her mother, crying about something.</p><p>“No, i-it can't be.” Scylla averts his gaze, turning away, wrapping herself tight with her own arms. She clears her throat, which still tastes like salt and seaweed, and more coughs hit her, making her feel a deep sense of nausea.</p><p>Scylla cannot believe it, she does not want to believe it. But why? Her father is not alive, one voice tells her, but the mind is confused, reality tells something else. No, it's impossible. Is it? Where is she? Where is-</p><p>“Raelle.” Scylla unties herself from that strange spell, gets rid of it and tries to get up, fighting the benevolent hands of her parents who try to calm her, to make her sit. Her mother, with gentle but firm voice, invites her not to make sudden movements.</p><p>“Love, calm down, don't move too fast. You had a bad fall.”</p><p>Scylla keeps trying to get up but when Phorcys intervenes, using more force, the Heir has no choice but to listen and realize what is happening.</p><p>“Fall? What fall? What the hell are you two talking about?” She moves her head left and right, trying to see past the figures of her parents if there is any sign of Raelle, but all she sees is golden sand and trees on the edge of the nearby woods. “Raelle! Rae, where are you!”</p><p>“Scylla, calm down. You wanted to dive off the cliff, or so Abigail said. Why did you do that?” Hecate ignores her cries.</p><p>Everything is wrong.</p><p>Everything, everything.</p><p>Why does she feel this growing peace inside her heart? Why, with the passing of seconds, what she has lived up to a moment before fades, moving further and further away from memory? She jumped off the cliff, that is true. But in a second, a single second, she swears she did not really do it with those clothes, with that face, with that body. Her mind twitches, then relaxes in no time.</p><p>“No, I... no, I was at sea, I was ...I was with Raelle!” The name comes out of her lips, but it takes a step further away, like a feather being blown by the wind. “Raelle, she… is not feeling well. I have to do something.”</p><p>“Who is Raelle, honey?” Hecate takes her hand, reassuring, condescending. Her daughter feels it and escapes from her grasp with violence, feeling a surge of fire, and death, and life inside her chest, like a survival instinct. Hecate's hand seems wet and slimy to the touch, but when the blue eyes of the Heir dart on it, suddenly agitated, the queen’s skin appears soft and warm, as always.</p><p>“I do not understand, what... I- I am not making that up. I’m not lying” <em>Like I did all my life with you.</em></p><p>“Scylla” Her father speaks, and this time the call of his voice is too strong not to turn and look at him. “I thought I would never come back after I went to war. But now I'm here, and I'll never leave again.”</p><p>Scylla watches him, feeling like a child. She does not remember what she was talking about, nor know why her clothes are wet.</p><p>As if they read her mind, they smile in unison, telling her she fell by the cliff, at which she lowers her eyes, touching her ceremonial dress, the one she wore for her seventeenth birthday: it is dry.</p><p>“Come, my love, let's go home.”</p><p>Words as sweet as honey, the ones she longed to hear her whole life. And Scylla doesn't remember any names. She raises her head and smiles at her mother, then at Phorcys, with the same intensity. Her mind is completely free.</p><p>"Yes, let's go home."</p><p>As she stands up, she ignores the overwhelming sensation her lungs communicate her for just a second. The absence of oxygen, the inner fire that slowly goes out. The last wet lock of hair that, only apparently and magically, dries in a second, goes unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Glory, I’m back!” Scylla starts running on the prairie, feeling young, smiling happily as soon as she catches a glimpse of her friend walking along the path that connects the eastern wood to the valley. The Water Spirit lights up in seeing her, waving her hands up in the sky. When the two friends are finally close, Scylla assails Glory with a hug full of affection and nostalgia, a nostalgia that makes very little sense, given that they have seen each other just-</p><p>“Scyl! How long! You are back from your trip from the east!” Glory interrupts the thought, looking at her with her big bright eyes full of life. That's why she missed her. She traveled east, how did she forget it?</p><p>The Heir smiles back, placing her hands on Glory’s arms.</p><p>“I am back, yes.”</p><p>“I heard about Raelle. I'm very sorry.”</p><p>Scylla's heart beats a little faster then, and for a moment she feels suffocated. But it's only a moment. Everything is smooth and simple again in the blink of an eye. That name tells her nothing.</p><p>“Raelle?”</p><p>Glory looks confused for a breath, she searches her memory, then smiles.</p><p>“Yes, you told me about her, remember? The human who took part in the expedition? I’ve been told she was struck by lightning during the trip. Such an unfortunate event.”</p><p>Scylla doesn't know that girl, she doesn't remember her face, isn’t it weird? But maybe... maybe Glory is right. There is a painful memory, a person struck by lightning. Strange, not many people are struck by lightning.</p><p>“Oh yes.” Even though she doesn't remember anything about what happened, something tells Scylla to expose a small smile of circumstance. “I didn't know her well, but thank you for your condolences.” Glory seems satisfied by that answer, as well as the King and Queen who, in the meantime, have joined them and have listened in silence the end of the conversation.</p><p>“Sorry, Glory, dear. I think Scylla now needs some beneficial rest.” Hecate has this mellifluous and uncharacteristic voice that makes her daughter turn to look at her. For a moment, the queen’s face is not that of her beloved mother, but it is a flash of light, a monstrous and dark grimace: thick hair floats around her face, as if she were not there in front of the Royal tree, but immersed in the water of a deep and agitated ocean. It only lasts a split second, Scylla thinks it's the sun's rays that have blinded her.</p><p> </p><p>When the three arrive at the House, Scylla remembers everything as it was, with a contented smile. Summer makes the tree truly magnificent: the entrance, the foliage, the large window from which the Valley is visible, the floor of leaves in shades of red and brown, the exact shade she saw the last time she was there.</p><p>Her feet bring her forward, directed at the stairs, but then stops, and she frowns for a moment. Hecate and Phorcys continue calmly, exchanging light considerations on how pleasant the summer season is.</p><p>“Mother? Father?” Scylla rushes toward them, taking their hands, but she makes the mistake of raising her eyes from the resin floor for the duration of the blink of an eye. It is enough. “If it's summer, how come-” The gaze returns to the ground, followed by that of the two sovereigns. Phorcys raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“How come the leaves are this beautiful bright green?”</p><p>The leaves are, in fact, green now, beautiful and healthy, full of life. Scylla has no time to doubt then, because her father produces a low laugh, one that she has always and only heard in moments of pure and simple serenity. That sound is enough to attract all the Heir’s attention, who forgets, once again, every problem, every question, every forgotten memory.</p><p>“When will you get used to our world, my daughter? You are about to become Queen, by now you should think of certain things as normal.” The King continues to laugh as he places one of his large hands on his daughter's shoulder. “But, I must admit, if you are like me, you will never tire of being amazed. Like every time I look at this stunning woman,” His blue gaze flies brilliantly over the figure of Hecate, who smiles amiably. “And I realize she chose me” King and Queen huddle, laughing, and the vision makes Scylla smile. A second passes -a minute, maybe- and she is looking down, happy and embarrassed in front of that scene, wondering when she will be finally able to experience something as beautiful and intense with someone else. To marry, to be happy with another Spirit.</p><p>The image of a clearing in the middle of the woods, illuminated by the full moon, invades her mind. She thinks of a girl who holds her in her arms and laughs against her ear, the sound and vibration expanding inside her rib cage.</p><p>In the same way she remembers, she forgets, while a new cough irritates her trachea, in a little lower spot than the previous time.</p><p>Phorcys's voice calls again, distracting her from any past visions.</p><p>“Do not worry, child. Porter will treat you like the queen you will be in a few years.”</p><p>Something is wrong again, Scylla feels it. That name tastes bitter on her tongue. Reality glitch so fast mortal eyes miss it. But time passess, Scylla closes her eyes, feeling tired, and wrong becomes right, for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days go by, fast, so fast, she almost doesn't realize it. Days, weeks, months. Scylla is standing in her room, facing the window overlooking the Valley. Summer is once again spectacular: the border of the eastern woods is luxuriant and fertile, green as never before. The gaze continues south, where the land begins to change and incline, until it descends into the Valley of the Spirits, the Capital, where the countless colored houses of her people overflow with life and activity: there, all the colors of the seasons rule undisputed, all the emotions associated with them too.</p><p>Everything is perfect, but there is always, constantly... something missing.</p><p>Life is amazing and peaceful, so much that Scylla cannot remember the previous day, but Glory is involved, her parents as well, and somebody else she can’t quite picture in her mind.</p><p>The smile that has folded her lips falls slowly, and Scylla starts feeling her chest heavy. What could possibly be missing? She has it all. Everything she could ever want. Her attention shifts back to the eastern forest, where the trees are mostly deciduous, and then further on, towards the conifers, the evergreens, and beyond, where something, something calls for her. A possibility, a memory, something too strong to be forgotten. Or rather, something so strong as to be hidden from everyone except from those who created that energetic memory. All returns calm, the wind blows, entering the room, moving her hair, while the skin is caressed by the scent of peppermint, lavender...</p><p>and rose.</p><p>Scylla’s lungs seem to expand for the first time in years, but as they do, they are hit again by the same sensation of wetness, pressure, salt. Scylla feels the scent of rose intensify, she puts a hand to her throat, suddenly trapped, and there she touches wet skin.</p><p>The clearing, the boat, the sun, Raelle. Fast images covers those of the clearing.</p><p>Everything overlaps; those images, flashes that serve more to confuse her than anything else invade her mind, and everything starts feeling unreal again. Every piece of the puzzle, every missing detail, every out of placesensation; the present moment begins to crumble, because it is not present. It is false, it is rigid, it is perfect, so perfect it seems dead.</p><p><em>Nothing coming from love is perfect and dead.</em> </p><p>Khalida. It is Khalida's voice, hitting her, guiding her memories back, but she's far away. Her ears are plugged, she can't hear, she can't hear, and she falls to her knees, understanding, remembering.</p><p>In the house falls a heavy silence, then. Scylla can feel the sound of rushed steps on the stairs, as if someone left a fire unsupervised for too long, and now it is too late to stop it from burning everything. She is the fire.</p><p>The door to her bedroom swings open, her father -of course, because that makes everything incredibly more difficult- appears on the threshold. He runs to her in dismay, falling to his knees beside her on the ground.</p><p>“Scylla, my child, what is going on?”</p><p><em>You know what it is going on</em>, she wants to respond, but she finds no words, and her silence is misinterpreted by the man.</p><p>“It is the day of your coronation, it is what you've always wanted. What’s the matter? Talk to me.” His voice is filled with apprehension, but the words are not those of someone who only cares about the good of a person. They’re not the words her father would give her in such a moment. Maybe it is that instant, the most difficult for Scylla: the second she realizes that Spirit... is not really Phorcys.</p><p>Scylla raises her head, breathing heavily, and takes a few seconds to prepare before staring at her father into the blue of his eyes. She knows, deep down, it will be the last time.</p><p>When she finds the strength to do so, connecting their souls, she loses her breath in a completely different way from what happened before. What she experiences is physical suffering, expanded from a spiritual pain.</p><p>Her father is right there, in front of her. His smile is sincere, identical to the ones she remembers. Everything about him is perfect, absolutely idyllic, as Scylla always wanted. His wavy hair, black as the night; his calm and proud eyes, a casket of great wisdom; the soft beard that she has always touched as a child; the elegant clothes worthy of the King that he is.</p><p>And his energy. What emanates from him, the warmth of the earth, the strength of the arms on her shoulders, the intensity of the gaze dominated by the thick black eyebrows, telling her silent reassuring words; that barely hinted smile that inspires trouble, unbeknownst to Hecate.</p><p>Everything about him is what Scylla wished to have back. What she terribly misses.</p><p>The young Spirit raises her hand, placing it on his warm cheek, feeling the rough beard under her palm, and watches his skin darkened by the sun, feels the cheekbone strong and pronounced under the palm. He looks at her with hope and devotion, emotions that Scylla has rarely seen on his face, especially addressed to her; emotions that now are there, real, and they make her linger. The same emotions that Scylla lets herself feel a little too much, while many tears rise in her throat, subsequently  pushed back down. That creates an unpleasant burning sensation in her throat and at the root of her nose.</p><p>One last indecision, the most painful “don't say it. Stay.”</p><p>But Scylla can't stay. Deep down, she starts to know it.</p><p>Because her father is dead, while Raelle, -Raelle is the name, she remembers- is still alive, and she needs her.</p><p>So, she speaks.</p><p>“No, dad.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“No, dad.” Her voice is light and broken, hoarse. Scylla would like to be stronger, but she can't. The anger is gone, now there is only nostalgia. A lacerating and deep nostalgia that, if left in a corner, ignored, will only grow bigger and deeper, and one day it will knock on her door, ready to swallow her whole. At that point there would be nothing to do, and she would break into a thousand pieces, completely destroyed. So she decides to open that door and face it now, as she always has. With courage. And honesty.</p><p>“No?... what, Scyl?” Phorcys inspects her daughter's face, confused, caring, loving. Scylla feels like smiling, thinking about who the hell could possibly want to hurt her like that. But she doesn't smile, because what she actually wants is to cry.</p><p>“You are not here, father.” Now her voice is even lower, broken, even more damned fragile, and even though she hates it, Scylla allows herself to be fragile, because that's how she feels.</p><p>“Scylla, what are you saying?” Phorcys changes his expression so fast, now Scylla can see it, and realizes it's not normal. But it doesn't change the fact that it continues to hurt her.</p><p>“Scyl. I'm about to take you to the altar.”</p><p>Scylla clenches her jaw.</p><p>“You are about to become Queen...”</p><p>Now it’s the fists’ turn.</p><p> “You wanted this. Wasn’t this your dream?”</p><p>It is. It is, may she be damned by the Goddess right now if she just try to deny it. But it hurts so incredibly much to hear those words aloud, the ones she never spoke.</p><p>Because she cannot have those things, now, and if she continues, she will never have them as she dreamed to. A pang passes through the heart of her heir, forcing her to bend over and invoke every celestial force in order not to break.</p><p>“No, dad. I..” She wants to say <em>sorry</em>, but she doesn’t. For herself. “I'm not going to marry Porter, like you wanted.”</p><p>“I never wanted it, daughter. I know what you want. You want to be you, only you. Queen. I judged you so many times. I was wrong, I was wrong, Scylla. I love you..” He smiles at her hopefully, he talks to her in a low voice, as if they are sharing secrets. Like when she was just a child, and he carried her home on his shoulders, and every day he promised that the next day he would do it again. But Scylla shakes her head, bites her lip, beginning to feel her chin tremble with the urge of tears.</p><p>“Stop, please..”</p><p>Phorcys does not stop. Instead, he increases the dose with more feelings. “Don't you want to climb onto my shoulders one last time, my daughter? One last time, and everything will be fine, you won’t need to worry about a single thing anymore. I promise.”</p><p>The lump that Scylla finds in her throat is the hardest she has ever swallowed in her entire life, yet she finds the strength, along with the spark that starts again, weak, to burn somewhere deep in her soul.</p><p>“No, dad… I can'-I can't go with you. I have to let you go. This time... forever.”</p><p>If she had promised herself not to cry, that is all too much. She can't keep her promise. Bitter, sweet, and salty tears come out of her eyes. They run down her cheeks, wetting them, down to her chin, where they cluster into one large, single drop, and then in two, and three. They all fall on her dress, already wet. It is no longer what she wore some minutes ago. It is the dress she wore during her first run, when things were easy and she felt at home in her father’s embrace.</p><p>“Forever, dad.”</p><p>Phorcys purses his lips, tries to say something, peering into her eyes; his deep blue meets the electric one of his daughter, old and young, in an infinite embrace. Tears appear in his eyes, too. And finally he abandons his head on his chest, defeated.</p><p>The choice is made. Reality trembles again, but doesn’t falter.</p><p>Or so it seems to Scylla, for a few seconds, while she gives herself time to sigh, finally free from the burden of the past. There, sitting on the ground, for the first time, she no longer feels an incredible pain but only sweet nostalgia, which grows stronger and stronger every second she thinks that what she is facing is not reality, that her father continues to live in her heart, not in the world she is trying to escape.</p><p>A world that distorts, now, that suddenly darkens, that sharpens.</p><p>Where before there was softness and lush green, now spines and blood red appear.</p><p>Phorcys sobs, his head still rest on his chest, but something changes. The sky is no longer clear.</p><p>Scylla looks out the window, and all of a sudden everything is red, and black, and the clouds are almost unreal. In the distance, an island is hit by the ash of the volcano that rises on it, in full activity.</p><p>Thoughts become short, rapid, difficult to understand as another reality overlaps, terrible.</p><p>The shivers come, along with the feeling of helplessness.</p><p>“Don't you understand, stupid child?”</p><p>Phorcys's voice reaches her ears, making her turn back to him, wide-eyed. His tone has nothing of what the Heir heard a few seconds ago.</p><p>Her father is gone. There, on the ground, there is only a container, a body, which is no longer sobbing but laughing, harder and harder, until it bends its head backwards in an unnatural pose. Scylla moves away, throwing her hands behind her and starting to retreat, using the push of her legs to reach the safe spot against the wall behind her back.</p><p>The earth trembles, the sky tears apart, and the pressure on her chest returns strong, never disappearing again. Scylla cannot breathe, she feels the taste of salty water in her mouth, she feels around her countless invisible presences, as if they belonged to another dimension, and the magic disappears. She doesn't understand what is happening, she doesn't remember, she doesn't remember the most important part; everything stops at a boat, at Raelle's feverish eyes, at the foam that suddenly invades her field of vision, and the boat, the boat-</p><p>Her father lowers his head, bent to the side, as if imitating the pose of an unnatural owl, and he is no longer the same person. His body is that of the King, but his face is that of her aunt.</p><p>“Scylla, Scylla. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.” Another laugh, sick and evil. The neck moves mechanically with the words. The image is so terrible that the Heir is petrified on the spot, sitting against the wall with her back. After a pause, the strange body crouches down, without approaching her, looking incredibly amused.</p><p>“You could have died happy. And instead, you will die... miserably.” Sarah laughs at the end, a childish laugh, as if she wasn’t a composed and disciplined woman but a rebellious and reckless younger sister.</p><p>“Aren't you going to save her, sister? She is dying, you know? Because you cannot even win the simplest of battles. And you call yourself Heir?” The woman purses her lips, arching up her eyebrows as she stands up. “What a disappointment.”</p><p>The sea returns to invade her field of vision. Raelle is in front of her, drowning.</p><p>Reality falls apart before her eyes as she finds herself underwater. She doesn't even see the light coming from the surface, there are so many bubbles of air, and movement, and arms, dozens of them, and fins, the color of mold.</p><p>And fangs. And golden eyes, but not the gold of Raelle's hair in the sunlight, it's not the gold of Samhain's tiara. It is a color that shouldn't exist that deep, it is a sick color, created specifically to tear apart and destroy whoever gets there, in that forgotten place.</p><p>Scylla squirms, she clings to the fire that now burns hot in her chest, her throat, a red that is not just fire but a more intense strenght. It is that of her ultimate transformation, given to her by the power of death. Her hands catch on fire, even underwater, creating a peculiar vapor effect, surrounded by dark thickness. But the eyes barely have time to memorize that image of her hands, like two stars fallen from the sky, too hot for the sea to extinguish their core.</p><p>She starts to move, to swim, with who knows what strength remained in her body. She hits blindly, where she knows and feels Raelle is not present. She calls her name with her voice, with her mind, and with her soul, but Raelle doesn't answer. The door of her soul doesn't answer, sealed, and Scylla thinks the worst. An arm, at that point, circles her throat and tightens, bending her body backwards. With that movement, reality turns upside down exactly like a boat could turn in the sea, and Scylla finds herself in the room again, the General facing her, now with her original body, but always wearing that wicked expression.</p><p>“Tick-tock. Tick-tock.” A short, black-hearted laugh. “Tick... tock.”</p><p>The ceiling of the room is no longer made of leaves but of stars, and the bed is no longer that of her room: it is larger, intended for two people, and the blankets are left in a casual, confused and rushed way. Scylla feels something cold on her forehead, so she brings the fingers of one hand to her head and touches with her fingertips an apparently plain metallic shape, or it could be silver, of what looks like a crescent.</p><p>What is that? These are not memories, nor desires. This is not her life.</p><p>She pulls herself to her feet, fighting the overwhelming sensation of water and panic entering her lungs.</p><p>“Wait a second longer and she will die, again.” A younger version of General Alder disappears from the room like the ash coming out of the distant volcano, on what appears to be a reddish island.</p><p>Now that she is alone, Scylla realizes Raelle is in danger, she feels it from a bond as ancient as the earth, when the world was not yet the world, and mortals were not mortals but Beings endowed with extraordinary powers, and peace, as well as life, was in precarious balance.</p><p>She has to go. A memory, a golden skinned woman murmurs her a location, but where is that?</p><p>Her body begins to move on its own, like inside a dream, without really knowing where it is going, and Scylla's consciousness finds itself following her own movements as from outside her limits, until she sees herself from a distance, owning a different body, different clothes and so on. She knows to be on an island but she does not even have time to look around, because her eyes are connected to those of the self that is running at breakneck speed, under the overwhelming pressure of water. (Or maybe it's not water, but a strange and different sort of gravity?) Yet Scylla, even without looking, knows that place: she has seen it for years, perhaps even more than a hundred; she knows of the tall marble statues along the tiled streets, she is aware of the vegetation that surrounds and carpets the city, the large leafy trees, the mild temperature, the cultivated fields, and the house she shares with Raelle.</p><p>Memories cross over each other. No, not memories. Images. Because those are absolutely not memories of her life.</p><p>A blink of an eye is enough to fool time, and she is on a huge rocky mountain, gray and red; the sky fades into shades of black and the most menacing colour of ashes, Scylla is not breathing, and her body is heavy. It’s definitely the water.</p><p>She has to get out of the vision, she has to get out at all costs.</p><p>
  <em>It is simple, just think about it. Just think of Raelle.</em>
</p><p>Here the water returns, blue after the suffocating red; water on the skin when before there was only dryness and boiling wind.</p><p>She lifts up one eyelid, starting to lose sensitivity in her legs and arms. The eye falls closed again.</p><p>The mountain is back, but lower this time, or perhaps it is simply she who has risen in altitude. The eyes refuse to believe that visions, and try to open once more. Again, the water returns, and from there it is a whirlwind of contrasting colors, every time her eyes close and reopen, trying to reconnect with reality.</p><p>Dark blue, freezing cold, pressure, Raelle's hand close.</p><p>Red, warmth, a very powerful blue light, blinding white, Raelle's forehead against hers.</p><p>A flash, where her fingers touch those of the knight, as well as some other hands, darker in complexion, and the fire that lives inside her goes back to burning in her chest.</p><p>It lasts a moment, a moment only. Then the cold returns, and with it an overwhelming awareness.</p><p> <em>It’s not enough.</em></p><p>The surface is far away, around them there is only darkness, dense and impenetrable darkness. Neither has enough oxygen for both, or enough to swim, up, to safety. Is this how the Heir of the Spirit Kingdom will die? Without even being able to hug her mother one last time, without being able to embrace the one she loves? Is this how Raelle will die, too? After following her, abandoning her quiet and mortal life, having sacrificed herself for the whole world?</p><p>The last part doesn’t make sense, her rationality tells her, because no, Raelle has never done such a thing as sacrificing herself, but... Scylla thinks she was a witness of that moment, she even supposes she was there with her when it happened.</p><p>A single thought invades her mind, like the water is filling her lungs. A thought that was once words.</p><p>
  <em>“If you die, I die with you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla didn't realize what was happening until she stopped feeling the presence of the water creatures all around her. Only later would she realize they were mermaids. All she knew was that the water was running fast around her, and a push was dragging her out -she and Raelle-, the knight's hand in hers, closed in an iron grip. Even though her eyes were closed, too weak to open, she knew that something was helping her rise from the bottom of the sea, a force that did not belong to her, or rather, a force she had never felt before run through her veins so strong. The power of Rigel.</p><p>In less than ten seconds, the pressure eased against her body, light too bright returned to color the back of her eyelids, and in an excruciating motion, she and Raelle burst out of the water, landing on all fours on the sand of what seemed a beach. Honestly, it didn't even occur to Scylla to ask herself where they were; the only important thing was being able to touch the solidity of the earth and to have escaped a terrible death.</p><p>She couldn't take a second to check the integrity of her body either, because every cell screamed to call for Raelle, to make sure she was still alive, and most importantly, still breathing.</p><p>Opening her eyes was difficult, but not impossible. The light was strong, but only because of the time spent in the dark depths of the ocean. From a fast look, she noticed there were no boats nor vessels in the sea, but Scylla didn't care, didn't question, didn't worry.</p><p>There was only Raelle.</p><p>Raelle, motionless beside her, supine, with her head tilted to the side and her burning chest, still, and her hair caked with sand.</p><p>Scylla coughed up salt, and water, and pain, all experienced in what seemed like months, but which had actually been only a few minutes. And when she had enough oxygen in her lungs, she pulled herself up to her elbows, using only the strength of the arms, waiting for the legs to return to respond. She tried to call the blonde's name, but her throat burned, and it made her cough again, harder than before. But she did not give up. Scylla moved slowly, trying to calm herself despite the fact she could clearly see Raelle wasn’t moving. The brunette stretched out one arm, moving her frozen, shaking hand on the center of her knight’s chest, left bared by the shirt she was wearing, where the skin was abnormally hot, as it was not normal to be at that moment. Then she moved it towards her neck, on her jaw, and lastly on her pale face, stroking it.</p><p>“Rae-”, she coughed again, against the back of her hand, as tears of frustration and worry started to join the water dropping from her hair. “Raelle, please-”</p><p>Raelle did not open her eyes. Raelle did not breathe again.</p><p>Raelle did not come out of her own illusion, because just at that moment, her will to live wavered. Scylla felt it in her heart, she felt it from behind the double-locked door of the knight's soul, on which she found herself knocking violently, shouting her name, begging her to come back to her.</p><p>Raelle didn’t answer.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes.<br/>Yes, you're right. Whatever you're thinking, I know, I know, buddy.<br/>Have faith. A lot of good things happened! And a lot of.... good.... things will happen in the next one!<br/>Are you curious about Raelle's chest pain? Here's a hint for you:<br/>https://media1.tenor.com/images/1221e39ac29ac5ccd0ab84ed619cd357/tenor.gif</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>